A Different Life
by SukiTaemin
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ils croyaient tous que Lily était du côté de la Lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et donna naissance à son fils. Maintenant, Harry Potter alias Erus Riddle grandit et montre à quel point le fils de Voldemort peut être mauvais. Evidemment, la Lumière n'est pas au courant de ce fait. SLASH-FIC
1. Prologue

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

**Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aussi connu par le reste de la population magique sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, s'agenouilla à côté du berceau et regarda l'enfant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. L'enfant l'observait avec ses grands yeux vert innocents. Il sourit et prit le bambin dans ses bras. Il lui chatouilla le ventre et le bébé se mit à rire.

« Erus, » dit Voldemort à voix haute et, à sa surprise, l'enfant tourna ses yeux vers lui. « Oui... Erus sera ton nouveau nom. L'aimes-tu ? »

Harry, ou plutôt Erus à partir de cet instant, inclina sa tête et rigola à nouveau. Il agrippa la robe du mage noir et se cacha dans les plis du tissu. Voldemort fit courir son doigt sur la joue d'Erus et murmura doucement :

« Mon enfant … elle a tenté de te cacher pourtant, ceci est arrivé. Bête, elle était parfois tellement bête , Erus, ta mère que je peux à peine le croire. »

Il se retourna et enjamba le cadavre de Lily Potter. Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Il descendit les escaliers et examina le salon qu'il avait détruit dans sa fureur. James Potter était encore en vie, même si son sang s'écoulait assez rapidement du aux nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu. Il était inconscient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa ses yeux, réfléchissant quelques instants. Puis il haussa les épaules et laissa l'homme vivant pour qu'il découvre sa femme morte et constate la disparition de « son » enfant. Ou plutôt sa mort puisque Voldemort avait laissé une immense flaque de sang dans le berceau pour que l'enfant soit considéré comme tel. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache qu'Harry James Potter et Erus étaient liés d'une quelconque façon.

Le dit-enfant rigola quand il vit le mourant étendu sur le sol. Voldemort s'arrêta et regarda fixement son enfant, légèrement choqué. Puis il cligna des yeux et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il eut besoin de vérifier, juste pour voir si il s'agissait bien de cela.

« Tu aimes ça ? » roucoula Voldemort en s'adressant au bambin, qui le regarda avec des yeux brillants. « Oh, tu feras un parfait héritier pour moi, mon petit ! »

Il souriait comme un fou, à présent. Son enfant assistait à l'agonie d'un mourant et s'en amusait. Erus semblait en tout points ressembler à son père !

Il sortit et laissa derrière lui une maison détruite, une mère morte, et un mari mourant. Ses deux plus proches servants, non, pas servants, amis, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy, l'attendaient. Ils le virent arriver et sourirent. Il exaltait, il était ivre de joie. C'était une émotion nouvelle pour lui mais qu'il éprouverait souvent dans les temps à venir. Il était étrange de voir un homme tel que Voldemort sourire et chatouiller un petit enfant mais les deux Mangemorts s'y habitueraient.

Les deux amis des Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, arrivèrent un peu plus tard dans la maison avec le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore et trouvèrent James encore vivant . Mais Lily était morte. Ils trouvèrent aussi le traître, Peter Pettigrew qui avait été tué par Severus et Lucius avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'enfant des Potter fût cru mort.

Oh, ils avaient tord...

C'est la première fois que je traduis une histoire et je n'en ai jamais écrite. Ainsi, une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir. Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de critique pour pouvoir m'améliorer:)


	2. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir :)

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 1 : Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

**1975**

Lily Evans, quinze ans, regarda autour d'elle pour être bien sûre que personne ne l'avait suivi. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle ne vit personne. Avec les étudiants de Hogwarts, on ne pouvait jamais être sur. Elle avait tout préparé de telle sorte que même le grand Dumbledore ne s'apercevrait pas qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit cette nuit-là.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour être prise dans l'étreinte d'un homme. Elle sourit gentiment à l'homme séduisant qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il pressa un doux baiser contre sa tempe et dit :

« Reussi à avoir Potter ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle. « J'ai juste besoin de bouger mes hanches et il suit n'importe quel ordre que je lui donne. »

« As-tu trouvé les réponses ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « J'ai bien été adopté comme tu le pensais, Tom. Je n'ai pas sang de Moldu en moi. Je ne le dirai à personne appartenant à la Lumière, ils ne sauront jamais que je sais à propos de mes vrai parents » Elle le serra fortement contre elle, pressa son corps contre le sien, senti la chaleur s'infiltrer en elle. Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire.

Tom Riddle lui rendit son sourire. Elle serait une porteuse parfaite pour son enfant et une compagne idéale.

**XXXX**

**1980**

Lily Evans, vingt ans, baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Il dormait paisiblement et son attention retourna à sa baguette. Tellement facile. Un sort et l'enfant serait mort. Mais... elle ne pouvait pas. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne pourrait jamais lever la main contre ce gamin. Si jamais elle devait le faire, ce serait contre elle-même qu'elle lèverait sa baguette.

C'était un jour magnifique, le soleil brillait et il faisait bon mais elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier le temps. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et rencontra ceux perçants du garçon.

« Salut, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enraillée. « Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'attendais... »

L'enfant inclina la tête et donna l'impression de réfléchir.

« Mon Dieu » dit-elle avec désespoir. « Même ta façon d'agir est identique à la sienne et tu n'es qu'âgé de seulement quelques jours »

Le garçonnet vint toucher son visage avec sa petite main. Elle put sentir le pouvoir vibrer en lui. Elle se mit à parler mais ne remarqua pas ses larmes couler, obnubilé qu'elle était par son fils.

« Tu seras probablement une copie conforme de ton père. C'était un homme magnifique, tu sais. Tellement heureux quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. Et maintenant, il est très contrarié. »

Le nourrisson plissa ses yeux, demandant pourquoi, sans avoir besoin de mots. Comment il la comprenait, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais, après tout, il était le fils d'un grand et puissant homme.

« Je me suis détourné » murmura Lily comme réponse. « Je lui ai tourné le dos et l'ai quitté pour James. Je l'ai rapidement séduit et lui ai fait croire que l'enfant était sien. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun sortilège ou de faire une potion pour le confirmer. »

Le chéubin la regarda et gazouilla. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il viendra, » dit-elle en le berçant. « Sais-tu de quoi je suis tombé amoureuse en premier quand je l'ai rencontré ? Ses yeux. Ils me montraient un pouvoir immense … plus grand que n'importe quoi. Ils ont su me voir, à travers le masque de la fille je-sais-tout et de la bravoure Gryffondorienne que j'avais adopté. Il a vu mon côté Serdaigle et ma ruse Serpentardesque. Je ne suis peut être que Lily Evans pour tout le monde mais pour lui, pour ton vrai père, je suis connue sous le nom de Lily Morphis Mortimer. C'est mon vrai nom. J'appartiens à la famille des Pure-sangs mais mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance et je me suis fais adopter par les Evans. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, les idiots ! Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, tout comme ton père ne me pardonnera pas.

L'enfant prit dans sa main une touffe des cheveux de Lily et tira dessus. Elle libéra rapidement sa chevelure de l'emprise de son fils et le regarda.

« Tu me detestes, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Je sais ! Je me déteste moi-même. Mais je ne ne peux changer ce qui s'est passé. Je peux seulement espérer que ton père, Lord Voldemort, ne nous trouvera pas. Et si il le fait, j'espère pouvoir m'amender pour le pêché que j'ai commit en le quittant. »

**XXXX**

Alors ? Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc je fais comme je peux … Excusez-moi pour le fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire et/ou de syntaxe …

Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine parce que les prochains sont plutôt longs …

Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Juste un petit mot est suffisant pour me faire plaisir ;)


	3. Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Pour répondre à une review, si j'ai choisi de traduire cette histoire, c'est parce que j'adore les Dark!Fic et que celle-là était tout bonnement génial ( à mes yeux, du moins … ) et que je voulais vous la faire partager à ceux qui ne parle pas anglais. Cela faisait longtemps que je considérais l'idée de traduire une fanfic et, avec celle-ci, j'ai décidé de me lancer dedans.

La fic originale compte 60 chapitres et fait un peu plus de 350 000 mots … donc oui, je pense qu'on peut considérer que j'ai du pain sur la planche ^^'

Ah et je me suis décidé à mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine, tous les mercredis … du moins, je vais essayer.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**XXXX**

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

**Chapitre 2 : Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle**

Le Manoir Riddle était vraiment un endroit magnifique. Il était plus grand qu'avant, quand Tom Riddle Senior et ses parents avaient vécu ici. Toutefois, les habitants de la ville de Little Hangleton n'avaient jamais vu le nouveau propriétaire – ils avaient déduit qu'il y en avait un nouveau puisque les anciens étaient morts et le lieu restait en bon état. Pourtant, les gens ne voyaient que très rarement quoi ce soit de vivant au Manoir Riddle.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une quelconque sorte d'activité dans le manoir et en dehors, sur les terres de la propriété .

'Ce qu'un petit sort peut faire aux Moldus !' pensa le propriétaire de la maison avec un petit rire.

Il était présentement debout près de la fenêtre, regardant ses jardins. Un enfant de l'âge de dix ans, bientôt onze, était assis à côté du petit étang avec un grand serpent comme compagnon de jeu. Voldemort regarda son fils Erus avec des yeux plein d'amour puis observa son serpent. Il avait confiance en Nagini pour le garder sain et sauf, la femelle s'était énormément attachée au gamin et s'était mis en tête de le protéger tant qu'il resterait au manoir. Il se détourna donc de la fenêtre pour aller à la rencontre des ses Mangemorts tout en se massant les tempes. Depuis le moment où il s'était levé, ce matin-là, il avait eu un fort mal de tête et il espérait donc fortement que ses Mangemorts lui avaient ramené quelqu'un qu'il pourrait torturer.

**XXXX**

Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle ( Oui, il savait que c'était un nom ridiculement long ), fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, était actuellement allongé sur l'herbe, se réchauffant au soleil comme un serpent. Nagini suivait son exemple. Ou alors, c'était l'inverse. On ne savait jamais vraiment quand ça venait de ces deux là.

Erus avait des cheveux noirs soyeux qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos, deux puits émeraudes (1) pour yeux et une robe verte foncée qui mettait ses yeux en valeur en les faisant scintiller. Sa peau pale était hérité de son père tout comme sa figure mince et ses longs doigts. Il se retourna sur son estomac et soupira de contentement. Nagini leva sa tête et cligna lentement des yeux. Elle glissa jusqu'à Erus et se mit en boule près de lui. Après quelques minutes, Nagini se mit à parler :

_« Jeune maître, ton père ne va pas être content quand il verra tes vêtements. »_

_« C'est exactement ce pourquoi j'ai appris les sorts nettoyants. » _ Erus repondit.

Le serpent roula des yeux et le garçon se mit en boule

_« Jeune maître ? »_

_« Oui ?_

_« Es-tu conscient que tu vas bientôt entrer à Hogwarts ? »_

_« Papa m'a dit exactement la même chose. » _dit Erus avant de tourner sur le dos. _« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici avec toi et papa. »_

_« Severus sera là, ainsi que le fils de Lucius. Tu auras plus d'amis et ton père t'écrira. Hogwarts n'est pas si mal. »_

_« Mais tous ces Nés-Moldus … je ne les supporte pas ! »_

_« Dans ce cas, ne leur parle pas … ne t'associe pas à eux. Reste calme, tu es un bon acteur._

Erus soupira et s'assit. Nagini gloussa d'une façon très sifflante ( après tout, c'était un serpent, glousser, c'est dur pour eux ! ) et le garçon se tourna vers elle.

_« Quoi ? » _demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité

_« Tes cheveux, jeune maître … Tu as l'air parfaitement crétin »_

Erus marmonna un sort nettoyant et la saleté et l'herbe disparurent des ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas de baguette mais il était naturellement bon à la magie sans baguette. Il se leva et soudain, une chouette se posa sur son épaule. C'était une chouette brune portant une lettre. Elle tendit sa patte où était accroché le courrier à Erus, qui la prit puis baissa les yeux vers Nagini. Elle examinait la chouette tout en se léchant les babines.

_« Non, tu ne peux pas la manger ! » la rappela-t-il à l'ordre_

_« Punaise ! »_

La chouette repartit, ayant accomplit sa tâche et Erus ouvrit la missive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis il annonça :

_« C'est ma lettre d'Hogwarts. »_

Le serpent tira impatiemment sur sa manche, il se baissa pour que Nagini puisse lire en même temps. Le serpent laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule du jeune garçon le temps de sa lecture, puis, s'exclama :

_« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fait le rapprochement entre toi et Tom. Va voir ton père et montre lui. »_

Erus approuva et, ensemble, il retournèrent à la maison.

**XXXX**

Le sorcier cria lorsque Voldemort lui jeta un Doloris. Le Lord semblait s'ennuyer mais les Mangemorts, eux, se moquaient du prisonnier étalé sur le sol.

« Tu es dans l'Ordre du vieux fou. » dit Le Dark Lord d'une voix traînante. « Alors, maintenant, dis-moi son dernier plan en date et je t'accorderais une mort rapide. »

« Jamais ! » s'étrangla l'homme.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un lui refusait quelque chose, surtout les jours où il était, à la base, de mauvaise humeur.

« Endoloris »siffla-t-il à nouveau et l'homme se tordit de douleur tout en hurlant à la mort.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain et une tête apparut dans l'encadrement. Voldemort leva les yeux de l'homme agonisant et vit la dite-tête.

« Je suis, comme qui dirait, au beau milieu de quelque chose, Erus. »

« Mais j'étais censé venir te voir lorsque ma lettre d'Hogwarts serait arrivé. » protesta le garçon

« Tu l'as déjà reçu ? Viens ici. »

Erus ouvrit la porte en grand et entra dans la pièce. Les Mangemorts se séparèrent et saluèrent avec respect le nouveau venu. Après tout, le garçon pouvait être encore plus terrifiant que Voldemort si on l'exaspérait.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes enjamba le sorcier sur le sol sans s'en soucier un instant, et donna sa lettre à son père. Celui-ci lui caressa distraitement les cheveux de son fils tout en lisant la missive.

L'homme au sol, lui, regardait fixement Erus. Comment se faisait-il que la Lumière n'ait jamais entendu parler de cet enfant ? Ils avaient un espion dans le Cercle Intérieur des Mangemorts, et l'espion en question n'avait jamais prononcé un mot à propos du garçon. L'homme regarda autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir l'espion de Dumbledore mais ils portaient tous des capuches, justement, pour ne pas être reconnu.

Après un certain temps, le Dark Lord releva les yeux et dit à un Mangemort :

« Nott, emmène ce foutu membre de l'Ordre hors de ma vue. J'ai fini de jouer, tu peux t'amuser avec lui. »

Le Mangemort salua son maître tout en souriant avant de commencer à traîner l'homme affaibli hors de la salle.

« Vous autres, sortez ! Toutefois … Hum, Severus, appelle Lucius et Draco pour moi, puis reviens ici en leur compagnie. »

« A vos ordres, mon Lord » dit l'homme à sa droite tout en suivant les autres

« Espèce de traître ! » hurla le membre de l'Ordre et tout d'un coup, plus personne ne bougea.

Severus baissa les yeux vers l'homme, sourit et dit :

« Ça t'as pris tant de temps pour t'en rendre compte ? Nott, ça t'embeterais de lui jeter un Doloris en plus pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme. »

« Pas du tout » répliqua Nott avant de se remettre à tirer l'homme vers la porte.

Voldemort regarda son fils, qui avait l'air amusé de voir l'homme se débattre vainement.

Une fois que les portes de chênes se furent fermées derrière les derniers Mangemorts, Erus fut pris dans les bras de son père juste après que celui se soit levé. Il fut placé sur la hanche droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que celui-ci marchait vers la fenêtre. Erus essaya de trouver une explication sur le visage de son père mais il portait une expression neutre. Alors, il décida de prendre la parole :

« Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Voldemort. « Je réfléchis juste. »

Le jeune garçon savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de descendre : une fois que son père avait décidé qu'il le porterait, il le ferait. Même si Erus se mettait à crier, à donner des coups, il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas décidé ainsi. De plus, Erus aimait être dans ses bras donc il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son paternel et soupira. Il ne remarqua pas le mage noir serrer fermement le parchemin dans sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes s'avancèrent dans la pièce, deux adultes et un enfant. Un des adultes avait des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux noir onyx. Il était totalement habillé en noir. Severus. L'autre avait des cheveux blond platiné, des yeux gris, une robe verte foncé et une canne. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient que dans la canne se cachait, en fait, sa baguette, de telle sorte qu'elle se trouve toujours à dans sa main. L'enfant, un garçon, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, yeux gris que son père et portait une robe presque noire. Voldemort posa Erus et dit :

« Erus, emmène Draco dans ta chambre. J'ai besoin de parler à Severus et Lucius.

Erus hocha la tête et sourit à Draco. Le blond lui retourna son sourire, agrippa la main de son ami et ils partirent.

« Tu m'as l'air inquiet, Tom. » dit Lucius.

« Je suis sur le point de laisser mon fils aller à Hogwarts où se trouve ce maudit Dumbledore » siffla le fameux Tom. « Je ne peux pas me relaxer puisque cette pensée reste toujours présente dans ma tête. »

« Il ne sait pas » dit Severus. « Je me suis déjà arrangé pour qu'il croit que ton fils provienne d'une famille Riddle totalement différente. »

Le plus vieux des trois faisait les cent pas, se massant les tempes.

« Tu ne connais pas le manque de contrôle de soi qu'Erus possède, des fois. » finit-il par dire. « Il est même pire que moi s'il le veut ! Il peut faire mourir la moitié de l'école s'il est assez enervé ! »

« Il sait que tu n'apprécieras pas » dit Lucius, quelque peu nerveux de voir son ami ainsi. « Tu sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux. »

Voldemort s'arrêta finalement de marcher. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et prit une grande respiration.

« Severus, » finit-t-il par dire.

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Tu as intérêt à ce qu'on mon fils reste sain et sauf. »

« Tu sais que mon cœur appartient à cet enfant. Je mourrais pour lui »

**XXXX**

« Papa, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Pose-moi ! »

Molly Weasley leva brusquement les yeux du visage de son fils et regarda les alentours. Un homme marchait vers eux, probablement pour aller à Gringotts, le lieu que les Weasley venait juste de quitter. Ses enfants s'étaient tous dispersés, sauf ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Ron et Ginny, qu'elle avait obligé à rester avec elle. Ron allait à Hogwarts cette année et Molly en était fortement excitée, c'est pourquoi elle ne lâchait pas le dit-garçon d'une semelle.

Elle se mit à observer l'homme et son enfant. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, avait des cheveux courts noirs, une peau pâle, des yeux rouges ( elle frémit en les voyant ) et une robe noire. Si elle n'avait pas été si effrayé de lui, elle aurait pensé qu'il était plutôt beau. Il tenait son fils, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'est pour les grand yeux verts ravissants qu'il possédait, bien posé sur sa hanche pendant que le garçon essayait de descendre.

« Non, Erus » finit par dire l'homme et le gamin s'immobilisa. « Tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher quand nous allons à Gringotts. »

« Papa, je n'ai plus six ans ! »

« Eh bien, cela m'a quand même pris trois jours, avec l'aide des gobelins, pour te retrouver, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici ! » déclara sèchement son père.

Erus se mit à bouder et Molly à le fixer. Le garçon était resté dans un des coffres, ou bien, avait errer dans Gringotts et était encore en vie ?!

« Ce n'était pas ma faute » dit Erus. « Si Griphook m'aurait dit de rester près de lui, je l'aurais fait ! »

« Il n'est pas ton serviteur, » soupira l'homme tout en commençant à grimper les marches. Il passa devant Molly et ses deux enfants. « Maintenant, tu vas rester près de moi ou je vais devoir te coller à moi ? »

« Je resterai proche » dit le garçon et il fut finalement posé au sol.

Molly remarqua que son fils les regardait avec jalousie. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement le blâmer le garçon, Erus, avait une robe bleue-nuit sur un pantalon et un sous-pull noir. La robe était attachée au sous-pull par deux broches en argent. Il semblait riche et les vêtements de son père le criaient tout autant.

Le père prit la main de son fils et ils rentrèrent dans la banque. Molly fit descendre ses enfants, totalement inconsciente du fait qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer le plus dangereux des sorciers.

Erus resta près de son père, comme promis. Une fois à l'intérieur, Voldemort se dirigea vers un des comptoirs. Le gobelin les regarda et dit :

« Puis-je aider ? »

« Le coffre des Riddle » dit Voldemort. Il sortit puis présenta la clé du coffre sous les yeux du gobelin.

Erus prit son temps pour examiner la salle. Il vit plusieurs enfants mais aucun n'attira son attention. Les enfants n'attiraient jamais son attention, en général. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment spécial pour qu'Erus s'intéresse à lui. Il sortit des ses pensées lorsque son père commença à s'éloigner. Il le rattrapa et tint la robe de son paternel à cause de la foule de plus en plus présente. Il entendit son père pousser un soupir et, une fois de plus, il fut prit dans ses bras.

« Merde (2) » l'entendit-il marmonner à la vue de tous ces sorciers et sorcières.

L'enfant sut qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à pleurnicher. Après tout, Erus ne voulait pas que la banque soit détruite à cause de la fureur de celui qui le portait. L'homme était déjà assez énervé comme ça.

**XXXX**

« Erus, va chercher tes robes au magasin de Mme Malkin. » imposa Voldemort.

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai deux trois choses à régler. » lui répondit-il en lançant un regard aux bâtiments de Gringotts.

Erus prit les gallions que son père lui tendait et le mage noir en profita pour défroisser son vêtement malgré les protestations de sa progéniture comme quoi 'il n'était plus un enfant'.

« Retrouve-moi ici, dans une heure » lui dit le sorcier le plus vieux.

Il fit signe que, oui, il avait compris et s'enfonça dans la foule. Le sorcier le plus recherché du monde contempla son fils pendant quelques instants avant de faire volte-face et de rentrer dans la bâtisse à nouveau.

**XXXX**

Erus s'ennuyait. Tester des robes n'était pas amusant du tout. Il regarda autour de lui pendant que la sorcière commérait et créait ses habits. A côté de lui se, trouvait une fille. Ses vêtements criaient qu'elle était Moldu et Erus frémit intérieurement : il détestait les Moldus. La fille l'examina du coin de l'œil, rencontra son regard et dit timidement :

« Salut »

« Salut » répondit-il, puisqu'il savait qu'ignorer les gens était malpoli.

« Tu es ici à cause de Hogwarts ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Ouais, toi aussi ? »

« Oui ! J'en suis contente »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? » la questionna-t-il, intrigué.

« Je vais enfin pourvoir sortir de l'orphelinat » répliqua-t-elle. « Je déteste y être. »

'Donc elle est orpheline' pensa Erus.

« Es-tu un Pure-sang ? » lui lança-t-elle.

« Oui » rétorqua le jeune garçon, confus.

« Chanceux ! » dit-elle « Je ne suis qu'une stupide Née-moldu. Je voudrais tellement être Sang-pure mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce dont on a envie ... »

Elle était plutôt intéressante pour une fille de son âge. Erus haussa un sourcil et elle continua :

« Mon nom est Hermione Granger »

« Erus Riddle »

« Cool ton nom ! »

« Merci »

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Hogwarts, » Herminone continua. « Surtout pour les cours de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ( DCFM ). J'aime la magie noire bien que je ne vais pas le dire à aucun professeur. Ils essayeraient sûrement de me contrôler si je le fais.

« Bonne résolution » répondit-il tout en méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Mon père est un peu inquiet à l'idée que je n'ai aucun ami à l'école. »

« Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas tout fait amicale d'après lui. » dit Erus amèrement.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je peux le rencontrer et je lui dirais que tu viens juste de tenir une conversation tout à fait civile avec la toujours-énervante-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-taire-même-si-ça-vaudrait-mieux-pour-elle Hermione Granger. »

Erus rit à ses paroles et la fille lui sourit largement. Elle semblait intelligente mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui lui fit penser qu'elle penchait plutôt du côté Obscure. Ou, au moins, elle était plus intéressée par les Ténèbres que par la Lumière.

« A propos, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire ce nid à nœud ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa chevelure broussailleuse et en lui lançant un regard noir capable de rivaliser avec celui de Severus. « Sais pas. Ils ont toujours été ainsi, peut importe ce que je fais. »

« Va chez l'Apothicaire et demande un shampoing, ou alors utilise un sort. » lui proposa le jeune garçon.

« Ouais » Elle enroula une mèche autour de son doigt « Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

« Es-tu seule ? »

« Oui, de toute façon, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat pensent que je suis un monstre »

« Un monstre ? » dit Erus, reprenant ses dires.

« Parce que j'ai fait de la magie devant eux, une fois. » expliqua Hermione. « Quand j'avais quatre ans, il me semble. J'ai fait voler un garçon dans la pièce où je me trouvais. »

Erus écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Une Née-moldu ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça.

« C'est fini, mon chou » intervint Madame Malkin en s'adressant à la jeune fille. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers le garçon. « Et ça le sera bientôt pour toi aussi, jeune homme. »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça te dirais de passer le reste de la journée avec moi ? Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir besoin de compagnie et j'ai sérieusement besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. » Dans ses yeux, apparaissait une vive lueur d'intérêt envers la jeune orpheline.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es la personne de mon âge la plus raisonnable à qui je peux parler et tu comprends ce que je raconte. Tu es la seule, avec mon ami Draco. » affirma-t-il.

Elle sembla s'illuminer de bonheur pendant quelques instants.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis qui aimait ce que moi j'aimais. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis ... »

Le fils de Voldemort se sentit désolé pour elle, même si elle était une Née-moldu.

**XXXX**

Le mage noir avait été tout sauf heureux que son fils ait trouvé une Née-moldu comme amie. Mais, lorsqu'il écouta leur discussion sur le chemin de la libraire Fleury et Bott, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la jeune fille, lui aussi. Les seules choses dont les deux gamins parlaient, étaient les potions, la magie noire et à quel point les Moldus étaient stupides. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une Moldue. Voldemort eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait qu'Erus pour trouver une Née-moldu qui détestait les sans-magie. Et la fille était-elle vraiment Née-moldu ? Son fils lui avait raconté les fois où elle avait effectué de la magie accidentelle c'était beaucoup trop puissant pour une simple fille de Moldus.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux enfants lui lancèrent un regard furieux, clairement ennuyés d'être ainsi interrompus.

« Pour votre information, nous venons juste de dépasser la libraire. »

« Oh, pardon » s'excusa Hermione. « J'imagine que nous étions un peu perdu dans notre discussion. »

« Un peu ? » répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattant la forte envie de rire qui venait de le prendre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire, Papa. J'avais très bien compris la première fois ! »

« Tais-toi, gamin insolent, et va chercher tes manuels ! » riposta son père - mais en souriant toutefois.

« A vos ordres, monsieur ! » dit Erus en effectuant un salut moqueur.

Voldemort secoua la tête aux pitreries de son fils.

**XXXX**

Ils quittèrent l'Apothicaire avec leurs ingrédients à potions et Hermione avec un shampoing que le vendeur lui avait conseillé. Cependant, elle ne l'avait acheté qu'après que le père d'Erus ait vérifié son contenu. Son fils l'avait, pour l'occasion, bien taquiné et elle avait bien rigolé de les voir se chamailler ainsi.

« Maintenant, vos baguettes » s'exclama Voldemort tout en vérifiant la liste de fournitures.

« Ollivander ? » Son père fit oui de la tête. « Pourquoi ne peut-on pas aller à l'Allée des Embrumes et obtenir une vraie baguette ? »

« Ça attirerait l'attention de Dumbledore et tu serais dans le pétrin. » expliqua son paternel. « Utilise celle d'Ollivander jusqu'à ce que tu es dix-sept ans, finis l'école et je t'emmènerais à l'Allée des Embrumes pour en tu t'en prennes une nouvelle. »

Erus fit la tête mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Hermione approuva, comprenant sa logique. Ils entrèrent dans le poussiéreux magasin de baguettes et Hermione fronça le nez de dégoût. Erus dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas en faire autant. Était cet endroit ne serait-ce que balayé de temps en temps ?

« Bonjour »

Les trois tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la voix et virent un vieil homme. Il leur sourit et dit :

« Des baguettes pour Hogwarts ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

« Ça t'embête si je m'occupe de la demoiselle en premier » demanda-t-il à Erus.

« Absolument pas. »

L'homme demanda de quel bras elle tenait sa baguette puis commença à mesurer. Hermione sembla assez surprise quand elle fut mesurée au niveau du visage. Puis le vieux sorcier lui fit essayer différentes baguettes. Elle eut seulement à en tester trois avant qu'elle n'en trouve une. Elle était presque noire, mesurait 27,9 centimètres et possédait un crin de licorne. Heureusement, Ollivander ne vit pas le sourire suffisant qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle paya. Erus se retint de peu de frémir elle était presque aussi effrayante que lui. C'était bon à savoir.

« Et maintenant, occupons-nous de monsieur- ? »

« Riddle » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Riddle ? »

« Oui, Riddle. C'est vraiment un nom stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Ma famille vient d'Irlande mais le nom est resté collé à nous, même là-bas. » expliqua Erus.

Ollivander sembla rassuré qu'Erus ne soit pas un membre de la famille de Tom Riddle. Ce fut le sourire satisfait d'Erus qu'il rata, cette fois-ci.

Le groupe de trois quitta la boutique une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister deux baguettes qui ait des plumes provenant du même phœnix. » dit Hermione, pensivement.

« Moi non plus, » ajouta Erus. « Et toi, Papa ? »

« Pareil... » répondit l'homme.

« Une baguette identique à celle du Dark Lord » s'exclama l'orpheline pendant que les deux autres avalaient leur salive nerveusement. « C'est tellement cool ! »

« Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? » s'enquit le garçon.

« Je n'ai jamais vu son pouvoir comme le monde des sorciers l'a vu donc j'imagine que non. Mais je sais qu'il est puissant et craint. Donc, avant la fin de l'année, je saurais si je dois avoir peur de lui ou si je dois l'idolâtrer. J'espère sérieusement que ce sera la dernière option.

Si Erus n'avait pas été aussi rapide et tiré la manche de son père, Hermione aurait vu la mâchoire du mage noir se décrocher. Pas qu'elle aurait su qu'elle parlait au plus terrifiant sorcier du monde, mais quand même. Ça aurait ruiné l'image qu'elle avait du père d'Erus et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, si ?

**XXXX**

« On se voit en septembre ? » demanda Erus.

« Oui » répondit la fille au cheveux broussailleux. « J'ai hâte d'y être. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit juste le milieu du mois de juillet! »

« Maintenant, rappelles-toi... » dit Voldemort et elle roula des yeux.

« Oui, monsieur : Je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette » récita-t-elle. « Vous me l'avez rappelé une bon millier de fois »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ais de problèmes maintenant alors que mon fils vient de se trouver une nouvelle amie. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La fille leur sourit et disparut de leur vue par la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

« Bon, rentrons à la maison. J'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes. »

La plupart des gens ne leur payèrent aucune attention mais s'il avait précisé de quelle sorte de réunion il s'agissait, il y aurait eu de nombreux cris et des appels aux Aurors à profusion. Mais après tout, Lord Voldemort ne se balade pas en disant qu'il va tenir une réunion avec ses Mangemorts. Ça aurait été vraiment stupide.

**XXXX**

Erus feuilleta son manuel d'Enchantement pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois. La première année était bien trop facile. Erus avait déjà atteint le niveau d'un quatrième année en Potion : avec Severus comme professeur, il n'avait pu qu'apprendre vite et bien ! Quand à la DCFM, il en était déjà à la sixième année d'un élève ordinaire. L'Enchantement et la Métamorphose étaient un petit peu plus difficile donc il avait seulement le niveau d'un deuxième année. Les Runes Anciennes étaient tellement intéressantes qu'il avait dévoré tout les livres qu'il avait trouvé sur le sujet. Voldemort avait été assez impressionné lorsque qu'un Mangemort expert en Runes Anciennes lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire le choix de cette classe, à l'école, étant donné que le garçon possédait un niveau supérieur à celui scolaire et se serait donc ennuyé à mourir. Le livre de Divination craignait et l'agaçait mais son père aurait été bien plus ennuyé qu'il se plonge dans cette matière où il n'y avait absolument rien à comprendre. L'Herbologie était une matière ennuyeuse et Erus espérait qu'ils auraient un bon professeur qui rendrait le cours amusant. Et, pour finir, Soins aux Créatures Magiques .. quel mauvaise blague ! Qui avait besoin de cette classe idiote, de toute façon ? Une vrai perte de temps, d'après Erus.

« Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? »

Erus releva la tête pour regarder Draco. Le blond était assis et lisait un magazine de Quidditch.

« J'ai lu tout les les livres que je suis autorisé à lire dans la bibliothèque de Papa et, bien sûr, tout ceux de première année » pleurnicha-t-il. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas autorisé à lire quoi que ce soit sur les Impardonnables ? »

« Parce que ce vieux fou de directeur peut lire dans nos pensées. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai appris à pratiquer l'Occlumencie, » répondit Erus « Ce vieux sénile ne m'aura pas. »

« Ne le sous-estimes pas. » dit doucement une voix que tous les deux reconnurent et qui leur fit tourner la tête immédiatement dans sa direction.

« Sev ! »

Erus quitta le lit et attaqua l'homme habillé en noir. Severus rit et attrapa le jeune garçon. Draco sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en les voyant se chatouiller mutuellement. Il sauta du lit et se joignit à eux. Le maître des potions relâcha alors Erus.

« Deux contre un, ce n'est pas équitable ! » s'exclama Severus en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les deux garçons.

« Tu es plus grand que nous, donc si, c'est équitable ! » les deux jeunes crièrent.

Voldemort écouta les rires venant de la chambre d'Erus

« En des temps comme ceux-ci, je comprends pourquoi certains disent que les rires sont comme de la musique à nos oreilles » s'exprima Lucius en levant les yeux de l'échiquier.

Le plus grand des mages noirs ne put qu'acquiescer.

**XXXX**

L'anniversaire d'Erus arriva rapidement et, à sa surprise, il reçut une chouette d'Hermione lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce matin-là. Il s'assit et bailla pendant que l'animal tapotait contre la vitre .

« J'arrive » dit-il et se leva.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha la lettre. La chouette partit avec un petit hululement. Erus se rassit et ouvrit la missive :

_Salut Erus,_

_Tu as dit que le 31 juillet, c'était ton anniversaire donc j'ai pensé que je devais te féliciter. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des autres quand une chouette est venu prendre ma lettre pour te l'amener, c'était hilarant._

_J'ai vraiment envie d'utiliser ma baguette des fois, puisque les enfants ici sont terriblement irritants. Mais en même temps, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis et ne pas pouvoir te retrouver, donc je sers les dents et pense que je vais aller à Hogwarts et qu'on ne peut sûrement pas y être accepté si on a massacré un orphelinat entier. Je suis tenté, toutefois._

_Comment vont les choses pour toi ? Je me suis tellement ennuyé que j'ai lu tout les livres de première année. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouver certaines choses trop faciles. J'ai aussi lu à propos des différentes maisons et j'espère vraiment que je vais finir à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Je ne resterais pas à Hogwarts si je finissais à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Tu devrais être placé à Serpentard ou Serdaigle, toi aussi. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer autre part. Ce sera sûrement Serpentard pour toi et Serdaigle pour moi._

_A part avoir ces pensées, je ne fais pratiquement rien. J'attends septembre pour pouvoir te voir à nouveau. Tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse imaginer. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer Draco, mais attention, s'il m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe, je le frapperai ! Oh, et je voulais te demander, j'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'une potion qui permet de déterminer les gênes d'une personne et sa famille. Penses-tu que nous pourrions la faire, toi et moi ? Comme ça, je pourrais vraiment savoir si je suis une Née-moldu. S'il-te-plaît ? J'ai vraiment envie de le découvrir..._

_Envoie-moi une réponse si ça te dis. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une distraction pour me changer de ces gamins horribles, ici._

_Hermione_

Erus courut à son bureau tout en souriant largement et sortit un parchemin. Il commença à écrire une réponse à la fille aux cheveux bouclés, qui semblait tant lui ressembler.

**XXXX**

Voldemort était assit et entrain de manger son petit-déjeuner lorsque Erus entra. Le sorcier leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Erus lui voler un toast provenant de son assiette en lui souriant fortement.

« 'Jour » cria-t-il avant de se remettre à courir vers la volière.

L'homme regardait fixement son fils. Nagini fut assez gentille pour, après une bonne minute, lever sa tête et fermer la bouche de son maître en lui donnant un doux petit coup sur sa joue.

**XXXX**

Erus regarda la chouette blanche s'envoler avec la lettre pour Hermione avant de retourner jusqu'au réfectoire. Le toast qu'il avait prit avait nourrit les oiseaux, puisqu'il leur donnait toujours un toast lorsqu'il venait les voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, Voldemort leva un sourcil à son attention, attendant une explication.

« Lettre à Hermione » s'expliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir. « Elle m'en avait envoyé une. »

« Je t'emmène au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui. » dit l'homme une fois qu'Erus eut commencé de manger.

« Vraiment ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et ajouta :

« Mon cadeau pour toi vient d'être terminé et nous allons aller le chercher. »

Erus, heureux, sourit et commença à manger un peu plus rapidement.

**XXXX **

Le Chemin de Traverse était plus bondé qu'avant, donc Erus n'eut pas la possibilité d'être posé avant un moment. Voldemort avait commencé par faire quelques achats pour Severus, luttant avec les sorciers et sorcières dans la boutique d'ingrédients pour potions avant de rentrer dans une étrange boutique de pierres précieuses. Une fois dedans, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir avant de sonner la clochette posée dessus. Un homme apparut immédiatement et voyant les nouveaux arrivants, s'exclama :

« Ah, M. Riddle »

« Est-ce finit ? »

« Oui. Grimdell dit qu'il aurait travaillé dessus toute la nuit, si cela avait été nécessaire. Laissez-moi aller le chercher pour vous. »

Pendant que le vendeur disparaissait dans une pièce située derrière le comptoir, Erus bondissait presque d'excitation sur la hanche de son père. Il avait onze ans mais, heureusement pour le Dark Lord, il était extrêmement petit pour son âge. Voldemort sourit à son fils et immobilisa le garçon.

« Doucement, gamin » murmura-t-il.

Il avait apprit à son fils à apprécier les cadeaux et ne lui en donnait pas des masses lors de ses anniversaires. Il en avait normalement un ou deux qui étaient d'une grande importance. Ce présent-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le vendeur revint avec une petite boîte et Voldemort fut content de voir qu'ils avaient enveloppé le cadeau pour lui.

« Je vous enverrai l'argent plus tard. » dit le Dark Lord.

« Faîtes ainsi, M. Riddle et ayez une bonne journée. » répondit l'employé de la boutique. « Ne t'enfuies pas dans la foule maintenant, Erus. Tu rendrais ton père fou, si tu le faisais. »

« Je doute que papa me pose seulement ! » parla Erus d'une voix traînante. Il avait sur le visage, une expression renfrogné qui fit rire le vendeur. « J'ai onze ans et tu me portes encore comme un chérubin, Papa ! »

« Pas un mot ! » Le vendeur rigola à nouveau avant de leur dire au revoir. Voldemort sortit puis s'arrêta au soleil.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille ici puisqu'il fabrique des objets remplis magie noir ? » chuchota Erus.

« Tout simplement, parce qu'il produit plus d'objet pour la Lumière que pour les Ténèbres. De plus, il a plus de clients, ici. »

« Homme intelligent... »

Voldemort approuva d'un simple 'hum' et rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur encore une fois. Il en sortit, fit en sorte de ne pas être vu et transplana directement au Manoir Riddle.

**XXXX**

La famille Malfoy arriva peu après leur retour. Narcissa et Lucius avaient acheté quelques cadeaux chacun. Severus en avait quelques un avec lui aussi et Voldemort savait que Severus voyait Erus comme son fils il le laissait donc le gâter un peu. Le garçon n'allait pas devenir un enfant gâté juste à cause de quelques présents en plus.

« J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas » demanda Narcissa au Dark Lord.

« Absolument pas » répliqua-t-il immédiatement. « Vous pourriez déjeuner avec nous. Erus se sentirait un peu seul si nous n'étions que tous les deux. »

« Nous en serions honoré » déclara Lucius avec un sourire

« A propos, Severus, j'ai les achats que tu m'as demandé » dit Voldemort.

« Si rapidement ? » s'exclama les maître des potions. « je n'ai fait ma demande qu'hier ! »

« Et j'allais au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, donc j'ai fait les achats. » répondit l'homme avant de tendre à son ami aux cheveux noirs quelques paquets.

Il claqua ensuite des doigts et dit :

« Fabella ! »

Une elfe de maison, habillée avec une jolie jupe noire et une veste verte qui avait des serpents d'argent brodé dessus, apparut et leva ses grands yeux bleus.

« Oui, maître ? »

« Prépare un déjeuner dans le réfectoire pour six personnes » Puis il ajouta doucement : « Et un peu plus spécial que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. »

« Fabella fera un bon repas pour l'anniversaire de maître Erus. » répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Et encore une fois, le maître de la maison s'interrogea sur le fait qu'elle arrivait à se souvenir de l'anniversaire d'Erus alors qu'elle oubliait souvent les autres occasions spéciales.

**XXXX**

Erus s'assit sur le canapé, discutant de quelque chose avec Draco. Les quatre adultes les regardaient se disputer sur le sujet qu'ils avaient abordé.

« Je me demande de quoi ils parlent » dit Narcissa.

« Probablement de Mademoiselle Granger » répondit Voldemort.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Lucius.

« Une Née-moldu qui affectionne la magie noire » répliqua le père d'Erus avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon garçon, ils sont devenus amis en l'espace d'une heure. »

« Une Née-moldu ? » redemanda Lucius, interloqué.

« Oui, elle est quelque peu différente, elle espère pouvoir m'idolâtrer avant que l'année ne se termine. Et elle semble adorer effrayer les autres enfants de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle vit, en les envoyant balader contre des murs sans baguette. »

Lucius, Narcissa et Severus étaient bouche-bées. Voldemort haussa les épaules et dit :

« Erus à tendance à envoyer me prisonniers contre des murs quand il est en colère, lui aussi. Bien sûr, il les tue mais Miss Granger ne peut pas se le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

**XXXX**

Draco soupira puis sortit d'un air résigné :

« Bien, je ne l'appellerai pas Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais promets-moi que tu vas faire cette potion le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on puisse définitivement savoir !

« Je le jure. Tu aurais dû la voir sourire lorsqu'elle a eut sa baguette. Plus tard, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait voulu tester un sort sur Ollivander juste pour s'amuser mais qu'elle s'était retenue.

« Elle semble te ressembler. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de la rencontrer ! »

**XXXX**

Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient procurés, pour Erus, quelques livres à propos de magie noire et une édition rare d'un livre sur les Anciennes Runes qu'il avait souhaité avoir. Puis Lucius avait trouvé la dague de Serpentard et décidé qu'Erus la méritait. Le jeune adolescent la prit dans sa main et son père retint son souffle.

« Lucius » demanda Narcissa. « Est-ce bien ce que je pense que c'est ? »

« Oui, mon amour » acquiesça-t-il. « C'est la dague de Salazar Serpentard. Je n'ai pensé qu'à Erus en la voyant. »

« Magnifique » chuchota l'heureux propriétaire de l'arme en la tournant dans ses mains. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Erus. » répondit chaudement le plus vieux des Malfoy.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Draco.

Les deux garçons étaient en extase devant la dague et cela prit aux adultes bien dix minutes pour les convaincre de continuer leur repas. Même Voldemort, le grand Dark Lord, remuait légèrement sur son siège, tout son être voulant toucher la précieuse arme.

Ensuite,ce fut au tour de Severus de donner ses cadeaux. L'homme avait tendance à offrir à Erus des choses utiles, dont il pourrait se servir dans le future, comme des livres sur les duels ou des potions dont on pouvait avoir besoin n'importe quand. Mais cette année, il en avait un spécial. Son fils de cœur regarda la petite boîte pendant que les autres mangeaient un gâteau délicieux que les elfes de maison avaient préparé à Erus. Il l'ouvrit avec désinvolture et puis s'immobilisa et fixa longuement son contenu.

« Erus ? » finit par demander son père.

« Pour de vrai, Sev' ? » interrogea-t-il en ignorant son paternel.

« Oui, je te l'offre. »

Erus sortit de la boîte une bague magnifique avec un rubis rouge-sang. La bague en elle-même était en argent pure. Voldemort regarda le bijou, émerveillé par sa beauté.

« Elle est incroyable » chuchota Erus.

« Ce n'est pas juste une bague. » expliqua Severus. « J'ai placé dessus de nombreux sorts de protection. Lorsque les sorts sont activés, tu peux résister à un Avada Kedavra. »

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandit encore et il la mit à sa main. Elle s'ajusta automatiquement à son doigt et il leva des yeux plein de joie vers l'homme qui venait de lui offrir cela.

« Merci » dit-il timidement.

« Je te donnerais tout pour te faire plaisir. » répondit doucement Severus.

« N'en avais-tu pas un à donner à ton fils, Tom ? » interrompit Lucius.

Voldemort hocha la tête et se leva. Il récupéra la boîte et la donna à son enfant. Erus l'ouvrit et le sourire qui avait disparu de ses lèvres, commença à se reformer. Il la retira de son coffret et les autres eurent le souffle coupé.

« Tellement superbe. » murmura Narcissa.

C'était fabriqué en argent pure avec des éméraudes incrustées. Erus déclipsa le médaillon et vit une photo de lui-même et de son père à l'intérieur. Voldemort se pencha sur lui et chuchota dans l'oreille de son fils :

« Ce médaillon est aussi protégé que la bague que Severus vient de t'offrir. Mais ça a aussi un miroir à deux faces réduit dedans. Tu pourras ainsi me parler quand tu en auras envie.

« Tu as l'autre miroir ? » demanda Erus.

En réponse, Voldemort tira de sous ses robes un bijou identique à l'exception des pierres qui, à la place d'être émeraudes, étaient rubis. Erus serra fort son père dans ses bras, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de prononcer un mot.

**XXXX**

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, quand Erus se prépara à aller au lit, le Dark Lord rentra dans sa chambre. Son fils leva les yeux de son nouveau livre de potions et le posa près de lui, une fois qu'il eut reconnu l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Voldemort remarqua avec une certaine fierté, que le médaillon pendait à son cou et Severus aurait aussi été fier de voir que la bague se trouvait toujours au doigt d'Erus.

Le Seigneur Sombre(3) s'assit sur les couvertures. Erus le regardait toujours et finit par prendre la parole :

« Et si je ne suis pas placé à Serpentard ? »

« Tu le seras, tu es plus Serpentard que moi. » annonça Voldemort d'un ton catégorique.

« Mais si je n'y suis pas envoyé … Tu m'accepteras toujours, quand même ? »

« Oui » répondit son père et baisant le front du jeune adolescent. « Mais rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta mère. Elle a peut-être été une Griffondor en apparence mais elle était plus une Serdaigle de cœur. Elle appartenait aussi à une famille de Sang-pure qui avait toujours été à Serpentard. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Erus fit oui de la tête et Voldemort lui sourit. Le sorcier resta dans la pièce jusqu'à sa progéniture se soit endormi. Puis il regarda la chambre.

Les étagères pleines à craquer de bouquins prenaient la plupart des murs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensa qu'il ne serait pas surpris si Erus finissait à Serdaigle. Il avait toujours eu une soif d'apprendre énorme. Le grand lit à baldaquin était déposé au milieu de la pièce et peu de chose ne se trouvaient pas à leur place. La dague de Serpentard était posée sur une petite table en face de la fenêtre. Les lèvres du Lord maléfique formèrent un léger sourire et il fut heureux une fois de plus d'avoir d'avoir prit Erus avec lui quand celui-ci n'avait qu'un an. Maintenant, le Dark Lord comprenait ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire par 'l'amour rend plus fort'. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il était devenu de plus en plus puissant en même temps que son amour pour son fils grandissait.

Il était vraiment heureux qu'Harry James Potter soit Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle, le fils de Lord Voldemort. Et rien n'aurait pu effacer cet amour ou cet joie, pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore qui ne savait pas que le Lord noir avait surpassé sa peur d'aimer.

**XXXX**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment retranscrire la phrase du coup, je sais pas si ça se dit ou pas.

Parc contre, là, c'est la véritable traduction.

J'essaye de trouver des nouveaux surnoms à Voldemort parce qu'il n'en a pas plus que ça et son nom est beaucoup répété.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de traduit … Pour le coup, il a fallut plus bosser parce que les répétitions sont fréquentes dans l'histoire, en anglais, mais ça gêne pas plus que ça alors qu'en français, c'est plutôt désagréable… Donc, voilà ce que ça donne.

J'espère que vous aimez :) Une petite review pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé et ce que je pourrais changer pour améliorer la trad serait la bienvenue ;)


	4. Hogwarts rencontre l'Héritier

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Joyeux Noël en retard :)) et Joyeuse année 2013 en avance ^^ Passez de bonnes fêtes !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Vraiment ! :D

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Trois : Hogwarts rencontre l'Héritier des Ténèbres.**

Erus n'aurait jamais pensé que le temps puisse passer si vite. Rapidement, ce fut la fin du mois d'août et, bientôt, il devrait quitter le Manoir pour Hogwarts. Hermione et lui avaient correspondu et, à vrai dire, il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils fassent cette potion pour voir qui était vraiment l'orpheline.

Le jour avant la rentrée, Fabella fit un dîner spécial, rien que pour lui. Quand il arriva dans le réfectoire et vit la nourriture, il s'arrêta. Voldemort semblait faire la tête tout en regardant méchamment les différents plats.

« Papa ? » appela Erus. « Il y a assez de nourriture pour satisfaire l'appétit d'une horde d'hippogriffe entière ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle de Fabella » marmotta l'homme. « Elle n'a pas pu suivre mes ordres qui étaient de te faire un repas léger. Les elfes t'aiment trop. »

« Elle veut juste être sûre que je mange assez. »

« Assez ? Que pense-t-elle que tu sois ? Un troll ? » rétorqua sarcastiquement son père.

Erus lui tira la langue et s'assit à table. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que la patriarche ne prenne la parole :

« As-tu emballé tes affaires ? »

« Pratiquement tout. Il me reste mes habits à mettre dans mes bagages mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Le sombre Seigneur hocha la tête avant de se remettre à s'en jouer distraitement avec sa nourriture. Plus le jour où il devrait laisser son fils au vieux fou se rapprochait, plus son appétit se détériorait... Au moins, son garçon avait l'air de partager sa haine envers l'actuel directeur d'Hogwarts.

**XXXX**

La mauvaise humeur d'Erus s'assombrit encore alors qu'ils traversaient la gare. Comment se faisait-il que les Moldus disaient toujours qu'il est malpoli de fixer quelqu'un et que pourtant, ils le fassent tout le temps ? Voldemort n'avait pas l'air très heureux, non plus, mais il les ignora et continua à marcher.

Ils portaient tout les deux des robes noires donc ils se différenciaient pas mal du standard Moldu. Erus était tenté de jeter un maléfice sur quelques uns d'entre eux pour les faire arrêter de le regarder ainsi mais la main de son père sur son épaule l'arrêta. Ils arrivèrent entre la plate-forme numéro neuf et dix et virent un groupe de personnes aux cheveux roux.

« Weasley ? » demanda doucement Erus.

Molly se tourna à temps pour les voir approcher. Elle se rappela d'eux et espéra fortement que Ron ne les avait pas remarquer. Le garçon avait beaucoup parlé à propos des enfants gâtés et pas de doute qu'il se référait à cet adolescent, Erus.

« Vous voulez passer en premiers ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. » répondit Tom sans difficulté.

A la vue de la femme acquiesçant, il se tourna vers son fils et haussa un sourcil. L'enfant soupira puis commença à marcher droit devant lui. Il passa le portail et arriva à la plate-forme neuf trois-quarts. Son père suivit rapidement.

Pendant que les Weasley passaient, il chercha des yeux la jeune fille avec qui il avait correspondu un grande partie de l'été. Il ne la trouva, en tout cas, pas avant les Weasley car il entendit Ron dire :

« Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pour que ses cheveux soit dans cet état ! »

Il entendit alors les jumeaux pouffer de rire et retourna. Hermione venait juste de passer au travers du mur et jetait des regards agressifs aux têtes rousses, qui continuèrent toutefois à se moquer d'elle. Erus décida d'être le cruel garçon qu'il était réellement et s'avança vers elle.

« Salut, Hermione » lui dit-il.

« Oh, Erus ! Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis une semaine. »

« Il en va de même pour moi. As-tu finalement exécuté ton plan et tué ces gamins ? »

Les enfants Weasley blêmirent et Hermione sourit.

« Non » dit-elle d'air suffisant, un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. « Mais je leur ai donné une leçon. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une fenêtre se trouvait à cet endroit, à la place du mur ?

« Impressionnant. Et donc tu as jeté un gosse à travers la fenêtre ? »

« Un accident » répliqua Hermione. « Il a glissé » Elle souriait franchement, désormais.

« Je ne suis pas sur de te croire. » déclara Erus. « En attendant, allons voir mon père, il nous attend. »

« Ok. »

Ils laissèrent derrière eux trois roux ébahis. Voldemort les examina des pieds à la tête puis dit :

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui » répondirent-ils simultanément.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Il ne rata pas le regard mauvais que lui avait adressé Molly Weasley. Il regarda la femme et dévoila ses dents pour émettre un grondement avant d'emporter les gamins un peu plus loin.

« Je les déteste, ces Weasley. » marmonna-t-il en poussant les enfants devant lui. « Des maudits traîtres. »

« Ah, je vois Draco. » dit Erus.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, jeune homme. » exprima-t-il en prenant son fils par les épaules. « Laisse Hermione aller le rejoindre. »

« Il a promis de ne pas t'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. » lui indiqua Erus. « S'il le fait, tu as la permission de le frapper. »

« Ok » dit-elle alors qu'elle poussait déjà son chariot devant elle. Le blond la vit et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Donc, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda le garçon à Voldemort.

Celui-ci se mit à genoux devant lui, ne faisant pas attention au fait que ses robes allaient se salir. Il saisit encore une fois son fils par les épaules et exigea :

« Rappelle-moi ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Ne pas s'associer aux Gryffondors ? » déclara Erus avec un froncement de sourcils.

« A part ça ? » demanda le noir seigneur en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, excuse-moi mais tu m'as dit pas mal de choses. Bon, d'accord : 'ne être pas piégé par Albus Dumbledore', 'éviter les questions sur ma famille et si je suis interrogé, dire que ma famille provient d'Irlande' et enfin, 'si jamais quoi que ce soit se passe mal, te contacter grâce au miroir ou aller voir Sev'. J'ai compris ! »

« Je m'en assurais juste. » répliqua Voldemort et arrangea une dernière fois les robes de sa progéniture avant de le prendre dans ses bras brièvement. « Sois prudent et donne moi les résultats de la potion qu'Hermione et toi prévoyez de faire quand tu les auras. »

« Je le ferai » déclara Erus. « Tu … tu vas me manquer, papa. »

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. J'enverrai peut-être Nagini pour vérifier que tout va bien pour toi. »

« D'accord » chuchota son enfant.

Le Dark Lord le lâcha finalement et lui sourit un peu.

« Maintenant, vas-y avant que Draco et Hermione ne s'arrache la tête. »

Erus sourit doucement avant de monter dans le train.

« Envoie-moi un message, ce soir » cria l'homme.

« Oui, oui, Bye, papa. »

Voldemort lui fit au revoir et vit son fils retrouver ses amis. Ils se remirent en route, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à son petit avant de s'éloigner.

**XXXX**

Erus trouva un compartiment vide et ils s'y installèrent. Hermione sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Draco la questionna du regard et elle éclaira sa lanterne.

« La dernière chose dont j'ai envie est qu'un gamin irritant débarque ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as même une fenêtre, si tu veux, pour les jeter du train. Ça pourrait t'aider à dépenser un peu de ton énergie. » se moqua Erus.

« Merci, mais je passe mon tour »dit Hermione. « Je suis sûre que cet idiot de directeur serait capable d'obtenir des détails à propos de ça et je ne serais plus accepté dans son école. »

« Pas faux » marmonna le garçon aux cheveux long « Mais avoue que ça aurait été drôle ! »

« Bien sur ! Mais comportons-nous bien pour l'instant »

« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda Draco. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Hogsmeade(*) ? »

« Si c'est ce demi-géant qui nous amène à Hogwarts, je vais avoir envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. » déclara froidement Erus. « Papa dit que c'est un crétin. »

« Probablement un fan de Dumbledore » dit le blond avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Oh, j'aimerais tellement trouver quelque chose de vraiment mauvais à propos de cet homme et le raconter ensuite à Père... »

« Qui te dit que cela ne va pas arriver ? » l'interrompit Hermione « Je peux vous aider. »

« Tu ne sais même pas qui il est ! » s'écria Draco, perplexe.

« S'il est du côté de Dumby, je ne l'accepterai pas. » dit la jeune fille, catégorique, les lèvres serrées et les bras croisés.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de tes parents ? » demanda Erus.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Dumbledore est celui qui m'a laissé à cet orphelinat. Je n'y retournerai jamais ! Je vivrai dans la rue, s'il le faut ! »

« Le vieux fou t'a laissé là-bas ? » s'écria à nouveau Draco en lançant un Silencio sur le compartiment. « Ca voudrait dire que tu es une Pure-sang ou au moins une Sang-mêlée. »

« C'est ce que j'espère. » dit Hermione et elle lança un regard à son ami brun.

« Severus Snape, le professeur de Potion à Hogwarts, va nous aider à faire la potion. »

« Tu le connais ? » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« C'est mon parrain. Mon père et lui sont amis. »

« Trop cool ! »

**XXXX**

Jusqu'à ce que le chariot à bonbon ne passe devant leur compartiment, les trois enfants parlèrent de l'école. Quand la sorcière toqua à leur porte, ils déverrouillèrent la porte et utilisèrent un peu de leur argent. Erus n'aimait pas vraiment les sucreries, ou en tout cas, Voldemort ne lui en laissait pas beaucoup manger. C'est pourquoi il se contenta très bien des sandwichs que Fabella lui avait préparé. Draco s'assit après le départ de la sorcière et dit :

« C'est Fabella qui a cuisiné ça ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Erus.

« Est-ce que je peux goûter, s'il-te-plaît. » pria le blond. « Ton elfe de maison est une très bonne cuisinière ! »

« Elfe de maison ? J'ai lu des choses à propos d'eux mais j'ai entendu dire que seuls les riches en possédaient. » dit la fille.

« Papa est un peu riche donc on en a quelques uns. « répondit le brun. « Et oui Draco, elle en a fait assez pour nourrir au moins cinq personnes donc tu peux en prendre un. Tu en veux un Hermione ? »

**XXXX**

Ils se changèrent et mirent leurs uniformes environ dix minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent Hogsmeade.

« Tu ne vas pas changer de chemise ? » se renseigna Draco.

« Aucune chance ! C'est ma chemise préférée, papa me l'a donné. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il qu'il l'avait eu de son père ? » s'enquit en chuchotant Hermione. Ils étaient en train de descendre du train et Erus se trouvait un peu devant.

« Erus est un peu protecteur envers les affaires que son père lui offre » répondit le blondinet. « Cette homme ne lui offre pas des cadeaux tout les jours et Erus apprécie énormément ne serait que le plus petit des présents que celui-là peut lui offrir. »

Erus sauta du train et grimaça en entendant hurler Hagrid :

« Premières années, ici ! Tout les premières années, v'nez ici ! »

« Merde » constata Draco. « C'était bien lui. »

« Tu es le plus près » dit soudain Erus.

« Pardon ? » demandèrent ses deux amis, ne comprenant pas.

« J'avais dit que j'étranglerai quelqu'un. »

« Erus, n'ose même pas ! » répliqua très vite le blond, reculant un peu en voyant le dit-Erus regarder fixement sa gorge. « Je suis un ami, tu te souviens ? Un ami ! »

Le garçon prit la mouche et suivit les premières années.

« Il rigolait ou pas ? » demanda la fille au cheveux broussailleux.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit Draco avant de frémir. « Sûrement que non. N'en fait pas ton ennemi, il est réellement effrayant quand il est énervé. »

**XXXX**

Erus était assis et silencieux pendant que les bateaux traversaient le lac pour arriver au château. Il était assis avec Hermione, Draco et un garçon maladroit qu'Erus reconnut comme étant Longbottom. Voldemort avait tué ses parents avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher, lui. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, après tout, pourquoi aurait-il du ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au château et errèrent jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Si j'avais su que nous allions faire une randonnée, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, « Je n'aurais pas pris mes nouvelles chaussures. »

Hagrid regarda méchamment le Malfoy, qui lui rendit son regard. Erus dit :

« T'embêtes pas, Draco. »

« Mais j'aime ça ! » marmotta le blond et il adressa un regard furieux au dos de l'homme.

« C'est le maudit professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, une matière que le Ministère à décidé que les premières années devaient avoir. » siffla Hermione. « Je sais que c'est un idiot, on peut le voir très clairement, néanmoins, ne commence pas comme ça avec un professeur qui est avec Dumbledore. »

Draco fit la tête mais sut qu'elle avait raison. Cela ne l'empêcha, toutefois, pas de lancer un dernier regard mauvais au géant.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, une femme au visage sévère prit le relais. Elle les mena dans une pièce et leur dit :

« Maintenant, vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher. Compris ? »

Quelques uns marmonnèrent une réponse et elle continua :

« Vous pouvez en profiter pour faire un brin de toilette, si cela vous chante. »

Le trio pouffa de rire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron, qui portait une grosse tache sur le visage. Le Weasley devint rouge tomate. Elle se retourna puis sortit, les laissant seule. Les murmures commencèrent à s 'élever et les enfants regardèrent autour d 'eux. Erus se tourna vers Hermione et lui expliqua :

« En premier lieu, je vais demander certains trucs à Sev à propos de cette potion. Sans que Dumby le sache. »

« Donc le professeur de potions n'est pas en ligue avec le directeur ? » demanda la brune.

« Aucune chance » répondit le jeune garçon. « Severus est loyal à mon père et papa déteste Dumbledore. »

« Bien » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore essayé le shampoing ? » continua Erus.

« Tout simplement parce que si je le faisais et que c'était efficace, ne penses-tu pas que les mecs de l'orphelinat me l'aurait piqué ? »

« Pas faux … J'ai l'impression que je répète souvent ces deux mots avec toi. »

« Deux ou trois fois, je crois » répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

« Tout le monde » La sorcière, qu'Erus avait reconnu comme étant la directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, était de retour. « Je vais vous guider à la Grande Salle, dans laquelle vous serez réparti dans les différentes Maisons. Les quatre Maisons sont Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Quand vous serez placé dans votre Maison, vous y vivrez durant toute votre scolarité. Si vous êtes appliqué, vous ferez gagner des points à votre Maison. Ne respectez pas les règles et êtes attrapé par un professeur, vous en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la Maison avec les plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Maisons. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Elle les mena dans une grande salle avec quatre longues tables. La Table des professeurs était pleine. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un étrange chapeau. Elle fit un geste et les premières années s'arrêtèrent. Tout le monde regarda le chapeau et Erus fut impatient. Enfin, celui-ci se mit chanter mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, il fit balader ses yeux sur la Table des professeurs. Il y vit trois personnes qui le firent grimacer et presque leur lancer des maléfices. Potter, Black et Lupin. Ca y était, l'année scolaire était gâché !

Il déplaça ses yeux sur la silhouette de Severus, qui haussa un élégant sourcil à son attention. Erus haussa les épaules et montra les trois Maraudeurs d'un mouvement de la tête. Severus regarda dans la direction indiqué et eut un petit sourire hautain. Il leva les yeux au ciel et le garçon dut réprimer un rire. Apparemment, Sev était du même avis.

La chanson cessa et McGonagall déroula un long parchemin.

« Maintenant, lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez ici, mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous répartira dans la Maison dans laquelle vous conviendrez le mieux. »

Erus entendu vaguement Weasley dire quelque chose comme 'Je croyais que j'allais devoir combattre un troll' et le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut obligé de lever les yeux au ciel. Où donc avait-il pu entendre de telles idioties ?

La vieille sorcière commença à appeler des noms, et, un par un, les élèves venait et était réparti.

« Granger, Hermione ! »

Hermione s'avança et entendit deux 'Bonne chance' de la part d'Erus et de Draco. Elle alla vers le chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. La vieille sorcière plaça le chapeau sur la tête de la jeune fille et celui-ci cria immédiatement :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Erus regarda le directeur, qui avait l'air confus. Le garçon grogna contre le proviseur selon toute apparence, le vieil homme ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Hermione, elle, sourit et marcha en direction de la table des Serpentards.

« Je pensais qu'elle aurait été placé à Serdaigle. » chuchota Draco.

« Je le pensais aussi » répondit son ami. « Mais elle est un peu trop démoniaque pour la Maison des studieux. »

La Répartition continua. Erus remarqua distraitement que Longbottom avait atterri à Gryffondor. Y avait-il seulement une once de bravoure en ce gamin ? Comment il avait bien pu terminer chez les effrontés et héroïques était un vrai mystère pour Erus.

'Peut-être à cause de sa loyauté à Dumbledore ? Non, il aurait été envoyé à Poufsouffle...'

Les pensées d'Erus furent interrompu par l'appel de la sévère sorcière :

« Malfoy, Draco ! »

Draco s'avança puis s'assit. Le Choixpeau n'avait même pas touché sa tête qu'il hurla :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le jeune adolescent rejoint Hermione. Erus écouta lorsque Théodore Nott fut envoyé à Serpentard à son tour. Pansy Parkinson était une parfaite copie de sa mère et finit à Serpentard, elle aussi. Puis finalement :

« Riddle, Erus ! »

Il alla vers le chapeau tout en ignorant les regards que les professeurs lui lancèrent. Beaucoup d'entre eux avait du imaginer qu'il venait de la famille de Voldemort. Il put entendre le roux pouffer de rire, derrière lui, disant 'Riddle, quel nom ridicule' et il fut tenter de lui jeter un sort. Ce Weasley était vraiment la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux.

« _Oh ! »_ dit la vieille coiffe, après quelques instants, _« Tu es plutôt intéressant. Grande bravoure, mais pas vraiment la même que celle de Gryffondor. Tu voues une grande loyauté à ton père et à tes amis mais quelque chose me dit que tu me tueras si je te place à Poufsouffle. »_

'Oh, vraiment ?' pensa Erus sarcastiquement.

_« Oui, vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de savoir et une soif d'apprendre énorme mais Serdaigle n'est pas l'endroit où tu dois aller. Donc il reste Serpentard avec leur ruse et leur sorte de loyauté. Ta loyauté est plus comme celle des Serpentards et tu possèdes beaucoup de leur caractéristiques. Tu as toutes les choses requises pour être placé dans toutes les Maisons, donc tu fait parti des quatre. Tu appartiens à toutes les Maisons et pourtant aucune d'entre elles ... »_

'Oh, arrête de déblatérer comme ça, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai faim et je suis irrité. Envoie-moi juste quelque part. Mais si c'est à Poufsouffle que j'atterris, cette école n'aura plus de Choixpeau pour les prochaines Répartitions, je peux te l'assurer.'

_« Ok, donc pas à Poufsouffle. Tu seras un fier membre de ... »_

« … SERPENTARD ! »

Erus enleva la coiffe et se leva. Il fut sur le point de la donner à McGonagall quand il hésita. La sorcière sembla perplexe mais il l'ignora elle, les professeurs et le reste des élèves. Il regarda la coiffe parlante et dit :

« Pour un vieux chapeau, tu causes beaucoup ! »

Alors, il déposa le vieil accessoire parlant dans les mains de la sorcière, qui pensa avoir entendu le chapeau rire pendant que le garçon se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards pour se joindre à ses deux amis.

« Ben, dis donc ! Ca t'en a pris du temps ! » lui dit le blond.

« Ouais, il a été particulièrement énervant avec moi. » répondit Erus.

« Qu'a t-il dit ? » demanda Pansy, qui était assise à côté de sa jeune amie aux cheveux broussailleux. « Pansy Parkinson, à propos. »

« Erus Riddle » dit-il en serrant sa main. « Ce maudit chapeau a dit que je pouvais être dans toutes les Maisons. »

« Dans toutes ? » reprit Hermione.

« Me demande pas » répondit Erus avant de frissonner. « Rien que le fait de penser qu'il aurait pu me placer à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle me hérisse la peau. »

Draco lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. Erus prêta peu d'attention au reste de la Répartition, tentant d'ignorer le mal-de-tête qu'il sentait poindre. Oh, le Manoir et son silence lui manquait déjà. Il n'entendit pas ce que dit Dumbledore et c'est pourquoi il fut un peu choqué de voir la nourriture apparaître devant lui. Il secoua la tête et prit son verre. Il le finit complètement avant de s'attaquer aux mets présents sur la table.

« Mal-de-tête ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui » répondit simplement Erus, en se massant les tempes. « Ca va prendre du temps avant que je ne m'habitue à tout ce bruit. »

**XXXX**

Pendant que Erus parlait à ses nouveaux camarades, Dumbledore avait les yeux posé sur le garçon. Il ressemblait un peu à Tom et agissait même comme le jeune homme qui devint le Dark Lord. Mais le directeur avait regardé dans ses registres. La famille de cet enfant venait d'Irlande, donc ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de lien de parenté.

Severus examinait le proviseur et il vit l'homme tombé dans son piège. Il sourit, satisfait, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à, ô combien il avait été facile de berner le vieil homme.

Après le dîner, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.

« Je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Maintenant, je voudrais vous rappelez quelques petites choses. La Forêt Interdite n'est pas autorisé aux élèves sans professeurs, et je voulais le redire à quelques élèves. »

Avec ça, il regarda les jumeaux Weasley. Erus les observa et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire largement. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et cette année, le troisième étage est interdit d'accès à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'affreuses conditions. » continua le directeur. « Avec ça, je finirai le dîner. Maintenant, tous au lit ! »

« Mourir dans d'affreuses conditions ? Ca sonne comme ce que tu as envie de faire à quelqu'un ! » dit le blond à Erus alors que ses camarades tournaient leurs yeux vers le garçon au cheveux longs.

« Tais-toi, où _tu _seras celui qui mourra dans la douleur ! »

**XXXX**

Ils descendirent aux donjons, menés par le préfet, Marcus Flint. Contrairement aux autres Maisons, les nouveaux élèves étaient silencieux et marchaient tranquillement derrière l'étudiant plus âgé. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Flint se retourna et dit :

« Il y aura des changements de mot-de-passes deux fois par trimestre mais essayez de vous rappeler des bons. Celui que vous utiliserais à partir de maintenant sera 'Belladonna'. »

Il se tourna vers le portrait, qui acquiesça et le tableau s'ouvrit. Ils passèrent par un couloir étroit et débouchèrent sur la salle commune des Serpentards. C'était une longue pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière du feu. Le plafond ne pouvait pas être vu dû au faible éclairage et il semblait être bien haut malgré que l'on se trouve dans les donjons. Les murs étaient drapés dans les tons verts et argents de la Maison de Serpentard. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient d'un joli vert-foncé et semblaient extrêmement confortables.

Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le parrain d'Erus rentra dans la salle. Flint pivota pour faire face aux premières années et dit :

« C'est votre Directeur de Maison, le professeur Severus Snape. Traitez-le avec respect. »

Ils hochèrent tous vivement la tête et Severus prit la parole :

« Je suis venu voir si votre nouvelle Maison vous convenait. J'espère que nous réussirons à nous entendre. Distribue-leur les chambres, Marcus. »

« Oui, professeur. » répondit le cinquième année. « Vous partagerez vos chambres : trois personnes par pièce. Les filles avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons. Choisissez bien vos colocataires puisque vous passerez les sept prochaines années ensemble, puis venez m'informer des groupes. »

Erus et Draco tournèrent leurs yeux vers leur nouvel ami, Blaise Zabini, qui leur dit simplement :

« Allez-y, foncez. »

Draco s'approcha de Flint et l'informa :

« Erus Riddle, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. »

« Ce fut rapide » remarqua Marcus avant d'écrire les noms malgré tout. « Vous avez la première chambre à droite. Aller vous préparer pour la nuit. »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit le blond et les trois partirent découvrir la pièce qui était la leur quand Hermione, Pansy et Milicent Bulstrode se mirent ensemble.

Erus et Draco firent un signe de la main à la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

**XXXX**

Notre jeune garçon était allongé sur son lit et écoutait les deux respirations paisibles de ses compagnons de chambre, indiquant que Blaise et Draco dormaient. Toutefois, lui n'y arrivait pas. Il s'assit et sortit de sous son pyjama, le médaillon. Il l'ouvrit et élargit le miroir se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il murmura le nom de son père et, bientôt, la tête de Voldemort apparut.

« Erus » dit son père. « Il est vingt-trois heures trente. Pourquoi es-tu toujours debout ? »

« Arrive pas à dormir » répondit Erus « J'ai pensé que je pourrais te dire bonne nuit. »

« Comment a été la Répartition ? »

« Ennuyante » pleurnicha le jeune élève. « Le chapeau a dit que je pouvais être placé dans toutes les Maisons mais que pourtant, je n'allais dans aucune. »

« Et tu as été mis à ? » interrogea le Dark Lord.

« Serpentard. C'est là que je conviens le mieux. »

« Bien, mon fils ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « Et avec qui partages-tu ta chambre ? »

« Draco et Blaise Zabini. »

« Zabini ? »

« Ils sont neutres » expliqua le fils. « Et sa mère est veuve en ce moment. Ses maris ont tendance à mourir rapidement après leur mariage et à la laisser affreusement riche ! »

« Elle à l'air d'être une femme tout à fait sympathique … maintenant, va au lit ! »

« D'accord, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, mon fils. Harcèle Severus pour moi ! »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ? »

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla à six heures et resta allongé pendant un long moment. Puis, il réalisa qu'il serrait fortement son médaillon et relâcha le collier. Il s'assit et poussa les couvertures. Rapidement, il fit un brin de toilette dans la petite salle de bain et s'habilla. Il mettait ses manuels dans son sac lorsque Draco sortit du sommeil.

« Tu te réveilles beaucoup trop tôt ! » dit le blond avec un bâillement.

Erus ne répondit pas.

« Erus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien » dit le garçon brun en se brossant ses cheveux humides.

« Tu mens ! » dit Draco tout en sortant du lit.

« Je sais » répliqua Erus. Il prit son sac avec lui. « Je vous attendrai dans la salle commune. »

Avec ça, il partit. Blaise demanda au blond :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est comme ça chaque matin. » expliqua Draco avec un geste de la main. « Il n'aime les enfants en général et rien que la pensée de dormir avec deux d'entre eux doit l'avoir rendu grognon. »

« Et tu es resté à ses côtés toutes ces années ? » demanda Blaise.

« Il n'est pas si méchant » répliqua-t-il en ajustant ses robes. « Il n'est juste pas habitué aux enfants. Il a grandit entouré d'adultes je suis le seule enfant de son âge avec qui il a été pendant les dix dernières années. »

Blaise regarda le blond, incrédule.

« T'es sérieux ? » il demanda et l'autre jeune acquiesça. « Comment sont ses parents ? Est-ce ... »

« Il n'en a plus qu'un, sa mère est morte. » le coupa Draco.

« Oh... »

« Ne la mentionne pas devant lui. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu veux mourir ? » s'enquit notre blondinet avec un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage en regardant. « Si tu veux quand même parler d'elle devant lui, laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'enfuir. Je l'ai vu en colère quelques fois et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de revivre. »

Sur ce, le blond s'en alla prendre une douche rapide, laissant derrière lui Blaise, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il la ferma soudainement et chuchota :

« Flippant ... »

**XXXX**

Erus était installé dans un fauteuil, pianotant avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Flint apparut dans les escaliers et fut surpris de voir un élève éveillé à cet heure-là.

« Qu'attends-tu ? » interrogea-t-il le garçon.

« Mes deux amis, monsieur. » répondit-il. « La Grande Salle n'ouvrira pas avant quinze minutes. »

« Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas ce temps pour étudier ? »

« Je suis en avance dans certaines matières » dit lentement Erus. « Mon premier cours est Potion, si le professeur Snape ne s'est pas trompé, il est rare qu'il le fasse, et je suis déjà en troisième année dans cette classe. Je suis d'un niveau de seconde année en Enchantement et en Métamorphose, bien plus loin en DCFM et j'en connais pas mal à propos de l'histoire … et qui donc a besoin de du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Toutefois, j'ai déjà lu le manuel deux fois. »

La mâchoire de Flint se décrocha. Erus joua avec une ficelle qui dépassait de l'accoudoir et poursuivit :

« Tout a déjà été réglé avec les professeurs. Je vais pouvoir être avec mes camarades de classe mais les instituteurs ont des cours spéciaux pour moi. »

« Tu m'as l'air plutôt intelligent » s'exclama Marcus après un long moment. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil situé à l'opposé de celui du brun.

« Pas plus que ça » répondit Erus avant de regarder l'adolescent. « J'aime juste lire et j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à ça. Mon père ne s'est pas vraiment plaint sauf quand il est apparu que je m'y connaissais plus que lui en histoire. »

« Qui est ton père ? »

« Même les murs de Serpentard ont des oreilles, donc cela doit rester secret pour le moment. » chuchota le fils de Voldemort et les yeux de Flint s'écarquillèrent avant d'opiner du chef.

« Bon ! Eh bien, bonne chance pour ton premier jour. « dit-il puis il se leva. « Il est temps de réveiller quelques étudiants. »

Quand Erus vit le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent, il s'exprima :

« En ce moment-même, je suis vraiment content de me lever tôt le matin. Par la même occasion, Draco et Blaise sont sûrement déjà debout. Draco ne se lève pas trop tard et vu la façon dont il se prépare, ça relèverait du miracle si Blaise dormait toujours. »

Flint fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'esquiva de la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans les chambres des élèves. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond et son nouvel ami arrivèrent.

«Ca va mieux, maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

« Je vais bien. Désolé si j'ai été un peu brusque. »

« Pas de problème, tu vas vite t'y habituer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » continua le Malfoy. « Et si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Père dit que les elfes de maison de Hogwarts sont de super bons cuisiniers. »

« Tant que je ne dis pas ça à Fabella » marmotta le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. « La pauvre elfe s'en pendrait. »

**XXXX**

Hermione, Pansy et Millicent se joignirent rapidement aux trois garçons à table. Erus parcourait son manuel de Potion de troisième année pour être sur d'avoir bien tout compris. Il avait déjà lu les chapitres trois fois, donc le fait qu'il le refasse dépassait les autres.

« Erus, tu le connais déjà le programme » se plaint Draco. « Allez, sois un peu social ! »

« D'accord » marmonna Erus avant de mettre le live de côté.

Il prit un peu de bacon et d'omelette et commença à manger pendant que les autres bavardaient. Il ajouta un commentaire de temps à autre. Bientôt, Severus s'approcha de sa table et entreprit de distribuer les emplois du temps. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au sien puis dit :

« Potion avec les Griffondors, en premier cours, le lundi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

« Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Griffondors est encore pire » grogna Erus. « Le géant va favoriser les Griffons, c'est évident ! »

Les six enfants poussèrent un soupir en même temps. Hermione examina son emploi du temps et dit :

« Nous avons deux matières avec les Gryffindors, DCFM et Soins aux Créatures Magiques et les deux profs viennent de Gryffondor. Prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre à propos de leur ancienne Maison et on est foutu. » Elle lança un regard mauvais à son papier. « Génial. D'autres mauvaises nouvelles tant qu'on y est ? » gronda-t-elle. Erus rigola.

**XXXX**

Erus s'installa au deuxième rang à droite de la classe de Potion avec Draco et Hermione. Blaise, Millicent et Pansy s'assirent juste devant eux. Les autres Serpentards arrivèrent peu après, suivit par les rouges et ors. Erus les observa et vit Weasley, Longbottom et deux sang-mêlés nommés Finnigan et Thomas s'asseoir ensemble et tenter de paraître supérieurs. Et mince, déjà un gang. Remarque, Sev allait bien s'amuser avec les Griffons, cette année. Les filles avaient l'air plus intéressé par quelques magazines que par leur livres.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le professeur de potion entra d'un pas raide, ses robes s'ouvrant en grand. Erus comprit soudain pourquoi certains le surnommait la grande chauve-souris(**).

« Silence ! » siffla-t-il. Les élèves se turent. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art des potions, pas pour bavarder ! Ouvrez vos livres page vingt-six et commencez ! Les ingrédients se trouvent au premier rang. Maintenant ! »

Ils se bousculèrent tous pour prendre les éléments nécessaires pendant que l'homme marchait à grands pas en direction de son filleul.

« Tu vas effectuer une potion légèrement plus compliquée que ce que j'avais prévu. » dit Severus.

« Quel genre de potion ? »

« Celle que Mlle Granger et toi prévoyaient de faire. » répliqua l'instituteur avec un sourire. « Voilà les consignes. J'ai déjà sorti les ingrédients pour toi. »

Plusieurs Gryffindors remarquèrent cela et une des filles prit la parole.

« Um, professeur ? »

« Oui, Mlle Patil ? » dit Sev de sa voix doucereuse, indiquant ainsi qu'il était déjà agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon doit faire une potion spéciale ? » demanda-t-elle et les Gryffindors approuvèrent.

« Ce garçon a reçu un enseignement privé quand il était plus jeune et, par conséquent, est plus avancé en Potion que vous ne l'êtes. » répondit le professeur avant de se redresser et de se tenir bien droit. «Il reçoit actuellement un devoir de troisième année parce qu'il en a les capacités. Je ne vais pas gâcher le don d'une personne en lui faisant faire des potions qu'il a déjà créé, il y a quelques années. Maintenant, continuez ! Erus, devant ! »

Le dit-garçon se leva et alla jusqu'au premier rang. Les Gryffindors l'examinèrent avec méfiance mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il récupéra ses ingrédients et retourna à son siège. Draco lui lança un regard furtif au papier qu'avait confié Severus à son filleul et articula un 'déjà ?'. Erus hôcha la tête et Draco donna un petit coup de coude à Hermione. Elle le regarda et il lui chuchota quelque chose. Soudain, elle sembla s'illuminer et elle tourna la tête vers son ami aux cheveux longs. Le garçon se contenta d'un petit mouvement affirmatif de la tête et commença à préparer ses ingrédients.

A la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait perdu un total de trente points, la plupart à cause de Longbottom et Weasley. Erus secoua la tête en sortant. Il avait fait la moitié de la potion et son parrain avait promis de la terminer pour lui. Bientôt ils pourraient savoir si la jeune fille était une Née-moldu ou non.

Les six amis se présentèrent au cours d'Enchantement assez tôt et s'assirent à un bureau. Pansy, Millicent et Blaise continuèrent à discuter de quelque chose à propos du moment où ils avaient débuté en Potion pendant que le jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux trois et demanda à Erus :

« Comment ça s'est passé avec la potion ? »

« C'était un peu compliqué à faire » déclara le jeune adolescent pensivement. « Et ça devait être précis. Severus a même fait une toute petite faute dans l'écriture des consignes et ça aurait explosé si il ne m'avais pas corrigé au dernier moment. C'est pourquoi je n'ai fais que la moitié le reste était un peu trop dur pour moi. Sev m'a promis de finir et il me dira quand nous pourrons la tester.

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'enlever le sort lorsqu'elle entendit des Serdaigles arriver.

Erus était content d'avoir quelques cours sans les Griffons. Serdaigle était bien plus calme et se comportait bien mieux. Et même si Flitwick était leur directeur de Maison, il était très stricte et ne favorisait pas sa propre Maison. La plupart des professeurs avaient tendance à le faire.

Lorsque la classe fut assise, Flitwick rentra. Il commença le cours en faisant l'appel. Il ne s'arrêta même pas au nom d'Erus, le regardant juste quand il répondit. Il débuta, ensuite, immédiatement par présenter sa manière et, quand il eut fini, le leçon commença.

**XXXX**

« C'était plutôt intéressant » commenta Hermione lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours pour se rendre à la Grande Salle c'était le déjeuner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait faire, Erus ? »

« Il a voulu que j'essaye d'arrêter des choses en plein vol. » dit Erus en se massant le front.

En voyant son ami grimacer, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pour ton information, je me suis fait frappé par un livre » déclara sèchement le garçon. « Et ça m'a atterri directement en pleine tête. »

« Ne te laisse pas abattre, c'est l'heure du repas ! »

« Et nous avons une classe avec les Gryffindors à la fin de la journée. » lui rappela Erus. « C'est le géant qui fait ce cours. »

« Ne ruine pas mon moment préféré de la journée. » pleurnicha le blond pendant qu'Hermione éclatait de rire à la vue de l'expression de Draco.

**XXXX**

Erus fut un peu surpris quand il vit que Lupin était professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était assis et attendait dans la salle de classe, seul avec l'homme. La pause de midi durerait encore trente minutes et Hermione était parti aux toilettes. Draco était allé quelque part et Erus s'était vite ennuyé, tout seul, d'où la raison de sa présence si tôt, dans la classe. Donc voilà, il attendait que le cours commence. Avec Lupin. L'homme n'avait pas eu l'air dérangé par sa présence, c'est pourquoi Erus avait continué à relire le manuel de la matière. Par chance, cette classe ne comportait que des Serpentards.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait déjà appris le programme de première année de cette matière mais avait oublié de le mentionner. Il serait donc obligé de suivre le programme normal de la classe. Au moins, il aurait des bonnes notes aux devoirs.

Erus ignorait que le professeur Lupin le regardait. L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à ses amis Sirius et James depuis que Lily avait été tué. Les deux compères s'en étaient remis, lui, non. Lily avait été une très bonne amie. Elle l'avait soutenu durant ses dépressions. La jeune femme lui avait même révéler un secret, un secret qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais dire à personne. Elle lui avait révéler sa véritable identité. Remus n'avait pas été si surpris que ça d'apprendre qu'elle était l'héritière de la famille Mortimer, il avait vu des photos de cette famille et pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait quelques uns de leur traits physiques. Il garda le secret.

Mais maintenant, il n'avait personne avec qui partager des secrets, personne sur qui se reposer lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Sirius et James s'étaient trop éloignés de lui.

Il avait commencé à observer le jeune Erus par ennui lorsque, soudain, il entraperçut les yeux du gamin. Les yeux de Lily. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient identiques à ceux d'Erus. Le garçon sembla finalement en avoir en assez d'être fixé ainsi et leva ses yeux vers son professeur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il au loup-garou.

« Rien, je suis juste curieux de savoir ce que tu marmonnais, mais cela ne me concerne pas. »

Erus blêmit un peu, il avait entendu ses lamentations ? A quel point l'ouïe de cet homme était-elle bonne ?

« En fait, je me plaignais du manuel. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Lupin se leva et se rapprocha du fils du Dark Lord. Normalement, celui-ci n'aurait pas aimé qu'un ami de Potter s'approche de lui mais quelque chose en cet homme le mit en confiance instantanément. Puis Erus rencontra le regard de son instituteur. Ils étaient tristes et fatigués, si fatigués de la vie ! Cette homme n'avait pas d'ami. Il baissa les yeux et dit :

« Je connais déjà le programme de cette année, je l'ai déjà effectué. J'ai juste oublié de le préciser à mon père, pour qu'il transmette l'information.

« Tu as déjà fait la première année ? » Lupin avait haussé les sourcils durant son explication.

« C'est compréhensible que vous ne croyez pas mais ... »

« Peux-tu me donner ton livre ? »

Erus leva la tête, confus. Il lui passa le manuel et l'entendit dire :

« Si tu réussis à passer mon questionnaire, veux-tu que je te fasse le programme de deuxième année ? Je pense pouvoir m'arranger pour te l'apprendre en même temps que je fais cours aux autres. »

Erus sourit, il aimait bien cet homme.

« Allez-y, monsieur. »

**XXXX**

Lupin était sans-voix. Erus ne lui avait pas donné une seule mauvaise réponse. Pourtant, il avait posé de nombreuses questions à l'enfant.

« Tu as, en effet, déjà fait ta première année ! » dit-il avec un petit rire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la copie que lui avait rendu l'enfant. « Tu y as répondu en seulement dix minutes, c'est assez impressionnant ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te préparer un cours, là, tout de suite, mais je pense avoir un manuel de seconde année quelque part ... »

Le professeur revint vers son bureau et regarda dans le placard se trouvant juste derrière. Il fouilla dedans quelques instants puis fit un petit 'Aha' et en sortit un manuel. Il le parcourut rapidement puis le tendit au jeune garçon :

« Il m'appartenait quand j'étais un tout petit peu plus grand que toi donc il est un peu vieux. Tu peux l'utiliser aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

« Était-ce si facile ? »

« Normalement, non. Tu dois aller voir le directeur et obtenir une permission, des trucs comme ça, tu vois ? Mais je suis capable de reconnaître une personne s'y connaissant sur le sujet. Et tu t'y connais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire en sorte que Dumbledore soit au courant de la situation. »

Erus remarqua le petit ricanement que le loup-garou émit après avoir prononcé le nom de Dumbledore et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lupin le regarda avec lassitude et continua :

« Désolé, je ne suis pas un fan de Albus Dumbledore mais il est le seul à m'avoir offert un travail. Et si tu lisais le premier chapitre pendant que je prépare quelques questions à laquelle tu devras répondre ? Je ferais quelque chose de mieux pour notre prochain cours. »

Erus approuva et l'homme retourna une fois encore à son bureau. Intérieurement, il sourit.

'Pas un fan de Dumby ? Je t'aime bien Lupin ... je pourrais peut-être essayer de te convertir aux Ténèbres ...'

**XXXX**

« Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques craint franchement. »

Erus était d'accord avec ce que venait de déclarer alors qu'ils étaient entrain de rentrer au château. La leçon avait été horrible à son commencement mais s'était plutôt bien terminée. Hagrid avait des licornes avec lui, pour le premier cours, mais il n'avait pas voulu que les Serpentards s'approchent. Les verts et argents l'avait questionné à ce propos mais il les avait délibérément ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'une des licornes se mette en mouvement. Elle dépassa les Gryffindors et ne prêta pas attention aux appels du géant. A la place, la créature avait trotté jusqu'à Hermione et, arrivée près d'elle, avait soufflé délicatement sur son visage, enchantée. La jeune fille caressa la crinière de la licorne avec précaution, et le magnifique animal, heureux, avait réitéré son geste précédent. Même Erus fut autorisé à la toucher et la créature magique fit se rencontrer doucement le bout de son nez avec le front du garçon. Elle avait ensuite soufflé prudemment, faisant voler un peu ses cheveux et Erus avait rit à la sensation. La créature fut encore plus contente lorsqu'elle entendit le son mélodieux et se tourna vers Blaise avant de lui souffler doucement dessus.

L'homme avait mit fin au cours brutalement et avait emmené de force la licorne loin des Serpentards. La licorne avait fini par se mettre en colère contre Hagrid et s'était enfuie dans la forêt. Hagrid rugit aux Serpentards de disparaître de sa vue et ils s'étaient retirés.

Hermione était sur un petit nuage. De temps en temps, elle touchait sa joue, là où la licorne avait soufflé. Les licornes n'étaient pas si amicales que ça envers les humains donc elle faisait partie des chanceux avec Erus et Blaise qui avaient eu la joie d'être acceptés par ces créatures sublimes. D'ailleurs, Blaise était toujours dans une sorte d'état de choc. Il n'avait fait que répéter la même phrase depuis qu'ils étaient partis :

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ferait ça... »

« En tout cas, elle a eu l'air d'apprécier le rire d'Erus » dit Draco.

Hermione toucha encore une fois sa joue, une expression rêveuse collée sur le visage.

**XXXX**

Quand Erus se mit à manger, il sentit plus d'un regard noir dirigé contre lui. Il soupira et leva la tête. La plupart des premières années de Gryffondor les regardaient méchamment Hermione, Blaise et lui

« Les Gryffindors sont stupides. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. » répliqua Draco.

« Pourquoi nous fixent-ils comme ça ? On a pas jeter de sort à la licorne, pourtant ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Ils doivent sûrement penser que si … T'embêtes pas. »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Lupin l'observait aussi mais gentiment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lupin est sympa avec toi ? »demanda le blond. « Il était à Gryffondor et pourtant, il a été gentil avec toi et même avec nous. »

« Il est différent. Il n'est pas comment j'avais pensé qu'il serait. »

« C'est un loup-garou, non ? » l'interrogea Draco sur le même ton bas.

« Oui, et quoi ? »

« Fais-le se joindre à nous. » Tout en parlant, il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« J'y pensais » dit Erus « Mais il a besoin de s'habituer à l'idée et à moi avant que je ne fasse la suggestion. »

Le blond regarda longuement son ami et s'exprima :

« Tu aimes bien faire en sorte que les gens se joigne à notre cause, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ! Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu souris comme un fou … C'est flippant et … Erus … je crois bien que tu viens de faire Longbottom se pisser dessus. »

**XXXX**

Erus était installé dans la Salle Commune, plus tard, le soir, quand Severus rentra. Les élèves murmurèrent un 'Bonsoir, professeur' à son attention avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

« Erus, Draco et Mlle Granger, voudriez-vous venir avec moi ? »

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, déposèrent leurs sacs dans leurs chambres et suivirent leur professeur de Potion. Il entra dans son bureau puis continua en passant par un couloir caché derrière un étagère. Il arriva devant un portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui lui dit :

« Tu invites des enfants dans tes appartements, Severus ? »

« Ils ont une raison d'être ici » répondit Severus. « L'honneur de Serpentard »

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le portrait. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon et sur la table, on pouvait apercevoir deux flacons de potion.

« Voilà la potion qui va te dire d'où vous venez, celle qu'a commencé Erus ce matin et que j'ai terminé il y a peu de temps. » commença Sev. « Je vais d'abord m'assurer qu'elle soit vraiment réussi avec le sang de Draco, puis, si tout va bien, vous la testerez juste après, Miss Granger. »

« Appelez-moi Hermione, monsieur. » (***)

« Hermione » corrigea. « Draco, ta main. »

Le blond tendit et Severus y fit une petite coupure. Il laissa deux gouttes de sang tomber dans un des flacons puis soigna la coupure. En un instant, la potion, qui était à la base, bleue, devint verte foncée et deux noms se formèrent avec la fumée que le sang avait occasionné.

« Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black » lut à voix haute maître des potions. « Bien, ça marche. Hermione, ta main. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de tendre sa main et Severus suivit la même procédure. Il la soigna et la potion prit la même couleur verte que pour l'autre. Deux noms commencèrent à se former et Erus s'étrangla presque quand il lut l'un des deux.

« Ceasas Bellum et Kasandra Mortimer » dit Severus tout haut, bien que tremblant un peu, avant d'écrire les noms.

« Etaient-ils des Pur-Sangs ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement en regardant le nom de ses parents.

« Bellum et Mortimer sont deux des plus connus des familles obscures. » dit le parrain d'Erus lentement. « Elles sont de sang-pur toutes les deux. La famille a été cru éteinte en 1980 avec la mort de Ceasas mais il a un frère vivant, si je me rappelle bien. La famille Mortimer se cache car on la croit responsable d'actes qu'elle n'a pas commis. »

« Dumbledore semblait surpris lorsque j'ai atterri à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle.

« Les deux familles ont toujours été répartis à Serdaigle. » lui répondit Sev. « Ton père était à Serpentard mais il a été le premier de sa famille en deux cent ans. »

« Je suis une Pure-sang » dit Hermione avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. « Je suis une Pure-sang et j'ai été obligé de grandir avec des Moldus ! »

Erus respirait rapidement en vérifiant mentalement l'arbre généalogique de sa mère. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce maudit, sénile, vieux crétin … Il avait réellement envie de prendre sa baguette et de tuer quelqu'un.

« Erus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Severus le sortit de ses pensées et le garçon leva les yeux. Hermione avait l'air inquiète, tout comme Draco et Severus se trouvait à ses côtés, ses yeux exprimant très clairement une vive inquiétude.

« Kasandra Mortimer, » commença lentement Erus d'une voix tremblante de colère, qui fit que Severus sembla encore plus inquiet si cela était possible. « Et ma mère, Lily Morphis Mortimer, … elles étaient cousines. »

Silence. Ils fixèrent tous le garçon. Il devint pâle de fureur et gronda :

« Dumbledore a placé une de mes cousines dans un lieu où vivent des Moldus ? Malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'elle avait encore une famille ?! »

« Erus, calme-toi ! » hurla Draco mais c'était trop tard.

Le vent commença à souffler dans la pièce et Hermione glapit. Elle regarda Severus, qui sembla sortir soudain de l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Il prit vivement le garçon dans ses bras, arracha le médaillon qui pendait toujours du cou du fils de Voldemort et agrandit le miroir à l'intérieur.

« Tom, tu dois venir maintenant ! »

Le vent ne se calma pas étant donné qu'Erus n'avait pas enregistré que son parrain venait d'appeler son père. Un instant après, de la fumée noire s'échappa du miroir et Hermione vit pour la première fois le père du jeune adolescent, lorsqu'il était inquiet. Des yeux rouges, normalement froids et calculateurs, étaient, là, remplis de terreur. Son corps entier était tendu comme si il s'attendait à voir un ennemi. Il resta immobile un instant, désorienté, avant de repérer son enfant.

Il fit un pas et prit Erus des bras de Severus. Il serra fort son garçon contre son torse et presque immédiatement, le vent se calma. Severus recula légèrement et les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres passèrent de son ami à Draco et Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons découvert qui étaient les parents d'Hermione. »

« Et ? »

« Sa mère était la cousine de Lily, Tom. » répondit doucement Severus.

Le Dark Lord se tendit à nouveau et tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami. Le maître des potions hôcha la tête pour répondre à la question silencieuse de Tom. Lentement, les yeux de Voldemort retournèrent contempler la jeune orpheline. Il laissa la tête de son fils se poser sur son épaule. Il observa la fille pendant un long moment. Puis il se tourna encore une fois vers Severus et dit faiblement :

« Est-elle la fille de Ceasas et Kasandra ?

« Oui » répondit Hermione à la place de Snape. « Je suis leur fille. Vous les connaissiez ? »

« C'étaient des gens bien. » dit Tom en s'asseyant. La tête de son fils était toujours posée sur son épaule. « Oui, je les connaissais très bien. Je ne pensais pas que toi, leur fille, serait en vie. Quand ils sont morts, Dumbledore a appelé cela un malheureux accident. Moi, non. Je ne peux pas appelé cela un accident. »

« Comment appelez-vous ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Un meurtre » La fille le regarda droit dans les yeux. « 'L'accident' se produisit ici-même. » il continua avant de fermer les yeux pour se forcer à se calmer en sentant sa magie s'échapper à cause de la colère. « Les étages de Hogwarts ne s'effondrent pas comme ça, sans raison, tuant sur le coup plusieurs personnes. Dumbledore a quelque chose à avoir dans tout cela, je le sais. Ce foutu vieil homme les a assassiné ! »

Erus avait commencé à respirer plus lentement pendant que les autres discutaient mais ses yeux reflétait toujours une colère immense. Il ne les entendait pas parler.

« Même si elles étaient cousines, Kasandra et Lily ne se sont jamais rencontrées » continua le Dark Lord. « Lily voulait tellement la rencontrer mais ... »

Là, il s'arrêta de parler. Il prit une grande respiration.

« Mais ? » le pressa-t-elle.

Le sorcier noir la regarda à nouveau et secoua la tête, presque pour lui-même. Il se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux vers son fils et dit calmement :

« Je l'ai tué avant qu'elle n'en ait la chance. »

Hermione fut celle qui se tendit, cette fois-ci. Le père d'Erus avait tué la mère de son enfant ?

« Pourquoi » finit-elle par demander.

« Lily m'avait trahi. Elle a aussi cherché à me cacher Erus . Quand je les ai finalement trouvé, elle m'a demandé de la tuer. »

« Elle vous l'a demandé ? Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? »

« Elle était trop honteuse pour vivre. Lily était une fière sorcière et elle était allée tellement loin qu'elle s'était mise à se détester. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Erus la connaisse, qu'il voit la trahison qu'elle avait commise. Donc, je n'ai pas dit à Erus la raison pour laquelle je l'ai tué, pour qu'il puisse au moins tenter de l'aimer. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient mais elle se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? »

« Le frère de Ceasas, Cygnirius, et sa femme n'ont pas d'enfants. » déclara Voldemort. « Ils en ont toujours voulu un mais ils sont l'impossibilité de le concevoir. Ils seront vraiment heureux d'apprendre que leur nièce est en vie et qu'elle va bien. »

Hermione le regarda encore une fois et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Ca veut dire que j'ai une vraie famille ? »

« Oui, je les contacterai plus tard, ce soir, et leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Mais il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Hermione. »

« Je l'avais déjà deviné, en quelque sorte. »

« Kasandra et Ceasas t'ont nommé Cynthia Bellamoon » il dit. « J'ai toujours dit que 'Bellamoon' était un nom stupide mais ils m'ont gentiment ignoré. » Là, Hermione rigola et le Dark Lord tenta d'avoir l'air blessé. « Ils ont aussi ajouté un troisième nom. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Lily. » dit Voldemort avant de détourner les yeux de la jeune fille. « Kasandra t'a nommé à partir du prénom d'une cousine qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et qu'elle savait, pourtant, aimer. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher les larmes de couler et tout d'un coup, il y eut un jaillissement d'aura (****) qui indiqua qu'Erus était de retour. Voldemort se leva rapidement et recula un peu.

« Tu nous as fait peur, jeune homme » murmura-t-il à son fils.

« Ca m'a juste mis tellement en colère » expliqua Erus. « Je suis de sa famille et elle a été maltraité durant son enfance. »

« Mais elle aura bientôt une famille qui s'occupera bien d'elle. » Il resserra son étreinte. « Je vais devoir y aller ou sinon le vieux me remarquera. »

Erus enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et se mit à parler en Fourchelangue :

« _Et si je ne veux pas que tu partes ?_ »

Aussi bien Hermione que Draco tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction du père et de son fils, lorsque celui-ci adopta le langage des serpents. Le cerveau de la jeune fille se mit à marcher à cent à l'heure. Le Fourchelangue se passait de génération en génération dans la famille de Salazar Serpentard et le dernier connu était …

Déjà blanche, elle pâlit encore plus en regardant l'homme. Était-ce vraiment Voldemort, le Dark Lord ?

« _Arrête,_ » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son fils. « _Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester mais tu sais aussi que je serais toujours avec toi et tu seras de retour à la maison avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire 'Quidditch'. Fabella dit que le Manoir n'est plus plus le Manoir sans toi. Tu lui manques énormément_. »

Erus fut posé par Voldemort, qui lui sourit gentiment. Puis son père se tourna vers les autres.

« Severus, garde moi informé de tout ce qui se passe. Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Hermione. Elle va en avoir besoin pour se cacher du vieux con, à partir de maintenant. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. » répondit Severus.

Il vit la fille le contempler intensément donc il haussa un sourcil.

« Etes-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

L'homme le plus vieux de la pièce la regarda bizarrement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de répondre.

« Eh bien, tu as vraiment hérité de l'intelligence de ton père, je n'ai jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit, tout comme à son frère. Oui, c'est moi. Cela t'embête-t-il ? »

« Non. Je trouve que c'est cool. »

Voldemort en rit presque. Elle souriait d'un oreille à l'autre et il interrogea :

« Tu n'as pas encore testé le shampoing ?

« J'ai pensé que je l'essayerais ce soir. Il est dit, sur la bouteille, que si je l'utilise une fois, ça tiendra une semaine. »

« C'est celui qu'utilisais Kasandra pour contrôler ses cheveux. Et je l'ai rarement vu avec des cheveux broussailleux comme les tiens. »

La jeune fille sembla s'illuminer en entendant parler de ses parents.

« Peut-être que tu pourras passer les vacances de Noël avec nous, pour que je puisse t'en dire plus ? » proposa le mage noir.

« J'adorerais venir ! » cria presque Hermione.

Voldemort sourit, lâcha doucement la main de son fils puis annonça :

« Je dois y aller, maintenant. »

Erus acquiesça et son père disparut soudainement. Il garda sa main en l'air pendant un instant ou deux puis la laissa tomber.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, vous aussi. » déclara le maître des potions. « Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé mais si jamais vous rencontrer un professeur, bien qu'en j'en doute un peu, dîtes lui que vous y avez été autorisé. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondirent-ils avant de sortir.

**XXXX**

Ils étaient presque arrivés à leur dortoir quand Hermione se rapprocha d'Erus.

« Um … J'ai un peu lu au sujet de Hogwarts et des protections placées autour de l'école. »

« Oui, et ? » demanda le garçon, confus.

« On ne peut pas transplaner, utiliser de Portoloin ou aucun truc dans ce genre. »

« Je sait tout ça. Et ? »

« Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, ton père a réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ? »

Erus cligna des yeux. Draco, lui, prit une grande respiration et dit :

« Enfin, la réponse est évidente ! »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda Hermione en tournant la tête vers lui.

« C'est un foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tout les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont ce mérite. C'est tout simplement naturel pour eux. Tu sais, pour être un Dark Lord, tu dois t'habiller tout en noir, avoir des yeux mauvais et faire une peur bleue aux gens, en apparaissant comme le diable sorti de l'enfer, dans des endroits improbables. »

Erus et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de marcher et le fixèrent. Le blond attendit. Et un instant après, le garçon aux cheveux ébènes prit un air absent alors qu'il imaginait son père faire ce genre de choses. Il éclata promptement de rire et Hermione le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

'Mission accompli' pensa Draco.

**XXXX**

*Hogsmeade = Pré-au-Lard .. je préfère largement la version anglaise ! Ça sonne bien mieux à mes oreilles... désolé pour ceux que ça gêne.

**Je ne me rappelle plus quel surnom lui avait été attribué du coup, j'ai fait de la traduction mot à mot ^^' (J'ai cherché pourtant dans les bouquins … mais je retrouve pas)

***Comme c'est un petit peu plus difficile de savoir si les personnages se tutoient ou se vouvoient, je vais dire qu'à partir du moment où une personne A demande à être appelé par son prénom à une personne B, celle-ci commence à la tutoyer. Ce qui ne sera pas forcément le cas de la personne A. … Désolé, je sais que c'est confus mais je vois pas comment le dire autrement.

****Je ne suis pas sure de savoir ce que l'auteur a voulu dire par là, mais bon …

Voilà, voilà :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je suis réceptive à toutes sortes de critiques, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, dans le but de m'améliorer. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (de plus, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit mot ;) )


	5. Leçons de vol et Weasley

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire. **A la suite d'une review, j'ai décidé d'utiliser quelques noms en français comme Londubat à la place de Longbottom… Cependant, les noms les plus importants - Snape, Riddle, Malfoy ainsi qu'Hogwarts – seront conservés tels quels, donc cela ne devrait pas réellement déranger. Voilà voilà :)**

Whoah, neuf reviews pour le chapitre précédent ?! Vous êtes super sympa, merci beaucoup =DD Ca me touche vraiment :)

Allez bonne lecture ;)

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Quatre : Leçons de vol et les Weasley**

Erus se réveilla à nouveau à six heures et s'assit dans son lit. Il s'étira d'abord, puis se leva. Il grogna doucement en réalisant que tout les cours qu'il aurait ce jour-là, seraient avec les Gryffondors.

'Par pitié, achevez-moi.'

**XXXX**

Erus se tenait devant la salle de classe de Métamorphose - son premier cours de la journée - à environ huit heures vingt. La leçon ne commencerait pas avant huit heures trente mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se balader et d'explorer le collège comme Draco et Blaise l'avait fait. Hermione était assise à côté de lui, entrain de le lire son livre. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles souples et encadraient parfaitement son visage. Il ne lui restait seulement que quelques nœuds dans les cheveux mais autrement, elle était vraiment jolie. Autant Pansy que Millicent avaient été jalouses, dans le bon sens du terme mais Erus avait remarqué plusieurs filles des autres Maisons lui lancer des regards chargés de jalousie, durant le petit-déjeuner. Les Gryffondors, elles, avaient évidemment jeté des regards noirs.

Le garçon à la longue chevelure se mit à faire tourner la bague que lui avait donné Severus autour de son doigt, d'ennui. Juste savoir qu'il allait passer la journée complète avec ces crétins de Gryffons lui donnait envie de vomir. Son irritation augmenta encore.

« Ta magie déborde » l'informa tranquillement Hermione.

Erus ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Pas besoin de terrifier la classe juste parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

**XXXX**

Minerva McGonagall se pensait juste mais sévère. En observant les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, elle remarqua immédiatement que les Gryffondors étaient bruyants et ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, comme toujours. Elle soupira intérieurement malheureusement, ce type de comportement n'était pas inhabituel de la part des élèves de sa Maison.

Elle était assise sur son bureau, sous sa forme Animagus. Toute la classe avait dû croire qu'elle était juste un chat ordinaire. C'est, du moins, ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ce Erus Riddle.

Il la fixait. Pendant que ses amis bavardaient, l'attention du garçon n'était portée que sur elle. Il semblait curieux. Elle plissa un peu les yeux et Erus … sourit d'un air satisfait. Il leva le pouce en sa direction et se tourna quand le garçon Malfoy lui demanda quelque chose.

McGonagall cligna des yeux. Il avait su voir à travers sa forme Animagus ? C'était impressionnant pour un garçon de onze ans.

Elle pensa qu'ils avaient été laissé seuls assez longtemps et reprit sa forme originelle. Comme prévu, quelques filles poussèrent des cris aigus et d'autres la contemplèrent fixement. Erus semblait juste s'ennuyer. La femme laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis dit :

« Bienvenue en Métamorphose. Si vous n'aimez pas ce cours et ne m'écoutez pas, vous quitterez cette salle et n'y reviendrez plus jamais. »

'Joli début' pensa Erus en même temps que plusieurs élèves tressaillirent.

**XXXX**

« Punaise, elle est dure comme prof ! » s'exclama Draco alors qu'ils passaient par le chemin menant à la cabane de Hagrid et, donc, à leur prochain cours, Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Hermione n'approuva qu'à moitié, la trouvant simplement stricte mais Erus resta silencieux. Il pensait à McGonagall, qui était capable de devenir une Animagus. Il en avait un peu lu à leur sujet, mais il n'en avait jamais vu un, en vrai. Il se demanda quels sortes d'efforts il lui faudrait fournir pour en devenir un.

La leçon fut horrible. Hagrid fut particulièrement grossier envers Erus, Hermione et Blaise. Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur le cas des licornes mais il n'en avait pas avec lui, cette fois-ci. A la place, il leur donna un ensemble de questions auxquelles ils durent répondre. Erus soupira en finissant de répondre à la dernière interrogation posée par leur professeur elles avaient été bien trop simples et ennuyantes. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hagrid.

« J'ai fini, professeur. » dit-il avant de tendre ses parchemins.

Le géant les lui arracha des mains et les mit dans un porte-document dans lequel il semblait garder toutes sortes de choses.

« Tu peux y aller » marmonna l'homme.

Erus prit ses affaires puis murmura un 'à toute à l'heure' à l'attention de ses amis avant de commencer à marcher en direction du château.

'Au moins, il n'a pas déchirer mes feuilles au moment où je les lui ai donné.'

**XXXX**

« Tu n'as pas cours ? »

Erus fit volte-face, n'ayant pas entendu quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, et vit Severus qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et fronçait les sourcils.

« J'avais terminé donc il m'a laissé partir. » l'informa Erus.

« Qui ça, il ? »

« Le professeur Hagrid »

Son parrain soupira et se rapprocha du fils de Voldemort.

« Si quelqu'un te voit ici, ils te poseront des questions. »

« Dans ce cas-là, je leur répondrait la même chose que ce que je viens de te dire, Sev. » répondit le garçon.

L'homme soupira à nouveau, prit la main de son filleul et le conduisit aux donjons.

'Comme avec un enfant' pensa Erus et il fut tenter d'enlever sa main.

« Reste dans la Salle Commune jusqu'au repas de midi »dit son professeur « Belladonna ».

Le jeune garçon eut envie de protester mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il hocha la tête et passa dans le couloir étroit. Une fois dans la grande pièce, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et se perdit dans la contemplation du feu de la cheminée.

« Je ne suis pas totalement crétin, tu sais ... » marmonna-t-il.

**XXXX**

Deux heures de DCFM avec les Gryffondors … Erus poussa un soupir et continua à jouer avec sa nourriture. Au moins, il n'aurait rien à faire avec eux. Son père avait dit que ça paraîtrait trop suspect si on savait qu'Erus était en sixième année dans cette matière. Du coup, il commencerait en quatrième année. Ce n'était pas si mal, si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait un peu se relâcher durant les leçons. Ce n'était parce qu'il était en avance dans beaucoup de matières que ça voulait dire qu'il les aimait toutes. Son père n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas vraiment apprécié quand il avait appris qu'Erus trouvait ennuyant d'apprendre les sortilèges de protection.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, tu es un peu trop silencieux » continua le blond.

« C'est rien » dit le garçon en faisant un geste de la main. « Je suis juste entrain de réfléchir. »

Soudainement, son collier devint chaud, prévenant ainsi Erus que son père voulait lui parler. Il se leva brusquement et dit :

« A plus tard. »

Il jeta son sac sur ses épaules et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle. Décidant que son dortoir serait le meilleur endroit pour lui parler, il courut presque jusqu'aux donjons.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et agrandit le miroir.

« J'étais entrain de manger » informa-t-il son géniteur avec humeur.

« Pourquoi parais-tu essoufflé ?

« Je ne peux décemment pas parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Grande Salle, si ? »

« Où te trouves-tu ? »

« Sur mon lit. Que veux-tu ? »

« Severus m'a informé de quelque chose d'intéressant... »

« Mais, par la barbe de Merlin, j'étais juste entrain de marcher dans un couloir parce qu'un professeur m'avait libéré plus tôt ! » s'écria Erus.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te balades seul dans le château ! » lui remémora le Dark Lord.

« Je suis pas un de ces gamins crétins de Gryffondor. J'ai juste été seul pendant une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé 24/7 ! »

« Erus, tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu sois seul dans ce château. »

« Comme si Dumbledore allait tenter de me suivre ! » dit le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. « Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

« Tu n'as que onze ans, et par conséquent, tu es encore un enfant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout les adultes disent ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me traitez comme si j'étais incapable pour me rappeler de mon propre nom ? »

« N'élève pas la voix contre moi ! »

« J'ai cours, père » dit froidement Erus et il put voir Voldemort tressaillir. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé 'père'. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, parle-en à Severus. Il a l'air de savoir ce que je fais mieux que moi-même ! »

Il ferma le miroir sans attendre la réponse de son paternel. Il prit quelques respirations profondes et jura. Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. Ça faisait mal.

**XXXX**

Sirius Black, professeur de DCFM, avait toujours préféré les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Pourquoi les premières années des deux Maisons avaient été mis dans la même classe en DCFM, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Erus Riddle. Il fixa à nouveau la fiche du garçon. Il était en quatrième année dans sa matière, troisième année en Potion, deuxième en Métamorphose, en Enchantement et en Histoire de la Magie. Il était inscrit pour effectuer son BUSE en Runes Anciennes à la fin de l'année et il semblait en connaître beaucoup au sujet des créatures magiques. Y avait-il quelque chose en quoi ce gamin n'était pas bon ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et vit le même gamin auquel il était entrain de penser. Il l'observa intensément.

Ses cheveux ébènes tombaient le long de son dos pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa taille et ceux-ci lui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage pâle. Ses yeux verts profond portaient en eux quelque chose d'obscure et étaient affreusement familiers. Le garçon avait l'air en mauvaise santé : il était trop fin et squelettique.

Sirius pouvait sentir la magie du fils de Voldemort monter et descendre en vagues, indiquant qu'il oscillait entre la colère et autre chose. Erus leva les yeux et l'homme vit, pendant un instant, l'âme du garçon dans ces yeux, avant que la glace ne scelle les émotions qu'on pouvait y lire.

Le garçon souffrait. Pas d'une douleur physique mais d'une souffrance mentale. L'enfant aux cheveux ébènes détourna son regard et prit une place dans la salle. Une petite main repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage et Sirius nota qu'elle tremblait.

Que diable était-il arrivé à cet enfant ?

**XXXX**

Erus jura encore en encore en tentant d'arrêter ses mains de trembler. Chaque fois qu'il avait une dispute avec son père, il se sentait faible et coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Là, il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner : il avait osé crier sur son paternel. Son père était quelqu'un de patient et il l'était encore plus avec son propre fils mais le garçon se demanda si il n'avait pas dépassé les bornes. Une fois que le Dark Lord avait perdu sa patience, tous devaient faire attention. Même son propre enfant.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe. Hermione et Draco le rejoignirent immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le blond en s'asseyant près de son ami.

« Rien » dit Erus. Il ferma les yeux. « Il voulait me parler, c'est tout »

« Mais tu l'as vu hier » s'exclama Hermione. « C'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu es loin de lui ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été éloigné de lui, avant » Il rougit légèrement. « Et il aime me parler. »

La jeune fille le regarda mais il garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Ah, elles ne tremblaient plus.

« Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! » cria Sirius. « Je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius Black et j'attends que vous me traitiez avec autant de respect que moi je le ferai avec vous. » Il se demanda comment il avait bien pu sortir un truc pareil il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse respecter un Serpentard, même si ils avaient juste onze ans. Il secoua la tête et continua : « Je vais faire l'appel et vous me répondrez ce que vous voudrez pour signaler votre présence quand je dirai votre nom. »

Peu après, quand ils eurent tous été appelé, il prit la parole à nouveau.

« Bien, je vais commencer par une leçon un peu ennuyante. Je veux que vous lisiez de la page 6 à la page 13 de votre manuel, puis que vous répondiez aux questions. »

La plupart des Gryffondors grognèrent mais tous les élèves prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent. Sauf Erus.

« M. Riddle ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Vous allez débuter la quatrième année avec les maléfices » dit Sirius. « Vous avez étudié les sorts de protection, quelques sortilèges d'offensive, les créatures maléfiques ainsi que comment les combattre, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien » Black fouilla un peu dans ses papiers. « C'est un peu étrange d'apprendre des maléfices à un enfant de onze ans. »

« Je peux imaginer » Erus fit d'une voix traînante.

Sirius se raidit un peu. Pendant un instant, le garçon lui avait fait penser à Severus Snape. Il n'en prit pas compte et dit :

« Bon, je vais vous lancer dedans, la tête la première. Je veux que vous étudiez les Impardonnables et que vous m'écriviez un petit résumé sur les trois malédictions pour que je sois sûr que vous les ayez bien comprises. Okay ? »

« D'accord » Il ouvrit son manuel.

Sirius acquiesça et retourna à son bureau. Drôle d'enfant …

'Me jeter tête la première en me laissant lire des informations à propos des Impardonnables. Il y a plein de maléfices pires que ces trois-là' pensa Erus avec mauvaise humeur en lisant les résumés du livre. 'Merlin, c'est quoi ces informations ? C'est un ramassis de conneries !'

Il soupira et sortit un parchemin. Cette journée était vraiment pourrie.

**XXXX**

« Voler ? Qui, au nom de Merlin, à besoin de cours de vol ? »

« Tu es juste nerveuse. » dit Erus, s'ennuyant en lisant son bouquin.

Hermione et lui étaient entrain de se disputer, en quelque sorte, alors qu'ils allaient au terrain de Quidditch pour avoir leur leçon de vol avec les Gryffons. Ce cours était leur dernier de ce jour-là. Draco, lui, était aux anges : il adorait le Quidditch. Erus était plus intéressé par la lecture des chasses aux sorcières, organisées par les Moldus au Moyen-Age, en Angleterre. Hermione était nerveuse, comme Erus venait de le dire mais elle le cachait en agissant comme si elle était irritée.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et constatèrent que la plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà là. Weasley dit quelque chose et pointa Erus du doigt. Les autres garçons rigolèrent à ce qu'il était entrain d'exprimer.

Le brun leva les yeux du livre qu'il tenait puis se remit à bouquiner. Les insultes ne lui faisaient pas grand chose. Il étira un bras et attrapa les robes de son ami quand celui commença à marcher dans leur direction.

« Professeur de Gryffondor » lui rappela-t-il. « Il te voit frapper Weasley, il te retire des points. »

« Je déteste quand tu as raison. » répondit Draco. « Mais je n'aime vraiment pas que ces crétins insultent mon meilleur ami, tu sais. »

« Ignore-les et ils finiront par s'en lasser. »

A ce moment précis, James Potter et Madame Bibine entrèrent sur le terrain de jeu. Erus mit de côté son livre et regarda les deux professeurs progresser dans leur direction. Bibine avait l'air sévère mais ne donnait pas l'air d'en vouloir aux Serpentards, à la différence de James Potter. Celui-ci respirait le Gryffondor, ce qui fit presque vomir Erus. Il s'était montré bien trop heureux lorsque sa femme qu'il aimait avait été assassiné dans sa maison. Même si ça c'était passé il y a dix ans. Erus n'avait jamais connu Lily, la vraie Lily, mais elle lui manquait quand même, de temps à autre. Normalement, cet homme, qui l'avait voulu pendant tant d'années, aurait du se sentir désespéré, pas joyeux, si ?

Mais non, cet homme-là souriait largement à tous les Gryffondors et n'eut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux à l'égard des Serpents. A peine eut-il tourné les yeux qu'Hermione afficha un sourire hautain, se sentant clairement supérieur à cet idiot.

« Bien » dit Bibine « Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol. Mon nom est Madame Bibine et vous vous adresserez à moi de cette façon. Voici James Potter, qui m'aide pour les leçons de vol. Vous vous adresserez à lui en tant que professeur Potter. Maintenant, tenez-vous debout, à gauche de vos balais. C'est ça, bien. »

Notre jeune Erus baissa les yeux sur son balai. Ce n'était pas comme si il détestait voler il pouvait plutôt bien jouer en tant qu'Attrapeur et ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en position de Batteur mais le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il en allait de même pour le vol. Il était bien plus amusant de flotter dans les airs avec son père.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son père et il repoussa ce souvenir.

« Maintenant, placez votre main droite au dessus du balai et dîtes 'Debout !' »

Il y eut un concert de 'Debout !' mais peu de balai s'envolèrent pour arriver dans la main de ceux qui les avaient appelés. Celui d'Erus fit partit de ceux qui firent se lever leur balai très rapidement. Il l'attrapa par le manche et ne sembla que moyennement surpris. Le balai d'Hermione ne faisait que rouler au sol mais celui de Draco se leva au second essai. Pansy et Millicent eurent besoins de quelques tentatives avant que les leurs ne daignent se redresser. Le balai de Blaise fut debout à son troisième cri.

« Comment se fait-il que tout les balais que tu utilises t'écoutent si facilement et que, pourtant, tu n'aimes pas voler ? » demanda le blond à son ami.

« Voler est ennuyant. »

Erus jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors. Le balai de Weasley se trouvait toujours au sol. Celui de Londubat n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

'Par Merlin, essaye de garder une voix ferme au lieu de bégayer comme un crétin'

Les deux professeurs aidaient les élèves à faire se relever leurs balais puis leur donnaient des instructions sur comment bien tenir le manche, une fois qu'ils y étaient parvenus. Enfin, les deux adultes prirent deux balais en mains et Bibine donna les consignes.

« A trois, vous taperez du pied pour décoller du sol mais faîtes attention à ne pas aller trop haut. Un, deux et trois ! »

Ils s'envolèrent tous. Erus évita tous les Gryffons trop imprudents, qui tentaient de faire des figures improbables tandis que que Bibine et Potter se séparèrent pour aider les étudiants. Bibine découvrit le jeune garçon au cheveux longs, immobile dans les airs, regardant ses camarades de classe.

« Riddle » dit-elle « Puisque vous semblez avoir le contrôle sur votre balai, cela vous embêterait-il de nous aider ?

« Renée » la réprimanda James. « Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'un élève nous aide ! »

En réponse à la question que lui avait posé la femme, Erus haussa les épaules puis prit un virage très serré qui fit avoir le souffle coupé aux deux instituteurs. Ils se demandèrent ensuite à quel point il était bon. Il vola vers une Hermione nerveuse puis dit :

« Tu ne dois pas le laisser savoir que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Pardon ? » Elle leva les yeux de sa prise sur le manche.

« Le balai. Il peut sentir que tu n'aimes pas ça. » dit gentiment Erus. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son amie . « Tu trembles. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nerveuse. »

« Dis ça pour toi » marmotta-t-elle.

« Il faut que tu te détendes » lui expliqua Erus au moment même où Draco arriva.

« Erus a raison, tu sais. Tu es vraiment nerveux la première fois, tout le monde l'est, mais la meilleure chose à faire est de se détendre. »

« Se détendre » répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. « Se détendre, se détendre... »

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer à fond pendant près d'une minute. A la suite de ça, elle ouvrit les yeux et parut plus sûre d'elle-même.

Les deux professeurs observèrent les deux amis assister la jeune fille.

« Il semble assez bon pour, au moins, aider » finit par dire la professeur de vol avant de rejoindre Londubat, qui avait, une fois de plus, perdu le contrôle de son engin.

**XXXX**

Hermione s'était assez détendue et volait donc plutôt bien. Malheureusement, Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas se mirent à voler autour d'elle et et à la narguer. Draco apprenait à bien tenir le manche de son balai auprès de Bibine pendant qu'Erus effectuait la même opération avec Millicent.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre et les deux professeurs ainsi que les élèves levèrent les yeux.

Hermione tombait, d'une hauteur de cinquante mètres. Il n'y avait personne d'assez proche pour l'attraper et aucun des instituteurs n'avaient leurs baguettes sur eux. La jeune fille semblait choquée, tombant à une allure folle vers le sol, son visage pâle et ses yeux grands écarquillés. Les enseignants tentèrent d'augmenter la vitesse de leur balai mais elle tombait trop rapidement.

Bibine vit soudain Erus, qui était bien plus proche d'Hermione que les deux enseignants, descendre en piquet à très vive allure. Il suivit sa trajectoire et l'eut bientôt rattrapé. Le garçon vola en dessous d'elle, remit son balai à la verticale et l'attrapa. Mais il était trop petit pour la soutenir sur son balai, la chute ne fut que ralentie. A moins de trois mètres du sol, Erus fit Hermione tenir fermement l'objet volant puis puisa de beaucoup dans l'énergie du balai pour qu'ils les fassent remonter. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait les supporter tous les deux, il lâcha le manche et se laissa tomber. Hermione hurla son prénom et ralentit le balai avant de le tourner dans sa direction.

Bibine se dépêcha et sauta presque de son balai dans les airs. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Erus et eut, une fois encore, le souffle coupé. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait sorti sa baguette et avait rendu la terre plus meuble. Il était allongé sur son flanc et paraissait seulement endolori.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-elle, paniquée malgré tout.

Erus enleva la poussière dans ses cheveux et se mit doucement en position assise. Il avait du se mordre la lèvre puisqu'il sentit un filet de sang couler le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton. Il acquiesça lentement et dit :

« Je crois que je me suis un peu cogné la tête. »

« Votre tête ? »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

« Erus ! »

Les Serpentards étaient descendus de leurs balais et ses amis accoururent à ses côtés. Hermione le serra fortement dans ses bras et s'exclama :

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

« Espèce de crétin » s'écria Draco. « Tu aurais pu te tuer ! »

« N'as-tu pas confiance en mes aptitudes en vol ? J'ai fait des chutes pire que celle-là. »

« C'était différent » siffla le blond au visage d'Erus « Ici, il n'y a pas ton père pour réussir à faire battre ton cœur à nouveau ! »

« Je vais bien. Tu vois ? Je n'ai même pas d'os cassé mais je pense vraiment que je vais finir par mourir étouffé par ton étreinte, Hermione. »

La fille le lâcha avec un petit un reniflement.

« Voudriez-vous l'amener à Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse vérifier qu'il n'a rien ? » la vieille sorcière demanda à Draco. « Je crois que je dois parler à certains Gryffondors... »

James discutait avec les trois fautifs. Draco gronda et s'exprima :

« Tu aurais du me laisser les frapper ! »

Erus fut remit sur ses pieds par Blaise et Pansy. Bibine se releva et dit aux autres élèves :

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas. J'aimerais avoir un mot avec vous trois. James, si tu veux rejoindre l'ami de Dumbledore, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Le portail ne se trouva pas si proche que ça d'ici. »

L'homme rajouta une dernière chose aux trois garçons avant de filer.

**XXXX**

« Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda madame Pomfresh en apercevant les vêtements sales d'Erus.

« Tombé d'un balai. » répondit Draco à la place du garçon. « Il dit qu'il va bien mais il a des vertiges à cause du trajet du terrain jusqu'ici, m'dame »

« Allongez-le » dit doucement la sorcière en désignant un lit libre. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les draps, ma petite. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione regarder les draps blancs. « Ils sont faciles à laver. Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Erus Riddle » répondirent simultanément Hermione et Draco.

Le blond posa son ami sur le lit. Le garçon aux cheveux longs grogna à la sensation de passer de debout à allongé si rapidement.

« Je te l'avais dit » dit Draco.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Sev va en parler à ton père »

« Je suis déjà au courant »

« Il ne va pas être content » insista le blond.

« Je sais ! Arrêtes, Draco ! »

Madame Pomfresh revint et fit courir sa baguette sur le corps d'Erus. Des picotements se firent sentir dans tout son corps.

« Il a une petite commotion » dit la médico-mage. « Ainsi que quelques bleus sur son côté gauche. Les vertiges devraient avoir disparu demain, s'il se repose ce soir. J'ai un baume pour les bleus. Devrais-je l'appliquer maintenant, M. Riddle ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle disparut dans son bureau. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et pâlit en regardant son ami inspecter sa main tremblante.

« Montée d'adrénaline... » marmonna Draco. « Il n'y a que toi pour être excité alors que tu aurais très bien pu te faire tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis intéressé par certains aspects de la mort que ça veut dire que je suis suicidaire. »

« J'y croirais quand j'en aurais envie. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

**XXXX**

Draco était un peu inquiet qu'Erus refuse de parler de Voldemort. Normalement, il adorait parler de son père. Ses yeux passèrent du plafond de leur chambre au lit de son ami. Le garçon était allongé sur son flanc droit, ses yeux à moitié fermés.

« Tu dors » demanda Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je suis … réveillé » bredouilla le brun-ébène.

Le blond se laissa glisser de son lit tout en riant doucement avant de s'avancer vers la couche de son meilleur ami. Erus était allongé sur les draps dans ses vêtements de nuit : un T-shirt noir appartenant à son père et un pantalon de pyjama de la même couleur. Il avait repoussé ses couvertures donc Draco prit une couette noire que le garçon avait ramené du Manoir Riddle et la déposa sur le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu as parlé avec ton père ? » demanda le Malfoy.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, rien »

« Tu mens. Maintenant, avoues ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé. Ou alors, je vais aller dire à Severus que tu agis bizarrement. »

Erus détourna le regard et son visage prit l'expression la plus impassible qu'il pouvait avoir. Un geste qui voulait dire 'laisse-moi ou je ferais de ta vie un enfer'. Draco le regarda longuement puis dit :

« Bien. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller voir Severus. »

Erus l'ignora.

**XXXX**

Lupin était assis dans la salle des professeurs, le mardi soir, relisant les cours qu'il allait donner le lendemain quand James et Sirius entrèrent. Ils parlaient calmement. Quand James repéra Lupin, il dit :

« Remus, as-tu déjà eu ce Riddle dans ta classe ? »

« Oui, hier »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important. Pourquoi ? »

« Ce gamin est bizarre. » dit Sirius avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, près de Lupin. « Il sait beaucoup trop de choses. »

« Et il a effectué des figures compliqués au cours de Quidditch, aujourd'hui. Il a risqué se briser la nuque juste pour sauver une de ses camarades. »

Lupin les regarda tour à tour.

« Eh bien, c'est tout à fait normal. » répondit le loup-garou. « J'aurais fait pareil si Lily était entrain de tomber. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle » s'exclama James.

« Pourquoi donc, James ? »

« Je ne veux pas me rappeler d'elle. » dit l'homme. « J'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant et un enfant qui viendra étudier ici, dans deux ans. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'oublier » déclara sèchement Lupin. Il ferma ses livres avec tant d'agressivité que ses 'amis' tressaillirent. « Je vais me coucher. La journée de demain sera longue. »

Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les deux hommes le fixer, ébahis.

**XXXX**

La journée de mercredi se passa comme dans une sorte de brouillard pour Erus. Herbologie dans la matinée avec les Poufsouffles, avec une prof énergique et des élèves maladroits. Il s'était ennuyé.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'était bien mieux passé. Pendant Lupin racontait à la classe l'histoire des guerres qui s'étaient déroulées dans le passé, Erus dut lire des textes de niveaux supérieurs pour voir si il pouvait les comprendre. Lupin sautilla presque d'excitation quand il s'avéra qu'Erus connaissait des faits que l'on apprenait normalement en cinquième année.

Enchantement, toujours avec les Serdaigles, fut une étape tranquille de la journée, avec les autres apprenant leur sorts et lui, toujours s'entraînant à arrêter des objets en plein vol.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que le brouillard se dissipa enfin. Severus s'avança vers lui, pendant qu'il mangeait et dit :

« Dans mon bureau dès que vous avez terminé »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Erus, un peu nerveux. La voix de l'homme avait été glaciale.

Il regarda ensuite le blond. Celui exprima sa pensée :

« C'est le seul à qui tu parles vraiment, à part ton père. »

« Tu lui as dit ce que j'ai fait hier ? »

« Pas eu besoin Potter l'a dit à Black et Severus l'a entendu. Il m'a semblé bizarre quand je lui ai parlé, ne sachant pas si il voulait frapper Potter ou juste retourner dans ses donjons pour ne jamais en revenir. »

Erus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Il marcha doucement jusqu'aux donjons puis jusqu'au bureau du maître des potions. Juste après avoir toqué à la porte, Severus l'ouvrit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte, faisait sursauter son filleul et cria pratiquement :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, nom de dieu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser Hermione tomber et se faire mal ! »

« Tu aurais du laisser les professeurs s'en charger ! »

« Ils étaient trop loin et je doute que Potter aurait levé ne serait-ce que son petit doigt pour aider une Serpentard ! »

Severus s'affala sur une chaise et siffla à travers ses dents serrées :

« Sais-tu seulement à quel point ton père est contrarié ? »

'Et voilà' pensa amèrement Erus. 'Tout le monde a le droit d'être contrarié mais pas moi ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je le suis aussi ?'

Le garçon se tourna et se mit en marche vers la porte avant que l'homme ne puisse voir ses larmes. Son parrain fut debout en un instant et traversa la pièce avant qu'Erus n'attrape la poignée de porte. Il saisit l'épaule du garçon et le retourna tout en lui disant :

« Ne me tourne pas le dos. »

Erus baissa la tête et sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux puis ruisseler le long de son visage. La douleur présente dans son cœur était insupportable. Il était de plus en plus bouleversé il voulait son père ici, il voulait s'excuser à l'homme en face à face et pas au travers d'un stupide miroir.

Un des longs et fins doigts de Severus vint se poser sous son menton et releva sa tête. Erus pensa qu'il allait faire face à de la colère mais il se trompait.

Severus lui-même était surpris. Erus pleurait rarement et, si il le faisait, il avait toujours une bonne raison de le faire.

Maintenant que l'homme regardait dans les yeux de son filleul, il se sentait misérable. Il avait crié contre le garçon et cela le fit se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla devant son fils de cœur, le tira plus près de lui pour que l'enfant puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule puis s'excusa à sa façon.

« On est toujours entrain de te gronder à propos de telle ou telle chose que tu as faite, ton père et moi. Mais on ne s'arrête jamais pour t'écouter. On t'a causé plus de souffrance que ce que tu ne méritais. »

Les fines épaules d'Erus tremblaient.

« Je lui ai crié dessus » chuchota le jeune garçon.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai crié sur papa » répéta l'enfant. « J'étais tellement en colère que vous me traitiez comme si je ne pouvais me défendre que je me suis emporté. »

« Les enfants de onze ans normaux ne le peuvent pas. » dit Severus. « On a juste envie de te protéger. »

« Mais j'ai l'impression de suffoquer » continua Erus « Il n'y a pas de problème à ce que vous vouliez me protéger mais que vous vous mettiez tellement en colère parce que je suis seul dans le château pendant à peu près trente minutes, c'est trop ! »

« Erus, ton père n'est pas habitué à ne pas t'avoir à portée de main » lui fit remarquer Sev avant de repousser gentiment son filleul pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. « Il ne peux venir te voir quand il en a envie, il ne peux pas te parler n'importe quel moment de la journée … il se sent si seul. »

« J'ai besoin de m'excuser ou alors je vais me sentir malheureux pendant le reste de la semaine. »

« Je vais l'appeler » déclara Severus. « Dumbledore devrait être occupé avec ses papiers pour le moment et ma chambre est bien protégée. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux appartements privés de Severus et celui-ci appela Voldemort avec le réseau des cheminées. Erus s'essuya les yeux il se sentait nerveux et ne savait pas dans quel état son père se trouverait.

Sev retira sa tête de la cheminée et le Dark Lord arriva. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux yeux rouges de son fils puis un autre à son ami. Il sourit et se retira dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Voldemort franchit la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes foulées et prit son enfant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé … Je suis tellement désolé » murmura Erus.

« Tout va bien »répondit l'homme. « Ne pleure plus, tout va bien. Je sais que tu étais simplement énervé tu me ressemble tellement que je l'ai su tout de suite. Mais la façon dont tu m'as parlé … ça m'a fait me sentir si inutile et agacé. »

« J'ai agit sans réfléchir. »

« Comme hier, sur un certain terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Je vais bien » dit Erus. « Elle allait mourir, papa, j'en suis certain. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à cette chute. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser ma cousine mourir comme ça. Elle a été poussé par ce Ron Weasley »

« Si c'était sans danger, je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer »

Erus sentit les bras de son paternel se resserrer autour de lui et il fut soulever et placer sur une des hanches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Juste trois jours sans toi et la maison semble déjà si vide » il chuchota à son fils. « Trois jours sans toi et je craque déjà »

« Nous avons toujours les miroirs » le rassura Erus « Et c'est toi qui m'a dit que les jours passeraient tellement vite qu'avant que je m'en rende compte, ce serait déjà fini ! »

Le maître des potions revint à cet instant et questionna le Dark Lord.

« As-tu le temps de prendre le thé, Tom ? »

« Oui. Donne une tasse à Erus. »

« J'ai Astronomie ce soir. » l'informa le plus jeune des Riddle.

« Mais c'est dans quelques heures. » répliqua son père. « C'est habituellement vers vingt-trois heures ou minuit. »

« Onze heures dans mon cas. »

« Il est seulement dix-huit heures trente. Tu as le temps. » Voldemort se réjouissait de passer du temps avec son enfant.

« Pose-moi, dans ce cas »

« Non »

Erus poussa un soupir et tenta de descendre. Vain effort. Il regarda Severus, qui rigolait silencieusement.

« Eh bien, Sev, ne reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît »

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ton père pourrait bien me jeter un sort si j'essaye. » répondit l'instituteur.

« Papaaaaa ! Laisse-moi descendre ! »

Voldemort sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et le tourna pour que le garçon aux yeux émeraudes donne l'impression d'être bercé.

« Je connais ce regard » dit Erus. « Et si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'essayer, je te tuerais, papa »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça » répliqua son paternel avant de commencer à chatouiller Erus. Celui-ci gigota dans tout les sens tout en hurlant de rire « Tu rigoleras trop ! »

« Papa ! »

**XXXX**

Draco devina que la conversation s'était bien passé puisque Erus revint avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ce qui était très rare. Oui, le garçon aux cheveux ébènes souriait ainsi de temps en temps mais seulement en compagnie des Malfoy, de son père et de Sev.

« Quelque chose de bien est arrivé ? » demanda Hermione.

« En quelque sorte. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Vingt-une heures trente » répondit le blond « Un partie d'échec avant le cours d'Astronomie ? »

« Prépare-toi à perdre ! »

Draco se sentit découragé son ami semblait heureux : il allait se faire écraser.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla le jeudi matin vers sept heures. Il bâilla et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il sourit et lança un sort de silence autour de son lit et ferma les rideaux qui l'entouraient. Il agrandit le miroir de son collier et cria :

« Papa, debout ! »

Il entendit quelqu'un sortir brusquement du sommeil, puis un juron étouffé et bientôt il put voir le visage de son père. Celui-ci grogna et dit :

« Était-ce réellement nécessaire Erus ? »

« Évidemment » s'écria joyeusement son fils. Lèves-toi, papa ! »

« Tais-toi, foutu gamin » marmonna l'homme il sembla retomber sur ses oreillers. « C'est seulement sept heures du mat' »

« Et je me réveille habituellement à six heures » Le garçon lui lança avec une moue boudeuse. « J'ai été gentil ce matin. »

« Oh ? Devrais-je me mettre à genoux devant toi, dans ce cas ? »

« Oui, ce serait un bon début. »

« Enfant gâté »

« C'est toi qui m'a élevé !»

Ils continuèrent à s'enquiquiner gentiment l'un et l'autre pendant quinze minutes avant que Voldemort ne lance :

« Quand commencent tes cours ? »

« A dix heures » répondit son fils.

« Ah, je suis supposé être à Gringotts dans une heure » grogna le Dark Lord. « J'aurais pu dormir jusque là, mais mon fils s'est senti obligé de me réveiller. »

« Bien sur ! »

« Arrête de piailler comme ça. Tu es censé harceler Severus. Pas moi ! »

« Je peux aussi le réveiller, si tu veux » proposa le garçon.

« Le connaissant, il est probablement déjà debout. » déclara le sorcier le plus âgé des deux en se levant de lit. « C'est un couche-tard ET un lève-tôt ! Est-ce qu'il lui arrive seulement de dormir ? »

« Il aime faire la grasse matinée le dimanche matin. Il peut dormir jusqu'à midi si l'envie lui prend. »

Soudain, Voldemort eut un grand sourire.

« Peut-être que lui dire bonjour à sept heures, le dimanche, me remontera le moral » dit-il.

« Tu sais, je peux presque voir des cornes de démons pousser sur ton front, papa. »

« Tais-toi »

Même si Erus n'avait parlé avec son père que pendant vingt minutes, il fut de bonne humeur toute la journée. En Enchantement, la première classe qu'ils avaient, entre Serpentard, en Métamorphose (encore une fois qu'entre Serpentards) et en Herbologie avec les Poufsouffles. Ce cours était le dernier de la journée. Draco et Hermione semblèrent se détendre un peu plus lorsqu'ils constatèrent que l'humeur tendu avait disparu.

Le vendredi, ils n'avaient que deux cours : Potion et DCFM. Les deux classes se feraient avec les Gryffondors.

Erus était assis et attendait que Severus ne vienne et ne commence le cours. Ils étaient tous installés sur leurs chaises et Erus en profita pour étudier le potion qu'il devrait faire ce jour-là. La porte de salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, en faisant sursauter plusieurs et Severus s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. Il se tourna vers la classe.

« Page vingt-quatre, la potion du milieu. Si vous avez des questions, demandez-moi. Mais essayez de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, aujourd'hui. »

Comme lord de leur dernier cours ensemble, Severus dit à Erus quelle potion il était censé faire et qu'il avait déjà sortit les ingrédients pour. Mais quand le garçon alla les chercher, un des garçon de Gryffondor en eut assez.

« C'est quoi ce traitement spécial, Riddle ? » siffla Weasley.

« Un traitement spécial ? Je n'en ai pas. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Même si ton chaudron explose, je doute qu'il te retire des points ! »

« Si je faisais exploser mon chaudron et que je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner, il me retirerait des points » le corrigea raidement Erus.

Le roux le regarda avec dégoût.

« Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il se passerait vraiment »

« Devrais-je le prendre comme une menace ? »demanda le fils de Voldemort avant de détourner les yeux du crétin aux cheveux roux.

« Fais gaffe, espèce d'enfant pourri gâté ! » s'exclama Weasley avant de le repousser, faisait tituber un peu Erus.

« Vous avez un problème ? » demanda le professeur en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

« Aucun, monsieur. » dit le roux en s'éloignant.

« Professeur ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver un ingrédient dont j'ai besoin. » dit Erus.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui. Le garçon se pencha un peu et murmura :

« C'était un mensonge. Surveilles bien Weasley. Si mon chaudron explose, il sera sûrement en faute. »

Severus joua le jeu et prétendit aller chercher l'ingrédient 'manquant'. Erus retourna à son bureau et commença sa potion.

**XXXX**

Ça se produisit vers la fin du cours. Erus avait déjà mis la potion dans un flacon mais il en restait assez pour en remplir quatre autres. Il se tourna puis entendit un splash lorsque quelque chose tomba dans son chaudron. Il fit volte-face et vit la potion commencer à produire un gros nuage de fumée. Erus sut ce qu'il se passait et poussa le blond juste au moment où le chaudron explosa.

De le potion atterrit sur la peau du jeune garçon. Il siffla de douleur La concoction qu'il avait dû préparé pour cette séance était une potion de brûlure. Il entendit d'autres personnes crier et sentit Draco le tirer hors d'atteinte des projections.

« Weasley et Finnigan ! » rugit le maître des potions – Erus leva les yeux vers son parrain et le vit faire disparaître les restes de la potion. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez du bon travail mais jeter volontairement un ingrédient dans le chaudron d'un de vos camarades est inacceptable ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'était nous ! » s'exclama véhémentement le roux.

« Vous oubliez à qui vous avez à faire, M. Weasley ! » siffla le professeur. « Et il aurait été difficile de pas remarquer ce que vous avez fait ! Je parlerais de ceci à vos parents et vous aurez des heures de retenue avec moi. Maintenant, ceux qui sont blessés, venez avec moi et ceux qui ne le sont pas, rangez vos affaires et disparaissez ! Surtout vous deux en toute honnêteté, si vous adoptez une attitude telle que celle-ci durant nos prochains cours, cela ne me dérangerait pas de ne plus vous voir ! »

Erus se leva et retomba pratiquement sur le sol. La potion avait brûlé une grande partie de ses bras et ses jambes. Draco l'attrapa et le ramena doucement au sol. Hermione l'examina puis hurla :

« Professeur Snape ! Erus ne peut pas marcher ! »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes vit Sev s'agenouiller et réprima un cri lorsque l'homme toucha la peau abîmée.

« La potion va bientôt s'attaquer aux os. » marmonna Severus avant prit le garçon dans ses bras. « Tout ceux qui ont touché par la moindre goutte de potion, venez avec moi. »

Il fonça hors de la salle et fut suivi par Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Padma Patil et Lavande Brown. Blaise respirait difficilement puisque la potion l'avait atteint au visage.

Severus prit le temps d'examiner les élèves le suivant, pour constater les dégâts puis rassura le garçon.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons bientôt à l'infirmerie. »

Blaise acquiesça simplement et Erus siffla à nouveau de douleur.

« Ça fait mal » chuchota-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« Je sais, détends-toi. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et la médico-mage se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle avisa les malheureux et se précipita vers eux en s'écriant :

« Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? Oh, les pauvres enfants... »

« Quelqu'un a pensé qu'il serait amusant de faire exploser la potion de M. Riddle alors qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de brûlure. » dit Severus en déposant son filleul sur un lit. « M. Zabini a été touché au visage donc occupe-toi de lui en premier, s'il te plaît. »

« Viens ici, mon petit » elle dit doucement à Blaise avant de le conduire à un lit. « Vous autres, prenez aussi un lit et nous viendrons vous voir dès que possible. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'on lui avait administré un anti-douleur, pendant que Sev et Mme Pomfresh s'occupaient des autres, Erus se demanda s'il serait autorisé à aller en DCFM. Il espéra que non, étant donné que le baume qu'on lui avait appliqué sur les brûlures pour apaiser la douleur – ça avait été bien efficace ! – l'avait rendu affreusement fatigué.

« Iront-ils en cours, Poppy ? » entendit-il son parrain demander.

« Non » répondit la médico-mage. « Les baumes détendent leurs corps et les rendent fatigués. Ils seraient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Laisse les dormir pour un moment. M. Riddle et M. Zabini dormiront sûrement jusqu'à midi. »

Après ça, Erus sombra dans le sommeil.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit Draco et Hermione assis près de son lit, parlant d'enchantements.

« Salut » dit-il.

« Erus ! » s'exclama Hermione avant de sauter de sa chaise. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu nous as fait peur, nom de dieu ! » dit le blond et s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Comment ça s'est passé en DCFM ? »

« Eh bien, Black à entendu parler de l'incident et a dit que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Il a dit qu'il avait prévu de te faire un test sur les Impardonnables et quelque chose à propos d'une rédaction. Mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème il te le fera faire mardi prochain. »

Erus hocha la tête et s'assit lentement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Weasley ? »

« Pas grand chose, j'ai juste eu à empêcher plusieurs fois Draco d'ensorceler cet … idiot. » On sentait qu'elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui donner des noms d'oiseaux pires que celui-là.

« Il l'aurait bien mérité » intervint Draco. « Non seulement il a blessé Erus mais aussi trois de nos amis ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque deux heures » l'informa Hermione. « Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle te commanderait quelque chose à manger quand tu te réveillerais. »

Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, son ventre gargouilla et il rougit.

« Je vais lui annoncer que tu es réveillé » dit la fille avant de rentrer dans le bureau de la femme.

« Ça va être dur ... » marmonna Erus.

« Qu'est-ce qui va être dur ? »

« Empêcher mon père de tuer Weasley. »

« Ça ne m'embêterais pas de l'aider » répondit le blond avec désinvolture.

Erus poussa un soupir Non seulement avait-il un père sanguinaire et sur-protecteur mais aussi un ami qui lui ressemblait. Peut-être que Severus l'aiderait à les arrêter … non. Severus les aiderait à tuer Weasley.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et grogna. Cette année allait être longue !

**XXXX**

Coucou, alors voilà un autre chapitre, un peu moins long que celui d'avant, il me semble mais bon, je ne fais que traduire :) Une petite review ? Un petit conseil, une demande, une critique - tant qu'elle n'est pas trop méchante ou simplement votre avis, j'accepte tout ;) Lorsqu'on me pose des questions, j'ai tendance à répondre en message privé.

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine :D


	6. L'Enfer se Déchaîne

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien à tous, c'est tellement agréable de recevoir un petite review … ça donne d'autant plus envie de continuer à traduire cette histoire : )

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Cinq : L'enfer se déchaîne**

Erus n'avait jamais vu Severus si en colère que lorsqu'il le vit ce samedi-là, durant le dîner. Le directeur sourit simplement au maître des potions qui ricana sombrement et détourna le regard.

'Ce vieux con a osé dire quelque chose comme ça !' ragea intérieurement Severus.

« Severus » l'interpella McGonagall. « Si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas finir par effrayer ta propre maison. »

L'homme leva les yeux de l'assiette qu'il observait d'un regard mauvais et découvrit qu'elle avait raison. Même Erus le fixait avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis si en colère ? » continua la sorcière.

« Albus dit que donner une semaine de retenue à deux Gryffondors était trop. » asséna Severus.

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? Exploser leurs chaudrons par accident ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« En fait, ils ont fait exploser le chaudron de quelqu'un d'autre et la potion à l'intérieur était celle de brûlure » dit le maître des potions. « Si cela s'était mal passé, on aurait perdu deux Gryffondors et quatre Serpentards, à cause d'un 'accident', comme tu le dis si bien »

« Qui a fait ça ? »

« Weasley et Finnigan » répondit l'homme. « Tu vois la peau rose sur le visage de Blaise Zabini ? Cette potion aurait pu ronger sa peau puis le tuer, une fois à l'intérieur de lui. »

McGonagall regarda le jeune Serpentard et hoqueta. La moitié du visage du garçon était rose vif!

« Ça donne l'impression que ça a été plutôt douloureux. » constata-t-elle fébrilement.

« Celui qui a été le plus touché par les projections aurait pu perdre ses bras et ses jambes » continua Sev. « Heureusement, Poppy et moi avons stoppé la potion à temps. J'ai envie de rappeler à ces deux Gryffondors l'importance de ne pas faire exploser une potion puisque il y aurait pu avoir des conséquences épouvantables. »

« Et Albus a dit que c'était trop de retenues ? J'aurais été d'accord avec toi et aurais dit au moins une semaine. Pour avoir presque tué six de leurs camarades, une semaine de détention n'est rien ! »

« Merci d'être de mon avis, je pourrais en avoir besoin »

« Nous parlerons à Albus plus tard » déclara la professeur de Métamorphose. « Qui sont ceux qui ont été blessé ?

« M. Zabini, M. Riddle, Mlle Parkinson, Mlle Bulstrode, Mlle Brown et Mlle Patil. »

« Erus ? Je ne vois rien... »

« Il s'est fait toucher sur les bras et les jambes » la coupa Severus. « Il ne pouvait plus marcher à cause de la douleur. »

Elle observa le garçon à la chevelure ébène. Il n'utilisait qu'un bras pour manger, l'autre était posé sur ses cuisses et ne bougeait pas. Elle repéra des petites tâches là où la potion avait dû le toucher. Le Serpentard blond se tourna vers Erus et dit quelque chose. Le garçon leva le bras qui reposait sur ses cuisses et, avec sa main, forma lentement un poing. Il répondit quelque chose à Draco, qui parut satisfait.

« Tu sais, M. Riddle est un peu étrange. » elle déclara soudain au professeur de potions.

« En bien ou en mauvais ? » demanda Severus, lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit la sorcière. « Il a tellement de connaissance pour un si jeune garçon. Il est très poli mais semble maladroit dans ses relations avec les autres enfants. C'est comme si il préférait la compagnie des adultes à celle des élèves de son âge. »

'Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es proche de la vérité' pensa Severus.

**XXXX**

Erus finit par s'habituer à Hogwarts et fut surpris de commencer à aimer certains cours. Encore plus surprenant, il commença à apprécier la compagnie des autres enfants. Il ne l'avait toujours détesté.

Toutefois, il commença à éviter Weasley et sa bande (Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat )

puisque le roux était hors de lui depuis la leçon de Potion où s'était 'produit' l'incident. Draco devint surprotecteur et fit en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec le brun lorsqu'il sortait des donjons. Erus avait gentiment et patiemment sortit, après que Draco ait fini de tempêter, un petit 'Oui, maman' et cela lui avait valu un regard noir capable de rivaliser avec celui de Severus Snape de la part du blond.

Lorsqu'Erus se réveilla le samedi suivant, il se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était parti de chez lui pour venir à Hogwarts. Il resta allongé quelque temps puis regarda l'heure. Il n'était seulement que six heures trente. Son père ne le pardonnerait sûrement pas s'il l'appelait maintenant. Après tout, l'homme n'était rentré au Manoir qu'à trois heures du matin à cause d'un raid. S'il osait l'appeler à cette heure-là, il savait que son père serait capable de venir à Hogwarts pour tenter de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Le garçon se retourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux, profitant de la tranquillité ambiante de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rendormit.

**XXXX**

« ...us ? Erus ? »

Le fils de Voldemort cligna des yeux et regarda Draco qui était penché sur lui.

« Merlin, je n'ai jamais cru que ce jour viendrait ! » s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

« Quoi ? » demanda Erus demanda d'un ton irrité.

« Tu as dormi plus longtemps que moi ! C'est déjà huit heures et j'ai dû te réveiller ! C'est incroyable ! » Le gamin blond souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » dit Erus en s'asseyant.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je t'arracherai la langue ! »

Draco frissonna mais n'effaça pas le sourire illuminant son visage. Le brun rassembla ses affaires et se précipita à la salle de bain, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard méchant au blond. Le dit-blond n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir annoncer à Hermione la 'nouvelle stupéfiante'.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils entendirent le ricanement de plus loin, devant eux. Les trois se regardèrent et dire en même temps :

« Peeves ! »

Ils se collèrent dans un coin et virent l'esprit frappeur essayer de taper des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles avec des cannes. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit leurs bruits de pas et dirigea une canne vers eux. Quand celle-ci arriva près d'eux, Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit simplement :

« Wingardium Leviosa »

L'objet volant s'arrêta en plein vol et resta en suspension au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, elle fit un mouvement du poignet en direction de Peeves et la canne vola et passa au travers de sa tête. Il hurla et baissa les yeux sur les trois enfants, qui arboraient le même sourire satisfait. Il s'éloigna d'eux rapidement.

« Crétin d'esprit frappeur » commenta la fille en secouant la tête.

« Ouais mais ça le fera probablement réfléchir à deux fois avant qu'il ne te jette quoi que ce soit dessus. » lâcha Erus en haussant les épaules puis ils se remirent en route.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait que peu de personnes étant donné qu'il était encore tôt et que c'était le week-end. Le trio s'assit à côté de Blaise qui était tout seul, en train de lire un bouquin.

« Bonjour à toi-qui-te-lèves-avant-l'aube. » dit Draco sarcastiquement.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me réveille aussi tôt un week-end, et, j'espère bien, la dernière. »

« Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis réveillé avant Erus. » dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

« T'en as pas fini avec cette histoire » demanda Erus avec irritation.

« Non ! »

« T'es mort »

**XXXX**

Erus marchait le long d'un couloir, après le cours d'Enchantement, un mercredi, seulement quelques jours avant Halloween, seul pour la première fois depuis LE cours de Potion. Il était sur le chemin du bureau de Severus puisque celui-ci avait demandé à le voir. Peut-être pour qu'il puisse voir son père à nouveau.

« Il semble que Riddle soit tout seul. »

Le garçon leva les yeux de son livre pour voir Weasley et son gang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

« Arrête de te la jouer ! Tu fais un truc qui nous convient pas, on le dit à Dumbledore. Il nous croira plus facilement nous, Gryffondors que toi, Serpentard. »

« Qui a dit que j'allais faire quoi que ce soit ? » répliqua le garçon. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer. Si vous décidez de m'arrêter ou de me faire du mal, j'imagine qu'il me croira quand je dirai que c'était de l'autodéfense. »

Les quatre Gryffons, bien que Longdubat paraisse hésitant, sortirent leurs baguettes. Erus marqua la page de son livre et le rangea dans son sac.

« Quelle utilité à tout ça ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Tu es le chouchou de tous les profs, tu leur fais croire que tu es l'élève parfait ! » railla le roux. « Mais tu es un Serpentard et les Serpentards sont des mages noirs depuis le tout début. Ils méritent de mourir ! »

Les sourcils du garçon aux yeux émeraude tiquèrent d'agacement.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre vous » dit-il. « Vous êtes trop lâches pour m'attaquer. »

Les quatre élèves le regardèrent avec une attention renouvelée. Il avança d'un pas et Weasley cria :

« N'approche pas ou nous n'hésiterons pas à t'attaquer »

« Avec quels sorts ? Vous ne connaissez pratiquement aucun ! »

Il fit un autre pas. Weasley sourit sournoisement il s'était entraîné durement et longuement pour ça, même si ce sort n'était pas appris avant quelques années. Il leva sa baguette et hurla :

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sortilège frappa Erus en plein milieu de la poitrine et il se sentit projeter en arrière. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes fut surpris pour être frapper avec une telle force, ça avait dû demander beaucoup de pouvoir au roux. Et juste avant que son dos ne rencontre le mur, il put voir Weasley haleter et presque s'effondrer sur le sol. Puis une douleur intense se propagea dans son corps lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa contre le mur et il laissa échapper un cri.

**XXXX**

McGonagall, Sirius et James marchaient le long d'un couloir quand ils entendirent la voix de Weasley crier 'Stupéfix'. Ils se regardèrent, confus. Mais ils se mirent à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un corps percutant violemment quelque chose, suivit d'un cri.

Ils arrivèrent là où se trouvaient les cinq jeunes personnes et McGonagall courut immédiatement jusqu'au garçon inconscient, allongé le long du mur. Les deux autres professeurs étaient scotchés de voir que Weasley avait attaqué dans le but de faire mal. Même si c'était contre un Serpentard, c'était malgré tout inacceptable.

Le professeur de Métamorphose fit courir sa baguette sur le corps d'Erus, faisant un rapide check de son état que Madame Pomfresh avait appris à tous les instituteurs. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque le scanner révéla que son bras droit était cassé et qu'il avait une légère commotion cérébrale. Elle vérifia que son état était stable avant de se relever et de se tourner vers les quatre étudiants. Même les deux professeurs frémirent de peur à la vue de son regard mauvais.

« Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous de blesser un de vos camarades ?! » rugit l'Animagus en s'adressant au roux.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si puissant » bafouilla Weasley.

« Je me fiche que n'ayez voulu que testé ce sort ! » cria-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas à attaquer et faire du mal à un autre élève ! Grâce à vous, cet enfant va avoir besoin d'un traitement médical. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor et le professeur Snape – étant donné qu'il est le directeur de Maison d'Erus - et moi déciderons ensemble de combien de retenues vous écoperez. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, vous quatre ! »

La bande s'enfuit et McGonagall fit gentiment léviter Erus sur une civière qu'elle venait de créer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda James. « Il a l'air d'aller bien... »

« Il a une commotion et bras cassé » répondit-elle sèchement. « Si on n'arrange pas tout ça rapidement, le père d'Erus pourrait le retirer de l'école. Et je ne le blâmerais pas s'il le faisait. »

Erus choisit ce moment pour sortir des vapes. Il grogna puis toussa. McGonagall se pencha au-dessus de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« M. Riddle » débuta-t-elle en commençant à marcher et en emmenant le brancard avec elle. « Vous avez un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale donc ne bougez pas. Maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il m'a jeté un sort » dit faiblement Erus. « C'est tout »

« Sans aucune raison ? »

« A peu près. A part le fait qu'il pense que les Serpentards méritent de mourir, j'ose dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison particulière. » relata le brun. Puis il fronça les sourcils, de réflexion et continua, légèrement surpris. « Ma tête me fait mal »

« Commotion cérébrale » lui rappela-t-elle « Ne bougez pas »

« J'étais censé rejoindre le professeur Snape » marmonna-t-il.

« Je vais le contacter, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

A son regard terrifiant, James et Sirius trouvèrent qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps et se remirent en marche vers la salle des professeurs.

**XXXX**

Severus tempêtait en marchant de vive allure dans les couloirs. Il lançait des regards noirs à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Il était vraiment tenté par l'idée de lancer des maléfices à ce foutu Weasley et de faire en sorte qu'il ne revoit plus jamais la lumière du soleil.

Il arriva à l'Infirmerie et poussa les lourdes portes. La guérisseuse leva les yeux et dit :

« Bonsoir Severus. J'ai presque fini avec lui, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un tel manque de chance ! »

« La faute à ces foutus Gryffondors » marmonna le maître des potions et s'approchant.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette violence » dit-elle en apposant un baume de guérison sur le bleu qui s'était formé sur l'épaule du garçon. « Il est si jeune et il n'a rien fait pour qu'on lui en veuille à ce point ! »

Severus comprit soudain pourquoi Voldemort et lui avait toujours aimé cette femme, lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans cette école. Elle aimait tout le monde, peu importe de quelle Maison ils viennent. Elle avait sauvé l'homme après qu'il soir revenu d'un raid qui avait mal tourné elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'il aille bien. Elle avait fait la même chose avec le Lord quand il était jeune, malgré les protestations de Dumbledore. Elle avait fini par les adorer tous les deux, le Lord Noir et lui et le maître des potions commença à penser qu'elle adorait déjà Erus.

Elle mit la crème salvatrice de côté, posa sa baguette une dernière fois sur le corps du jeune adolescent et dit :

« Je veux qu'il reste ici jusqu'au dîner. Deux commotions cérébrales en si peu de temps, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour sa santé, il faut que je surveille jusqu'à ce que ça se stabilise. »

« Bien sûr, Poppy » répondit Severus. « Je vais rester avec lui pendant quelques temps. »

« Tu n'as de cours à donner ? » interrogea la sorcière.

« Pas avant quatre heures »

La médico-mage approuva et s'en fut dans son bureau, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Sev s'assit près du lit de l'enfant et caressa les cheveux de celui-ci. Il toucha doucement son bras nouvellement guéri et entouré de bandages puis toucha le collier d'Erus par hasard. Il était chaud. Severus jeta plusieurs sorts de silence avant de retirer le miroir et de l'élargir.

« Severus ? » dit Voldemort, confus.

« Il y a eu un petit accident » répondit le professeur. « Erus va bien, Tom, il est juste endormi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Severus retraça calmement les événements et Voldemort fut réduit au silence. Le plus jeune des deux hommes, cependant, était prêt à l'explosion. Qui vint seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vais tuer ce foutu Weasley et donner ses restes à Nagini ! A quoi pense donc ce vieux con sénile, ne pas avoir de contrôle sur les élèves et leur donner du temps libre pour qu'ils puissent attaquer quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres certaines personnes méritent réellement de se faire torturer puis massacrer ! »

Severus tenait le miroir aussi loin que possible de ses oreilles et grimaça. L'homme allait tuer quelqu'un très bientôt, à moins que …

« Papa ? »

La voix endormie d'Erus calma immédiatement le Lord. Severus aida le garçon à s'asseoir et il attrapa le miroir.

« Ça c'est un vrai réveil » dit le garçon. « Tu es encore pire que moi. »

« Pire que toi » lui vint la voix de Voldemort puisque il ne pouvait plus le voir. « Ah ! Moi, au moins, j'ai la présence d'esprit de crier durant la journée toi, tu hurles dans mes oreilles à six heures du mat'! Et arrête de sourire comme ça, tu sais très bien que je dors encore, à cette heure-là ! »

Le mage noir continua de radoter et Erus ne fit qu'observer son père pendant tout ce temps-là. Quand l'homme eut fini, Erus dit :

« Peux-tu tenir une véritable conversation, désormais ? »

« Je le pense » répondit son père. Après être resté silencieux quelques instants, il reprit la parole. « Je vais tuer ce Weasley. »

« Ce n'est pas une conversation normal, papa » l'informa Erus, impassible.

« Tu parles avec Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort ne discute pas de la pluie et du beau temps ! » répondit sèchement le patriarche des Riddle.

« Eh bien, ne parlons pas de tuerie » renchérit le garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes. « Et pas très longtemps, je suis plutôt fatigué. »

Les deux bavardèrent pendant bien dix minutes avant qu'Erus ne commence à bâiller un peu trop au goût de son père.

« Je vais parler un peu avec ton parrain. Prends soin de toi et ne te balades plus comme ça, tout seul. »

« D'accord » Erus dit avant de tendre le miroir à l'autre adulte et de se rallonger dans son lit et de s'endormir promptement.

L'homme écouta ce que Voldemort avait à lui dire tout en remontant les couvertures sur son filleul.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il se promène seul »

« Tout comme moi » répondit Severus en enlevant une mèche du front d'Erus. « D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois depuis l'accident en Potion qu'il se retrouvait tout seul. Draco et ses autres amis se sont débrouillés pour qu'il soit toujours accompagné de quelqu'un. »

« Bien. Pour changer de sujet, j'ai entendu parler d'une fête pour Halloween où les parents sont invités. »

« Oui » dit Severus avec un large sourire. « Ton visage me dit que tu désires venir. »

« Oh, allez ! Ils ont envoyé une lettre d'invitation et j'ai déjà répondu que j'acceptai de venir. »

« Très bien Tom. Et j'imagine qu'Erus n'en a aucune idée ? »

« Non. Et j'ai une surprise pour lui, il va devoir attendre jusque-là »

« Tu le gâtes plus que d'habitude » constata Severus avec un petit sourire.

« J'y peux rien. » répliqua le Lord.

A ce moment-là, le maître des potions sentit McGonagall arriver.

« Professeur en approche. » dit-il simplement à l'autre homme.

Voldemort acquiesça et disparut. Severus remit le miroir rétrécit dans le collier d'Erus et défroissait les couvertures du gamin lorsque la sorcière entra.

« Tu sais Severus, des fois, tu me donnes l'impression que tu es plus qu'un simple professeur pour lui » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je le suis. »

« Tu l'es ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a été informé ? » s'étonna-t-elle ?

« Il n'y en avait pas besoin »

« Et qu'es-tu pour lui, dans ce cas ? »

« Je suis son parrain » répondit-il et regardant le visage endormi et serein de l'enfant. « Voulais-tu quelque chose ? »

McGonagall s'avança et déclara :

« J'ai une proposition à te faire »

« A propos de quoi ? » L'homme sembla perdu.

« Les retenues de M. Weasley »

« Qui les lui a donné ? » demanda Severus, les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Moi » dit la sorcière. « Il est arrogant et n'avait pas le droit de le blesser. Et pourtant, il l'a fait, tout ça parce qu'il pense que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais jusqu'à la moelle et méritent de mourir ! »

« Il a dit ça ? » siffla le professeur de Potion.

« Oui car il a pensé que j'allais diminuer la punition. » Elle ricana.

« Et qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je l'ai augmenté. »

Cette femme avait peut-être été placé à Gryffondor mais elle penchait de plus en plus vers Serpentard. Ça devait être pourquoi Voldemort disait qu'elle était une personne intéressante.

XXXX

Hermione et Draco avaient été empêchés de lancer des maléfices au roux par Severus, pendant qu'Erus observait la scène d'un œil amusé. Il avait tenté de leur dire qu'il allait bien mais cela avait été inutile. La fille était particulièrement vicieuse. Elle cracha des malédictions que même leur instituteur de Potion ne connaissait pas et il devait avouer que le dictionnaire personnel d'insultes qu'elle possédait était assez impressionnant. Les deux finirent par être tirés vers le lit du brun et le maître des potions prit la parole.

« Il n'arrivera rien de bon si vous vous tentez à lui lancer des sortilèges. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire est de surveiller vos arrières et d'être bien sûr que vous êtes protégés. »

Erus bâilla et s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses couettes. Alors que Severus continuait de parler, il s'endormit.

XXXX

Nagini avait un peu peur. Son maître faisait les cents pas pendant que Lucius regardait son ami avec inquiétude.

« Tom, ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Un foutu Weasley a fait du mal à mon enfant. Mon enfant, Lucius ! » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Erus n'aurait jamais dû aller là-bas. » Son ton était catégorique.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et le blond l'approcha. Il immobilisa le mouvement de Voldemort et essaya de le tranquilliser.

« Severus est avec lui. Draco est là aussi. Tu sais que Severus donnerait sa vie pour Erus. Et quand le moment sera venu, nous punirons les Weasley. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon. »

Le serpent rampa jusqu'à son maître et s'enroula autour de lui pour finalement s'installer sur ses épaules. Elle lui siffla d'un ton rassurant :

_« Si quelqu'un blesse le jeune maître, envoie-moi cette personne et je la mangerai »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui caressa la tête distraitement tout en se détendant.

« Je les tuerai » dit-il sans vraiment destiner cette phrase à quelqu'un.

« Et nous nous tiendrons à tes côtés avec la tête haute » répondit Lucius. « A chaque étape de ton parcours, nous serons là. Maintenant, il me semble que Narcissa voulait t'inviter à dîner chez nous. Elle pense que tu es trop maigre pour ton propre bien. Elle veut aussi savoir tout ce que nos fils font d'excitation, Draco semble avoir oublié de nous écrire. »

XXXX

Erus se sentit méfiant lorsqu'il vit le roux pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait attaqué, lors du petit-déjeuner du jeudi. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir se retrouver en tête à tête avec ce crétin.

« Erus ? » s'enquit Hermione. « Tu trembles »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui tremblait, en effet.

« Ce n'est rien » marmotta le garçon aux cheveux longs.

Son ami blond jeta un coup d'oeil à Weasley qui lui sourit d'air suffisant. Alors, Draco fit quelque chose à laquelle Erus ne s'était pas attendu il pointa du doigt l'orgueilleux garçon, fit en sorte que celui-ci comprenne que le blond voulait lui dire quelque chose, puis passa lentement son doigt sous sa gorge. Le roux pâlit.

« Bravo, ça c'est de la menace dès le matin ! » se moqua gentiment de lui le fils de Voldemort.

« Je suis sérieux, Erus. S'il tente quelque chose à nouveau, je le tuerai. »

L'enfant observa rapidement son ami et rigola.

**XXXX**

Le jour d'Halloween vint et Erus se réveilla particulièrement tôt. Il se mit en position assise dans son lit et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Puis il se souvint. L'invitation aux parents pour ce soir-là ! Le garçon n'en avait pas parlé à son père. Il prit son médaillon dans sa main mais, avant de l'ouvrir, hésita. Il était cinq heures trente même le fait qu'il soit son fils ne l'empêcherait pas de se faire jeter des Doloris par son père, s'il le réveillait à cette heure impossible. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il s'interrogea sur comment il avait pu oublier de le mentionner à son père.

Remarque, il n'était même pas sûr que son paternel aurait accepté. Voldemort n'aimait pas beaucoup de gens et abhorrait absolument les foules. Il soupira et retomba sur ses oreillers.

'Pas de papa, aujourd'hui, j'imagine …' pensa-t-il, triste.

**XXXX**

Il fut légèrement surpris, à midi, quand Severus vint le trouver et déclara :

« Va dans la hall d'entrée. Les parents arrivent bientôt. »

« Mais papa ne viendra pas. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. » pleurnicha le garçon.

En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de voir les autres enfants accueillir leurs parents. Mais le professeur lui donna un petit coup de coude et insista :

« Vas-y »

Le garçonnet le regarda étrangement alors qu'il passait les portes et disparaissait pour accueillir les parents. Draco se leva mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

« Je n'ai personne à saluer, moi » déclara-t-elle amèrement.

« Viens avec nous, mère avait envie de te voir » lui confia le blond. « Depuis que je lui ai révélé ta vrai identité, elle meurt d'envie de te connaître. Père a dit qu'il voulait te voir, lui aussi. Il connaissait bien Caesas et Kasandra. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis accepta. Erus se leva à son tour et suivit ses deux amis.

**XXXX**

Voldemort arriva devant l'entrée principale. Vraiment, c'était SI facile de rentrer dans le château ? Les sorts de protections n'étaient vraiment rien, par rapport à la force d'Hogwarts, elle-même. Elle avait fait s'effondrer les champs de protection avec une infime parcelle de son pouvoir et avait fait rentrer le Lord sans problème. Il remercia silencieusement le château.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'Hogwarts n'était qu'une vulgaire bâtisse, Voldemort savait qu'elle était très vivante. Elle avait le pouvoir de détruire chaque humain vivant dans ce château ou de tous les sauver, selon son bon vouloir. Elle pouvait renvoyer un Avada Kedavra à son envoyeur ou bien tripler l'effet d'un sort, tant que tout cela se passait sur ses terres et qu'elle en ait envie.

Il l'entendit murmurer doucement à l'intérieur de lui, rigolant et lui racontant des histoires stupides alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétrait dans le château.

**XXXX**

« Papa ? »

Voldemort fit un grandit sourire et prit son fils dans ses bras, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction.

« Surprise » il chuchota à son oreille.

Le petit garçon serra fort son paternel dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Voldemort s'avança vers le maître des potions et le salua.

« Ça faisait un bail, Charles » dit Severus à l'homme.

Charles ? Erus n'avait encore jamais entendu le faux nom que son père allait utiliser mais il aurait pu en choisir un qui lui allait : Charles ne convenait pas vraiment à un Dark Lord. Voldemort sourit et répondit :

« Je suis d'accord. Erus s'est bien comporté ? »

Le directeur observait la scène avec ses yeux plissés. L'homme avait des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux bleu-vert entourés par de fins cercles rouges, une peau pâle comme celle de son fils mais il ne ressemblait absolument pas au Tom Riddle que Dumbledore connaissait. Le père de l'enfant portait une robe bleue nuit et, par-dessus cela, une cape de voyage noire. Il semblait habituer à tenir Erus ainsi, sur sa hanche et cela se confirma lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement, le gamin bien installé dans ses bras. Le principal fut un peu surpris quand le jeune garçon s'accrocha les enfants normaux auraient essayé de grandir le plus vite possible.

Encore une surprise pour le vieil homme, Hermione parlait rapidement à Narcissa Malfoy tout en l'entraînant vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. La fille était extatique. Lucius avait son bras autour des épaules de Draco ils suivaient les filles. Le vieux sorcier était déçu de la fillette. Elle était censée finir à Serdaigle. Il l'avait mise à l'orphelinat pour être sûr qu'elle y finisse. Si elle avait été placé chez son oncle (ce qui aurait été la bonne chose à faire, mais il s'en fichait c'était pour la bonne cause.) elle aurait sûrement fini à Serpentard. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Elle était à Serpentard à cause du jeune Riddle et de Draco. Dumbledore plissa les yeux pour suivre du regard les deux Riddle, son professeur de Potion, la famille Malfoy et Hermione. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils se mettent pas en travers de son chemin.

Voldemort sentit le regard brûlant de Dumby, dans son dos mais refusa de se tourna pour le confronter. Le vieux fou sénile n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hogwarts venait de lui tourner le dos, que Voldemort travaillait à faire changer de côté ses professeurs et qu'Erus avait réussi à ramener sa cousine dans le milieu auquel elle appartenait. Quand ils furent hors de portée de voix, dans un couloir les menant aux donjons, Narcissa parvint à calmer la jeune fille.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

« J'ai parlé à Cygnirius » dit le mage noir. « Il a dit que ce serait un plaisir de te rencontrer à Noël. Anastasia envoie son amour. »

Le visage de la jeune adolescente s'illumina.

**XXXX**

Pendant que les Malfoy discutaient avec Hermione, Blaise et sa mère, Voldemort emmena son fils dans la chambre qu'Erus et ses deux amis partageait. Il assis Erus sur le lit et agrandit précautionneusement agrandit Nagini. Le serpent s'enroula joyeusement autour Erus, comme si elle voulait l'enlacer.

« Tu lui as manqué » dit Voldemort. « Et elle m'a menacé de me faire mal si je ne l'emmenais pas avec moi. »

Erus lui grattouilla les écailles et Nagini se frotta contre son cou, de plaisir.

_« Ça chatouille »_ gloussa-t-il à l'attention de la femelle.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué, jeune maître »_ dit-elle avant de commencer à lécher le visage du dit-jeune maître avec sa langue. _« Ton père est si ennuyant ! »_

« Hey, je t'entends ! » Le Lord Noir regarda méchamment son familier.

Erus rigola, tout comme Nagini, à la façon des serpents. Voldemort grogna et se mit debout. Il mit doucement la main dans ses robes et en retira une petite boîte emballée. Il se tourna légèrement en même temps qu'il faisait tournoyer le petit paquet dans sa main puis écouta Erus et Nagini parler. Le garçon s'était tourné sur le dos et était en train de … donner des coups de pieds dans les airs. Nagini s'était roulée en boule à ses côtés. Leur dialogue sifflant était un son relaxant à ses oreilles et il en fut heureux. Il s'assit lentement et prit Erus sur ses genoux. Malgré le fait qu'il aime porter son enfant dans ses bras, il ne le prenait pratiquement jamais sur ses genoux. Son fils leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers lui. L'homme déposa le cadeau dans la main de l'enfant et dit :

« Une autre surprise »

Erus l'ouvrit et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. C'était une petite boîte à musique.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Ça appartenait à ta mère. »

Les yeux du jeune Riddle s'écarquillèrent. Ça avait l'air usé et, sur le dessus, on pouvait lire 'Famille Mortimer'. Il la tint doucement dans ses mains tout en l'ouvrant. Voldemort l'aida à démarrer la musique. C'était triste mais réconfortant à la fois et Erus la fixa. A l'intérieur du coffret se trouvait une image. Une image de Lily et Voldemort. Elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans à ce moment-là. Son père se tenait derrière elle et la tenait dans ses bras il avait la tête posé sur son épaule. Tous les deux souriaient. Ils firent des gestes aux garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes et celui-ci releva les yeux vers sur son paternel.

« Lily a toujours voulu donner ça à son enfant » répondit-il à la question silencieuse d'Erus. « Avec une photographie du seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais »

Erus plaça la boîte à musique contre son cœur et enlaça son père.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

**XXXX**

Le moment du dîner arriva et la Grande Salle avait dû être agrandit pour accueillir tout le monde. Le bruit ambiant était plus élevé que jamais puisque des enfants parlaient à leur parents, des parents parlaient de l'avancé dans sa quête de Vous-Savez-Qui et d'autres élèves bavardaient entre eux ou tentaient d'impressionner leur parents.

Erus grogna et revint à son repas. Voldemort parlait à Lucius à propos de quelque chose et Narcissa gâtait Hermione. Draco sourit simplement à la jeune fille avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Erus.

« Weasley n'a pas l'air très content. » constata-t-il.

Le garçon aux yeux couleur émeraude leva les yeux vers la Table des Gryffondor. Le blond avait raison le jeune Weasley se faisait sermonner par sa mère. Les jumeaux se moquaient de leur frère tandis que le jeune roux tentait, tant bien que mal, de dire quelque chose pour sa défense.

Son attention retourna à son assiette alors qu'il essayait de cacher son sourire malicieux.

**XXXX**

Voldemort était allé au toilette et revenait à la Grande Salle quand la femme rousse l'arrêta.

« Etes-vous le père d'Erus Riddle ? » demanda Molly.

« Oui » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça, avant. »

« Si vous voulez vous excuser, faîtes-le auprès de mon fils. » dit le Seigneur Sombre. « Il pardonne plus facilement que moi » Il vit la femme sursauter.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Au moment où il allait lui répondre, il entendit un long hurlement et quelqu'un cria :

« Loup-garou ! »

**XXXX**

La Grande Salle se trouvait dans le chaos le plus total. Les enfants, les adultes et les professeurs couraient dans tous les sens, certains tentant de rétablir l'ordre et les autres, la plupart des personnes présentes, de sortir de la grande pièce. Erus avait été séparé de Draco, malgré la tentative du blond de le sécuriser. Le garçon maudit son corps d'être si petit puisqu'il était entraîné par la foule et n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il fut poussé contre un mur à quelques couloirs de la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber. Il se pressa contre le mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et se tenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter d'éviter de se faire blesser par les pieds qui passaient par là. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Fenrir avait essayé de le convaincre que tous les loups-garous n'étaient pas fous mais cela avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Erus pour le croire.

Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que quelqu'un ait laissé un loup-garou dément entrer dans le château. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Lupin, l'homme prenait de la potion tue-loup, Severus le lui avait dit. Il avait même pu assister à la confection de la potion lorsque Sev l'avait préparé pour le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Lorsque la foule s'éclaircit, il osa se lever. Il vérifia ses poches pour vérifier que sa baguette était toujours là mais, lorsqu'il passa la main sur son cou, il ne trouva pas son collier. Il n'était pas là. Il l'avait prêté à son parrain pour qu'il parler avec Voldemort. Mais quel idiot il était ! Maintenant, il n'avait plus de moyens pour communiquer à son père ! Il se força à se calmer puis décida de partir à la recherche de son paternel avant que le loup-garou ne le trouve. Il eut juste le temps de faire un pas avant d'entendre un grondement bas. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Des yeux malveillants le fixaient. Le loup-garou faisait au moins de haut, avait les griffes bien déployées et était prêt à attaquer. Erus prit une grande respiration et tenta d'avoir l'air sûr de lui alors qu'il se sentait pareil à un insecte face à la créature. Ces griffes pouvaient le déchiqueter sans problème.

Erus recula d'un pas et le loup avança. Il se savait en grand danger il avait vu des loups-garous en action et même son père avait eu quelques problèmes avec eux. Le garçon prit une autre respiration tremblante tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il faire ? Pas grand-chose, le loup-garou le mettrait en pièce s'il faisait quoi que ce soit que la créature n'aime pas. A moins qu'Erus ait sa baguette en main mais elle se trouvait dans sa poche pour le moment. Peut-être pourrait-il risquer de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Quand un enfant magique réagissait de manière excessive ou était apeuré ou en colère, il pouvait créer un grand désordre avec l'aide de la magie sans baguette. Il regarda autour lui sans pour autant tourner le dos à la créature et jura. Il n'y avait que des murs pas de sortie rapide envisageable.

Le loup-garou se rapprocha d'un pas et Erus recula automatiquement d'un. La créature s'arrêta un instant et le garçon en profita pour rajouter de la distance entre eux il y avait maintenant quatre mètres qui les séparaient. Le seul loup qu'il acceptait si près de lui sous sa forme lupin était Fenrir mais l'homme n'était pas là.

Soudain, le loup-garou rugit et s'élança. Le garçon sauta sur le côté et tomba au sol. Il roula et leva les yeux sur le monstre qui dérapa et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Le garçon se releva et courut. Il entendit le loup se remettre sur ses quatre pattes et rugir à nouveau. Il sortit sa baguette, s'arrêta puis se retourna.

Le loup-garou se stoppa en plein milieu de sa course, à la vue de l'objet dans sa main. Le jeune élève passa très vite en revue les sorts inoffensifs. Stupéfix ? Ça pourrait marcher. Le loup se remit en marche dans sa direction et gronda. Erus raffermit tellement sa prise sur sa baguette qu'il coupa presque sa circulation sanguine. Il entendit des professeurs arriver par ici et se risqua à regarder derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans ce couloir, apparemment. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa son erreur. Son regard revint immédiatement à la créature mais celle-ci avait profité de son inattention pour se rapprocher. Le loup-garou bondit.

**XXXX **

Voldemort courait avec McGonagall, Severus et, à son grand désarroi, avec James et Sirius. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas tuer ces deux-là, lorsqu'il les avait vu c'était des crétins vraiment agaçants. Mais pour le moment, il était plus inquiet pour son fils : Draco l'avait perdu dans la foule et il y avait un loup-garou fou en liberté dans le château.

McGonagall releva soudain la tête et dit d'une voix un peu paniquée :

« Je viens de sentir la magie d'Erus ! »

Voldemort, lui, l'avait déjà senti et fonça encore plus vite vers la source de cette magie. Les trois professeurs de Gryffondor furent surpris mais Severus fut seulement envieux qu'il ne puisse pas courir aussi vite que son ami. Il voulait arriver à son filleul.

Ils entendirent quelques instants plus tard la voix de l'homme qui venait de disparaître au tournant crié :

« Stupéfix »

Ils passèrent le tournant juste à temps pour voir le loup-garou se faire projeter par la force du sort lancé. Voldemort était déjà agenouillé près de son fils. Erus était d'un blanc maladif et ses yeux verts était aussi écarquillés que possible. Dans sa main droite, il tenait fermement sa baguette. James tenta de cacher son 'tellement pathétique' à l'adresse du jeune gamin mais n'y arriva pas. Le Seigneur Noir des serra les dents lorsqu'il l'entendit mais ne fit rien contre eux. A la place, il essaya d'insuffler un peu de vie en son fils, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que son père se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le professeur de DCFM au Lord Noir, bien qu'il ne le sache pas sa véritable identité.

« Choc » gronda Voldemort. « Je ne pense pas que vous seriez bien sûr de vous, si vous rencontriez un loup-garou à l'âge de onze ans »

« Peut-être qu'une Potion Calmante lui ferait du bien » suggéra-t-elle.

« Pas avant qu'il ne réponde. Une Potion Calmante pourrait détériorer son état actuel si on la lui donnait. »

Dans leur inquiétude ou dans leur insouciance, ils avaient oublié le loup-garou. Le loup-garou furieux. La créature se leva et grogna. Ils levèrent tous la tête à ce son. Elle se ruait vers eux à sa vitesse maximum.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le loup frappa le mur une nouvelle fois et McGonagall l'attacha solidement. Puis ils se tournèrent tous vers celui qui venait de lancer le sortilège.

Bien qu'il soit un peu pâle et que ses yeux soient encore grands ouverts, Erus semblait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il tenait encore sa baguette pointée sur la créature démente qu'il venait juste de battre. Voldemort retira doucement le bout de bois de la main tremblante de son enfant et dit aux professeurs :

« Maintenant, un Potion Calmante serait bien appréciée. »

« Je vais te conduire à l'Infirmerie » décida Severus.

« On s'occupe du loup-garou » dit la sorcière.

Voldemort prit Erus dans ses bras et suivit le maître des potions.

**XXXX**

Il y avait beaucoup de personnes à l'Infirmerie. Le plus jeune des Weasley scolarisés était ici, se plaignant de son bras cassé, qui avait déjà été guéri. Molly essayait de le calmer quand Voldemort rentra dans la grande pièce. La rousse regarda fixement le garçon dans les bras de l'homme.

Erus était mortellement pâle mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur taille normale pour ainsi dire. Toutefois, il était très raide. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers les trois nouveaux arrivants et demanda :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Erus, Severus ? »

« Choc émotionnel. Tu pourrais lui donner une Potion Calmante ? »

« Choc à cause de quoi ? » demanda la guérisseuse et récupérant un flacon qu'elle transmit au maître des potions.

« Rencontre avec un loup-garou » dit l'homme à la sorcière avant de tendre la potion à son ami. « Nous devrions rejoindre les Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous. »

Voldemort approuva et ils dirent au revoir à l'infirmière.

Après qu'ils eurent administrés la décoction au jeune garçon, celui-ci se décontracta immédiatement et il ferma les yeux. Le Seigneur Sombre l'installa mieux dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune de la Maison d'Erus , de nombreux élèves se levèrent et demandèrent à Severus s'il allait bien. L'homme fut bientôt entouré d'étudiants et le Dark Lord s'échappa furtivement vers le coin qu'avaient choisi les Malfoy et Hermione.

« Erus ! » s'exclama Draco tandis que Voldemort s'asseyait.

« Il va bien, maintenant » répondit l'homme. « Maudits loups-garous »

« Il a rencontré le loup-garou ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Oui » Il tint son fils un peu plus fort contre lui. « Erus. Ouvre les yeux. »

Le garçon s'exécuta lentement et regarda ses amis.

Les deux Serpentards se relaxèrent un peu. Lucius et Narcissa se levèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gronda sourdement.

« La personne qui a fait ça va payer. »

Même les deux adultes semblèrent un peu effrayés. Erus voulut briser la tension.

« Um, papa ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda sèchement le Lord.

« Fais attention, tu pourrais bien révéler qui tu es vraiment aux autres, si tu continues »

« Je ne suis pas si stupide ! »

« Je ne pensais à ce genre de révélation »

« De quoi parlais-tu, dans ce cas ? »

« Les cornes de diable »

Voldemort examina son fils bizarrement puis baissa la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient un peu. Les Malfoy et Hermione le regardèrent. Erus souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Le Lord ne put plus se retenir : il jeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à se calmer. Lucius avait haussé les sourcils mais arborait un grand sourire.

« Eh bien » dit Voldemort à son enfant. « Elles sont facilement cachées par un simple enchantement. »

« Pas ce genre de cornes » dit Erus sérieusement. « Une fois qu'elles sont là, elles ne partent pas. C'est pour ça que je le sais, à chaque fois que tu prépares quelque chose de pas très gentil. »

« Les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont un peu méchant ? » rigola l'homme. « J'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient fait pour terrifier les gens. »

« Nan, tu es bien trop gentil. Regarde-toi, tu n'as encore tué personne, aujourd'hui ! »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes, gamin. »

« Oui, oui, moi aussi, je t'aime »

**XXXX**

L'accident avait été soigneusement couvert par Dumbledore, qui refusa de laisser rentrer les Aurors dans le château. Voldemort avait été sur le point de jeter des sorts au vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Le faire s'étouffer avec ses bonbons au citron, oui, quelle mort humiliante pour le 'Leader' de la Lumière. Voldemort avait rigolé diaboliquement à cette pensée jusqu'à ce que son fils lui ait dit :

« Papa, les cornes de diable »

Les parents avaient été renvoyés chez eux assez rapidement. Erus avait promis à son paternel de ne plus jamais prêter le miroir à qui que ce soit. L'homme l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir et Narcissa et Lucius le remplacèrent bientôt pour embrasser le garçon. Les deux Malfoys dirent ensuite au revoir à leur fils, Narcissa l'enlaçant peut-être un peu plus fortement que d'habitude, et pour finir, saluèrent Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie » la rassura Narcissa. « A noël, tu seras de nouveau réunie avec ta famille. Et nous ne laisserons pas Dumbledore intervenir d'une quelconque façon »

A la mention de ce vieux sénile de directeur, des plans commencèrent à se former dans l'esprit du mage noir.

« Papa »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces cornes de démon » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Je suis juste en train de réfléchir »

« En fait, j'allais juste te dire que la queue commence à apparaître. »

« Tais-toi »

**XXXX**

Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant. Il devait savoir qui avait fait rentrer le loup-garou dans l'enceinte de l'école et pourquoi. Il avait passé en revue chaque ennemi qu'il avait mais aucun n'avait de raisons d'agir ainsi. Ils voulaient tous du pouvoir ou l'immortalité mais que pouvait-on trouver dans une école ?

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira. Ce n'était l'éducation idéale pour Erus comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il soupira à nouveau et espéra que Severus serait en mesure de trouver des indices sur qui avait fait rentrer le loup dans le château et attaquer son enfant.

**XXXX**

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Une petite review ?

J'espère aussi avoir réussi à contenter tout le monde.

A la semaine prochaine :D


	7. Souhaits et Partie de Quidditch

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai certains noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir :)

Dîtes moi, est-ce qu'il est possible de faire des RARs dans les chapitres que je poste ou il est obligatoire que je j'envoie un message personnel à chacun des reviewers ? Pas que ça me dérange mais comme j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordi, je ne sais pas si vous les recevez … et ça, je trouve ça embêtant ^^'

'Fin bref, bonne lecture et encore une fois merci beaucoup pour tout les messages que vous m'avez envoyé : c'est vraiment adorable de votre part :D

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre six : Souhaits et parties de Quidditch**

Erus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait explorer. C'était plus le truc de Draco le blond pouvait passer des heures à tenter de découvrir des nouveaux endroits dans le Manoir Riddle et sur ses terres et le blond se débrouillait à a chaque fois pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Donc, il n'y avait pas de surprise à ce qu'il ne cherche pas à découvrir chaque recoin de Hogwarts. Il laissait ça à ses camarades de chambre et préférait les entendre lui rapporter leurs trouvailles.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de l'explorer. Il lui demandait simplement et elle lui répondait. Oui, il avait fait ce que son père avait réussi, lui aussi : parler au château lui-même. Erus la trouvait gentille et elle avait avoué le trouver assez charmant, tout comme son père.

A chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre, qui était, la plupart du temps, tard le soir, il lui parlait. Elle lui parla des passages secrets, de la Chambre des Secrets, les commérages des portraits mais la chose qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était quand elle lui rapportait tout les faits et gestes de Dumbledore il s'empressait de le raconter évidemment à son père. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien content lorsqu'il recevait des informations sur l'homme qu'il prévoyait d'abattre.

Mais un jour, il arriva à Erus d'explorer. Ou plutôt, Hogwarts décida qu'il le devait.

C'était un vendredi normal, après le dîner. Erus voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose à lire. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de Severus et de Mme Pince pour emprunter un livre venant de la Réserve. La bibliothécaire aimait beaucoup le trio Serpentard Erus adorait la lecture, Hermione aimait vraiment étudier et Draco était quelqu'un avec qui il était agréable de discuter. De plus, il ne parlait jamais trop fort, il ne l'embêtait jamais lorsqu'elle était occupée et elle était certaine qu'il n'insulterait jamais ses amis ou elle-même, d'une quelconque façon. Mme Pince était assez vieille et assez habituée aux surnoms que lui affublaient les élèves ( surtout les Gryffondors ) donc elle fut positivement surprise de découvrir de trouver une compagnie agréable en cet enfant de onze ans.

Alors qu'il marchait le long d'un couloir, il se sentit tiré par le bras et se retrouva soudain dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il observa les alentours pendant un moment puis soupira.

« Fini de jouer » dit-il au château. « Maintenant, où suis-je ? »

Une porte s'ouvrit et cela exaspéra Erus.

« Tu es agaçante » il l'entendit rire. « Oh, tais-toi ! »

Il alla à l'intérieur et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle désaffectée. Les bureaux avaient été poussé contre les murs et le sol était poussiéreux. D'un mouvement de baguette, Erus fit disparaître la saleté et Hogwarts ronronna de contentement. Elle détestait qu'une des salles qu'elle abritait ne soit pas propre mais comme elle n'arrivait pas vraiment bien à les nettoyer elle-même … Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et vit un miroir. Il cligna des yeux.

En se rapprochant, il vit de quel miroir il était question.

« Le miroir de Risèd ? » dit-il tout haut. « Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? »

Il s'avança encore, néanmoins, et se positionna devant. Au début, il n'y eut rien à part son propre reflet. Puis une ombre se profila derrière lui et bientôt une personne se tenait à ses côtés.

Cheveux rouges, yeux verts, une peau légèrement tannée, sûrement à cause d'une exposition au soleil très fréquente. Un sourire sourire sur des lèvres pleines et des yeux scintillants le regardant. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte foncé qui allait très bien avec ses propres yeux et semblait heureuse. Erus la détailla avidement. Après un certain temps, une autre ombre apparut. Cheveux courts noirs, des yeux légèrement rouges et une peau pâle. Il portait une robe noire avec une broche d'argent et de rubis sur lui. Il se tenait près l'un de l'autre personne, derrière son reflet. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes les regarda longuement et dit finalement :

« Maman et Papa ? »

Les lèvres de son père formèrent un petit sourire. Lily, elle, ne retint pas son grand sourire, les yeux pleins de vie. Erus tourna son attention vers sa défunte mère pendant un autre long moment et exprima de nouveau ses pensées à haute voix.

« Alors … c'est ça mon souhait le plus cher ? »

Hogwarts laissa échapper un petit 'apparemment' avant de se taire.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi des tas de personnes deviennent folles à cause de ce miroir. »

Le château était d'accord mais lui demanda :

'Vas-tu essayer de réaliser ton souhait ?'

« Cela voudrait dire que j'aurais à tuer papa puis moi-même, parce que je ne peux pas faire revenir les morts à la vie. Donc, il est hors de question que je tente quelque chose d'aussi con. »

'Langage !'

« Oui, maman » répondit sarcastiquement.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Lily rigola. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Même Hogwarts se tut, mais pas à cause de la surprise.

'Normalement, le miroir ne devrait pas être capable d'émettre le moindre son' songea le jeune garçon en la fixant.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Oui ? »

« Comment ça se fait que j'arrive à t'entendre ? »

Elle sourit simplement. Il réitéra sa question.

« Je me suis débrouillée » dit Lily. « Mais fais quelque chose pour moi, la prochaine fois que tu verras ton père, demande lui comment je suis vraiment morte. Pas de vérité qu'à moitié révélée, pas de mensonges mais juste la vérité, peu importe à quel point ce sera dur et dégoûtant. »

Hogwarts décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et il se retrouva tout d'un coup devant la bibliothèque. Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta de ralentir son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans - autant dire presque pour la première fois de sa vie - il avait entendu la voix de sa mère.

**XXXX**

Voldemort faisant les cents pas. Comment Lily avait-elle bien pu aller défier les lois de la mort ? Et rechercher Erus avec l'aide du château … Elle avait vraiment dû beaucoup aimer Lily pour qu'elle rende la communication entre une morte et un vivant possible. Mais la femme qu'il avait, un temps, considéré sienne était morte ou vivante ?

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau et soupira. Erus voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son père avait tué sa mère, la seule femme que Voldemort aimerait jamais. Elle avait voulu mourir et seuls ceux qui ont des regrets continuent d'arpenter cette terre. Avait-elle des regrets ou bien était-elle repassée au travers du Voile de sa propre volonté ? Pour quelle raison s'était-elle laissée voir ? Que serait-elle ? Une petite brise ou bien un frisson le long de la colonne ? (*)

**XXXX**

Erus ne pensait plus au miroir de Risèd. Draco avait pleurniché quand il en avait entendu parler mais Hermione avait déclarer qu'il s'agissait d'une sage décision, de ne plus s'approcher de miroir. Blaise avait seulement écouté puis haussé les épaules, pour dire qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne prenait jamais partie, de toute façon.

A la place, il se demanda quand son père allait lui parler de la mort de Lily. Voldemort avait écarquillé les yeux quand Erus lui avait posé la question. D'une certaine façon, cela avait rendu le jeune garçon un peu inquiet. Pourquoi le Lord Noir avait-il tué la femme qu'il aimait, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire qui puisse mériter une telle sentence ?

**XXXX**

Novembre arriva à sa fin et, bientôt, ce fut le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor VS Serpentard. Draco le prit comme son devoir de harceler les Gryffons, en particulier le roux et sa bande, qui étaient leur pires ennemies. Erus remarqua que même Severus semblait se réjouir de l'approche du match. Apparemment, les Serpentards avaient gagné la Coupe des Maisons et la Coupe de Quidditch sept années consécutives. Le garçon se dit que c'était impressionnant.

Le préfet Marcus Flint était le capitaine de l'équipe de leur Maison donc Erus n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps à pourquoi les autres équipes les craignaient.

Malheureusement, à cause d'un 'accident', l'Attrapeur Serpentard fut hospitalisé une semaine avant la partie la Maison était perdu. Personne n 'était assez bon pour jouer en Attrapeur, à l'exception d'un personne ...

« Je ne veux pas jouer ! » dit Erus à Draco d'un ton brusque.

« Allez ! T'es le meilleur Attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu ! » pleurnicha le blond.

« Je ne suis pas si bon que ça ! »

« C'est ça ! Ton record pour attraper le Vif d'Or est de vingt secondes lorsque la partie a commencé ! »

Flint, qui écoutait la conversation, ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce petit enfant était vraiment unique. Il avait sauver une camarade d'une mort certaine lors de son deuxième jour ici, il s'était battu contre un loup-garou et s'en été sorti sans aucune égratignure. Et il l'avait, en quelques sorte, battu. Punaise, mais qui était-il ?

Le capitaine commença à réfléchir. Les premières années n'étaient pas autorisés à jouer au Quidditch mais peut-être qu'ils feraient une exception.

« M. Riddle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ? » répondit Erus en levant ses grands yeux verts vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que vous disiez. Et si on faisait un marché ? »

« Quel genre de marché ?

« Vous jouez pour nous en tant que remplaçant » dit Flint. « Notre Attrapeur est bon, donc vous aurez juste à jouer lorsqu'il sera malade ou blessé »

Les sourcils d'Erus se haussèrent. Il posa son livre et plongea dans ses pensées pendant quelque temps. Puis il finit par relever les yeux et dire :

« Bien, je jouerai si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Flint sourit largement. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre son Directeur de Maison...

**XXXX**

Voldemort eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entendit les nouvelles que Severus lui apportait. Son fils, jouer un match de Quidditch ? Que se passait-il, au nom de Merlin ? Erus ne jouait n'aimait pas ce genre de jeu ils l'ennuyaient à mourir quand il les regardait et les finissait trop vite lorsqu'il jouait. Une fois, quand il avait joué en position de Batteur, il avait même dirigé le Cognard sur l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse juste pour que l'Attrapeur de son équipe puisse attraper ce foutu Vif d'Or et que lui puisse continuer son bouquin. Enfant violent...

Mais tout se passerait bien. Erus était bon sur un balai et donnait toujours l'impression d'être paresseux alors que dans sa tête, il créait des plans pour obtenir la victoire. A chaque fois que ce garçon jouait, il était vraiment rare que son équipe perde.

« Il va avoir besoin d'un balai » dit le maître des potions, faisant sursauter Voldemort. « Les balais de l'école sont trop lent pour lui. Il va finir par s'énerver s'il n'a que ceux-là ! »

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais m'en procurer un pour lui, je pense » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Est-ce que la permission lui a été donné? »

« Le vieux a été obligé d'accepter on a personne d'autre. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de le faire. J'imagine que ce foutu Potter a couru dans son bureau et lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de vol »

Après la première leçon, Mme Bibine avait déclaré Erus comme expérimenté et il n'avait plus été forcé de venir. Il venait la plupart du temps, malgré tout, car Hermione avait peur des hauteurs et des balais volants. Et aussi pour être sûr que les Gryffondors n'embêtaient pas sa cousine.

« Débrouilles-toi juste pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien » dit Voldemort. « Je t'enverrai le balai. Dis-lui de m'appeler quand il le recevra. »

« Il sera fait selon tes désirs »

**XXXX**

Erus se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch pour son premier et seul entraînement avant le match. Qui était à seulement trois jours de là et il n'avait que les balais de l'école, ce qui était

plutôt énervant, étant donné leurs lenteurs.

Il arriva sur le terrain et vit que Flint s'entraînait à tirer dans les anneaux et que le Gardien essayait de bloquer les tirs. Flint avait une façon assez spéciale de tirer et cela lui permettait souvent de marquer. Erus enjamba son bout de bois volant et tapa du pied sur le sol pour s'envoler. Il tourna un peu pour apprécier le vent. Il faisait un peu froid, mais il fallait s'y attendre, en cette saison.

« Erus » cria Flint et la garçon s'arrêta doucement.

Il se tourna vers son capitaine et vit un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui à toute allure. Il plongea paresseusement et la balle lui passa juste au dessus de la tête.

« Joli esquive » cria le cinquième année.

Erus aperçut soudain un petit objet doré du coin de l'œil et le suivit comme un aigle. Les yeux de Flint s'ouvrirent en grand.

'Il a déjà repérer le Vif d'Or d'entraînement ?' se demanda l'adolescent.

Erus eut tout à coup un sourire de prédateur et passa le capitaine. Le reste de l'équipe leva les yeux. Il prit un virage serré juste devant une des tribunes et fonça vers le haut juste avant de s'écraser dessus. Il tendit l'une de ses mains et, à leur stupéfactions, celle-ci se referma sur la petite balle d'or. Il ralentit et jeta un coup d'œil au préfet. Il avait la mâchoire décrochée.

« Ça vous convient ? »

« Ça nous convient ? Vieux, t'es super impressionnant ! » s'écria l'un des Batteurs.

**XXXX**

Flint ne put que sourire, après ça. Il avait fait le bon choix. Erus était petit et léger, parfait pour un Attrapeur. Il avait de bons yeux et attrapa dix fois le Vif d'Or en moins d'une heure. Et il était sur un balai de l'école. Flint savait que le père de Erus prévoyait de lui en offrir un très bon. Le maître des potions avait discrètement placé au préfet qu'Erus ne se donnait jamais à fond à moins qu'il ait un bon balai. Donc ça voulait dire qu'Erus ne s'était pas donné à fond sur le terrain.

Flint était impatient de voir ce que cela donnait lorsqu'il jouait pour de vrai.

**XXXX**

Le fils de Voldemort fut appelé dans les chambres de Severus deux jours avant le jeu, après le dîner. Cette fois, ce fut Théodore Nott qui lui fut assigné comme accompagnateur. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais Nott avait été clair : il voulait faire de la vie de Ron Weasley un enfer. Le garçon avait de la fierté et ressentait le besoin de protéger les Serpentards qui en avaient besoin. Erus ne se plaignait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Severus, Nott lui dit au revoir mais traîna jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Potion ouvre la porte et invite Erus à rentrer à l'intérieur.

En le menant vers ses chambres, Sev examina le garçon. Dumbledore avait été complètement berné quand il avait vu Erus voler. Voldemort n'était pas un très bon joueur de Quidditch donc le vieux fou avait été encore plus convaincu qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même famille. Severus gloussa.

« Qu'y a t-il de si drôle, Sev ? » demanda Erus.

« Rien » répondit l'homme en ouvrant la porte de ses chambres.

Sur la table du salon se trouvait un long paquet. Erus regarda Severus et l'homme dit :

« Ton père à insisté »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui » marmonna Erus. « Puis-je l'ouvrir ? »

« C'est ton cadeau, tu fais ce que tu veux avec. »

Le jeune garçon arracha le papier marron qui entourait le présent et ouvrit le paquet. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis dit :

« Je sais que je me suis plaint de la lenteur des balais de l'école, des fois, mais ça ne voulait dire qu'il était obligé de m'acheter un Nimbus 2000. »

Son parrain observa l'enfant prendre avec précaution le balai dans ses mains.

« Tu l'aimes ? » l'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Il vibre » murmura Erus. « Il a l'air d'aimer la vitesse autant que moi »

« Dans ce cas, vous irez bien ensemble. Ton père voulait que tu le contactes lorsque tu l'avais reçu »

Severus le laissa seul pour que le père et le fils puissent discuter en paix. Erus effectua le manœuvre qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à son paternel et la tête de Voldemort apparut. Le garçon afficha un grand sourire et dit :

« Papa ? Merci pour le balai »

« De rien. Maintenant, il me semble que tu étais intéressé par la mort de ta mère »

Pour des raisons inconnues à Erus, le Lord semblait nerveux.

« Oui » répondit-il néanmoins.

« Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai tué ? »

« Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit »

L'homme sembla soudain dans les nuages. Avec un petite voix, il continua :

« Elle n'aimait pas James Potter »

« Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait quitté pour lui ! »

« Oui, mais pas parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle a avoué qu'elle-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça. Mais j'ai su, bien que plus tard, après sa mort. Elle s'est laissée convaincre par Dumbledore d'aller vers James. Elle l'a regretté tout de suite après mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir vers moi. Je l'aurais tué. Elle a donc attendu que son enfant ne naisse. »

« Son enfant ? »

« Alors que tout le monde croyait qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant d'elle et James, elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. » poursuivit le Seigneur Sombre. « Elle savait que l'enfant venait de moi. C'était toi, Erus. Ils croyaient que tu étais Harry Potter, l'enfant âgé d'un an que j'ai tué en même temps que ta mère, la nuit où je suis venu te chercher. Lily a confirmé mes soupçons lorsque je suis arrivé chez elle. Tu vois, quand je suis venu dans cette maison, je n'étais pas certain que tu sois mon fils. Mais elle a même lancé un sort pour révéler tes origines. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de la tuer. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Elle m'avait trahi, elle t'avait trahi et elle s'était trahi elle-même. » Le Lord Noir paraissait mal à l'aise. « Elle avait trahi son nom, sa famille, tout le monde. Elle a dit que la seule façon qu'elle ait de se pardonner était que je la tue et que j'élève notre fils là où il aurait dû commencer à grandir, au Manoir Riddle. Au début, j'étais tellement énervé que je me suis exécuté sans avoir d'arrière pensée. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'aimerais qu'elle soit vivante pour te voir grandir. Elle t'aurait tellement aimé. Elle t'a aimé au moment-même où tu as été créé. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était impossible d'aimer quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore mais ta mère était ainsi. Têtue, ça, elle l'était! Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle est de retour. Elle voulait te voir. Où l'as-tu vu ? »

« Le miroir de Risèd » murmura faiblement Erus, tentant d'enregistrer toutes les informations que son père venait de lui donner.

« Elle a du mettre ce plan au point avec Hogwarts. Vieux château manipulateur » murmura Voldemort tendrement. « Elle aimait Lily comme sa propre fille. Alors qu'elle se souvient de chaque enfant qui a fait ses études ici, elle n'en a aimé que très peu. J'étais un de ceux-là, Lily aussi et tu en es. »

« Papa... Maman, elle est vivante ou non ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Normalement, on ne peux pas revenir à la vie mais Lily est connue pour outrepasser toues les lois. » dit le mage noir. « Je fais des recherches là-dessus. Peut-être qu'elle est simplement de retour en esprit, comme les fantômes de Hogwarts »

Erus hocha la tête.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Voldemort à son fils.

« Pas vraiment... »

« Je sais. C'est dur à assimiler, au début » l'homme se retourna d'un coup. Erus put vaguement entendre quelqu'un entrain de dire quelque chose à son paternel. Le Lord finit par se retourner à nouveau, vers sa progéniture, cette fois. « Je dois y aller meeting. Prends soin de toi, mon fils et bonne chance pour le match »

Erus acquiesça fébrilement et le visage de Voldemort disparut. Cela prit au jeune garçon un certain temps pour remettre le miroir en place dans son médaillon. Il fut un surpris lorsque le bras de Severus se posa sur ses épaules mais lorsqu'il l'étreignit, il se sentit reconnaissant. Le maître des potions promena ses longs doigts dans les cheveux ébènes et frotta doucement la peau se trouvant sous l'une des oreilles du jeune enfant, sachant que cela allait le détendre. Peu après, les yeux d'Erus se fermèrent à moitié et il se recroquevilla dans ses bras. Une larme s'écoula le long de la joue du garçon aux yeux émeraudes et, avec un soupir, l'homme l'essuya. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, ils se comprenaient toujours l'un et l'autre.

**XXXX**

« Ton père t'a donné un Nimbus 2000 ? »

Erus grimaça au cri du blond. Ils étaient assis dans leur chambre avec Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Millicent.

« Oui, il m'en a donné un. Et alors ? »

« Erus, c'est le meilleur balai de l'année ! » cria son ami blond. « Tu vas battre tous les Gryffondors, les doigts dans le nez avec ça ! »

Blaise était celui qui tenait actuellement le balai. Le garçon n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch mais même lui semblait impressionné. Hermione regarda Erus et remarqua :

« Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien de spécial » mentit-il facilement. « Je me demande toujours pourquoi papa m'a offert le meilleur balai qui existe quand il sait que je ne suis pas plus captivé par ce jeu que ça »

« On s'en fiche » s'exclama Draco. « Avec ça, tu vas le botter le cul à tous ces Gryffons ! »

« Langage » lui rappela Hermione.

**XXXX **

Le jour du match arriva et Erus revêtit la tenue de Serpentard. Il accrocha son étui à baguette sur sa jambe, au dessus de son pantalon pour qu'il puisse sortir la baguette sans problème, si besoin. Toujours être préparé au pire voilà une des plus vieilles leçons que lui avait enseigné son père. Il prit son balai et suivit le reste de l'équipe.

« Tu sais quoi faire » lui dit Flint juste avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain.

« Éviter les Cognards, les jumeaux Weasley et trouver le Vif d'Or aussi vite que possible. Ouaip. Je sais tout ça. »

« Et sois prudent »

« Oui, je vais essayer de ne pas tomber de mon balai à 50 mètres de hauteur »

Il pensait qu'il ne tomberait pas.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait tort.

**XXXX**

Erus essayait de repérer le Vif pendant que les équipes jouaient. Pour l'instant, Gryffondor menait la danse avec vingt à dix pour eux mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire grand cas, pour le moment. L'Attrapeur rouge et or volait tout autour du stade, comme un idiot. Erus secoua la tête.

Il évita soigneusement un Cognard, envoyé par un des jumeaux Weasley et gagna un peu plus les hauteurs. Il chercha des yeux la position de ses camarades de jeu. Flint volait actuellement avec une grande dextérité, que le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder, vers les anneaux de Gryffondor. Leur Gardien, un cinquième année dénommé Olivier Dubois et ennemi juré de Flint, était prêt pour le tir du Serpentard. Toutefois, il ne fut pas prêt pour la vrai attaque de Flint ; il dirigea volontairement le Souaffle sur Dubois et le renversa. Mme Bibine ne le compta pas comme un faute puisque Dubois était Gardien. Oui, Flint était un joueur assez sournois.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes gloussa aux actions de son capitaine l'adolescent aimait ça. Une fois que l'arbitre eut tourné le dos aux deux rivaux, Erus vit Flint laisser une expression de prédateur s'installer sur son visage.

Erus observa ensuite les gradins, autour du terrain. Il vit que Severus le surveillait et lui fit un grand sourire. Lupin était assis à côté de lui, loin de des amis.

'Peut-être que je le rapproche du côté Obscure plus rapidement que ce que je croyais' Erus pensa.

**XXXX**

Lupin leva les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Il rencontra ceux d'Erus. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent pendant un moment avant que le loup-garou ne secoue simplement la tête, d'amusement, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Erus soit en train de jouer au Quidditch. Erus approuva intérieurement il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté lui-même !

Soudain, il repéra quelque chose de doré. Il fonça sans hésitation. Il vola de plus en plus haut et tendit une main. Toutefois, quand il l'attrapa, quelque chose le saisit au niveau de la gorge. Il fut soulever de son balai et il put vaguement entendre Mme Bibine crier que l'un des Attrapeurs avait agrippé le Vif d'Or. Elle avait sur elle un petit écran qui lui permettait de savoir lorsque la petite balle était attrapée. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était celui qui l'avait en main. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le commentateur, un Gryffon nommé Lee Jordan, dire amèrement que Serpentard avait gagné.

Le balai d'Erus tomba et le le garçon aux cheveux long tourna son attention sur ce qui le tenait.

**XXXX**

L'équipe de Serpentard regardait autour d'elle alors que les Gryffondors avaient l'air acerbes. Finalement, Flint prit la parole :

« Où est Erus ? »

« Ouais » dit un des Batteurs Serpentard « Il est celui qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or donc où est-il ? »

« Perdu un joueur ? » demanda Dubois avec un sourire hautain. « Dans ce cas, je crois que ne peut pas dire que les Serpentards soient rusés(**) »

« Oh, la ferme ! » gronda Flint.

Son pire ennemi ne l'écouta pas et la plupart des Gryffons se joignirent à lui malgré les avertissements de Bibine. Une bagarre allait exploser lorsque les craintes des Serpents s'avèrent justes.

Des nuages sortit un balai. Un Nimbus 2000 pour être exact. La balai d'Erus. Mais pas d'Erus sur ce foutu balai !

Hermione chercha frénétiquement son cousin des yeux sur le sol alors que Draco gardait ses yeux sur l'endroit où était apparut le balai. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il hurla :

« ERUS ! »

Quand ils entendirent le hurlement du blond, tout le monde leva les yeux. Et se figea.

Tombant à une vitesse folle, Erus ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon dans les airs. Il dégringolait, les bras et les jambes partants dans tout les sens. Ses cheveux couvraient une grande partie de son visage et sa peau était mortellement pâle. Ses yeux restaient fermés, une main tenant toujours le Vif.

Flint fonça sur son balai avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ait eut le temps de réagir, se précipitant vers le bas du terrain puisqu'il savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait qu'à ce niveau-là. Il démontra tout ses talents en vol et rattrapa finalement le garçon seulement un mètre avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Avec un virage violent, il les empêcha de finir dans une des tribunes puis il ralentit. Il se laissa tomber au sol tout en tenant le petit corps dans ses bras. Sa respiration se coupa.

Les yeux d'Erus étaient ouverts, maintenant, obscurcis par la souffrance. Il avait deux larges bleus en forme de mains, sur son cou. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étrangler ? Dans les airs ? Comment ? Le cinquième année remarqua qu'Erus luttait pour respirer, l'adrénaline et les bleus en étant la cause. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Flint ignora son balai sur le sol et commença à courir. D'autres demandèrent en criant si Erus allait bien mais il avait une seule chose en tête. Il courait vers la seule personne qui pouvait aider le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Les Gryffondors rigolèrent, en premier lieu mais, ils virent ensuite le garçon de leurs propres yeux. Leurs rires moururent dans leur gorges lorsque le Serpentard cria :

« Madame Pomfresh ! »

La guérisseuse avait heureusement commencer à descendre des gradins au moment où elle avait vu Erus tomber. Elle écarta la foule qui s'était rassemblé autour des deux élèves et finit par atteindre le préfet Serpentard.

« L'Infirmerie ! Maintenant ! » dit-elle. « Poussez-vous ! »

Les étudiants se séparèrent et elle mena rapidement Flint vers le château, suivis par des Serpentards inquiets. Blaise prit les balais des deux garçons et courut après eux. Les élèves virent le maître des potions courir aussi pour les rattraper.

**XXXX**

Madame Pomfresh s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et annonça :

« Il va bien, maintenant »

« Merlin, merci » dit Flint avant de s'effondrer sur une autre chaise.

« Va l'annoncer à ses amis » lui ordonna Severus. « Ils doivent être inquiets »

« Oui, professeur » dit le cinquième année et se leva.

Il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. La médico-mage regarda le visage de Erus et dit :

« Qui voudrait tuer cet enfant ? Je veux dire, aller jusqu'à utiliser de la Magie Noir... »

« Donc c'était bien de la Magie Noir ? » le maître de potions avait du retirer le maléfice d'Erus et l'avait suspecté d'être de nature Noire.

« Oui » l'informa l'infirmière avant de se relever. « Les bleus étaient fait par des mains humaines mais les os cassés étaient causés par de la Magie Noire. Je suis surprise qu'il soit encore en vie »

« Dans ce cas, vous devez être totalement stupéfait que le garçon soit réveillé ? » déclara une voix faible et les deux adultes tournèrent brutalement la tête dans sa direction.

Erus forma un petit sourire et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le professeur de Potion dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Erus ... » chuchota-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? » demanda le garçon en levant les yeux vers son parrain.

Severus écarta avec précaution une mèche du front d'Erus tout en tentant de ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper.

« Oui, espèce de gamin idiot » dit-il un peu après. « Nous avons gagné »

La guérisseuse fit boire au garçon plusieurs potions avant qu'elle ne laisse ses amis le voir. Hermione se jeta pratiquement sur lui mais Draco réussit à la calmer. Son visage était aussi blanc que la craie. Erus l'observa un moment puis dit :

« Tu sais, tu as raison, le Quidditch, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

A ces mots, le blond fondit en larmes et l'attira dans une forte étreinte, ce qui était très rare de sa part. Le brun entoura faiblement le blond de ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, Hermione, je ne suis pas encore mort. »

Elle lui sourit entre ses larmes tout en lui caressant les jambes distraitement.

« Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça » murmura-t-elle et Draco acquiesça pour signifier qu'il était du même avis. Madame Pomfresh les laissa seul pendant quelques temps.

Blaise, Pansy et Millicent firent une rapide visite mais ils avaient envie de participer à la célébration de la victoire dans leur Salle Commune. Cela ne dérangea pas Erus et, en lui faisant la promesse de revenir le voir, ils partirent. Draco, Hermione et le maître des potions restèrent. Severus apposa un sort de Silence, un sort d'Intimité et un sort qui les alerteraient si quelqu'un arrivait et se tourna vers Erus.

« Sais-tu qui c'était ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler du secret de l'immortalité qui était censé se trouver à Hogwarts. Il m'a semblé complètement disjoncté »

« Pourquoi toi ? » continua de l'interroger Severus.

« Parce que je ressemble à papa » dit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. « Il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Tom. Il connaît papa mais ne sait pas que je suis son fils »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'au moment où il a réalisé que je n'étais pas Tom, il m'a lâché. Et c'est pourquoi je suis tombé. Totalement timbré ce mec, lâcher un gamin de onze ans, à moitié mort ,dans les airs. »

« Comme tu dis, il est dingue » dit Severus. « Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes »

« Attends... Tu vas en parler à papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, parce qu'il veut savoir si tu es sauf ou non ! »

« Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu ne devrais pas lui dire. Je voulais que tu lui dises que je pense que ce cinglé a un œil bleu et un œil marron »

« Un bleu, un marron ? »

« Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais plutôt étourdi, à ce moment là. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Sev d'une voix traînante.

« Je crois que je peux entendre le sarcasme... »

« Bien, je lui dirai »

« Plus le truc sur l'immortalité » lui rappela Erus.

« Oui, oui »

« Que voulait-il dire par là, d'ailleurs ? »

« Ah, je savais que la curiosité prendrait le dessus. » s'exclama Severus avec un soupir.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Alors ? »

« Rien dont tu as besoin de t'inquiéter. » dit le professeur. « Draco, fais en sorte qu'il reste au lit »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

Erus regarda un peu méchamment son parrain, qui avait soulevé un sourcil à son attention.

**XXXX**

Severus se risqua à aller au Manoir Riddle en personne pour apporter les nouvelles à Voldemort. Comme il l'avait craint, Voldemort ne réagit pas vraiment bien.

'La prochaine fois que tu as des mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer, reste dans ce foutu château !' se morigéna-t-il tout en évitant un autre livre.

Voldemort avait relâcher ses pouvoirs et maintenant, la pièce complète se trouvait dans un état désastreux. Des livres et des meubles volaient dans tout les sens, les fenêtres s'étaient brisées et même le sol commençait à se fissurer.

« Tom, calmes-toi ! » hurla-t-il alors que le sol commençait à se fêler dangereusement sous lui.

Le Lord Noir ne l'entendit pas. Nagini tenta d'arriver à son maître mais même elle devait éviter des objets volants dans tout les sens. Le maître des potions laissa échapper un cri lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Cela sembla faire sortir Voldemort de cet état et il écarquilla les yeux. D'un rapide mouvement, il arrêta son ami en pleine dégringolade. Il le ramena vers un endroit plus sûr et répara le sol. Le parrain d'Erus s'assit – ou plutôt, se laissa tomber – sur le sol, une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de calmer son cœur. Voldemort, en voyant que toutes les chaises étaient détruites et étant trop paresseux pour en invoquer des nouvelles, s'assit près du sorcier plus jeune. Comme Severus semblait trop choqué, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça » siffla Severus, entre ses dents.

« Tu me connais, je m'énerve facilement » confessa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maintenant, j'ai peur de te révéler les détails »

« Donne-les moi. Je ne te blesserai pas, tu sais que je ne te blesserai pas »

Severus se détendit légèrement et commença à raconter. Le seul signe qui montrait que la colère montait de plus en plus en Voldemort était sa poigne sur son épaule qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

« Tom, il me semble que tu es entrain de me faire un énorme bleu sur l'épaule »

Le plus vieux des deux lâcha la dite-épaule et forma un poing avec cette même main.

« Ça doit être lui » il chuchota pour lui-même.

« Qui ça, lui ? »

Voldemort se leva en grondant et fit apparaître un parchemin. Il le passa en revue et dit :

« Cette personne n'arrêtait pas de parler d'immortalité ? »

« Oui »

« Bordel, c'est vraiment lui ! » cria le mage noir et il jeta le parchemin. « On m'avait informé que ce foutu maniaque était mort ! »

Nagini rampa jusqu'à son maître et s'installa sur ses épaules. Elle siffla doucement dans ses oreilles, le calmant de son mieux.

« Qui ? » demanda à nouveau le professeur de Potion depuis sa position sur le sol.

« Rulein » répondit Voldemort. « Ses obsessions sont d'obtenir la Pierre Philosophale et de me tuer »

**XXXX**

*Alors là, faut pas m'en vouloir mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que l'auteur à voulu dire par là ! J'essaye de tourner ça sous toutes les formes mais je ne trouve rien qui pourrait correspondre en français … du coup j'ai fais la traduction littérale. Désolée -'

**Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre comme phrase mais je vous assure que c'est la traduction exacte de la phrase. Attention, ce n'est pas du mot à mot mais c'est ce que cela veut dire.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?

Ah, le prochain chapitre sera environ deux fois plus long que celui là :)

Bonne semaine à vous :D


	8. Rencontre avec Touffu et Noël

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais de certains personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, les ajouts en favoris. J'en ai eu plein ! Et plus de mille vues pour un chapitre ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Vous savez que je vous adore ? Non réellement, c'est super sympa de votre part ! A chaque fois que je vois que j'ai reçu une review ou un truc dans le genre, je hurle de joie ... le problème c'est que ma famille pense désormais que je suis totalement tarée ;) Juste une question, je sais que je radote parce que je l'ai déjà demandé au dernier chapitre mais, est-ce que je peux poster des RARs avec les chapitres ? Est-ce autorisé ?

Bon allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à vous :) Ah au fait, il s'agit du chapitre le plus long que j'ai eu à faire pour le moment ^^

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec Touffu et célébration de Noël**

Erus se réveilla en se sentant un peu raide, c'est pourquoi il s'assit lentement. C'était lundi, deux jours après son accident et il serait autorisé à quitter l'Infirmerie peu après le déjeuner. S'étirant, il sentit son dos craquer à plusieurs endroits et il soupira de contentement.

« Déjà debout ? »

Il tourna sa tête en entendant la voix de Madame Pomfresh et acquiesça à l'attention de sorcière.

« As-tu envie de manger ton petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle, portant un plateau.

« Tant que ce n'est pas du porridge » répondit-il, plein d'espoir.

« Ce n'est pas du porridge » promit la médico-mage. « Des toasts, des œufs, du thé et un verre de jus. Tu penses que tu peux tout avaler ? »

« Ça me paraît un peu beaucoup ... »

Mais au regard qu'elle lui lança, Erus se tut. Elle avait un regard noir équivalant à celui de Severus.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène passa son temps, dans l'aile médicale, à lire ses manuels d'Enchantement, de Magie et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme il n'avait aucune idée des devoirs qu'il recevrait lorsqu'il reviendrait, il lut quelques chapitres en plus et espéra que tout se passerait pour le mieux. En Histoire de la Magie, Lupin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire une pause donc il ne s'embêta pas à ouvrir le livre. Il regarda son manuel de Potion et le papier des consignes que lui avait donné Severus. Décidant de débuter la dissertation que l'homme qu'il devait lui remettre, plus tard, Erus se rallongea précautionneusement dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

**XXXX**

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent dans l'Infirmerie lors de leur pause déjeuner et trouvèrent Erus endormi. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil aux manuels éparpillés sur la table de chevet de son ami et s'exclama doucement :

« Il est fou de travailler alors qu'il est blessé ! »

Hermione le regarda étrangement mais ne fit pas de commentaire puis s'avança et empila les livres. Elle finit par remettre les couettes que son cousin avait rejeté pendant son sommeil. Draco s'assit sur le lit, au pieds d'Erus et retira de son sac les feuilles que Flitwick lui avait demandé de passer à son ami. Il les tendit à Hermione qui les mit dans le manuel d'Enchantement de l'endormi quand celui-ci s'étira. Il cligna lentement des yeux et les regarda.

« Salut » dit-il.

« Encore un événement inhabituel » dit Draco. « Tu dors en plein milieu de la journée »

« Tais-toi » marmotta-t-il. « Mon corps me fait mal »

« Très mal ? » s'enquit le blond, soudain inquiet.

« Sais pas » répondit le garçon à la chevelure ébène. « J'ai l'impression qu'on me tiraille les nerfs. C'est agaçant. »

Ils bavardaient depuis seulement quelques minutes avant que ses deux amis ne remarquent son bras gauche bougeait convulsivement. Draco dit à la fille :

« Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Même s'il s'avère que ce n'était rien, je préfère en être sûr. »

« Hermione ? » dit Erus lentement, et semblant vraiment petit alors qu'il examinait son bras qui n'arrêtait pas trembler sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. « Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit rien »

**XXXX**

Sirius se dirigeait rapidement vers l'Infirmerie. D'abord, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui se bagarraient dans son cours, ensuite Lupin qui lui parlait sèchement et maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas manger son repas tranquille ! Il rentra dans la grande pièce et dit :

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait appeler pour rien, Poppy ! »

« Je t'en prie, aides-moi ! »

Il se tourna vers sa voix et son cœur manqua un battement. Erus Riddle était un vrai Serpentard, Sirius le savait. Il était rusé, trop intelligent et trop dangereux. Mais il avait un tout petit corps et semblait bien plus jeune que l'âge qu'il avait réellement. Et ces yeux, ces grands yeux émeraudes... L'homme avait toujours vu ceux de Lily lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux d'Erus.

Là, en ce moment, le garçon tremblait comme une feuille, son visage normalement pâle, là, totalement blanc. Sa couleur de peau donnait l'impression que ses yeux habituellement verts étaient des orbes noires. En trois grands pas, Sirius fut devant le lit du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« On lui avait lancé un maléfice » dit la guérisseuse en tentant d'immobiliser le garçon. « Severus l'avait retiré mais il a l'air d'être particulièrement résistant, celui-là. »

« Quelles sont ses effets ? »

« Au début, ça casse les os. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Erus, en tout cas. » La femme caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. « Puis Severus m'a dit que ça détruirait les nerfs mais on pensait tout les deux l'avoir stoppé à temps »

Sirius fit courir sa baguette sur le petit corps.

« Il reste encore une trace de cette malédiction. » murmura-t-il. « Elle a du refaire surface parce qu'il y a une chose que je sais : Snape n'aurait jamais laissé traîner un maléfice tel que celui-là dans le corps d'un élève. Surtout un des siens. »

« Peux-tu l'enlever ? »

« Oui, mais apporte-lui d'abord un anti-douleur »

« La sorcière apporta un flacon et le fit boire au jeune étudiant. Lorsque la potion commença à faire effet, Sirius débuta le retirement du sort.

Lorsqu'il fut enlevé, les yeux d'Erus se fermèrent et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Le professeur de DCFM fit courir une nouvelle fois sa baguette et dit :

« Ça devrait avoir disparu, maintenant. Si ça refait surface, appelle nous, Snape ou moi, immédiatement. »

« Je le ferai »

**XXXX**

« Aïe » marmonna Erus en se tournant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Puis : « Aahh... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer joyeusement pendant que Severus lui massait le dos. Voldemort regardait la scène de l'autre côté du miroir, amusé.

« Severus » gémit-il en quelque sorte, un peu après. « Parle-moi. Je crois que mon fils s'en endormi devant moi. »

« Dors pas... » marmotta le garçon.

« Tu dors presque » murmura le maître des potions et il prit le miroir des mains du garçon. « Tu veux me dire quelque chose de spécial , Tom ? »

« Non, juste envie de parler. Je m'ennuie »

« Ne l'est-on pas tous de temps en temps ? »

« Je m'ennuie tellement que je pourrais commencer à considérer l'idée d'aller me balader dans Little Hangleton »

Severus rigola. Voldemort n'irait jamais, JAMAIS, se balader dans Little Hangleton. Il dit en remettant les couvertures sur son filleul :

« Ça doit vouloir dire que tu t'ennuies vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ! »

« Oui » dit le Dark Lord d'une voix traînante. « Je veux qu'Erus soit près de moi, il fait passer le temps à une vitesse folle "

« Eh bien, mon Lord " commença Severus de façon moqueuse et le plus vieux des deux sorciers lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut seulement pour conséquence de faire sourire un peu plus largement le maître des potions. « Ton fils dort profondément. Il ne peut pas t'être utile, pour le moment »

« Même si il dort, il fait passer le temps extrêmement vite ! » pleurnicha Voldemort.

« Va jouer avec des Moldus » proposa Severus. « Ou va voir Narcissa »

Le mage noir soupira et s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tom ? »

« J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose d'amusant comme ça mais ... »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai de la paperasse à remplir »

« Quand étais-tu supposé l'avoir terminée ? » demanda un peu sévèrement Severus.

« Uh... » Voldemort regarda ailleurs mais le maître des potions ne se laissa pas prendre au piège.

« Ne me mens pas ! »

« Il y a quatre jours ? » dit faiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tom ! »

« Je ne me sentais pas de m'en occuper ! »

« Tom, va travailler ! » cria presque Sev, se sentant comme une mère avec un gamin qui vient juste de commettre une bêtise.

« Non, je suis le Dark Lord je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tom, la paperasse ou je demande à Narcissa de t'envoyer Dobby ! »

Silence de l'autre côté du miroir... Puis :

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais m'occuper de cette foutue paperasse, n'envoies pas cette chose ici ! »

**XXXX**

Erus ne retourna pas en classe avant vendredi et même là, quand il bougea pour aller prendre sa douche avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, il sentit fatigué et endolori. Il se regarda dans le miroir sa peau pâle était encore un peu trop blanche par endroits et il avait de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux. Il se mit sous l'eau chaude et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras tout réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait entendu Weasley et sa bande dire.

Londubat était venu dans l'aile médicale, le mercredi à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers. Le gang était venu le rejoindre. Erus était presque caché derrière son livre de Métamorphose, tentant de chercher les réponses que McGonagall voulait, il n'avait donc écouté que d'une oreille distraite de quoi ils parlaient.

Mais quand Mme Pomfresh était partie dans son bureau, les garçons avaient commencer à parler beaucoup plus doucement. Erus avait réussit à intercepter des mots comme 'chien à trois têtes', 'Touffu' et 'peux pas croire Dumbledore laisse un monstre pareil rester au troisième étage !' Lorsque la guérisseuse était revenue, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle les avait virer de l'Infirmerie, laissant Erus perplexe.

Il secoua la tête et se frotta les bras. Il se doucha rapidement tout en laissant l'eau chaude s'écouler et dénouer un peu les muscles endoloris. Il ferma l'eau et essora ses cheveux. Il se tourna et prit sa serviette. Il s'en entoura et se tint immobile pendant un moment. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Erus ? »

Le garçon fit volte-face et vit Draco s'étirer en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

« Que fais-tu debout à cette heure matinale ? »

« C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles matinale, cette heure-ci » s'étonna Draco.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué »

« Tu te donnes trop à fond »

« Désolée, maman »

Le blond ébouriffa les cheveux mouillés de son ami, ignora le regard noir qu'il lui lança et dit :

« Si je suis ta mère, va t'habiller. Tu trembles »

« Si tu es ma mère, tu embrasseras mon père pour lui dire bonne journée ? »

« Tais-toi, espèce de gamin ! »

« Eh ! Tu as juste un mois de plus que moi, c'est tout ! »

Draco chassa Erus de la salle de bain et celui-ci foudroya du regard la porte fermée. Il commença à se sécher et enfila ses habits. Enfin, il se sécha les cheveux.

« Note à moi-même : demander à papa de m'enseigner un sort pour se sécher les cheveux ou me faire couper les cheveux ! » bougonna-t-il.

**XXXX**

Erus se sentit vraiment endormi en Potion mais heureusement, Severus le remarqua et il lui dit qu'il allait lui faire une leçon théorique. N'ayant pas envie de se plaindre, comme il l'aurait fait normalement puisqu'il détestait montrer ses faiblesses à ceux qui n'était pas de la famille immédiate, Erus s'installa avec son livre sur une table pour trouver les réponses que le maître des potions voulait.

« Riddle » entendit-il quelqu'un siffler derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et regarda Weasley.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Erus sans méchanceté. Il était trop fatigué pour en inclure dans son ton, malgré le fait que Weasley soit son ennemi. Autrement, il aurait sûrement lancer un ou deux sorts au roux pour se tenir si proche de lui.

« Tu nous écoutais Mercredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais écouter ce que vous racontez ? » demanda le garçon, s'ennuyant. « Probablement entrain de parler de Quidditch ou un truc dans le genre, non ? Maintenant, vas-tu me laisser travailler en paix ? »

Le visage du roux rougit jusqu'à devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Erus cacha son sourire. Il était si facile d'énerver Ron Weasley.

« Je te provoque en duel ! »

Cela surpris bien évidemment le garçon aux cheveux long mais il répondit néanmoins :

« Un duel ? Weasley, nous avons tous les deux que onze ans. Quel genre de sorts connaît-on ? »

« Es-tu trop effrayé ? » dit le roux d'un ton moqueur.

« Normalement, je dirais que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi mais si tu insistes » dit Erus.

« Qui est ton second, dans ce cas ? » le visage de Weasley était tordu de fureur.

« Personne » répondit Erus et il vit le roux fulminer encore plus. 'Ah, ce que j'aime rendre les gens fous de colère !' pensa-t-il avec gloussement silencieux. « Si quelqu'un doit avoir des ennuis, c'est moi et moi seul »

« Bien, je n'amènerai personne avec moi, non plus. » grogna Weasley. « Demain à minuit dans les toilettes ! »

« Weasley ! » s'exclama d'un ton sec Severus. « A votre bureau ! Erus, retournez à votre livre. Je n'accepterais pas qu'on se laisse aller dans mon cours »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes se tourna à nouveau vers son livre et le roux retourna à sa place.

**XXXX**

« Et tu vas le faire ? » murmura Hermione à Erus sur le chemin pour accéder à la classe de DCFM.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione » répondit Erus en écrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin. « Il ne connaît aucun sort et je ne suis pas si doué que ça avec les sorts de l'école donc on va pas vraiment se faire mal.

« Arrête, je te connais » intervint Draco. « Tu détestes perdre. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu utilises d'autres sorts pas vraiment appropriés, hein ? »

« Je ne le ferai pas » dit Erus. « De plus, mon père dit que je dois apprendre à contrôler ma colère quand je perds. J'imagine que si je perds demain, ça me fera un bon entraînement et Weasley ne m'énervera plus autant. »

« Et si tu gagnes ? »

« Je ferai comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à gagner, je suis bon à ce jeu-là. »

« Des fois » ajouta le blond.

« La ferme ! »

« Idiot ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que je répondrai à ça ! »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il dit :

« S'il te fait du mal, je le tuerai »

« Je sais. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai pour but de gagner ? »

**XXXX**

Malgré qu'il ait raté un cours, Erus ne fut pas laissé derrière. En plus, Sirius était anormalement gentil avec tout le monde, même les Serpentards. Il donna au garçon aux cheveux ébène des textes à analyser et lui demanda de s'entraîner sur les sorts de protection. Est-ce que l'homme savait qu'il était nul dans ces sorts-là ? Ça devait être une conspiration pour faire disparaître sa bonne humeur. C'était obligé.

Néanmoins, Erus s'installa avec ses textes et commença à lire pendant que Sirius parlait aux autres des Strangulots.

Erus regarda les mouvements de baguette pour le sort et l'essaya d'abord sans baguette. Il fit les mouvements plusieurs fois puis leva les yeux pour voir les autres élèves par groupe de deux, tentant de s'entraîner sur le sort qui éloignerait les Strangulots d'eux. Sirius s'avança vers lui et demanda :

« Tu penses que tu peux faire les mouvements avec une baguette ? »

« Pas encore » dit Erus. " Ma magie peut devenir un peu sauvage si je commence directement avec une baguette donc je vais m'entraîner à faire les mouvements sans, pour le moment "

« Je t'en prie »

Le professeur dut bientôt partir aider d'autres élèves, en particulier Londubat, qui avait réussi à bousiller le sortilège. Erus fit une dernière fois les mouvements avec sa main avant de prendre sa baguette. Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu des autres. Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur, pour la sécurité, survola une nouvelle fois les consignes et précautionneusement copia les mouvements du livre. Il dit ensuite :

« Infinitus Tutela (*) »

Du bout de sa baguette sortit une sorte de brouillard qui disparut quelques instants plus tard.

« Joli premier essai » le complimenta Sirius, derrière lui et Erus se retourna immédiatement.

Pendant un instant, l'homme angoissa à cause des yeux de glace d'Erus et de sa baguette pointé sur son torse. Il leva les mains en l'air et dit :

« Whoa, du calme, gamin ! »

Les yeux de l'enfant perdirent leur froideur et la baguette s'abaissa lentement. Erus lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui tourna le dos.

« Je ne me concentre pas assez sur le sort pour qu'il devienne le portail qu'il devrait former » dit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire en forme de portail » dit Sirius. « C'est un sort pour adultes, tu vas devoir attendre encore au moins deux ans pour que ton portail soit complet. Le brouillard que tu viens de créer est déjà une grande réussite pour un enfant de ton âge »

« Donc... Je n'ai pas vraiment à en faire un portail ? » demanda Erus, semblant étrangement plein d'espoir.

« Non » confirma l'homme.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez que je le fasse ? » interrogea le garçon, un peu confus.

« Je voulais te faire voir que tu ne peux pas tout faire. Rappelle-toi, tu es toujours un enfant »

Le fils de Voldemort fut silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il fit les mouvements du sort avec la main qui ne tenait pas la baguette mais ne sortit pas un son. Sirius se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est juste que... » commença Erus. Mais il soupira et laissa ses mains retomber le long de ses flancs. « Oubliez ça, professeur »

« Non, continue » 'Peut-être que le gamin comprendra qu'il n'est pas supposé tout savoir. En plus, Dumbledore ne veux pas d'un gamin si puissant chez Serpentard'

Erus se retourna à nouveau vers Sirius avec, sur le visage, une drôle d'expression. L'instituteur pensa que le garçon lisait en lui et il frissonna. Sirius ne voulait pas briser le contact visuel mais les yeux du garçon ressemblaient trop à ceux de Lily. L'homme se détourna un peu de l'enfant, pensant que celui-ci ne s'ouvrirait jamais, même un tout petit peu, à un ancien Gryffondor.

« J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses » dit soudain Erus, prenant non seulement Sirius mais aussi lui-même par surprise. « Et tout le monde m'encourage à apprendre encore plus. Des fois, c'est trop dur mais je ne me plains pas. Donc je suis juste un peu surpris que vous disiez que je n'ai pas à tout savoir »

« C'est impossible pour un enfant de tout savoir ! » s'exclama l'ancien Maraudeur, ne sachant pas pourquoi il continuait à parler avec ce gamin. C'était un Serpentard, au nom de Merlin ! « Tu sais pas mal de choses mais personne n'a le droit de te dire que tu dois tout savoir. C'est cruel d'imposer ça à un enfant ! »

Erus voulut protester, voulut dire à l'homme qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il avait à se protéger mais il savait que Black avait raison. De plus, il ne voulait pas révéler quoi que ce soit d'autre donc il acquiesça et dit ( en cachant un peu la vérité ) :

« Mon père voulait que j'apprenne des sorts de protections mais je suis un peu nul avec ceux-là »

« Et si on essayait un sort de protection que tu pourrais mieux réussir ? » proposa Sirius. « Celui-là peut bien attendre quelques année pour toi »

**XXXX**

Après que le cours fut fini, Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il était totalement confus. Il avait traité un enfant de Serpentard comme une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Un Serpentard ! Mais … il avait continué à parler, même si il avait essayé de s'arrêter. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, exactement comme lorsqu'il regardait Lily dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu taire quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir. Un regard et il avait perdu. Comme avec cet enfant.

« Sirius ? »

James entra et trouva son ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il tordait distraitement les papiers qu'Erus avait utilisé durant la leçon entre ses mains.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » L'homme regarda James avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Est-ce que je deviens fou, Cornedrue ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda cette fois James.

« J'ai été gentil à un Serpentard » dit Sirius. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai … j'ai commencé à lui parler et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter »

« Qui et pourquoi ? » demanda James pour savoir.

« Erus Riddle » chuchota Black avant de se frotter les yeux. « Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu Lily. Je ne l'ai même pas vu lui, pendant un instant, juste Lily. Je ne sais pourquoi mais il est vraiment comme elle, James. Il est vraiment comme Lily. »

**XXXX**

Erus leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers la Table des Professeurs. James Potter et Dumbledore le fixait encore.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter » marmonna-t-il en transperçant violemment un morceau de poulet, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, avec sa fourchette.

« Pardon ? » demanda le blond.

« Ce satané Potter et ce satané Dumbledore me fixe depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Ignore-les »

« Eh bien, excuse-moi mais ils me donnent l'impression d'être transpercé par leurs regards ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas contre moi » murmura Draco, jouant l'indigné.

Erus gronda un peu et le blond recula vivement. Le petit garçon était irrité et pas d'humeur à bavarder. Hermione resta sagement éloigné du fils du Seigneur Sombre pour le laisser se calmer. Le dit-garçon donna un coup de couteau à une pomme de terre et grogna. Le blond changea rapidement de position pour que personne de la Table des Professeur ne puisse voir ce qu'Erus faisait et siffla :

« Arrête de faire brûler cette patate, Erus ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta à contre cœur. Il détestait vraiment quand les gens le fixaient. Et spécialement ses ennemis. Il releva encore les yeux vers Dumby et vit que celui-ci se penchait vers Severus pour avoir son attention. La terreur des cachots tourna sa tête vers le vieux directeur et écouta sa requête. Erus sentit son estomac se tordre quand les orbes noires se figèrent sur lui et que l'homme devint un peu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

'Oh, merde...'

**XXXX**

Les pas d'Erus étaient lourds. Il avait été appelé au bureau du directeur. Il réexaminait en pensée l'histoire fictive de sa 'famille' tout en se demandant ce que le vieux fou lui voulait. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait trop remarquer ? Probablement … Son père avait peur de cet homme, après tout. Ça voulait bien dire quelque chose.

Severus marchait avec raideur, à ses côtés. La tension était tellement forte que Erus se dit qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Soudain, l'homme se pencha vers lui.

« Quoi que tu fasses, ne faiblis pas. Si tu sens un tiraillement dans ta tête, dis-lui. Il se retirera s'il sait que tu es familier à l'Occlumencie. »

« Seras-tu là ? »

« Bien sûr je ne te permettrais pas d'être seul avec cet homme aussi longtemps que je vivrai »

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et Severus annonça :

« Plume de Sucre »

La gargouille s'écarta du chemin et ils la dépassèrent. Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent bientôt et Sev toqua à la porte devant lui. Ils purent entendre une voix joyeuse crier 'Entrez !'

Le bureau était rond et les yeux d'Erus s'écarquillèrent un peu. Il était plutôt étrange et beaucoup des objets entreposés dans la pièce lui étaient inconnus. Il déplaça son regard sur le plus grand ennemi de son père, assit derrière son bureau dans une robe violette très voyante.

« Bonsoir Erus. Un bonbon au citron ? » demanda le vieux directeur.

« Non merci, monsieur » répondit Erus, pas vraiment content que l'homme utilise son prénom. Il ignora ces pensées et regarda les autres.

Il y avait McGonagall, qui lui souriait un peu, Sirius, James et Flitwick. Sirius sembla nerveux lorsque les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur lui avant de bouger. Cela, James et Dumbledore le remarquèrent, bien évidemment. Severus se déplaça.

« Assis-toi, mon garçon »

Erus s'assit, réussissant à ne pas grogner au 'mon garçon', et regarda le vieil homme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai été appelé ici, monsieur » dit-il.

« J'étais un peu curieux de savoir qui était ta mère » répondit Dumbledore.

« Et cela exigeait la présence de l'équipe complète des professeurs ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander sarcastiquement Erus.

« Erus, ne questionne pas le directeur ! » le morigéna Severus.

« Ces personnes sont tout aussi curieuses que moi » répondit doucement l'homme. « Ils ont l'air de confondre tes yeux avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre »

« Oh... et puis-je savoir avec qui ? »

« Son nom était Lily Evans, une femme qui a été tué par Voldemort il y a maintenant onze ans »

Erus tressaillit à la mention de 'Voldemort', intérieurement levant les yeux au ciel à l'idée même d'être effrayé par ce nom. Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide puis détourna les yeux.

« Lily Evans, vous dîtes ? » s'enquit le jeune garçon et le vieil homme acquiesça. « Le prénom de ma mère était bien Lily mais son nom de famille n'était pas Evans »

« Et ce n'était pas Mortimer non plus ? »

« Non »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se plissèrent un peu et Erus sentit un légère pression sur ses barrières mentales. Le garçon en eut assez.

Il se leva et il plissa ses propres yeux en regardant le principal. Il dit :

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, monsieur ? »

« Pardon ? » En l'observant bien, on pouvait déceler une petit étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas complètement crétin, monsieur » cracha Erus, sentant la colère monter. « Effectuer de la Legilimancie sur un enfant est quelque chose qu'un proviseur devrait s'abstenir de faire ! »

Ils étaient tous silencieux. Le jeune sorcier et le vieux mage se dévisagèrent intensément. Et comme tout les autres, Dumbledore ne put soutenir son regard très longtemps.

« Je te prie m'excuser » dit Dumby. « Je ne le ferais plus. Maintenant... »

« Non » le coupa Erus. Sev l'observa, un peu inquiet. Il connaissait le manque de contrôle de soi de son filleul quand il était énervé mais le perdre devant le directeur ne serait pas vraiment bon. « Vous vouliez savoir si ma mère était Lily Evans. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce qui veut dire que cette conversation est terminé. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai une semaine de devoir à rattraper grâce à votre incapacité à protéger vos étudiants lors des matchs de Quidditch »

Il sortit du bureau. Dumbledore fixa stupidement la porte.

« Albus ? » demanda Severus et le vieil homme tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction de l'homme habillé en noir. « Je crois que je dois parler au jeune Erus. Puis-je ? »

« Bien sûr »

Le maître des potions quitta la pièce, à son tour, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il rattrapa Erus et l'entraîna gentiment dans ses appartements privés. Le portrait de Salazar se ferma et Severus, comme à son habitude, apposa un sort sur l'ouverture. Enfin, il déposa le sac d'Erus et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

« Bien joué. Vraiment bien joué. Je pouvais le sentir fulminer »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes sourit gentiment et dit :

« Et le visage qu'il a eut quand j'ai découvert qu'il essayait de faire de la Légilimancie sur moi ! »

« Hilarant » s'accorda à dire son parrain. Puis il redevint un peu plus sérieux et sévère. « Mais tu n'as pas une semaine complète de devoirs ! »

« D'accord, presque une semaine » répondit Erus. « Mais je suis un peu à la traîne dans les cours de McGonagall mais après ce week-end, je devrais m'être remis à niveau »

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça un peu et le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? »

Le maître des potions se mit à genoux devant son filleul et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu étudies tout le temps. Tu as toujours un livre à portée de main. Tu essayes de faire plus que ce que tu ne peux endurer »

« Mais papa aime ça, que je connaisse plein de choses » répondit calmement Erus.

« Il t'aimera même si tu ne connais toutes les guerres des gobelins ou si tu n'arrives pas à exécuter un sort de cinquième année. » le rassura le professeur de Potion. « Il t'aimera même si tu n'arrives pas à transformer une allumette en aiguille »

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit »

« Tu le connais, Erus. Il t'aime profondément mais il a toujours du mal à dire ce que les parents normaux disent à leurs enfants. Pour lui, ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois vraiment bon en tout. Il veut juste que tu ais le pouvoir de te protéger toi-même et ce pouvoir n'est pas nécessaire avant que tu es au moins dix-sept ans »

Erus regarda son parrain pendant un moment puis dit :

« D'accord. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas »

« Je le sais » répondit l'ami de Voldemort. « Simplement, ne te sens pas sous pression. Continue ce que tu fais mais n'aie pas l'impression de le faire pour Tom ou pour moi ou pour qui que ce soit. Fais-le pour toi. Tu as notre approbation. Tu l'as toujours eu »

**XXXX**

Erus s'assit devant ses devoirs jusqu'au dîner. Draco tenta de suivre son exemple mais fut distrait par le magazine de Quidditch qu'il avait. Blaise était assis de l'autre côté d'Erus, donnant une dernière relecture à son devoir d'Astronomie. Hermione était avec Pansy et Millicent, les trois filles étudiant le devoir que Severus leur avait donné.

Finalement, Erus posa sa plume et déclara :

« Je suis trop fatigué pour continuer »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » demanda Hermione.

« Histoire de la Magie, Enchantement et Métamorphose » dit le garçon en bâillant. « Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai trop faim. Allons dîner »

**XXXX **

Erus leva les yeux vers la Tables des Professeurs. Dumbledore détourna rapidement son regard de lui. Le garçon à la chevelure longue poussa un soupir et continua son repas, jetant des petits coup d'oeil à son ennemi roux. Il le vit ricaner mais Erus lui fit une sorte de sourire de prédateur. Draco le frappa doucement.

« Ne fais pisser Londubat dans ses pantalons encore une fois »

« Quoi ? Je voudrais voir ça arriver, ce serait trop marrant ! »

« Dumbledore te regarde encore plus attentivement, maintenant »

« Pff, t'es pas drôle... »

« Tout ce qui est drôle pour toi se rapporte au sang, à la violence et à la mort » déclara Draco, impassible.

« Pas tout le temps » se défendit Erus.

« Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents du temps, alors »

Erus resta silencieux quelques temps. Puis :

« Non, seulement quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent »

Le blond le regarda longtemps. Puis il frissonna et retourna à son assiette, laissant Erus sourire comme il le voulait.

**XXXX**

Erus se demandait s'il devait aller au duel ou simplement dénoncer Weasley. Il était vingt-une heures et leur 'rencontre' aurait lieu dans trois heures. Ça ne prendrait pas aussi longtemps d'aller voir Severus et de 'laisser échapper' ce détail. Le garçon pianota des doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

« Dénonces-le » l'interrompit dans ses pensées sa cousine. « Un duel entre vous deux n'en vaut pas la peine, si jamais vous vous faîtes attraper »

« C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de me contrôler non plus. Avant que je ne vois Dumbledore, ce duel m'allait très bien mais, à présent, je me sens plutôt agité et je ne peux pas vraiment me contrôler. J'ai peur de me laisser aller et de le blesser gravement. Pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas mériter mais ça ne serait pas bon pour mon image ici »

« Va voir Sev, alors. » intervint le blond. « Ça ne devrais pas être super long et ça nous permettrait d'embêter Weasley »

« Tu as raison. Je ne serais pas long »

Erus sortit de sa Salle Commune et partit en direction des chambres de Severus. Subitement, il sentit Hogwarts bouger et ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

Il atterrit dans un couloir et toussa à cause de l'épaisse couche de poussière présente sur les lieux.

« Une autre aventure, hein ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix. Il entendit le château rire. « C'est ça, rigoles bien ... »

Il examina l'endroit et fronça les sourcils.

« Le troisième étage ? » Hogwarts 'acquiesça'. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené là ? »

Un haussement d'épaule(**), cette fois-ci. Il poussa un long soupir et marcha droit devant lui. Il arriva à une porte.

« Tu veux que je l'ouvres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être »

« Espèce de vieille manipulatrice » marmotta notre jeune garçon et Hogwarts rigola à nouveau.

Néanmoins, il attrapa la poignée de porte. Elle ne bougerait pas. Il poussa un autre soupir et sortit sa baguette. Il fit un petit geste de poignet et chuchota :

« Alohomora »

La passage s'ouvrit et il s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint, le faisant se boucher le nez. Il ferma la porte et plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir quelque chose. Un mouvement dans le noir le fit s'immobiliser mais ce fut le grondement sourd qu'il discerna qui le fit paniquer. Il rouvrit la porte, laissant la lumière s'infiltrer dans la pièce et il se figea une nouvelle fois.

Un chien géant avec trois têtes le fixait, de la bave tombant sur le sol, venant des trois bouches. Erus ouvrit des yeux ronds et le chien bondit.

Il décampa le plus vite possible. Et fit claquer la porte en la fermant. Il se tourna et courut dans les couloirs pour enfin atteindre les donjons. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte de la salle de classe de Potion. Il la déverrouilla, passa dans le couloir pour accéder aux appartements privés de son parrain et fit finalement face au portrait de Salazar. L'homme le détailla.

« Est-ce que Severus est à l'intérieur ? »

« Je vais le chercher pour vous » répondit le portrait.

Peu après, le maître des potions apparut dans l'entrebâillement du tableau.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Pourquoi y a t-il un foutu Cerbère dans ce foutu château ? »

**XXXX**

Le maître des potions soupira et déposa les tasses de thé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Erus finirait par découvrir cet endroit et fut encore plus surpris d'apprendre que c'était Hogwarts elle-même qui l'avait déposé là.

Il revint dans le salon et constata que son fils de cœur s'était installé devant la cheminée.

« Donc M. Weasley se trouvera hors de son lit, ce soir ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Au début, j'avais l'intention d'aller le retrouver mais j'ai changé d'avis »

« Je t'en remercie grandement. Ton père aurait voulu ma tête si j'avais laissé quelque chose comme ça se faire »

« Dans ce cas-là, je suis content de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre option. Je ne voudrais pas que mon parrain favori perde sa tête » Son ton était franchement moqueur.

« Tu n'as qu'un parrain, Erus »

« C'est pourquoi tu es mon favori »

Severus secoua la tête tout en cachant son sourire amusé.

« Ne devrais-tu pas retourner à ton dortoir ?

« Je suis bien, ici »

« Tu ne vis pas ici. Et tu vas attraper froid »

Erus grogna mais se leva malgré tout. Severus regarda sa montre et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, donc dépêches-toi d'y aller »

Erus hocha la tête et disparut de sa vue, le laissant seul. Il arborait un large sourire. Il allait punir un Gryffondor... Ah, ce que la vie était agréable !

**XXXX**

Weasley se fit attraper et Erus sentit son regard noir sur lui durant toute la journée de dimanche, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, rendant le roux encore plus en colère. Draco ricanait derrière lui et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise osa jeter un regard à la table des Gryffons et dit au fils de Voldemort :

« Si un regard pouvait tuer, nous serions tous morts »

« Alors, nous avons de la chance que ça ne soit pas le cas » Erus sirota son thé. « Il y a plus d'un regard noir, ou quoi ? »

« Weasley et sa bande » Draco leur fit coucou de la main tout en leur adressant un grand sourire.

« Eh, le visage de Weasley vient de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate » commenta Blaise.

**XXXX**

Erus se retrouva seul en face de Weasley le mercredi suivant. Le garçon brun revenait de la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand Weasley lui bloqua le chemin.

« Weasley »

« T'as trouvé ça drôle de me dénoncer ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait » se défendit le Serpentard.

« Comment ça se fait que ton Directeur de Maison m'a trouvé, alors ? » siffla le roux entre ses dents serrées.

« En patrouillant, comme tout les professeurs le font. » Il haussa les épaules. « Pourrais-tu t'écarter ? J'ai faim »

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'attaquer à nouveau ? » demanda Erus en voyant le Gryffons sortir sa baguette. « Je ne suis pas sûr que McGonagall apprécierait »

« Espèce de... ! »

« Weasley ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la voix et virent Remus Lupin. L'homme aux yeux ambrés s'avança jusqu'à eux.

« Attaquer des étudiants n'est pas autorisé, M. Weasley. Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor et je parlais de cela à votre Directrice de Maison. Maintenant, allez-vous en »

Le roux détala et Erus se tourna vers son sauveur.

« Merci, professeur »

« De rien. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il veuille t'attaquer ? » demanda l'homme, curieux.

« Aucune idée. J'ai respiré trop fort, peut-être »

« Cet enfant a de gros ennuis, maintenant » dit sombrement l'instituteur. « Où allais-tu ? »

« La Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim ! »

« Je t'y emmènes, dans ce cas »

Les deux marchèrent en laissant un silence agréable s'installer entre deux. Juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le grand réfectoire, Erus arrêta le loup-garou. Celui-ci se tourna vers le garçon et inclina la tête, de confusion.

« Connaissez-vous un homme nommé Fenrir ? »

« Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? » chuchota soudain l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Je l'ai rencontré. Il avait dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un du nom de Lupin et je ne m'en suis rappelé que récemment »

« Tu l'as rencontré ? » L'homme était interloqué.

« Oui, il avait l'air gentil » sourit le première année.

Lupin fixa longuement le garçon puis détourna le regard. Il se pencha vers l'enfant et chuchota :

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Erus ? »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes eut le toupet de sourire largement.

« Chaque chose en son temps, professeur » répondit-il. « Chaque chose en son temps »

**XXXX**

Les vacances se rapprochaient grandement et, bientôt, Erus se retrouva assis dans sa Salle Commune le jour avant de retourner chez lui pour Noël. Hermione était aussi excité qu'une puce à l'idée de venir passer les vacances chez lui, au Manoir Riddle et de rencontrer enfin son oncle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs donc elle était simplement assise, souriant comme une folle. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle, sauf notre petit héros, bien entendu. Le gamin Malfoy discutait de quelque chose avec Blaise, Pansy et Millicent pendant qu'Erus lisait un bouquin. Un bouquin à propos d'un homme nommé Nicolas Flamel. Et comment avait-il entendu ce nom ?

Hagrid, supposa Erus, n'était pas la meilleur personne à qui confier des secrets. Le Serpentard avait entendu la bande des Gryffondors, les quatre insupportables, poser des questions au géant à propos de Cerbère. Apparemment, son nom était Touffu. Hagrid avait ouvert sa grande bouche et sorti :

« C'est une histoire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel ! »

Erus ricana à ce souvenir. Ce demi-géant ne tiendrait pas dix secondes face au Dark Lord.

« Erus » s'exprima prudemment Draco. « Tu fais encore ce drôle de sourire »

Erus leva les yeux vers son ami et son sourire s'agrandit. Le blond déglutit péniblement.

« Je suis juste entrain de penser à quelques idiots alliés à Dumbledore, c'est tout » dit doucement l'enfant aux cheveux longs.

Draco se détendit.

« Oh, c'était seulement ça? Je croyais que tu réfléchissais à ce que tu pourrais me faire pour me tourmenter pendant les vacances puisque tu n'aurais pas Weasley sous la main »

« En fait, maintenant que tu en parles... » dit rêveusement Erus juste pour voir la réaction du Malfoy.

Il le vit pâlir et il éclata de rire.

**XXXX**

Quand Erus se réveilla le matin suivant, l'horloge affichait neuf heures. Le train partirait à onze heures. Il fut content d'avoir déjà emballé ses affaires et alla faire un brin de toilette. Il rejoignit Hermione dans la Salle Commune, une demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval et avait mis une robe verte foncée, une chemise noire et des bas noirs.

« Jolis vêtements » constata-t-il.

« Les plus beaux que je possède. Je vais avoir besoin de me procurer d'autres robes, bientôt »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça »

« Toi aussi tu es beau, comme ça ? »

Il s'examina il portait une robe bleu nuit par dessus une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux tombaient librement, s'arrêtant dans le bas de son dos. Il releva les yeux et sourit.

« Papa a dit que je ferais mieux de me mettre sur mon trente-un » répondit-il « Ce sont aussi mes vêtements préférés et aussi mes plus beaux »

« Je parie que tu en as plein »

« Pas vraiment » dit Erus. « Papa ne m'en a jamais acheté plus que ce dont j'avais besoin. Allez viens, allons déjeuner. »

**XXXX**

Hermione, Draco et Erus s'aidèrent mutuellement à mettre leur valises dans le train avant de monter dedans. Blaise allait passé à Noël à Hogwarts, tout comme Millicent et Pansy. Les trois Serpentards leur avaient dit au revoir à leur amis dans l'Entrée.

Erus trouva un compartiment vide et s'assit dedans. Ses deux amis le suivirent. Le blond bâilla.

« Je me demande si père et mère me permettront de rester avec vous ? »

« Arrête, tu ne les as pas vu depuis la fin du mois d'Octobre et tu préférerais passer ton temps avec nous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas tout le temps, évidemment. » les rassura-t-il. « C'est juste que père travaille beaucoup et mère s'assoit et peint pendant des heures. Je m'ennuie dans ces moments-là »

« Donc, tu préfères venir chez moi pour nous harceler ? C'est toi le démon, en fait ! »

« Tais-toi ! Je n'harcèle pas ! »

« Si, tu le fais »

« No, je ne le fais pas »

« Ne t'embêtes pas à essayer de me contredire, j'ai toujours raison »

« Non, c'est faux, sale gosse ! »

« Sale gosse ? Draco, un mois ! Un seul mois nous sépare ! »

« T'es quand même un sale gosse ! »

Hermione regarda Erus Riddle, enfant toujours maître de soi, se lancer dans un débat enflammé, mouvements de bras inclus. Finalement, il s'arrêta et regarda simplement le blond. Puis un sourire puéril apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je ferai venir Dobby chez moi si tu t'incrustes »

« Dobby ? Au nom de Merlin, pas cette chose ! » cria Draco. « Il est fou ! »

« Eh bien, vous menacer toi et papa de faire venir Dobby marche toujours aussi bien ! » rigola le brun.

« Peut-être que je te l'enverrai ! » sortit le fils Malfoy.

« Je demanderai simplement à Fabella de m'en débarrasser. Elle fait bien ce genre de chose, tu sais »

« Comme quand elle M'A jeté du deuxième étage ? »

« … C'était marrant » dit rêveusement le garçon aux cheveux ébènes, ce qui fit rire sa cousine.

« Arrête de sourire ! » essaya d'ordonner Draco.

« Non »

**XXXX**

Le trajet d'Hogwarts à Londres fut assez amusant pour les trois enfants. Ils bavardèrent, jouèrent aux cartes et se débrouillèrent pour harceler le dernier fils Weasley une dernière fois, avant d'arriver au quai. Même si ses frères jumeaux n'avaient pas été loin, ils ne l'avaient pas aidé.

Erus sauta du train, sa valise et celle d'Hermione rétrécies et se trouvant dans sa poche, et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il remarqua deux personnes immédiatement.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il et le blond se tourna vers lui. « Ta mère et ton père sont là-bas »

Lucius et Narcissa les repérèrent rapidement et la femme blonde s'avança vers eux. Elle serra fort son fils dans ses bras puis étreignit brièvement Erus et Hermione. Le patriarche Malfoy en fit de même et, lorsque ce fut le tour d'Erus, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ton père va bientôt arriver. Trouvons un endroit plus calme »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les murs, la foule n'y étant que présente et Narcissa demanda aux enfants comment c'étaient passés les cours. Mais Erus n'écoutait pas vraiment, n'attendant qu'une chose. Finalement, il repéra un visage surmonté de cheveux noirs et courts, avec des yeux rouges et une peau pâle. Il laissa un grand sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres et fonça droit sur son père.

Voldemort arriva sur la plate-forme et localisa vite son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'autorisa un large sourire ; ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui et caressa ses longs cheveux. Lucius arriva à leur niveau et proposa :

« On y va ? »

« Oui » dit le plus vieux des deux sorciers. « Tu préfères marcher ou rester comme ça, Erus ? »

« Rester dans tes bras » déclara doucement le jeune garçon avant d'agripper fermement les robes de son paternel.

Ils sortirent du quai et marchèrent dans la gare remplie de Moldus. Hermione prit la main de Narcissa pour ne pas se perdre et Draco resta près de son père. Erus laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son géniteur et sentit l'homme resserrer sa prise sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des curieux et transplanèrent silencieusement.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Riddle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une si vaste demeure pouvait appartenir à une simple famille. Voldemort se mit en marche et prit un sentier menant au manoir. Les autres suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir les portes puisqu'un elfe de maison le fit pour eux. Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait en vrai une telle créature. Elle portait une jupe noire ainsi qu'une veste verte sur laquelle était brodé un dragon en argent. Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent un peu plus encore et elle cria :

« Maître Erus ! »

Le garçon descendit et l'elfe se colla à lui. Erus lui caressa gentiment le dos.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Fabella. Tu as fait le repas ? Je meurs de faim ! »

« Fabella a fait un repas pour vous tous » Elle relâcha enfin l'enfant du Dark Lord. « C'est prêt maintenant ! Fabella doit juste mettre la table et c'est fini ! »

« Vous avez le temps de dîner avec nous ? » demanda le Sombre Seigneur aux Malfoy. « Apparemment, elle s'attendait à ce que vous restiez »

« J'adorerais rester prendre le repas avec vous » Narcissa se tourna ensuite vers l'elfe. « Tu cuisines merveilleusement bien, Fabella »

La pauvre elfe devint rouge tomate puis ouvrit complètement les portes pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir.

Hermione fut époustouflée en voyant le hall d'entrée. C'était gigantesque, le plafond se trouvait bien loin, au dessus de leurs têtes, et la pièce était éclairée par des bougies. Dix mètres plus loin, le hall s'ouvrit sur une pièce ronde à deux étages donnant sur pleins d'autres portes, menant autre part. Soudain, un serpent apparut et elle recula d'un pas. Elle tourna promptement sa tête vers le jeune résident de la sublime demeure quand celui-ci s'exclama :

« Nagini ! »

Le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui puis l'escalada pour finalement poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle siffla dans son oreille :

_« M'as-tu emmené un enfant à manger ? »_

_« Désolé Nagini »_ répondit-il honteusement. _« Mais je crois que si je volais quelques gosses, Dumbledore le remarquerait »_

_« Pff, rabat-joie »_

_« N'en soit pas si triste, ma belle. Quand papa éliminera ce vieux fou, tu auras plein de petits Gryffondors bien irritants pour tes repas » _la rassura Erus.

_« Promis ?_

_« Promis ! »_

Le serpent siffla une nouvelle fois et sourit à sa manière avant de lécher sa joue. Draco prit la parole, faisant sursauter Hermione qui avait été, jusque là, prise dans la contemplation des deux.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça »

Voldemort revint de là où il était allé et Nagini rampa vers son maître, qui se baissa pour lui permettre de monter sur lui. Elle s'installa sur ses épaules et il annonça :

« Le dîner est prêt. C'est par ici »

**XXXX**

Après le repas, les Malfoy décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et ils partirent en utilisant le Réseau des Cheminées. On montra à la jeune fille la chambre d'ami qu'elle aurait durant son séjour ici et Erus dit :

« Tu penses t'en sortir toute seule ? »

« Oui »

« Nous serons dans le salon, si jamais tu as besoin de nous »

Elle hocha la tête et le garçon partit. Elle examina la chambre et vit que sa valise était posé juste à côté du lit à baldaquin. C'était une grande pièce, d'après elle mais Erus lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une des plus petites chambres pour les invités que le manoir comptait. Elle avait, à présent, très envie de voir la chambre du brun.

Elle tournoya et atterrit sur lit. Elle commença à retracer dans sa tête toutes les bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivées en moins d'un an :

Elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer Erus. Elle était amie avec le fils de Voldemort. Voldemort l'avait accepté. Elle faisait partie de la famille d'Erus. Elle avait des parents qui voulaient bien d'elle. Et elle les rencontrerait bientôt.

Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et chuchota :

« J'adore ma nouvelle vie »

**XXXX**

« Whoa ! »

Erus entra lentement dans sa chambre, après Hermione. La fille s'était empressée d'entrer et se tenait maintenant près de son lit. Ses yeux étaient ronds alors qu'elle regardait tout les livres. Elle n'avait jamais vu un enfant de son âge avec tellement de bouquins dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé de faire autre chose que lire, avant d'aller à Hogwarts ? »

« Très drôle. Oui, j'ai fait autre chose que lire avant ma scolarité »

« Quoi, alors ? »

« Des trucs »

« Tu ne me dis rien ! »

« J'ai fait des choses ! Je ne me rappelle pas des détails » dit le brun, sachant à quel point il semblait ridicule. Désespéré, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « J'ai voyagé avec papa »

« Oh ? » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Où ? »

« A plein d'endroits » dit le garçon avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. « J'ai été quinze pays ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Trop bien... »

« Papa avait des affaires, là-bas et m'a laissé venir » Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres rougit. « Je pense qu'il était trop fatigué que je pleurniche à propos de ça »

« Dans quels pays tu as été ? »

« Voyons voir si je me les rappelle tous. J'étais plutôt petit la première fois que je suis parti quelque part. L'année dernière, on est allé en Australie et en France. Il m'est arrivé de me rendre dans des pays plus d'une fois. Puis il y a eu la Grèce, la Roumanie, la Russie, l'Allemagne, la Chine, le Tibet, la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Suisse, l'Égypte et quelques pays de l'Amérique du Sud. Je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles. Je me rappelle juste des Andes et de la forêt amazonienne »

Hermione le fixa, les yeux grands écarquillés. Il détourna le regard et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as tellement voyagé... »

« Toi aussi, tu voyageras »

« Je voyagerai ? »

« Bien sûr » dit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. « J'ai beaucoup rencontré Cygnirius et Anastasia depuis que j'avais sept ans. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de tes parents, par contre. En tout cas, ils adorent voyager. Ils ont visiter pratiquement toute la planète »

Hermione fit un large sourire et le première année continua :

« Ils prendront bien soin de toi »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront ? » Elle semblait se retenir de sautiller d'excitation.

« Demain » lui répondit-il. « Ils voulaient te voir aussi vite que possible »

Voldemort apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Réunion d'urgence. Je reviendrai tard, donc ne reste pas debout à m'attendre. Bonne nuit à vous deux »

« Bonne nuit, monsieur » répondit la jeune fille.

« Bonne nuit, papa »

L''homme disparut et ils l'entendirent appeler Fabella. Puis il n'y eut plus un bruit. Erus se tourna vers sa cousine et proposa :

« Et si on jouait au échec ? »

**XXXX**

La brunette était assise dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre pendant qu'Erus s'entraînait à jeter un sort avec lequel il avait des difficultés en Métamorphose. Fabella était venue et leur avait donné des sandwichs et du jus pour qu'ils n'aient pas faim. Finalement, Hermione commença à bâiller et elle informa son ami :

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher »

« Okay » marmonna-t-il. « Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps debout. Je veux arriver à bien lancer ce sort »

« D'accord. A demain »

« N'hésite pas à appeler Fabella si tu as besoin de quelque chose » Il leva ses grands yeux verts émeraudes vers elle. « Passe une bonne nuit »

« Toi aussi »

**XXXX**

Voldemort rentra dans la maison, bâillant. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il était extrêmement fatigué. Heureusement que Cygnirius et Anastasia n'arriveraient pas avant midi, ce jour-là il allait pouvoir un peu dormir.

Soudainement, Fabella apparut devant lui. Il baissa les yeux sur son elfe de maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, exténué.

« Maître Erus est dans le salon. Fabella a dit à Erus d'aller au lit mais maître a dit qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner sur un sort. Il s'est endormi il y a un petit moment mais Fabella n'a pas osé le réveiller »

« Je vais m'en occuper. Va te reposer. Cygnirius et Anastasia arriveront vers l'heure du déjeuner donc surprends-les »

« Fabella le fera » Et elle disparut.

Le Dark Lord alla au salon et repéra tout de suite son enfant. Les robes d'Erus étaient posées sur un des fauteuils pendant que le garçon lui-même dormait sur le gros tapis, devant la cheminée. Une couverture avait été posé sur lui. Voldemort s'avança jusqu'à lui, se mit à genoux et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il fit bien attention à ce que toutes les tâches de sang n'entrent pas en contact avec son fils. L'homme porta sa progéniture dans sa chambre et le posa tendrement sur son lit. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le petit corps et éteignit la bougie que Fabella avait laissé dans la pièce. Il quitta l'endroit et ferma doucement les portes derrière lui.

**XXXX**

Hermione était debout à neuf heures, le matin suivant et réveilla un Erus ronchon. Il s'assit et elle constata :

« Tu as dormi dans tes vêtements ? »

Il se regarda et vit qu'elle avait raison. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et bâilla puis se leva.

« Je vais me changer. Sors, s'il-te-plaît »

« Bien » Elle sortit précipitamment.

Erus se débarrassa des vêtements qu'ils portaient encore et les plaça dans une corbeille qui serait vidée par un des elfes de maison, peu de temps après. Il se démêla les cheveux tout en sortant un pantalon et une chemise. Il les mettait lorsqu'il entendit une voix sèche s'exclamer :

« Cette fille est bien trop énergique à mon goût »

Le brun se retourna en se faisant une queue de cheval, pour regarder son père. Le dit-homme se frotta les cheveux avec une main et l'autre attachait sa robe à sa chemise avec une chaîne.

« Elle est juste heureuse, papa »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentra dans la pièce et tira sur la queue de cheval.

« Tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux » murmura-t-il.

« Juste un peu » confessa son fils. « Je les aime longs »

« Je sais. Je m'en occuperai plus tard »

« D'accord »

Le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude se retourna pour enfiler ses chaussures mais sentit quand même le regard de son père dans son dos. Il se tourna vers son paternel :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa ? »

Le Lord lui sourit et laissa un des ses longs doigts courir le long de la joue de son fils.

« Rien. Je suis juste content que tu sois de retour à la maison »

« Moi aussi »

**XXXX**

Hermione était extrêmement nerveuse, vers midi. Erus avait, depuis longtemps, abandonné l'idée de lui parler et la laissa donc faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant qu'il étudiait la dague de Serpentard que Lucius lui avait offert à son onzième anniversaire. Voldemort était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, près du feu, entrain de lire un roman.

Enfin, on sonna à la porte et le Sombre Seigneur se leva. Avec un mouvement du poignet, le roman retourna là où l'homme l'avait prit et il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Hermione regarda Erus.

« Tu penses que c'est eux ? »

« On l'entendra »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent une voix à l'accent russe très prononcé s'exclamer :

« Tom ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Anastasia » perçurent-ils. « Oui, ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vu »

« Ces satanés sorciers de la Lumière ne nous ont pas permis de passer vous voir avant » Hermione distingua une voix grave répondre. « Nous avons dû utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas pour leur échapper ! »

Erus se redressa et releva le jeune fille doucement mais il n'essaya pas de la forcer à venir avec lui. A la place, il sortit de la pièce et pénétra dans l'entrée, laissant Hermione seule. Elle entendit la femme hoqueter puis la voix revint.

« Oh, là là, Erus ? Tu ressembles de de plus en plus à ton père ! »

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Anastasia » répondit Erus, un peu sarcastique mais en aucun cas méchant.

La femme éclata de rire, produisant un son mélodieux aux oreilles de notre jeune Hermione et elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle entra dans le hall d'entrée.

Une grande femme habillée d'une robe rouge sang se trouvait devant elle. Les cheveux blanc-neige ondoyaient dans son dos et s'arrêtaient près de sa taille. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que celle d'Erus et de son père mais ses yeux étaient d'un chaleureux rouge rubis. Ses lèvres étaient de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses ongles délicats étaient aussi peints en rouge. Les yeux de la femme se portèrent sur Hermione et son corps se figea. Elle observa la brune pendant un long moment puis elle prononça un mot que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant du russe. Elle pointa Hermione du doigt et se tourna vers Voldemort.

« Elle... » commença la femme, son doigt tremblant, mais sa voix lui fit défaut. Elle parvint à finir sa phrase quelques instants plus tard : « Elle ressemble à Kasandra »

« Oui, c'est vrai » répondit l'homme.

Cygnirius s'avança et la petite brune vit, pour la première fois, le frère de son père. Le seul membre de sa famille proche qui lui était lié par le sang.

Il était élégant. Grand, plutôt mince avec un peau naturellement tannée et des cheveux sombres qui atteignait ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient du même marron que ceux d'Hermione. Il portait une robe améthyste sombre sur une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Il avait une boucle d'oreille avec un rubis dessus. Hermione les examina longtemps, ne se sentant bizarrement pas à sa place, avec son chemisier et sa jupe.

Enfin, Anastasia fit un grand sourire et marche jusqu'à elle. Elle enveloppa la jeune écolière dans une étreinte, entourant celle-ci d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis la mort de ses parents.

« Nous avons tellement envie de te rencontrer ! »

Cygnirius s'avança à son tour, un peu incertain et ses yeux grands écarquillés et souffla :

« J'ai cru pendant un instant … que j'avais devant les yeux Kasandra jeune. Elle aimait même s'habiller avec des chemisiers et des jupes plutôt qu'avec des robes »

Quand Cygnirius les atteignit, Voldemort conduisit son fils hors de l'entrée pour leur laisser un peu de temps ensemble.

**XXXX**

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Anastasia leur raconta comment leur vie se déroulait quotidiennement à l'aide de grands mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains. Hermione découvrit ainsi que la femme était russe et que la famille Bellum venait d'Italie. Erus semblait habituer aux mouvements fous de le femme et savait exactement quand se baisser pour éviter un coup tout en ayant l'air de rien. Hermione trouva ça hilarant. Cygnirius dut, une fois de plus, calmer sa femme mais elle ne lui en voulu pas.

« Ce sale con de Dumbledore » grogna finalement Anastasia lorsque le dessert fut servi. Elle tordit sa serviette entre ses mains et l'oncle d'Hermione plaça une main apaisante sur celles de sa femme. « La mettre dans un orphelinat. On aurait pu prendre soin d'elle et ce bâtard le savait ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il le savait » intervint Cygnirius. « Mais Caesas était un Bellum et Kasandra, une Mortimer. Nous étions des familles du côté de l'Obscurité et je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour revendiquer la garde d'Hermione. Comment devrais-je t'appeler, Hermione ? Le nom que l'on t'a donné à l'orphelinat ou celui que t'ont donné tes parents ? »

« Je voudrais que vous m'appeliez avec le nom que m'ont donné mes parents » dit la fille. « Comme ça, je ne serais Hermione Granger qu'à l'école »

« Donc ça veut dire que tu es Cynthia, maintenant ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Je crois bien »

« Ça va être super déroutant »

« Peut-être que ça peut se résoudre » réfléchit la femme de Cygnirius. « Certains enfants, quand ils sont adoptés, désirent changer leur nom si celui-ci est donné par l'orphelinat qui les accueillit. Donc, pendant les vacances d'été, nous t'adopterons et tu pourras dire à l'école que tu voulais changer de nom. C'est une explication raisonnable »

« Donc, je peux changer de nom ? » demanda pour confirmer la brunette

« Oui » dit le frère de Caesas. « De toute façon, cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour nous. Nous avons toujours pensé à toi en tant que Cynthia »

**XXXX**

(N/T : Hermione est Cynthia, à partir de maintenant)

Après le repas, ils se replièrent dans le salon. Erus récupéra un livre et le posa devant Cynthia. La fille le regarda, perplexe tout comme les autres occupants de la pièce. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes posa son regard sur la cheminée, son corps extrêmement tendu et dit :

« C'est sur la famille Mortimer. J'imagine que ça appartenait soit à ton mère, soit à la mienne. Je l'ai déjà lu donc c'est ton droit d'y avoir accès, toi aussi. »

Les yeux de Cynthia s'ouvrirent en grand mais Erus se tourna et alla s'asseoir sur son père. Voldemort plaça un bras autour des épaules de son fils et acquiesça à la fille. Elle le prit précautionneusement dans ses mains et sourit au garçon.

Anastasia s'assit à côté de sa nièce et passa un bras autour des épaules de la petite fille. Cynthia ne savait pas pourquoi mais la femme lui paraissait déjà faire partie de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer une vie sans eux. Son oncle s'assit dans un des fauteuils à leur opposé, ses lèvres esquissant un doux sourire. Erus était plongé dans les bras de son paternel avec un livre lui cachant le visage.

La brunette regarda le garçon, perdu et Voldemort dit :

« Erus n'a jamais montré ce livre à personne. Te laisser le lire est assez difficile pour lui »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes releva ses jambes de telle sorte qu'il soit recroqueviller sur son père et ses doigts serrèrent le livre un peu plus fort. Voldemort pressa doucement l'épaule de son enfant et il reprit la parole :

« Il sera bientôt de retour à son état normal, donc ne t'inquiètes pas »

**XXXX**

Erus fut brutalement réveillé le matin de Noël par un oreiller lui frappant la tête. Il grogna et s'assit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage amusé de Severus. Il grogna à nouveau et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

« Laisse-moi dormir » marmonna-t-il.

« Non. C'est un peu tôt mais Tom m'a gentiment demandé de te faire te lever. Tu vas quelque part »

« Il n'est que sept heures ! »

Severus tira les couvertures de sur le gamin et le prit dans ses bras. Le maître des potions alla jusqu'à l'armoire et en retira quelques vêtements.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, je peux m'habiller tout seul » dit Erus, irrité.

« Laisse-moi faire »

A vrai dire, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Erus. Il avait prit l'habitude de se faire trimbaler de droite à gauche. Son père le faisait toujours car il trouvait ça plus pratique de l'avoir dans ses bras plutôt qu'il ne doive marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Severus finit de choisir les vêtements qu'il allait lui mettre et retourna vers le lit, un Erus amorphe dans les bras. Il posa l'enfant.

« Les bras en l'air »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs s'exécuta et son T-shirt lui fut retiré. Le maître des potions le remplaça par un sous-pull et tira doucement les cheveux de dessous le vêtement.

Une fois qu'Erus fut habillé – sous-pull noir, pantalon noir, chaussures et cape de voyage – Severus le reprit contre lui. Cette fois, le gamin ne protesta pas.

En bas des escaliers, Voldemort les attendait. Il portait des gants par dessus ses mains et dit :

« Tu peux le tenir encore un peu dans tes bras, Severus »

Le professeur de Potion avait déjà une robe épaisse sur lui : il n'aurait pas besoin de cape. Il hocha la tête et fit enfiler des gants au jeune garçon.

« Et Cynthia ? » demanda le garçon au yeux émeraudes.

« Anastasia et Cygnirius sont toujours là. Si nous ne sommes pas rentrés quand ils se réveilleront, Fabella leur dira où nous sommes allées » dit le Lord Noir. « Allons-y »

**XXXX**

Erus changea de position dans les bras de Severus, regardant autour de lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Voldemort sourit et leva les bras. Le maître des potions déposa alors Erus dans les bras de son père. Le garçon ronchonna :

« Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut trimbaler n'importe où »

« Désolé mais tu ne peux pas te balader dans un tel endroit »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour des enfants » dit le plus vieux sorciers des trois.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, alors ? »

« Parce ton cadeau de Noël se trouve quelque part, par ici »

Les yeux d'Erus s'écarquillèrent mais Voldemort commença à marcher et Sev suivit immédiatement le mouvement.

« Où sommes-nous ? » réitéra Erus.

« Nous sommes en Suisse » lui répondit son père. « Il y a un magasin dans cette rue qui nous intéresse »

« C'est une rue Moldue »

« Il y a un magasin pour sorciers à la fin de cette rue » dit patiemment le Lord. « On se connaît tous les deux. Il fait des amulettes pour les mages noirs »

« Des amulettes ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici »

« Tu vas recevoir une amulette »

Erus fixa son père, qui continua simplement de marcher. Quelques personnes matinales les regardèrent passer, ce qui fit Severus agripper sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Ces mecs, même si ce ne sont que des Moldus, ne sont pas des gens que tu as envie de chercher » l'avertit Voldemort. « Laisse les faire »

Erus remarqua que certains le regardait bizarrement, ce qui le gêna un peu. Une personne commença à s'avancer vers eux mais un autre l'arrêta.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est un lieu approprié aux enfants »

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la rue et trouvèrent un vieux bâtiment. Voldemort rentra le premier et le professeur de Potion ferma la porte juste derrière lui. Le garçon dans les bras de son paternel commença à observer l'intérieur.

Ca ressemblait à un espace de travail pour les pierres précieuses. En effet, il y en avait de toutes les sortes sur les étagères et sur le comptoir. Quelques unes étaient même tomber par terre. Le sol était noir et lisse. Voldemort prit la parole :

« Ce sol doit être plutôt cher »

« Pourquoi » l'interrogea son fils.

« C'est fait en onyx. Pas tout puisque certains endroits ne le sont pas mais la plupart est fait en onyx. »

« En onyx ? »

« Oui, en onyx, petit » déclara une voix.

Erus leva les yeux du sol et vit un homme arriver. Il avait des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, des yeux gris et portait une robe blanche. Il ne semblait ni vieux, ni jeune mais avait un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tom » dit-il. « Ca faisait un bail. Tu veux une nouvelle amulette ? »

« La mienne marche bien » Il laissa enfin sa progéniture descendre. « J'ai eu la mienne quand j'ai eu treize ans mais mon fils a un peu plus d'ennemis que moi. Donc je suis là pour lui »

L'homme regarda le garçon aux yeux émeraudes qui lui rendit son regard.

« Il grandit bien » dit finalement l'artisan. « Il est difficile de le regarder longtemps »

« Même Dumbledore a du détourner les yeux » l'informa Severus.

« Sev ! » gémit le jeune élève.

« Il l'a vraiment fait ! » Il se tourna vers son filleul. « Tu l'as fait paraître comme un idiot »

« Si l'homme insiste pour essayer d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur moi, je dois dire que je n'en ai pas envie » Le garçon aux cheveux longs haussa les épaules.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs gloussa. Voldemort soupira.

« Il tient ça de sa mère. Bon, occupons-nous de l'amulette, maintenant »

L'homme acquiesça et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

« Mes amulettes sont créées d'une façon assez spéciale. Je ne choisis pas et toi non plus. Ce seront les pierres qui choisiront pour toi, selon ta personnalité. Le support de l'amulette est toujours en or ou en argent. Viens avec moi »

Le vendeur se leva et marcha jusqu'au comptoir. Il sortit dix amulettes en or et argent luisant. Le jeune garçon le regarda étrangement.

« Place ta main sur la première. Si la sensation que tu ressens n'est pas agréable, recommence sur celle d'après. Quand tu sens une chaleur dans le creux de ta main, c'est que c'est la bonne amulette »

C'est ce qui fit Erus et il ne sentit rien sur la première amulette. Il continua. La chaleur vint à la septième et il retira sa main. L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit l'amulette et déclara :

« Bon choix. Maintenant, les pierres précieuses »

Il fit disparaître précautionneusement les autres amulettes et sortit sa baguette. Il fit quelques mouvements avec celle-ci puis posa le bout sur la table.

« Maintenant, chaque pierre qui te choisira se retrouvera ici. Place ta main sur le comptoir et détends-toi »

Le première année s'exécuta à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Comme ça, il ne verrait pas les trois hommes le fixer intensément.

Au début, il ne sentit rien. Puis une pierre émeraude sombre apparut, ressemblant beaucoup aux yeux d'Erus quand il était en colère. Après ça, ce fut une pierre saphir reluisante qui sortit, suivit immédiatement par une pierre noire obsidienne.

'Quel drôle de combinaison' pensa l'artisan.

Juste au moment où il se fit cette remarque, d'autres pierres apparurent et ses yeux s'agrandirent au maximum. Améthyste, quartz, ambre et et calcite. Puis l'afflux s'arrêta.

Voldemort regarda fixement son fils, choqué. Une amulette de cette homme-là contenait généralement deux ou trois gemmes, pas sept ! Son enfant ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur son amulette. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est … normal qu'il y en ait sept ? »

Silence.

« Pas avec les personnes normales » déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs. « Mais tu sembles être bien spécial. Laisse-moi finir cette amulette pour toi »

Erus enleva lentement sa main du comptoir et sentit le regard de son paternel dans son dos. Il se retourna et l'homme marcha à grands pas pour le reprendre contre lui.

« Combien de temps ? » il demanda au fabriquant d'amulette.

« Une demi-heure, à peu près. Faîtes comme chez vous »

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la boutique et retournèrent à l'endroit qu'ils avaient déniché pour transplaner. Il y avait plus de personnes que lorsqu'ils étaient passés, un peu plus tôt et ceux-ci les observaient fixement. Voldemort les ignora pendant qu'Erus touchait l'amulette cachée sous sa robe. Severus marchait derrière le Lord, jetant des petits coups d'oeil méfiants aux personnes les entourant. Personne ne s'approcha. Bientôt, les trois arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre où ils purent transplaner et personne ne les vit disparaître.

**XXXX**

La maison était silencieuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Riddle. Severus les quitta, disant qu'il devait se trouver à Hogwarts pour le déjeuner mais qu'il serait de retour pour le dîner. Après qu'il soit parti, le silence s'installa. Erus examinait son amulette et Voldemort regardait son fils.

Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux ébènes se leva et se rapprocha de son père. Il le prit dans ses bras silencieusement puis recula.

« J'ai faim. Je vais demander à Fabella de faire le petit-déjeuner »

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête. Dès que son enfant fut hors de vue, il courut à la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres sur les pierres précieuses. Il savait que beaucoup de gemmes avaient une signification et il entendait découvrir celles des gemmes autour du coup de son fils.

**XXXX**

Le Lord s'assit sur sa chaise, son petit-déjeuner intact. Quel mélange de gemmes c'était ! Peu avaient la même signification mais deux mentionnaient le 'troisième œil'. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Erus était bon en Divination ? L''obsidienne signifiait l'obscurité mais c'était équilibré grâce au quartz. Son fils ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Le dit-fils était assis en face de lui, sirotant le chocolat chaud que Fabella lui avait fait. Le garçon feuilletait un livre de quelque sorte, ne remarquant pas, pour une fois, le regard que lui portait son géniteur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa distraitement la tête de Nagini et tourna peu après les yeux sur son assiette. Erus avait déjà avalé la sienne et soudain, ils entendirent des voix. Il semblerait que les autres étaient réveillés.

**XXXX**

La journée entière fut calme mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Cynthia en profita pour apprendre à connaître un peu mieux sa nouvelle famille et Erus lut un livre qu'il avait abandonné quelques mois auparavant. Voldemort eut un peu à travailler juste pour énerver Dumbledore en envoyant des Mangemorts attaquer quelques lieux au hasard. Les autres occupants de la maison purent, s'ils tendaient l'oreille, entendre les ricanements mauvais du Lord Sombre dans son bureau.

Le maître des potions arriva vers l'heure du dîner, comme promis et les Malfoy arrivèrent peu après. Narcissa repéra Anastasia et Cygnirius et cria leur noms.

« Narcissa » cria en retour Anastasia. Elle sauta de sa chaise. « Cela faisait six ans depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Tu n'as pas changer ! »

« Tout comme toi, tu n'as pas changé ! »

Les deux femmes se comportaient comme des adolescentes mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Lucius sourit chaleureusement à l'oncle de Cynthia.

« Le Ministère vous embête-t-il toujours ? »

« Sortilège de Fidelitas » répondit l'homme en se levant. « Pas d'autres choix mais ça marche. On ne peux juste pas encore nous montrer en public. Peut-être cette été »

« Qu'avez- vous fait pour être autant recherchés ? » dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'imagine que détruire un bout Hogsmeade n'est pas la meilleur façon de se rendre populaire » confessa Cygnirius.

« Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui » déclara Lucius avec un petit clin d'oeil.

« C'est ce que pensais le Ministre aussi mais le vieux Dumbledore l'a manipulé. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre en mars. J'espère que ça se passera bien »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » déclara le Malfoy.

Draco avait, pendant ce temps, emmené ses amis un peu à l'écart et leur raconta quelque chose qu'il avait lu. Cynthia le regarda, réfléchissant.

« Un Rituel de Sang ? »

« Oui » répondit le blond. « Comme ça, nous serons comme une famille »

« J'en ai entendu parler » intervint Erus. « C'est pas super compliqué à réaliser, c'est juste que le Ministère le considère comme de la magie noire »

« Eh bien, nous sommes des sorciers du côté Obscure »

« Je vous informais juste. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu veux le faire ? »

« Seulement si ça vous tente »

« Ce serait bien d'avoir des frères » dit Cynthia. « Apparemment, j'en avais un mais il est mort »

« Mort ? »

« La Lumière l'a fait tuer puisqu'il était trop vieux » répondit-elle.

« Quel âge avait-il ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Sept ans »

« Tu sais, c'est pour ça que je suis pour et que j'aime l'Obscurité. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « On ne tue pas des enfants parce qu'ils en savent un peu trop »

« Je suis pour. Le Rituel de Sang, je veux dire » continua la fille.

« Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas le faire » dit le brun.

« Est-ce qu'on a le temps de le faire avant le dîner ? » demanda le blond.

Erus regarda l'horloge.

« Il ne devrait pas être servi avant une heure »

C'était suffisant pour Draco. Il les tira dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la chambre de Erus. Normalement, celui-ci aurait tué la personne qui le traînait, sauf son père et ses professeurs mais le blond se débrouillait toujours pour survivre.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, Erus tenant la dague de Serpentard. Il se coupa doucement le doigt et la passa à Cynthia. Elle répéta l'action et la donna à Draco. Il finit et posa l'arme sur la serviette qu'Erus avait sortit. Puis ils pressèrent leur doigts avec ceux des autres, mélangeant ainsi leur sang. Ils sortirent leur baguettes et récitèrent calmement l'incantation. Ils posèrent enfin leurs baguettes sur leur doigt où les sangs avaient été mélangé et déclamèrent le dernier mot :

« Scellé »

**XXXX**

Les adultes remarquèrent un changement dans l'aura des enfants et ils bondirent. Voldemort fut le premier en haut des escaliers mais il avait déjà une vague idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait agir calmement. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

Les enfants étaient assis comme avant mais avaient désormais leurs doigts entremêlés et ils brillaient légèrement. Les autres adultes arrivèrent et les enfants les remarquèrent enfin.

Cynthia leur fit un sourire éclatant, Draco, un large sourire, et Erus leva les yeux au ciel au vue de sa désormais sœur de sang et frère de sang.

Après la morale prévisible que les adultes donnèrent aux enfants, le dîner fut servi. Erus n'arrêtait pas de frotter le bout de son doigt, là où il s'était coupé parce que ça le démangeait le long du doigt. Voldemort finit par se saisir de sa main et dit :

« Ca partira bientôt. Mange avant que Fabella ne se suicide »

Erus déglutit péniblement et commença et manger il avait oublié que l'elfe avait une très bonne vue.

Les adultes bavardaient ensemble pendant que les enfants écoutaient. Erus se joignait des fois à la conversation, quand ils discutaient des réunions de Mangemorts. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience quand ça en venait à ces meetings. Voldemort avait commencé à l'emmener avec lui à ces réunions à partir du moment où il eut trois ans. Et lors de sa présentation, Voldemort avait vu pour la première fois ses suiveurs agir comme des crétins. Ils avaient apparemment bien aimé le garçon mais étaient devenus un peu nerveux quand Erus n'arrêta pas de rigoler alors que son père envoyait des sorts de Coupe sur un sorcier. Ils paniquèrent enfin lorsque leur Lord les informa calmement que son fils aimait la vue du sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était seulement arrêter d'envoyer des maléfices au sorcier lorsqu'il prit son gamin dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de mettre ses mains dans le sang de l'homme agonisant au sol.

Erus avala son dernier morceau de gâteau puis regarda autour de la table. Anastasia et Narcissa étaient plongées dans une conversation enflammée, Lucius et Cygnirius discutait du Ministère pendant que Severus et le patriarche des Riddle étaient silencieux. L'homme le plus vieux de la tablée était enfoncé dans sa chaise et regardait l'heure.

« Tom ? » demanda Sev.

« Ils seront bientôt de retour » dit le mage noir. « Je dois y aller et les rejoindre »

Il parlait des Mangemorts.

« Ce sera long ? » demanda Severus.

« Peut-être vingt minutes »

« Vas-y maintenant, alors. On t'attendra. Mais si tu ne reviens pas à temps, j'enverrai Dobby te chercher et je lui demanderai de te déguiser en Père Noël »

« Le Père Noël n'existe pas » répondit le Dark Lord, impassible.

« Je sais mais ces stupides déguisements Moldus, eux, existent » répliqua Erus avec un large sourire mauvais.

« Je serais de retour avant vingt minutes » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres courut presque hors de la pièce.

Erus gloussa.

« Et si on allait dans le salon ? » proposa Anastasia. « On pourra attendre Tom là-bas »

L'homme revint seulement dix minutes plus tard, donc Erus fut légèrement déçu. Ils se regardèrent un peu méchamment tous les deux avant que Voldemort ne s'asseye.

« Les cadeaux ! » s'exclama la tante d'Hermione. « Ne sois pas si déprimé, Tom ! Tiens, un verre de vin ! »

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit Lucius.

« Oui. Le Ministère n'en a eu aucun, mais il y a eu quelques blessés. Rien de grave cependant »

Pendant que les trois hommes parlaient du raid, les deux femmes commencèrent à distribuer les cadeaux. Les yeux de Cynthia s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle en avait au moins quinze. Erus lui fit un large sourire.

« Pourquoi de tels yeux ? »

Elle le regarda et dit :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau … aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, en tout cas »

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« C'est pour ça que tu vas avoir plein de cadeaux pour le reste de ta vie »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

**XXXX**

Erus était assis devant la cheminée, laissant son père lui couper les cheveux. Ils avaient oubliés de le faire plus tôt et l'homme avait décrété que ça ne serait pas long, donc ils le faisaient maintenant. Le garçon ferma les yeux lorsque le Lord débuta, profitant de l'attention que lui portait son géniteur. Il aurait pu demandé à Fabella ou à n'importe quel elfe de couper les cheveux de son enfant mais il semblait adorer le faire lui-même. Peut-être qu'il était simplement paranoïaque et ne voulait pas qu'on approche un objet pointu de son fils.

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, près de lui, feuilletant le nouveau livre sur la magie noire que le Dark Lord lui avait offert. Cynthia était assise à côté de la table du salon, inspectant tout les présents qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait eu des robes de bal rouge sang (l'idée d'Anastasia) et bleu nuit. Puis elle avait reçu des livres, des sucreries, des bijoux appartenant à sa mère, le journal de son père (elle refusait de le lâcher et avait mis les boucles d'oreilles, un bracelet et une bague de sa mère) et d'autres choses. Anastasia lui peignait les cheveux pour les tresser comme Kasandra le faisait. Cygnirius avait un sourire sur les lèvres en les observant toutes les deux.

Le couple Malfoy se reposait simplement, profitant du calme du Manoir Riddle. Dans leur propre manoir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait du Ministère mais au manoir du Lord Noir, peu de gens avait le droit d'y entrer. La plupart des gens pensait même que personne n'y vivait.

Draco testait des sortilèges et des enchantements que le livre qu'il avait reçu lui proposait. Il trouva marrant de faire changer la couleur des cheveux de son père. Lucius n'eut même pas la force de lui demander d'arrêter. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Voldemort vit son ami avec des dreadlocks rose bonbon, il faillit éclater de rire.

Il finit sa tâche et fit disparaître les cheveux coupés se trouvant sur le tapis puis les ciseaux. Sa progéniture passa la main dans ses cheveux et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas énormément coupé.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, merci » Erus sourit à son père et se tordit pour attraper son nouveau journal.

Erus avait l'habitude d'écrire des choses, des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens ou encore des choses qu'il devait dire à son père. Il écrivait quand il était triste, en colère, perdu ou encore content. Tout. Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prit l'habitude de lui acheter des journaux.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes n'arrivait pas atteindre son journal et lui lança donc un regard mauvais. Immédiatement, le journal sauta dans ses mains et l'enfant se rassit normalement. Le Lord haussa un sourcil à ça et constata :

« Tu peux même terrifier les journaux ? »

« Haha, très drôle » Erus lui tira la langue.

L'homme ébouriffa simplement les cheveux du brun, en réponse.

Les Malfoy et Severus partirent peu de temps après les Malfoy pour se rendre à une autre soirée, Severus pour retourner à Hogwarts. Lucius et Narcissa laissèrent Draco au Manoir Riddle, sachant qu'il s'amuserait plus là puisque les deux adultes seraient trop occupés pour être vraiment avec lui.

Anastasia et Cygnirius avaient prévu de rester pendant toutes les vacances donc ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Toutefois, Erus se trouva bientôt entrain de bâiller constamment et était trop fatigué pour rester droit. Il était donc allongé sur le tapis épais du salon, devant la cheminée, la robe noire de son père sur lui.

« Il est tellement adorable » s'exclama doucement la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle se tourna vers Voldemort : « Tu as de la chance de l'avoir »

« Oui, je trouve aussi » murmura-t-il. « Mais toi aussi, maintenant. Tu as Cynthia »

« Et je ne pourrais être plus heureuse » La jeune fille se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

Nagini rentra à ce moment dans la pièce, revenant de sa chasse et elle alla directement vers Erus. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même à ses côtés, le laissant jouer le rôle d'un radiateur. Voldemort gloussa.

_« Ta chasse s'est bien passée, Nagini ? »_

_« Je veux de la chair d'humain » _se plaignit le serpent._ « Les humains sont bien plus savoureux que les rats et les oiseaux »_

_« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »_

Le serpent hocha sa tête et la posa juste à côté de celle d'Erus.

Draco s'était installé sur un des canapés, un édredon posé sur lui mais n'était pas si fatigué que ça. Il jouait aux échecs avec Cygnirius.

Après une heure, Voldemort s'agenouilla et prit son fils dans ses bras, Nagini se plaignant de la perte soudaine de sa source de chaleur. Finalement, elle les suivit, maugréant contre un certain 'délogeur de radiateur'. Anastasia et son mari en firent de même avec les deux autres enfants.

Le Seigneur Sombre ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils avec son coude et rentra à l'intérieur. Il plaça son enfant sur le lit et enleva doucement les robes vertes foncées qu'il portait. Il ouvrit un peu la chemise mais ne se risqua pas à l'enlever. Il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et remonta les couvertures. Erus ouvrit un œil et bâilla.

« Rendors-toi » Voldemort dit en plaçant les couettes sur les épaules de son fils. « Nagini va rester avec toi »

Le dit-serpent glissa jusqu'au lit, monta dessus et s'installa à côté de son jeune maître. Erus se pelotonna dans son lit et dit d'un ton endormi :

« 'Nuit papa »

« Bonne nuit, mon fils »

Le Lord retira quelques mèches du visage de sa progéniture, le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit de nouveau endormi. Puis il fit une dernière caresse sur sa joue et passa la main sur la tête de Nagini qui soupira de contentement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chaleur du lit. Le mage noir se redressa lentement, prenant au passage la serviette tâchée de sang et la déposant dans la corbeille de linge sale. Il éteignit enfin les lumières et ferma gentiment les portes.

*Pas trouvé la trad, désolée.

**Me demandez pas comment il fait pour percevoir ça, j'en ai aucune idée xD

Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Une petite review ? S'il vous plait ? *fait les grands yeux du chat chapeauté*


	9. Problèmes et Dangers

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couples** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai certains noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

**Je fais des RARs désormais donc ceux qui m'ont gentiment envoyé une review pour le dernier chapitre publié en date, vous aurez une réponse de ma part à la fin de celui-là :) **

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien à tous, c'est vraiment gentil à vous de ma laisser un mot … comme on dit en anglais : it made my day :) Alors, voilà, bonne lecture à vous.

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

_Visions_

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla le matin suivant en se sentant au chaud et à l'aise. Il sentit le familier de son père donner un petit coup de museau contre son cou puis se recoucher, se blotissant un peu plus sous les couvertures. La lumière du matin éclairait sa chambre lorsqu'il se leva de son lit. Il portait toujours sa chemise et son pantalon mais quelqu'un avait été assez gentil pour lui enlever sa robe et ses chaussures. Il se changea, se brossa les cheveux et partit, Nagini se forçant à sortir de sous les couettes pour l'accompagner au réfectoire.

Son père était déjà debout, buvant son thé et lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent et appela Erus. Le garçon l'approcha.

« Cette amulette que tu as reçu, je dois te dire quelques petites choses à son propos. »

Erus s'assit à côté de son paternel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tout d'abord, tu dois la garder cachée. C'est l'œuvre d'un mage noir donc le vieux fou ne doit la voir à aucun prix. »

« D'accord. »

« Ensuite, elle représente la personne qui la porte et tu es un beau mélange. Je veux que tu saches ce que chaque gemme signifie. La plupart des gens les voit comme des pierres et rien d'autres mais il y a plus que ça. Elles sont souvent utilisées par nous, mages noirs, pour des médaillons ou des amulettes. Le quartz signifie la lumière et l'obsidienne signifie l'obscurité. Ensemble, ces pierres-là s'équilibrent »

« Donc, je suis quoi ? Je suis ni mauvais, ni gentil ? »

« Tu penches plus du côté Obscure, mon fils mais ce n'est pas ce que les gemmes veulent dire. » continua Voldemort. « Deux d'entre elles mentionnent le troisième œil, ce qui équivaut à la prédiction. On peut dire que ton amulette te reflètes bien. »

« Je serai capable de prédire le future ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

Le garçon scruta attentivement son cadeau de la veille. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis toujours dit que ce qui devrait arriver, arriverait. Je serai qui je serai. »

« Tu as toujours été comme ça. » dit l'homme avec un petit sourire. Après avoir vu le regard inquiet de son fils, il ajouta : « Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose. Tu es différent des autres. Tu changes les gens. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Par exemple, tu fais pencher la Directrice de Gryffondor de plus en plus de notre côté. Ou alors, tu fais voir à un de ces Maraudeurs notre côté, le camp des Ténèbres, comme une chose normale. »

« Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris. » Erus se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Lupin ? »

« Il a commencé à retirer des points aux Gryffondors. La plupart du temps, c'est Weasley qui prend parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me harceler. »

« Il n'a toujours pas abandonné ? »

« Non. » dit Erus en prenant un des sandwichs que Fabella lui offrit. « Merci, Fabella. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses frères semblent en être de plus en plus irrités. »

« Ses frères ? Lesquels ? Les Weasley ont beaucoup d'enfant. Je ne peux pas tous les connaître. »

« Les jumeaux, Fred et George ... Il me semble. »

« Ca les ennuie que leur frère embête un Serpentard ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire »

« Pourtant, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Sa mère le gronde mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle le doit. Et je pense qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement que son fils soit une brute. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Fabella se précipita dans la cuisine pour faire du thé au blond, celui qu'il aimait, et celui-ci s'assit.

« B'jour. »

« Tu ressembles à un zombie. » lui indiqua Erus.

« Boucle-la. »

« Langage. » le rappela à l'ordre Voldemort. Il reprit son journal dans les mains.

Fabella arriva avec une tasse de thé et la donna à Draco. Elle se précipita ensuite à nouveau hors de la pièce pour préparer d'autres sandwichs.

« Ne pourrait-elle pas tout simplement transplaner ? » demanda le blond.

« Elle oublie de temps en temps qu'elle en a le pouvoir. » Erus haussa les épaules.

**XXXX**

Le reste des occupants du Manoir se réveillèrent bientôt et, après le petit-déjeuner, s'éparpillèrent dans la maison. Erus commença ses devoirs pour en être libérer le plus tôt possible. Il se prit une table dans le salon et étala tout ses manuels et ses parchemins dessus. Son père lui tint compagnie pendant que lui parcourait les différents travaux à effectuer. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux de son livre et l'interrogea :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu émets pas mal de grognements depuis dix minutes. »

« Je déteste les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » marmonna Erus en réponse.

« Pourquoi détestes-tu ça ? C'est bien d'en apprendre sur les différents animaux magiques mais ce n'était pas une matière que l'on pouvait choisir ? »

« Plus maintenant. » l'informa le brun en tournant une page de son livre. « On l'a pendant notre première et deuxième année mais on peut la laisser tomber en troisième année. »

« C'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Si je ne le fais pas, je suis un idiot. »

Voldemort regarda Erus taper du pied impatiemment. Le garçon marmottait des malédictions dans sa barbe.

« Langage, gamin »

« Si jamais j'en ai l'occasion, je tuerai ce géant »

Le Lord Noir secoua la tête avant de retourner à son livre. Après seulement quelques minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Lucius.

« Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort, un peu perdu. « Tu es là pour Draco ? »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est à propos de qui a attaqué Erus, pendant les match de Quidditch. »

Le mage noir se leva et se tourna vers son fils :

« On va en discuter dehors. N'essaye pas de nous écouter, Erus. »

« Mais.. »

« Pas de mais ! » Son ton était décisif.

Le garçon se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se replongea dans son livre. Lorsque son paternel eut refermé la porte, il le prit dans sa main et le jeta sur la dite-porte.

« Idiot de père. Et si le monstre est encore dans l'école ? »

**XXXX**

La nuit vint et Erus lança un 'bonne nuit' à Cynthia, par dessus son épaule. Elle lui répondit et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Anastasia et Cygnirius étaient toujours debout, attendant le retour de Voldemort. Le garçon aux yeux verts partit dans sa chambre et ferma les portes. Il n'avait pas aperçu son père depuis que Lucius était venu et était désormais un peu inquiet. Quelle genre d'information avait bien pu transmettre le Malfoy au Lord ? Erus se mit en pyjama et monta dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et son tourna sur le côté. Ce serait la première fois qu'il était chez lui et que son père ne viendrait lui dire bonne nuit.

« Idiot de papa... » murmura-t-il.

**XXXX**

_Il courait. Il sentait qu'il courait. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu mais la peur lui donnait la force de continuer de courir._

_Ses pas étaient silencieux, quelque chose qu'il était content que Fenrir lui ait apprit. Ne pas être entendu. Des arbres l'encerclaient, il sautait par dessus de larges racines et des branches tombées au sol. La Forêt Interdite._

_Soudain, il tomba et grogna. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mouillé. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le liquide dans lequel il baignait. Du sang, presque aussi noir que la nuit elle-même. Il entendit une branche craquer et fit volte face. La forme, peu importe ce que s'était, se rapprocha. Erus sentit la peur se faire plus présente encore et il fut surpris : il n'était pas quelqu'un qui était facilement effrayé. Donc qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire se sentir aussi désarmé ? _

_La forme se rapprocha encore et Erus tenta de s'enfuir. Une main se ferma sur sa gorge et il cria._

« Erus ! »

Le garçon se releva d'un seul coup dans son lit, inconscient du fait qu'il continuait à crier et fut attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse et calmante. Des bras encerclèrent son dos et le frottèrent doucement, le cri cessant peu à peu, finissant en une toux sèche. Sa gorge lui faisait affreusement mal. Les yeux d'Erus étaient grands ouverts et il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Calme-toi. Là, c'est fini. Calme-toi, Erus. »

Pas son père mais au moins quelqu'un de familier et de rassurant. Le garçon dut réfléchir pendant un certain temps avant de reconnaître la personne.

« S-Sev ? »

« Oui, c'est moi » dit doucement le maître des potions en l'attirant encore un peu plus contr » lui. « Tu m'as fait vraiment peur. »

« Où est papa ? »

« Il est sur le chemin du retour. Lucius avait une bonne information et Tom a refusé de la laisser s'échapper. »

« S'il-te-plaît, je veux papa. » sanglota Erus. « S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît... »

« Erus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Erus se mit les mains sur la gorge et commença à la masser. Severus lui enleva les mains et hoqueta. Un bleu avait commencé à apparaître sur la peau de son filleul.

« Erus ? »

« C'était lui. » divagua le jeune garçon, ce qui fit se taire son parrain pour qu'il puisse entendre les paroles de son fils de coeur. « J'étais dans la Forêt Interdite et j'avais peur. Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur mais là, il est apparu et j'étais allongé dans une flaque de sang. Il a encore essayé de m'étrangler... »

« Qui ? » demanda Severus, regardant Erus droit dans les yeux.

Ils étaient vitreux et quand l'enfant parla, ce ne fut pas sa voix qui sorti de sa gorge :

« Rulein ... »

Severus se figea. Comment Erus savait ? Puis le garçon aux yeux émeraudes cligna des yeux et fut de nouveau lui. Il regarda le maître des potions et demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Qui est Rulein ? »

« Je .. je ne sais pas, petit. »

« Où est papa ? »

« Il revient de là où il se trouvait, comme je te l'ai dit. »

« Il n'est pas encore là ? »

« Il n'y a aucune utilité à tes jérémiades »

Néanmoins, le professeur de Potion prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Cygnirius leva les yeux du sol et Severus annonça :

« Il va bien, je crois. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bleu ? » demanda Anastasia, ses mains agrippant fermement les épaules de Cynthia.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il frotta doucement le dos de son filleul. « je vais attendre Tom, retournez dormir »

« Sev. » dit Erus d'une voix faible.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai mal à la gorge... »

« La façon dont tu as crié... »

« Pas comme ça. » l'interrompit le première année. « J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaye toujours de m'étrangler. »

Le maître des potions regarda son cou, fit un petit signe de la tête aux Bellum et partit. Il alla dans le laboratoire de potions que Voldemort avait fait installé principalement à son égard et prit un baume pour les bleus. Il l'appliqua sur le cou d'Erus et celui-ci se détendit lentement. Il était épuisé et Severus rigola un peu en voyant le garçon commencer à s'endormir encore une fois.

Mais soudain, ses yeux se rouvrirent et Erus attrapa fermement les robes de l'homme. Severus entendit le Lord crier son nom, presque d'affolement.

« Dans le labo ! » cria-t-il en retour.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt l'homme apparut. Erus se tourna et Voldemort vit le bleu. En trois grandes foulées, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit son enfant dans ses bras.

« Qui? » siffla-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » confessa Severus. « Erus hurlait dans son sommeil. Je pense qu'il a eut soit un cauchemar, soit une vision. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le maître des potions puis son fils. Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lily lui revint en mémoire.

_« Le troisième œil ? » la jeune femme était un peu perdue._

_« C'est assez connu » répondit Voldemort. « La famille Mortimer était célèbre pour son troisième œil, il y a longtemps mais peu en ont hérité durant les cent dernières années. »_

_« Donc ma mère l'avait et maintenant, je l'ai ? »_

_« Plus ou moins. »_

_« Est-ce que mon enfant l'aura ? » continua-t-elle._

_« Ca dépend. »_

_Lily observa ses pieds pendant un bon moment. Puis elle dit avec un sourire étincelant :_

_« Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi si mon enfant avait le troisième œil. Ca voudrait dire que je suis bonne à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Alors que Kasandra et sa partie de la famille Mortimer n'avait pas hérité du troisième œil, celle de Lily, si. Et clairement, Erus aussi.

« Tom ? »

L'homme regarda Severus.

« Apparemment, Erus reçoit des visions d'une manière aussi violente que celle dont Lily les recevait. »

**XXXX**

Quand Erus fut bordé et s'endormit, ce ne fut pas dans sa propre chambre. Voldemort avait besoin de parler au parrain de Erus et ils avaient décidé d'une pièce un peu à l'écart des chambres normales et de celles des invités. C'était la bibliothèque et Erus dormait sur un des canapés, deux couvertures épaisses posées sur lui, que Fabella avait fourni.

« Donc Dumbledore est de plus en plus suspicieux ? » récapitula Voldemort, la tête entre les mains.

« Oui, d'Erus et de toi. » répondit le maître des potions, tenant une tasse de thé fumante. Le Lord remarqua que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. « Peu de personnes ont des traces rouges dans leur yeux et se nomment Riddle. »

« On a besoin d'un distraction. » marmonna le plus vieux des deux. « Il ne doit savoir à aucun prix qui est vraiment Erus. »

« Une distraction ? Le nom Riddle n'est pas si connu mais la plupart des gens ne savent pas que ton nom provient d'un Moldu. » dit Severus. « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ça ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Faisons croire à Dumbledore que tu vas utiliser la 'famille' d'Erus pour prouver que toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es un Sang-pur »

Voldemort fixa longuement le maître des potions et Severus devint un peu nerveux. Puis le mage noir sauta de sa chaise et cria presque :

« Tu es un putain de génie ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? »

Erus bougea dans son sommeil et le Lord se rassit doucement. Severus en rit presque. Voldemort n'arrêta cependant pas de le traiter génie pendant le reste de la nuit.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla en se sentant au chaud et en pleine forme. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il sortit ses bras de sous les couettes et son père fut assez gentil pour l'aider à en sortir complètement.

« Qui a fait ça ? » marmonna le garçon aux cheveux longs en désignant les couvertures. Il avait été bien coincé dedans.

« Fabella. »

« J'aurais du le savoir. »

« Erus ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi... »

**XXXX**

Erus sirota son thé et redemanda pour être sûr :

« Donc, tu veux que je retourne à l'école avec quelques histoires horribles sur comment le puissant Lord Noir a attaqué notre maison ? »

« Ne dis pas puissant » dit Voldemort, impassible. « Tu dois avoir l'air effrayé. »

« Je ne peux pas avoir l'air effrayé. » pleurnicha Erus.

« Pense à ta rencontre avec le loup-garou, à Halloween » proposa le mage noir et le garçon pâlit légèrement.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux que je frémisse tout le temps que je vais parler ? Plus d'élocution normale, je vais juste bégayer pendant tout le truc ! »

« Bien... mais essaye quand même d'avoir l'air effrayé. »

« Je ne suis pas bon à ce genre de chose sauf quand je suis réellement terrorisé. »

« D'accord, que dis-tu de la fois ou tu as été enfermé à Gringotts ? »

« J'étais un gosse ! »

« Tu l'es toujours ! »

Severus rentra dans le pièce pour voir le père et le fils lutter sur le sol, s'envoyant de gentilles insultes l'un à l'autre. Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait voir ce côté-là du Lord … il se serait étouffé avec ses satanés bonbons au citron.

**XXXX**

Cynthia s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les bras de Severus, mais Erus avait insisté sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Malgré tout, cela la tracassait quand même un peu.

Voldemort ne voulut pas partager l'information que Lucius lui avait donné avec son fils, malgré ses supplications.

En ce moment, l'homme se trouvait dans son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Rulein avait essayé de voler Gringotts le jour même où il avait eu une réunion avec les gobelins, dans la banque. Pas de doute qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir ce que le géant avait été cherché pour Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Voldemort se frotta les yeux cela ne menait nulle part.

« Papa ? »

Le patriarche Riddle leva les yeux yeux pour voir son fils se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le garçon se débrouillait toujours pour s'approcher du Lord sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erus ? »

Le garçon regarda ailleurs un petit moment avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Avec une voix neutre, il dit :

« Je viens juste de voir maman dans le hall principal. Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi elle est là ? »

**XXXX**

Voldemort marchait rapidement rapidement dans le couloir, la panique montant dans sa poitrine. Lily ? Pourquoi, en effet. Il avait interdit son fils de quitter le bureau avant qu'il ne revienne et était parti vérifier par lui-même.

Il arriva dans le hall principal et s'arrêta. Il y sentait ici une aura connecté à la mort. Il observa autour de lui et s'écria :

« Montre toi ! »

« Je voulais juste le voir... »

Voldemort fit volte face et recula d'un pas. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait le fantôme de Lily, un peu incertaine. Elle regarda le Lord Noir avec des yeux tristes et dit sur le même ton bas qu'avant :

« Je voulais juste voir s'il allait bien. Il te ressemble, Tom. »

« Oui... c'est vrai. »

« Mais il a mes yeux ! »

« En effet. » Voldemort dit. « Ainsi que ton regard noir. »

Les lèvres de Lily s'ornèrent d'un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lily ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant que trop bien que cette conversation était absurde une morte et un vivant, le dernier ayant tué la première, parlant sur des tons que l'on pourrait adopter en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Rien. » répondit la femme. « Je voulais juste voir Erus. Il a été plutôt calme, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il voyait le fantôme de sa mère. »

« Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à réagir de façon excessive. »

« Je peux le comprendre. » répondit Lily. « Je vais y aller, maintenant. »

« Reviendras-tu pour me donner une crise cardiaque ? » s'enquit sarcastiquement son ancien amant.

Lily rigola.

« Tu verras. » Et un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Le Lord resta immobile un moment dans le hall.

« Cette femme … » murmura-t-il finalement. « J'imagine que c'est de cette obstination dont je suis tombé amoureux... »

**XXXX**

Loin du Manoir, se trouvait un groupe de personne rassemblé. Au bout de la table était assis Albus Dumbledore. Il leur sourit à tous.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir, aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est bien installé ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, souriant. Ou presque tout le monde. Le maître des potions garda son masque impassible et McGonagall toussa au même moment.

« Il y a eu un lot plutôt méchant d'attaque de la part de Voldemort, ces temps-ci. » commença Dumbledore et sembla approuver quand la plupart sursautèrent à la mention du nom. « Severus ? »

L'homme leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé.

« Il leur ordonnent de sortir puis il s'enferme dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, au début, mais j'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait faire partie de son plan. »

« Laisse nous l'entendre. » dit le directeur avec cette satané étincelle dans le regard.

« Erus Riddle. » Cela attira l'attention de la plupart des gens autour de la table. Même Dumbledore sembla nerveux. « La famille de cet enfant est de sang pur. »

« Et ? » demanda le vieux sorcier vivement.

« Il semble que le Lord Noir veuille les attaquer et essayer de tromper le Monde Magique en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de cette famille. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Puis il leva les yeux.

« Ces Riddle sont de quel côté, la Lumière ou les Ténèbres ? »

« A aucun des deux. » répondit le professeur de Potion. « Ils sont neutres. »

« Où se trouvent-t-ils, en ce moment ? »

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules et dit :

« Le père d'Erus aime son intimité et il utilise donc le sort de Fidelitas. »

« Et la mère du gamin ? »

« Morte. Selon les rapports. »

Le principal s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et déclara :

« J'ai quelques soupçons sur le père d'Erus, malgré tout. »

« Et quels sont-ils ? »

« Ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme avec des traces rouges dans les yeux, à moins qu'il n'utilise un sort faible de camouflage pour cacher leur vraie couleur »

« Leur vraie couleur ? » répéta Molly, ce qui fit se tourner le directeur vers elle.

« Quelque chose à rajouter Molly ? »

« Je viens juste de me rappeler. » dit la femme, agrippant fort sa tasse. « Ca m'était sorti de la tête mais j'ai rencontré Erus et son père, cet été, devant Gringotts. Et il avait des yeux rouges »

Severus déglutit nerveusement. C'était mauvais. Pourquoi le Lord ne portait aucun sort de camouflage ? Cette homme pouvait être négligent qu'un Gryffondor, des fois.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à étinceler encore plus.

« D'accord. Peut-être que si on les trouve, ils donneront des réponses. Severus, tu penses pouvoir trouver quelques informations sur la famille d'Erus ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit le maître des potions, son esprit déjà à la recherche d'une bonne solution.

**XXXX**

« Il a fait quoi ? »

Le parrain d'Erus acquiesça avec fatigue, observant son ami faire les cents pas.

« Ce satané vieux con ! Je vais le tuer ! »

« Calmes toi, Tom. On va trouver quelque chose. »

Le plus vieux des deux s'arrêta et s'appuya sur son bureau. Puis il leva les yeux et lança :

« Très bien … on va jouer à son petit jeu. Tu vas apprendre que je vais attaquer les 'Riddle' juste à temps. Tu vas envoyer un Patronus à Dumbledore lui disant qu'Erus a été attaqué et que son père veut que tu l'emmènes à St Mangouste. »

« On va devoir faire du mal à Erus ! »

« Rien de vraiment grave, mais on le doit. S'il est d'accord » dit Voldemort avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il claqua des doigts et Fabella apparut. « Fabella, ramène Erus ici. »

**XXXX**

Le garçon écouta la suggestion silencieusement et réfléchit quelques temps. Puis il dit :

« D'accord. »

« Tu es absolument sûr ? » demanda son père.

« Oui. Dumbledore ne suspectera plus ma 'famille' ou moi d'avoir un rapport avec toi. »

Le Lord hocha la tête. Il se redressa et dit :

« Je vais devoir te lancer des Doloris. »

« Je sais. »

« Peut-être même un sort de Coupe. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu souffriras énormément. »

« C'est ce que la torture à pour but de faire aux gens » 'Mon Dieu mais comment fait-il pour être aussi calme ?' pensa Voldemort pendant que son fils inclinait légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'observait.

L'homme s'affaissa sur un siège en face de la chaise sur laquelle était assis sa progéniture et prit avec douceur les mains du garçon dans les siennes. L'enfant aux yeux émeraudes sourit, plaça une de ses mains sur celles de son père puis dit :

« Je sais que tu ne l'auras pas voulu. Donc fais-le. »

**XXXX**

Le meeting était toujours en cours lorsque un Patronus en serpent fit son apparition. Dumbledore l'examina puis déclara :

« C'est celui de Severus. »

« Peut-être qu'il a déjà trouver quelque chose. » dit James, s'en fichant pas mal. Il pensait plus à sa femme et son fils, chez lui. Il espérait être de retour chez lui pour le dîner.

La voix du maître des potions vint du Patronus et, à leur grande surprise, elle semblait effrayée :

« Je vais à St Mangouste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé chez Erus avant que je n'ai eu le temps de leur dire ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Je ne sais pas si son père est encore vivant mais l'enfant respire. Les sorts possible utilisés sont le Doloris et celui de Coupe. »

Ils se regardèrent tous avec horreur.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore avançait à grands pas dans le couloir avec McGonagall, James et Sirius. Ils virent le professeur de Potion et s'arrêtèrent net.

Sa robe noire était luisante de sang. Ses mains pâles étaient couvertes de ce liquide rouge, elles aussi. Ses yeux fixaient le mur en face de lui et ses lèvres étaient tellement serrées qu'elles formaient un fine ligne. Son attitude normalement froide et calme était partie et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les tordait sur ses genoux. La Directrice de Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et l'interrogea :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis arrivé chez eux. » répondit lentement Severus. « Et la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est qu'elle était en feu. Charles, le père d'Erus, était gravement blessé mais essayait toujours de protéger son fils. Erus avait perdu conscience bien avant que je n'arrive. Charles n'arrêtait pas de répéter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore là donc il m'a convaincu d'emmener Erus loin de la maison »

« Où est Erus, en ce moment ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un ton inquiet plutôt convaincant.

Severus savait que c'était faux mais il répondit néanmoins :

« Avec les guérisseurs. Ils disent que les nerfs ont été touché mais qu'ils seraient capable de le sauver. »

« Voldemort a perdu la main. » médita le directeur. « Il n'a pas tué l'enfant. »

Celui qu'on appelait la chauve-souris des cachots serra les poings et essaya de ne pas sauter de son siège et d'étrangler le vieil homme. Voldemort n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, ne serait-ce qu'essayé de tuer un enfant.

« J'ai envoyé des membres de l'Ordre à l'adresse que tu m'as donné. » continua le vieillard. « Si M. Riddle est toujours vivant, ils l'amèneront ici. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que deux guérisseurs ouvrirent les portes en grand. Les membres de l'Ordre couraient à côté du brancard, eux aussi. Severus bondit et cria :

« Charles ! »

L'homme sur la civière ouvrit difficilement ses yeux injectés de sang et regarda dans la direction du maître des potions.

« Erus … ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Erus est avec les guérisseurs. » le rassura son ami.

Dumbledore remarqua à sa grande déception que l'homme avait encore des traces rouges dans les yeux. Donc l'homme n'était pas Voldemort. Il ne regarda même pas lorsque d'autres guérisseurs vinrent prendre en charge l'homme. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le petit sourire suffisant de l'espion.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla en se sentant fatigué et endolori. Il ouvrit le yeux et regarda à sa gauche. Là, assis sur une chaise, se trouvait le maître des potions préféré du garçon.

« Sev... »

L'homme releva brusquement la tête et regarda son filleul. L'enfant observa les alentours.

« Quelqu'un nous écoute ? »

L'homme lança un sort d'intimité.

« Plus maintenant. »

« Ca a marché ? »

« Oui, plutôt bien. Mais ne me demande pas comment il a réussi à se faire du mal à lui-même. »

« Il est là ? »

Severus aida Erus à s'asseoir et des yeux bleus rencontrèrent des orbes émeraudes. Voldemort lui sourit de là où il se trouvait puis se leva lentement. Il avança jusqu'au lit pour prendre son fils gentiment dans ses bras.

« Désolé. » chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux de son enfant.

« Tout va bien. »

On frappa doucement à la porte et Severus eut juste le temps d'annuler le sort avant que McGonagall n'entre. Elle portait un plateau. Pourquoi elle en portait un alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas ici était un mystère pour eux. Puis elle sourit quand elle les vit tous réveillés :

« Je vois que vous allez mieux, tous les deux. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous êtes le professeur McGonagall de l'école d'Erus, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact. J'étais assez inquiète donc j'ai décidé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez tous les deux. »

A la surprise des mages noirs, son inquiétude était réelle.

« Albus est parti peu après que vous, M. Riddle, ayez été pris en charge. » continua-t-elle. « Il n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça. »

« Serpentard. » marmonna Erus.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Erus ? »

« C'est parce que je suis un Serpentard. » dit-il plus fort. « Les sorciers de la Lumière ne se soucient pas des Serpentards. »

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur son enfant mais McGonagall parla avant que le Lord n'en ait la chance :

« La plupart ne s'en soucient pas, c'est vrai. Mais certains se fichent pas mal de quelle Maison les gens proviennent. »

Erus leva les yeux sur la sorcière. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi ouvertement.

« Je me fiche de savoir que tu viens de Serpentard, Erus. Je m'inquiète quand même pour toi. Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais ces foutus premières années de Gryffondor commencent réellement à me taper sur le système à cause de leurs actions contre toi et tes amis. »

Erus n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi interloqué, avant. McGonagall ne se départit pas de sourire et continua :

« Donc il y a des choses qui te surprennent encore, Erus. Poppy a entendu parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé et dit que si on ne te traitait pas bien ici, elle t'accueillerait volontiers dans son Infirmerie. Par contre, elle ne croit pas que ce soit le Lord Noir qui t'ai fait ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le plus jeune occupant de la pièce.

« Elle le connaissait. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Et ? » s'enquit Voldemort, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant.

« Il ne ferait jamais de mal aux enfants. Et surtout pas ceux de Serpentard. »

« En as-tu parlé à Dumbledore ? » intervint Severus.

« Non, il n'y en a pas besoin. Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'écouterait même pas alors pourquoi m'embêter ? »

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu eu cette attitude ? » demanda son collègue de travail.

Il y avait quelque chose qui brillait dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Voldemort appréciait grandement. Les yeux de la sorcière reflétait les Ténèbres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et avoua :

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que Voldemort était le père d'Erus »

Les trois garçons la fixèrent intensément. McGonagall nota que le mage noir avait laissé tomber l'enchantement pour ses yeux, les dévoilant ainsi rouge rubis, qui étaient désormais plissés en la regardant et qu'il tenait son fils un peu plus proche de lui encore. Elle leur sourit et dit :

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda froidement Voldemort.

« Halloween. » répondit-elle. « Severus était habitué à ton aura et James et Sirius n'y ont pas fait attention mais quand tu as lancé le Stupéfix sur le loup-garou, tu as laissé filtrer un peu ton intention meurtrière. Et je l'ai reconnu. Au début, ça a été une grande surprise de savoir que ton fils était Erus et même que tu avais un enfant. Mais ça paraissait sensé parce qu'aucun autre enfant n'est plus mystérieux qu'Erus. Exactement comme toi, quand tu été encore à l'école... Tom. »

« Ce vieux crétin ne l'a pas senti ? » demanda Voldemort avec incrédulité.

« Apparemment non puisqu'il semble être convaincu qu'Erus et toi ne faîtes pas partie de la même famille »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant que je suis le père d'Erus ? »

« Poppy le sait. Merlin sait qu'elle t'a reconnu immédiatement lorsque tu étais jeune dans les traits du jeune Erus. Mais elle dit qu'Erus a les yeux de Lily. »

« Peut-être parce que Lily Evans, ou devrais-je dire Lily Mortimer, est la mère de mon fils » répondit le mage noir.

« Mortimer ? » répéta-t-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, Mortimer. Et j'ai moi-même eu une surprise au début de l'année scolaire. »

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui. Le plus jeune enfant de Kasandra Mortimer, la cousine de Lily était encore en vie et allait bien. Peut-être un petit peu trop morbide pour son propre bien. »

« La fille de Kasandra est toujours en vie ? Cette petite fille, Cynthia ? » Dire que la sorcière était surprise était un euphémisme.

« Oui » répondit Erus à la place de son père. « Dumbledore a placé ma cousine dans un orphelinat où elle a commencé à détester les Moldus. Son nom quand elle a été réparti était Hermione Granger. »

« La fille aux cheveux bruns ? » La sorcière s'assit et réfléchit un moment. Puis elle rougit un peu et dit : « Eh bien, je ne veux pas être malpoli mais elle avait vraiment hérité des cheveux de Kasandra. »

Voldemort éclata de rire et elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas en faire de même. Erus reprit la parole :

« Donc vous n'allez pas en parler à Dumbledore ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Des fois, dans la vie, on doit savoir choisir le bon côté et j'ai décidé que le côté Obscure m'apportait plus de joie que celui de la Lumière. »

**XXXX**

Le père et le fils furent autorisés à sortir de l'hôpital cinq jours après et prétendirent aller dans la maison isolé que Severus leur avait préparé. Une fois qu'ils y furent, Voldemort les transplana au Manoir Riddle.

Cynthia se jeta sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Cynthia, mes côtes ! »

Elle le relâcha un peu mais l'enlaça tout de même. Anastasia et Cygnirius souhaitèrent un bon retour au Seigneur Sombre et Fabella fit son apparition.

« Est-ce que les maîtres voudrait déjeuner ? » demanda l'elfe de maison.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Mais quelque chose de léger. »

« Un repas léger. Où sera-t-il pris ? »

« Dans la salle de dessin. Il y a une jolie vue de là-bas. » répondit le Lord.

« Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes. » l'informa Fabella avant de disparaître.

Voldemort les mena tous jusqu'à la salle de dessin, une pièce que Cynthia n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un grande pièce, plutôt vide avec de grandes vitres, permettant à la salle d'être éclairée le plus possible par la lumière naturelle. Et elle donnait une vue sur la plupart des terres de la famille Riddle. Le père d'Erus s'assit sur une chaise et prit son fils sur ses genoux. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le dos de son père, les effets des Doloris pas encore totalement parti. Le garçon remarqua que son paternel le serrait dans ses bras un peu plus fort que d'habitude mais il savait pourquoi. McGonagall avait eu raison sur une chose, Voldemort ne faisait pas de mal aux enfants. Donc infliger de la souffrance à son propre fils … il avait tout les droits de vouloir le tenir contre lui et aussi de se sentir coupable.

Erus s'était presque endormi quand Fabella arriva avec la nourriture. Il fut doucement réveillé par son père et lui lança un petit regard noir, le meilleur qu'il pouvait fournir avec son cerveau encore ensommeillé.

« Déjeuner. » l'informa Voldemort. « Tu en veux ? »

« Un peu. »

Erus mangea seulement un tiers de ce qu'il avalait d'habitude avant d'avoir mal au ventre. Voldemort lui suggéra de s'allonger un peu. Et c'est que fit le jeune élève en s'allongeant sur un petit canapé avant de s'endormir presque immédiatement.

**XXXX**

Le temps passa très vite et bientôt, il fut temps de retourner à Hogwarts à nouveau. Erus resta longtemps allongé dans son lit, le jour du retour, à cinq heures du matin. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il se tourna sur son flanc et sentit Nagini se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui. Le serpent disait toujours qu'il était plus facile de se blottir contre Erus que contre le Lord l'homme n'était jamais d'humeur à dormir avec un serpent à ses côtés. Erus n'aimait pas vraiment plus ça mais au moins, il ne la jetait hors du lit comme son père le faisait presque toutes les nuits. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau, la femelle laissa échapper un petit sifflement d'agacement et le garçon aux yeux verts se redressa. Il hésita d'abord un peu mais se leva finalement du lit. Nagini leva des yeux ensommeillés vers lui. Il replaça les couvertures sur elle et dit :

_« Rendors-toi. »_

_« Si tu insistes. »_

Erus vit le familier de son père disparaître sous le couettes puis il se faufila en dehors de la chambre. Il emprunta le chemin familier pour atteindre la chambre de son père puis, lorsqu'il arriva devant, ouvrit légèrement la porte. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, ce qui voulait probablement dire que l'homme dormait encore. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et ferma doucement la porte. Le garçon pouvait être très silencieux quand il le voulait et, là, il souhaitait rien de plus que de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il arriva près de la table de chevet et regarda son père. L'homme était allongé sur le côté, les couettes descendues jusqu'à la taille. Erus monta précautionneusement, sachant qu'il n'était pas un petit enfant qui avait besoin qu'on le console, sachant qu'il n'aurait même pas du venir ici. Mais là, il en avait besoin. Lentement, il se débrouilla pour qu'un des bras de son père se retrouve sur ses épaules à lui puis appuya son oreille contre le T-shirt qu'avait enfilé le Lord avant de dormir pour entendre ses battements de cœur. Il soupira de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il s'était rendormi.

**XXXX**

Voldemort se réveilla et sentit un poids chaud appuyé contre sa poitrine. Il déplaça un peu son bras et reconnut une épaule anguleuse et petite. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa les yeux sur ce qui le gênait. Erus se reposait silencieusement, une main agrippant le haut du pyjama de son père.

Voldemort cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, son fils était toujours allongé dans ses bras. Il regarda l'horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il était seulement sept heures trente. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur les coussins et rapprocha encore plus son enfant contre lui. Ca faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois qu'Erus était venu dormir avec lui, dans son lit. Ca devait être lorsqu'il avait encore six ans, parce qu'il avait eu un cauchemar. Le garçon n'était pas une personne a montrer ses faiblesses aux autres et il avait, des fois, du mal à baisser sa garde avec sa propre famille. Son père espérait que cela changerait quand Erus grandirait.

L'homme se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de dormir un peu plus.

**XXXX**

Voldemort fut brutalement réveillé par Cygnirius qui lui dit – ou plutôt cria - à l'oreille :

« Il est neuf heures. Lèves-toi, Tom ! »

Le Lord Noir grogna et sentit Erus s'étirer contre lui. L'autre homme regarda de plus près et exprima à haute voix la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erus dort ici ? »

« Ne me demande pas. Je me suis réveillé et je l'ai trouvé là. »

Le fils du Seigneur Sombre ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur son père à qui il sourit honteusement. Son père secoua la tête d'amusement. Cygnirius quitta la chambre, criant par dessus son épaule que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt prêt.

Les deux se levèrent mais avant qu'Erus n'ait la chance de s'éclipser de la pièce pour aller dans la chambre, Voldemort entoura fermement la taille de son fils de ses bras et le ramena contre lui.

« Papa ? »

« Chut. » répondit le mage noir. « C'est la dernière fois que je peux te tenir dans mes bras avant les vacances d'été. Laisse moi en profiter. »

Le jeune élève regarda attentivement son père mais ne se débattit pas lorsque les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il soupira un peu, appuya sa joue contre la clavicule de l'homme et ferma les yeux pendant près d'une minute.

**XXXX**

Ils arrivèrent à la gare environ quinze minutes avant que le train ne parte. Cynthia avait transplané avec son oncle et se rendrait sur le quai d'embarquement plus tard qu'Erus et son père, pour éviter que cela paraisse suspect. Le Lord se tenait immobile sur le quai, essayant de ne pas grogner à chaque fois qu'il voyait un sorcier de la Lumière. Erus se tenait à la robe de son père pour ne pas se perdre tout en cherchant un blond caractéristique et une brune aux cheveux bouclés.

« Voilà Draco. » annonça-t-il un peu après. Il était difficile de rater les membres de la famille Malfoy.

Draco arriva près de lui et leur sourit. Narcissa arriva à son tour et demanda :

« Où est Cynthia ? »

« Juste là. » répondirent son fils et le brun simultanément.

Voldemort et Narcissa levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir la jeune fille avoir du mal à avancer avec sa valise. Draco alla l'aider.

« Ca va faire bizarre de t'appeler Hermione, à nouveau. » commenta le blond et Erus approuva.

« C'est juste pour ce semestre. Après, je serai Cynthia définitivement. »

« Prenez soin de vous. » intervint Narcissa avant d'étreindre les trois enfant. « Ne vous attirez pas de ennuis et, Draco, essaye de te rappeler de nous écrire. On aime recevoir tes lettres, tu le sais ça. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » répondit le plus jeune Malfoy, passablement ennuyé car on avait du le lui répéter pendant toutes les vacances.

« Une ou deux lettres de toi, Cynthia, seraient également bien appréciées. » continua la mère poule blonde. « Et n'oublie pas d'écrire à Anastasia et Cygnirius. »

« Okay ! » s'exclama joyeusement la brunette

« Et essaye de ne pas avoir de problèmes. » finit-elle en se tournant vers Erus. « Tu nous fais tous avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ! »

« Même pas vrai ! » s'indigna le garçon.

Voldemort prit son fils dans ses bras pour la dernière fois avant à peu près six mois et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Au moindre problème, va voir Severus, Poppy ou Minerva. Mais je veux quand même que tu me réveilles chaque matin. »

Durant les quelques derniers jours des vacances, les femmes avaient été présenté aux Mangemorts et Erus était content de savoir qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'avant à Hogwarts vers qui se tourner s'il en avait besoin. Et il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait encore pour convertir Lupin.

« D'accord, je te réveillerai à cinq heures trente »

« Si tu n'étais pas mon fils, je te jure que je t'étranglerais ! » gronda le Lord. « Six heures ou six heures trente, sinon ... »

« D'accord. » répéta le garçon avant de se libérer des bras de son paternel. « J'y vais maintenant, okay ? »

« Bye »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène crut sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres embrasser sa tempe du plus doux des baisers mais il aurait pu facilement l'imaginer.

**XXXX**

Le trajet de retour à Hogwarts fut tranquille. Cynthia lisait le journal de son père, Draco s'entraînait à faire des mouvements avec sa baguette et Erus tapotait du doigt l'amulette que son père lui avait offert à Noël. Il se rappelait encore le visage surpris de l'homme lorsqu'il avait vu la combinaison des différentes pierres. Qu'est-ce qui était si spéciale à propos de ce mélange ? Les Ténèbres et la Lumière ? Les prédictions ? Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa vision, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu son père aussi terrifié. Et qui était Rulein ? Il pensa que demander des informations à Mme Pince ne ferait aucun mal. Et s'il ne trouvait rien, il ferait confiance à son père et n'y penserait plus.

**XXXX**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le château, des Serpentards inquiets se précipitèrent sur Erus. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des enfants de Mangemorts mais étaient convaincus que ce n'était pas le Lord Noir qui l'avait attaqué. Erus se firent étreindre fortement par Pansy et Millicent, le bras décontracté de Blaise sur ses épaules le tenait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, Flint n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser sortir de son champ de vision et ainsi continuait la longue liste. Draco et Cynthia furent obligés de le tirer hors de là pour qu'ils puissent aller s'asseoir. D'autres Serpentards vinrent le trouver pour lui demander comment il allait. La plupart des autres étudiants étaient perdus mais quelques uns avaient entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et le fixaient sans ciller. L'enfant avait rencontré le Lord Noir et était encore en vie pour le raconter.

Erus ignora leurs regards et avait simplement envie d'aller au lit. Il devait prétendre avoir peur de son propre père. Cela allait difficile. Cynthia posait des questions stupides sur ce qu'il avait pendant les vacances puisqu'elle n'était pas censée avoir passé les vacances chez lui et il lui répondit en inventant des mensonges.

Finalement, le repas fut fini et les élèves, autorisés à partir. Erus jeta un coup d'oeil à la Table des Professeurs et rencontre le regard de Lupin. L'homme l'étudia calmement, ignorant ses deux amis qui essayaient de lui parler. Le garçon aux yeux verts reconnut cette lueur dans les yeux de son professeur. L'homme voulait des réponses.

'Bientôt' articula-t-il silencieusement et Lupin acquiesça. Erus se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et les suivit vers les donjons.

**XXXX**

Les cours recommencèrent et l'agitation autour de l'histoire d'Erus s'apaisa vite. Il avait remarqué que les jumeaux le regardaient de plus en plus souvent. Et donc, un jour, ils l'arrêtèrent alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Il les regarda tous les deux et demanda avec hésitation :

« Euh … Oui ? »

« Tu as fait pas mal de truc à notre Ronnie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'un des deux.

« Ronnie ? »

« C'est le surnom que l'on a donné à Ron. Il le déteste, c'est pourquoi on l'utilise. » répondit l'autre.

« Oh... Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? »

« Parce que- »

« -ta simple présence- »

« -fait chier Ronnie et ça- »

« -nous donne plein d'occasions- »

« -de le faire chier aussi ! »

Le façon de parler qu'ils avaient adopté désorienta un peu Erus et il les observa à nouveau.

« Et … ? »

« On voulait t'en remercier ! » dit l'un des deux frères en lui serrant la main. « Tu es plutôt un bon farceur, toi ! »

« Bien que tu menaces les gens plutôt que de leur jouer des tours. »

« Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? » Fred, devina Erus, dit. « On fait des farces à tout le monde, même ceux de notre propre Maison. »

« Et on adore ça. » continua Georges. « Jouer des tours aux gens est notre passe-temps préféré. »

Le regard du jeune élève passait de l'un à l'autre.

« Je suis un Serpentard. » pointa-t-il finalement. « Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir vous associer à un Serpent ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela compterait dans notre choix, même si tu étais de la famille que Voldemort. » rigola Georges et les yeux de Erus s'ouvrirent grands. « Surpris que je dise son nom ? »

« Un peu, quand même. »

« C'est juste un nom. » dit Fred. « On a pas peur de lui. On a apprit pas mal de chose sur lui. Et de lui. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il a peut-être été un préfet quand il était encore dans cette école. » dit Georges. « Mais on a trouvé quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Quelque chose de très drôle ! »

« Quoi ? »

Fred sortit un livre de son sac et le confia au jeune vert et argent. Il regarda le titre :

_Guide pour devenir un farceur/tueur accompli_

Il n'en détacha pas le yeux. Il savait qu'il arrivait à son père de combiner la farce avec la tuerie mais jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pensé qu'il avait commencé à le faire si tôt !

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » demandèrent en même temps le jumeaux.

« Vous vous fichez de savoir qui est mon père ? »

« Ouaip ! » dit Fred, en faisant bien sonner le 'p'.

« Même si je dis que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Les jumeaux l'examinèrent longuement avant que Fred ne tende le bras et pince la joue du jeune élève.

« Aïe ! »

« Il ressemble au jeune Voldemort, tu trouves pas ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Tu as raison Fred. On peut clairement le voir quand on sait ce qu'on cherche. »

Le jeune sorcier les regarda une fois de plus, les sourcils bien haussés.

« Lâche moi la joue ou je te fais cramer jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus que de la poussière » menaça-t-il et Fred se recula avec un petit rire.

« Il a même l'air terrifiant ! » s'exclama-t-il « Donc, t'es avec nous, ou pas ? »

« Donc vous vous en fichez vraiment ? »

« Exactement ! » répondirent-ils.

« Tant que vous ne le dîtes pas à qui que ce soit. » dit Erus calmement. « Si jamais vous le faîtes, je serai obligé de vous tuer. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit Georges. « Gred et moi, on sera muet comme des tombes. »

« Gred ? » Le jeune Serpent était un peu perdu.

« Ne l'embrouilles pas, Forge ! » dit Fred avant de donner un petit coup à son frère, sur la tête.

« Toi aussi tu l'embrouilles, Gred ! »

Le fils de Voldemort regarda les jumeaux se chamailler et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**XXXX**

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » redemanda encore une fois Voldemort, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

Erus eut un petit rire à l'explosion de son père et expliqua à nouveau avec patience :

« Je suis maintenant ami avec les jumeaux Weasley et ai réussi à les faire venir dans notre camp. »

« Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, es-tu parvenu à faire quelque chose comme ça ?! »

Erus dit : « Ils ont trouvé ton livre. »

« Mon livre ? »

« Ton _Guide pour devenir un farceur/tueur accompli_.» Le garçon soupira.

L'expression qu'eut son père fut inestimable.

« Il existe toujours ? Je pensais qu'il avait été détruit ... »

« Ils ont l'air de bien t'apprécier et t'admirer. Papa, je ne savais pas que des Weasley te portaient de l'admiration. »

« Toi non plus, que je saches ! »

« Mais je l'ai su avant toi ! »

Voldemort rouspéta puis finit par se calmer :

« Donc, ils sont avec nous, maintenant ? »

« Je le pense. Lupin veut me parler, lui aussi et j'imagine que cela le fera choisir de quel côté il sera »

« Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas, de convertir les gens ainsi, hein ? »

« Papa, Draco me l'a déjà dit »

« Je pensais juste à haute voix »

En fait, Voldemort était vraiment très fier de son fils. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça qui serait en mesure de faire changer de camp des Weasley et la Directrice de Gryffondor. Ca allait de mieux en mieux.

**XXXX**

Les jumeaux s'habituèrent très rapidement aux Serpentards mais ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, dans la Grande Salle car cela pourrait créer trop de soupçons. Cependant, les professeurs remarquèrent qu'il arrivait qu'ils se joignent à Erus, à la Table des Serpentards. Et lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient avec le jeune Serpent, ils discutaient seulement des blagues et farces qu'ils pourraient orchestrer donc les gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il avait en commun. Le brun appréciait ces rencontres et n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'ils se révèlent au camp de la Lumière comme appartenant au Ténèbres.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas avant un long moment donc Erus profitait simplement de ces discussions avec les deux frères.

George était doué en Potions et était un peu jaloux que, bien que le première année ait deux ans de moins qu'eux, ils soient du même niveau. Fred n'était pas aussi bon que son frère mais son don en Enchantement était presque exceptionnel. Ce qui n'était pas un mal puisqu'Erus avait de temps en temps besoin d'aide. Les deux roux apprirent à connaître Draco, Cynthia et Blaise. Pansy et Millicent ne les approchaient pas vraiment mais ce n'était pas grave.

**XXXX**

Erus marchait tranquillement le long d'un couloir, quelques semaines après que les cours aient repris, quand quelqu'un sortit d'une salle. Le garçon aux cheveux longs s'arrêta et l'autre personne l'imita. Des yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent des yeux vairons un bleu et un marron. Erus plissa les paupières il connaissait ces yeux-là.

L'homme leva sa baguette en direction d'Erus et brisa le silence :

« Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Voldemort ? Enfant stupide, tu aurais dû taire cette information »

Erus ne répondit pas. L'homme sourit comme un fou.

« Je me demande s'il sera énervé si je tue son précieux fils ... »

Le jeune Serpentard savait qui était cet homme. Il s'agissait de Rulein.

**XXXX**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que les fautes qui m'ont échappé à la relecture ne vous ont pas trop gêné :) Une petite review ?

Maintenant RARs :

**Marabeilla :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Après pour la longueur des chapitres, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, je ne fais que traduire ^^' Mais bon merci quand même pour la review, c'est adorable de ta part d'en avoir laissé une :) J'espère que ce chapitre là t'auras plu ^^ Bye.

**maho-33 : **C'est vrai que les longs chapitres sont agréables à lire ^^ Merci beaucoup à toi pour avoir laissé une review aussi ! Pour en venir à l'histoire, c'est vrai que quand je l'ai lu, j'ai été contente de voir qu'Hermione ait encore de la famille donc j'ai trouvé ça trop bien la façon dont elle les a retrouvé. Et tu as raison, Erus sera pas mal puissant mais faudra encore attendre un peu pour le voir vraiment ^^. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours :) Bye ^^

**harry-draco007 : **Contente que ça te plaise :) Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Bye.

**haty74 : **C'est cool que Tiro et moi ayons su capter ton attention, après pour la façon d'écrire, je ne fais que retranscrire en gros en français l'histoire de Tiro qui était en anglais … après c'est vrai que j'étoffe un peu mais sinon, tout le mérites revient à Tiro pour son histoire géniale ! Je te remercie par contre pour les compliments et je promets de pas lâcher la trad ( j'en suis déjà au chap 20 donc ça va pour le moment ^^) Bonne année 2013 à toi aussi ! :D

**auclerc : **merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil de ta part d'en avoir laissé une ! Je suis contente que ma trad te plaise et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé dans la traduction des chapitres ( j'en suis déjà au 20 donc pour le moment, je m'en sors encore ^^. Allez bye et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**elo-didie : **Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ^^ Bye

**Dymitry : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est tout bonnement adorable d'en avoir laissé une ^^ De rien pour la trad, ça me fait plaisir à moi en premier lieu de traduire des histoires donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas en faire profiter les autres :) Après, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la fic originale est super et je suis contente si la trad vous plaît à vous, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à retranscrire l'essentiel de ce que Tiro avait écrit. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Erus va devenir encore plus noir ( à la fin, il est trop fort et super dark et j'ai adoré ça ! ) dans les chapitres à venir … j'espère que ça ne te déçois pas … De rien, de rien et j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'a plu ^^ Allez bye :)

** : **Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ La pierre Philosophale arrive d'ici quelques chapitres, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) Merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt :)

**drouagel : **Je te remercie pour tes compliments et pour le fait d'avoir posté une review, j'adore en recevoir, c'est trop bien de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui te soutiennent dans ce que tu fait ! Merci beaucoup pour la trad de « infinitus tutela » ! Comme tu l'auras remarqué, je pense, je n'ai pris latin comme option. Du coup ben je savais vraiment pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je te remercie donc grandement pour ça … je verrai si je change le nom du sort ou pas dans les prochains chap en prenant compte de cette définition.

**Guest (^^') : **Contente que ça te plaise, merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Bye ^^


	10. Sauvetages, Vérités et Pièges

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couples** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai certains noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Ouah, ouah ! Mais que de reviews ! Vous m'avez gâté là ! Merci beaucoup :) RARs à la fin du chapitre.

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

_Visions_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Neuf : Sauvetages, Vérités et Pièges**

_Précédemment :_

_« Je me demande s'il sera en colère si je tue son précieux fils »_

Erus se tint absolument immobile, observant Rulein avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Erus avait été voir Mme Pince et lui avait demandé des informations sur Rulein. La femme avait été surprise que le jeune élève connaisse ce nom. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas malgré tout de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait. Pas qu'il y en ait eu plus que ça à dire.

L'homme était allé à Hogwarts en 1963 et avait tout fait pour devenir un meilleur sorcier que Lord Voldemort. Ce souhait l'avait détruit, peu à peu, et la passion se changea en obsession. Il retourna à l'école quand il eut vingt-neuf ans, cherchant la Pierre Philosophale. Il voulait l'immortalité pour être ainsi supérieur au Lord Noir.

Erus savait désormais ce que l'homme recherchait. La Pierre de Nicolas Flamel, qui serait capable d'être absorber, une fois transformée en potion.

« Tu ne peux pas parler, gamin ? » demanda Rulein. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le garçon examina toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Le couloir était vide et aucun son n'était audible, ce qui voulait dire que personne n'arrivait. Il avait sa baguette dans sa poche mais le fou serait bien plus rapide que lui. Erus savait que malgré son savoir et sa force, il ne serait pas en mesure de gagner, seul contre lui. Il pouvait toujours lancer un Impardonnable mais savait très bien que cela serait remarqué et il n'avait pas envie de gérer ça. Il se résolut à regarder l'ennemi qui se présentait devant lui avec, il l'espérait, des yeux glaciales. L'homme rigola.

« Tu n'es qu'un mort en sursis » s'écria Rulein en levant un peu plus sa baguette. « Tu mourras et le Lord Noir me verra enfin ! »

'Complètement taré'

Erus se jeta sur le sol, évitant ainsi le premier sort lancé et sortit sa propre baguette. Il lança un Protego lorsqu'il vit le sort suivant se diriger sur lui et celui-ci rebondit sur le bouclier. Rulein lui refit son sourire de dément et sortit avec haine :

« Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir. »

Erus fit disparaître son bouclier et cria :

« Stupéfix ! »

Il savait que c'était un sort ridicule mais il s'agissait presque du seul qu'il pouvait utiliser sans que cela rende le directeur suspicieux. Toutefois, l'homme en face de lui l'évita et le jeune jura. Il échappa facilement à un sort de Coupe et invoqua un autre Protego lorsque le sort suivant arriva. Malheureusement, le bouclier était faible et fut détruit après seulement quelques sorts. Rulein s'énerva et hurla :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette et Erus le vit partir en sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son père avait effectué le maléfice de nombreuses fois et lui-même l'avait déjà essayé … Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors que la malédiction se rapprochait dangereusement de lui mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de créer un bouclier, il y en avait déjà un devant lui. Avec un rugissement, Lupin jeta le maléfice le plus noir qu'il connaissait sur l'intrus, ses yeux ambrés brûlant d'une force mauvaise qui fit même écarquiller un peu plus les yeux du jeune garçon et Rulein l'évita de peu. Le fou se retira très rapidement, réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se charger de cet homme tout seul, pour le moment. Le fils de Voldemort regardait toujours son professeur avec de grands yeux. Après quelques temps, il réussit à bégayer :

« M-Merci. »

« J'ai déjà informé le personnel de l'école comme quoi il y avait un intrus. » l'informa le loup-garou. « Pendant ce temps-là, je vais avoir les réponses que je veux, maintenant. »

Le brun l'observa pendant un autre long moment avec un regard inexpressif puis dit finalement :

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, dans ce cas, d'accord. »

**XXXX**

Ils furent bientôt assis dans les appartements privés de l'homme, la porte verrouillée et la pièce, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, totalement protégée. Erus avait l'air un peu trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de rencontrer une personne voulant sa mort. Lupin s'en aperçut et l'examina pensivement. Son élève le fixa des yeux lui aussi.

« Allez-y, professeur. » dit Erus avec un sourire poli.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« vous savez qui je suis. » commença le garçon avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant le regard noir de l'homme. « Whoa, vous avez presque le même regard que Sev. »

« Sev ? »

« Severus, mon parrain et le maître des potions de cette école. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était ton parrain … mais ça explique pourquoi il te protège autant. Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. »

« Mon nom entier est Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle. » répondit Erus en regardant le Maraudeur droit dans les yeux. « Et, tout comme ma famille, je ne viens pas d'Irlande. »

'Salazar' pensa Lupin en son for intérieur, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Le jeune enfant continua, son sourire poli se transformant lentement en large sourire. « Le nom Riddle vient du père de mon père. Qui était un Moldu. »

Le loup-garou comprit puisqu'il avait entendu le principal de l'école parler de cette famille. Le grand-père d'Erus portait le nom de Riddle et était Moldu. Il regarda dans les yeux de l'enfant en face de lui et lui demanda faiblement :

« Est-ce que, par hasard, ton père s'appellerait Tom ? »

« Oui, Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, pour être exact. Je suis son fils ravi de vous rencontrer. »

**XXXX**

Il y eut un long silence. Erus s'attendait honnêtement à ce que l'homme commence à lui jeter des sorts ou, au moins, qu'il se mette à hurler. Mais il restait assis, ses yeux reprenant lentement leur taille normale.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de toi ? » demanda le professeur doucement, ce qui fit s'agrandir un peu le grand sourire un peu plus le jeune Serpentard.

« Je vous rappelle que Sev est mon parrain. C'est un espion pour papa. C'est juste que Dumbledore croit qu'il est son espion … mais en fait, c'est l'inverse. »

Donc Severus était un traître à la Lumière. Pas que Lupin ne l'en blâme cet enfant était tellement adorable, des fois, qu'on ne pouvait pas croire qu'il connaisse le mot 'mal'. Erus pencha la tête sur le côté et exprima sa pensée :

« Vous êtes terriblement calme pour quelqu'un qui est assis avec le fils de Voldemort en face de lui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, la plupart des personnes aurait tenté de me jeter un maléfice, de me tuer ou de simplement s'enfuir. »

« Et que se passe-t-il quand ils se comportent ainsi ? »

« Papa les tue. » Là, le sourire qu'eut son élève le fit frissonner.

L'enfant n'était pas étranger à la mort, en conclut Lupin. Que devait-il faire ? S'il avait été un bon petit sorcier obéissant, ceci aurait été rapporté à Dumbledore, mais ces yeux …

« Qui était ta mère ? » Il espérait sincèrement que la réponse soit celle qu'il voulait entendre. Juste quelque chose qui lui restait _d'elle_ …

« Lily. » commença puis s'interrompit Erus. Un de ses sourcils se haussa de concentration et il leva les yeux sur Lupin. Puis il continua : « Lily Morphis Mortimer, plus connue par la Lumière en tant que Lily Evans puis, plus tard, Lily Potter. »

Lupin regarda fixement le garçon vert et argent, voulant presque se lever et crier de joie. C'était lui... il ouvrit la bouche et sortit :

« Tu es … Harry ? »

Le garçon fit se rencontrer leur yeux et il put constater que ceux de l'enfant étaient aussi sombres que la forêt, en pleine nuit.

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais papa m'a donné un meilleur prénom, donc ne m'appelez pas Harry. Je suis Erus. »

Cette fois-ci Erus eut une réaction de la part du loup. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'appuya fébrilement sur son bureau, fermant bien fort les yeux et ses mains agrippant le bois. Le jeune Serpentard demanda donc précautionneusement :

« Vous étiez proche de ma mère ? »

« Elle... » Sa voix se brisa. Il prit quelques respirations et réussit à continuer. « Elle était la seule amie que j'avais. Elle était la seule à comprendre ma souffrance alors que Sirius et James ne savaient pas que j'avais mal. Elle m'avait même dit son vrai nom, sa vrai famille … et elle m'avait aussi parlé de l'homme de ses rêves. »

« Et qui était-ce ? »

« Un homme avec une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs qui avait les yeux rouges les plus terrifiants qui soient. » répondit Lupin. « Elle disait qu'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit jamais arrivé. »

« Mon père... ? »

« Sûrement » Erus vit qu'il mentait mais ne put se décider sur quoi et laissa passer.

« Vous saviez et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ? » La confusion était inscrite dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ne l'apprenne et mes promesses envers elle m'obligent. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Erus ne reprenne la parole :

« Allez-vous en parler à Dumbledore ? »

Le loup-garou l'observa longuement puis répondit :

« Cela voudrait dire que je briserais une des promesses faites. ».

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai promis de protéger son enfant. Et tu es plutôt extraordinaire, donc je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore ne le découvre. »

« Cela veut dire que vous trahissez la Lumière. » constata calmement l'enfant.

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily et il répliqua avec un sourire sournois :

« Qu'est la vie sans défis ? »

**XXXX**

Erus faisait la danse de la victoire pendant que Draco et Blaise le regardaient bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Erus ? » demanda finalement le blond, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son ami. « Tu est très étrange, là ... »

« On a un loup-garou de plus dans notre camp. » chantonna Erus. Les deux autres étaient déconcertés. « Lupin est du côté des Ténèbres, maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Comment t'as fait ça ? » cria Draco. « Il est ami avec deux des personnes qui soutiennent le plus Dumbledore ! »

« Il était seulement ami avec ma mère et il dit qu'il préfère être avec moi qu'avec Dumbledore. Au moins, il sera plus accepté de notre côté. »

« Tu aimes vraiment faire changer de camp les gens de Dumby, pas vrai ? » observa Blaise.

L'enfant du Lord Noir eut soudain un large sourire, ses yeux étincelant de la même lumière que le maléfice de mort.

**XXXX**

La fouille pour retrouver Rulein se révéla vaine l'homme avait quitté le château. Les étudiants aimaient bavarder de cette histoire mais Erus se sentit pas obligé de partager ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père en avait été informé et il avait fallu aux trois espions du mal – désormais quatre - dans l'école beaucoup de persuasion pour que leur Seigneur ne vienne pas lui-même à Hogwarts pour exterminer la vermine qui avait osé faire du mal à son enfant. Mais il s'en était fallu vraiment de peu.

Erus était assis à la Table des Serpentard un lundi matin, près de trois semaines après l'attaque de Rulein quand Cynthia se posa à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés. Sa fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit son visage. Posant le couvert, il se tourna vers sa cousine et lui demanda :

« Qu'il y a t-il ? »

« Nos cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sont annulés, cette semaine. »

« Et ça te désole ? » Un de ses fins sourcils se leva.

« A la place, on a un cours à minuit, jeudi. » parla-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Dans la forêt Interdite, avec ce foutu géant et ces crétins de Gryffondors ! »

Erus la regarda, horrifié. Plus que tout, il avait envie de crier 'Pourquoi ?' et de tuer ce demi-géant mais il savait que la chose ne serait pas vraiment bien prise par le directeur et il répondit à la place :

« Un jour, je le tuerai ce satané géant... »

**XXXX**

Erus était de mauvaise humeur lorsque Hagrid les mena joyeusement à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. C'était totalement ridicule ! Et encore pire, c'était la pleine lune ! Ce professeur était fou !

« Tout le monde est là ? » leur cria Hagrid « Nous allons étudier les cloportes vampires(*) , j'en ai capturé un il n'y a pas si longtemps. Allez, approchez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Erus grommela et Cynthia souffla. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise regarda le prof comme s'il était lui-même un cloporte vampire. La même question leur vint à l'esprit :

'Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de nous faire venir à minuit, ici, pour observer cette foutue bestiole ?'

Erus examina le sujet d'étude, sans masquer son ennui, la créature lui retournant son regard. Les Gryffondors avaient commencé à se faire peur les uns les autres en se rappelant les monstres qui vivaient dans cette forêt. Erus faillit éclater de rire en entendant ce qu'ils se racontaient : en effet, certaines créatures ne pouvaient tout simplement pas vivre sur la terre ferme.

Son ami blond platine bâillait, ne voulant qu'une chose : se réfugier dans son lit bien chaud. Blaise faisait semblant de lire. Les questions du professeur déjà traitées, Cynthia jouait avec sa plume,. Erus avait lui aussi terminé le travail mais le cours ne finissait pas avant trente minutes. Il s'occupait désormais en fixant simplement la drôle de créature.

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre, faisant lever la tête à tous les élèves ainsi que leur professeur. Le fils de Voldemort reconnut le hurlement d'un loup-garou, ce qui le mit immédiatement en alerte. Hagrid observa les alentours et s'écria :

« J'crois qu'on ferait mieux d'rentrer au château. »

'La meilleure idée que tu ais eu depuis le début de l'année, gros lard !' pensa Erus, à la fois irrité et paniqué par la proximité d'une des créatures qu'il avait du mal à apprécier.

Sortant de la forêt, des formes noires furent bientôt reconnaissables grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune des loups-garous approchaient rapidement. Hagrid leur cria de s'enfuir. Erus vit les loups regarder avec convoitise les élèves qui s'enfuyaient (Il était l'un d'eux mais n'était pas près de se laisser manger par un des loups). Pendant ce temps,le géant essayait de disperser les créatures. Il remarqua alors l'absence du poids familier autour de son cou. Il s'arrêta net et mit la main sous ses robes. Quelle horreur... l'amulette n'était plus là ! L'amulette que son père lui avait dit de ne jamais retirer...

Erus ignora le cri de surprise de Cynthia lorsqu'il se retourna et rebroussa chemin. Il avait sorti sa baguette et murmura un 'Lumos'. La zone s'éclaira et il resserra les pans de sa cape sur lui. Il faisait froid, il gelait, il y avait ces foutus loups-garous pas très loin et il avait trouver le moyen de perdre son amulette... Oui, quel cours génial ça avait été … bon, au moins, ce satané chien n'était pas là pour baver partout sur ses vêtements. IL détestait ce chien !

Il laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le précieux cadeau que lui avait offert son père. Il ramassa son amulette et la remit immédiatement autour de son cou. Comment il l'avait fait tomber ? il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était à l'abri, près de la cabane de Hagrid, maintenant et on ne pouvait pas le voir. Juste au cas où, il activa son médaillon et sa bague, les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus pour son onzième anniversaire. Ils pouvaient le protéger contre presque toutes les malédictions et récemment, Severus avait rajouté un sort qu'il l'empêcherait d'être blessé par une attaque physique. Il sentit la magie, la puissance de la magie dans les environs et constata que Hagrid avait lui aussi fui. Il jura doucement. Là où il se trouvait actuellement, il finirait par être vu. En outre, il ne pouvait plus accéder à la cabane. Les deux portes étaient exposées à la vue des loups. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

'Foutus loups-garous' songea-t-il en se faufilant dans la Forêt Interdite.

**XXXX**

Pansy et Millicent empêchaient Cynthia de retourner à la cabane pendant que le binôme composé de Blaise et Théodore devait bloquer littéralement Draco. Le blond se débattait, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de ceux qui le retenaient dans l'espoir de rejoindre Erus mais il savait que c'était inutile. Les deux garçons étaient un peu plus fort que le Malfoy, ils parvinrent à le tirer jusque dans le château.

Les professeurs les saluèrent dans l'entrée et virent Hagrid arriver vers eux.

« Pourquoi y a des loups-garous ? » demanda le géant au directeur. « Ils devraient pas êt'e là ! »

Cynthia essaya de retourner à l'endroit où le cours avait eu lieu mais fut arrêté par McGonagall.

« Que faîtes-vous, Mlle Granger ? » cria presque la sorcière.

« Erus est toujours là-bas ! » lui répondit-elle, criant franchement sous l'effet de la panique. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les vêtements de l'Animagus. « Quel genre de professeur laisse un de ses élèves derrière lui ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent que le blond essayait toujours de se défaire de ses deux amis. Le préfet Flint les rejoignit et prit Draco dans une étreinte de fer, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir.

« Severus, » dit le principal et un maître des potions pâle se tourna vers le plus vieux homme de toute l'assemblée. « Je prends avec moi Minerva, Rubeus et Filius. Peux-tu y aller avec Sirius, James et Renée ? »

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs fusillèrent Dumbledore du regard mais le maître des potions était trop inquiet pour son filleul pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'irrité. Il sortit juste sa baguette et se rua hors de la bâtisse, suivit par les autres instituteurs.

**XXXX**

Aussitôt arrivé dans la forêt, Erus sut que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il regarda autour de lui il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était trop silencieux. Un frisson le parcourut et il fit volte-face. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'âtre effrayer mais c'était exactement comme …

Une branche craqua. Le brun se retourna immédiatement en direction du bruit. Rien.

Une autre branche mais toujours rien. Erus se colla à un arbre, oubliant momentanément de sortir son miroir et d'appeler son père. Soudain, un rire lui parvint aux oreilles et Erus se figea.

'Je sais que Dieu n'existe pas mais des fois, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça.'

Puis il courut.

**XXXX**

Les professeurs devaient être silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un quelconque animal se trouvant dans la forêt. Mais ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus se figea et la lumière de son Lumos s'intensifia.

« Arrête ça, Snape ! » aboya James.

Le professeur de Potion l'ignora, se pencha et attrapa quelque chose. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda Mme Bibine.

« C'est la baguette d'Erus »

**XXXX**

Erus courrait, chaque respirations qu'il prenait lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait les poumons en feu mais quelque chose l'obligeait à courir encore et encore. Il sauta par-dessus un tas de branches, atterrissant sur ses pieds sans faire un bruit. Fenrir lui avait appris à faire ainsi.

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda les alentours. Son souffle sortait par petits halètements rapides et son corps tremblait de peur. Un craquement se fit entendre, le faisant faire volte-face. Il avait été un idiot et avait perdu sa baguette désormais, il ne pouvait compter que sur la bague et son collier pour le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas créer de bouclier sans baguette et n'allait disperser, gaspiller de la magie en lançant des sorts dans l'ombre. Il recommença à courir lorsque le rire diabolique lui parvint à nouveau.

Il était tombé dans le piège. Ce taré de Rulein était de sortie pour le tuer. Il avait dû arracher son amulette sans qu'il s'en rende compte et avait juste attendu sa chance pour amener le garçon à revenir dans le forêt.

'Je déteste les tarés comme lui' pensa amèrement l'enfant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rata une branche et s'étala sur le sol. Il se mit sur ses coudes en grognant quand il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mouillé. Quelque chose de collant et d'épais et qui avait l'odeur …

_Du sang._

Erus se remit sur ses genoux et regarda ses mains. Le sang était presque noir au clair de lune. Le garçon médita pendant quelques instants puis observa les alentours. Il n'avait pas peur du sang, seulement de celui qui avait pu causer une telle perte de sang. Il avait affreusement peur et cela le surprit. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être effrayé. Ce n'était pas la forêt en elle-même qui le terrifiait, mais la chose qui se trouvait en son sein.

Quelque chose se referma autour de sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration et faisant couler le sang dans son cou à cause de longues griffes. D'instinct, il cria.

**XXXX**

Sirius releva brusquement la tête, comme les autres, lorsqu'il entendit le cri. Avant que quelqu'un n'est eu le temps de cligner des yeux, le maître des potions courrait déjà en direction du bruit. Mme Bibine ne se trouvait pas loin derrière lui. James les regarda et dit :

« On ne peut pas laisser un enfant mourir, Patmol »

Sirius approuva et ils se mirent à courir, eux aussi. Alors que James ne pensait qu'à la réputation de l'école qui serait ruiné si Erus venait à mourir, l'autre homme songeait à tout autre chose :

'Cet enfant … est le seul qui arrive à faire sourire Moony (**) pour de vrai'

**XXXX**

La forme fut soudain projetée loin de lui. Erus toussa d'abord puis hoqueta pour que l'air arrive à ses poumons. Il porta les mains à sa gorge, sentant le sang dégouliner le long de son cou et sous sa chemise. Soudain, quelque chose le saisit et commença à sprinter en le portant. Le garçon aux orbes vertes ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'attaque et s'exclama :

« Fenrir ! »

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux sur lui et lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu dehors, dans le Forêt Interdite, un soir de pleine lune, jeune maître ? »

« Demande à ce satané géant qui nous sert de professeur » lui lança en retour Erus, se sentant étrangement rassuré de voir Fenrir sous sa forme de loup. « C'est un idiot ! »

Fenrir s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois que Fenrir prenait Erus dans ses bras d'une façon si attentionnée. Le loup n'avait jamais été du genre sentimental...

« Écoute, il y a quelque chose qui vient vers nous et ça n'est pas une bonne chose » dit le plus vieux des deux. « Monte à cet arbre et reste-y perché. Je sens des professeurs d'Hogwarts se rapprocher, tu devrais être en sécurité »

Erus fut surélevé jusqu'à la plus basse branche et y grimpa. Le loup-garou l'examina et dit :

« Ca ne ressemble pas au jeune maître de faire tomber sa baguette »

« Eh bien, le jeune maître a le droit de paniquer de temps en temps » répliqua le Serpentard, continuant son ascension dans l'arbre.

« Severus a certainement récupéré ta baguette » relança Fenrir.

Erus arriva à une branche assez solide pour le supporter et il s'y installa pendant que Fenrir surveillait le moindre mouvement du garçon pour être sûr que celui-ci ne tombe pas. Le loup fit volte-face en entendant un bruit de branche qui craque. Erus se mit à trembler.

« Jeune maître, tiens-toi à la branche si tu commences à trembler comme une feuille »

Fenrir vit à ce moment ce qui avait attaqué Erus. Ce n'était pas Rulein. De sa bouche, du sang coulait jusqu'à sa cape. Les yeux de la créature étaient creux et chaque respiration était profonde et rauque.

« Ressemble à un Détraqueur » marmonna le loup-garou. « Mais je sais que ça n'en est pas un ... » La vision de ce que la créature avait tué lorsqu'il avait trouvé Erus. Un cadavre de loup-garou, qui avait été jeté plus loin. C'est pourquoi il savait que cette chose capable de s'occuper de son cas...

Pendant ce temps, Erus avait repris le contrôle de son corps et il n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, il était maintenant très en colère. Sans qu'il ne le sache, l'amulette qu'il portait se mit à briller et le monstre leva les yeux sur lui. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsque la lumière de l'accessoire le frappa, le son résonnant comme mille voix hurlant à la mort. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Fenrir fixa le fils de Voldemort, qui arborait une expression de pure haine et il comprit une nouvelle fois pourquoi l'enfant était craint.

**XXXX**

Les quatre professeurs se rapprochaient quand ils entendirent les cris . Une vision de cauchemar, du sang jonchant le sol, jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Ils sortirent tous leur baguettes, prêts à contrer n'importe quelle attaque.

« Il devrait être par ici » constata la sorcière.

Severus observa les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'aura familière de l'enfant. Il leva le yeux en direction de la source et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Ça te dérangerait de me dire comment tu as atterri là-haut, Erus ? »

« Oui, ça me dérange » répondit une voix jeune.

Les trois autres regardèrent en l'air et fixèrent des yeux le garçon. Il avait des traces de sang sur son visage, livide et il semblait que du sang provenant de ses mains coulait de la branche. Le garçon frissonnait.

« Descends » proposa le maître des potions.

« J'aimerais beaucoup mais pas tant que cette chose est là »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir soudainement un loup-garou se ruer sur eux. Sirius fit un violent mouvement du poignet et le loup-garou alla s'écraser contre un conifère. Il conjura ensuite des cordes et l'attacha.

« Joli, professeur Black » commenta le brun, toujours perché sur sa branche.

« Maintenant, donc ? » demanda le parrain de Erus.

« D'accord »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes commença la descente de son perchoir et même les deux anciens Maraudeurs ne purent retenir une grimace. Les mains de l'enfant étaient gravement endommagées et il semblait avoir une blessure à la jambe droite. Severus se figea lorsque son filleul donna l'impression d'avoir perdu l'équilibre un instant, ne le retrouvant qu'au dernier moment. Il comprit qu'il serait plus simple de le faire léviter pour le descendre de là. Même James ne trouva rien à dire à cela.

Erus fut déposé sur le sol et il s'appuya contre l'arbre pour ne pas mettre de poids sur sa jambe blessée. Maintenant, ils pouvaient tous voir son cou, qui était sérieusement entaillé et ensanglanté. Severus prit le garçon dans ses bras et dit à ses collègues de travail :

« Rappelez les autres. Je m'occupe de l'emmener à l'Infirmerie »

« Encore ? » grogna l'élève.

« Tu as l'air de t'y plaire ». Il était amusé.

« Pourquoi vous ne me donnez pas de chambre là-bas, dans ce cas, puisque je suis apparemment destiné à y passer la moitié de l'année »

**XXXX**

« Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ? »

Erus soupira en racontant une nouvelle fois son histoire puisque Severus l'avait forcé à la lui dire pendant qu'ils retournaient au château. La plaie de sa jambe venait simplement des arbres donc rien de bien dangereux. Les blessures à son cou ne l'étaient pas plus mais Mme Pomfresh voulait quand même vérifier.

Elle souffla et alla chercher un baume pour ses blessures pendant que Severus s'occupait de guérir les petites griffures que le garçon avait reçues sur le visage. Les plaies à son cou étaient un peu profondes donc ils voulaient être certains qu'elles ne s'infecteraient pas.

« Je ne voudrais pas que ton père les voit » dit le maître des potions en désinfectant une égratignure sur le front du garçon. « Il est déjà assez inquiet comme ça »

« Est-il au courant ? »

« Fenrir doit être de retour et lui avoir dit quelque chose. Je lui raconterai tout, plus tard »

Erus laissa l'homme lui tenir le menton et il sentit la familière aura chaleureuse de Severus lorsque celui-ci le soigna.

« Mon amulette s'est illuminée. Tu penses que je devrais en parler à papa ? »

« Probablement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ces amulettes ton père, lui, s'est beaucoup renseigné sur elles. Il a même voulu apprendre à les fabriquer »

« C'est dur ? » s'enquit le jeune Serpentard.

« Assez oui. Ton père m'a dit qu'il ne possédait pas la capacité à créer une chose aussi exigeante qu'une amulette peu l'ont »

La médico-mage revint mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas d'en parler. Il y eut un petit sourire sur le visage de la sorcière tout le long de discussion.

**XXXX **

Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans sa bibliothèque, réfléchissant à tous les maléfices qu'il pourrait jeter à Rulein. Deux fois en trois semaines ! Cet homme pouvait se considérer comme mort.

Fenrir regardait l'homme, légèrement nerveux mais pas effrayé.

« Il va bien maintenant ? » demanda finalement le Lord.

« J'ai suivi Severus jusqu'au château. Ton fils allait bien. Avait quelques égratignures et des bleus mais ça doit avoir été guéri maintenant »

« Qu'en est-il de Lupin ? Était-il l'un des loups-garous ? »

« Il prend de la potion Tue-loup » se rappela l'homme qui était venu le voir. « Il est dans les donjons, d'après Severus. Inoffensif »

« Bien. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à le tuer pour avoir fait du mal à Erus cet enfant semble apprécier la compagnie de Lupin »

« Je connaissais un peu Remus » dit le loup. « Il est bon avec les enfants et il semble avoir commencé à bien aimer ton fils »

« Encore mieux. Cela veut dire que Lupin le protégera »

« Beaucoup sont prêts à protéger cet enfant, Seigneur »

Voldemort jeta un regard amusé au loup-garou. 'En effet, beaucoup' songea-t-il. 'Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Albus ? Je t'ai volé des professeurs et même ton château te déteste'

**XXXX**

Draco et Cynthia furent enfin autorisés à pénétrer dans l'aile médicale et ils foncèrent vers leur ami.

« Tu vas bien ?» demanda anxieusement la brune.

« Pas trop mal. Ma jambe me fait un peu mal mais Poppy dit que ce sera parti d'ici demain matin »

Draco examina le bleu s'estompant sur le cou du jeune garçon et Erus répondit à la question silencieuse :

« Pas Rulein mais un monstre obéissant à ce fou. Fenrir m'a sauvé »

« Fenrir ? » s'enquit Cynthia avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

« Un loup-garou. Un gars honnête »

« Qui t'appelle toujours jeune maître » finit Sev.

« Il ne veut pas arrêter ! » s'écria Erus. « Je lui ai dit et redit que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'appelle comme ça mais il ne veut pas ! »

**XXXX**

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'Erus ne vit Rulein à nouveau. Il était conscient du fait que Fenrir était dans la Forêt Interdite, s'asssurant qu'aucune créature maléfique ne pénètre les terres. Severus apparaissait dans les donjons chaque soir, profitant de l'occasion pour vérifier chaque chambre. Lupin patrouillait un peu plus que d'habitude et Mme Pomfresh avait promis qu'il pouvait venir la trouver n'importe quand. Ça ne gênait absolument pas McGonagall d'envoyer des mots à Erus avec la chouette qu'elle lui avait offerte. Le garçon avait tenté de protester quand elle lui avait présenté cette chouette blanche comme la neige mais l'animal semblait l'avoir adopté. Il la nomma Hegwig.

Il était assez hilarant de voir Dumbledore en colère, à chaque fois qu'il recevait ces petites notes Erus pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le directeur essayait d'ouvrir une des lettres. Chaque fois qu'une des missives finissait dans ses mains, la professeur de Métamorphose souriait, d'un air suffisant et le garçon devait se retenir de ne pas lui renvoyer son sourire. Les jumeaux jubilaient d'aider Erus, ce qui les amenait à se rencontrer souvent dans les chambres privées de Severus. Dans le même temps, Erus commença à s'intéresser à la Pierre Philosophale.

Grâce à quelques faveurs, le garçon commença à rassembler des tas d'informations. Voldemort aurait été impressionné s'il l'avait vu travailler son fils à cette vitesse, pour collecter les informations qui l'intéressaient.

Au milieu du mois de Mars, Erus avait presque tout compris et était un peu inquiet. Rulein voulait la pierre pour se faire une potion d'immortalité. Dumbledore avait donné comme consigne qu'on rapportât la pierre à l'école pour la mettre en sécurité. Hagrid, ainsi, avait été missionné, partant à Gringotts pour la ramener ; Rulein, qui avait tenté de braquer la banque quelques heures plus tard, n'avait donc trouvé qu'un coffre vide.

Pour le brun, cette pierre si particulière était sûrement cachée, désormais, sous cette trappe, gardée par Touffu (Ce foutu Cerbère) et protégée par les sorts des professeurs. Malgré tout, Erus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise : Rulein, même s'il était dément, était plutôt intelligent et il avait suffi à Erus d'une seule visite à la bibliothèque pour découvrir la faiblesse du Chien.

Erus semblait toutefois décidé à patienter. Il devait laisser Les professeurs faire leur travail en attrapant ce fou de Rulein... S'ils n'y parvenaient pas, il aurait alors l'occasion de s'en charger lui-même.

Les jours se transformèrent en mois et bientôt, ils furent récompensés par Pâques. Erus était réveillé à six heures, ce matin-là. Il décida de fermer les yeux et il se concentra sur les auras autour de lui. Il repéra vite celles de Draco et de Blaise et alla chercher plus loin. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne l'art de 'lire' les auras plutôt qu'il ne se concentre sur ce que sur ses yeux voyaient. Après quelques encouragements de la part de l'homme, Erus avait commencé à travailler sa perception des auras.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la Grande Salle, il tremblait de tous ses membres et transpirait abondamment, par l'effort et la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait dû fournir. Il décida d'arrêter pour le moment. Mais alors qu'il se calmait, il capta une aura irradiant de malveillance. Il l'analysa et 'vit' la personne. Rulein, pas loin des terres de l'école. Comment il avait senti la faible aura, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il 'vit' Fenrir le sentir aussi et le pourchasser, son aura rassurante lui disant qu'il pouvait maintenant arrêter. Il s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux. Le blond s'était réveillé et était venu à son lit. Il regarda son ami allongé.

« Tu tremblais énormément. Bois ça »

« Je ne suis pas malade »

« Oui, je sais mais c'est juste de l'eau. Bois-la »

Erus accepta la coupe et but le liquide frais.

« Tu as besoin de changer de vêtements aussi » commenta le blond platine.

Le plus petit des deux approuva distraitement et déclara :

« J'ai senti Rulein lorsque j'ai fait mon entraînement »

« Rulein ? »

« Fenrir l'a probablement chassé, à cette heure »

Le blond puis secoua sa tête.

« Parles-en à Sev » dit-il à son ami brun.

« C'est ce que je prévoyais de faire. Je prévoyais aussi de laisser Remus rencontrer Fenrir à nouveau »

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Remus n'avait pas d'objections lorsque je l'ai suggéré. Nous avons juste à dénicher un endroit et un moment de libre »

« Nous ? »

**XXXX**

La même nuit, Draco se retrouva à aller quelque part où il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller.

« Mon père, ma mère, Severus ET ton père vont me tuer ! »

« La ferme, Draco » répondit à cela Erus. « Nous allons seulement faire une petite balade »

« On ne fait pas de balade dans la Forêt Interdite, Erus ! »

« Moi si » répliqua le brun en tournoyant un peu sur lui-même pour prouver un peu plus ses dires.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas peur »

« Tu es effrayé, toi ? »

« Non ! » se récria Draco.

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu te plains ? »

Draco grommela et l'autre garçon secoua la tête avant de continuer son chemin.

« Je vais te laisser derrière moi, blondie ! » le prévint-il.

« Quoi ? » entendit-il le blond hurler. « N'ose même pas essayer de m'abandonner ! »

Ils atteignirent finalement une petite ouverture dans la forêt.

Une ombre...

prenant forme...

Une personne...

une personne, avec des canines bien visibles au clair de lune pendant un instant, avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur taille normale.

« Jeune Erus » le salua l'homme.

Draco regarda son ami aux yeux verts et déglutit péniblement. Il savait que le garçon avait

des connections, mais des vampires ? D'autres ombres autour d'eux. Celui-ci semblait différent des autres avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux blancs le faisant briller à lumière de la lune.

« Ça faisait un bail, Noir(***). Je vois que tu as tout le monde avec toi, comme d'habitude »

« Ils pensaient que je serais vulnérable en étant seul» répliqua Noir en faisant une petite courbette au garçon. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi par une si belle nuit ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une information » dit Erus. « Et vous êtes les meilleurs pour ça »

« Nous sommes honorés par cet éloge » dit le leader des vampires. Les autres restèrent silencieux. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« J'envisage de voler la Pierre Philosophale. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu pourras me trouver dessus, même le détail le plus insignifiant »

« Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? » demanda Noir, manifestement surpris.

« J'ai essayé de trouver tout ce que je pouvais à l'école mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Dumbledore surveille les moindres faits et gestes de tous les élèves. J'ai moi-même droit de sa part à une surveillance étroite. Je sais que tu peux me trouver les informations dont j'ai besoin »

« Tu prévois de voler la pierre ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce le souhait d'être immortel qui te prend soudain ? » demanda Noir avec la tête légèrement penché, assez curieux.

« Non. Mais un de mes ennemis va la voler à cause de l'immortalité qu'elle offre. J'ai simplement envie de lui refuser ce petit plaisir en la volant au moment où il voudra la prendre »

Noir hocha la tête et dit :

« Nous trouverons toutes les informations dont tu as besoin. Mais c'est inhabituel que tu fasses appel à nous »

« Je ne souhaite pas que mon père soit au courant » raconta Erus. « Je lui déjà causé assez d'inquiétude comme ça, cette année »

Noir se courba et après les formalités habituelles, les vampires disparurent. Draco fixa Erus.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu ton père être aussi autoritaire. Ou être capable de les faire obéir si facilement »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu lors des réunions de Mangemorts. C'est un vrai meneur »

« Tout comme toi » marmonna Draco alors qu'ils revenaient au château, escortés par Fenrir.

**XXXX**

*Nom inventé à partir de la version originale : j'ai cherché sur le net, je ne trouve rien.

**Vous préférez Moony ou Lunard ?

***C'est le nom que Tiro lui a donné dans la version originale … du coup, vous préférerez que je l'appelle Noir ou Black ou autre chose ? Je pense que vais garder Noir, sauf si ça ne vous plaît vraiment pas.

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ? Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir une, vous savez :D

A la semaine prochaine

**RARs**

** : **Il est vrai que que la fin du dernier chapitre était un bon cliffhanger mais ce chapitre l'est moins. Je mets les chapitres en ligne tout les mercredis après-midi. Voilà ^^

**Dymitry :** Je garde l'OC qui finira avec Erus secret ^^ C'est plus sympa comme ça, je trouve ( je n'aime pas vraiment les spoilers … ). Après, pour la fin du dernier chapitre, il est vrai que l'auteur a été quelque peu sadique, sur ce coup-là … elle fait d'autres cliffhangers dans d'autres chapitres, si je me souviens bien. Et merci pour ta review :D

**elo-didie : **Contente que cela t'ai plu, et voilà la suite ^^

**maho-33 : **Salut, c'est cool que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, je trouve aussi qu'Erus est assez fort pour convertir les bons en méchants mais après tout, il est adorable et Dumbledore est quelque peu mauvais, c'est difficile de résister à la tentation ^^ Voilà la suite et Bye :)

**Angie Riddle Snape Potter : **De rien, de rien ^^ Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bye bye :D

**Sorcier6174 : **Eh bien, merci à toi :) Bye

**adenoide : **Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé Ron stupide mais il est vrai qu'il le montre encore plus dans le dernier chapitre. Quel crétin de blesser ses camarades de classe !

**phenix : **Ouah, ça c'est de la review ! Alors pour ma famille, j'ai appris à contrôler désormais : même si je suis super contente d'en recevoir de nouvelles reviews, c'est plutôt passé de cris à enthousiasme bien prononcé. Deuxièmement, pour l'anglais, ça fait quelques temps que je lis des fics en anglais (principalement parce que celles en français, je les ai déjà lu) et des scans dans la langue de Shakespeare. Je voudrais réellement devenir traductrice donc je considère cette fanfic comme un entraînement et c'est pour cela que je demande à ce que vous, lecteurs, me donniez des conseils pour que je puisse améliorer mon style d'écriture. Ensuite, je suis contente que les personnages que Tiro a developpé te plaise. Je les ai d'emblée adoré ! Et enfin, pour la correction des chapitres, j'ai acquis l'aide d'une personne doué pour déceler la moindre faute, je pense donc que cela ira, désormais ;) Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine. Bye.

**Lassa-Liam : **Rulein est un ennemi de Voldemort et par conséquent, d'Erus xD On en apprend plus dans ce chapitre. Bye ^^

**mangapuryoru : **La voilà, la voilà ;) Merci pour ta review.

**Aurélie Malfoy : **Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :) Et je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ton souhait ^^ Merci pour ta review et bisous :)


	11. Interlude I

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couples** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai certains noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

**Étant donné que ce chapitre est réellement court, et pour cause, c'est un interlude, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre suivant en même temps. Comme ça, vous aurez deux chapitre en une journée. C'est pas cool, ça ^^**

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

_Visions_

**XXXX**

**Interlude n°1 : Les examens peuvent vraiment être méchant**

Erus regarda l'heure. Onze heures trente. Encore une heure avant le déjeuner. Il poussa un soupir et continua à compter les fissures présentes sur son bureau.

Les examens en Histoire de la Magie étaient un peu ennuyeux. Il avait déjà terminé mais ils étaient obligés de rester assis pendant tout le temps qu'on leur avait donné pour répondre aux questions. Pendant que Cynthia et Draco passaient leurs examens avec les autres premières année, Erus sautait de cours en cours et d'examens en examens. Le seul cours du même niveau était celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ainsi, un jour il était avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de troisième année pour les examens de Potion , le jour d'après avec les deuxièmes année de Serdaigle pour la Métamorphose. En ce moment, il se trouvait avec les Serpentards de seconde année.

Lupin leva les yeux et releva les sourcils. Erus haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Pour ceux qui ont terminé. » commença le loup-garou et la plupart des élèves protestèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. « J'ai dit, ceux qui ont terminé ne peuvent pas quitter la salle mais sont autorisés à faire ce qu'ils veulent tant que ça ne gêne pas les autres élèves. »

Erus souffla de soulagement, content de se débarrasser enfin de son ennui et se leva pour prendre un de ses livres.

**XXXX**

« Tu prends l'épreuve en Runes Anciennes ?! »

Erus leva les yeux de son assiette, acquiesça et y retourna.

« Pourquoi ? » continua Draco.

« Parce que je suis en mesure de le faire. » répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et ça me donnera du mérite pour le futur. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas un travail normal quand tu seras adulte. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. J'ai juste envie de passer cette épreuve, pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard, dans quelques années. »

« Il a raison. » intervint la cousine du brun. « Bien que l'année prochaine va être cool, il paraît que la cinquième et la septième année sont vraiment dures ! »

« Toutes les années sont difficiles. » se désola son frère de sang. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes deux meilleurs amis soient si bon dans les études. »

« Tu trouves que je suis bon ? On m'a martelé depuis ma plus tendre enfance que la connaissance était la clé de la victoire. Pour Cynthia, là, c'est naturel. »

« Es-tu supposé l'appeler comme ça dans la Grande Salle ? » chuchota le blond.

« Cynthia est le surnom de Hermione. » La brune regarda le Malfoy en clignant des yeux. Heureusement, il comprit rapidement.

« Elle est chanceuse, dans ce cas-là. Je veux être comme toi ou comme Cynthia, Erus. »

« C'est facile d'être moi. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » pleurnicha Draco. « C'est vraiment dur d'être toi. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, toi-même. » Il retourna à son repas. « As-tu d'autres contrôles ? »

« Enchantement, DCFM et Runes Anciennes. Toi ? »

« Métamorphose et Herbologie » répondit à sa place sa cousine. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

« Parle pour toi ! » marmonna amèrement le blond en poignardant sa pomme de terre.

**XXXX**

Erus fit craquer son cou avec un soupir de contentement. Sirius lui jeta seulement un coup d'oeil puis retourna à ses propres papiers. Avoir un examen de DCFM à l'écrit n'était pas particulièrement drôle mais Erus savait que tout le monde pensait qu'il était trop jeune pour les duels et il l'avait accepté. Et il n'était pas si bon que ça dans les sorts de boucliers. Il devrait demander à son père de l'aider, cet été.

Il passa à nouveau les questions en revue puis leva les yeux sur les autres élèves. Ils jetaient les sorts qu'Erus avait dû décrire et il poussa un soupir. Il rassembla ses feuilles et le déposa sur le bureau du professeur Black. Sirius leva des yeux surpris sur le gamin et s'exclama :

« Déjà fini ? »

« Oui monsieur. Je connais les théories de tous ces sorts. »

« J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu les fasses. »

« Je suis trop petit et je pourrais les rater. » dit Erus avec un petit sourire. « Vous me l'avez répété quelque chose comme dix fois, monsieur. »

« Je veux juste que tu le saches. Tu peux y aller, détends-toi un peu. »

« J'ai l'épreuve de Runes Anciennes dans une heures, je vais avoir du mal à me détendre. »

« Remus a pris les Runes Anciennes. Disait que c'était fascinant mais je crois que je ne suis pas tellement intéressé par cette matière. »

« Ca dépend toujours de la personne. » répondit Erus.

L'ancien Maraudeur regarda le jeune Serpentard franchir la porte.

**XXXX**

Ce fut un peu plus difficile que prévu pour Erus mais après tout, il s'agissait des BUSE. Il regarda l'heure et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore du temps. Il les rouvrit et les baissa sur ses papiers à nouveau, se remettant à les étudier consciencieusement. Il avait répondu à la plupart des questions mais quelques unes étaient un peu délicates.

Il regarda le reste de la classe et vit Flint se pencher et examiner ses feuilles encore une fois. Le garçon au cheveux longs ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son préfet prenne les Runes Anciennes mais c'est ce qu'il avait apparemment fait. L'enfant retourna à ses propres feuilles ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa concentration.

Après vingt minutes, il avait répondu à toutes les questions et il se leva. Il laissa ses feuilles sur le bureau en bois du professeur et partit vite avant que le dit professeur n'ait pu voir les papiers.

La sorcière fixa le dos du jeune garçon puis les parchemins, abasourdie. Les réponses qu'elle pouvait lire sur la première feuille étaient toutes correctes.

**XXXX**

« Ah, enfin fini ! »

Erus regarda le blond, qui s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe avec un soupir de soulagement. Cynthia suivit le mouvement et s'assit, imitée par Blaise.

« Bon, plus qu'une semaine d'attente avant qu'ils ne donnent les résultats. » continua le Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ce temps-là ? »

Le garçon aux orbes émeraudes regardait ses pages et Cynthia l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le professeur d'Anciennes Runes voulait que je vienne la voir, plus tard. » Il avait froncé les sourcils. « Elle a dit qu'elle verrait si je pouvais prendre les ASPICs en Anciennes Runes l'année prochaine ou en troisième année. »

« Déjà ? C'est si bien que ça, les Runes Anciennes ? »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama avec fougue Erus. « J'ai eu un professeur personnel pendant un moment, parce qu'il est totalement impossible d'apprendre tout ça, seul. Ça peut être utile de temps en temps. »

« Peut-être que je choisirais cette matière, plus tard. » déclara pensivement la brune. « Pour le moment, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire est de sécher le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

« On pourra abandonner cette matière l'année prochaine. » intervint Blaise. « C'est ce que je compte faire. »

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que je vais faire aussi ! » déclara Draco

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, ce qui veut dire que je laisserai tomber ce cours, moi aussi. » dit Erus. « Hagrid est cinglé. »

« En effet. » entendirent-ils une voix s'exclamer derrière eux.

« Erus dit toujours la bonne chose sur les professeurs. » continua quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune Serpentard au cheveux longs se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley et leur sourit.

« Vous aussi, vous avez fini ? »

« Bel et bien terminé, les exams pour nous. Et pour toi, Lord tout-puissant ? »

« Je ne suis pas un Lord. » dit sèchement Erus.

« Erus veut dire Lord. » signala Georges.

« Mon père est à blâmer. Il a dit que c'était sur un coup de tête qu'il m'a nommé ainsi, apperemment, je l'ai plutôt impressionné la première fois qu'il m'a vu. »

« Donc c'est de ta faute, en quelque sorte. » dit Fred.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Très bien, Lord. »

« Fred ! »

« Au moins, je n'ai pas rajouté tout-puissant, cette fois ! »

**XXXX**

Severus regarda les parchemins de Erus avec un sourire. La professeur de Métamorphose le vit et lui demanda :

« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça, avant ? »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais montré ce sourire. Il y a peu de choses qui peuvent me faire sourire, ici. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Erus a fait du bon travail ? » continua McGonagall.

« Un bon travail ? Un excellent travail, tu veux dire ! Il a presque eu le maximum de points dans chaque matière et la prof de Runes Anciennes dit qu'il est prêt à prendre les ASPICs dans sa matière l'année prochaine ou celle d'après. »

« Il a été bien éduqué ! »

« Je lui ai appris l'art des Potions et l'Herbologie, Tom la Métamorphose, les Enchantements et la DCFM et Lucius lui a fait étudié les Runes Anciennes et l'Histoire de la Magie. Fenrir lui a aussi inculqué quelques notions en créatures dangereuses et en l'art de tuer silencieusement. »

« Qui lui a appris à torturer, alors ? Je l'ai attrapé en train de faire ça à un Serdaigle, il y a quelque semaines. » annonça la sorcière, amusée.

« Il a appris par lui-même. » confessa Severus. « Il a observé son père... je pense. Il a effectué un Avada Kedavra pour la première fois à l'âge de huit ou neuf ans, sur un des prisonniers. Il sait jeter les Impardonnables mais ne les utilise jamais. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ils sont strictement interdits et Tom ne veut pas qu'il les utilise vraiment, pour le moment. »

« Il est un peu surprotecteur. » commenta l'Animagus.

« Un peu ? » Severus haussa les sourcils. « Tu rigoles ! Si je n'avais pas travaillé ici, Erus n'aurait jamais été autorisé à mettre le pied dans le château, c'est sûr et certain ! Et maintenant, il a fait en sorte que Fenrir patrouille dans la Forêt Interdite tout le temps. Il est un peu plus calme, cependant, depuis que vous avez rejoint notre camp. »

La sorcière cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Il ne donne tellement pas cette impression. »

« Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque Erus s'est cassé le bras quand il avait cinq ans. » Severus dit avec un petit rire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les yeux de Tom puissent tant s'agrandir et je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite. »

« Où est-ce que s'est arrivé ? »

« Il a eu la vison d'Erus pleurant dehors alors qu'il était au plus haut étage du manoir. Pendant un instant, j'ai réellement pensé qu'il allait détruire la fenêtre et sauter. »

Les éclats de rire de la sorcière furent interrompus par un coup à la porte. Lupin passa la tête dans la pièce.

« Salut. » dit-il. « J'essaye d'échapper à Albus ça te dérange si je me cache ici, Minerva ? »

« Sois mon invité. » répliqua la sorcière. « Du thé et des biscuits ? »

**XXXX**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, siouplait …

**RAR dans chapitre suivant ( étant donné que j'en publie deux aujourd'hui, autant tout faire dans le dernier. )**


	12. La Troisième Rencontre

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couples** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai certains noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire. Merci à tous pour vos review. Comme d'habitude, elles m'ont réellement fait plaisir. Merci de les avoir posté, c'était adorable de votre part :)

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture :D **

**RARs en fin de chap**

« Parole »

'Pensée'

_« Fourchelangue »_

_Visions_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Dix : La troisième Rencontre**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir la pierre de là ! »_

_Erus regarda en direction de la voix et rentra dans la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il se cacha derrière un poteau qui lui offrait un peu plus de protection que la salle ouverte. Il observa autour de lui avant de concentrer son attention sur le centre de la pièce._

_Le Miroir de Risèd. _

_Le garçon fronça un peu les sourcils puis se focalisa sur l'homme se tenant devant. Rulein._

_L'homme tourna soudainement sa tête vers lui et ses yeux dépareillés s'illuminèrent de folie._

« -us ! Erus ! »

Le garçon aux yeux verts s'assit soudainement, entrant presque en collision avec le Serpentard blond qui le secouait par les épaules. Il poussa Draco hors de son chemin et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Il sentit une serviette froide toucher son visage brûlant lorsqu'il eut fini et fut reconnaissant envers celui qui lui avait témoigné cette attention. Après une minute, la serviette lui fut retirée et il faillit pleurer tant cela lui avait fait du bien.

« Allez, viens. » entendit-il Draco dire. « Tu dois te changer. »

Erus remarqua que ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur, sa vision ayant eu cet effet.

Il retira la chemise.

« Merde, alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu trembles ! » s'exclama le blond, l'inquiétude étant très présente parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami trembler autant. « Tu vas bien ? »

« S-Sev … contacte Sev. » implora Erus. « S'il te plaît. »

« J'y vais immédiatement. » répondit le dernier des Malfoy. « Blaise va t'aider, d'accord ? Ne lui fais pas peur, ok ? »

Le petit garçon ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir Blaise s'avancer vers lui et le relever. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco s'était rué hors de la chambre, partant chercher le professeur de Potion.

« Où est-ce que tu mets tes autres pyjamas ? » demanda Blaise à Erus.

« Deuxième tiroir, il me semble. » dit-il en commençant déjà à se calmer

Il sentit une paire de mains l'aider à enfiler un T-shirt alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Bientôt, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Severus s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Erus ? » s'enquit l'homme inquiet.

« J'ai vu où la pierre est gardée. » marmonna le brun. « Dans le miroir de Risèd. Rulein a essayé de la retirer de là. Je … je crois que j'étais aussi là-bas. »

« Et ? »

« Il m'a découvert. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux sur les deux autres élèves présents dans la pièce et il leur dit :

« Descendez à la Salle Commune et restez-y pendant quelque temps, d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, jetèrent un dernier regard à leur ami avant de disparaître de la chambre. Severus regarda son filleul.

« Ça va sûrement arriver. » annonça sombrement ce dernier.

« Plus important, tu connais l'existence de la pierre ? »

« Oui. Je connais son existence depuis déjà quelques mois. »

« Quelques mois ?! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je dû le faire ? Oh et je sais ce qu'est la Pierre Philosophale. Tu ferais mieux de bien la protéger car Rulein le monstre la veut ! »

« Il veut la pierre ? » Severus blanchit légèrement.

« La pierre crée la Potion d'immortalité. Bien sûr qu'il la veut. Il veut être plus fort que papa. »

« Oh mon Dieu ... »

Le maître des potions se leva et grogna. L'homme se mit à faire les cent pas pendant que Erus l'observait.

« Est-ce que tu vas en parler à papa ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de près ou de loin du troisième étage, est-ce bien compris ? »

« S'il vient et que personne n'est là pour l'arrêter. » commença Erus. Il fit volte-face à l'autre sorcier. « Dans ce cas, j'irai là-bas. Pas parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête mais parce qu'il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas me provoquer sans en faire, à un moment ou un autre, les frais. »

Si Severus n'avait pas su de qui parlait l'enfant, il se serait senti désolé pour ce mec.

**XXXX**

Les jours passèrent douloureusement lentement pour Erus puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que traîner par-ci, par-là et se détendre. Le jeune Serpentard détestait ne rien avoir à faire. Pour le moment, il était assis dans la bibliothèque avec Mme Pince comme seule compagnie puisque tout les autres se doraient la pilule au soleil. Cynthia, elle, était dans son dortoir avec une lettre de Cygnirius et d'Anastasia. Elle ne les lisait jamais autre part, même pas dans la Salle Commune.

Il pianota des doigts sur le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains pendant que la vieille sorcière sirotait son jus de citrouille. Son propre verre n'était pas à portée de main Mme Pince lui avait appris à ne pas boire tout en tenant un livre. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle pas la peine de risquer de ruiner un bon livre.

Il aimait beaucoup la bibliothèque : c'était tranquille et silencieux, et personne ne venait t'embêter lorsque tu lisais un bon bouquin. Il y en avait plein à lire et il en profitait, en empruntant beaucoup. Ils n'étaient pas tous très intéressant mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas demander de livre à son père. A tous les coups, Dumbledore aurait trouvé cela bizarre qu'il se promène avec un livre ayant pour sujet la torture, sous le bras.

Et Mme Pince n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie. Il savait qu'elle ne se tournerait jamais vers le côté obscur et il ne tentait pas de la pousser dans ce sens-là. Le plus probable était qu'elle ne se rangerait d'aucun côté. Il se promit de demander à son père de ne pas détruire la bibliothèque si jamais il attaquait le château : cela détruirait également Mme Pince.

« Je crois que vous rêvassez, M. Riddle. » l'interrompit dans ses pensées la voix sèche mais amusée de la bibliothécaire.

Erus cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et la regarda :

« Oh, » dit-il. « J'imagine que oui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avec tout ce soleil, désolé. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, chacun dans son propre monde.

« Tu as fait apparaître un très bon jus de citrouille. » dit la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil à son verre désormais vide.

« Eh bien, j'ai fait de mon mieux ... »

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il secoua l'épaule de son ami blond et celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sens Rulein. Il se dirige vers ce Cerbère. »

« Quoi ?! » le blond se redressa, désormais tout à fait réveillé. « Nous devons l'arrêté ! »

« Ne réveille pas Blaise. » le prévint Erus.

« Devrions-nous aller chercher Sev ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. » répondit Erus. « Allons-y. »

Draco grogna derrière lui mais agrippa malgré tout ses robes.

**XXXX**

Aussitôt que le garçon brun eut atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier, une voix le stoppa.

« Toi aussi, tu as senti que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer ? »

Il se tourna pour voir sa cousine. Cynthia était déjà habillée et avait sa baguette prête.

« Tu sembles préparée. » remarqua-t-il.

« Je viens avec vous, les gars. »

Draco apparut dans la Salle Commune, habillé et tenant sa baguette magique fermement dans sa main. Erus les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

« On va rencontrer un mec dangereux, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'en fous. » dit Cynthia bien qu'elle sembla un peu effrayée.

« Punaise, tu es bien effrayant que n'importe qui sur c'te planète ! » indiqua le blond.

« Je le prendrai comme un compliment. »

« C'en était un. Je n'aurais pas osé le dire, autrement. »

« Un choix intelligent »

**XXXX**

Ils se mouvaient silencieusement dans le château calme. Erus pouvait cependant entendre sa respiration. De longs et profonds souffles indiquant qu'Hogwarts se reposait pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Draco et Cynthia se tenaient juste derrière lui et le courage de la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle agrippait fort le bras d'Erus mais le garçon ne se plaignait pas. Elle était plutôt dangereuse avec les gens qu'elle se savait capable de se charger mais était bien plus prudente lorsqu'on la confrontait à une force inconnue. C'était une de ces fois-là. Et il advenait qu'elle préférait lire ses livres un peu plutôt que de se battre.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et notèrent que la porte était déjà ouverte. Erus passa précautionneusement la tête à l'intérieur et constata avec beaucoup de soulagement que le chien à trois têtes dormait. Une harpe jouait une douce musique près de ses oreilles et le brun espéra qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas pendant qu'ils étaient encore dans le pièce.

« La voie est libre. » dit-il doucement bien que la bête dorme, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Les deux derrière lui déglutirent mais le suivirent malgré tout lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle. Le garçon aux cheveux longs ouvrit la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne voyait rien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment.

« Draco, tu y vas en premier. » suggéra finalement le plus petit des trois.

« T'es fou ou quoi ! » s'exclama bruyamment le blond.

« Baiise le ton, Blondie. » déclara Erus.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tu es totalement fou ! » siffla le blond.

« Tu sais, j'ai tendance à faire du mal aux gens qui me traitent de fou. » dit le garçon sur un ton amusé.

Draco le regarda lui, puis la trappe ouverte et grogna, frustré. C'était soit il sautait, soit il se faisait blessé par le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Avec un petit affaissement d'épaules et un soupir, il sauta dans le noir. Cynthia regarda en bas et dit :

« Peut-être que je devrais te rappeler que je déteste les hauteurs. »

« Je sais que tu les détestes. » dit Erus, un peu plus gentiment. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller chercher Severus, à la place. »

« Je peux le faire. » affirma-t-elle d'un ton têtu.

« Vraiment ? Ce mec est réellement quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal, Cynthia. Il ne nous épargnera pas parce que nous sommes des enfants. C'est soit nous mourrons, soit c'est lui qui meure. J'espère que ce sera lui. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le tuer ? » demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

« S'il le faut. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire ici et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu vas chercher Severus ? »

Elle le contempla longuement avant de finalement déclarer :

« Bien. J'irais le trouver. »

« Si, sur le chemin, tu rencontres Minerva, Poppy ou Remus, c'est bien aussi. Mais Severus est l'homme idéal dont j'aurais bien besoin. Si j'ai de la chance, il arrivera alors que je suis sur le point de mourir; il utilise des maléfices particulière horribles dans ces moments-là. »

Cynthia le fixa.

« J'irai chercher Severus. » Sur ces mots, elle se faufila rapidement hors de la salle et une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, Erus la vit se mettre à courir.

Il regarda ensuite le chien. Il dormait toujours mais le son de la harpe faiblissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux ténèbres et sauta. Il atterrit doucement et appela :

« Draco ? »

« Je suis là. » lui parvint un murmure étouffé. « Où est Cynthia ? »

« En route pour ramener Severus. »

« Bien il saura s'occuper de toute cette histoire. »

Erus remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à propos du lieu dans lequel il avait atterrit.

« Draco … est-ce que c'est moi ou la chose sur laquelle nous nous trouvons bouge ? »

Quelque chose se resserra autour de son torse et Erus éclaira l'endroit avec un Lumos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands.

« Draco, c'est un Filet du Diable ! »

Le hurlement étouffé du blond lui parvint quelques instants plus tard.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un foutu Filet du Diable ?! »

Les sourcils du brun tressautèrent. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, fallait-il que le blond s'endorme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours avec Mme Chourave, en Herbologie! Il prit quelques respirations supplémentaires, espérant que cela le calmerait. Ça ne marcha pas. Il laissa échapper un hurlement :

« Est-ce que tu écoutes en cours, espèce de blond imbécile ! »

**XXXX**

Cynthia poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit, du coin où elle s'était cachée, qu'il s'agissait seulement de la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondors. Elle courut la rejoindre et McGonagall, surprise, s'exclama :

« Cynthia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit à cette heure-là ? »

« S'il vous plaît, je dois voir le professeur Snape. » dit la jeune fille désespérée, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude. « Erus et Draco sont en train d'essayer d'empêcher Rulein d'obtenir la pierre ! »

McGonagall la regarda rapidement, vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et se saisit de son bras.

« Ne perdons pas notre temps ici, dans ce cas ! »

Les deux coururent dans les couloirs pour rallier les appartements du maître des potions.

**XXXX**

Alors que les deux garçons s'envoyaient des piques, les lianes autour d'eux se resserrèrent.

« Je serai bientôt libre. » cria Draco après un moment. « Je vais bientôt atteindre une région où la plante n'est pas là ? Toi, comment tu t'en sors ? »

« Moi, » sortit Erus et le blond s'inquiéta en entendant la voix faible de son ami. « A part le fait que je puisse à peine respirer, je vais super bien ! Sors-moi de là ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

« Les Filets du Diable … détestent la … lumière du soleil, si … je me souviens bien. » laissa échapper Erus avec des pauses entre presque tout les mots. Bientôt, il ne serait plus capable d'inspirer.

« Il n'y a pas de soleil, ici. » cria le blond, paniqué.

« Allume … un feu … alors ! »

« Avec quoi ! »

Un sourcil tiqua. Il utilisa tout l'air restant dans ses poumons pour crier :

« T'es un sorcier, oui ou non ? Utilise ta baguette, espèce de crétin ! »

Bientôt un feu s'alluma et les lianes se desserrèrent. Erus se tordit pour se libérer et atteignit finalement le dernier des Malfoy.

Il s'assit sur le sol, une fois hors de portée des foutus lianes et respira bruyamment, permettant à un maximum d'air de s'engouffrer dans ses poumons.

« Avec quoi, qu'il dit. » marmonna Erus dans sa barbe. « Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un cerveau dans cette foutue tête ?! »

« Je t'ai entendu. » l'avertit le blond.

« Avec quoi .» réitéra Erus avec un petit ricanement méprisant. « Tu ne montres absolument pas que tu possèdes un cerveau ! »

Draco devint rouge pivoine et le brun se leva.

« Allons-y »

Le Serpentard blond regarda l'autre garçon s'en aller et, avec un grommellement, il le suivit. Des fois, Erus était un peu trop arrogant pour son propre bien.

**XXXX**

Ils suivirent le couloir pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans une pièce avec une seule porte se trouvant devant eux.

« Alors. » dit le blond d'une voix traînant.

« Alors. » lui fit écho le brun.

« Où est ton cerveau ? Allez ! Ouvre la porte ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs le fusilla du regard mais s'avança malgré tout. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne touche la porte, il s'arrêta de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a un sort sur le porte, je crois. » répondit Erus.

« Un dangereux ? »

« Non … mais … »

Erus sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Il marmonna quelques sorts en Fourchelangue. Il finit par baisser sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quelques sorts. » dit Erus. « Un Serpensortia, l'œuvre de Severus, un qui t'aurait transformé en grenouille et un autre qui aurait surgir une plante grimpante du sol. Oh et un Incendio. »

« Pas dangereux, qu'il disait. » marmotta Draco en suivant l'autre garçon.

**XXXX**

Les deux Serpentards s'arrêtèrent cependant lorsqu'ils entendirent …

« Non, pas la bande de Weasley ! » gémit Erus avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur, de frustration. « Comment ont-ils été assez intelligents pour arriver jusqu'ici ? »

« Viens, peut-être que nous arriverons à nous faufiler derrière eux. » suggéra le blond.

Ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce avec une piscine les séparant de la porte d'après. Erus vit la scène et sourit, assez amusé. Il s'écria :

« Alors, on se baigne, les Gryffondors ? »

Weasley fit volte-face, ayant juste fini de traverser et gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » cria le roux.

« On se balade. » répliqua joyeusement Erus. « Allons-y, Draco. »

« Uh, l'eau … On fait une promenade, pas une baignade. »

L'enfant aux yeux émeraudes pouffa de rire et alla se coller sur l'un des côtés de la pièce.

« Il y a un chemin très praticable ici, Draco. » sortit-il lentement et la bande du roux le fixa des yeux.

Le Serpentard fit un petit 'Ah ha' victorieux avant de le talonner. Ils traversèrent la pièce en moins de vingts secondes.

« Alors, c'était si dur que ça ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

« Non. Il n'y a même pas eu vrai défi, pour le moment ! »

« Dit celui qui ne peut même pas allumer un feu. »

« Tais-toi à propos de ça ! Et j'ai allumé un feu ! »

« T'appelles ça un feu ? Bon, peu importe, allons-y »

Weasley dégaina sa baguette et dit clairement :

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Riddle ! »

Erus se retourna pour voir la baguette du stupide roux pointé sur lui.

« Weasley. » dit-il en faisant en sorte qu'il ait la pleine attention du roux. Il resta silencieux pour l'effet dramatique pendant un petit instant avant d'ajouter. « Ta gueule ! »

Le Gryffondor grogna et leur lança un Stupéfix. Draco créa un bouclier et le sort rebondit dessus.

« La récréation est terminée. Retournez à vos lits comme des bons petits Gryffondors et laissez-nous faire cette foutue promenade ! »

« On va le dire à Dumbledore ! »

« Lui dire quoi ? Que vous étiez ici et que vous nous avez croisé sur le chemin ? Comme cela serait bizarre s'il venait ici et que nous soyons allongés dans nos lits, comme des enfants obéissants devraient le faire à cette heure-ci. »

« La ferme ! » hurla le fils de Molly. « Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Vous m'avez assez mis en colère comme ça ! »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Erus. Ses sourcils tressautèrent et il dit :

« Je t'énerve ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? Stupéfix ! »

Weasley tomba, assommé. Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat sortirent leurs baguettes. Pendant un instant, Erus sentit une drôle d'aura s'échapper du garçon maladroit mais celle s'évapora juste après. Il le regarda, plissant les yeux puis haussa les épaules. Il trouverait ce que c'était, d'ici peu. Il leva une fois de plus sa baguette et avertit les trois Gryffondors.

« N'essayez même pas. »

Alors que les trois rouge et or se préparaient à lancer leurs sorts, Draco et Erus avaient déjà fait feu. Thomas et Finnigan s'effondrèrent, ne laissant que Londubat debout. Le fils de Voldemort s'approcha de lui et posa sa baguette sur le front de l'autre élève. Draco pâlit mais, à son grand soulagement, Erus dit seulement :

« Oubliettes. »

Le garçon s'écroula sur le sol après un coup bien placé sur sa nuque puis Erus lança le sort d'effacement de mémoire sur se compagnons de Maison.

« Continuons. »

**XXXX**

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir avec leur baguette à la main, quand ils entendirent soudainement un grognement. Draco regarda Erus, qui haussa simplement les épaules dans un mouvement voulant dire 'Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce qui vient de produire ce bruit ?'. Prudemment, ils se cachèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Le bruit recommença. Ils jetèrent un regard .

Il y avait là plusieurs lions, trop pour que deux jeunes garçons puissent s'en charger seuls. Ils reculèrent et se regardèrent fixement. Erus laissa sa baguette se glisser dans son holster, à sa cuisse.

« Génial » déclara le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On a besoin d'un leurre. »

« N'ose même pas suggérer que je puisse jouer ce rôle. » gronda Draco.

« Punaise ! »

Le blond le regarda méchamment mais le garçon aux yeux verts ressortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement avec. Du bout dégoulina une substance qui alla s'écraser sur le sol avant qu'une forme ne commence à se créer. Bientôt une biche se tenait devant eux et Erus regarda Draco.

« C'est bon comme ça ? »

« C'est bon comme ça ! » répéta le Serpentard.

Avec un petit coup sur le dos de la création, celle-ci se mit en mouvement. Les lions la virent et tous se mirent à la chasser. Les deux Serpents sortirent de l'ombre et coururent à la porte d'après. Ils l'ouvrirent, rentrèrent vite dans le couloir puis la fermèrent. Ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre la porte avec un soupir et le fils de Lucius demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous reste à faire ? »

« En considérant à quel point il a été facile de passer par cette porte, ça doit être quelque chose d'encore plus grand. »

« Ou alors, nous sommes simplement trop bons. » tenta de se rassurer Draco.

« Ne te vante pas. »

**XXXX**

La pièce suivante brûlait. Erus, désabusé, regarda le blond et dit :

« Tu vois, comme je l'avais dit, quelque chose d'encore plus gros. »

« Très bien … que sommes-nous censés faire, alors ? »

La réponse leur vint d'une créature géante qui s'arrêta devant eux. Erus tendit le cou pour voir sa tête.

« Bonjour. » commença-t-il.

« Pour passer, vous devez répondre à mon énigme. » dit la bête, bien qu'un petit sourire était apparu en entendant la politesse dans la voix d'Erus.

« Allez-y. » Il rangea sa baguette.

La créature s'assit et Erus lui en fut reconnaissant il n'aurait pas voulu attraper un torticolis. Elle regarda les deux élèves pendant un moment puis annonça finalement :

« Mon seul confort est l'obscurité, mon seul sanctuaire est une boîte. Je vis du liquide de la vie tout le reste n'est que cendre dans ma bouche. Je suis appelé survivant-pour-toujours la seule chose qui puisse me tuer est la lumière du soleil. Maintenant, dis-moi : qui suis-je ?

Draco avait l'air perdu mais Erus la fixa simplement, perplexe.

« C'est tout ? »

« Si tu connais la réponse, donne-la moi, jeune humain. »

« C'est un Vampire Moderne. » dit Erus.

« Moderne ? Explique pourquoi tu dis qu'il s'agit d'un Vampire Moderne ? »

« Les Vampires Anciens ne peuvent pas être tués par la lumière et ils ne sont pas piégés dans leurs cercueils pendant la journée. » dit Erus, pragmatique. « Ils peuvent vivre d'autres choses que du sang. J'en connais un qui adore les oranges. »

La créature l'observa longuement avant de finalement dire :

« Tu n'es pas un enfant normal, jeune humain. Dis-moi : en sais-tu beaucoup au sujet des Vampires ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai répondu à l'énigme. »

La bête douée d'intelligence lui sourit :

« Répondu à mon énigme tu as et à résister à mon test tu es parvenu. Tu as gagné l'accès, tout comme ton ami. »

La créature s'écarta de leur route et Erus tira Draco derrière lui. Ils passèrent la porte.

**XXXX**

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, qui était étrangement vide quand Erus stoppa son camarade de chambre.

« Il est juste devant nous. » chuchota-t-il.

Draco prit une fois de plus sa baguette dans sa main et déglutit péniblement. Ils se déplacèrent lentement, leurs respirations trop bruyantes à leurs propres oreilles. Finalement, Erus jeta un coup d'œil de sa cachette à l'homme dément et il le vit. Comme dans sa vision, il cria :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir la pierre de là ! »

Il fit un geste au blond, lui indiquant de rester immobile alors qu'il se mit silencieusement en mouvement. Caché derrière un pilier, il regarda le milieu de la pièce une nouvelle fois, et vit le Miroir de Risèd. L'homme aux yeux vairons se tourna abruptement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Toi ! » gronda férocement Rulein. Ses orbes de couleurs différentes se teintèrent de folie et il se mit presque à courir vers lui.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla Erus et le sort toucha l'homme en pleine poitrine.

Rulein vola jusqu'au mur derrière lui et s'écroula par terre. Il ne bougea pas. Erus s'avança sans un bruit, pensant que cela avait été trop facile. Soudain, il y eut une baguette pressé contre sa tête et la voix mielleuse de Rulein l'atteignit.

« Pensais t'être montré plus rusé que moi, mon garçon ? »

Le jeune Serpentard jura dans sa barbe lorsque le corps qu'il avait projeté contre un mur disparut à nouveau dans les airs. Magie Noire ou Sombre, sans aucun doute. Erus baissa doucement et lentement sa baguette.

« C'est fini. Tu ne peux pas sortir la pierre et tu ne peux pas gagner. »

« Mais je peux te tuer » siffla l'homme à son oreille. « Je le peux et je le ferai ! Cela fera mourir un peu ton père, en même temps ! »

Le garçon se tourna et rencontra le regard de Rulein. Il sourit et dit :

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

« Et pourquoi donc ! »

« Ne penses-tu pas que je suis protégé, espèce d'idiot ? »

Rulein l'examina attentivement et ses yeux yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il repéra l'amulette, le médaillon et la bague.

« Protections ? »

« Mon père et mon parrain aiment me savoir en sécurité. Elles peuvent aussi faire rebondir des sorts et les renvoyer au lanceur, lorsqu'elles sont activées. »

« Elles ne le sont pas, pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait mit le doigt sur le problème mais Erus n'était prêt de le lui dire. De plus, l'amulette avait réagi fortement lorsqu'il était entré dans une colère noire. S'il pouvait invoquer cette haine, il arriverait à activer l'amulette. Il regarda Rulein dans les yeux et proposa :

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Le visage de l'homme se tordit de rage et il leva sa baguette. Soudainement, un maléfice l'atteint dans le dos et le visage blanc de Draco apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Active-les maintenant. » articula silencieusement le plus jeune Malfoy à l'autre garçon.

Erus courut jusqu'au miroir et se tint devant, ignorant le blond. Il avait peu de temps avant que Rulein ne se relève à nouveau et il voulait voir la pierre.

A sa surprise, il ne vit rien d'autre que lui-même. Soudain, son reflet mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un pierre rouge-sang. Erus regarda la pierre avec stupeur et son image lui fit un sourire hautain. Son reflet la remit dans sa poche et avec un sursaut, il sentit un petit poids s'ajouter au fond de sa poche, au moment-même où Rulein se remit sur ses pieds.

« Toi ! »

'Ce mot n'a t-il pas franchi ses lèvres de trop nombreuses fois ?' ne put s'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement Erus dans sa tête en tournant vers l'homme puis de reculer.

Rulein lui fit son horrible sourire de fou et fit un geste avec sa baguette. Des cordes apparurent de nulle part mais Erus courut se cacher derrière un poteau. Il murmura l'incantation pour activer la bague de Severus et l'artefact se mit à briller. Il sentit la magie le traverser et il attrapa sa baguette. Il sortit de derrière le pilier et dirigea son bout de bois enchanté vers le fou.

« Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir te battre contre moi ? » s'enquit Rulein avec un froncement de sourcils.

Erus ne dit rien.

« Endoloris ! »

Erus leva sa bague et le maléfice s'arrêta. Cependant, le garçon fut un peu repoussé par la force du sort lancé. Il ne se laissa pas tomber et cria :

« Serpensortia ! »

Un serpent jaillit de sa baguette et Rulein bondit pour s'écarter.

_« Élimine-le ! » _siffla-t-il au serpent. L'animal baissa la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris puis ouvrit grand sa gueule avant d'attaquer.

Rulein se focalisa sur les attaques du serpent pendant que Erus se mit à couvert derrière un autre poteau. Il se laissa tomber, plaça une main sur le sol de pierre et concentra sa magie. C'était un tour que lui avait appris Noir mais il était vraiment très dur à accomplir et son corps en souffrait après. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations. Les Formes des Ombres étaient difficiles à produire et même son père ne savait pas comment faire pour les invoquer. Noir l'avait longtemps entraîné pour que lui soit en mesure de le faire.

Il sentit la traction et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il y avait cinq autres Erus, eux aussi se trouvant sur le sol.

« Allez-y. » leur dit-il.

Ils disparurent tous de différentes manières et Erus se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil au milieu de la pièce. Rulein avait tué son serpent et le garçon se rassit derrière le poteau. Il laissa son esprit s'étirer et se connecta avec les cinq autres. Il fit charger l'un d'eux et Rulein laissa échapper son rire de fou. Il jeta un Avava Kedavra et le Malfoy blond courut presque pour le sauver. Mais il hoqueta comme l'homme lorsqu'ils virent se dissoudre pour redevenir ombre le corps du garçon, quand celui-ci fut touché.

« On a joué avec de la Magie Noire, gamin ? » railla l'ennemi de Voldemort, sa voix portant dans toute la pièce.

« Non. » répliqua Erus . « Le Leader des Vampires lui-même m'a appris à exécuter correctement ce sort. »

« Noir l'immortel ? » demanda Rulein avec horreur.

« Il préfère juste Noir. » dit le garçon en sortant de sa cachette. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais perçu comme un égal à ses yeux mais c'est visiblement le cas. Il ne s'est pas encore présenté à mon père mais cela ne saurait tardé. Je lui en ai trop dit pour qu'il résiste. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu toutes ces informations sur la Pierre Philosophale. »

La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha. La façon décontractée avec laquelle ils avaient discuté cette nuit-là, dans la forêt comment étaient-ils devenus si proches l'un de l'autre ?

« Comment l'as-tu connu, dans ce cas ? » gronda Rulein.

« Il était blessé quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. » Il vérifia que ses clones ne se trouvaient pas très loin. « Il devait être environ sept heures. Il m'a supplié de n'en parler à personne, donc je n'en ai pas parlé. Je lui ai apporté de la nourriture, dans son cas, ces foutus oranges dont il raffole et je me suis assuré que ses blessures soient complètement guéries avant qu'il ne reparte chez lui. Depuis ce moment-là, il va et vient, répondant toujours à mes appels. »

L'homme aux yeux dépareillés resta silencieux pendant un moment puis il déclara finalement :

« Peu importe. Tu vas quand même mourir ! »

Il jeta un nouveau Avada Kedavra et Erus tira ses clones devant lui. Trois d'entre eux furent détruits. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un clone.

« Tu t'es épuisé en créant ces clones, n'est-ce pas ? » persifla le cinglé

Il n'avait pas épuisé sa réserve de magie mais son corps en avait prit un coup. Erus maudit son petit corps et cria presque lorsqu'il recula. Ses muscles étaient tout contractés et il ne pouvait que difficilement se mouvoir. De la transpiration coulait le long de son visage, sa respiration était lourde.

« CREVE ! » hurla l'homme et Erus recula un peu plus.

Rulein lança plusieurs malédictions Noires et Erus n'eut pas la force de bouger. Il leva au dernier moment la bague que Severus lui avait offert mais fut quand même projeté en arrière à cause de la puissance accumulée des sorts. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et tomba au sol. Son dernier clone avait disparu et maintenant, il pouvait à peine bouger. Il comprit que certains de ses os étaient cassés et ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Sa vision était trouble et il ne put presque pas discerner le rire de Rulein. Erus ferma les yeux pour combattre la nausée et se prépara à la prochaine attaque.

Mais elle ne vint jamais. Erus entendit soudain Rulein hurler de douleur et Severus crier :

« Sectumsempra ! »

Puis il ne sombra dans l'obscurité.

**XXXX**

Quand il se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux pour être aveugler par la lumière du jour. Il grogna. Immédiatement, il y eut quelqu'un près de lui et il entendit une personne crier :

« Il est réveillé ! »

Une aura familière vint se lover autour de lui et le garçon leva à l'aveuglette sa main, soulagé quand son père la prit dans les siennes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fixa son regard dans celui rouge sang de la personne penché sur lui.

Il entendit Mme Pomfresh dire « Ne le bougez pas, pour le moment, ses muscles sont encore trop contractés. »

Voldemort passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et se pencha un peu plus, laissant leurs deux fronts se rencontrer avec douceur.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur. » chuchota-t-il.

« Dé-désolé. » réussit à produire Erus avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Severus vint vers eux avec un verre d'eau à la main et il aida le garçon à le boire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« A la maison. » répondit le Lord. « Tu as été inconscient pendant trois jours. Dumbledore a dit que tu serais en sécurité à Hogwarts mais j'ai refusé de te laisser là-bas. »

« Donc l'école n'est pas fini ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Son père s'assit. « Mais elle le sera dans un jour ou deux donc tu ne manques pas grand chose. »

« Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ? » demanda Erus.

« Severus et Lupin sont arrivés. » raconta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Cynthia les a trouvé ensemble, avec McGonagall et les deux sont descendus. Quand ils sont arrivés dans la pièce où la pierre était gardée, il était sur le point de te tuer. Lupin et Severus l'ont attaqué et me l'ont amené avec un Portoloin. Ils vous ont emmené à l'Infirmerie et c'est là que Dumbledore eut connaissance de tout ça. Bizarrement, il y avait aussi quatre Gryffondors là-bas mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils avaient atterri ici. Le vieux con a reconnu le sort d'Oubliettes et a voulu testé toutes les baguettes. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la tienne, au passage ? »

« Quoi ? » croassa Erus.

« Draco a dit que tu étais celui qui avait lancé les sorts mais pourtant, on a pas trouvé de trace dans l'historique des sorts de ta baguette. Même quand Dumbledore a vérifié. »

Le jeune allongé remercia silencieusement Noir pour lui avoir appris ce sort.

L'homme continua : « Je suis arrivé à Hogwarts quelques heures après tout ce remue-ménage et tu te trouvais dans l'Aile Médicale. Lupin et Minerva ne pouvaient rester très longtemps près de toi mais ils sont venus te voir dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Severus refusait presque de quitter ton chevet et Draco et Cynthia avaient du mal à ne pas en faire autant. »

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Oui. Draco était en état de choc lorsque Sev et Lupin vous ont trouvé mais il va bien maintenant. »

« Est-ce que Cygnirius et Anastasia récupéreront Cynthia sur le quai du Hogwarts Express? »

Voldemort acquiesça : « Bien. »

« Maintenant, je veux que tu dormes. Poppy doit y aller et je ne veux pas que tu causes des problèmes qui l'obligeraient à revenir ici. »

Erus hocha la tête et se laissa submerger par le sommeil.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'Erus se réveilla le jour suivant, il trouva son paternel à ses côtés.

« Pas d'attaques de pauvres Moldus, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Lord Noir leva les yeux de son bouquin, un peu surpris mais répondit néanmoins :

« Ils sont dehors, en ce moment-même. Ne devraient pas revenir avant vingt minutes. Lucius avait besoin de dépenser son trop-plein d'énergie donc ça a été une attaque un peu imprévu. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Rulein ? » s'enquit Erus en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Je l'ai tué. »

« Est-ce que ça a été douloureux ? »

Voldemort sourit à son fils.

« Très. »

Erus sourit de toutes ses dents.

**XXXX**

Une petite review, s'il-vous-plaît … allez, j'ai été gentille aujourd'hui …

**RAR**

** :** Ta-dam, contente pour Rulein ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, de mon point de vue, l'auteur aime bien que son personnage principal se fasse blessé. Et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci à toi de laisser des reviews :)

**Dymitry : **Je me demandais exactement la même chose que toi quand j'ai lu l'histoire pour la première fois … j'ai fini par en conclure que Tiro devait adorer le personnage de Poppy … Ou alors, elle est franchement sadique mais là, c'est quand même plus pervers xD

De rien pour le chapitre et j'espère que ces deux-là t'ont aussi plu.

**elo-didie : **Comme d'hab, content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bisou.

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre soit à ton goût. Je te remercie également pour avoir répondu à mes questions : Je vais garder Noir et je prendrai sur sûrement Moony plutôt que Lunard ( c'est plus joli, quand même ! ). Pour la suite, la voilà et pour le chapitre prochain, il sera publié comme d'hab le mercredi après-midi. En espérant que ces deux-ci t'aient plu. Bye

**Aurélie Malfoy : **Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour les encouragements. J'espère vraiment que les deux chaps que je viens de publier t'auront plu. Bisous.

**Angie Riddle Snape Potter : **De rien pour la trad, je me fais plaisir aussi, donc y a pas de problème. Je pense être cependant plus impatiente que toi : j'ai vraiment du mal à lire les fics en cours parce que je n'arrive pas à ne pas être décue lorsque j'arrive au dernier chap publié … j'ai honte mais c'est pour cela que je ne lis presque que des fanfics finies. Tu vois, je crois que je te bats, niveau impatience ^^' Allez bye et à la semaine prochaine.

**Erebe : **Merci d'avoir donné ton point de vue : je vais garder Noir.

**Cello-no-Tenshi : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma trad te plaise, j'adore l'anglais, du coup, cela ne dérange absolument pas de traduire une histoire ( même si j'ai pas prit la plus courte pour commencer ) . Il est vraiment que l'histoire est un peu longue à commencer mais dans quelques chapitres, l'action s'enchaînera assez vite :) Par contre, si tu trouves qu'il y a pour le moment beaucoup d'OC, tu vas être submergé par leur nombre d'ici quelques chapitres xD Je n'en révèle pas plus ^^ Après pour Noir, tu as été du même avis que les autres : Je vais donc garder le prénom de Noir intacte. Bon fin de semaine à toi =D

**mangapruyoru : **La voici, la voilà :) En espérant qu'elle t'ait plu.

**phénix : **Laisse-moi tout d'abord te dire que j'adore recevoir des romans en review, c'est extrêmement agréable, à mes yeux, que de savoir que quelqu'un a pris la peine d'écrire quelque chose à la pauvre petite traductrice que je suis. Ensuite, si me taire signifie que je peux recevoir des reviews, je n'ouvre plus la bouche dès que j'en reçois une ;) Ensuite, je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est toujours agréable d'en avoir. Je carbure pas mal à ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs :p Et enfin, j'espère que ces deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu et que les fautes d'orthographe ne sont plus aussi présente ( mon correcteur fait un super bon boulot mais n'éprouve pas l'envie de voir son nom apparaître ). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine :)

**lunasantic : **Je suis contente que la fic en elle-même te plaise et merci pour ton encouragement. Bye

**Hijiri-san : **De rien, de rien. Je me fait également plaisir en traduisant cette fic ( non, non, je ne suis pas masochiste ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, c'est juste que j'adore la langue de Shakespeare, je la trouve sublime ) J'espère que les deux chaps publiés aujourd'hui t'ont plu. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, salut =D


	13. Une Nouvelle Famille

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **:J'ai dépassé 10 000 vues ! Merci beaucoup à vous, désormais,mon petit frère me doit un repas (au McDo, certes, mais un repas tout de même xD) Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews : j'en ai reçu 15 pour le dernier chapitre en date, c'est génial ! Et j'ai eu plein d'ajouts de favori et de follow donc merci beaucoup à vous tous, je vous adore :)))

Comme d'hab, RAR en fin de chap.

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Onze : Une nouvelle Famille**

(N/T La première partie est du point de vue de Cynthia)

Cynthia regarda sombrement les enfants être salués par leurs parents alors qu'elle sortait du Hogwarts Express. Elle tira sa valise derrière elle et vit les deux adultes Malfoy prendre dans leurs bras leur fils. Narcissa la repéra et sourit. Le cœur de Cynthia battit un peu plus vite et elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle eut droit à une étreinte des deux adultes et Lucius annonça :

« Cygnirius et Anastasia te récupéreront plus tard, aujourd'hui ou demain »

« Où est Erus » demanda Draco.

« Tom ne voulait pas le laisser sortir si tôt. Vous le verrez bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et oui, toi aussi, Cynthia. Anastasia et Cygnirius seraient ravis de rendre visite à Tom plus souvent »

La brunette eut un large sourire et avec un geste de la main, elle partit pour le Monde Moldu.

**XXXX**

Au moment où elle arriva à l'orphelinat, elle se sentit mal. Les propriétaires durent presque la tirer à l'intérieur et ils demandèrent :

« Pourquoi es-tu habillée ainsi ? »

Elle portait la robe que Cygnirius lui avait donné et répondit avec humeur :

« C'est un cadeau d'un ami »

« Tu as des amis ? » Un garçon de deux son aîné lui dit avec un rire. « Tu es un monstre qui veut d'un monstre pour ami ? »

« Arrête ça » intervint durement l'une des employées, la seule qui aimait Cynthia. « C'est bien que tu te sois fait des amis, Hermione. Allons amener tes affaires dans ta chambre »

« Elle a raté le dîner, elle peut y rester pour le reste de la soirée » leur cria un des propriétaires.

Cynthia reçut l'aide de sa seule alliée ici pour monter sa valise et elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. La femme arriva peu après elle et déposa la valise près de la porte.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille. «Ils sont bien plus beaux qu'avant »

« Je suis une sorcière, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Ils ont des trucs pour arranger des cheveux comme les miens. Et quelqu'un va bientôt venir me sortir de l'orphelinat. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui » Elle se tourna vers la femme. « Le frère de mon père va venir me chercher. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette robe »

« C'est bien » déclara l'employée avec un large sourire, contente que cette fille puisse enfin être heureuse. « Attends ici je vais me débrouiller pour te trouver quelque chose à manger. N'ouvre que lorsque tu reconnaîtra notre série de coup, d'accord ? »

« Ouais ! »

Elle sortit et Cynthia verrouilla l'ouverture. La jeune fille décida ne pas tout déballer puisqu'elle partirait bientôt. Elle sortit donc seulement quelques livres lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Pas le bon code.

« Dégagez ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ouvre la porte, monstre ! »

« Dégagez ! » réitéra-t-elle plus fort.

Elle entendit les enfants rigoler derrière la porte et ils continuèrent à frapper dessus. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et essaya de les ignorer.

**XXXX**

Un coup sur la porte d'entrée fit lever les yeux à la propriétaire de la table où les autres étaient assis et se restauraient. Ils étaient tous là sauf Cynthia. La jeune fille n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son arrivée, le jour avant. La femme se leva et alla ouvrir.

Dehors se tenait un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et une étrange robe … comme celle de Cynthia. La propriétaire fronça les sourcils mais l'homme sourit et demanda :

« Puis-je rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. Êtes-vous venu donner un foyer à un de ces pauvres enfants ? »

« Ma femme et moi en avons vu un l'année dernière que nous aimerions mieux connaître mais elle allait rentrer dans une nouvelle école et nous avons pensé que cela la terrifierait de se faire adopter à ce moment-là. J'espère qu'elle est toujours là »

« Qui cela peut-il bien être ? » demanda la femme, suspectant déjà l'identité de l'enfant.

« Hermione est son prénom, il me semble »

« Elle est encore là » dit froidement la femme. « C'est une fille vraiment malpolie elle ne descend même pas pour dîner avec nous et crée beaucoup de problèmes. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez envie de la rencontrer »

Quelque chose changea en l'homme et la femme frémit.

« Malpolie ? Elle était extrêmement polie lorsque je l'ai vu. Toute seule dans Londres, la pauvre petite. Pourrais-je la voir ? »

La femme monta à l'étage avec un soupir d'indignation et Cygnirius la suivit. Elle frappa à la porte et dit :

« Hermione, il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir. Ouvre la porte ! »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un petit moment et l'homme sentit l'aura de Cynthia s'étirer un peu. La porte s'ouvrit. Cynthia passa la tête et le regarda. Elle contrôla à peine son sourire.

« Cette homme voudrait t'adopter » dit la propriétaire. « Et si vous faisiez connaissance l'un avec l'autre ? »

Elle partit sans attendre la réponse et Cygnirius la suivit des yeux. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et annonça :

« Prends toute tes affaires. Je vais avoir un mot avec la 'gentille' dame »

Elle hocha la tête, relâchant la robe de l'homme et se rua à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il attendit un peu avant de redescendre. La propriétaire vint à lui au moment où il posait le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Il déclara : « Elle semble être adorable jeune fille. Mon épouse va l'adorer elles sont exactement identiques »

La femme fusilla l'homme du regard mais alla toutefois préparer les papiers. Pendant ce temps-là, Cygnirius laissa sa main se balader jusqu'à sa baguette et il l'agrippa fermement. Un des enfant le vit et cria :

« Il a un bâton comme Hermione le monstre ! »

La femme revint sur ses pas promptement, le visage rouge et le vit, elle aussi, avec sa baguette en main.

« Etes vous un monstre, comme cette fille ?! »

« Monstre ? Si vous voulez parler d'un sorcier qui a atteint la majorité et qui est parfaitement capable de vous tuer, dans ce cas-là, oui, je suis un monstre »

La femme le regarda et il retira sa baguette de son holster. Il fit un mouvement avec et soudain, les papiers dans la main de la femme furent signés et il murmura :

« Impero »

Les yeux de la propriétaire se firent vitreux et il ajouta :

« Vous enverrez ces papiers aux personnes à qui ils doivent être envoyés puis serez contente que Hermione ait trouvé une famille aimante »

La femme se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau pour finir de remplir. Cygnirius se tourna ensuite vers les enfants.

« Oubliettes »

Comme avec la femme, leurs yeux se firent vitreux.

« Vous mangiez votre repas. Vous devriez continuer pour bien grandir »

Ils retournèrent au réfectoire. Cynthia descendit les escaliers, sa valise étant portée à la fois par elle et une autre femme.

« Qui est cette dame, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

« Voici Julia. Elle est vraiment gentille »

« Vous devez être l'oncle de Hermione . Je suis tellement contente pour elle ! »

« Apparemment, tout est en ordre » dit l'homme. « La propriétaire de l'orphelinat s'occupe du reste »

Julia acquiesça joyeusement et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« J'espère que tu seras heureuse et que tu m'appelleras de temps en temps. Tu as mon numéro et je te tiendrai au courant, si jamais je change de téléphone ou si je déménage »

La fillette hocha la tête et serra la femme dans ses petits bras. Puis elle se redressa, sourit et annonça :

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si les gamins ne font pas n'importe quoi »

Elle disparut et le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu teinté de tristesse.

« Elle m'avait acheté des vêtements de Noël comme cadeau. C'est d'ailleurs le seul cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu, ici. Elle est vraiment très gentille »

« J'ai vu ça. Elle ressemble à Anastasia »

« Où est-elle, au fait ? »

« Elle se trouve avec Narcissa, elles parlent shopping » dit son oncle avec un petit haussement d'épaule. « Merlin merci, je n'aurai pas besoin d'être avec elle quand elles t'achèteront une toute nouvelle garde-robe »

« Une toute nouvelle garde-robe ? » s'exclama Cynthia, les yeux écarquillés. « Ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

« Pas pour elle. Je suis sûr que Lucius est allé se réfugier chez Tom les femmes peuvent être méchantes si quelqu'un les interrompt »

La propriétaire choisit ce moment pour revenir.

« Voilà une copie. J'espère que vous ne reviendrez pas »

« Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez, en effet » marmonna Cygnirius avant de pointer sa baguette une nouvelle fois sur la femme. « Oubliettes »

Elle les regarda étrangement après ça et il déclara :

« Nous allons y aller, Hermione. Dis au revoir »

« Bye »

Ils partirent rapidement, laissant la femme les fixer et se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

**XXXX**

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Riddle, Voldemort essayait encore une fois de faire avouer à Erus pourquoi il était parti chercher la pierre. Il lui avait déjà demandé dix fois et à chaque fois, le garçon répondait qu'il avait voulu faire du mal à Rulein et détruire les plans de l'homme. Mais le Lord savait qu'Erus cachait quelque chose et il était déterminé à avoir une réponse complète, ce jour-là.

« Dumbledore a semblé vraiment contrarié que la pierre ait disparu » dit l'homme en regardant son fils. « Il ne sait pas qui l'a sorti de là et comment il s'est débrouillé pour que seuls ceux qui ne souhaitent pas utiliser la pierre puisse l'avoir »

Erus regarda son père avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans le salon. Voldemort se raidit, observant avec attention son fils avec plus d'attention.

« Ne me dis pas que ... »

« Je prévoyais de te l'offrir à ton anniversaire » Il sortit la pierre de sa poche. « Mais ce sera trop long, jusque là, donc voilà. Amuse-toi bien, papa »

Les yeux du mage noir s'écarquillèrent comiquement pendant qu'il examinait la Pierre Philosophale dans ses mains.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'en veuilles pas, Erus ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'or, ou la vie éternelle ou peu importe ce que cette pierre peut t'offrir. Et une simple pierre finit par prendre la poussière. Ce serait fâcheux, non ? »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu prise, dans ce cas-là ? »

« En fait, je voulais surtout détruire les plans de ce malade mental » expliqua Erus. « Et tu en parlais depuis si longtemps que j'imagine que je voulais te la donner »

Lucius rentra dans la pièce et Voldemort le regarda. Le blond eut un geste d'exaspération et s'exclama :

« Les femmes ! Totalement folles ! J'ai dû fuir de ma propre maison ! »

« Narcissa n'a jamais eu la chance de faire les magasins pour une jeune fille » intervint une voix maussade.

« Bella ? » demanda Erus et une femme aux cheveux noirs fous entra dans le salon. Elle portait une robe noire aux bras longs et le jeune garçon savait qu'elle cachait une baguette dans chaque manche elle était prêt à une attaque, tout le temps.

« Salut » Elle se frotta la tête. « Elle n'avait pas besoin de me lancer un **vas dessus**, quand même ... »

« Que lui as-tu suggéré ? » s'enquit avec un sourire le Lord Noir.

Bellatrix rougit et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Erus rigola et lança :

« Tu lui as probablement suggéré d'acheter quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour combattre ! »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour posséder ce genre de matériel ! » s'écria la femme.

« Bella, Cynthia a l'âge d'Erus et elle préfère les livres à la bagarre »

« Elle en aura besoin ! » s'évertua-t-elle.

« Pas avant quelques années » L'enfant regarda la sorcière. « Quand elle aura quinze ans, tu pourras commencer à proposer ce genre de chose … ou alors continue à proposer des trucs comme ça, ça va t'aider à perfectionner tes réflexes »

Bellatrix eut un geste d'impatience et sortit :

« Je sors »

« Ne tue pas trop » ordonna distraitement Voldemort.

La femme se tourna vers lui avec une expression pensive.

« C'est combien 'trop' ? » demanda-t-elle au Lord, curieuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? »

« Je l'aurais parié » marmonna-elle et elle les quitta.

**XXXX **

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène regarda les deux hommes et demanda :

« Est-ce que Draco est là, Lucius ? »

« Dans la cuisine; Fabella a insisté pour lui faire un repas »

« Amusez-vous bien bien, tous les deux » leur dit Erus avant de partir rejoindre son ami.

Voldemort avait recommencé à fixer la pierre des yeux et le blond s'approcha de son vieil ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Tom ? »

« Mon fils a volé la Pierre Philosophale sous le nez de Dumbledore » expliqua-t-il d'un voix lointaine. « Et il me l'a donné »

« La Pierre Philosophale ? » répéta Lucius avec de grands yeux.

« Il n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre ... »

**XXXX**

Cynthia et Cygnirius entrèrent dans la Manoir Riddle et Voldemort fit dépasser sa tête de la porte du salon.

« Bonsoir » dit-il et Cygnirius répondit à son salut par un petit mouvement de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ? »

« Ton adorable femme et Narcissa sont quelque part … ici » Le Lord jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs. « C'est pourquoi Lucius et moi nous sommes réfugiés dans le salon. Amusez-vous bien »

Il referma promptement les portes et Cygnirius commença à transpirer un peu. Cynthia fixa simplement la porte. Erus sortit d'une autre pièce et leur sourit gentiment.

« Papa et Lucius sont paranoïaques, juste parce qu'il est arrivé à Anastasia de leur envoyer un vase dessus, une fois. Venez avec moi est-ce que vous avez l'intention de rester longtemps ? »

« Non, nous rentrerons à la maison, plus tard » réfléchit le père adoptif de la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas-là, laisse la valise ici. Fabella et Tinkle préparent le dîner. Anastasia a déjà assuré que vous mangerez au moins avec nous »

Ils suivirent le garçon dans la pièce qui se révéla être un salon possédant quelques étagères de livres. Draco leva les yeux du magazine qu'il étudiait avec concentration et dit simplement :

« Salut »

« Salut » Cynthia regarda autour d'elle. « Je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce avant »

« On ne l'utilise pas souvent » admit le frère de sang des deux jeunes Serpentards. « Papa et Lucius ont verrouillé le salon principal donc Draco et moi avons pris cette pièce pour nous »

« Où se trouve ma femme et Narcissa ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux bruns en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« La salle de dessin. Elles adorent la vue »

L'homme approuva distraitement et prit un livre qui traînait sur la table dans ses mains et commença à le parcourir. Cynthia parcourut les étagères de livres du regard et s'exclama :

« Tu as beaucoup de livres, ici ! »

« Tu n'as pas encore vu notre bibliothèque »

« Tu en as une ? Je pensais que le salon était une bibliothèque... »

« Nous en avons une vraie. Viens, je vais te la montrer »

Draco laissa tomber son magasine sur la table et les suivit. Erus les amena devant une porte double en chêne. Il l'ouvrit et Cynthia eut sa première vision de la bibliothèque des Riddle. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

A part un canapé, trois fauteuils et une petite table, l'immense pièce ne contenait que des livres. Une fois tous les deux mètres se trouvaient de grandes et larges fenêtres qui permettaient à la lumière de bien pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y avait deux étages et le deuxième ne contenait, lui aussi, que des livres.

« Papa ne me permet pas d'y accéder, à ce deuxième étage » Erus prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a seulement des livres sur la Magie Noire, la Magie Fourchelangue, la Magie des Ténèbres et des trucs comme ça » Il leva les yeux sur ce deuxième étage. « Il a dit qu'il me laisserait y aller quand je serai plus grand »

« Y as-tu déjà été sans son accord ? » l'interrogea la brunette.

Il abaissa son regard sur elle puis frémit soudain.

« Non. Je l'ai mis en colère une fois je ne le ferai jamais plus »

Cynthia lui jeta un drôle de regard. Erus lui fournit une réponse :

« Il a un peu de mal à contrôler sa fureur. Heureusement, il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui quand je l'ai énervé s'il l'avait eu avec lui, il m'aurait sûrement lancé un Doloris »

« Il est si dangereux que ça ? » cria presque la jeune fille.

« Normalement, non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il dirige sa colère vers ses ennemis. Et il ne nous fait pas de mal même si on l'énerve il capture juste un Moldu ou un sorcier de la Lumière et le torture un peu »

Cynthia se sentit un peu effrayé. Elle savait que Voldemort était, d'une certaine manière, un monstre. Pas que Erus en était au courant.

« Es-tu vraiment conscient de ce que représente ton père ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Erus la regarda à nouveau. Il s'assit sur le seul canapé présent dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? qu'il est un monstre ? Je le sais depuis que j'ai un an »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ca m'a pris un moment pour que je m'en souvienne » Il sourit. « Mais quand j'ai eu dix ans, j'ai commencé à rêver de ma mère. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de cette nuit mais j'ai bien vu quand papa l'a tué. Il a tué la femme qu'il aimait, de sang-froid il a même souri quand elle le lui a demandé. Ça, c'est papa il aime tuer des gens. Mais il ne tue pas les enfants il n'est pas assez fou ou mauvais pour le faire »

Cynthia le fixa du regard pendant que Draco s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Observteur, il déclara :

« tu n'es pas avec nous depuis assez longtemps. Tu apprendras que nos parents sont comme ça »

« Anastasia comme Cygnirius aiment tuer, eux aussi » continua le brun. « Et tu vois à quel point ils sont adorables, la plupart du temps. Nous détestons les sorciers de la Lumière, c'est tout »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous les détestez tellement ? »

« Ils nous perçoivent comme des monstres » dit amèrement son frère de sang. « Nous tentons de les accepter mais ils n'acceptent pas notre existence. Papa ne veut pas dominer le monde ou tuer tout les Moldus, comme le prétend le camp de la Lumière. Il veut une seule chose : soient les Nés-Moldus s'intègreront totalement à notre monde, soient ils en seront définitivement rejetés »

Cynthia l'examina longuement, pensive puis s'assit elle aussi.

« Est-ce parce que les Moldus ont tendance à avoir peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? »

« Exactement » répondit le fils de Voldemort. « Ils ont essayé de brûler des sorciers et des sorcières, dans le passé. S'ils prennent connaissance de notre existence, ils prendront sûrement des mesures drastiques. »

« Ton père veut éviter ça ? »

« Il utilise des méthodes extrêmes pour ça mais c'est parce que le Ministère ne veut pas l'écouter »

« Mon père essaye de les faire changer de camp » ajouta Draco dans la conversation. « Ça ne marche pas très bien Fudge est un idiot »

« Draco, ce n'est pas nouveau, ça ... » marmonna Erus.

**XXXX**

Voldemort et Lucius apparurent lorsque le dîner fut prêt. Anastasia et son amie blonde couvrirent Cynthia de bisous, de câlins et de suggestions sur ses vêtements. Les autres restèrent sagement à l'écart. Erus et Draco discutaient de quelque chose et s'excusèrent rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Lucius à son vieil ami.

« Est-ce que je donne l'impression de le savoir » répondit le Lord, sarcastique.

**XXXX**

« Tu es sûre qu'elle va aimer ? » demanda Draco.

« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Crétin, c'est notre sœur de sang, je te rappelle »

« Elle va aimer. Tu vois, j'en ai un, tu en as un, c'est normal qu'elle en ait un, elle aussi »

Draco regarda la brune pointer du doigt son bracelet. Erus les avait fait faire sur mesure, personnalisés pour que tout le monde voit qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs de sang. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment honoré le lien mais le fils du Lord Noir avait pensé qu'il était temps qu'ils le fassent.

Le dit-garçon emballait le bracelet dans un paquet et dit :

« Ne me fixe pas comme ça elle va l'aimer »

Il sortit furtivement de sa chambre, fit un geste à Draco pour qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici, avec le cadeau. Lui se mit à courir. Il sautait des marches, courait dans les couloirs, se faisant foudroyer du regard par les portrait qui y logeaient. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Voldemort les avait seulement fait mettre sur les murs parce qu'ils étaient bien trop ternes autrement.

« Cynthia ? » Il appela en passant la tête par la porte du réfectoire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui et le garçon aux cheveux ébènes continua :

« Je peux te voir en tête à tête quelques instants ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et le suivit. Il attrapa sa main et commença le voyage de retour à sa chambre

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erus ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit un large sourire. Il la mena à sa chambre personnelle où Draco était assis sur le lit. Le blond leva les yeux vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et mit de côté le bouquin qu'il lisait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » redemanda Cynthia à Erus avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'était son idée ! » répondit le blond.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à honorer un lien ! » déclara sèchement Erus et il frappa Draco sur la tête. Il se tourna, récupéra le paquet et le donna à sa sœur de sang. « C'est à toi »

Curieuse, Cynthia ouvrit l'emballage et prit le bracelet dans sa main. Elle les regarda. En réponse, ils montrèrent les leurs. Joyeusement, elle mit le sien à son poignet et les étreignit tout les deux.

« Merci » leur dit-elle enfin alors qu'ils redescendaient.

« Pas de problème »

« Ils ont l'air hors de prix » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas tant que ça. Et de toute façon, ça valait le coup. Maintenant, ça montre que nous sommes tous les trois connectés »

Cynthia et Draco lui firent un large sourire.

**XXXX**

Voldemort se massa les tempes en grognant. Dumbledore lui posait déjà problème. Ils avaient arrêté Nott qui était actuellement transféré à Azkaban. Le Ministère n'avait pas de charge contre lui et espérait qu'il avouerait tout, une fois en prison. Voldemort devait donc se débrouiller pour le sortir de là. Le Lord respectait son Cercle Intérieur et faisait toujours le nécessaire pour aider ceux qu'il jugeait nécessaire d'aider. Nott était un bon compagnon, fervent et avide de le suivre.

Il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir. Aussi il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit :

« Papa ? »

Il leva les yeux sur son fils, irrité. Il n'était pas d'humeur et pourrait facilement faire du mal à son enfant si ce dernier faisait quelque chose de déplaisant...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Erus, refroidi par le ton qu'employait son père, s'enhardit malgré tout :

« Lucius est là il a des nouvelles de Nott »

« Envoie-le moi »

Erus s'enfuit presque de la pièce, soufflant à Lucius que son père l'attendait dans son bureau. Il prit la direction de sa chambre. Le patriarche Malefoy souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son ami.

**XXXX**

« Nous sommes perdus... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Pétunia. Nous ne sommes pas perdus »

Pétunia Dursley soupira et se tourna pour regarder à l'extérieur, encore une fois. Elle savait qu'une fois que Vernon était décidé, personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Leur fils, Dudley, était assis sur la banquette arrière et mâchouillait quelques bonbons tout en jouant.

« Où sommes-nous, alors ? »

« Quelque part, près de Little Hangleton »

« Nous sommes supposés être dans l'autre direction » s'écria Pétunia. « Nous allons être en retard ! »

« C'est un juste un raccourci. De plus, ils nous ont fait attendre plus d'une fois »

«Cela ne signifie pas que nous devions faire pareil ! »

« D'accord ! Je vais demander à ces personnes-là comment nous pouvons retrouver notre chemin, ok ? »

Pétunia se calma un peu et acquiesça. La voiture ralentit et Vernon baissa la fenêtre. La femme se tenant juste devant lui les regarda et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Bonjour » dit Vernon, un peu grognon. « Nous allons à Rotherdam, mais nous sommes un peu perdus »

« Oh, ce n'est pas loin » répondit la femme en souriant. « Suivez juste cette route jusqu'au grand manoir, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. C'est appelé le Manoir Riddle. Dépassez-le et un kilomètre ou deux plus loin, la route devient une autoroute. Prenez la première sortie à gauche et vous devriez pouvoir vous débrouiller à partir de là »

« Merci pour les informations » dit l'obèse avant de recommencer à conduire. « Tu vois ? On y sera peut-être à temps »

Pétunia hocha la tête, soulagée. Sa mère piquerait quand même une crise car ils n'étaient pas arrivés deux heures en avance mais ce n'était pas bien important. « Mamounette, il n'y a plus de bonbons » se plaignit Dudley de sa place, à l'arrière.

« Nous nous arrêterons en chemin » dit la femme. « Sois patient, mon chéri »

« Merde ! »

Le cri de Vernon lui fit faire un mouvement brusque de la tête pour voir ce qui avait déclenché chez son mari un tel juron.

Il y avait un enfant.

Un enfant avec des cheveux noir corbeau.

Une peau pâle et … les yeux de Lily.

Vernon appuya à fond sur la pédale de frein et les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. La voiture s'arrêta à environ un mètre de l'enfant, Vernon sortit de son véhicule avant que Pétunia n'ait eu le temps de calmer les battements très rapides de son cœur.

« Mais bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces foutus enfants, aujourd'hui ?! » aboya Vernon au gamin. « Tu penses que le monde t'appartient ou quoi ? Où sont tes foutus parents ? »

Le garçon sembla sur le point de tempêter avant de prendre une expression maîtrisée et de finalement dire :

« Si vous aviez gardé les yeux sur la route, vous m'auriez vu... »

« Tu oses me répondre, gamin ?! Je veux voir ton père immédiatement ! »

« Père est occupé » ricana l'enfant et Pétunia se figea. Son ricanement ressemblait énormément à celui de Lily quand elle était énervée. « Trop occupé pour rencontrer des Moldus comme vous »

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?! »

_Moldu. _Lily avait appelé Pétunia comme cela, une fois. Des personnes sans magie. Vernon attrapa le garçon et Dudley sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Il aimait voir son père prendre contrôle de la situation. La plupart des enfants étaient si obéissants, après ça.

Toutefois, avant que Vernon n'ait le temps de lever son petit doigt, une voix glaciale l'interrompit :

« Otez vos sales pattes de mon fils ! »

Vernon fit volte-face et vit un homme se tenir sur le palier du Manoir Riddle. Il portait une robe noir argenté, des cheveux courts noirs, une peau pâle, comme son fils et des yeux rouges rubis. Pétunia trembla à la vue de ces yeux : ils promettaient une mort très douloureuse.

« Et qui pensez-vous être » dit Vernon, se dressant de toute sa hauteur tout en agrippant le fin bras du garçon avec force. L'homme haussa un sourcil, faisant un pas dans leur direction. L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux sombres lorsque sa prise sur son bras se resserra et il lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe.

« Aïe ! Satané gamin ! »

L'enfant frappa une nouvelle fois, faisant se relâcher l'étreinte de fer, se libérant du même coup de l'emprise du moldu. L'homme à la robe leva une main et Pétunia vit qu'il tenait un drôle de bout de bois. Pétunia savait ce que c'était. Une baguette.

Cet homme … C'était un sorcier.

« Vous allez remonter dans votre voiture, repartir et nous oublier à jamais » déclara l'homme. « Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je m'assurerai de tuer votre fils »

« Ne blaguez pas, monsieur » cria Vernon. « Vous n'êtes pas la moitié de l'homme que je suis »

« Erus » siffla l'homme. « Retourne à l'intérieur »

Le garçon leva les yeux sur son père, acquiesça avec de yeux grands écarquillés et il courut, dépassa le portail, sans se retourner. L'homme, lui, se tourna vers eux et annonça :

« Vous allez être parfait pour que je me relaxe enfin »

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il fut clair que les Dursley seraient en retard, la mère de Pétunia leur téléphona. Pas de réponse. Elle en fut un peu inquiète mais décida d'être indulgente avec eux. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille.

**XXXX**

Erus regarda son père rentrer dans la maison, du sang étalé partout sur ses robes.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Dans les donjons » répliqua Voldemort ? « Plus important, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur, en dehors des terres protégées ? »

« Je voulais avoir une jolie vue sur la ville »

« Je t'ai dit de me demander avant d'aller quelque part » gronda Voldemort et le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans son siège. Mettre son père en colère n'était dans ses plans lorsqu'il était sorti des terres du Manoir.

« Tu avais une réunion » dit craintivement Erus. « Et tu étais déjà assez stressé comme ça, donc je ne voulais pas me prendre un Doloris »

« Je ne t'aurais pas lancé de Doloris ! »

« Si, tu l'aurais fait ! » répliqua le garçon avant de baisser les yeux de honte lorsque l'homme tourna la tête vers lui.

La tête de Voldemort lui faisait mal.

Il toucha distraitement sa robe du doigt. Retirant son vêtement, il le jeta derrière lui. Fabella apparut alors, attrapa l'habit et disparut. Voldemort resta coi, fixant l'endroit où l'elfe de maison s'étant rendu visible. Il secoua finalement la tête et se tourna vers on fils. Il marcha jusqu'à lui puis s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je veux que tu me dises où tu vas, quand tu veux sortir. Est-ce clair? »

« Et si tu as un meeting ? »

« Soit tu attends, soit tu le dis à un elfe de maison qui me passe l'information. Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? Je me suis senti comme une foutue mère-poule quand j'ai découvert que tu avais quitté les terres »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en mère-poule » dit sèchement Erus mais avec un large sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouffa un peu de rire, plaça un bras autour de son enfant et se détendit finalement lorsque celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

« Ce ricanement que tu as fait était génial » rajouta l'homme.

« Ton entrée était encore meilleur » renchérit Erus. « J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il allait chier dans son pantalon »

Voldemort lui fit un large sourire mais son mal de tête choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui et il gémit doucement, recommençant à se masser les tempes. Erus leva les yeux vers son visage et s'assit un peu plus sur lui. Le Lord sentit les petites mains de son fils débuter à masser ses tempes et il grogna lorsque le garçon y mit encore plus de pression. Erus continua de lui frotter ses tempes et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa ? »

« Nott vient d'être arrêter. Il faut que je trouve un plan pour le libérer mais c'est pratiquement impossible ! »

Erus continua son frottement sur les tempes de son père pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Nott était un gars sympathique et toujours le premier autorisé à torturer quelqu'un. Il aimait torturer mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait appris à Erus à jouer aux échecs ainsi que la façon la plus rapide de faire hurler de douleur un Moldu. En entendant parler de cela, Voldemort avait protesté pour la forme mais ce qui avait été appris était appris. En outre, Erus avait fait bon usage de cette connaissance.

« Tu n'as pas un gars qui pourrait contrôler les Détraqueurs ? »

« Oui et tu connais ce Mangemort» marmonna Voldemort, à moitié endormi puisque le mal de tête n'était presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, grâce à son fils.

« Ce mangemort... Je me rappelle que c'est un bon combattant. Qui veut toujours te faire plaisir en se rendant utile »

« Ouais … je verrais ça avec lui » marmotta l'homme, sa tête penchant un peu sur le côté, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entendit vaguement Erus rire de lui.

Voldemort n'entendit plus rien après cela. Il s'était endormi.

**XXXX**

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Severus leva ses yeux du livre qu'il lisait et le regarda :

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peu-être deux heures » répondit le maître des potions.

« Où est Erus ? »

« Bella et Narcissa ont accompagné Erus et Draco au Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa a l'impression qu'elle avait un peu négligé son fils. Quant à Bella, tout est bon pour materner Erus .»

Voldemort se frotta les yeux et s'assit. Severus lui montra un parchemin du doigt :

« Il t'a laissé ça »

Le Lord Noir prit le document dans ses mains et le parcourut.

_Papa,_

_Pendant que tu fais ta petite sieste (_Voldemort grogna un peu au choix des mots) _J'ai pris la liberté de contacter notre parleur de Détraqueurs. Il serait ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile. J'ai programmé un rendez-vous pour vous deux, Lucius et et Sev à sept heures, ce soir, dans ton bureau. Ne programme donc rien d'autre._

_Et pendant que j'y suis, j'ai contacté notre source dans le Département des Aurors et il a dit que Nott était détenu dans l'aile sud d'Azkaban. Ils n'ont pas encore commencé à l'interroger mais il est surveillé en permanence par un Détraqueur. Pour le moment, Nott résiste mais tu ferais mieux de prévoir quelque chose pour le sortir de là, au plus vite. Tu as deux semaines. Dans deux semaines, ils commenceront à l'interroger avec du Veritaserum et à le torturer pour le faire parler._

_Erus_

Voldemort regarda la lettre. Severus le dévisageait, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

Le Lord se gratta la tête et répondit :

« Apparemment, j'ai un rendez-vous, aujourd'hui »

« Qui a dit cela ? »

« Erus. Avec toi et Lucius. Nous devons prévoir quelque chose pour aller sauver Nott avec notre parleur de Détraqueurs. Il m'a aussi informé que Nott était détenu dans la partie ouest de la prison avec au minimum un Détraqueur pour le surveiller. Le seul aspect positif est qu'ils n'ont pas encore sorti le Veritaserum »

« Il a organisé cela en une heure ? »

« Plus ou moins. Attends ! tu n'as pas dit que j'avais dormi deux heures ? »

« Ils sont partis il y a une heure »

Voldemort se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois puis releva des yeux perçants sur son ami :

« Mon mal de tête a disparu ? »

« Ce qui veut dire... ? »

« Soit Erus a réussi avec un simple massage, soit il m'a donné une potion dans mon sommeil. Quelle hypothèse est la plus probable, d'après toi ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il oserait te donner à ingérer une potion pendant que tu dors »

Voldemort se massa la nuque puis marmonna :

« Punaise, ce gamin est bon ... »

**XXXX**

« Bella, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe ! »

« Bien sûr que tu en as besoin, crétin ! Maintenant, ne bouge plus, pour que Madame Guipure puisse prendre tes mesures ! »

Erus foudroya la femme du regard, qui lui sourit simplement en retour. Il laissa la propriétaire de la boutique travailler. Draco, qui en faisait de même, leva les yeux aux ciel. Narcissa sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette teinte argent ? c'est une jolie couleur, non ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils, pointant le tissu en question.

« C'est superbe, mère. Je suis sûr que cela t'ira bien »

« Peut-être que je vais en acheter quelques mètres » marmonna pour elle-même sa mère. « Nous allons assister à une fête dans quelques semaines et je veux une nouvelle robe pour cet événement. Anastasia et Cygnirius seront là, eux aussi je crois qu'ils prévoient d'y présenter Cynthia comme leur fille. Et toi, Bella ? »

« Moi, à une fête ? » Bellatrix rit à cette pensée. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour y aller ! »

« Papa et moi allons sûrement y aller, nous aussi. J'ai déjà une nouvelle robe pour la fête »

« Alors, vois cette robe comme un cadeau de tata Bella »

« Tata n'est pas un surnom qui te va bien … » déclara Erus, impassible.

**XXXX**

« Regarde, ce sont les Weasley »

Erus suivit le doigt pointé de Draco des yeux et tomba en effet sur une masse de roux.

« Ce qui veut dire... »

« ...Les jumeaux » finit à sa place le blond.

Ils annoncèrent aux deux femmes où ils allaient et s'avancèrent vers le groupe. Lorsqu'ils furent plus près, Fred les repéra et donna un petit coup de coude à son frère jumeau tout en faisant attention de ne pas être vu par leurs parents. Ils se séparèrent rapidement de leur famille et suivirent les deux garçons. Erus tira Draco jusqu'à une bijouterie et les deux frères y rentrèrent quelques instants après. Le brun regarda l'homme derrière son bureau et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer.

« Bonjour, M. Grimdell »

« Jeune Erus » répondit l'homme. « Ces deux-là sont fiables ? »

« Ouaip, ils sont de notre côté et tout »

« Je vais m'assurer que personne ne puisse rentrer » Il sortit de la pièce en ayant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux roux se jetèrent presque sur le fils de Voldemort . Fred demanda :

« C'est vrai que tu as volé la Pierre Philosophale juste sous le gros nez plein de verrues de Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit Erus en souriant à la description du principal. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis la fin de l'école ? »

« Pas grand chose. J'ai écouté Ron se vanter de la manière de battre Erus Riddle »

« Ce qui, à propos, n'arrivera jamais » compléta l'autre roux. « S'il essaye quoi que ce soit, nous l'ensorcellerons puis nous dirons que ce sort t'était destiné »

« C'est bon à entendre. Comment va la vie en famille ? »

« Horriblement mal ! » gémit Georges. « J'ai trop hâte d'avoir dix-sept ans alors, je pourrais déménager et ne jamais revenir ! »

« Évidemment, je te suivrai » Fred frappa gentiment son frère préféré sur le bras. « Tu ne me laisserais pas derrière, n'est-ce pas, Forge ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Gred » Le roux tituba un peu en arrière, feignant une blessure au cœur. « Tu blesses mon âme avec tes mots ! »

« Vos parents ne vont pas se demander où vous êtes ? » intervint Draco pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Ah, on leur dira juste que nous étions allés faire un petit tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes, juste pour voir s'ils remarqueraient » répondirent simultanément les jumeaux.

« Vous êtes vraiment diaboliques » remarqua Erus.

« C'est exactement pour cette raison que nous ne nous complaisons pas dans cette famille » s'exclama joyeusement Fred. « Bien que Bill semble être un peu mauvais dans l'âme, lui aussi »

« Crétin, il bosse avec les gobelins » rétorqua Georges.

« Qu'est-il ? » s'enquit Erus, intéressé.

« C'est un briseur de sort. Il travaille beaucoup en Égypte et dans des endroits comme ça »

« Oh … A-t-il déjà suggéré qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement Dumbledore ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans son camp ? »

« Et le voilà qu'il recommence » souffla bruyamment son copain blond, exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il assombrit tout, autour de lui. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec deux professeurs et Madame Pomfresh, l'année dernière »

« Ils le voulaient ! » insista le brun.

« Ouais. On ne me la fait pas, à moi! » répliqua Draco.

Fred réfléchit à haute voix. « Il ne l'a jamais formulé aussi clairement mais je crois qu'on peut le persuader que ce côté est bien mieux que l'autre »

Draco les regarda sans rien dire, pendant un long moment.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez à Gryffondors, vous deux ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Vous auriez été parfaits à Serpentard »

« Mais ils sont Serpentards » le contredit son ami brun.

« Pardon ? »

« Quelle meilleure preuve, Draco, que ces deux serpents cachés parmi les lions ? Tu dois être fort autant que rusé pour le faire ! Et ils vivent avec tous ces crétins sans pour autant les tuer. Cela prouve une forte maîtrise de soi »

« Hé... on n'a pas fini notre scolarité. On ne sait pas si l'on résistera à l'envie fort tentante de tous les tuer » protesta l'un des jumeaux.

**XXXX**

Ils se séparèrent une heure plus tard, les jumeaux partant les premiers. Erus et Draco avaient décidé d'attendre un petit peu.

Grimdell leur fit visiter la boutique avant qu'ils ne lui disent au revoir. Narcissa et Bellatrix les trouvèrent bientôt et décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Voldemort les scruta lorsque Erus passa le pas de la porte du salon.« Vous êtes-vous bien amusés ? » demanda Voldemort,

« Bella m'a acheté une nouvelle robe » Il se jeta sur le canapé. « Rencontré Fred et Georges, c'est tout »

« Tu n'es pas allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, j'espère »

« Non, pas d'Allée des Embrumes » dit-il avec un petit bâillement. « Juste cet ennuyeux et banal Chemin de Traverse »

« Ne dis pas ça » le morigéna son père. « Il y a plein de choses à faire sur ce Chemin de Traverse. Et laisse moi voir la robe »

Erus ouvrit le sac qu'il avait laissé sur le bord du canapé, en sortit la soyeuse robe et la tendit à son père. Celui-ci déposa son livre à côté de lui et prit le vêtement.

« Matériel résistant » murmura le Lord. « Typique de Bellatrix »

« En fait, c'est Madame Guipure qui l'a proposé. Bella ne pensait pas au tissu mais à la couleur. Elle a dit que cela faisait ressortir mes yeux »

La robe était d'une couleur émeraude similaire aux yeux de Erus. Il tint la robe à bout de bras pour comparer. Oui, presque identique.

« Elle a raison. Mais quand es-tu supposé la porter ? »

« Bella a dit n'importe quand. Peut-être une fête, je ne sais pas »

« Est-ce que tu prévois de la mettre pour la fête, dans quelques semaines ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai déjà une robe pour ça »

Voldemort observa son fils. Il posa la robe puis demanda :

« Celle que je t'ai trouvé ? »

« Ouaip » dit l'enfant qui rata le visage fier que son paternel arbora pendant quelques instants. « J'aime celle-là »

« Bien » Voldemort se leva. « Et si on allait manger maintenant puisque tu as prévu une réunion pour moi ? »

« Ca me semble pas mal »

**XXXX**

Cynthia posa la Gazette des Sorciers et dit tout haut :

« Il semblerait que leur plan ait fonctionné »

Anastasia posa son regard sur le journal et vit une grande image sur la page de couverture avec Azkaban et le Morsmordre se tenant au-dessus de la forteresse. Au dessus de l'image, elle put lire :** Evasion d'Azkaban ! Les Détraqueurs quittent les lieux, les Mangemorts sont libérés !**

« L'idée d'Erus de faire participer ce parleur de Détraqueurs était un bon choix » affirma Cygnirius en sirotant son thé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et continua de lire. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Cygnirius l'avait récupéré et elle commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait accepté le fait que sa famille soit constitué de tueurs le seul qui n'avait encore jamais tué était Draco. Mais il avait déjà torturé des gens. Cette activité semblait être un exercice pour Erus et le blond, que les deux garçons s'empressaient de pratiquer dès qu'ils en avaient la permission.

« Quand allons-nous chez Erus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette nuit se tenait la fête dont Narcissa avait parlé mais ils allaient voir les autres avant.

« Aux alentours de sept heures » Cygnirius se leva. « J'ai une réunion maintenant, mais je serai de retour avant le dîner »

« D'accord, sois prudent »

Le père adoptif de Cynthia embrassa sa femme et fit un signe d'au revoir à sa fille. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, la femme se tourna vers la jeune fille et proposa :

« Et si nous commencions à nous occuper de tes cheveux ? Cela va prendre un moment, autant commencer maintenant »

**XXXX**

Erus était assis près de l'étang, sur les terres du Manoir avec Nagini, lovée sur elle-même, à ses côtés.

_« Qu'y a-t-il, jeune maître ? »_

_« J'attends quelqu'un » _répondit le jeune maître en question. _« Il est en retard »_

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_« Un ami à moi »_

Le portail s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et la serpent se redressa, alerte et prête à attaquer. Erus, en revanche, se remit debout et s'exclama :

« Tu es en retard ! »

Noir lui sourit d'un air désolé et dit :

« Le soleil m'a rendu un peu nauséeux »

« Allez viens, papa attend. Il était irrité que je ne veuille pas lui révéler ton identité »

Le vampire suivit le garçon à l'intérieur du manoir et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le couloir le plus sombre de la maison.

« Papa ! » cria Erus, Nagini glissant près de lui. « Il est là ! »

Voldemort entra dans le living-room et s'arrêta net à la vue de l'invité.

« Je crois qu'il est choqué » dit doucement Noir.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que voir son fils et le leader des vampires se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre se parlant comme de vieux amis doit être quelque peu choquant » répondit sarcastiquement le fils de Voldemort.

« Mais nous sommes de vieux amis » protesta Noir.

« Oui, mais est-ce qu'il a l'air de le savoir ? »

**XXXX**

Le Lord Noir se massait les tempes pendant qu'Erus lui adressa un grand sourire. Noir sirotait tranquillement le thé que Fabella lui avait préparé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de toi ? » grogna-t-il à son fils.

« Rien, j'espère. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ami avec le Ministre »

« Tu ferais mieux, oui ! »

Noir rigola doucement de leurs plaisanteries et déclara :

« Bon, maintenant que vous savez quel camp les vampires ont choisi, je devrais y aller. Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre pendant un certain temps »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Erus, curieux.

« « Le Ministère a failli nous attraper » Noir grimaça. « On nous a promis une amnistie en France. Appelle-moi quand tu as besoin de moi, Erus »

« Je le ferai »

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais prendre congé. Au revoir et bonne chance »

Le vampire disparut dans les ténèbres. Voldemort regarda longuement son fils puis dit :

« Amis, hein ? »

« Il a été celui qui l'a proposé »

« Mon fils est ami avec le leader des vampires » marmonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'en revenant toujours pas. « Oh, Dumbledore va adorer ça. Il a essayé de de garder les vampires loin de nous, décrétant qu'ils seraient mieux avec la Lumière »

« En considérant que le camp du bien les déteste et qu'ils haïssent la Lumière, Dumbledore se trompe ».

« Pas faux »

**XXXX**

« Puis-je demander pourquoi la fête est tenue au Ministère de la Magie ? » demanda Erus, regardant autour de lui.

« Parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace, j'imagine » répondit Voldemort. « Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens »

« Il y a des mages blancs, là-bas. Il y aura même Dumbledore et son Ordre ! »

« Silence. Ah, Lucius, Narcissa. Où est Draco ? »

« Il est avec Cynthia » les informa Lucius. « Ils sont près de la fontaine, Erus »

« Merci ! »

Le garçon courut jusqu'à la fontaine, laissant son père seul avec les deux Malfoy.

Narcissa dit avec un sourire : « Eh bien, il est vraiment bien habillé ». Elle-même portait une robe argentée, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon serré avec quelques bijoux ornant son cou, ses oreilles et ses mains.

« C'était un cadeau » murmura le Lord Noir. « Il semble l'aimer plus que ses autres vêtements »

Erus avait sur lui une chemise à col noire et argentée et une robe argentée par-dessus. Il portait un pantalon serré noir avec des bottes dessus. Son holster à baguette était fixé sur son bras gauche, positionné de telle sorte qu'il puisse avoir accès à sa baguette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. Il avait mis sa bague et son médaillon. Son amulette se trouvait cachée sous sa chemise parce qu'il y avait trop de sorciers du camp ennemi à la fête pour qu'il la montre clairement.

« Elle lui va vraiment bien » déclara le blond avant de se tourner vers son vieil ami. « Nott à l'air de bien aller il ne peut pas se montrer ici, en public, mais il sera présent au prochain meeting »

**XXXX**

Erus repéra Anastasia rapidement la femme n'était jamais bonne pour se dissimuler. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge sang faisant tparticulièrement ressortir ses courbes gracieuses. Sa bague de mariage était le seul vrai bijou qu'elle portait, les autres se trouvant être un collier simple ainsi que la paire de boucle d'oreilles qui allait avec. Ses ongles et ses lèvres étaient rouges également et ses cheveux chutaient en cascade le long de son dos, magnifiques. Les gens la fixaient du regard lorsqu'ils passaient près d'elle peu de personnes avaient vu une telle combinaison de cheveux blancs avec des yeux rouges et des habits rouges. Erus passa sous le bras de quelqu'un et vit Cygnirius s'approcher de sa femme. Il était totalement habillé en blanc. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs que d'habitude : ils allaient désormais jusqu'à la moitié de son thorax et ondulaient légèrement.

« Frimeur ! » lui dit Erus et l'oncle de Cynthia baissa les yeux sur lui.

« Parle pour toi » répondit l'adulte, amusé. « Cynthia et Draco t'attendent »

« J'essaye de passer au travers de la foule mais ils ne bougent pas ! »

Le brun s'esclaffa et laissa Erus traverser derrière lui pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fontaine.

« Erus ! »

Le garçon dirigea son regard sur Draco qui portait une robe noire semblable à celle de son père. Cynthia se tenait près de lui, habillée d'une robe rouge et ses cheveux tressées. Elle portait également un des colliers de sa mère et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Erus marcha jusqu'à eux et leur demanda :

« Ca va ? »

« C'est tellement ennuyant » souffla le blond. « Les gens ne font que parler et se déplacer de groupe en groupe, berk. Et tous ces mages de la Lumière ! »

« Chut, nous devons l'endurer »

« Facile à dire, pour toi ... »

**XXXX**

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent rapidement et bientôt, il fut temps pour eux d'aller acheter leurs nouvelles fournitures pour la seconde année. Ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, formant un groupe complet : Erus, son père, Cygnirius, Anastasia, la cousine du jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène et enfin Lucius et sa petite famille. Severus avait envoyé une liste à Voldemort des choses dont il avait besoin et qu'il ne pouvait se procurer lui-même puisqu'il était occupé à préparer les cours de l'année à venir.

« Qui est ce Gilderoy Lockhart, par les couilles de Merlin ! »

« Langage » l'admonesta Lucius avant de passer la liste en revue une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que c'est celui qui a écrit tout ces bouquins idiots ? »

« Oui » confirma le Lord. « Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore lui a donné un poste dans le corps enseignant de l'école ! »

« Nous avons déjà un professeur dans chaque matière » lui expliqua Cynthia, perplexe. « Et les titres de ses livres sont plutôt ridicules »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira de désespoir.

« S'il fait partie des professeurs dans une des matières, je vais avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un »

« Et si tu tuais Dumbledore ? » suggéra Erus. « Je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à quelques personnes »

« Gamin effronté. Tout ça parce que je ne l'ai pas encore tué »

Ils marchaient avec autour d'eux un sort assurant la discrétion de cette conversation. Ils arrivèrent devant Fleury et Bott et entrèrent dans la librairie. La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut un regroupement de personnes aux cheveux roux. La boutique était pleine à craquer, principalement de femmes puis ils virent Gilderoy Lockhart au fond du magasin. Anastasia le regarda un instant puis tourna son regard sur son mari.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes sont folles de lui ? »

« Eh bien, probablement parce qu'elles le trouvent beau » proposa son chéri.

« Il est beau ? Les sorcières anglaises sont vraiment étranges »

Narcissa eut un petit ricanement méprisant.

« Je crois que je vais vous attendre dehors. Je n'arrive pas à supporter d'être ici »

« Fais donc, amour. De toute façon, je ne pense réellement pas que nous allons nous attarder dans cet endroit »

La femme blonde sortit de la boutique.

« Prenons nos livres et allons nous-en » déclarant fermement la russe.

Arthur Weasley se retourna et remarqua Lucius. Le blond leva un sourcil gracieusement dessiné.

« M. Weasley »

« M. Malfoy » se força l'homme à répondre. « Je vois que vous êtes là pour récupérer les livres scolaires, vous aussi »

« Où donc pourrais-je aller les acheter, à part ici ? Les enfants, allez chercher vos manuels »

« Papa, la liste » Voldemort la lui donna. « Merci, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois posséder des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart »

« Achète-les sans discuter » rétorqua son paternel. « Si nécessaire, nous reviendrons et les rendrons »

L'enfant aux cheveux longs acquiesça, prit la main de sa cousine et de son frère de sang et les mena vers les étagères de livres. Arthur observait maintenant Anastasia et son homme avec un dégoût évident dans les yeux. Lucius le remarqua et sa colère enfla. Il se rapprocha de l'homme et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, _Arthur _? »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi des traîtres à la Lumière sont présents ici, _Lucius _? » répliqua méchamment le roux, ce qui fit se retourner sa famille complète vers eux.

« Papa, laisse tomber » dit Georges. « Elle est jolie »

« La ferme, Fred ! » dit le patriarche Weasley.

« Je suis Georges » répondit le roux, en colère. « Au fait, Fred et moi allons aux livres »

Georges tira son jumeau derrière lui et le blond sourit.

« Ton fils n'a pas vraiment l'air de te respecter » constata-t-il.

« Reste hors de cela, Malfoy ! »

Lucius eut un sourire hautain et se déplaça. Le Weasley ne laissa pourtant pas passer l'affront.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » s'écria une vendeuse, horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit Lucius être précipité dans une étagère de livre.

« Arrête ça, Arthur ! » cria Molly. Ron rigolait, Percy semblait mal à l'aise et Ginny fixait simplement le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Le Weasley était sur le point de dégainer sa baguette et jeter un sort au patriarche Malfoy quand Cygnirius s'interposa entre les deux.

« Je vous suggère d'arrêter, M. Weasley » dit l'homme pendant que Voldemort aidait son ami à se relever. « Ce n'est pas un lieu que vous pouvez détruire selon votre bon vouloir »

Draco revint à ce moment-là et Ron lui fit son plus grand sourire. Le blond réussit à bien écraser le pied de son ennemi, faisant jurer Ron, avant de courir vers son père. Erus et Cynthia revinrent, eux aussi, avec leurs livres.

« Cet endroit me donne mal à la tête avec tout ces idiots présents à l'intérieur » grommela Erus à son père.

Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois et remarqua que Ginny le fixait du regard. Il leva un sourcil et elle lui sourit timidement. Il sortit de la librairie avec son père, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait souri malgré le fait qu'il se trouve en compagnie de personnes qui, manifestement, agaçaient prodigieusement son père.

Il ne vit pas la personne, dont le visage était masqué par une capuche, sortir du magasin de livres seulement quelques instants après eux.

**XXXX**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ? C'est toujours super agréable d'en recevoir quand on traduit .. s'il vous please ?

**RAR :**

Dymitry : Merci pour toutes les review que tu as laissé, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant, pour le moment :D Pour ce qui est de la pierre, eh bien, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse ;) Bye.

Hijiri-san : Merci pour ta review et de rien, de rien pour les deux chapitres :) Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas mettre que l'interlude, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis le chapitre suivant en même temps ^^ C'est cool que l'histoire te plaise, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me le dire aussi :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi et, si c'est le cas pour toi, bon début de vacs :)

Marabeilla : Je dois bien avouer que la partie avec Lupin qui cherchait à se cacher de Dumbledore était pas mal du tout :) Après … ben, c'est Erus, quoi ^^ Eh oui, a plus de Rulein, fini ^^ Pour les bobos, je ne me prononcerai pas ;) Bonne fin de semaine à toi et merci d'avoir reviewer.

Mangapuryoru : Merci à toi pour toutes les review que tu m'as laissé, sache que j'apprécie énormément le geste ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Bye.

Cello-no-Tenshi : Ouah, tu me flattes en disant que ma trad est sublime, c'est vraiment super super super sympa de ta part ^/^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura également plu. Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

haty54 : Alors, tout d'abord, laisse moi te remercier pour ta longue review ( j'adore les pavés comme les tiens :)))) ) Ensuite, je suis contente de savoir que ma trad te plait. Pour en venir aux prénoms, je vais choisir Noir et Moony puisque ce sont ces deux-là que vous, lecteurs, préférez. Et enfin, si je peux te rassurer, je t'assure que cette manie que l'auteur à de sans cesse envoyer Erus à l'hopital, elle la perd au fil des chap:j'en suis à la trad du chap 25 et pour le moment, il n'y est retourné qu'une fois ( du moins, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut ). Après, il est vrai qu'il est assez marrant de voir Voldemort en mode papa poule ;). Voili Voilou et bonne fin de semaine à toi.

Lunasantic : Salut salut, merci pour ta review :) Alors pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y aura pas de description de la torture qu'a subit Rulein … désolée si cela te déçoit. Après je suis heureuse de savoir que cela te plait toujours. Bye et bonne fin de semaine.

Astralis : Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser : je vois que la date d'envoi est du 12 fevrier, ce qui veut dire que tu l'as envoyé le mardi il y a deux semaines mais je n'ai absolument rien reçu avant le 14. Donc sorry de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review alors que tu t'étais donné la peine d'en laisser une. Ensuite, comme tout les autres, tu préfères Noir, c'est pourquoi je vais continuer à l'appeler ainsi :) Encore une fois désolée et merci à toi d'avoir laissé une petite review à la pauvre petite traductrice que je suis. Bonne fin de semaine à toi.

Julia13verseau : Eh, bien merci :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi.

The Daemon : Tout d'abord je voulais te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, il est trop classe ! Ensuite merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'en avoir laissé une pitite review et je te remercie également pour le fait d'insinuer que tu m'en laisseras d'autres :) Yeah, thank you, dear reader ^^ Have a nice week :) (Que sont les Sadiques Yaoistes ?)

cathy : Merci pour le petit message et ne t'inquiètes pas, Rulein a bien été exterminé. Après, pour le pairing avec Erus, étant donné que j'ai lu l'entière fic avant de commercer ma trad, je sais avec qui il va finir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te le dévoiler ;) Surprise, surprise :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

phoenix : Très chère phoenix, je te remercie d'avoir, une fois de plus, laissé une review. Je te remercie également de tout les compliments que tu me fais, c'est vraiment adorable :) Tant mieux si l'histoire te plait ^^ Pour les fautes d'orthographe, étant donné que je sais que tu es en contact avec mon correcteur et que, par conséquent, tu connaisses son identité, je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elles ne soit plus présentes t'étonnes ;) Bonne fin de semaine et pour la St Valentin, merci même si j'ai pas vraiment pu en profiter avec mon petit-copain, étant donné le surplus de travail que nous avait donné à faire le lycée. Bye.


	14. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris/suiveurs :)) J'ai en reçu pas mal pour le dernier chapitre et j'ai même dépassé la barre des 100 reviews : YAHOO ! Merki beaucoup à vous tous =DDD

Bonnes vacances pour ceux pour qui c'est le cas ( comme moi :))) )

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Douze : Gilderoy Lockhart**

« Erus ? Quel genre d'effets y a t-il à une consommation trop intensive de Potion Sans Rêve ? »

« On devient accroc. » répondit le garçon.

« Oh, je ne savais pas. » répondit son frère de sang.

« Maintenant, c'est le cas. »

Les deux étaient allongés sur le lit d'Erus, faisant les derniers de leurs devoirs. Ou plutôt, Draco faisait ses derniers devoirs Erus avait abandonné son devoir en Herbologie pour le moment et lisait les nouveaux livres d'école.

« Les livres de Lockhart craignent, sérieux ! » déclara le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

« Je le savais déjà » dit distraitement le blond en feuilletant son manuel de Potion.

« Je parie que Black peut écrire des meilleurs livres, ou même Potter le peut ! »

« Même Potter ? Alors, tu dois vraiment détester Lockhart ! » rigola le blond.

« Au moins, Potter est plus sensé que cette … cette … cette foutue merde ! Battre un vampire au point que celui-ci ne puisse plus manger que de la salade ? Ils ne peuvent pas manger de salade, ça les empoisonnerait et ils en mourraient ! Et ils n'ont pas besoin de canines pour sucer les sang ! Juste d'ouvrir la personne et de verser le sang dans un foutu verre ! »

Draco écouta son ami insulter chaque passage du livre qu'il tenait dans les mains avec un grand sourire qui ne faisait que s'élargir.

« Whoah, Erus. » dit-il sèchement mais avec un large sourire sur les lèvres quand le garçon eut fini. « Tu pourrais devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM. »

« Ouais, comme si Dumbledore allait engager un un gamin de douze ans. » déclara Erus, agacé. Il avait eu douze ans trois semaines en arrière, l'avait fêté tranquillement avec les Bellum et les Malfoy et il ne restait qu'une semaine avant qu'ils ne retournent à Hogwarts pour la nouvelle année.

« Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu jurer ? »

Les deux firent volte-face pour voir Voldemort s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé.

« J'ai juste dit 'foutue merde' et 'foutu verre'. Et toi aussi tu jurerais si tu lisais ce bouquin. »

Le Lord Noir rentra dans la chambre, sa main tendue devant lui. Erus lui passa le manuel et l'homme survola le contenu silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Il fixa une page, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Les deux garçons le contemplaient. Finalement, l'homme explosa :

« Les loups-garous ne mangent pas des enfants à la pleine lune ! La plupart n'essaye même pas de manger de la chair humaine quel genre d'imbécile est ce Lockhart ? Ce bouquin ne raconte que des conneries ! »

« Ha ! » s'exclama Erus. « Tu as juré ! »

Voldemort cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux sur le livre à nouveau. Il le regarda comme s'il essayait de trouver une réponse acceptable au commentaire de l'enfant.

« Peut-être que les jurons sont obligatoires lorsque on regarde le contenu du bouquin ? » essaya-t-il faiblement.

« Tu as quand même juré ! »

« J'en suis conscient ! »

« Ca veut dire que ce livre craint ! »

« On le savait déjà, Erus. » dit le garçon Malfoy.

« Ca veut dire, on va le capturer et tu vas me laisser le torturer, papa ? » 'Il est tellement dur à suivre quand il est excité' gémit en pensée son père aux mots d'Erus. Voldemort, bien que connaissant son fils, il était légèrement perturbé de voir cette étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de son fils à chaque fois qu'il demandait s'il pouvait torturer quelqu'un.

« On verra. » répondit-il calmement et il rendit le livre à son propriétaire. « Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir le supporter. »

« Aah, papa ! »

« Pas de caprice, on n'élimine pas un un professeur si rapidement ! Il n'a même pas commencé à enseigner. »

« Mais il ne vaut rien ! »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi nous ne le tuons pas simplement ? »

« Simplement … simplement … simplement parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! »

Draco fixa des yeux le père et son fils lorsqu'Erus se mit à bouder et son père à faire un signe avec les mains montrant son humeur.

**XXXX**

« Attaquer le Chemin de Traverse ? Pas de problème. »

« Je te donne la direction des opérations. » Voldemort annonça à Bellatrix qui lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire mais alors, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Lucius ? Il adore le combat. »

« Il travaille. Je ne voulais pas le déranger puisqu'il subit déjà beaucoup de stress et Fudge sera encore plus convaincu qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort si Lucius est au Ministère en même temps que l'attaque a lieu. »

« D'accord. On attaque toutes les boutiques, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu as prévenu ceux qui sont avec nous. »

« Oui et oui, je l'ai fait Une précision : tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Cantudor Felline. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? »

« Tu n'as simplement pas le droit, compris ? Et ne l'asticote pas à cause de son prénom. »

« Okay. »

Elle se retourna et commença à sortir de la pièce. Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de porte quand une pensée la traversa et l'arrêta. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Voldemort et dit :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi ce Cantudor Felline ressemble, mon Lord. »

« Moi non plus mais tu ne peux pas le tuer, en aucun cas. »

« D'a-d'accord, mon Lord. » Elle était perplexe et cela se reflétait bien sur son visage. Voldemort haussa juste les épaules.

« Il fait de jolis vêtements. »

**XXXX**

Ils ressemblent à des poulets en panique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Voldemort regarda son fils qui, lui-même, observait les sorciers et sorcières autour du quai de départ. Ils disaient très rapidement au revoir à leurs enfants avant de les déposer dans le train pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. L'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse avait laissé une multitude de personnes en panique et il s'agissait d'un des effets de cette attaque, ce qui était totalement hilarant pour Voldemort.

« Ne les embête pas et monte dans le train. » dit le Lord Noir avec un sourire.

Erus leva ses yeux vert sur lui puis fit la moue.

« Tu prends beaucoup cette expression, ces temps-ci, je trouve. » l'avertit son père. « Si tu continues comme ça, elle va bientôt rester collée sur ton visage. »

Son fils afficha un regard mauvais, ce qui eut pour simple conséquence de faire rire son paternel. Le garçon soupira et demanda à son père de rétrécir sa valise, il était hors de question qu'il bataille pour monter dans le train en traînant derrière lui une valise énorme telle que la sienne. Voldemort s'exécuta et dit :

« Viens là. »

Voldemort lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui demander de venir plus près de lui. L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha. Les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres en étreinte aimante...

« Tu grandis. » murmura l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils et plaçant ceux qui lui cachaient le visage, derrière ses oreilles. Le Lord ne donnait pas l'impression de faire attention à qui regardait cette scène il ne voulait pas laisser son fils partir.

« Enfin ! » marmonna le garçon aux cheveux ébène et le mage noir rigola malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de broyer du noir.

« J'étais court sur pattes quand j'étais jeune. » lui dévoila l'homme, ses yeux exprimant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son enfant. « J'ai commencé à grandir à l'âge de treize ans. Sois tranquille. »

Voldemort relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

« Ce soir à onze heures ? » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord. Assure-toi bien de ne pas être occupé. »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que je sois occupé quand je sais que je vais avoir la chance de te parler, gamin ? »

Erus sourit à son paternel et s'en fut avec un dernier geste d'au revoir à Lord.

**XXXX**

Cynthia salua Erus lorsqu'il franchit la porte du compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi.

En écho, Erus balança « Salut. Où est Draco ? »

« En train d'essayer de trouver Blaise. »

Le brun hocha la tête et s'assit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Voldemort se tenir immobile sur le quai, semblant peu à sa place. Il baissa la fenêtre et le Lord Noir le repéra. Il se fit un chemin jusqu'à son fils et celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu ressembles à un chiot abandonné. » Ce qui eut pour effet de faire hoqueter son père.

« Non, je ne ressemble pas à ça ! » répondit-il sèchement, faisant exploser de rire son enfant.

« Bonjour, M. Riddle. » dit Cynthia en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

« Salut. Tu t'adaptes bien à ta nouvelle famille ? »

« Nous sommes comme les cinq doigts de la main. » Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Mon prénom est officiellement Cynthia, désormais et tante Anastasia ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. La pauvre femme, toute seule à cause du travail de Cygnirius. »

« Je m'assurerai que Narcissa le sache, ma chère. Ta tante ne sera pas seule très longtemps. » le rassura-t-il.

« Merci ! Ah, Draco ! »

Le blond et Blaise rentrèrent dans le compartiment mais Erus était toujours concentré sur son père.

« Prends soin d'Hedwig pour moi, d'accord ? » dit le garçon.

« Comme toujours … bien qu'elle ait envie d'aller avec toi. »

« C'est mieux qu'elle reste à la maison. Minerva semble s'amuser avec ses petits mots et elle vient toujours au Manoir Riddle pour me les envoyer, pas vrai ? Donc Hedwig restera à la maison, là où Minerva peut l'avoir à porté de main. »

« Mais c'est mes doigts qu'elle gnaque, cette satané chouette. » marmonna le Lord Noir, ce qui fit rire son enfant.

Les derniers étudiants sautèrent dans le train et le Seigneur Sombre eut sa dernière occasion de sentir la peau de son fils contre la sienne avant les vacances de Noël. La garçon aux cheveux ébène laissa la main de son père lui caresser la joue avant de se retirer. Voldemort fit un petit signe de le tête à son enfant puis disparut dans la foule. Erus soupira et revint à l'intérieur du compartiment. Draco lui sourit et Blaise leva sa main dans les airs en guise de salut. Le Serpentard hocha la tête et se laissa choir sur son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se mit en marche et ils partirent pour Hogwarts. Une fois de plus.

**XXXX**

La porte de leur compartiment fut ouverte quelques instants après que la femme au chariot à bonbons fut passée et les quatre élèves de Serpentard se tournèrent pour voir qui avait ouvert.

« Enfin. » marmonna Fred. « Georges, je les ai trouvé ! »

Ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver à grandes foulées dans le couloir puis aperçurent un Georges semblant en colère. Les deux roux entrèrent et verrouillèrent la porte.

« Salut. » dit Erus, hésitant en voyant leur visages aigris.

« Foutus Gryffondors. » marmonna Georges et sur ces mots, il se jeta à côté du brun. « D'abord ces foutus Gryffondors et leur comportement imbécile. Puis chercher dans tout le train afin de trouver une compagnie décente ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » demanda Cynthia en leur offrant des Chocogrenouilles.

« Merci. Ils ont commencé à insulter Pansy. » dit Fred en acceptant la friandise. « Mais ils n'ont pas remarqué que c'était nous qui leur avions jeté des sorts. Je pense que c'est OK. »

« Ils ont insulté Pansy ?! » Cynthia sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Pansy était sa camarade de chambre et était réellement gentille. Ceux qui l'insultaient étaient ses ennemis, tout comme ceux des autres Serpentards. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit ? »

« Ils l'ont traité de gamine Mangemort. » dévoila sobrement Georges. « Puis ils ont commencé à lui dire des choses absurdes et méchantes sur son apparence. La pauvre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin mais elle leur a tenu tête. »

« Quel genre de sorts avez-vous utilisé, les gars ? »

« Le sort Cuisant et quelques sorts d'Ébouillantage que Bill nous a appris. » répondit Fred. « Puis nous lui avons conseillé de s'enfermer et de n'ouvrir la porte à personne jusqu'à ce qu'on aarrive à Hogwarts. »

« Les Gryffondors ! » murmura-t-elle en tentant de réprimer la rage. « Ils sont si cons ! »

« On le sait. » dirent simultanément les jumeaux. « On vit avec eux depuis quelques temps, maintenant. »

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Erus, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Les deux frères le regardèrent puis s'observèrent et un sourire identique commença à s'afficher sur leur deux visages. Fred déclara :

« Il semblerait que notre partenaire de crime veuille s'amuser, Forge. »

« Et qui sommes-nous pour le lui interdire, Gred ? Que nous ordonnez-vous, ô tout-puissant Seigneur ? »

« Arrête ça. » pleurnicha le brun en les assassinant du regard. « Vous avez toujours le bouquin de mon père ? »

« Si on l'a toujours ? T'es fou ? Ce livre est notre bible, comme un cadeau du ciel ! Nous ne laisserons personne à part toi et tes amis le voir. »

« Trouvez les sorts les plus noirs ... »

« Ils sont tous noirs. » l'interrompit Georges.

« Les plus noirs de tout les noirs que vous trouverez et jetez-les sur qui vous voulez, à Gryffondor, bien évidemment. »

« J'ai toujours voulu voir Percy prendre feu. » déclara rêveusement Fred. « Il est la personne la plus énervante que j'ai jamais rencontré, enfin, à part Ronnie. »

« Oui, mais pas quand Ginny sera présente. » réfléchit Georges. « Elle est un peu sensible mais elle n'aime pas non plus Ron et Percy. »

« Elle est un peu comme vous ? »

« Elle raffole de nos blagues. » Il afficha soudain un grand sourire et se tourna de façon à voir les quatre Serpentards. « Elle sera sûrement placé à Gryffondor mais je peux affirmer qu'il y a un Serpentard caché en elle. »

« Un Serpentard ? » l'interrogea Cynthia.

« On l'a attrapé, une fois. » commença Fred.

« Elle essayait de faire de la magie noire avec la baguette de Papa quand elle avait neuf ans, sans succès, bien sûr. » continua son jumeau. « Nous lui avons demandé où est-ce qu'elle avait eu connaissance du sort et elle nous a répondu que maman l'avait mentionné et qu'elle voulait l'essayé. »

« De quel sortilège s'agissait-il ? » demanda Erus, intéressé.

« De l'Imperium. » dit un des roux. « Elle nous a confié que ça avait l'air amusant. »

Erus pouffa de rire à leur explication pendant que les deux haussaient les épaules.

« Nous lui avons dit que nous ne dirions rien après lui avoir expliqué que c'était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire avant qu'elle ne soit un peu plus grande. »

« Est-ce que c'était la seule fois où elle l'a fait ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Fred. « Elle a agi bizarrement après l'incident à la librairie. Quand notre père a paniqué, c'est quand elle a annoncé qu'elle voulait aller à Serpentard après vous avoir vu, elle a, en quelque sorte, confirmé qu'elle ne faisait pas des trucs que les Weasley faisaient habituellement. »

« A part vous. » le contredit Erus.

« A part nous. » confirmèrent les jumeaux.

**XXXX**

Fred et Georges décidèrent de rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin du trajet, leur avouant qu'ils se marraient vachement plus avec eux qu'avec les autres.

Fred dit à Erus : « On a écrit une lettre à Bill. ». Instantanément, les quatre Serpentards tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui.

« Et ? »

« Il était un peu réticent à l'idée de revenir à la maison parce que papa et maman lui ont toujours demandé de se joindre à l'Ordre et de combattre pour la Lumière mais nous l'avons convaincu. Nous lui avons fait prêté serment sur sa magie pour qu'il ne puisse jamais répéter ce que nous lui avons révélé. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » s'enquit le fils Malfoy, oubliant son magazine sur ses genoux.

« Tout. Du moment où nous avons trouvé le livre de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'on vous rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet été. Il veut te rencontrer, Erus. Les gobelins sont des créatures de l'Obscurité et il semble qu'il ait déjà commencé à préférer notre camp à celui de Dumbledore. »

« Quand veut-il me rencontrer ? »

« Il a dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps avant Noël. » A ces mots, Fred soupira puis reprit : « Les gobelins sont un peu trop exigeants avec lui puisqu'il est le seul briseur de sort qui ose prendre des risques. Il va continuer à nous écrire mais il voulait te rencontrer le plus tôt possible. »

« Très bien. ». Erus médita pendant près de trente secondes. « Je serai probablement un peu occupé, moi aussi, donc Noël me semble bien. Nous discuterons des détails plus tard. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête puis déposèrent une boîte dans les mains de leur complice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On ne t'a pas envoyé de cadeau pour ton anniversaire et Bill nous a aidé puisque les gosses de notre âge ne peuvent pas aller acheter quelque chose comme ça. »

Les Serpentards rigolèrent un peu pendant qu'Erus ouvrait le boîte. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, regardant fixement l'intérieur du contenant. Finalement, il sortit un livre de la boîte et dit avec émerveillement :

« Un livre sur la création de sorts ? »

« Ouaip. Le plus noir que Bill ait pu trouver il l'a eu à un bon prix puisque les gobelins ont inventé un mensonge, comme quoi il devait l'acheter pour Gringotts. Enfin, nous avons pensé qu'il te conviendrait bien. Et il a promis de vous apprendre un peu comment briser des sorts, si vous le voulez. »

Erus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et les deux frères eurent un petit sourire satisfait. Cynthia demanda immédiatement si elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil au livre, Blaise semblait vouloir regarder son contenu. Draco le fixait juste. Après un moment, Blaise se leva et déclara :

« Je sors un peu. »

« Okay. » répondirent-ils tous et le garçon sortit de la cabine. Pendant que les autres s'occupaient en jouant à la Bataille Explosive, Erus récupéra son bouquin et commença à le lire.

**XXXX**

« Hey, Blaise ne devrait pas être de retour, maintenant ? »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux de leurs activités et regardèrent Erus, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est vrai … » commença à s'inquiéter Draco.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a. » dit fermement le brun en se levant.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu dire un mot, il était dehors et avait sortit sa baguette. Il chuchota un sort et ajouta à la fin le prénom de Blaise et la baguette s'illumina pendant un instant avant de se tourner dans sa main. Il se dirigea dans la direction que sa baguette indiquait. Bientôt, il entendit la voix Ron Weasley cracher :

« Semblerait que le petit Serpentard ne soit pas si fort, sans sa baguette, hein ? »

Erus entendit des rires et il vit rouge. Il sentit l'aura magique de Blaise à l'intérieur du compartiment d'où venaient les voix. Erus ouvrit avec force la porte de la cabine et rentra à l'intérieur. Trois Gryffondors firent volte-face, un grand sourire étalé sur chaque visage.

« Riddle a osé sortir ! » se moqua Ron avec un ricanement. Finnigan et Thomas avaient leur baguettes pointées sur lui, pendant que Londubat était simplement assis, observant la scène, l'air effrayé. Blaise était attaché par des cordes et sa baguette se trouvait hors de sa porté, près des pieds d'Erus.

Celui-ci se baissa, la ramassa en ignorant complètement les lions et la mit dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers les fauteurs de troubles.

« Pourquoi cette mascarade ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Nous allons donner une leçon aux Serpentards. » siffla le roux. « Et quel meilleur moyen y-a-t-il que de prendre un Serpentard et de s'assurer qu'il passera bien le message aux autre ? Ou alors, tu préfères que nous... »

Erus brandit sa baguette devant lui et soudain, il n'y eut plus un bruit provenant du roux, même si ses lèvres bougeaient encore. Le sourcil du garçon aux yeux émeraude tiqua et il les menaça :

« Je parlerai de ceci aux Professeurs Snape et McGonagall, soyez-en sûrs. Relâchez-le ou sinon ... »

« Ou sinon quoi ?» osa le défier Finnigan.

« Vous allez beaucoup souffrir. » finit l'enfant aux cheveux longs et les yeux qui les transperçaient ne contenaient pas de merci. Un peu de sa magie se libéra de son emprise ce qui les fit écarquiller les yeux.

Londubat fut le plus intelligent des quatre à ce moment-là puisqu'il fonça jusqu'au Serpentard ligoté et le libéra de ses liens, tout en bafouillant une excuse. Erus l'examina un instant et déclara :

« Je mentionnerai aussi que Londubat a été le seul à réaliser que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Apparemment, c'est le plus intelligent de vous quatre. »

Blaise les foudroya du regard et Erus se détourna pour partir. L'autre le suivit et accepta avec plaisir sa baguette lorsque celui qui l'avait récupéré la lui rendit. Erus claqua des doigts et Blaise l'interrogea du regard pour connaître la raison de ce geste.

« Le sort de silence sur Weasley. » répondit-il. « Retournons à notre cabine et espérons qu'ils ne causeront plus de problèmes pour le reste du voyage. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me retiendrai pas comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques instants. »

« Tu t'es retenu ? » Blaise fixa longuement le dos de son camarade. « L'aura que tu as dégagé n'était pas retenue, … si ? »

**XXXX**

Severus laissa échapper un soupir et son dos se voûta un peu quand il s'appuya contre un mur. Pour la première fois, il avait décidé de prendre le train avec les élèves et maintenant, voilà ce qui arrivait. Erus le regardait et le maître des potions dit :

« Ils ont réellement menacé de blesser des Serpentards ? »

« Pas menacé, juste dit qu'ils allaient nous donner une leçon. » le corrigea son filleul. Enfin, prends-le comme une menace, si tu veux. Mais ils avaient ligoté Blaise et étaient prêts à l'attaquer, si nécessaire. »

« Oh, par la barbe de Merlin » s'exclama Severus en se massant les tempes. « Blaise va bien ? »

« Oui, seule sa fierté en a pris un coup... »

« Et Londubat l'a relâché, alors que les autres étaient prêts à attaquer ? »

« Ouaip. » confirma Erus.

« Au moins, cela montre qu'il a un cerveau. » L'homme se redressa. « Très bien, je vais rapporter ceci à Dumbledore dès que nous serons à l'école, et Minerva aussi. Juste au cas où, pourrais-je avoir une copie de ta mémoire ? J'ai besoin de la modifier un peu pour que le vieil homme ne suspecte rien. »

Erus déposa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe pendant que Severus faisait apparaître de nulle part une fiole vide. Un liquide argenté s'extirpa de la tempe du garçon puis celui-ci le guida jusqu'à l'intérieur du flacon. Severus la bouchonna et la mit dans sa poche.

« Très bien, tu peux y aller. » dit le maître de potions. « Nous devrions atteindre Hogwarts dans une heure, essaye de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis jusque là, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » Le garçon rangea sa baguette et s'en fut.

**XXXX**

Erus écouta à peine la répartition des nouveaux élèves, remarquant seulement que Ginny avait été placée à Gryffondor, comme l'avaient prédit les jumeaux. Il fixa plutôt Lockhart des yeux, ses sourcils tiquant de temps en temps. Cynthia ricana.

« Pourquoi toutes les filles s'excitent-elles dès qu'elles le voient ? Tante Anastasia avait raison quand elle a dit que les sorcières anglaises avaient des goûts bizarres. »

« Je ne comprends pas pas non plus. » approuva Pansy. « Il ressemble à un idiot ! »

Millicent hocha la tête, fixant le nouveau professeur avec un regard plein de dégoût.

« Plus important encore, il est notre professeur de DCFM avec Black ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Erus au reste du groupe.

« Dumbledore m'a donné la raison. » grogna son ami blond. « Lockhart prendra les élèves de première année jusqu'à la troisième. Black prendra les autres, comme ça, il aura plus de temps pour s'occuper particulièrement pour ses élèves. »

« Ca veut dire qu'il ne va pas me faire cours. » décréta le garçon aux cheveux ébène. « J'imagine qu'on peut rendre les livres je sais que papa va aimer ça. »

« Je t'envie. » pleurnicha Blaise.

« Ne m'envie pas. J'ai mes BUSEs en DCFM, cette année et mes ASPICs en Runes Anciennes. Et Severus a dit qu'il devait vraiment me faire étudier plus les Potions parce que la quatrième et la cinquième année sont primordiales dans cette matière, si je veux continuer à l'étudier en sixième et septième année. »

La nourriture apparut bientôt et les bavardages débutèrent. Erus regarda son repas, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Il joua avec pendant un moment, écoutant les autres parler pendant qu'il commençait à penser à ce qui allait se passer cette année. Cette fois, il aurait la plupart de ses cours avec des élèves plus vieux que lui, comme en DCFM. Il serait en cinquième année, au lieu d'être avec sa propre classe. Ils avaient décidé qu'il se trouverait aussi avec des troisièmes année en Métamorphose et en Enchantement avec des élèves plus âgés, là aussi, car cela serait plus simple pour les professeurs. Severus n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'il soit avec ses camarades de classe de son âge puisqu'ils créaient des potions, la plupart du temps.

Malheureusement, Lupin était dans l'impossibilité de donner des cours de deuxième et troisième année en un seul cours, il se retrouverait donc avec des élèves ayant un an de plus que lui. Les cours qu'il avait avec les adolescents de son âge étaient Potion, Herbologie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Astronomie. Quatre classes sur un total de neuf, si on incluait les Runes Anciennes, il suspectait qu'il devrait travailler énormément.

« -us ? Erus ? »

Il se secoua la tête et regarda sa sœur de sang. La fille fit la moue et le gronda un peu :

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, depuis deux minutes ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Lockhart nous observe fixement depuis tout à l'heure. »

Erus jeta un coup d'oeil à la Table de Professeurs et vit qu'en effet, l'homme les fixait du regard. Severus avait été placé à droite de l'homme et Sirius se trouvait à sa droite. Pour une fois, les deux hommes semblaient être tomber d'accord sur quelque chose : ils n'avaient aucune envie de se trouver là. Lockhart en était évidemment la raison. Le nouvel enseignant se détourna finalement et il demanda confirmation de quelque chose à Black :

« Etes-vous vraiment sûr que M. Riddle ait besoin d'être avec vous ? Après tout, c'est un enfant et peut-être qu'il a besoin de ses amis ... »

« Il a déjà accepté tout cela. » répondit froidement Sirius. « Et non, vous ne pouvez pas changer cela. Je lui enseignerai ce qu'il doit savoir, avec les cinquième année Serpentards pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à pratiquer un sort que je voudrais lui apprendre, par exemple. Qu'il reste avec ses camarades de classe gâcherait simplement tout ce qu'il a appris et cela n'aurait pour effet que de l'agiter un peu plus, étant donné qu'il serait seul et qu'il doit passer ses BUSEs dans cette matière, cette année. »

Snape sembla approuver ses paroles, heureux que Sirius n'essaye pas de pourrir la vie d'Erus. Black lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, il n'arrivait pas à détester ce gamin. Il était content de pouvoir faire paraître Lockhart comme un idiot.

« Mais il ne connaît pas les chose que je vais lui apprendre. » tenta le nouveau professeur.

« je doute qu'il veuille savoir comment battre un vampire tellement fort qu'il ne serait capable de manger que de la salade, après ça. » Sur ce, Sirius ricana. « Au fait, les vampires ne peuvent pas manger de la salade cela les empoisonnerait et ils en mourraient, purement et simplement. »

« Ne doutez pas de mes capacités. » rétorqua l'homme en lui faisant un sourire ravageur, espérant que cela marche sur Black. L'homme haussa silencieusement un sourcil, implicitement, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mes mots sont définitifs. » déclara finalement l'Animagus. « Et l'opinion d'Erus est très important dans cette histoire, il m'a déjà confié qu'il ne voulait pas que vous soyez son professeur après avoir lu un livre que vous avez écrit. »

« Donc il les a lus. » s'exclama l'homme avec triomphe.

« Ouais et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait du livre, Snape ? » demanda l'homme en se penchant pour voir Severus. Le maître des potions eut un petit sourire hautain, décidant de jouer le jeu avec son ennemi.

« J'ai dû l'empêcher de jeter un Incendio dessus. Après tout, c'est cher, un livre et s'il l'avait brûlé, son père n'aurait pas pu le ramener au magasin et demander le remboursement. »

Lockhart les regarda tout les deux mais décida de ne pas répondre. Sirius sourit à son assiette avant d'adopter un masque d'indifférence et de commencer à parler avec Sinistra, la professeur d'Astronomie.

'J'aurai ce garçon …' se promit en silence Lockhart. Il regarda une dernière fois le jeune Erus...

**XXXX**

Une petite review, s'il vous please ? Sinon, bah RARs :

**The Daemon : **Salut salut :) Merci pour ta review. Alors, perdu pour Rulein, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, Rulein est réellement mort. Par contre, c'est un méchant ;) Merci pour l'explication de ce qu'est ton groupe. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :D

**Dymitry : **Salut, je te remercie d'avoir posté une review :) C'est vrai qu'Erus a trop la classe et ça ne fait que commencer. Je peux également t'assurer que l'on verra Noir plus souvent dans les chapitres suivants :) J'espère que cela te conviendra ^^ Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine.

**Hijiri-san :** Je te remercie d'avoir posté une review :) ( désolée de répéter toujours la même chose mais j'estime qu'il est nécessaire de remercier une personne qui a fait l'effort de me laisser un petit message ) Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Lockhart va vraiment être prof mais je pense que tu l'auras remarqué ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Bonne fin de semaine à toi et à bientôt :D

**elo-didie :** Toujours la même rengaine : merci pour ta review et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

**Marabeilla :** Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'à maintenant :) Et il est vrai que quand j'ai fini l'histoire, j'avais la larme à l'oeil. A force de connaître et de « cotoyer » les personnages, je m'y été franchement attachée ( d'où mon choix de faire cette traduction, du moins, une partie de mon choix parce que j'ai d'autres raisons aussi =D ) Après pour ta question, tu l'apprendras d'ici quelques chapitres … je vais pas spoiler, si ? Bonne fin de semaine à toi et à bientôt :)

**mangapuryoru :** Whoa, merci :DDD C'est super super gentil ! Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

**Lady-Alice-Voldy :** Salut, salut :) Merci pour ta review. Ben, moi, je vais bien vu que je suis en vacances et toi ? Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes la fic et sache que je t'adore moi aussi pour me laisser des reviews ( j'adore recevoir des reviews ! ) Après pour ta question, t'es sûre de vouloir avoir la réponse à ta question ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de gâcher l'histoire … 'fin bref, tu le sauras d'ici quelques chapitres:) Bonne fin de semaine et Bye bye :D

**Cello-no-tenshi :** Bonjour à toi, merci pour ta review et merci d'en laisser à chaque fois ;) Il est vrai qu'Erus sait bien embêter son père, c'est assez amusant d'ailleurs ;) Et les jumeaux sont vraiment trop bien comme persos … je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Bonne fin de semaine et Bye :D

**Julia13verseau :** Whoa, merci, c'est trop gentil :DDD C'est vraiment adorable de ta part :)) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

**adenoide :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, il est vrai qu'avec des parents comme Molly et Arthur Weasley, il est difficile de ne pas détester les Sang-Purs étant donné que c'est ce qu'on leur a inculqué étant enfants. Je les plains, les pauvres. Après pour Ginny, je ne suis pas en mesure de te répondre tout de suite : Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'elle va devenir. Désolée :/ Bonne fin de semaine à toi et Bye :)

**cathy :** Merci pour la review : Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, pour le moment et je peux te rassurer tout de suite, Erus finira avec un OC, hors, il me semble que Ginny n'en est pas un ;) Je ne déteste pas vraiment Ginny, c'est juste que je ne la vois vraiment pas avec Harry, c'est tout. Elle aurait fini avec quelqu'un d'autre que cela m'aurait bien plu et son personnage m'aurait été plus agréable :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi et Bye bye :)

**phoenix :** Bonjour, Toujours merci à toi de laisser une review :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ( oui, je commence à être à sec quant à ce que je peux dire en début de RAR … ) Mais je suis quand même heureuse qu'elle soit à ton goût ;) C'est vrai que les profs ne sont pas cools avec tout leurs devoirs mais bon, au moins, pour le moment, c'est fini puisque je suis en vacances ! J'en suis vraiement très heureuse : deux semaines à dormir pour récupérer ! Ça, c'est génial ! XD Enfin bref, bonne semaine à toi et à bientôt :)

**Hana-Uchiwa :** Je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarqué cette erreur, c'est gentil de ta part … je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour corriger ça ( même si je pense que c'est possible, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire :/ ) Enfin, merci de m'avoir laissé une petite review :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi.

**Izzie9697 :** Maman, t'es pas drôle ! C'est pas super sympa de te foutre de moi !

**Mademoiselle Kufufu :** Salut, salut :) Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est gentil de ta part, surtout que tu en avais déjà posté quelques unes auparavant ( le geste me touche beaucoup :) ) Mais je t'en prie, harcèle-moi de tes review, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout xD

Whoah, amoureuse de mes chapitres ? C'est tout à mon honneur, je t'en remercie xD Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas prévu d'arrêter de poster les chaps chaque mercredi :) Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, voyons ! ;) Enfin bref, merci à toi et à la prochaine :D

PS : je ne suis pas d'accord, Taemin est MIEN : propriété privé, c'est mon mien à moi xDD


	15. Vie Stressante et Irritants Profs

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

C'est trop bien, je reçois de plus en plus de reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! 3 Au fait, je viens de commencer une nouvelle traduction en parallèle. Ça vous dirait que je commence à la poster ? 'fin, je verrais ;)

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Treize : Vie Stressante et Irritants Professeurs**

**Cours d'Erus** (Le chapitre commence réellement après que son emploi du temps ait été décrit)

Deuxième année : _Herbologie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques _(SaCM, désolée mais c'est un peu long à réécrire à chaque fois ^^' ) _et Astronomie_

Troisième année : _Métamorphose, Enchantement et Histoire de la Magie_

Quatrième année : _Potions_

Cinquième année :_ DCFM_

Sixième et Septième années :_ Runes Anciennes_

Les cours de Potions seront les seuls cours où il se sera avec ses camarades de classe, tout en ayant un niveau différent.

**Emploi du temps d'Erus**

Tout les cours sont avec les Serpentards sauf s'il en est précisé autrement

Lundi

_10:30 DCFM (Poufsouffles)_

_12:30 Repas_

_13:30 Histoire de la Magie (Serdaigles plus juste Erus)_

_15 minutes de pause_

_14:45 Herbologie (Gryffondors)_

_Fin de la journée de cours 16:15_

Mardi

_9:30 Métamorphose (Gryffondors)_

_10 minutes de pause_

_12:10 Potions (Gryffondors)_

_14:10 Repas_

_14:40 Runes Anciennes (les Septièmes années, tout ceux concernés par cette matière)_

_Fin de la journée de cours 16:40 _

Mercredi

_8:00 DCFM (Poufsouffles)_

_5 minutes de pause _

_9:35 Enchantement (Gryffondors)_

_15 minutes de pause_

_11:20 SaCM (Gryffondors)_

_14:20 Repas_

_15:00 Runes Anciennes (les Septièmes années, tout ceux concernés par cette matière)_

_Fin de la journée de cours 17:00_

Jeudi

_8:00 Herbologie (Gryffondors)_

_10 minutes de pause_

_9:40 Métamorphose (Gryffondors)_

_11:10 Repas_

_12:00 Potion (Gryffondors)_

_10 minutes de pause_

_14:10 Histoire de la Magie (Serdaigles plus juste Erus)_

_10 minutes de pause_

_15:20 Runes Anciennes, 2 heures (les Septièmes années, tout ceux concernés par cette matière)_

_23:00 Astronomie, 1h30 (Serpentard seuls)_

Vendredi

_10:00 Enchantement (Gryffondors)_

_10 minutes de pause_

_11:40 DCFM (Poufsouffles)_

_Fin de la journée de cours 13:10_

**XXXX**

« Eh ! Tu n'as pas cours avant dix heures trente ?! »

Erus leva les yeux sur Draco et hocha la tête. Le blonde le détailla et s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, alors ? Il est seulement sept heures trente ! »

« Je vais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il m'autorise à renvoyer les livres de Lockhart puisque je n'en aurai pas besoin. Sev m'a promis qu'il viendrait dans les minutes suivant mon entrée dans le bureau du vieux fou »

« T'as de la chance » pleurnicha le blond avant de s'asseoir.

« Non, je ne suis pas chanceux ! T'as vu mon emploi du temps ? Sev me l'a donné la nuit dernière il est horrible ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si horrible ? »

« Des neuf matières que j'ai, je n'en aurai que quatre avec vous. Et je vais devoir étudier les Runes Anciennes pour pouvoir prendre les ASPICs dans cette matière, cette été ! »

Draco demanda à voir le dit-emploi du temps et le fixa longtemps sans ciller.

« Punaise, tu vas devoir jongler entre les classes »

« Ouais et la plupart seront avec les Gryffondors » marmonna Erus.

« Ca m'a l'air bien parti pour être une année difficile pour toi, mon gars »

L'autre garçon s'avachit sur lui-même et dit :

« Ouais mais au moins, je vais pouvoir me détendre en DCFM j'ai déjà effectué une fois les BUSEs »

« Tu les as déjà fait ? » répéta le blond, choqué.

« Non-officiellement, oui. Papa avait trouvé un vieil exam et il me l'a fait faire cet été. C'était vraiment dure »

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit et le maître des potions pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Erus sauta de son lit et Severus les salua :

« Bonjour, vous deux »

« Bonjour, Sev » répondit Erus.

« Prends avec toi les livres de Lockhart. Nous irons directement à la volière et nous les renverrons après avoir été voir Dumbledore »

« Mais on ne sait pas si je serai autoriser à les renvoyer... » protesta Erus.

« Ces livres ne te sont d'aucune utilité et, en tant que ton Directeur de Maison, je dirai que puisque tu n'en as aucune utilité, ils ne resteront pas en ta possession »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène prit ses bouquins, souriant largement, et, après un petit geste de la main à son ami blond, les deux s'en allèrent. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs et Severus déclara :

« Je veux que tu fasses attention à Lockhart »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il prépare quelque chose » dit doucement le maître des potions. « Je sais qu'il travaille sous les ordres de Dumbledore pour essayer de te faire rétrogader, dans tes années en cours, surtout en DCFM. Black t'a préservé de cela, pour le moment »

« Black a fait ça ? »

« Oui, il t'a défendu. Mais je n'aime toujours pas les regards que Lockhart portait sur toi »

« Flippant » frémit Erus.

« Sois prudent quand il est près de toi »

« D'accord »

**XXXX**

Dumbledore poussa un soupir lorsque la porte se referma derrière le Directeur de Serpentard et Erus Riddle. Il avait échoué à rétrograder Erus en DCFM Sirius, de manière surprenante, l'avait défendu ! Il allait falloir qu'il en discute avec Black. Maintenant, il devait faire appeler Lockhart pour lui annoncer que le plan A avait échoué.

**XXXX**

Ne rien avoir à faire était ennuyant. Erus était resté dans sa Salle Commune jusqu'à neuf heures avant de décider d'aller à la bibliothèque. Là, il ne sut pas quoi lire et ce fut Madame Pince qui choisit pour lui. toutefois, il était trop distrait pour lire. Il réfléchissait à l'avertissement que Severus lui avait donné. Que voulait Lockhart, de toute façon ? Agissait-il à cause des ordres que Dumbledore lui donnait ou avait-il une autre motivation ? Le garçon fit pianoter ses doigts sur la table, oubliant totalement le livre devant lui.

« M. Riddle, quelle surprise ! »

Erus releva la tête et fit volte-face pour voir devant lui Lockhart. L'homme lui sortit son sourire ravageur, à quoi il répondit par un petit ricanement. L'homme ne le remarqua pas.

« Professeur Lockhart » répondit-il, se contrôlant pour le moment.

« J'étais surpris quand j'ai entendu que vous étiez en cinquième année en DCFM alors que vous n'avez que douze ans »

« J'ai eu des professeurs privés quand j'étais plus petit » répondit l'enfant avant de se retourner, n'aimant vraiment pas l'homme.

« La pression ne va-t-elle pas être trop grande ? » s'enquit l'enseignant, se rapprochant.

« Je pense que je peux m'en sortir »

« Mais de penser à quel point cela serait agréable de vous retrouver dans votre propre classe avec vos amis ... »

« Non merci » répliqua froidement Erus. « Je ne veux pas être dans votre classe cette année, j'ai mes BUSEs en DCFM, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. De plus, je ne suis pas facile à cadrer quand je suis agité. Le professeur Black m'a eu l'année dernière, il saura donc s'en sortir avec moi »

L'homme eut du mal à masquer son mécontentement.

Que le garçon ne veuille pas de lui, comme professeur, bigre...

Erus l'observa avec méfiance et sentit un frisson le traverser. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui fit se sentir Erus mal à l'aise et nerveux.

« Bon, je ferai mieux de retourner en classe » déclara le professeur. « Nous allons commencer avec les vampires ! » 'une tentative maladroite' songea Erus.

« J'espère réellement que vous avez mémorisé qu'un vampire ne peut pas manger de salade » dit Erus avec un haussement de sourcil. « C'est bien connu, si vous y réfléchissez deux minutes »

Sur ces mots, l'homme vit rouge et tempêta en sortant, s'attirant pour le coup un regard noir dla bibliothécaire.

'Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas payer ce petit commentaire', soupira Erus.

**XXXX**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as défendu ce gamin, Patmol ! » cria presque James. « Albus avait probablement une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir qu'un enfant comme lui se retrouve en cinquième année de DCFM ! »

« Albus n'avait aucun problème avec ça, l'année dernière » rétorqua Sirius en survolant les feuilles des cours qu'il allait dispenser ce jour-là. « Je ne veux pas gâcher le don d'Erus »

« Don ?! En quoi est-ce un putain de don ?! C'est un Serpentard Il l'utilisera seulement en combattant du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« Etre aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui qui l'a torturé, lui et son père ? Je ne pense pas, non »

« Arrête de le nier, Sirius ! Ce gamin traîne avec des gamins de Mangemorts ! D'accord, le nain fait sourire Remus mais il est mauvais ! »

« Veux-tu arrêter ? » siffla haineusement Sirius, faisant reculer d'un pas son ami. « J'ai confiance en le jugement de Remus et il dit qu'Erus est un bon gamin »

« Eh bien, Remus a commencé à creuser sa propre tombe. Même Albus trouve qu'il perd l'esprit »

« Es-tu en train de dire que Remus est fou ? » hurla le professeur de DCFM en se levant. « Tu essaye de dire que tu ne peux plus lui faire confiance ?! »

« Patmol, écoute-moi ... »

« Non ! Non, tu vas m'écouter ! Dehors ! »

« Sirius... »

« DEHORS, ESPECE DE CONNARD ! »

Sirius claqua la porte au nez de James d'un geste énervé avec sa baguette, après l'avoir poussé hors de son bureau. Il la verrouilla. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se sentit soudain très seul et voulut soudain que Remus se trouve près de lui. Ou que Lily soit encore là. Lily avait toujours bonne avec lui, elle prenait toujours les bons choix et le faisait se sentir mieux.

Il fallut un moment à Sirius pour qu'il réalise qu'il avait crié sur son meilleur ami, défendu un Serpentard, jeter le dit-meilleur ami hors de son bureau et qu'il voulait que Lily soit là, malgré le fait qu'elle était morte depuis un moment.

Génial … qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ?

**XXXX**

« Bienvenue en cinquième année de DCFM. Cette année est celle des BUSEs. Je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié avec vous, les gars »

Erus regarda Sirius, perplexe. Il avait l'air mal en point.

« Nous allons débuter avec les sorts de défense » déclara Black aux Serpentards et aux Poufsouffles. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur le plus puissant des sorts de protection, Infinitus Tutella. Le sortilège est si puissant qu'aujourd'hui, encore personne n'a réussi à le maîtriser complètement avant d'avoir au moins dix-sept ans »

Erus l'observa fixement. Le sort qu'il avait essayé l'année dernière... en fait, il avait un peu travaillé dessus et il pouvait maintenant former un bouclier, même si ce dernier était peu puissant. Encore une fois, il détesta cette capacité qu'il possédait de toujours se démarquer des autres.

« Allons-nous le tester ? » demanda l'un des Serpentards. Erus reconnut l'adolescent comme étant Viktor Parkinson, un cousin de Pansy. Il semblait ne jamais se départir de son air renfrogné mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'intimider Black.

« Nous pouvons essayer » répondit Sirius. « Même moi, je ne suis pas si bon que ça avec ce sort, aussi je ne m'attends pas à des miracles de votre part »

Erus cligna les yeux de surprise. L'homme ne maltraitait pas les Serpentards, il se comportait même bien avec eux. Répondre à leurs questions, leur donner des informations sur le sort quand ils le demandaient. Il semblait traiter les Serpentards comme il traitait les Gryffondors et même les Poufsouffles semblaient un peu surpris, sans s'en plaindre.

« Mettez-vous en ligne et lisez les instructions avant d'essayer. Et ne le jetez pas sur moi, s'il vous plaît »

Le regard suppliant qu'il leur lança en fit rire certains et cela eut pour conséquence de faire sourire Sirius. Les élèves se mirent debout. Le plus jeune de tous ne se sentit pas à sa place, avec tous ces élèves bien plus vieux que lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Erus se tourna au son de la voix de Miles Bletchley. Miles était le Gardien de Serpentard et un gars bien. Il avait été un des étudiants de sa Maison que l'on avait dû retenir, après le match de Quidditch, quand Erus s'était fait attaquer par Rulein, puisqu'il croyait que le responsable était un élève de l'école.

« Rien » marmonna Erus.

« Embarrassé ? »

« En quelque sorte... »

Miles lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ce sentiment est partagé. Un peu embarrassant d'avoir un élève de douze ans dans ma classe »

« Désolé d'être trop intelligent » rétorqua Erus.

« Excuse acceptée »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire l'autre adolescent.

« Est-ce que je devrais le diriger vers Black, juste pour le fun ? » se demanda le Serpentard.

« Eh bien, tu serais au moins capable de le réveiller. Il ressemble à un mort-vivant »

**XXXX**

James fut à peine conscient de ce qu'il fit pendant la journée entière. Comment osait-il, ce Sirius ?! Jeter hors de son bureau son meilleur ami !

Sérieusement, il faudrait qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières.

James se demanda s'il devait en avertir Dumbledore. Après tout, Sirius était un Black et il pourrait être tenté par le côté obscur de la force (*). Mais pouvait-il réellement trahir son meilleur ami ? Il avait d'autres copains, bien évidemment et Sirius avait été anormalement froid avec lui après que Lily et Harry soient morts. Était-ce parce qu'il s'était remarié peu de temps après la tragédie et que deux ans après leur disparition, il avait eu un nouvel enfant ?

Sirius se sentait trahi.

« James, à quoi penses-tu ? »

L'homme leva les yeux sur Madame Bibine et fit un petit sourire.

« A rien. Juste quelque vieux souvenirs qui me sont revenus en tête, c'est tout »

Des souvenirs, en effet.

D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, lui rappelant toutes les fois où Sirius avait été en colère contre lui. Mais il se rappela aussi les bons moments, toutes les rigolages qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Les plaisanteries continuelles.

Leur inquiétude pour leur camarade et ami d'école, Remus.

Il décida qu'il ne dénoncerait pas son ami, peu importe à quel point Sirius avait été froid avec lui. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

**XXXX**

« Tu chantonnes, Severus »

Le maître des potions releva la tête et McGonagall rit. L'homme rougit, refusant de lui dire quoi que ce soit et se concentra sur sa potion. La sorcière ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle plus tard, sirotant sa tasse de thé.

« Un antidote au Veritaserum » répondit l'homme. « Tom voulait que j'en donne continuellement à Erus pour qu'il finisse par ne plus être affecté par le sérum »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne serai pas questionné tant que je ne fais rien de plus compliqué. De plus, le Veritaserum n'est déjà plus efficace avec moi, je suis immunisé »

Elle acquiesça en retour et il détourna les yeux de sa potion pour le regarder.

« Au fait, quelle est la raison de ta présence ? » l'interrogea Severus.

« Moi ? Oh, j'étais censée récupérer une potion pour Poppy mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une tasse de thé de toute la journée et j'ai décidé d'en prendre une ici »

« Minerva, il n'est même pas l'heure de prendre un thé. Tu es juste en train d'éviter le directeur »

« Ca aussi »

**XXXX**

Erus était épuisé quand il sortit de son cours de DCFM. Son estomac grondait et Miles le rattrapa.

« Merlin, c'était la chose la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vu ! Professeur Black était encore bouche-bée lorsque tu es parti ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie. Il est sûr que Dumbledore va en entendre parler et donc, je suis condamné »

« Non, tu ne vas pas être condamné » Il s'arrêta de parler pour regarder autour de lui puis reprit : « Le prof semblait trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Et les Poufsouffles ne sont pas du genre à parler de ce genre de choses »

Pendant ce temps, Erus jurait dans sa tête. Il avait réussi à produire un bouclier complet, plus fort que jamais, faisant s'arrêter les autres et le fixer, ébahis. Sirius fut obligé de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, sans quoi il se serait étalé sans grâce sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cinquième année et dit brutalement :

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ton nouvel fan » s'exclama joyeusement Miles tout en mimant s'incliner devant lui. Le meilleur ami de Miles, Kyle Newter, en fit de même avec un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

**XXXX**

Remus était déjà assis dans sa salle de classe, une demi-heure avant que le cours ne commence. Heureusement, il aurait seulement les Serdaigles et Erus. Il aimait les Serdaigles, ils étaient calmes, silencieux et avaient une réelle soif d'apprendre.

Et Erus serait là...

Il espéra que le garçon serait capable de supporter son nouvel emploi du temps. Il ne serait pas en mesure de voir ses amis très souvent, durant les cours.

La porte s'ouvrit et il leva fugitivement les yeux de son livre.

Un Serdaigle aux cheveux d'un roux très prononcé et aux yeux bleus entra dans la salle Ré

Marcus Belby …

Il fit un rapide sourire puis s'assit à un bureau.

Remus baissa les yeux et se remit à lire. Ils étaient aussi si polis, ces Serdaigles.

Ils avaient tendance à se replier un peu trop sur eux-mêmes mais la faute en revenait aux Gryffondors qui les nommaient sans cesse je-sais-tout et aux Poufsouffles qui disaient qu'ils essayaient de se la jouer.

Les Serpentards ignoraient purement et simplement leur existence. Du moins, la plupart des Serpents faisaient ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un Erus au visage pâle pénétra dans la pièce.

Remus fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude alors que le garçon ne le regarda même pas.

Il semblait un peu malade.

Marcus se tourna et demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je pense » fut la réponse étouffée d'Erus, puisqu'une de ses mains se trouvait sur sa bouche. « Foutus Gryffondors … »

« Ils sont insupportables » s'accorda à dire Marcus, ce qui fit lever les yeux d'Erus sur l'autre élève. Celui-ci se leva, rassembla ses affaires et s'assit à côté du Serpentard. Il se pencha un peu vers lui et continua : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Le capitaine de Gryffondor, Dubois, s'est un peu énervé quand je suis rentré dans une fille de sa Maison sans m'excuser. Une foule s'est formée pendant qu'elle disait qu'elle allait bien »

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a vomi »

« La fille en question était la plus jeune des Weasley et son frère, Ronald... » il cracha son nom sur un ton haineux. « … a essayé de me frapper avec un sort. Ça a raté mais cela m'a fait perdre mon repas »

« Ah, merde ».

Un haut-le-coeur...

Erus s'éloigna un peu sur le banc, sentit sur lui le regard inquiet de son camarade de classe. Il se concentra pour faire descendre la bile.

« Tu vas bien, Erus ? »

Il leva ses yeux émeraude sur le loup-garou, qui se tenait devant eux.

L'homme sortit une potion de sa poche, haussant les épaules à leur expression de surprise.

« Quoi ? » leur dit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai vu de nombreux étudiants qui ont eu leur estomac se vider à cause d'un sort stupide, je garde donc toujours quelques unes de ces fioles avec moi. Bois-là, ça va t'aider »

Le garçon accepta avec reconnaissance la potion et l'ingurgita.

Instantanément, ses nausées se calmèrent et il soupira de soulagement.

« Merci, professeur »

« Pas de problème. Reste loin de ces élèves, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça »

Erus acquiesça.

Marcus s'assit avec lui avant que le cours ne commence. Il convainquit même un de ses amis, Eddie Carmichael, de s'asseoir avec eux.

Eddie était un Serdaigle calme, avec des cheveux presque blancs et des yeux marrons clairs. Même s'il arrivait en général à bien à les cacher, es émotions semblaient se presser derrière son masque d'indifférence.

Il regarda Marcus avec incrédulité et il lui souffla : « Pourquoi nous asseyons-nous avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil, poli et intelligent, comme toi. Peux-tu arrêter de te plaindre ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se sentent obligés de ressasser sans cesse que je suis intelligent ? » grogna Erus avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur son bureau.

« Tu préférerais que je te dise que tu es beau ? » demanda sarcastiquement le roux. Le garçon aux orbes émeraude se tourna vers lui, effaré et Eddie pouffa de rire.

« Tu sais, il a raison » dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs avant de passer le doigt sous le menton du Serpentard et de lui relever le visage pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. « T'es pas mal du tout pour un gamin de douze ans »

« En fait, je crois que je préfère qu'on radote sur le fait que je suis intelligent »

Eddie et Marcus lui firent un large sourire et le brun grogna.

**XXXX**

« Erus, par ici ! »

Le garçon évita une plante qui avait essayé de l'attaquer et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son frère et sa sœur de sang.

« Bonjour. Désolé d'être en retard, professeur le professeur Lupin nous a gardé un peu plus longtemps que prévu »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, M. Riddle » déclara Chourave. « Nous étions sur le point de commencer. Prenez une de ces protections pour oreilles, s'il vous plaît »

Il en prit une et regarda ses amis.

« Mandragores » expliqua simplement Cynthia.

« Huh, elles sont si bruyantes, ces créatures ... »

**XXXX**

Erus se laissa tomber sur la table, totalement vidé. Miles s'assit soudain à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, seigneur »

« La … ferme ... » gronda Erus pendant que Cynthia et Draco profitaient du spectacle que ces deux-là offraient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Miles ? »

« Infinitus Tutela » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, et ? »

« Comment tu t'es entraîné pour en générer un aussi bon ? »

« Un entraînement simple et ennuyant. En fait, c'était la première fois que le bouclier me protégeait d'un sort »

« Oui, mais nous, les gens normaux, n'arrivons même pas à créer un brouillard. Maintenant, dis-moi : de quelle planète viens-tu ? »

« De la Terre, espèce d'idiot ! »

**XXXX**

« Je suis mort … je suis mort … je suis mort … »

Severus examina son filleul avec un froncement de sourcils. Le garçon était affalé sur le tapis, se répétant. Quelques livres, des parchemins, des plumes et une flacon d'encre se trouvaient à proximité.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Erus ? »

« Je suis juste fatigué » Il se retourna sur le ventre.

« Draco et Cynthia ont eu leurs propres devoirs ils ne comprennent rien aux miens »

« Tu n'as pas des cours avec des Serpentards plus âgés ? »

« Pas en Histoire de la Magie » pleurnicha le brun. « Remus pourrait toujours m'aider mais on est trop proche de la pleine lune »

« As-tu fait tes autres devoirs ? »

« Miles m'a aidé en DCFM »

« Miles ? »

« Le Gardien de Serpentard »

« Oh, ce Miles-là »

« Il y a plus d'un ? »

« Ha ha, très drôle »

Erus grogna une nouvelle fois en regardant ses exercices avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, devant le feu. Il semblait si petit en cet instant … si petit et si vulnérable.

L'homme s'attendait à ce que son filleul le regarde avec les mêmes grand yeux verts comme il l'avait fait la première fois, à l'âge d'un an.

L'ami de Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à ses notes, décida qu'elles pouvaient bien attendre et se leva. Erus roula sur son autre flanc et le regarda. Il s'assit près de son fils de cœur et annonça :

« Montre-moi les devoirs que Remus t'a donné. Si c'est trop compliqué, j'irai l'ensorceler pour toi »

**XXXX**

« Pas que je n'apprécie pas qu'on me guide mais je sais comment accéder à la salle de classe d'Enchantement »

« N'importe quoi- »

« -Nous ne sommes pas en train de te guider- »

« -nous nous assurons- »

« -que le petit Ronnie ne t'atteigne pas »

« D'accord mais vous n'avez pas besoin de m'emprisonner entre vous deux ! »

Fred et Georges ignorèrent la requête implicite du garçon et sourirent largement lorsqu'ils aperçurent Ron. Celui-ci devint rouge de fureur et il cria :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en train d'interagir avec un Serpentard ?! »

« Ce n'est pas un Serpentard » déclara Fred avec un sourire. « Pas vrai, Forge ? »

« Tu as raison, Gred. Ronnie, désolé, nous ne te l'avons pas encore présenté. Il s'agit de notre nouvel animal de compagnie. Nous l'avons nommé Erus »

« Un mignon petit chaton, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Erus n'avait jamais rougi autant de toute sa vie et il laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque l'un des frères Weasley le prit sur son épaule pendant que l'autre récupérait son sac de cours.

« Pose-moi ! » ordonna-t-il pendant que le plus jeune fils des Weasley fixait des yeux la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Non ! » répondirent simultanément les jumeaux pendant qu'Erus grognait dangereusement. Quelques instants plus tard, il annonça :

« Si je suis supposé être un chaton, je vous préviens tout de suite, je mords ! »

**XXXX**

McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de rire en silence lorsqu'elle vit de quelle manière les deux frères jumeaux avaient escorté Erus. Un des deux, sûrement Fred puisqu'il était un petit peu plus fort que son frère, portait le Serpentard sur son épaule. Georges pénétra dans la salle quelques instants après, portant le sac d'Erus avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient les premiers à arriver et la sorcière demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Ronnie a décidé d'être un salaud et nous avons décidé de le rendre ridicule »

« Eh bien, là, c'est moi qui ait l'air ridicule. Peux-tu me poser maintenant, Fred ? »

Le roux s'éxécuta, posant précautionneusement Erus sur le sol. Georges tendit immédiatement le sac de cours du jeune garçon à son frère et prit le Serpentard sur son épaule, de la même façon que son frère.

« Quoi ! Pose-moi immédiatement, Georges ! »

**XXXX**

Ron marchait dans sa Salle Commune, en colère, et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Seamus.

« Ce connard de Riddle a converti mes frères ! Ils marchaient avec lui, parlaient avec lui et étaient plus gentils avec lui que jamais ! »

Neville essaya de se faire le plus petit possible dans son coin, ignorant l'explosion de Ron. Il aimait les jumeaux et donc, ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit parle mal d'eux. Ils le traitaient gentiment, eux.

« Je lui ferai payer » déclara sombrement le roux. « Je vais faire regretter à Riddle de m'avoir rencontré ».

**XXXX**

Erus sentit le regard noir plus qu'il ne le vit mais ne s'embêta pas à retourner son regard à Ron. Il était entièrement concentré à observer Severus produire du Veritaserum et à prendre des notes. Son parrain avait décidé qu'Erus étudierait les potions au début de la quatrième année plutôt que de les faire lui-même

Idéal pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passerait s'il mettait dans la potion un seul ingrédient inutile, voire dangereux...

Toutefois, Severus en eut assez. Il se tourna soudain et déclara d'une voix sèche :

« Continuez à réaliser votre potion, Weasley et arrêtez de rêver ! Moins cinq points à Gryffondors »

Erus, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le chaudron, l'interpella :

« Professeur, la potion est verte »

« Quoi ? »

« La potion est verte, elle est censé être jaune pâle »

Le maître des potions se retourna et ajouta rapidement un ingrédient, tourna la mixture une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et la potion changea de couleur jusqu'à devenir lconforme. Erus écrivit tout cela rapidement puis recommença à observer.

« Bon, cela va mijoter pendant un moment, désormais ». Severus baissa la température des flammes. « Va et feuillette tes notes puisqu'il ne reste que quinze minutes avant que le cours ne finisse »

« Oui, monsieur »

Quand le jeune garçon passa à côté des Gryffondors, Ronald le stoppa net en l'attrapant et siffla entre ses dents serrés :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de mes frères, espèce de saleté »

« Ils sont ceux qui m'ont approché en premier. Ils sont aussi en âge de décider de ce qu'ils veulent faire »

« Je te préviens ... »

« Moi aussi, je te préviens enlève tes sales pattes de moi ou alors je te les coupe »

Ron était sur le point de lui sauter dessus quand la voix glaciale de leur professeur sonna clairement dans la salle de classe :

« Veuillez lâcher M. Riddle, Weasley, et retournez à votre potion. Erus, devant, maintenant ! »

Le garçon se libéra de la poigne de son ennemi et s'avança jusqu'au premier rang. Severus lui indiqua une place libre et il s'y installa sans se plaindre. Là, il passa en revue ses notes.

« Très bien, rangez tout, maintenant » demanda son parrain dix minutes plus tard.

« Weasley, vous resterez quelques minutes ».

Le roux fusilla du regard l'homme.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, le maître des potions prit la parole :

« Durant toute l'année dernière, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que harceler M. Riddle et au premier cours de cette année, vous recommencez. Cette attitude doit cesser immédiatement ! »

« Ou sinon ?! »

« Moins cinq points à Gryffondors. Et aucun commentaire, Weasley. Ou alors, je commencerais à vous donner des retenues »

Le roux blanchit de fureur mais tint sa langue.

« Vous faîtes déjà des progrès. Bien, maintenant, hors de ma vue »

Ron sortit de la salle de Potion, maudissant Erus tout au long du trajet pour rejoindre le cours suivant.

**XXXX**

Draco et Cynthia levèrent les yeux de leur nourriture lorsqu'Erus se laissa tomber près d'eux, sur le banc. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Blaise.

« Le niveau des Runes Anciennes pour les ASPICs est très dur. J'ai oublié une grande partie de tout ce que m'a enseigné Lucius »

« Mais tu as toute l'année devant toi » le rassura sa cousine.

« Je fais deux années en une seule » Il leur jeta un regard désespéré. « Je ne vais pas y arriver »

« Bien sûr que si, tu vas y arriver » intervint le blond. « Demande à mon père s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, d'accord ? Utilise ton miroir pour contacter mon père, puisqu'il n'est jamais loin du tien »

Erus se massa les tempes, acquiesçant tout en essayant de se rappeler tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Heureusement, Marcus Flint, qui avait Runes Anciennes, en sixième année, s'était manifesté pour l'aider, si Erus en avait besoin.

**XXXX**

Erus se laissa tomber sur son lit à minuit, complètement épuisé.

Le collier se mit à chauffer et ce fut avec des doigts presque engourdis qu'il en sortit le miroir.

« Salut papa »

Voldemort observa le visage fatigué de son fils et dit :

« J'ai essayé à vingt-trois heures mais tu n'as pas répondu »

« Je faisais mes devoirs de Runes Anciennes avec Marcus Flint. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Tu penses qu'on pourra parler un peu plus longtemps, demain ? »

« Si tu veux. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je suis simplement crevé »

« Sûr ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. T'es vraiment une mère-poule »

« Seulement quand ça te concerne, sale gosse »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa »

**XXXX**

La semaine finissant, Erus eut envie de pleurer de soulagement lorsque son dernier cours, DCFM, s'acheva. Miles était toujours près de lui, l'aidant quand il en avait besoin, âme charitable sur qui compter.

Kyle n'était jamais loin non plus. Il aidait souvent ses camarades de Serpentard quand Sirius semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux à cause des Poufsouffles.

Miles remarqua lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle qu'Erus dormait presque debout. Il prit le sac de l'enfant, le balançant sur son épaule avant de s'abaisser devant lui.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer tes faiblesses mais je vais te ramener aux donjons avant que tu ne t'effondres »

Étonnamment, il ne se plaignit pas. A la place, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Miles et laissa l'adolescent le conduire aux donjons. Kyle partit pour la Grande Salle, leur faisant un petit geste en s'en allant. Sur le chemin, isl rencontrèrent Severus qui s'arrêta à la vue des deux garçons.

« C'est un mort-vivant, monsieur » expliqua Miles. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de passer l'année comme ça, il est trop jeune pour tout ça »

« Je peux me charger de lui. Va déjeuner, je vais lui parler »

Miles laissa son Directeur de Maison prendre Erus dans ses bras puis lui passa son sac. Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour aller manger un bout. Severus fit un petit mouvement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le garçon dans ses bras.

« Sev ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû nous dire que ça faisait trop » le réprimanda gentiment son parrain alors qu'il traversait la Salle Commune de sa Maison.

« Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais supporter la semaine. J'ai été trop paresseux et je n'ai pas commencé mes devoirs avant dix heures du soir. Je sais que je peux le faire, je dois juste mieux gérer mon temps »

« As-tu des devoirs à faire, ce week-end ? »

« J'ai terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire, à part le devoir en Enchantement que l'on a reçu aujourd'hui » Severus fut, une fois de plus, impressionné de voir à quel point le garçon réussissait à tout terminer.

« Quand es-tu allé au lit ?

« Lundi, je ne me suis pas couché avant une heure trente et c'était stupide. Les autres soirs, je me suis couché vers minuit »

« C'est trop tard pour un enfant de douze ans » déclara fermement Sev avec un froncement de sourcil et en menant son filleul à son lit, dans sa chambre. « Tu vas te reposer ce week-end et tu me contacteras si jamais ça devient trop compliqué, compris ? »

« Oui »

Avec ça, Erus se mit en boule et essaya d'aller dormir. Mais le maître des potions le secoua :

« Hey, ne dors pas. Repas, d'abord ! »

Le garçon s'assit et Severus claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut.

« Apportez le déjeuner dans cette chambre, avec du jus de citrouille »

« Le déjeuner pour un Maître ou pour les deux Maîtres ? »

« Pour nous deux »

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête, disparut et l'ami du Lord s'assit sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, le même elfe de maison apporta la nourriture. Il fit voler les assiettes dans les airs pendant que le maître des potions faisait apparaître une table. Puis l'elfe plaça les assiettes et s'en fut. Erus mangea un tiers de ce qu'il engloutissait d'habitude avant de se tourner et de se rallonger dans le lit.

« Tu dois manger un peu plus »

« Pas faim » lui parvint la voix endormie d'Erus.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'embêter avec ça et le laissa donc tranquille. Mais après un moment, il demanda :

« As-tu rencontré Lockhart ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Il me suit un peu partout où je vais, ce foutu prof » gémit Erus dans son oreiller, pas conscient de la tension soudaine du corps de son parrain. « Minerva et Remus lui ont déjà dit d'aller se faire foutre, en quelque sorte et même Black semble énervé. Chourave lui a interdit de s'approcher de la serre pendant les cours et je pense que mon enseignante de Runes Anciennes va bientôt en avoir marre de sa présence »

Le maître des potions gronda sourdement. Il était clair que Lockhart voulait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pas même Dumbledore ne lui demanderait de harceler autant quelqu'un.

L'homme voulait quelque chose pour lui-même.

Voulait-il Erus comme étudiant ?

Voulait-il quelque chose qui le rendrait célèbre ?

Severus devait savoir.

Personne n'avait le droit de chercher à utiliser son filleul, comme Lockhart tentait clairement de le faire.

Personne !

*Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je le referai plus, promis ! xD

**XXXX**

Vous avez aimé ?

Bon, RAR : Comme j'en ai marre de me répéter ( je déteste ça ! ), je vais commencer par dire : MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS :))))

**Julia13verseau :** J'ai le don de te mettre de bonne humeur ? Et pour moi alors, tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas ? J'adore recevoir tes reviews, elles sont toujours adorables ;)) Pour Lockhart ... ben tu verras. J'aurais avec plaisir exterminé son personnage si j'avais été l'auteur mais ce n'est pas le cas ... j'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer qu'il va rester encore quelques chapitres :( Allez bye et à bientôt, je l'espère ;D

**maya31 :** Eh bien, un grand merci à toi pour aimer ma trad et pour me le dire :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes :) Bye

**elo-didie :** J'aime bien tes reveiws, ce sont des constantes avec des petites variantes ces derniers temps ;) Le prend pas mal, franchement, merci à toi de m'en envoyer à chaque chapitre, c'est super gentil :) Dis-moi, tu veux vraiment la réponse à ta question concernant Lockhart ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de spoiler :/ Mais il est vrai qu'il est complètement idiot et insupportable ! Bye :)

**Dimitry :** Lockhart fait vraiment penser à un pédophile, d'après moi ... je le déteste et je n'avais qu'une hâte, pendant que je traduisais ces chaps, qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ces compliments, j'en raffole et tu m'en fais souvent :D Vraiment merci :)) Bonne fin de semaine à toi ;)

**Erebe :** La confrontation entre ces deux-là n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite et elle n'est pas tout à fait directe mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne rien dévoiler. Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

** :** Lockhart ne sera pas ... euh .. comment dire ça ... terrassé avant quelques chaps, alors patience ;) Bye bye, très chère revieweuse :D

**Lady-Alice-Voldy :** Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances au ski ;) Le chap où tu auras ta réponse ne devrais pas trop tarder, don't worry :D Passe du bon temps :) Bye bye à toi.

**Nana'.'Lea :** C'est clair qu'il a franchement du galérer pour créer un truc pareil ... après, je ne m''en étais jamais trop interrogé dessus mais bon ... apparemment, c'est le seul élève d'exception ... je vois rien d'autre. Sinon pour quand il sera niveau post Poudlard, bah, vu qu'il a quelques cours avec ceux de son année, il aura quand même cours même si il en aura moins que les autres. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question :) Bye

**adenoide :** Certes, Lockhart ne sait pas encore à qui il a à faire mais je peux t'assurer qu'il bien trop crétin pour quitter son poste, malheureusement :/ Oui, ce personnage craint vraiment ! Ron, toujours égal à lui-même ... je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce personnage dans les vrais livres alors ça ne me gêne pas de le dépeindre :p Allez, bonne fin de semaine.

**Le-yaoiste :** Vrai, je me disais la même chose quand j'ai lu ce chapitre pour la première fois dans la fic original mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est juste particulièrement con et obstiné ! Après, c'est plus simple de traduire que d'écrire donc le mérite ne me revient pas vraiment ... Mais c'est gentil quand même ^^ Bye bye à toi et bonne fin de semaine :D

**Marabeilla :** Désolé de te décevoir mais Lockhart va être assez chiant ... enfin, tu verras. Je suis complètement de ton avis, ce personnage est vraiment insupportable ! Je le hais ! La petite alliance Sirius/Severus est choupi c'est vrai mais ça deviens mieux quand ils finissent par se mettre ensemble ... 'fin c'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite mais ça finira par arriver :)) Allez Bye et bonne fin de semaine :)

**cathy :** Maintenant que tu as vu son emploi du temps en entier, je pense tu aimerais être encore moins à sa place, je me trompe ? xD Je suis d'accord avec toi quand au fait que ce serait cool qu'il disparaisse de la circulation et je dirais même mieux : A mort, Lockhart ! Mais qu'il est agaçant ce type ! Hum, pour le vampire ... que dire à part que tu es d'une certaine manière sur la bonne voie ;)) Allez, bye et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par trouver avec qui notre cher Erus :DD

**mangapuryoru :** La voici, la voilà, très chère :)

**Kyu Redwolf :** Merci, merci :) Voici la suite qui, j'espère, t'aura autant plu :) Bisous, bisous :D


	16. La Chambre des Secrets

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Merci pour tout, je vous adore, très chers lecteurs/revieweurs/followers/favoriteurs xD Vous êtes géniaux !

**Cependant, dû à pas mal de boulot de la part de l'école, je ne mettrais pas de RARs pendant deux chapitres à venir et celui-là ( Ils nous ont tout en mis en même temps, les sales loparts !) J'en suis vraiment désolée mais si vous avez des questions à poser, j'essayerai d'y répondre par PM. **

Sorry D:

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Quatorze : La Chambre des Secrets**

Erus s'était vite habitué à son nouvel emploi du temps. Tant qu'il planifiait ses journées en avance, il était capable de bien se reposer et passer du temps avec ses amis. Bientôt sa fatigue disparut et il eut plein d'energie à dépenser.

Il se fit aussi de nouveaux amis : Miles et Kyles en cinquième année, Marcus et Eddie en troisième. Eddie s'était ouvert à Erus rapidement et ils s'étaient trouvés plein de points communs. Des fois, Erus sentait que le garçon aurait facilement pu aller à Serpentard.

Il fut aussi content de voir que son parrain avait tout fait pour que Lockhart reste loin de lui, puisque l'homme le suivait toujours.

Il était toujours insupportable et son frère et sa sœur de sang, Blaise, Pansy et Millicent se plaignaient de son attitude dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

« Sérieusement, comment, par la barbe de Merlin, est-on censé connaître son rêve secret ?! » sortit Cynthia, ulcérée, lors d'un dîner, à la mi-Octobre. Elle déchiqueta son pudding, étonnant Erus par sa violence. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait lu les livres qu'il a écrit, ce salaud ! »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire aux dépens de sa sœur de sang. Il remarqua que son bracelet se trouvait toujours à son poignet.

« Il a encore ramené le sujet des vampires sur le tapis » dit le blond en faisant un grand sourire à Erus. « Nous avons tous dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas manger de la salade. Mec, t'aurais dû voir son visage ! Il était rouge comme une tomate ! »

« Ouais, mais rappelle-toi qu'il nous a donné une retenue. » répliqua sèchement Blaise.

Erus secoua la tête d'amusement et les laissa se plaindre. Il avait rapidement découvert qu'ils arrêteraient de parler du professeur de DCFM et qu'ils enchaîneraient sur d'autres sujets, tant qu'on ne les incitait pas à parler de ce pseudo-professeur...

Ils se mettaient alors à discuter de leurs devoirs, de leurs cours et lors de ces discussions, Erus se sentait un peu mis à part et mangeait donc sans rien dire.

« Hey. » dit soudainement Miles et se laissant tomber près de lui. Erus leva les yeux de son assiette, surpris. « Nouveaux devoirs en DCFM. »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai manqué ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas raté de cours. Black ne sera pas à l'école la semaine prochaine. Il nous a donné du boulot. »

« Où va-t-il ? »

« Ch'sais pas. Il a dit un truc dans le genre 'sa maison, besoin de réparation', qu'il n'avait pas encore fini. »,

« Oh … laisse-moi voir le travail à faire, s'il-te-plaît. »

Miles montra les parchemins à Erus qui les lut avec attention.

« Des fois, je pense réellement qu'il nous prend pour des troisièmes année. » souffla Erus. Draco et Cynthia lui jetèrent un regard sceptique.

« Tu trouves que c'est facile ? » s'écria Miles, les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Quoi ? J'ai fais ça l'année dernière. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié que j'étais assis à côté d'un génie. » Erus le fusilla du regard mais l'adolescent en rigola.

« En parlant de génie- »

« -nous avons besoin de son cerveau de génie- »

« -pour faire quelque chose de drôle »

« Salut Fred, Georges. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté d'Erus et Fred se pencha sur lui.

« Nous allons rendre les cheveux de Potter vert et argent pendant toute la journée. Nous avons juste besoin de connaître le sort pour. »

Erus se rapprocha du roux et lui chuchota le sort à l'oreille. A la suite de ça, ils lui rendirent tous deux un grand sourire et le remercièrent :

« Merci pour ton aide, partenaire. »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore était inquiet. Très inquiet. Rien n'allait selon ses plans. La petite Hermione avait subi un lavage de cerveau et son nom était Cynthia, désormais.

Deux des Weasley, les personnes sur lesquelles il comptait le plus, passaient leur temps à courir entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et ils étaient amis avec Erus Riddle.

Peu importe ce que le maître des potions lui racontait, il était convaincu que le gamin était impliqué dans l'affaire Voldemort. comment pouvait-il en être autrement, quand on est ami avec des gosses de Mangemorts ?!

En ce moment-même, le garçon était assis et discutait joyeusement avec les jumeaux. Dumbledore secoua mentalement la tête. Il faudrait convaincre Molly et Arthur d'être plus stricts avec leur fils. Le vieux sorcier avait besoin que tout soit parfait.

_Pour le plus grand bien de tous..._

**XXXX**

« C'est bientôt Halloween. » constata Draco, un vendredi soir, lors du dîner.

« Oui, et ? »

« Je me demande ce qui va se passer, cette année. La dernière fois, c'était un loup-garou. Vous pensez qu'on va être attaquer par des géants ? »

Erus leva les yeux au ciel et il sentit Hogwarts pouffer de rire. L'année dernière, elle avait laissé rentré le loup-garou mais avait tenté de le diriger dans des recoins où il n'y aurait personne. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu Erus à temps. L'incident s'était malgré tout bien terminé mais Erus doutait qu'elle laisserait quelque chose comme ça se produire à nouveau.

« Comment vont les cours pour vous, les gars ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

« Super bien. » répondit Cynthia pendant que le blond grognait.

« Tout va bien mais je déteste Lockhart. C'est un trou du cul. »

« Arrête de te plaindre. »

« Tu ne te plains pas parce que tu ne l'as pas comme prof ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise regardait la Table des Professeurs. Après un moment, il commenta :

« Les cheveux de Potter sont vert et argent »

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde se mit à rire et James devint rouge. Erus leva les yeux sur lui.

« C'est vrai. Quel dommage, le vert et l'argent ne s'accorde pas du tout avec son visage rouge. »

Draco se mit une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son rire et Cynthia réussit à paraître indifférente même si ses yeux riaient.

« C'est pour la retenue qu'il nous a donné ». Quelqu'un souffla à l'oreille d'Erus. Il se retourna et leur sourit.

« Merci pour le sort, c'était marrant. »

« Donc il va rester comme ça pendant tout le dîner ? »

« Non, non, pas que tout le dîner ! » le corrigea Georges. « Tout le week-end et Lundi aussi. »

« Vous êtes vraiment diaboliques. »

« C'est ce qu'on arrête pas de te dire ! »

**XXXX**

« Hey, tu as déjà fini ton devoir ? »

Erus leva les yeux sur Eddie et acquiesça. Le Serdaigle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et grogna.

« Pas moi. Il va me tuer. »

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et Marcus les rejoignit bientôt, accompagné par un autre garçon de sa classe.

« Voici Damion. » présenta le Serdaigle à Erus.

« Et Damion, voici le génie, Erus. »

« Ne m'appelle pas génie ! »

Damion sourit brièvement avant de s'asseoir à leur table et de commencer à faire ses devoirs.

« Damion aime étudier. Il est d'un barbant ! »

« Ne dis pas que je suis ennuyant ! » protesta Damion.

« Oui, ne nous donne pas des noms. Nous n'avons rien fait pour le mériter. »

« Tu est bien trop intelligent et il est trop ennuyant. C'est votre faute, à vous. »

Aussi bien Damion qu'Erus l'assassinèrent du regard et Eddie soupira simplement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son travail.

**XXXX **

La nuit d'Halloween. Erus restait pensif. Draco et Cynthia parlaient à Pansy et Blaise mais le garçon ne désirait pas se joindre à leurs discussions. Après le dessert, le garçon s'excusa et quitta la table. Son frère et sa sœur de sang le regardèrent, un peu inquiets. il déclara juste être un peu fatigué.

Pendant qu'il traversait un couloir, il entendit soudain une voix :

_« Tuer … J'ai besoin de tuer ... »_

Erus s'arrêta net, choqué. 'Fourchelangue ?'

Erus regarda autour de lui et la voix résonna à nouveau. Il pressa son oreille contre le mur.

Il réfléchit : 'Un serpent ? Non, c'est trop gros. Un Basilic ? Attends, papa ne m'avait pas raconté quelque chose à propos d'un Basilic prisonnier dans le château ?'

_« Tuer … tuer … besoin de tuer … pour maître Tom ... »_

Les yeux de l'écolier s'ouvrirent grands.

'Maître Tom ?!'

Erus suivit la voix, presque collé au mur pour être en mesure d'entendre la voix jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un couloir plein d'eau. Il observa les alentours, surpris.

« Qu … ? »

Il la vit. Miss Teigne ... sans vie. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Il se rapprocha du chat, qui frôlait le corps au sol. Puis il eut la vision d'une phrase sur le mur :

**« La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte. Ennemies de l'héritier, prenez garde »**

Les mots résonnaient en Erus. Ces mots, encore et encore.

La légende sur la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard, la Chambre des Secrets. Tout était donc vrai ...

Un mouvement soudain lui fit regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose de gros se déplaçait vers lui. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux. Le doux sifflement du Basilicatteignit ses oreilles :

_« Un homme-enfant. Dois tuer ... »_

_« Je serai toi, je m'en irais, maintenant » _siffla en retour Erus à la créature.

Le serpent géant s'arrêta promptement. Des voix se firent entendre.

Erus avait besoin d'un plan et il en avait besoin, vite ! Une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit. Vite l'appliquer avant qu'il ne change d'idée.

_« Attaque-moi ! »_

Le serpent hésita.

_« Attaque-moi, serpent, personne ne doit savoir que je suis Fourchelangue ! »_

Le Basilic sembla accepter l'explication et Erus fut soulevé dans les airs avant que son dos ne rencontre violemment la pierre du mur. Sa respiration coupée, il tomba au sol. L'eau imbiba ses vêtements immédiatement mais il était trop étourdi pour se relever.

Les Basilics étaient forts, il s'attendait à une telle attaque.

Les voix et les pas s'arrêtèrent et Erus leva difficilement les yeux. Il y avait des étudiants de partout. Les bruits repartirent de plus belle. Des cris, des hurlements et la voix imposante des professeurs lui parvinrent. Il était trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils braillaient.

Un filet de sang coulait désormais sur son visage. Il tenta de se mettre en tailleur. Il échoua et retomba au sol. Quelqu'un cria son nom, quelqu'un qui avait une voix très ressemblante à celle de Severus. Puis tout devint noir.

Le silence ...

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours allongé dans le couloir, cette fois sur une parcelle de pierre sèche. Severus était agenouillé à ses côtés et Madame Pomfresh soignait sa blessure. La femme remarqua que ses paupières s'étaient soulevées.

« M. Riddle ? »

En réponse, il grogna.

« Il est réveillé, Albus »

Le directeur se rapprocha et Erus sentit les deux adultes près de lui. Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta lorsqu'Erus put enfin le voir et il l'appela :

« M. Riddle ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai vu Miss Teigne allongée sur le sol et je me suis approché » articula difficilement Erus.

Lui avait-on donné des anti-douleurs ? Ça devait être le cas parce le monde lui semblait bizarre.

« Des mots sur le mur puis quelque chose qui bouge contre moi. Je n'ai pas pu voir quoi. J'ai été projeté contre le mur. Ça fait mal, à propos. Je ne sais rien d'autre... »

Erus entendit ensuite Lockhart déclarer : « Il semblerait que Miss Teigne ait été pétrifiée »

« Oui » Le principal se tourna vers ses professeurs. « Une idée de ce qui aurait pu causer cela ? Sirius ? Gilderoy ? Votre avis ? »

« Un mage noir accompli mais il n'y a personne dans l'école, de ce niveau. Une autre suggestion serait une sorte d'animal … un Basilic, peut-être... »

« Il n'y a pas de Basilic en Angleterre ! » le contredit violemment Chourave.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Sirius, pas la peine d'être hostile. » dit le directeur.

L'animagusignora complètement le vieux sorcier et regarda ailleurs. Punaise, pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il déchirer en deux ?! Il remarqua Erus sourire un peu et comprit. D'un côté, il était toujours avec James mais de l'autre, il était avec Erus. Il n'avait aucune idée du camp qu'il devait choisir.

« Mais peu importe, je devrais être capable de faire en sorte de créer un remède avec des Mandragores. » déclara la femme replète, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, le soulageant grandement. « J'ai commencé à les faire grandir. Je peux faire un antidote. »

« Ce serait fortement apprécié, ma chère. » dit Dumbledore.

« Avec ton aide, Severus. » continua l'enseignante d'Herbologie. « Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce que tu sais. »

« Ce sera bon. Je pense qu'Erus a besoin de retourner dans sa chambre. »

« Oui, oui. » dit distraitement le plus vieux des sorciers réunis ici. « Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il attrape froid sur le sol. Amenez Miss Teigne à l'Infirmerie et nous irons tous au lit. Nous allons avoir besoin de toute notre énergie si nous voulons nous attaquer sérieusement au problème, demain. Argus, laisse-moi te ramener à tes appartements. »

**XXXX**

Erus essaya de marcher par lui-même mais il titubait toujours. Severus opta pour le simple : il le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu deviens lourd. » l'informa son parrain.

« Je grandis. » répondit Erus en mettant un bras autour du cou de Severus pour mieux répartir son poids.

L'homme le regarda :

« Qu'as-tu vraiment vu, tout à l'heure ? »

« C'était un Basilic et quelqu'un lui avait donné des ordres. » Il poussa un soupir. « Quelqu'un l'a trompé en lui faisant croire que c'était papa. »

Severus chancela sous le poids des mots. Il se força à continuer et cria presque :

« Quoi?! »

**XXXX**

Voili Voilou. Encore une fois, sorry pour ne pas mettre de RARs mais je promets de me rattraper, je vous le jure ( genre, ceux qui le demande, je pourrais peut-être leur faire parvenir un teaser du prochain chapitre, par exemple ;) )

Bonne fin de semaine et libre à vous de me laisser un petit mot mais sachez que cela serait fortement apprécié ( surtout en ce moment ). Bye à vous tous :D


	17. Interlude II

**Auteur **: Tiro, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: C**omme vous pourrez le remarquer, il s'agit d'un INTERLUDE … ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, je publie DEUX chapitres ! Contents ? **

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision_

**XXXX**

**Interlude n°2 : Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, Draco**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller voir du Quidditch ? »

« Parce que c'est Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! »

« J'ai juste envie de lire le livre que papa m'a envoyé ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas ! »

« Voulez-vous arrêter, vous deux ? »

Les frères de sang se tournèrent vers Cynthia. Elle soupira.

« Très bien, voilà ce que vous allez faire. Erus, lis ton livre. Draco, regarde le match. Nous pouvons te jeter un sort de silence pour que le son ne t'atteigne pas, Erus. »

« Nan, c'est bon. Si je peux lire mon livre, y'a pas de souci. »

« Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas, au fait ? » demanda le blond pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers le terrain.

« Je suis leur remplaçant. Et notre Attrapeur est bon. »

« Ouais, mais pas aussi bon que toi. »

« Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. C'est trop ennuyant. »

« Lire un livre est plus amusant ?! »

« Oui. »

Ils arrivèrent dans les tribunes et s'assirent avec Blaise. Erus prit une position confortable et ouvrit son livre. Il entendit Draco et Blaise parler mais put facilement passer outre. Après un moment, il leva les yeux de sa page et vit qu'il restait encore un petit moment avant que le match ne commence. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut quelques personnes. Eddie, Marcus et Damion s'étaient installés en plein milieu de supporters Serdaigles.

Erus ne connaissait personne appartenant à la Maison de Poufsouffles. Que des visages sur lesquelles il ne put mettre un nom. Il arriva à Gryffondor et ricana. Il reconnut la bande de Weasley et regarda autre part. Cela avait surpris beaucoup de monde lorsque les jumeaux s'étaient retirés de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais ils avaient eux-même dévoilé à Erus qu'ils n'aimaient pas spécialement ce sport.

Georges le repéra et lui fit de grands geste de la main. Erus répondit en faisant de même. A côté des jumeaux se trouvait leur petite sœur. Elle était assise en tenant fermement son sac contre elle. Erus pensa que c'était un peu étrange, comme attitude mais le match commença et il tourna finalement les yeux sur le terrain.

**XXXX**

Normalement, Sirius adorait le Quidditch. Il adorait voir Gryffondor gagner, aussi. Mais pour le moment … même Remus semblait inquiet.

« Qu'y a t-il, Patmol ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis Halloween, peut-être même avant ça »

« Lockhart me soûle, James m'énerve en pensant que je tourne mal, Albus m'énerve à me répéter sans cesse de ne pas protéger les Serpentards … La seul chose qu'ils font tous, c'est m'énerver ! Au moins, les élèves ne sont pas comme ça. Si ça avait été le cas, je serais retourné à Square Grimmaurd et je ne serais plus jamais sorti, même si ça signifie me faire insulter par ma mère chaque jour ! »

« Tu divagues. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça importait à quelqu'un. Tant que je reste un bon petit chien que l'on peut manipuler, personne ne me pose de questions... à partir du moment où je me mets à aboyer, ils sont sur moi. »

Remus regarda son ami avec surprise. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir de garder Sirius comme ami. Néanmoins, le loup-garou dit, amusé,

« Tu es dépressif ? »

« Peut-être. » répondit l'Animagus sans humour. « Mais je peux te dire une chose, Je ne suis plus le foutu chien de la Lumière ! Si je le devais, je m'enfuirai de l'école. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore peut trouver un nouveau professeur. »

Remus n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Peut-être que Sirius n'était pas aussi Blanc que ce qu'il croyait.

**XXXX**

Voldemort était extrêmement perplexe. Il détestait ressentir ça mais il était vraiment perdu. Punaise, mais qui avait donc ordonné au Basilic de faire ça ? Et pourquoi cette créature, au nom du ciel, croyait-elle que cette personne était lui ? Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur son bureau. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Lucius pénétra son bureau en catastrophe. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, apparemment.

« Je viens de vérifier si 'c'était' toujours là, comme tu me l'as demandé le mois dernier. »

« Oui et ?

« Ce n'est plus là ! Quelqu'un l'a volé ! »

**XXXX**

Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Bientôt, toutes les pièce s du puzzle s'assembleraient et il serait temps pour lui d'apparaître et d'annoncer publiquement qu'il avait le moyen de tuer Voldemort. Encore un tout petit peu et il aurait terminé.

Et toutes les personnes qu'il voulait mortes seraient tuées.

Parfait, comme plan.

**XXXX**

Ginny n'arrivait pas bien à se concentrer sur le match. Ses deux frères faisaient coucou à un garçon brun de Serpentard qui avait un livre dans les mains. Elle le connaissait et voulut lui faire un signe, elle aussi. Mais elle vit ses grands frères, Ron et Percy, fusiller du regard ses deux frères préférés. Elle n'osa donc pas. Elle serra un peu plus son sac contre elle, voulant juste partir d'ici.

**XXXX**

« Tu as vu l'attaque qu'a effectué Flint, au dernier moment ? Hilarante ! J'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un prenne leur visage en photo. »

Erus leva les yeux sur Draco, un peu perdu. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que les gens commençaient à se lever et à retourner au château.

Il regarda ses amis.

« Euh ... »

« Oui ? »

« Qui a gagné ? »

Silence radio. Blaise et Draco le fixèrent des yeux. Cynthia rigolait, Kyle secouait la tête et Pansy riait ouvertement, Millicent souriait juste.

Draco explosa :

« Tu n'as pas regardé ce foutu match ?! »

**XXXX**

Partez pas, partez pas, il reste encore un chapitre à lire xDD


	18. Le Troisième Locuteur

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Titre Original** : A Different Life

**Titre en Français** : Une Vie Différente

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Harry Potter se nomme Erus Riddle dans l'histoire.

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre : Le Troisième Locuteur**

Fin novembre. La neige avait commencé à tomber et les habituelles conversations de la fin d'année commencèrent, le plus important de tous les sujets étant Noël. Erus s'était complètement immergé dans le travail, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir à faire au mystère de l'identité du troisième locuteur de Fourchelangue avant qu'il n'ait une pause. Il savait déjà que son père s'informait sur cette personne, tout comme de nombreux Mangemorts. Il estimait qu'il avait déjà assez travaillé comme ça pendant sa première année. Il laissa donc à son paternel le boulot de recherche.

Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de contacter Noir, le vampire lui promettant de chercher de son côté.

**XXXX**

Un soir, durant de la mi-décembre, Erus était assis à sa place habituelle dans la bibliothèque, entouré de livres et de Cynthia. Elle progressait rapidement dans ses études et Erus était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas de devoirs à faire pendant les vacances. D'un côté, c'était bien. Elle pourrait passer plus de temps en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante. Il entendit la jeune fille pousser un long soupir, semblant énervé, ce qui attira l'attention d'Erus. Elle fit un petit geste de la tête et il suivit du regard ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Lockhart...

Erus soupira à son tour et détourna les yeux. Au moins, ce n'était pas lui que l'homme était venu voir à la place, il semblait rechercher un livre. Le garçon se demanda pourquoi l'homme se trouvait ici, en premier lieu. D'après Madame Pince, il ne venait là que très rarement et souvent contraint.

Erus, pour être honnête, n'était pas très intéressé par le but de cette visite dans la bibliothèque. Tant que l'homme restait loin de lui, cela convenait bien au garçon aux cheveux ébène.

Mais s'il avait su ce que Lockhart recherchait, il aurait sûrement voulu contacter son père au plus vite. Le plus vite possible...

**XXXX**

Dumbledore soupira lorsque la porte se referma. Il était en train de perdre Sirius, il le savait. L'homme était soudain devenu silencieux, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il refusait d'écouter le directeur et passait la plupart de son temps libre enfermé dans ses appartements privés. Le vieux sorcier se demandait quoi faire il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Sirius. Peut-être qu'il devrait le renvoyer et voir comment l'homme se sentirait ensuite ? Non, cela attirerait l'attention de Minerva et Dumbledore ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Il devait se débrouiller pour ramener Sirius sous son contrôle. Ou alors, il devrait revoir ses plans.

Il était aussi intrigué par Lockhart. L'homme semblait obsédé par quelque chose. Il savait que l'homme était un idiot mais maintenant, il agissait comme s'il était devenu fou. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi cet étrange intérêt pour la Chambre des Secrets et les Horcruxes ? Dumbledore devait savoir, il ne pouvait se permettre que quelqu'un détruise ses plans. Ses plans étaient parfaits et il ne laisserait personne les mettre à mal. Pas même ses propres pions.

**XXXX**

« Severus ? »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux de son bouquin et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand Remus entra dans son bureau.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je crois que Sirius est en train de virer vers les Ténèbres. » déclara rapidement le loup-garou. « Albus est venu me voir et il m'a dit que je devais faire quelque chose. Il disait que Sirius changeait ses plans et qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. »

« Ses plans ? »

« Il n'a jamais dit de quoi il parlait en disant ça. Severus, je crois que Sirius est en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le parrain d'Erus avant de se lever.

« Une lueur folle. Une lueur présente dans les yeux du vieil homme. Soit il veut que Sirius revienne de son côté, soit il va le tuer. »

**XXXX**

Sirius ne regardait plus son bureau. Les yeux dans le vide... sa plume toujours dans sa main.

L'encre était sèche mais il n'avait pas remarqué. Son visage, habituellement avenant, était maintenant crispé. Que devait-il faire, dans cette période trouble ? Il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter, désormais. Il était un Black, après tout ils étaient bien connus pour trahir facilement s'ils se retrouvaient dans une telle situation.

Il déposa sa plume. Dumbledore complotait sûrement sa mort, en ce moment-même. Pourtant, quel mal y avait-il à être neutre, putain ! Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Voldemort et lui demander une mort rapide.

**XXXX**

Erus ferma les rideaux de son lit et sortit du médaillon le miroir qui lui permettrait de contacter son père. Le visage de Voldemort apparut et le mage noir demanda à son fils :

« As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Black, récemment ? »

« A part le fait qu'il ressemble à un mort-vivant ? Pas grand chose... Pourquoi ? »

« Il semblerait que notre petit loup-garou pense que Black va être assassiné par le vieux con, dans peu de temps. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction. Mais ça se tient. Même Severus dit que Black agit de plus en plus bizarrement. Apparemment, il a déclaré à ton directeur qu'il souhaitait être neutre. J'imagine que le vieux con n'a pas apprécié. »

Erus était choqué. Sirius Black, ami de James Potter, un des partisans de la Lumière, se tournerait vers les Ténèbres ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Black, je veux dire. »

« Il semble qu'il préfère rester avec Remus qu'avec James Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous allons faire ? »

« Eh bien … Black pourrait nous être utile. De plus, je ne pense pas que Remus le veuille mort, s'il est allé voir Severus et qu'il lui a dit ça. »

« Très bien … donc, on va sauver un ancien Gryffondor ? » Erus rigola au ton pleurnichard que son père venait d'employer.

« Qui est un membre de la noble famille Black. » lui rappela-t-il.

« D'accord. »

**XXXX**

Ron était de plus en plus agacé. Ses deux frères jumeaux l'ignoraient et se trouvaient de plus en plus souvent en compagnie de ce fichu Riddle. Et même Ginny avait commencé à l'apprécier ! Oh, Ron l'avait vu le regarder fixement pendant les repas du soir. Il avait vu comment elle soupirait avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Riddle et son groupe, ses yeux s'éclaircissant brièvement, comme si elle avait préféré être avec eux plutôt qu'à la table des Gryffondors.

Un soir, il finit par craquer.

« Ginny, arrête de regarder ce salaud de Riddle ! » grogna-t-il.

La fille regarda son frère, surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un Serpentard ! »

« Ca ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il est mauvais. »

« Il t'est rentré dedans, non ?! »

« C'était un accident ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Tu es tellement stupide, Ron ! Mets de côté cette foutue rancune ! Fred et Georges le voient comme un ami et ta réaction ne servira finalement qu'à entretenir leur rage, si tu continues ainsi. ».

« Tu le protèges aussi ! Il te manipule ! »

« Comment ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne suis pas manipulée, c'est juste que je suis assise à côté d'un idiot ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se retira en grondant. Il lança un regard à la Table de Serpentard et vit Riddle la regarder. Le garçon plissa les yeux puis se tourna à nouveau vers le joueur de Quidditch de cinquième année à qui il parlait.

Le roux fulminait. Ils ne voyaient pas à quel point ce gosse était horrible ? Il allait leur montrer le vrai visage de Riddle...

**XXXX**

Erus regardait le paysage défiler rapidement pendant que Cynthia lisait une lettre provenant de Cygnirius. Son ami blond discutait avec Georges pendant que son frère s'entraînait à jeter un sort. Blaise était assis pendant qu'Eddie, à côté du Serpentard, écrivait quelque chose sur son parchemin.

La mixité des Maisons ne semblait pas rendre l'atmosphère désagréable.

Londres était proche quand les enfants commencèrent à descendre leurs valises. Miles pénétra dans leur cabine en souriant et souhaita à tous de bonnes vacances, avant de suivre son ami Kyle.

Marcus se dépêcha de leur dire au revoir avant de repartir à la recherche de son chat. Erus rétrécit sa valise et en fit de même pour celle de Blaise puisqu'il semblait ailleurs. Eddie rapetissa la sienne avant de se remettre à son écriture. Cynthia, quant à elle, rangea sa lettre avant de confier sa malle à Erus pour qu'il se charge de lui faire subir le même sort que les autres. Draco répéta le geste de ses camarades avant de jeter sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules. Fred et Georges, par contre, ne firent rien pour leur part, puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils récolteraient tous les deux un bon sermon de la part de leur mère, s'ils le faisaient.

Ils se mélangèrent avec les autres étudiants. Fred regarda autour de lui avant de murmurer au fils de Voldemort :

« Nous allons vous arranger une rencontre entre Bill et toi. Il a dit qu'il rentrait à la maison et il était plutôt curieux à ton propos. »

« Il nous a aussi félicité pour avoir mis Ron en rogne. Il est plutôt pas mal, niveau méchanceté, notre grand frère à nous ! »

« Les gobelins l'ont plutôt bien influencé » songea Fred. En entendant cela, Erus leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? C'est eux qui lui ont ouvert les yeux, c'est grâce à eux qu'il ne les voit plus comme les gentils. Oh, les voilà. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Les deux frères conseillèrent la prudence puis dirent au revoir avant de courir rejoindre le clan des personnes aux cheveux roux. Blaise repéra sa mère et leur dit au revoir.

« Eddie ! »

Le Serdaigle se tourna.

« Salut, maman. »

Les Serpentards se tournèrent à leur tour pour voir une femme aux cheveux bruns et avec les mêmes yeux marrons clairs que son fils. Mais son sourire était large et elle demanda :

« Oh, qui sont ces personnes ? »

« Voici Draco, Cynthia et Erus. Erus est avec moi en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et ces deux-là sont ses amis comme ils sont désormais mes amis. »

« Bonjour à vous. Mon nom est Diane et je suis contente de voir que mon grognon de fils se soit enfin trouvé des amis. »

« Je ne suis pas grognon, maman. » répliqua Eddie.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. Bon, ton père nous attend. » dit la femme. « J'imagine que je vous reverrai à l'avenir. Avant que Eddie ne termine son cursus. »

« Nous pourrons toujours aller le voir, à ce moment-là, madame. » dit poliment Erus.

« Oh, quel garçon bien élevé. J'aimerais que tu sois comme lui, Eddie. »

« Hé, Maman ! »

Les trois camarades de classe de Potion rirent du pauvre Serdaigle rougissant et ils se séparèrent. Cynthia regarda autour d'elle :

« Je vois Anastasia et je crois bien que ta mère est à côté d'elle, Draco. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux femmes qui les remarquèrent peu avant qu'ils ne soient devant elles.

« Les voilà ! » s'écria Anastasia avec sa morgue habituelle. « Bonjour mon chéri ! Oh, Cynthia, tu as grandi ! Et vous aussi, les garçons ! »

Lucius, Cygnirius et Tom furent bientôt visible. Erus fut prit dans une longue étreinte de son père qui finit par le relâcher.

« Aah, j'en avais besoin. » s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec bonne humeur.

« Pourquoi. » s'enquit Erus, amusé.

« Un père ne peut pas faire des câlins à son enfant, de temps en temps ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Je peux t'en faire d'autres, si tu veux. »

Voldemort lui sourit et regarda les autres.

« Allons-y. »

« Oui. » dit Cygnirius. « Dîner chez toi, ce soir ? »

« Oui, venez vers sept heures. Je pense que j'arriverai à faire venir Severus aussi. »

« Ah, bien. J'ai besoin de lui parler. » déclara le patriarche Malfoy.

Ils se séparèrent et Erus passa ses bras autour du cou du Lord pour qu'ils puissent continuer de partager ce moment tendre.

**XXXX**

Après l'étreinte habituelle de Fabella – elle vous serre tellement fort contre elle que vous n'arrivez presque plus à respirer – Erus alla dans sa chambre. Voldemort avait disparu dans son bureau, disant qu'il devait régler quelques détails.

Erus se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi. L' envie, maintenant, de ne jamais partir. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et sortit sa valise miniature de sa poche. Il l'agrandit et la posa sur le sol avant de se mettre en boule dans son lit et de s'endormir presque instantanément.

**XXXX**

« Erus ? »

Voldemort regarda dans le salon vide, se demandant où son fils pouvait bien être. Il monta les escaliers, pensant qu'il serait peut-être dans sa chambre.

Il était dans sa chambre, en effet. Endormi. Avec Nagini enrouléeautour de lui.

Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit mais le serpent, ressentant les vibrations, ouvrit malgré tout les yeux. Son corps se rétracta, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Elle vit ensuite de qui il s'agissait et elle se détendit. Le Lord Noir s'assit sur le lit et examina avec attention son fils. Le garçon avait lentement mais sûrement commencé à grandir. L'homme pouvait voir que son visage commencait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance, exactement comme l'avait fait le sien, au même âge. Mais la forme de ses yeux était toujours bien celle de Lily et il aimait cela. Ses propres yeux n'auraient pas été jolis sur le visage de son enfant.

Il traça doucement du doigt le contour de la joue, faisant s'étirer le jeune garçon.

« Salut, toi. Fatigué ? »

« Un peu. » répondit Erus avant de se recroqueviller contre le familier de Voldemort, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'animal. « Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure du dîner ? »

« Pas encore. » répliqua son père, passant sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils. « Ca fait seulement une heure que tu dors et tes cheveux sont déjà dans un drôle d' état. »

Il rejeta les couvertures sur lui : « Eh bien, désolé pour ça ! »

Voldemort rigola un peu avant de se remettre à caresser doucement la joue de son fils.

« Je te réveillerai pour le repas de ce soir. Rendors-toi. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla le matin de Noël lorsqu'une chouette frappa impatiemment contre sa fenêtre. Le brun se leva du lit, faisant, au passage, gémir d'inconfort Nagini, et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau vola à l'intérieur et déplia une patte à laquelle était attachée une missive. Il prit la lettre et l'animal secoua ses ailes pour dégager la neige qui s'était installée dessus. Erus la regarda et lui demanda :

« Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? »

La chouette lui lança un regard exprimant très clairement : 'Pas question que je sorte d'ici !'

« Bien. _Nagini, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de la manger. »_

_« Punaise ... »_

Erus observa un instant le serpent qui continuait de jurer avant d'invoquer un elfe de maison et de lui demander de l'eau ainsi que des friandises pour chouettes, ce qu'il lui apporta aussitôt. L'oiseau lui mordit gentiment le doigt en guise de remerciement avant de prendre de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Erus ouvrit le courrier :

_Salut, Seigneur !_

_Si tu ne l'as pas encore deviné, c'est Forge et moi. J'espère que la chouette t'a réveillé ! Bon, la vie chez nous est toujours aussi barbante … maman critique, papa critique, Ron hurle, Ginny est amoureuse, Percy est énervé, Charlie se tracasse pour le moindre truc et Bill déteste être chez nous. Il a les cheveux longs, maintenant, et même une boucle d'oreille ! Maman a dit qu'elle pouvait lui couper les cheveux s'il voulait. Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a tiré à cette idée ! Enfin, bref, il se demandait si tu serais en mesure de le rencontrer le 27, au Chaudron Baveur, aux alentours de midi. Il n'est pas encore prêt à rencontrer ton père mais si tu veux, tu peux emmener avec toi le vieil homme. _

Erus rit en lisant cela et poursuivit...

_Oh, et quelque chose d'intéressant pour ton vieil homme. Papa semble avoir une mission secrète de la part de Dumbledore. Cela concerne Lucius, le père de Draco. Tu ferais mieux de lui dire d'être prudent et que le Ministère pourrait venir faire une fouille chez lui. Dis-lui de se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait être considérer comme maléfique._

_Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, surtout à cette adorable dame en rouge._

_Gred et Forge_

Bien que quelques nouvelles soient bonnes, il n'aimait pas du tout celles qui concernaient Lucius. Il décida de le dire à l'homme immédiatement. Il s'habilla très vite et s'en fut. La maison était silencieuse et Erus sut sans prendre la peine de consulter l'heure que son géniteur dormait encore. Il était bien trop tôt pour l'homme, de toute façon.

Il courut jusqu'au salon puis jusqu'à l'âtre où brûlait un bon feu Il jeta de la Poudre de Cheminette et entra dans le feu, criant :

« Manoir Malfoy ! »

**XXXX**

Lucius fut brutalement réveillé par l'alarme l'informant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le Manoir par le biais du Réseau de Cheminées. Narcissa s'étira mais une petit mot doux et une caresse la rendormir aussitôt. Il jeta sur lui-même la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main et descendit rapidement les escaliers. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait seulement d'Erus.

« Erus ? » Il s'interrompit en bâillant, puis reprit : « Merlin, j'ai cru que c'était le Ministre qui était encore venu se plaindre de mon travail ... »

« J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Il capta bien évidemment la pleine attention de l'homme avec ces mots.

« Quoi ? »

« Lis ça. »

Il lui tendit la lettre. « Ca vient des jumeaux d'Arthur Weasley, Fred et Georges. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Le Malfoy s'assit, invitant le garçon à en faire de même et lut la missive. Son visage fit passer alors tant de choses... tant de couleurs, de fureur et de colère.

« Comment osent-ils ?! » siffla-t-il en se levant.

« Ça arrivera sûrement si tu n'es pas préparé à leurs venues. C'est pour ça que je suis venu directement après l'avoir lu. »

« Merci. Maintenant, je suis content de savoir que Tom s'est acheté une maison au cas où se genre de crise aurait lieu. Je devrais commencer dès maintenant à vider le Manoir. »

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Je ne serais pas contre mais ton père ne va pas se demander où tu es ? »

« Qui a dit que je serai le seul à aider ? »

**XXXX**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Voldemort, Severus et Cygnirius avait rejoint le Manoir Malfoy. Voldemort lut la lettre pendant que Lucius et Severus commençaient à retirer tout les objets de nature noire du sous-sol. Cygnirius préparait une chambre. Erus était assis dans un fauteuil, buvant du thé que Narcissa, qui s'était levée il y a peu, avait demandé aux elfes. La dite-femme était assise près de lui, une robe jetée par-dessus sa nuisette.

« Dumbledore n'abandonne jamais. » Il poussa un soupir.

« Narcissa, ça va prendre un moment, je pense que tu peux retourner dormir un peu. »

Elle les quitta une minute ou deux après qu'il ait annoncé cela et Erus se leva.

« Toi, tu retournes au Manoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il n'est que six heures ? Tu es réellement pénible quand tu es grincheux. »

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué » protesta vainement son fils.

« Oui, mais tu le seras à partir de dix-huit heures et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois comme ça. Tu me donnes pas mal de difficultés quand tu es dans cet état. Retourne à la maison nous allons nous débrouiller. »

Erus fit la moue mais obéit néanmoins, prenant la lettre des mains de son père. Il rentra au Manoir Riddle et était sur le point de remonter dans sa chambre quand il entendit un gémissement provenant des donjons. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant pourquoi les sorts de silence ne marchaient plus. Il haussa les épaules et alla voir de qui il s'agissait.

Le choc le fit s'arrêter net pendant quelques secondes puis il secoua la tête.

Petunia Dursley...

Elle l'aperçut et se mit à crier, son corps frêle essayant de mettre autant de distance possible entre eux deux dans la petite cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le garçon fit un pas en avant et regarda les cachots. Tout les autres prisonniers étaient fous ou morts. Il aurait besoin de dire à son père que l'endroit devrait être nettoyé. Il vit le corps de Vernon Dursley à quelques cellules de celle de sa femme et l'enfant s'interrogea sur la localisation de leur baleine de fils.

« Ne vous approchez pas. » chuchota véhément la femme brisée. « Ne vous approchez pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a laissé ici pour mourir ? » Il prit sa baguette dans ses mains.

Petunia le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça. Erus leva les yeux de la silhouette féminine. Six mois … cela faisait six mois qu'elle était là. Il avait le sentiment qu'il la connaissait mais rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Il leva sa baguette et se demanda s'il devait la tuer ou non.

Petunia ferma presque les yeux, ravalant un sanglot. Erus plissa les yeux elle était faible. Si faible. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle était juste une Moldue.

« Avada Kedavra. » souffla-t-il, puis il y eut le bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol.

**XXXX**

Dudley leva les yeux grands ouverts et terrifié lorsque le garçon fit tomber sur la pierre le corps de sa maman. Il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa maman était trop immobile.

Le garçon en face de lui rangea dans sa poche son étrange bâton et regarda ses alentours. Il fronça le nez de dégoût puis disparut de sa vue, sûrement pour remonter les escaliers. Dudley tremblait de tout ses membres qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il ici et pourquoi personne ne les avait trouvé ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa maman ne bougeait plus. Il essaya de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Aucun son ne sortait jamais de sa bouche.

**XXXX**

Voldemort entra dans son salon vers dix heures du matin, bâillant. Maudit soit son fils pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt ! Mais en même temps, c'était bien qu'il les ait réveillé si tôt. Plus vite les objets maléfiques seraient cachés, mieux ce serait pour Lucius et sa famille.

_« Maître ? »_

_« Qu'il y a t-il, Nagini ? »_

_« Erus a utilisé un Avada sur l'un des prisonniers. »_

Voldemort regarda son familier avec une attention renouvelée et celle-ci continua :

_« C'était la femme de cet été. »_

_« Oh, elle ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. »_

_« Et il voulait te demander de faire nettoyer les cachots et de relancer les sorts de silence. »_

L'homme hocha distraitement la tête et claqua une fois des doigts. Fabella apparut dans l'instant.

« Envoie deux elfes de maison nettoyer les donjons, fais-leur enlever les morts. » ordonna-t-il. « Et je veux un petit-déjeuner. Fais-en un pour deux et trouve une souris bien juteuse pour Nagini. »

« Oui, maître. »

_« Merci, maître. »_

_« Vas-y et attends. Je vais réveiller Erus. Maudit soit-il pour me faire travailler à Noël ! »_

Le serpent rigola rigola de sa façon bien à elle et rampa jusqu'au réfectoire.

Voldemort partit dans les étages.

Comme il s'y attendait, son fils était profondément endormi. Le Lord s'assit et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Erus grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva pressé contre son paternel.

« Papa ? »

« Bonjour. Je voulais te remercier pour les exercices de ce matin et je me fais maintenant ton esclave personnel pour te dire que le petit-déjeuner est sûrement servi. Est-ce que maître veut que je l'emmène au réfectoire, voire que je le nourrisse ? »

« Non, esclave. Je pense que je peux manger par mes propres moyens. Porte-moi, par contre … ça, ça me semble bien. »

« Espèce de gamin paresseux. » déclara Voldemort. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le soulever de son lit et de le placer dans ses bras de manière que son enfant soit confortablement installé. « Punaise, je serai content quand tu seras trop grand pour être porté, lorsque tu seras obligé de te bouger tes fesses pour descendre. »

« J'appellerai Fabella, elle m'adore. »

Voldemort grogna doucement et son garçon sourit. Le Lord descendit les escaliers.

« Nagini m'a dit que tu avais tué une femme. »

« Oui, elle criait. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Je l'aurais tué de toute façon, je pense. Elle était énervante. »

« J'espère vraiment que ton attitude ici est différente de celle que tu adoptes quand tu es à Hogwarts. »

« Non, je passe mes journées à courir dans les couloirs en criant qu'un jour, je les tuerai tous. » répliqua sarcastiquement Erus.

**XXXX**

Le dîner, ce soir là, fut la première fois où il y eut autant de monde dans le réfectoire. Il y avait Voldemort, Erus, la famille Malfoy, Blaise et sa mère, Pansy et ses parents, Cynthia, son oncle et sa tante, Severus, Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange. Les adultes ne firent pas un secret de la véritable identité de Voldemort.

Blaise et Pansy furent choqués de constater qu'Erus était le fils du Lord. Ils furent aussi choqués quand Voldemort explosa de rire après que Lucius lui ait dit quelque chose. Erus se rappela d'un soir de Noël, quand il était plus jeune, qui avait été loin d'être aussi amusant :

_Erus avait seulement quatre ans mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son père avait été de très mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était Noël ? Cependant, Erus avait appris à ne pas poser de questions lorsque l'homme se trouvait dans cet état-là. Il avait vu ce qu'il arrivait aux gens qui le faisaient et il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un Doloris._

_Mais quand même … c'était ennuyant et triste de fêter Noël tout seul. Même son parrain n'avait pas osé venir au Manoir Riddle. Erus avait dû manger tout seul, un simple dîner que Fabella lui avait cuisiné. Ce fut seulement plus tard, cette nuit-là, que le garçon osa s'approcher de son père, qui avait été dans le salon depuis au moins cinq heures. _

_Voldemort était assoupi. L'épuisement l'avait rattrapé et il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil. La position dans laquelle se trouvait sa nuque ne laissait aucun doute... il aurait un gros mal de tête, le lendemain matin. _

_Erus débattit intérieurement de ce qu'il devait faire. Son père l'attaquerait sûrement s'il le réveillait. Mais Erus ne voulait pas que son père ait mal à la tête non plus. Donc il tint bon, se rapprocha et tira doucement sur les robes de son père._

_L'effet fut immédiat. Erus cria lorsque le Doloris le frappa. Son petit corps s'effondra par terre et ses yeux se révulsèrent. La douleur était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir exister. La mort serait plus clémente._

_Le sort fut levé après seulement un instant mais cela laissa Erus se sentir plus faible que jamais. Il hoqueta pour faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons et sentit du sang commencer à couler de son nez. Des bras le soulevèrent avec précipitation et il entendit les cris frénétiques de son père. Il eut l'impression que son père hurlait son prénom. L'enfant voulut répondre mais sa propre voix refusa de lui obéir. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide à chaque instant et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Puis l'obscurité fut tout ce dont il se rappela._

_Erus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit. Son grognement alerta Voldemort, Lucius et Severus. Ils s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, Severus fournissant au garçon un anti-douleur. Le garçonnet entendit vaguement son père qui n'arrêtait plus de s'excuser._

_La seule chose qu'il réussit à dire fut :_

_« Papa … Je ne voulais pas que tu ais mal à la tête, c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Et je voulais te donner quelque chose. »_

_Erus n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer avant, mais le Lord était bel et bien en train de sangloter. Lucius dut le soutenir. Il réussit à demander à Erus ce qu'il avait voulu lui donner. Erus regarda autour de lui, désorienté..._

_...avant de pointer du doigt un paquet._

_Il marmonna « Bella m'a aidé à l'obtenir. »._

_Voldemort n'avait jamais oublié ce jour, Erus le savait. Le cadeau avait été un collier mais pas un simple collier. Il avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même et c'était un collier qui vous affichait fier locuteur de langue des serpents._

_Voldemort n'avait pas parlé pendant le reste de la nuit, s'étant contenté de s'asseoir et de tenir son fils contre lui. Il ne pleurait plus mais ne souriait pas non plus. Il avait simplement gardé Erus contre lui. Lucius et Severus l'avait dit à Erus, quelques années plus tard, puisqu'ils étaient restés pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien. Après cela, Voldemort n'avait plus jamais été en colère à Noël, même si tout ce qu'il voulait était de tuer la première personne qu'il voyait._

« Erus ? »

Le garçon aux orbes émeraude leva les yeux sur son père, qui le regardait avec perplexité.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas touché à ta nourriture depuis au moins cinq minutes. »

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Quelles genres de pensées ? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

**XXXX**

Après le dîner, toute la compagnie se dirigea vers le salon et les cadeaux. Erus était assis à côté de son père et se pelotonnait avec joie contre lui, avec Nagini étalée sur leurs genoux. Le serpent sifflait doucement, se plaignant des gosses bruyants, ce qui faisait rire Erus. Voldemort changea de position pour pouvoir rapprocher un peu plus de lui son fils, la tête de celui-ci tombant sur son épaule.

Bellatrix divertissait les enfants en lançant quelques sorts étranges qu'elle avait créé pendant sa scolarité et les frères Lestrange étaient ses victimes. Son mari, Rodolphus, essaya vainement de se cacher derrière Lucius mais le blond, ne voulant pas être une victime lui aussi, s'écarta de son chemin et fit ainsi rire tout le monde.

Le garçon brun toucha du bout des doigts la nouvelle robe que Severus lui avait offert et le bracelet que son père lui avait donné. Le Lord sirotait du Whisky-pur-feu et ne le remarqua pas. Nagini s'était endormie, leur rendant presque impossible le fait de bouger, à moins qu'ils ne réveillent le familier.

Plus tard, cette nuit, Pansy, Blaise et leur familles s'en allèrent. Lucius et Narcissa auraient beaucoup de choses à faire le lendemain. Ils décidèrent que Draco resterait dormir. La famille Bellum, quant à elle, rentra chez elle après avoir promis que Cynthia reviendrait le lendemain.

« Et si vous alliez au lit, vous deux ? » proposa Voldemort.

Erus leva ses yeux vert sur lui et bâilla à la place de répondre. Les garçons s'exécutèrent et laissèrent Voldemort seul dans le salon avec Nagini. Quand ils furent partis, Le Lord Noir se leva, éveillant son familier.

_« Maître ? »_

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais juste lire un peu avant d'aller me coucher. »

Elle savait qu'il allait faire des recherches sur la troisième personne pouvant parler la langue des serpents mais choisit de ne pas le questionner.

**XXXX**

Erus se fit un chemin jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où il repéra le Weasley assez rapidement. Il était assis dans un coin, mangeant son déjeuner. Le garçon se glissa sur le chaise en face de lui et Bill leva les yeux sur lui.

« Bill Weasley ? »

« Ouaip, c'est moi. Vous êtes Erus ? »

« Oui. Tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie et j'en ferai de même avec vous. »

« Bien. »

« Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu étais fatigué de la Lumière. »

« Je le suis. Qu'est-ce que ton camp a à offrir ? »

« La vérité. » Erus se pencha en avant. « Je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité mais je pense qu'un autre espion serait bien. »

« Un autre ? »

« Nous en avons infiltré déjà quatre dans l'Ordre et nous prévoyions de prendre avec nous Sirius Black »

« Pourquoi lui ? N'est-il pas Blanc comme neige ? »

« Eh bien, il ne fait plus partie du camp de Dumbledore. Il est neutre mais mon directeur n'en est pas satisfait. »

« Que serait-je supposé faire, si jamais j'intègre ton camp ? »

« Pas grand chose, au début. » l'informa Erus. « Je ne peux pas donner les détails puisque c'est mon père qui contrôle presque tout. Mais tu n'auras pas à espionner tes parents si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je sais déjà que les jumeaux s'en occupent. » Il sourit un peu avant de recommencer à manger. Ils parlèrent à voix basse pendant un petit moment avant que le plus vieux des deux ne déclare : « D'accord, je rencontrerai ton père. »

« Génial. » s'écria Erus. « Je t'enverrai une chouette. »

**XXXX**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à leur fin.

Voldemort ne savait toujours pas qui était cette personne qui, comme lui, pouvait comprendre et parler la noble langue des serpents. Il en était extrêmement frustré. Erus avait essayé de l'aider mais même Noir n'avait pas su leur prodiguer des réponses.

Les père et le fils étaient assis dans leur salon, Erus faisant pianoter ses doigts tout en complétant le dernier de ses devoirs. Voldemort consultait encore une fois tous les livres qui concernaient le Fourchelangue, s'arrachant presque les cheveux de ne rien trouver. Le garçon scruta son père des yeux, puis Nagini qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de son maître.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire :

_« Tu ne connais pas la Chambre des Secrets ?! »_

_Un Erus âgé de sept ans secoua la tête en réponse à l'exclamation du serpent géant et elle siffla longuement de nombreuses injures avant de crier à Voldemort de 'venir ici immédiatement' L'homme arriva rapidement, fixant des yeux son familier. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Nagini criait, Voldemort n'en était que trop conscient._

_« Parle de la Chambre des Secrets à ton fils MAINTENANT ! » ordonna la femelle. « Ou sinon ... »_

_Le Lord regarda avec peur son serpent puis son fils._

_« Très bien, comment en êtes-vous venus à ce thème ? »_

_« Nous étions en train de parler et le sujet de la chambre est apparu. » répondit son fils. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »_

_« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui apprends ?! » siffla Nagini avec colère, Voldemort grimaçant à son ton._

_« J'allais lui en parler. Juste pas maintenant. Mais bon, si tu insistes ... »_

_« Je n'insiste pas, maître, je l'ordonne ! »_

_Le mage noir souleva Erus du sol et s'installa sur un canapé. Erus tourna ses grands yeux sur son père et celui-ci commença :_

_« Je t'ai déjà parlé des quatre fondateurs, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ouaip, Godric le brave, Rowena l'intelligente, Helga la loyale et Salazar le sournois. » déclara fièrement Erus, content de sa mémoire._

_« Salazar le sournois … qui t'a appris ça ? »_

_Erus le pointa du doigt « Toi. »._

_« Tu dois confondre avec autre chose, alors. »_

_« Tu l'as défini en tant que sournois ! » s'insurgea Erus._

_« PEU IMPORTE … les quatre fondateurs ont bâti Hogwarts et ont appris aux sorciers et aux sorcières à utiliser au mieux leurs pouvoirs. Exactement comme toi, dans quelques années. Mais il eut un désaccord. Salazar voulait être plus strict sur le choix des sorciers admis. Il ne voulait que des Sang-Purs. Il ne voulait pas de Nés-Moldu à Hogwarts et il n'était même pas sûr d'accepter les Sang-mêlés. »_

_« Mais tu es un Sang-mêlé et tu es très fort ! » protesta Erus._

_« Eh bien, il ne le savait pas. Laisse-moi continuer. Ils commencèrent à se disputer et Salazar quitta le château, non sans avoir laissé un souvenir de lui. Il a construit une chambre, cachée de tous. Il affirma que seul son héritier serait capable de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur de la chambre, il a aussi laissé une créature si puissante que rien ne pourrait la tuer. »_

_« Rien du tout ? »_

_« Si... Il y a des solutions face à cette chose. » admit le Lord. _

_« Il a appelé cette chambre la Chambre des Secrets et elle est restée inviolée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Hogwarts. »_

_« Tu as ouvert la chambre ? » s'enquit Erus avec les yeux écarquillés d'excitation._

_« Oui. La créature était un Basilic, une créature extrêmement noble avec des yeux qui te tuent en un instant. Attends un peu, je vais chercher un livre qui te donnera des informations sur eux. »_

_Son père partit retirer un livre de la bibliothèque. Erus s'installa sur le genoux de son père, quand celui-ci revint . L'homme ouvrit le livre. Nagini se pencha sur l'épaule de son maître pour pouvoir lire, elle aussi._

Erus cligna des yeux et vit Nagini l'examiner du regard. Le serpent se glissa jusqu'à lui et s'installa à ses côtés, sur la table. Voldemort ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil.

« Papa est encore énervé ? » chuchota-t-il au serpent. Nagini acquiesça et posa sa tête sur le bois de la table.

Erus était sur le point de recommencer à travailler quand quelque chose lui revint. Sa plume s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et il inspira soudainement. Aussi bien Voldemort que son familier levèrent les yeux.

« Elle tenait son sac contre elle » chuchota le fils du Seigneur Sombre. Voldemort fronça les sourcils mais le garçon ne le remarqua pas. Il se rappela d'une discussion avec les jumeaux :

_« Elle agit bizarrement. »_

_« Bizarrement de quelle façon ? » s'enquit le brun._

_« Elle est nerveuse. Elle tient très souvent son sac de cours contre elle. »_

_« Elle a l'air malade, des fois » continua Georges. « Comme si elle allait vomir. »_

_« Percy n'arrête pas de l'emmener à Pomfresh mais il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec elle. »_

« Tient très souvent son sac de cours contre elle »... les yeux dans le vague.

« Erus ? » Voldemort se leva, commençant à s'inquiéter de l'attitude de son fils.

« Comment est-ce qu'une personne réagit quand elle est possédée ? » l'interrompit son enfant.

« Elle devient nerveuse, constamment sur ses gardes, même paranoïaque. Elle donne l'impression d'être malade. »

« Oh Merlin... »

« Erus, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Papa, pardonne-moi de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu as perdu un de tes Horcruxes ? »

Les yeux de son père s'ouvrirent grands et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il ne put pas répondre. Le garçon l'observa avec attention puis laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, ses cheveux suivants le mouvement.

« Donc tu en as perdu un, pas vrai ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Lucius dit qu'il a été volé. » répondit son paternel. « Mon journal avec un morceau de mon âme à dix-sept ans. J'étais plutôt violent, à cette époque-là donc je pense qu'il ne se sera pas gêné pour posséder quelqu'un, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Un journal. » Un autre souvenir :

_« Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'un de ses ami il est parfait, il est gentil, il aime quand elle lui dit qu'elle voudrait être à Serpentard. Elle dit qu'elle peut lui parler de toi, Erus, et qu'il ne devient pas fou de rage, comme Ron ou Percy. »_

« Papa, est-ce que ce morceau-là est conscient ? Est-ce que ce jeune toi est conscient du fait que je suis ton fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé à le demander à ma propre âme. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ginny Weasley. Je crois que tu l'as possédé. ».

**XXXX**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Une tite review ?

Encore une fois, je m'excuse platement de ne pas faire de RAR mais laissez-moi vous rappelez une petite chose, ceci est une **traduction** donc je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de changer quoi que ce soit dans l'histoire ( Pas que l'envie m'en prenne, je vous assure ! J'adore l'histoire telle qu'elle est ;) Sauf à un petit moment mais je vous en ferai part quand on y sera )

Ensuite, merci. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment. Vous êtes … hum … géniaux/adorables/choupinous tout plein et j'en passe. Non, sérieusement, je vous adore :DDD

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à bientôt, chers lecteurs :)


	19. Le Club de Duel, Interrogations

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **:** Salut tout le monde :) Merci pour vos reviews pour les deux derniers chaps, c'est toujours aussi gentil de soutenir la pauvre petite traductrice que je suis et qui subis pas mal de pression dû à son bac blanc de français ... et de sciences, par la même occasion ... Pas cool, hein ? ^^" Fin bref, merci à vous tous et je vous promets que je me remets aux RAR au prochain chap, c'est juré !**

** Je me suis mise à une nouvelle trad, ça dirait à certains que je poste le premier chap ? Si oui, faites moi signe ;)**

** Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas ma verve habituelle en ce moment mais faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis morte de fatigue. Bon, ok, bref, Bonne lecture à vous :D**

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Seize : Club de Duel, Interrogation et Décisions**

Erus revit la mère d'Eddie avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train. Elle rencontra Voldemort et fut heureuse de pouvoir le complimenter sur la façon dont il avait élevé son fils. Eddie leva les yeux au ciel et sourit au deuxième année. Voldemort tira ensuite son fils hors de la foule et se pencha sur lui.

« Rappelle-toi. » commença l'homme.

« Oui, je dois prendre le journal à Ginny. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'ait non plus. Et ne torture pas Lucius pour ça tu ne lui as pas dit de le faire garder jour et nuit. »

Voldemort soupira et serra les poings : ce n'était l'envie qui lui en manquait.

« Garde ça pour quelqu'un d'autre » l'avertit Erus. « Ou alors, je ne serai pas content. »

« Oh, je suis terrifié … j'en tremble presque ! » Il haussa un sourcil pour démentir ses propres paroles.

« Ha ha, très drôle. Bon, je dois y aller. Je te parlerai plus tard. »

Le Lord le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de le relâcher et l'enfant disparut avant que son père ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**XXXX**

Erus décida de garder pour lui ce qu'il arrivait à Ginny. Il avait d'abord besoin de preuves. En même temps, il se demandait comment, par la Barbe de Merlin, elle avait bien pu se faire posséder par le journal contenant l'âme de son père. Lui volait-il de l'énergie, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le garçon remarqua à peine Draco, Cynthia, Blaise et Pansy entrer dans le compartiment qu'il s'était choisi.

« Allo, allo ? Erus ? Y a quelqu'un ? » Le blond fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de son camarade de chambre et celui-ci émergea de ses songes.

« Quoi ? »

« Aïe, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi, ce matin ? » Le fils Malfoy s'assit.

« Non, mais par contre, le mal de tête que je me coltine depuis ce matin ne va pas améliorer mon humeur. Il ne veut pas dégager. Même une potion contre ça ne m'a pas soulagé ... »

Prudents, ils ne l'embêtèrent plus.

**XXXX**

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'Erus ne puisse s'approcher de la jeune fille rousse. Elle se dépêchait toujours de retourner à son dortoir et cela agaçait profondément le garçon. Comment, par l'enfer, était-il censé avoir accès au journal sans devoir l'attaquer ?!

Puis, à un dîner, Cynthia s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

« Ils ont monté un club de duel. »

« Qui ça, ils ? » demanda distraitement Erus, plongé dans son bouquin.

« Lockhart et Potter. Et tous les élèves doivent aller à la première rencontre, selon les années. Sinon, ils nous donneront une retenue. »

« Attends. C'est un club mais on doit tous y aller ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

« On doit tous y aller la première fois que ça aura lieu, sinon on aura une retenue soit avec Potter, soit avec Lockhart. » intervint Draco en se laissant tomber sur le banc, à leurs côtés. « Le seul point positif est qu'il y aura Sev et Black. »

Sirius. Erus devait absolument savoir avec qui il était avant que la première rencontre n'ait lieu.

« Quand est-ce que c'est, la première fois ? »

« Cette nuit. »

'Merde …'

**XXXX**

Sirius fronça les sourcils quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, à une heure avancée de la soirée. Il se leva de sa chaise, sortit sa baguette, prudence oblige, et héla :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ouvrez la porte, Black. »

La jeune voix le surprit mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Erus se précipita à l'intérieur de son bureau.

« Placez un sort de silence sur votre bureau, s'il vous plait. Sinon, demain, nous sommes tous les deux morts. »

L'homme le scruta longuement avant de s'exécuter à nouveau.

« Maintenant, parle ! » lui ordonna Sirius.

« Dans quel camp êtes-vous, la Lumière ou les Ténèbres ? »

« Entre les deux, dirons-nous ... » marmonna l'homme en faisant les cent pas.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire. »

« Je penche plus vers l'Obscurité que vers la Lumière. » l'informa Sirius. « James est manipulé par Dumbledore mais ne s'en rend même pas compte. Remus a été assez sensé pour s'éloigner de nous. »

« Est-ce que vous voudriez être avec Remus ? »

« Comment se fait-il que tu prononces son prénom ? »

« Parce qu'il est dans mon camp depuis un petit moment, maintenant. »

« Ton camp ? »

« Mon camp. » affirma le garçon.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je lui ai dit la vérité au sujet de ma mère »

« Qu- ? »

« Je suis le fils de Lily, Sirius. Elle m'a appelé Harry avant que mon père ne m'enlève de cet endroit. »

Sirius ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'enfant.

« Tu es … Harry ? »

« Oui. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es mon parrain, d'une certaine façon. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, même si j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? »

« Parce que Remus ne veut pas que tu meurs des mains de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme va te déclarer noir puis après ta mort il annoncera que tu étais dangereux et plus rien ne lui arrivera. Ta mort n'aura comme conséquence que l'obtention d'un loup-garou brisé et nous ne voudrions pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius le regarda longtemps.

« Très bien, Erus … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

**XXXX**

Ron avait choisi d'ignorer ses frères tant qu'ils aimeraient Riddle. Il ne les aiderait d'aucune manière en fait, il allait rapporter les moindres faits et gestes de Fred et de Georges dès qu'il le pourrait. Ginny était encore dorloté par Percy mais c'était seulement parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre par sa mère. Heureusement, Ron ne recevait jamais ce genre d'ordres. En plus, il détestait entendre Ginny parler de son nouvel ami et de Riddle. Elle parlait toujours de cet imbécile de Riddle, à quel point ce serait bien d'être avec lui, à quel point toutes les filles de Gryffondors l'énervaient, bla, bla, bla … Le roux détestait sa sœur. Elle était agaçante.

Mais, alors que l'année avançait, il remarqua qu'elle était de plus en plus pâle à chaque fois qu'elle descendait manger, qu'elle ne parlait à personne, qu'elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il devait admettre qu'il en était un peu inquiet, convaincu que c'était de la faute de ce foutu Riddle.

Il allait leur montrer à tous, quel monstre il était, ce Serpentard, ce soir-là, au club de duel.

**XXXX**

Erus soupira lorsqu'ils s'assirent. Un club de duel où l'on était obligé de venir la première fois ?! Heureusement, ils ne seraient pas forcés d'aller aux prochaines rencontres. Il était évident qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans ce fichu club. Cynthia poussa elle aussi un soupir d'agacement et Draco marmonna :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là … ? »

« On ne veut pas avoir de retenue avec Potter ou l'autre. » répondit Erus, pragmatique.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Black ? »

« Je vous en parlerai plus tard. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit hier aussi ! »

« Je vous en parlerai ce soir. » Le brun leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Bien. »

« Tout le monde est là ? » cria Lockhart en leur décochant son fameux sourire étincelant. Erus eut soudain envie de lui jeter des sorts. N'importe quoi tant que ce sourire s'effaçait de ce visage. « Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous dans ce petit club de duels que nous avons monté et je suis content de voir tant d'entre vous. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » marmonna Erus. « Nous sommes là parce que VOUS nous avez donné l'ordre de venir ! »

« Nous avons senti qu'à cause de l'attaque sur la pauvre Miss Teigne, vous auriez besoin de vous préparer à n'importe quoi. » continua-t-il en décochant son sourire à tout va, ce qui fit grogner doucement Cynthia, à ses côtés. « James et moi sommes les deux directeurs de ce club et pour nous aider, nous aurons à nos côtés M. Snape et M. Black. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient silencieusement près de la porte alors que Lockhart et Potter se trouvaient sur le podium.

« Je voudrais que vous commenciez dès maintenant, un travail en binôme. James et moi ferons les groupes puis vous débuterez. Nous vous préciserons les sorts que vous serez autorisés à utiliser. »

Ils commencèrent à mettre par deux tous les élèves et Erus cria presque d'indignation lorsque James le plaça avec Ron. Le roux le regarda.

« Plus aussi prétentieux quand on te donne des ordres, hein ? »

« La ferme, Weasley. Plus tu aboies, plus tu montres que tu ne mords pas »

« Ta gueule ! »

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'Erus adorait rendre le roux fou de rage !

« Très bien. » Par cette phrase, Lockhart attira leur attention. « Nous allons maintenant vous dire quels sorts vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas utiliser. Commencez mais, s'il vous plaît, ne blessez personne »

Ron ricana, Erus haussa un sourcil. Draco bâilla, faisant enrager Seamus. Cynthia souffla, Lavande la fusilla des yeux.

« Dégainez vos baguettes ! » cria James.

Ron dégaina la sienne et Erus prit sa baguette dans sa main. Des sorts et des malédictions fusèrent et Ron cria son préféré :

« Stupéfix ! »

« Protego. » bâilla Erus, bloquant l'attaque. « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Cela mit Ron dans une rage folle et il invoqua un serpent. Au début, le brun se demanda pourquoi il avait fait apparaître un ovipare puis il vit de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

« Un mamba noir » déclara Ron, fier de lui. « Une morsure et tu meurs »

Plusieurs élèves crièrent et s'enfuirent à la vue de la créature invoquée. Erus l'entendit paniquer :

_« Mais putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui a osé interrompre mon repas ?! Celui avec les cheveux de jais ? »_

Erus réalisa que le mamba parlait de lui. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur un genou, comme s'il s'agenouillait devant le serpent. Celui-ci le regarda étrangement. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il tentait, pour la première fois, de dire qu'il pouvait parler le Fourchelangue, sans pour autant le dire ouvertement. S'agenouiller devant un serpent était une preuve de respect que seuls les locuteurs de la noble langue des serpents leur témoignaient. Les mambas noirs étaient intelligent, Erus le savait. Il comprendrait qu'il lui montrait du respect ou alors, il passerait outre et attaquerait malgré tout. Ils étaient connus pour cela, aussi.

Toutefois, le serpent inclina presque imperceptiblement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Erus recula lentement et la créature se tourna vers les autres personnes.

Provoquant encore plus de cris.

« Calmez-vous ! C'est seulement un serpent ! » hurla James pour se faire entendre.

« Une morsure et vous êtes morts ! » répliqua Erus. « C'est un mamba noir et nous n'avons pas d'antidote à leurs venins. Restez loin de lui et tout ira bien ! Arrêtez de crier vous ne voyez pas que vous le rendez encore plus agressif ?! »

Les élèves ne l'écoutèrent pas et Erus vit à quel point cela commençait à l'énerver. Il prit alors la décision qui lui semblait s'imposer.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'au serpent. Des gens lui crièrent de s'arrêter, d'autres d'y aller. Cela dépendait de leur statut, Gryffondors ou Serpentards. Erus se baissa avec lenteur et, toujours aussi doucement, il tendit sa main au serpent, comme s'il lui offrait son amitié. Il essaya de lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Les mambas noirs étaient magnifiques et aucun membre de cette espèce, même invoqué, ne méritait d'être tué. La femelle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Erus se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer un mot. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il parlait cette langue. Mais elle refusa de bouger. Erus se risqua à ouvrir la bouche, et chuchota un imperceptible :

_« Viens. »_

Le mamba le fixa de ses orbes. Elle avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était bien Fourchelangue. Finalement, le serpent se rapprocha et s'entoura autour de son bras. Erus en fit un bon spectacle en étant très, très lent et prudent dans ses mouvements même si il savait qu'elle prenait du bon temps et qu'elle ne le mordrait pas. Il se tourna vers Sirius, qui était le plus près des quatre adultes.

« Renvoyez-le chez lui, professeur. »

C'est ce qu'il fit et, immédiatement, la tension se relâcha. James attrapa fermement le bras d'Erus et cria :

« La rencontre d'aujourd'hui est terminé ! Revenez la semaine prochaine ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas obligatoire uniquement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Draco.

« Et pourriez-vous lâcher Erus ? »

« La ferme » siffla l'homme. « Vous viendrez ! »

La jeune cousine du brun balança « Vous ne me verrez pas la semaine prochaine. Et relâchez Erus ! »

« Il vient avec moi » l'informa perfidement James.

« Non, je ne viens pas avec vous. Je n'ai rien fait. » Il se libéra de la poigne de fer du professeur de Quidditch.

« Tu as tenu un serpent dans tes mains ! »

« Est-ce un crime, de nos jours ? » A cela, James n'eut pas de réponse à lui prodiguer. « Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez rien contre moi, alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas venir avec moi et parler au directeur, maintenant ! »

« Non, je ne viendrais pas. S'il veut me parler, il peut le faire lui-même. Je ne veux pas lui parler »

James essaya de l'attraper à nouveau mais le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude se précipita vers Severus. La maître des potions regarda Potter avec des yeux glaciaux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? »

« Il va chez le directeur ! » répliqua James.

« Il n'a rien à dire au principal. C'est pourquoi tu n'as aucune raison de l'y emmener. »

Le Gryffondor grinça « Va te faire foutre, Snape. Dégage, il a parlé au serpent. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dire un seul mot au serpent. Tu as des témoins qui pourront l'affirmer ? »

« Tout à fait ! Ce gosse a parlé à ce foutu serpent ! »

« Ne te trompe pas » siffla l'ami de Tom. « Et son père a donné des ordres stricts : Erus n'ira pas voir Dumbledore sans qu'il soit présent. Et je doute que tu veuilles le faire venir à Hogwarts pour rien. »

James le foudroya du regard. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir et Severus dit à Erus :

« Erus, aux donjons. Pas d'arrêt en chemin ! »

« Oui, monsieur. Venez, Cynthia, Draco »

Ses deux amis le suivirent. James se retourna vers Severus et lui cracha :

« Ce que tu viens de dire n'était que des mensonges. »

« Non, ce n'en était pas. » Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. « Oui, c'est vrai, Potter. Le père d'Erus Riddle a trop de méfiance envers nous tous pour ne serait-ce que permettre à Erus d'être seul en présence du directeur. Quant à moi, j'ai des corrections à faire. Bonne nuit, j'espère que tu vas bien cauchemarder ! »

Avec ceci, le maître des potions s'en fut.

**XXXX**

Erus fixait du regard les peintures aux murs.

« Mon père doit être là ! Je vous le rappelle» cracha le garçon.

« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Je veux juste que nous discutions, tout les deux. »

« Il n'y aura pas de discussion, monsieur. Pas sans mon père. »

« Ce serait vraiment embêtant si ton père devait lâcher tout ce qu'il était en train de faire juste parce que je veux que nous discutions. »

« Vous pouvez aussi laisser tomber la discussion et me laisser partir. J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller. »

La porte se verrouilla. Erus fit volte-face et se retrouva face à la baguette du vieil homme. Le garçon manqua de souffle. Est-ce que l'homme était fou ?!

Soudain, James et un Auror sortirent d'une petite porte.

« Maintenant » l'homme ne souriait plus du tout. « Nous allons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Assieds-toi. »

« Je préfère rester debout » déclara Erus, glacial.

« Assieds-toi ! » siffla James.

« On ne me donne pas d'ordres » rétorqua sur le même ton l'enfant.

« Qu'il reste debout, s'il en a envie. » s'interposa le directeur. « Peu importe ce qui le met à l'aise. »

« Ce qui me mettrait à l'aise serait que vous déverrouilliez cette porte et me laissiez partir. »

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es suspecté de parler Fourchelangue »

« Fourche-quoi ? » Erus était bon à jouer la comédie. « Euh … la langue des serpents, c'est ça ? Celle que Salazar Serpentard connaissait ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne parle pas ce langage. »

« Des conneries ! » s'écria James. « Je t'ai vu le parler ! Tu incitais clairement le serpent à venir vers toi ! »

« Mais où étiez-vous hier ?! Je n'ai pas parlé ce langage parce que je ne connais pas cette langue ! J'aime juste les serpents, c'est tout ! »

« Peux-tu confirmer cela, soumis au Veritaserum ? »

« Ca va trop loin ! » s'écria Erus. « Laissez-moi sortir ! »

« Davy, le sérum. »

L'Auror se rapprocha et sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille. Erus savait que cela arriverait. Il n'était pas immunisé contre ce sérum, pas encore, du moins. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait révéler quelque chose à Dumbledore. Mieux valait cela que des informations primordiales. Il arracha son collier, surprenant les trois hommes, élargit le miroir et cria dessus :

« Père ! »

Silence, mais seulement pendant un instant. Le miroir produisit un drôle de bruit, alertant Erus que son père passait au travers. Du miroir sortit une épaisse fumée noire et un instant plus tard, Voldemort se tenait là, près de son fils. Il regarda autour de lui. Il devina immédiatement la présence du sérum :

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez interroger des enfants avec un sérum dangereux, M. Dumbledore. »

« M. Riddle. » répondit le directeur. « Je ne savais pas que votre fils avait un miroir à double face. »

« Et maintenant, je suis content de lui en avoir donné un » siffla Voldemort. « Le Ministère va entendre parler de cette histoire. »

Il arriva devant la porte verrouillé, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Erus en resta bouche bée. Dumbledore ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'Auror déglutit péniblement. James se rétracta sur lui-même. Le Lord prit la main de son fils et avertit le vieil homme.

« Ne t'approche plus de mon enfant, Dumbledore. Autrement, tu te retrouveras dans une jolie petite cellule à Azkaban. »

Il quitta la pièce, entraînant son fils derrière lui et claquant la porte du bureau. Il prit son enfant dans ses bras et dévala les escaliers.

« C'est bon, y en a marre. L'année prochaine, tu vas dans une autre école. »

Erus l'examina longuement. L'homme semblait sérieux.

**XXXX**

Severus se tenait debout et écoutait Voldemort tempêter. Ils se trouvaient dans les quartiers privés du maître des potions, Erus assis sur un canapé. Il observait son père, qui arrivait encore à trouver de nouvelles insultes dirigés contre son directeur.

« Veritaserum ? » redemanda Severus faiblement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il veut avoir la preuve qu'Erus est le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu les crois, toi ?! J'abandonne tout juste pour récupérer mon fils il ne peux pas le savoir ! Erus ne restera pas ici l'année prochaine ! »

« Tom, il est en plein milieu de son éducation. » protesta Sev.

« Je m'en fous ! » cria Voldemort. « Je ne veux plus que Dumbledore s'approche de mon fils ! Jamais plus, tu m'entends ?! »

Le deux hommes tentèrent de faire valoir leur propre point de vue à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Voldemort abandonna la joute verbale et s'affaissa sur le canapé, à côté d'Erus.

« Papa, est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

« Je sais que tu as tes amis, ici, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout a bien failli être détruit ? »

« Je sais, papa … c'est juste … je ne sais. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa un bras sur les épaules de son fils et le rapprocha de lui.

« Promets-moi simplement de m'écouter quand j'aurais quelques suggestions, d'accord ? Tu n'auras à pas à dire oui tout de suite. » lui chuchota Voldemort.

« D'accord. »

**XXXX**

Dumbledore vit rouge lorsqu'il passa en revue le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Harcèlement ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait juste essayé de faire ce qu'il fallait ! Et Erus était plus en avance que ce qu'il ne le laissait penser, Dumbledore le savait ! Et maintenant, sa seule chance avait été gâchée.

Il avait besoin d'un nouveau plan. Si Erus était le fils de Voldemort, alors l'homme que le vieux sorcier avait rencontré était Voldemort lui-même. Mais ça n'allait pas. L'homme avait presque été torturé à mort, tout comme Erus. Le garçon n'était d'aucun côté et il n'avait jamais parlé au Lord Noir. Il avait même sursauté à la mention de son nom.

Pourquoi le devait-il faire ? S'il raisonnait en partant du fait qu'Erus n'était pas le fils de Tom, alors, tout pourrait être oublié et Erus recevrait une excuse directement de sa part. Mais Dumbledore avait oublié une personne le père d'Erus. L'homme était sur-protecteur, encore plus que Molly Weasley. Il semblait aussi que l'homme avait un vrai réseau. Pourtant, Dumbledore n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant qu'Erus n'arrive à Hogwarts.

L'homme posa le parchemin. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau plan et vite. Le père était trop bon, trop intelligent. Et Dumbledore ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le dépasse au niveau de l'intelligence. Si l'homme était à Azkaban, alors Erus se calmerait sûrement.

Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, il ne savait pas que même le chantage avec de l'argent ne pourrait pas mettre le père d'Erus en prison.

**XXXX**

Les semaines passèrent calmement. Les élèves évitaient Erus à cause des rumeurs, mais cela lui importait peu.

Puis les attaques débutèrent. Justin Flinch-Fletchey fut le premier. Puis un groupe entier de Nés-Moldus le rejoignit à l'Infirmerie. Cette dernière fut bientôt pleine d'élèves attaqués et Madame Pomfresh fut très occupé. Erus se demandait ce qui avait convaincu de Ginny de commencer.

Elle connaissait même quelques unes de des victimes. Est-ce que le jeune Tom avait déjà sur elle une si grande influence ? Il fallait qu'il lui prenne ce journal rapidement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que la jeune fille meurt. Les jumeaux l'adoraient. Ils seraient tristes si elle venait à mourir et peut-être en colère contre Erus s'ils savaient qu'il aurait pu la sauver.

Pâques arriva, donnant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à notre jeune Erus. Il devait penser à tant de choses. Les examens, cette fichue Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de lui créer des problèmes et ces discussion avec son père sur son changement d'école. Voldemort lui avait déjà fait quelques suggestions. Mais Erus n'était pas intéressé par Beauxbâtons ou en Durmstrang. Elles étaient trop connues et donc mentionnés de partout. De plus, ces écoles n'offraient rien d'intéressant à Erus. Il y avait une école en Italie qui l'intéressait bien et une en Suisse. Celle en Italie prodiguait plusieurs cours intéressants qui débutaient à partir de la troisième année comme Le cours de Duel, sur la Magie Noire, sur la Magie du Sang, sur les Animagi, sur la nécromancie et d'autres encore. Erus aimait qu'ils proposent plus d'une sorte de duel. Il se fichait un peu du cours sur les Animagi mais celui sur la nécromancie avait l'air pas mal, tout comme celui de Magie Noire et de Magie du Sang.

Celle en Suisse proposait tellement de choix que cela faisait presque tourner la tête d'Erus. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas encore pas parlé à Cynthia ou à Draco. Il ne dirait rien avant qu'il ne soit certain. En réalité, l'idée de changer d'école lui plaisait bien. Plus de querelles avec ce taré de directeur, plus de regards plein de haine de la part de James Potter et ne plus avoir à jamais voir ce stupide Ron Weasley …

Mais ses amis lui manqueraient. Draco, Cynthia, Blaise, Pansy, les jumeaux … tellement d'autres. Eddie et Marcus … Flint, Miles et Kyle. Son parrain, Minerva, Poppy et Remus. Même Sirius lui manquerait.

Erus poussa un soupir et retomba sur son lit. Bien sûr, il garderait contact avec eux. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber ses amis pour s'en faire des nouveaux. Il pouvait avoir ses vieux amis ainsi que de nouveaux amis. Il pourrait amener anciens et nouveaux amis à se rencontrer...

« Erus ? »

Le garçon regarda Draco. Mais lui ne regardait pas le garçon. Il fixait des yeux un parchemin situé aux pieds d'Erus.

« Changement d'école ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » déclara précautionneusement son ami. « Tu devrais t'asseoir, Draco je vais te dire pourquoi j'y ai pensé. »

Draco suivit son conseil et observa son frère de sang.

« Dumbledore a essayé de m'interroger au Veritaserum. Je crois qu'il veux savoir si je suis le fils de Voldemort. »

Le blond continuait de le regarder sans rien dire. Erus détourna le regard.

« De toute façon, c'était l'idée de papa. Il a juré que je ne serai plus là, l'année prochaine. »

Draco détourna enfin les yeux.

« Donc tu t'en vas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir comme ça » répliqua Erus. « Vous êtes tous géniaux, tous mes amis le sont. Vous me faîtes sentir bien mieux. Mais c'est le genre de personnes qui dirigent et donnent des cours ici qui m'embête. Même les alliés de papa ne peuvent me protéger ... »

« Est-ce que tu allais nous en parler ? »

« Une fois que je me serai décidé si je le voulais vraiment ou pas » chuchota le brun. « Je ne voulais pas vous tromper. »

Draco fit se rencontrer leurs deux regards. Ses yeux gris semblaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude.

« Merlin, je vais me sentir stupide après avoir fait ça. » dit Erus avant se se pencher et d'entourer ses bras autour de Draco.

Le blond retourna son geste et lui dit doucement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter non plus. Mais papa avait raison, un peu plus et nous étions démasqués … je vous aurai mis en danger, tous. »

« Ne parle pas comme si tu partais déjà. C'est seulement Pâques. »

Erus tint Draco dans ses bras jusqu'au repas sans avoir pu avoir profité de son temps libre pour réfléchir.

**XXXX**

Une petite review, svp ? Ca me ferait franchement plaisir, surtout en ce moment ... 'Fin, bon, je vous adore ;)


	20. Victime Personnelle

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: **Oulala, c'est enfin fini ! Mon dernier Bac blanc était aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop contente que ce soit terminé … Bon, bref, vous avez eu de la chance pour ce chapitre : J'ai plus Internet et je sais même pas pourquoi T_T Enfin, j'ai pu aller au boulot de mon père pour poster … **

**Ah et dernière chose : Je mets deux chaps en ligne du à la longueur de celui-là qui est, on peut se le dire, franchement court. Donc quittez-pas après, IL Y A LE CHAP SUIVANT !**

**Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !**

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Victime Personnelle**

Erus était assis et profitait de son petit-déjeuner, un jour en mai lorsque Miles arriva en courant.

« Erus ! » cria-t-il, ce qui fit lever les yeux aux garçon.

« Quoi ? » L'adolescent était pâle et Erus remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient.

« Je pense que tu devrais venir voir par toi-même » chuchota son ami.

Erus fut mené à l'Infirmerie et il était un peu plus inquiet à chaque instant qu'il se passait. Miles était trop silencieux, trop tendu et sa main sur son épaule le tenait trop fortement. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'Aile Médicale, Poppy ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle prit le garçon par les épaules (Miles l'avait enfin lâché) et lui dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé, Erus. »

Il voulut lui demander pourquoi elle était désolé mais ils arrivèrent devant le lit vers lequel elle l'avait dirigé. Des centaines de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit aux même moment. L'héritier de Serpentard voulait que les Nés-Moldus dégagent, c'était pourquoi Ginny avait envoyé le Basilic. L'héritier voulait la mort des Nés-Moldus mais pour le moment, personne n'était mort. Mais ce n'était pas la question, pour le moment la chose la plus important à retenir était que le Basilic pétrifiait des Nés-Moldus.

… Alors pourquoi, par les couilles de Merlin, cette putain de rousse avait laissé le Basilic pétrifier un Sang-Pur ?!

Erus toucha d'une main tremblante celle de Draco. Elle était dure et formait un poing. Les yeux du garçon étaient ouverts mais vitreux. Le blond semblait mort. Erus se remarqua pas le vase à côté du lit explosé ou que le vent avait commencé à souffler dans la pièce. Il ne vit jamais les visage choqués de Madame Pomfresh et de Miles lorsque ses yeux devinrent rouges. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tout les sens et la pièce commença à trembler. Il voulait simplement tous les tuer pour ça. Son esprit s'envola pendant qu'il pensait aux méthodes qu'il emploierait pour massacrer Ginny pour ce qu'elle venait de faire elle avait relâché le Basilic pour qu'il aille figer un Sang-Pur. Non, plus important encore, elle avait relâché cette créature pour qu'elle pétrifie son ami …

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus se rua à l'intérieur de l'Infirmerie. Il se protégea instinctivement le visage lorsque le vent vint le lui fouetter. Il se retourna et ferma les portes, pas besoin que Dumbledore sache ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là, en premier lieu ? Il avait sentit la magie d'Erus déborder dangereusement et s'était précipité jusqu'ici en moins d'une minute. Nouveau record. Mais cela importait peu à Severus pour le moment. Il courut jusqu'à son filleul et l'agrippa.

« Verrouillez la porte » ordonna-t-il à la femme. « Miles, aide-la »

Les deux se ruèrent jusqu'aux portes et Severus sentit Erus se calmer petit à petit. Il était facile de calmer le garçon il suffisait de le toucher. Maintenant, un autre problème qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Toutefois, il ne fut pas difficile de le découvrir. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco, ils s'écarquillèrent.

« Pourquoi … ? » parvint-il à sortir.

« Pas même papa, bien que jeune, laisserait un Malfoy être pétrifié » Sa voix était à peine contrôlée. « Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas Ginny qui est contrôlé. »

**XXXX**

Voldemort profitait de son thé du mieux qu'il le pouvait quand il sentit son médaillon se réchauffer. L'homme le prit dans sa main.

« Erus ? »

« Papa, quelque chose ne va pas. Contactes Lucius maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Draco vient d'être pétrifié. »

Voldemort fixa son miroir des yeux. Erus était sérieux.

« Pétrifié ? » répéta-t-il faiblement.

« Et après ça, contactes Noir pour moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-lui que je dois le rencontrer et qu'il faut que je le rencontre le plus vite possible. En face à face, pas au travers d'un miroir ou d'un feu. »

« Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« La personne qui a fait cela est morte. »

Voldemort savait que son fils disait la vérité et il se dépêcha d'aller prévenir Lucius de cela. Avant cela, il y avait eu une sorte de contrôle mais plus maintenant. Désormais, tout était chaotique.

Et Erus n'allait pas rester assis et attendre que ça passe.

**XXXX**

Encore une fois, désolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais **LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, JE LE POSTE DE SUITE :)**

Sinon, une tite review pour m'encourager ? S'il vous please ?


	21. Le Manipulateur

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: **C'est le DEUXIEME CHAPITRE que je poste aujourd'hui, si vous n'avez pas lu celui d'avant, je vous invite à le faire :)) **

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Dix-huit : Le Manipulateur**

Sirius regarda Severus et lui demanda :

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Putain, j'pensais pas que ça se passerait si tôt. »

Ils étaient assis chez Sirius, à Square Grimmaurd. Sirius se retourna vers lui.

« Et mes affaires ? »

« Remus s'en occupe. »

« D'accord. » répondit Sirius en regardant son verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. « J'aimais bien le travail mais pas la patronne. »

« N'est-ce pas notre cas à tous ? » Severus lui fit un petit sourire.

« A quoi va ressembler ma mort ? » demanda soudain Sirius, intéressé.

« Elle sera violente et déchirante. »

« Bien. » L'homme s'allongea dans son siège. « Ca veut dire que le vieux Dumby va avoir quelques jolies et longues discussions avec le Ministère au sujet du prochain professeur de DCFM. »

« A moins qu'il ne garde Lockhart. » protesta Severus.

« Connaissant quelques élèves, là-bas, je suis sûr que son renvoi n'est qu'une question de temps. Ton filleul prendra ça en charge, j'en suis certain. »

« C'est le tien aussi, je te rappelle. »

« Nan, pas vraiment. C'est juste un bon gamin que j'espère mieux connaître, un peu mieux en tout cas. Il est un peu effrayant, bien sûr, mais je ne demandais pas un saint. »

« Erus est un bon garçon, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là. »

« Donc, quand est-ce que je vais mourir et comment ? »

« Tu ressembles à un gamin à qui on a dit que c'était Noël, avant l'heure. »

« Allez, sois sympa. Donne-moi ces foutus détails, Snape. »

**XXXX**

« Tu changes d'école ? »

Erus acquiesça. Cynthia ne détourna pas les yeux des siens. Après un moment, elle réussit à continuer :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux plus être près de Dumbledore. Et papa non plus le directeur a touché le fond à notre dernier entretien. Papa m'a promis que nous allions visiter celle où je veux aller. »

« Ça veut dire que nous ne te verrons plus » croassa la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

« Hey, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer. » s'empressa de la réconforter Erus. « Il y a des tonnes de moyens pour se parler et nous aurons toutes les vacances pour nous voir. »

« Mais tu auras d'autres amis... » débuta Cynthia.

« Et donc, je passerai mes vacances avec mes vieux amis. » finit pour elle Erus. « Cynthia, ne commence pas à pleurer, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Est-ce que Draco est au courant ? » Elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes.

« Ouais. Il sait. »

« Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Il ira bien. Je vais trouver celui qui a fait cela. »

« Erus ... »

« S'il-te-plaît … parlons de cette histoire de changement d'école quand Draco sera de retour, d'accord ? »

« Okay » marmonna-t-elle.

**XXXX**

Fenrir attendait. Que le garçon arrive.

« Tu risques beaucoup. » lui fit remarquer le loup-garou.

« Je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça. » affirma Erus. « Et personne ne m'arrêtera. »

L'homme n'osa rien dire, il commença juste à se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite avec Erus derrière lui. Noir avait contacté le jeune garçon puisque celui-ci l'avait voulu et ils s'étaient fixés une rencontre dans la forêt. Voldemort leur avait envoyé Fenrir pour qu'il les aide. Erus ne semblait pas inquiet de pénétrer dans la forêt en plaine nuit il semblait même impatient. Ou plutôt, il était en colère. Le Basilic ne faisait que suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il avait dû recevoir l'ordre de pétrifier Draco. C'était une évidence. Ginny n'avait aucune raison de le faire et cela ne servait pas les intérêts du morceau de l'âme de son père.

Cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui contrôlait le morceau d'âme pour qu'il en donne l'ordre à Ginny. Dans ce cas-là, elle était sous contrôle, que ce soit par le morceau d'âme ou par celui qui contrôlait le jeune Tom. Erus allait tuer la personne qui avait donnait cet ordre.

« Nous y sommes. » le sortit de ses pensées la voix de Fenrir. « Le vampire est juste là, devant. »

« Ne bouge pas d'ici avant que je n'ai terminé, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Oui, jeune maître. »

Erus s'avança et vit bientôt le vampire. Noir se leva.

« Tu es seul ? » s'enquit le garçon, curieux. »

En écho à cette question, un autre vampire se dévoila à ses yeux. Erus hocha la tête et l'homme s'assit à proximité. Noir se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Tu m'as demandé si je savais le responsable de cette situation. Je crois que j'ai la réponse.

« Dis-moi. »

« Assieds-toi. » l'invita Noir en s'asseyant lui-même sur l'herbe. Erus suivit le moment. « Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire tout d'abord, elle est en rapport avec cet homme. »

« Commence, je t'en prie. » Il se choisit une position confortable.

« Dès son plus jeune âge, cet homme a admiré ton père » commença le leader des vampires. « Il saisissait chaque occasion de prouver sa valeur en tant que Mangemort et il espérait qu'il finirait bras droit de Voldemort. Toutefois, le Lord Noir avait déjà son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy. Et il considérait l'homme trop faible et trop impulsif. L'homme enrageait, dans ce sentiment de trahison de la part de ton père. Tout ce qu'il avait effectué avait été vain et cela le rendait furieux. Il se cacha et commença un long voyage pour devenir plus fort que son maître. Il voulait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais, plus que tout, il voulait tuer Lucius Malfoy. Toutefois, cet homme blond était bien trop protégé par le Ministère et par le Seigneur Sombre lui-même. L'homme disparut de la surface de la Terre pour réapparaître l'année dernière. »

« L'année dernière ? »

« Quand il a glissé en douce le journal de Tom Riddle parmi les manuels de la jeune Ginny Weasley. Je crois qu'il s'est infiltré dans la boutique au moment où vous y êtes rentrés. »

Les yeux d'Erus s'ouvrirent grands. Leur ennemi s'était trouvé à seulement quelques pieds d'eux, à ce moment-là ?! Son esprit repassa en boucle les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette visite à la librairie. La dispute avec Arthur Weasley, le combat … quand est-ce que l'homme avait fait ça ?

« Qui est-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Il a réussi à voler l'Horcruxe de ton père. Il est rusé et intelligent. »

« Je m'en fiche, qui est-il ? »

« Ses plus proches amis, ceux qui sont encore avec lui, l'appelle _Trahison _(N/T : en français dans le texte original. Tous les mots qui seront en français dans le texte original seront mis en italique). D'après les informations que je possède, son vrai nom devrait être Mauro ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il a un surnom. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Le Manipulateur. »

**XXXX**

Erus voyait rouge. Le Manipulateur. Donc cet homme, quel qu'il soit, avait le pouvoir de manipuler les choses.

« Il utilise un sort. » continua le vampire, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Erus pour calmer l'enfant. Il remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille tout en se penchant vers le garçon aux cheveux ébène. « Il utilise un sort ancien. Mais ne désespère pas. Il y a un contre-sort. »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais le rencontrer. »

« C'est de la folie, Erus ! Il manipule les gens et si tu ne connais pas le contre-sort pour éviter cela, tu es perdu. »

« Il a fait pétrifier Draco. Maintenant, je crois que je sais pourquoi. »

« Explique-moi. »

« Des fois, faire du mal à un enfant est plus douloureux. Rulein pensait que me tuer détruirait en partie papa. Ce gars semble penser la même chose. Il a fait pétrifier Draco pour atteindre Lucius. Maintenant, donne-moi le contre-sort. »

« C'est en français. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Noir vit les orbes émeraude basculer vers le rouge, c'est pourquoi il continua rapidement :

« Je vais te le dire, d'accord ? Merlin, tu es vraiment un garçon effrayant ... »

« Est-ce que mes yeux sont rouges ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit le vampire.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis le moi. »

« J'étais sur le point de le faire. »

**XXXX**

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Erus tourna les yeux sur Blaise qui s'était levé sur ses coudes et le regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés. Il lui sourit diaboliquement, faisant frissonner l'autre de terreur et répondit :

« En train d'apprendre quelques informations intéressantes. Rendors-toi. »

Blaise ne voulait en entendre plus et se rendormit très rapidement.

**XXXX**

Erus commença à faire des plans. Il avait encore le temps. Il avait besoin d'apprendre le sort mais il lui fallait aussi réviser pour ses examens. Il y avait encore toute cette histoire de changement d'école qui planait au-dessus de la tête. C'était décidé, désormais. L'Italie était un peu loin de l'Angleterre mais Voldemort commençait déjà à anticiper, où Erus allait vivre, où il faudrait des connexions : il avait déjà créé des connections de sa cheminée avec celle du Manoir Riddle, celle de la famille Malfoy et la cheminée des Bellum.

Mais peu importait pour le moment. Actuellement, il devait surtout ce concentrer sur le contre-sort et les examens. Le sort était très délicat et le garçon avait compris qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. Il voulait aussi aller voir Draco le plus souvent possible mais la soudaine recrudescence des attaques avait rendu impossible le fait de se balader dans les couloirs seul. Les gens avaient commencé à chuchoter quand les Nés-Moldus avaient été attaqué... le coupable serait Erus...

D'après Draco, cependant, toutes les rumeurs avaient arrêté de circuler. Il n'y avait pas moyen que le jeune Serpentard ait fait pétrifié son ami.

Les jours passèrent. Il n'y eut plus d'attaque et Erus se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être était-ce à cause des révisions Ginny allait être trop occupée à s'entraîner pour parler avec son journal, pour donner des ordres au Basilic. Et Mauro ne voulait sûrement pas que l'on suspecte la jeune rousse.

Erus lui-même révisait pour se préparer à ses différents examens. Il s'entraînait en Runes Anciennes avec quelques Serpentards, reprenait tout ses cours de DCFM avec Miles et Kyles, se rappelait du nom de différents gobelins avec Marcus, Eddie et Damion.

Bientôt, les examens eurent lieu. Erus se sentait mal sans Draco. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le blond comptait à ses yeux, jusqu'à maintenant. Ce fichu sort ne marchait toujours pas, mais il commençait à comprendre comment l'exercer.

Mauro allait payer.

**XXXX**

« Erus ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs regarda le miroir et le prit dans ses mains.

« Papa ? »

« Lucius a fait suspendre Dumbledore de ses fonctions. Tu dois récupérer le journal, maintenant. »

« Quand a-t-il été suspendu de ses fonctions ? »

« Au moment même où je te parle. »

Les yeux d'Erus s'écarquillèrent.

« Vas-y. Mais ne prends aucun risque. »

Erus ferma le miroir et le jeta sur son lit sans rien dire. Il attrapa sa baguette et dévala les escaliers, déboula dans la Salle Commune et se rua dans le hall. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, là où son père lui avait dit que se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et les gémissements, qui duraient depuis longtemps, apparemment, s'arrêtèrent. Une fille transparente le scruta du regard.

« Salut. » dit-il simplement avant de s'avancer rapidement vers les lavabos.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis désolé d'utiliser tes toilettes mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que tu vas détruire mes toilettes ? »

« Non » répondit Erus. « Je vais juste descendre le long d'un tunnel et, je l'espère, remonter de la même façon. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas-là, ça va. »

« Merci, Mimi. »

Il ne vit pas sa surprise lorsqu'il siffla _'Ouvre-toi' _au lavabo et quand celui-ci s'ouvrit sur la Chambre des Secrets. Sans jeter un regard au fantôme, il glissa le long du tunnel.

**XXXX**

Lockhart ne savait plus quoi faire. Ginny Weasley avait été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets et ils leur avait ordonné à lui, à lui !, de la sortir de là. Comme s'il allait risquer sa vie pour une gamine ! Lockhart partait.

Une traction soudaine le fit s'arrêter. Une série de mots en français flotta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses yeux se firent vitreux et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses flancs.

« Va. » lui ordonna une voix. « Entre dans la Chambre des Secrets et tue cette petite merdeuse rousse. Puis détruis-_le. »_

**XXXX**

Erus avançait dans un couloir, fronçant le nez. Flottait ans l'atmosphère une abominable odeur de corps en décomposition. Il se demanda comment le Basilic pouvait supporter cet air fétide. Sa baguette était tenue fermement tenue dans sa main, le médaillon et la bague étaient tout les deux activés.

Il entendit soudain des mots prononcés en Français qui le rendirent somnolent. Ses paupières se firent lourdes mais il ne pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux. Son corps se tendit, ses yeux tournant au rouges. Il créa rapidement une bulle autour de lui pour qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. Il recommença alors sa lente et prudente marche, recherchant en même temps le Basilic des yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était précipité ici, il avait juste le sentiment que Ginny était là. Et avec cette phrase en français, Erus sentit qu'il avait eu raison.

Il arriva devant une nouvelle porte et siffla. Les impressionnants serpents en pierre se déplacèrent immédiatement, lui ouvrant la voie. La garçon prit une grande respiration et entra dans la Chambre des Secrets.

**XXXX**

Voldemort faisait les cent pas. Son fils avait jeté le miroir sur son lit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de concocter un plan. Il regarda à nouveau dans son propre miroir mais il ne bougeait pas.

Punaise... il avait besoin que son fils le contacte. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son fils y aller seul.

Mais ... attend une seconde … il pouvait aller à Hogwarts ! Voldemort se traita d'imbécile. Il courut hors de son bureau et sortit de la maison. Il se rua vers un point où il pouvait transplaner et disparut.

**XXXX**

Lucius courait pour rejoindre les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il avait senti l'aura d'Erus et s'était décidé à la suivre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Il avait rencontré Lockhart sur le chemin et l'homme avait agi étrangement. Même le château semblait lui chuchoter de se dépêcher. Lucius jura lorsqu'il vit que la chambre était déjà ouverte. Il ignora le fantôme et se glissa dans le tunnel.

**XXXX**

Voldemort entra dans la bâtisse silencieuse, ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à la nostalgie il devait se rendre à la chambre !

**XXXX**

Erus pénétra dans la chambre.

C'était une pièce gigantesque et, au fond de celle-ci, il put voir une statue de Salazar Serpentard.

Il vit également la jeune Weasley immobile, allongée devant la sculpture. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers elle, la baguette tenue fermement dans sa main. Une ombre bougea, ce qui fit se stopper net Erus. Un adolescent au teint pâle sortit de l'obscurité.

C'était son père. Son propre père.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Tom Riddle.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré. »

Erus sentit la panique monter lentement en lui. Le morceau d'âme ne savais pas qui il était ? Tom se rapprocha de lui, tenant la baguette de Ginny dans ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal » tenta finalement le fils de Voldemort. Le jeune homme en face de lui abaissa légèrement la baguette magique de la rousse mais plissa néanmoins les yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? » réitéra-t-il.

« Me laisseras-tu te montrer qui je suis ? »

L'adolescent réfléchit à sa proposition pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

« Seulement si je peux le chercher par moi-même » Il pressa la baguette contre une des tempes d'Erus.

Donc il voulait pratiquer de la Légilimancie. D'accord... Erus pencha la tête, ouvrant ses barrières mentales à la jeune version de son père. Tom plongea dans ses souvenirs, restant tout de même sur ses gardes et surveillant d'un œil tout les mouvements du jeune garçon. Il visita des souvenirs en tous genres, Erus le laissant faire à sa guise. Enfin, il entendit murmurer :

« Tu es … mon fils. »

« Oui » Erus garda les yeux fermés. « Je suis ton fils. »

Tom se retira et le garçon cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu étourdi. Le morceau d'âme examina sous toutes les coutures son fils, relançant la discussion :

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Parce que quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être en vie se trouve ici » répondit le deuxième année. « Et, quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas de toi. »

« De qui, alors ? »

« Un ennemi qui doit être tué. Mon père ne voudrait pas laisser un de ses Horcruxes entre les mains d'une Weasley. Pourquoi as-tu commencé à lui parler ? »

« Je m'ennuyais ferme et elle semblait sympa. »

« Vous étiez tous les deux contrôlés. Manipulés. »

« Lord Voldemort ne se fait pas manipulé ! » s'énerva Tom.

« Donc, tu vas me dire que tu as laissé le Basilic attaquer Draco Malfoy, en toute connaissance ? »

Tom se figea. Il avait ordonné une attaque sur un Malfoy ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » déclara Erus. « Retourne dans le journal. »

Tom le scruta pendant un autre long moment. Il tendit ensuite une main et la passa doucement dans les longs cheveux d'Erus.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurai un fils » offrit-il au garçon en tant qu'explication de son geste. « J'en voudrais juste un souvenir. Quelque chose que je puisse chérir. »

« Tu chéris de nombreuses choses. En tout cas, c'est le cas dans le présent. Moi, Nagini, ton amitié avec Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape … ne les oublie pas. »

Tom sourit puis se volatilisa. Erus souffla puis regarda la rousse au pied de la statue. Le journal se tenait innocemment sur la poitrine de Ginny, il s'avança puis le prit dans ses mains. Après l'avoir fait glissé dans sa poche, il se baissa pour s'assurer que le cœur de la fille battait encore. Le pouls était faible mais elle survivrait. Il sentit alors un sort ancien autour d'elle mais puisque qu'elle était inconsciente, celui-ci n'aurait, pour le moment, aucun effet. Puisqu'Erus lui avait retiré le journal, elle ne serait plus capable de guider le Basilic.

En parlant de Basilic, au fait ? Erus, quelque peu inquiet, se leva et l'appela :

_« Où es-tu, maîtresse de tous les grands serpents ? »_

Silence. Puis :

_« Homme-enfant. »_

_« Oui, c'est moi. » _répondit Erus, fermant les yeux. _« Où te trouves-tu ? Les yeux humains ne voient pas dans le noir. »_

Il l'entendit se rapprocher et bientôt, un souffle chaud lui caressa le visage. Content qu'elle soit là, il était malgré tout un peu nerveux. Après tout, les Basilics étaient énormes.

_« Pourquoi être venu, homme-enfant ? »_

_« Quelque chose qui appartenait à mon père se trouvait dans cette pièce. Et un ennemi dont je dois me débarrasser va bientôt arriver. »_

_« Un ennemi ? »_

_« Un ennemi de ton maître Tom. »_

Il put sentir la colère de la femelle. Dans le mille. Le Basilic siffla soudainement et Erus sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il osa ouvrir les yeux, se tourna et tomba directement sur des yeux noisettes. Un visage maigre, un air renfrogné qui le faisait paraître moche et des cheveux blonds sales. L'homme eut un rictus mauvais avant de crier :

« Toi ! »

'Je ne l'ai pas déjà assez entendu dans ma vie, ce 'toi' ?' songea Erus avec irritation. L'homme avait l'air aussi énervant que Rulein.

« Qui es-tu ? » questionna le garçon aux cheveux ébène, sa baguette prête dans sa main.

« Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? » répondit l'homme d'un ton mielleux. Le garçon commençait à s'inquiéter des sautes d'humeur de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Se pouvait-il que l'homme soit un aliéné ? Génial, encore un ennemi du même genre que Rulein ...

« Peut-être que tu es Mauro ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla l'homme. 'C'est bien lui.' pensa Erus.

« Et que dis-tu de _Trahison_ ? Ou alors, tu préfères le Manipulateur ? »

« Crève ! »

**XXXX**

Lucius sursauta lorsque Voldemort le rattrapa.

« Tom ?! »

« Nous devons nous dépêcher ! »

Ils entendirent l'homme crier 'Crève !' et se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'Avada Kedavra avait déjà été lancé sur Erus. Le garçon l'évita et Mauro découvrit les deux hommes derrière lui. Il leur jeta une série de maléfices, les amenant tous les deux à se jeter au sol.

« Le Lord Noir en personne ! » s'exclama le Manipulateur avait de partir d'un rire hystérique. « Et si je te manipulais, tout comme j'ai manipulé ton morceau d'âme, hein ?! »

Il débuta un chant en français et les deux hommes qui s'étaient relevés, commencèrent à tituber. Voldemort essaya de repousser les mots. Il devenait difficile de simplement bouger la main. Ils pensèrent tout les deux être perdu.

Soudainement, les effets disparurent. Mauro parut choqué il se tourna abruptement dans la direction de celui qui avait lancé le contre-sort.

« J'y suis enfin arrivé. C'est pas trop tôt ! » marmonna Erus dans sa barbe. « Hey, Manipulateur ou peu importe comment tu veux qu'on t'appelle, tu sais tout le mal que ce sort m'a donné ? Je vais détester le français, après ça ! (*) »

« Qui t'a appris le contre-sort ?! C'est un sort ancien, les gosses ne devraient pas être en mesure de le faire ! »

« Oh, mais je suis le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » rétorqua le brun. « Je pense que je suis capable de faire certaines choses que ceux de mon âge ne sont pas en mesure de faire. Quant à celui qui m'a appris ce sort, j'ai un vampire à remercier une nouvelle fois, pour avoir fouiner un peu partout. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je serais sans lui ? »

Voldemort réalisa alors que son fils venait de les sauver. Il avait appris le sort pour contrer les effets de celui de Mauro. Maintenant, ils étaient à armes égales.

« Ne pense pas que je sois fichu ! Attaque, Lockhart ! »

L'arrivée du professeur de DCFM fut inattendue et Lucius eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier sur le garçon. Le maléfice, un Doloris, rebondit dessus.

Ce Lockhart-là était différent. C'est ce que pensa Erus en voyant l'homme attaquer. Puis il regarda Mauro. Il levait les mains en l'air et tirait … tirait ? Pourquoi donc donnait-il l'impression de tirer quelque chose ?

Les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent grands. Une marionnette ! Lockhart agissait comme une marionnette que Mauro contrôlait ! Donc Mauro devait être présent s'il devait accomplir des choses importantes, comme se battre... Les sortilèges que Lockhart jetait, cela se faisait donc sur commande du Manipulateur. Ce stupide professeur ne connaissait sûrement pas la moitié de ces sorts qu'il envoyait.

Son père et Lucius se tenaient aisément tête à l'homme, laissant du temps à Erus pour concevoir un plan. Il devait aussi libérer Ginny de ce fichu sort foutus Weasley ! Ils se sentaient obligés de chercher les problèmes en permanence. Mais Ginny s'était surpassée, cette fois. Un gros, gros, très gros problème...

Il n'avait aucune idée de quel sort utiliser pour retenir Mauro, le ralentir au moins. Il pouvait toujours tenter le Doloris mais il ne le jugeait pas suffisamment approprié. Que faire, que faire ?

Il n'avait pas appris énormément de ces sorts noirs qui causent une douleur insoutenable. Il se souvint de quelque chose :

_« Tu as tout compris ? » l'interrogea Noir._

_« Ouaip. »_

_Erus avait écrit sur un papier le contre-sort et regardait désormais le vampire. L'homme le fixa pendant un long moment puis déclara finalement :_

_« Tu sais, il y a un autre sort. »_

_« Un autre ? »_

_« Oui, un plus puissant que celui qui manipule les gens. Ces trois sorts sont appelés les Triples Manipulateur. Le plus faible est le contre-sort, le sort intermédiaire est celui de la manipulation et le dernier est celui du Sommeil Mortel_. »

_« Le Sommeil Mortel ? » Erus fronça les sourcils._

_« Cela te manipule et te force à dormir, te menant au seuil de la mort. C'était un sort qui semblait inutile à _Trahison, _il ne s'est jamais embêté à l'apprendre. Il ne savait pas ce que je sais. Je sais comment le sort marche, comment manipuler le sort lui-même... »_

_« Es-tu familier à ce sort ? »_

_Noir détourna le regard._

_« Tu l'es » souffla Erus._

_« Oui » Il s'arrêta pour déglutir péniblement. « Mon frère … on lui a jeté ce sort. Tout le monde dit qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. »_

_Erus ne put détacher ses yeux de l'immortel. Noir continua :_

_« Le contre-sort que tu vas apprendre, s'il est assez puissamment lancé, peut réveiller la personne prise sous les effets du sommeil mortel. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé à quel point il fallait que le lancer soit puissant. Mais ce sort, celui du sommeil mortel, peut être plus douloureux qu'un millier de Doloris. »_

_Erus se rapprocha._

_« Avec assez d'amour, tu peux réveiller la personne plongée dans le sommeil mortel. Avec assez de haine, tu peux la tuer en lançant le sort. »_

Possédait-il assez de haine en lui pour tuer Mauro ? Le garçon ferma les yeux. Est-ce que la haine était réellement assez forte ? Erus eut juste besoin de penser que l'homme était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Draco

'Cet homme avait essayé de tuer Draco'.

C'était suffisant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges.

**XXXX**

Le pouvoir libéré figea Mauro. Lockhart s'arrêta. Lucius et Voldemort levèrent les yeux à leur tour.

« Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ... » sortit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il se retourna lentement pour regarder le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Seulement, il n'avait plus les orbes émeraude.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau brillait. Le pouvoir que l'on pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux était plus grand encore que celui de Voldemort lui-même. Mauro ne pouvait pas bouger. La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit et des mots en sortirent. Mauro n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Certains mots lui parvenaient mais ceux d'après étaient prononcés trop doucement qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sommeil de la mort ? Ou alors était-ce Sommeil mortel ? L'homme avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Erus, lui, continua à alimenter sa haine contre l'homme en se rappelant de ce qu'il était arrivé à Draco. Cette haine traversait tout son corps, le faisant trembler d'excitation et de pouvoir. Son désir de revanche et de faire un carnage augmentait à chaque instant. Même le Basilic se tapit dans un coin, fasciné mais pourtant terrifié par le pouvoir qui émanait du jeune élève.

Ce garçon … Il était digne de _le _recevoir.

Erus n'était pas conscient du fait qu'il récitait le troisième sort des Triplés. Noir ne lui avait jamais confié l'incantation entière et pourtant, il la connaissait.

La haine était puissante. Il verrouilla son regard dans celui de Mauro et prononça la dernière phrase :

« _Sommeil éternel._ »

Lucius et Voldemort sursautèrent au cri qui déchira la gorge de l'homme. Il tomba à terre, tout comme Lockhart. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche et son corps se mit à convulser. Des os craquèrent, produisant un son ignoble qui provoqua un haut-le-cœur chez Lucius.

L'homme était en train de mourir et les deux amis n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'avait fait Erus. Avec ses dernières forces, le manipulateur planta ses yeux sur Erus, vit son rictus démoniaque et croassa :

« Espèce de rusé petit diable... »

Puis une dernière vague de douleur l'envoya aux portes de la mort ... exactement ce à quoi le sort servait. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir.

**XXXX**

Voldemort laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il vit son fils tituber. Ils se mirent à courir alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

Erus hoqueta. Merlin, quelle puissance ! Elle se déferlait en lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son père s'agenouiller à ses côtés et s'écroula sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Un sort. Un sort ancien. Fait partie des Triplés de la Manipulation. » parvint à sortir Erus, exténué. Sans la haine qui le consumait, il se sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'assoupir. « On peut parler plus tard ? Veux aller au lit. »

Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et Lucius demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de la fille ? »

« Ramène-la en haut et laisse-la dans les toilettes » suggéra le Lord. « Elle ne parlera pas à Dumbledore du journal. Enfin, j'espère. »

_« Homme-enfant. »_

Erus regarda le Basilic sortir de l'ombre, les yeux clos. La femelle tenait quelque chose dans sa bouche.

_« Oui ? » _répondit-il néanmoins.

_« Ta puissance m'a impressionné, exactement comme les pouvoirs de maître Tom m'impressionnent. Tu as gagné mon approbation et quelque chose que je garde près de moi depuis des années. »_

_« Tu gardes quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui »_ siffla le Basilic avant de poser sur le sol un œuf aussi grand que la tête d'Erus. _« Je le garde depuis le temps de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. C'est mon œuf, mon enfant à naître. Je te l'offre, en guise de cadeau. Il éclora une fois que tu seras en sécurité et loin de Hogwarts. Prends soin de lui, comme maître Tom a pris soin de moi. »_

Ce dernier lui gratta les écailles et le serpent frotta doucement son nez contre le sien. Lucius fit léviter la rousse, prit délicatement l'œuf dans ses mains avant de le placer dans les bras du jeune brun. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit à son fils, ce dernier bien trop abasourdi pour produire le moindre son. Un basilic venait juste de lui donner son œuf, à lui, un parfait étranger ! Finalement il réussit à sortir :

_« M-m-merci. »_

_« De rien. »_ Sur ce, le serpent géant s'en fut, repartant dans l'obscurité de la Chambre des Secrets.

Lucius s'avança jusqu'au professeur de DCFM. Il se baissa pour vérifier si l'homme vivait toujours.

« Punaise. Il est en vie. »

« Laisse-le. Cela lui servira de leçon, il ne devait pas harceler mon fils. »

Lucius sourit, d'une manière plutôt mauvaise. « Avec plaisir, mon Lord. »

**XXXX**

Erus fut posé sur son lit et Blaise se réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il vit que non seulement le Lord Noir se trouvait dans sa chambre mais également que son bras droit l'accompagnait. Il posa enfin les yeux sur Erus et s'adressa à lui :

« D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois-ci ? »

« Oh, pas grand chose. Je me suis juste occupé d'un foutu bâtard. »

« Langage » le réprimanda son paternel tout en l'installant sous ses draps. « Et si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es embarqué dans d'autres folles aventures, je te promets que ça ira mal pour toi. »

« Compris. » Erus bâilla.

Blaise secoua la tête avant de retomber sur ses oreillers. Lucius s'en alla voir son fils, à l'Infirmerie pendant que Voldemort s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son enfant. Erus mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit le journal.

« Tiens. Tu le récupères en un seul morceau. »

« Et je t'en remercie, même si j'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Je n'ai fait que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Mauro. »

Voldemort sourit un peu.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore va bientôt revenir ici. Sois prudent, Erus. »

« Je le serai. » promit son enfant.

Le Lord l'étreignit, baisa son front. Il tint ensuite son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds.

**XXXX**

Poppy n'avait jamais vu Erus sourire aussi largement qu'il le faisait en ce moment. Elle hocha la tête pour saluer Draco et lui annonça :

« Tu es complètement guéri, désormais. Vas-y, tu peux partir. »

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps il sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à Erus. Les deux frères de sang s'étreignirent avec force, tous les deux réticents à lâcher l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Plutôt bien. Et toi ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

« Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » rétorqua-t-il. « Viens, on va voir Cynthia. Elle était tellement inquiète pour toi ! »

Les deux Serpentards se ruèrent hors de l'Aile Médicale, entreprenant de trouver leur sœur de sang. Aussi bien Erus que Cynthia avaient ressenti à quel point la vie était insipide sans le blond. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, leurs magies pulsaient de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui passait.

La brune avait dû les sentir puisqu'ils la virent foncer sur eux. Elle se jeta dans le bras de Draco puis, au bout de quelques instants, inclut Erus à leur étreinte. Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne perçoivent une voix au ton sarcastique.

« Oh, c'est si mignon. Les Serpentards ont besoin de câlins. »

Erus se retourna pour voir Ron et sa bande. Neville détourna rapidement le regard quand ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui. Erus se sépara de ses deux amis pour s'approcher du roux. L'arrogant Weasley haussa un sourcil et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Erus inspira pour se calmer, forma de sa main un poing rageur et cogna le Gryffondor au visage. Il entendit, satisfait, un craquement lorsque son poing rencontra le nez du roux.

Et un nez cassé, un. Il grogna, ses yeux oscillant entre le rouge et le vert puis déclara :

« Laisse-nous tranquille, Weasley. Tu peux aller en enfer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

Il conduit ensuite un Draco abasourdi et une Cynthia arborant la même expression dehors.

**XXXX**

« C'était cool. » commenta le blond lorsqu'ils s'assirent près du lac. « Maintenant, vous pouvez me raconter ce que j'ai loupé pendant que j'étais parti ? »

« Tu as manqué beaucoup de choses. Déjà, tu as raté les examens. »

« Tu penses que je vais devoir les repasser ? » l'interrogea Draco.

« Non » répondit la brune. « J'ai entendu dire que ceux qui avait été pétrifiés étaient exemptés de les refaire. »

« Bien. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer un quelconque contrôle. Au fait, qui est-ce qui a fait tout cela ? »

« Je pense qu'Erus en sait plus que moi » Ils se tournèrent tous les deux deux vers le brun.

« Avec assez d'amour, tu peux les réveiller. Avec assez de haine, tu peux les tuer. » prononça simplement le fils de Voldemort.

« Hein ? » dirent-ils simultanément.

« J'ai utilisé un sort que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai invoqué une haine inconnue en moi jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai tué un homme et tout ce que je peux ressentir à propos de ça, c'est de la joie. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? » chuchota Draco.

« A cause de ce qu'il t'as fait, Blondie. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Quel était le nom de ce sort ? » s'enquit le blond platine, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Sommeil Mortel »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas mais pourquoi ? »

« Si je l'avais laissé partir, il serait revenu avec autre chose. » expliqua Erus. « Et c'était aussi une revanche pour Lucius. »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent les deux autres autres.

« Le nom de ce gars est Mauro. _Trahison_ était le nom qu'il aurait voulu porter et son surnom était le Manipulateur. Il voulait tuer ton père, Draco et il a trouvé l'idée de te tuer attirante. Il a seulement réussi à te pétrifier, cependant. »

Ils le fixèrent des yeux. Erus haussa les épaules.

« Enfin, c'est du passé. Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? »

« De toi changeant d'école, par exemple ? » proposa Cynthia.

« Sais pas. »

« Je veux savoir laquelle tu as choisi. Et je veux savoir comment on est censé communiquer. »

« Très bien, très bien. Je vais vous le dire ... »

**XXXX**

La fin de l'année arriva et Erus jeta un dernier regard à Hogwarts. Il plaça sa main sur un mur du château et lui dit doucement :

« J'espère qu'on se reverra. Je sais que j'attendrai ce jour avec impatience. »

Hogwarts murmura en lui. Ce fut avec des yeux tristes qu'elle observa l'enfant s'en aller.

« Sois fort » l'entendit lui dire Erus. « Deviens fort puis reviens. »

Erus se retourna et regarda son ami blond et sa cousine. Il sourit.

« Oui. Je reviendrai, peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'écoulera avant que cela n'arrive. Tu as ma parole. »

Et Erus quitta la bâtisse pour la dernière fois, en tant qu'élève d'Hogwarts.

**XXXX**

*Non, ne nous déteste pas, Erus T_T Nous, français sommes tout gentils et adorables !

Une tite review ! Une tite review ! Une tite review ! je suis militante ! xDDD

**RAR** : Merci à vous tous, c'est toujours aussi gentil de votre part, surtout que j'en ai reçu 17 tout au long de la semaine !

**Silver P. Frost : Le voici, le voilà :) J'espère qu'ils t'ont plu tous les deux. Bye**

**haty74 : Salut salut : Vrai, le bac passe avant la trad mais ça me peinerai de ne pas vous faire partager les chaps au moins une fois par semaine. J'ai sortie ma nouvelle trad, si tu veux aller faire un petit tour dessus, tu peux ;) Quoi, comment ça, je me fais de la pub ?! Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Enfin, si, un peu ... mais bon ^^ Allez Bye et à bientôt, j'espère.**

** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mais je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que, si, Erus va bel et bien changer d'école ... Désolée mais je ne peux pas changer ce fait :/ 'Fin bref, j'espère que ça te déçois pas trop, quand même ... Bon, bye bye à toi :) Bonne semaine.**

**Yume Resonance : Merci bien :) Contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec ces deux chapitres :D**

**Marabeilla : Non, pleure pas, s'il te plait ! xD But the problem is que Erus va quand même changer d'école ... J'en suis désolée, crois-moi bien mais les OCs sont pas mal du tout si tu veux mon avis et l'histoire avance toujours bien malgré son changement d'école ... Après, à toi de voir si tu veux quand même continuer à lire ... Mais ce serait triste de s'arrêter là, non ? xD Non, je ne me fais pas de la pub, c'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! xDD Bon allez, bye et bonne semaine :D**

**P'tite Princess : Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre, j'espère que ceux-ci seront aussi à ton goût :) Bye bye**

**Aurysadik : Pas faux ... Moi non plus, à la base, je voulais pas qu'il parte mais bon, c'est pas mal non plus quand il est à sa nouvelle école et la directrice est bien plus gentille ( oui, je spoil un peu mais pas de beaucoup ! xD ) Bon bref, Bye bye et bonne semaine à toi, très chère lectrice :)**

**braled : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ais apparemment plu et il est vrai que James et Dumby sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle ... Sinon, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de Harry/Ginny pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est PAS mon histoire, rien qu'une simple traduction ... Je suis désolée pour toi mais ce que tu me demandes est irréalisable ... J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir malgré tout ... mais merci beaucoup pour ta review quand même :D Allez bye bye et bonne semaine à toi.**

**elo-didie : xD Merci des tes reviews, j'adore les recevoir puisque tu ne faillis jamais à m'en envoyer une ... bon toujours la même certes, mais j'apprécie car c'est une constante xDD Bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère lectrice ;)**

**mangapuryoru : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu es contente :) Bon, bref bonne semaine à toi :)**

**adenoide : James est un salaud, j'approuve :) Et c'est vrai que Dumby l'es aussi ;) Bon bye bye :)**

**Nana'.'Lea : Dumby est un salaud et je n'en démordrai pas xD Mais sinon, je suis contente que tu approuves pour qu'il parte parce que c'est ce qu'il va faire ... Bon, je spoil un peu mais pas trop quand même, si ?**

**dragon-en : Contente que l'histoire te plaise comme elle m'a plu à moi ;) Bisous bisous et bye à toi**

**Julia13verseau : Bon alors, pour Lockhart, ça devrait plus trop tarder ... pour Potter et le vieux con, ça va être un peu plus long ... Sorry sorry mais tu vas devoir patienter ;) Bisous et bonne fin de semaine.**

**Dymitry : Alors, pour répondre à ta question, yes, il va vraiment partir :) Les OCs sont sympas, si tu veux tout savoir. Pour la confrontation, Bah ... tu verras ! xD Lockhart, voilà xDD Que tu vas pouvoir lire tout de suite, si tu le souhaites :)))**

**Mademoiselle Kufufu : Oui, Dumby est un salaud ! Unissons tous contre lui et dérouillons lui sa ... Hum hum, je m'emporte xD Bon, sinon, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer qu 'Erus va malgré tout changer d'école ... Mais quand il sera là-bas, c'est pas mal du tout, je t'assure ! Et sinon, je suis contente que ma trad te permette de connaître cette histoire.**


	22. Santuario

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà ! Je suis heureuse de voir que les deux derniers chaps vous ont plu. Eh, 18 reviews ! Vous avez battu le record ! Je vous adore, vous pouvez savoir à quel point je vous adore :DD Au fait, ça y est, on a dépassé les 20 000 lectures ! Vous êtes trop cool, srx ! Je vous vénère *courbette* xD

Bon allez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre. Bonne lecture :))

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Dix-neuf : Santuario**

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis près du train. Le compartiment qu'ils choisirent une fois à bord fut vite plein à craquer. Il était tellement rempli qu'Erus fut obligé de s'étaler sur les genoux des jumeaux Weasley, sans qu'ils s'en plaignent, cependant.

Draco était assis par terre, s'appuyant contre les jambes de Georges pendant qu'il discutait avec Blaise. Marcus et Eddie conversaient sérieusement d'un sujet quelconque, Miles et Kyle échangeaient leurs adresses avec les deux frères roux, Pansy et Cynthia dialoguaient, elles aussi assises au sol et Theodore Nott était parvenu à trouver une petite place dans la cabine bondée. Avec des yeux amusés, il observa attentivement les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient là.

Il ne reviendrait pas l'année prochaine, pourtant. Il s'en allait, loin. Cynthia et Draco l'avaient su avant les autres mais le garçon l'avait annoncé à ses autres amis lorsque l'Hogwarts Express démarra. Ils avaient tous accepté son choix, triste choix. Erus promit à tous qu'il leur écrirait. Il avait plaisanté à ce sujet, en disant que lorsqu'il aurait terminé d'écrire toutes les lettres, il serait trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Theodore ne connaissait que peu Erus mais il savait que le garçon était spécial. Il savait également que quelque chose se tramait, même si personne ne pouvait le prouver.

Il espéra pouvoir revoir Erus, dans le futur.

**XXXX**

Voldemort salua son fils sur le quai et remarqua avec mélancolie qu'il lui arrivait déjà aux épaules. Erus le surprit en l'étreignant fortement mais le Lord ne s'en plaignit pas. L'enfant ne le lâcha pas, c'est pourquoi le sorcier se dégagea doucement. Ses mains, toutefois, se posèrent sur les épaules de son fils.

« Rentrons à la maison. » déclara l'homme. « Lucius, tu es occupé ce soir ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, cela te dirait-il de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ? » proposa-t-il à la famille Malfoy.

« Ce sera avec plaisir que nous viendrons. Draco, arrête de gigoter dans tout les sens, tu verras Erus ce soir ! »

Les deux garçons saluèrent leur sœur de sang puisque Cygnirius et Anastasia avaient déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir-là. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Voldemort transplana au Manoir Riddle, tenant Erus contre lui.

Fabella, à son habitude, se jeta sur Erus et se cramponna fermement à ses jambes, manquant de peu de le faire chuter. Voldemort la décolla de son fils. Elle se précipita alors dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas selon les instructions de son maître. Le père et le fils rentrèrent ensuite dans l'énorme bâtisse. Voldemort se tourna vers le garçon.

« Nous irons en Italie pour visiter ta prochaine école dans deux semaines. » l'informa-t-il.

« D'accord. » Il sembla soudain excité et continua. « Où est l'œuf ? »

« Il est dans ta chambre. Ne le dérange pas. Il lui faudra quelques jours encore avant qu'il n'éclose. »

« Bien. Appelle-moi quand le repas sera prêt, s'il-te-plaît. »

« D'accord. »

L'enfant se rua dans les escaliers, laissant son père derrière lui. Voldemort secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il avait un raid à prévoir.

**XXXX**

Erus fixait l'œuf depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans rien faire d'autre. Enfin, il se décida à le caresser doucement, un toucher trop doux pour que cela dérange le petit être à l'intérieur. Il avait un Basilic. Un _Basilic, _par Merlin. Un œuf de Basilic donné par le protecteur d'Hogwarts et animal de compagnie de Salazar Serpentard. C'était plutôt cool.

Il remarqua Nagini seulement lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son dos et l'entoura entièrement. Il tourna la tête et elle pressa la sienne contre la joue du garçon.

_« Salut Nagini. » _lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

_« C'est un œuf de quoi ? »_

_« C'est un Basilic. »_

_« Un Basilic ?! »_

_« Oui » _Il trouvait son ton choqué assez amusant. Le serpent le regarda puis fixa des yeux l'oeuf.

_« Et non, je ne l'ai pas volé. » _la rassura-t-il.

Elle se détacha d'Erus et se rapprocha de l'oeuf. Elle finit par s'installer à côté.

_« Eh bien, ne te fais pas désirer ! Dis-moi comment tu l'as eu ! »_

_« Très bien, très bien. » rigola-t-il. « Est-ce que papa t'a parlé du Manipulateur ? »_

**XXXX**

« Erus ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène entendit son ami crier et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva néanmoins et descendit les étages. Il découvrit Draco, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Draco ? »

« J'ai eu un familier ! »

« Quoi ? Quand ?! »

« Hier, à mon anniversaire. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Je l'ai reçu le soir, quand ton père et toi, vous êtes partis. »

« Alors, où est-il ? »

Un miaou lui répondit et ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux. Erus planta son regard sur une très petite panthère noire avec de larges yeux ambrés. L'animal miaula à nouveau et Draco le prit dans ses bras. La panthère sembla apprécier le geste puisqu'elle posa le museau sur le gorge du blond. Erus se rapprocha et caressa la fourrure.

« Elle est magnifique. » dit-il avant de relever les yeux sur son ami. « Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Une fille. Je vais l'appeler Ambre, à cause de ses yeux. »

Ambre semblait aimer être au centre d'attention. Elle donna un coup de tête à son propriétaire. Voldemort choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regarda.

« Donc, il s'agit de la petite créature dont Lucius m'a parlé ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le Lord Noir se rapprocha et Ambre scruta le nouvel arrivant. Il la laissa sentir sa main avant qu'elle ne miaule et la lèche.

« Elle est dressée. » murmura l'homme.

« Elle peut être méchante, quand elle le veut. » rétorqua le garçon blond. « Vous auriez dû voir l'elfe de maison qui a essayé de me la retirer des mains, la nuit dernière ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erus et Draco coururent dans la chambre du premier, la panthère bien en sécurité dans les bras de son maître.

« Est-ce que l'œuf va bientôt éclore ? » demanda le blond en regardant le dit-oeuf.

« Nan, il a encore besoin de quelques jours. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressé. »

« Est-ce que ce sera un Basilic normal ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Le Basilic d'Hogwarts ne m'a beaucoup donné d'informations, je sais seulement qu'il s'agit de son fils et que l'œuf date du temps de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Il date de si longtemps ?! »

« Ouaip. »

Draco posa délicatement Ambre sur le lit, qui s'enroula autour d'elle avant de s'endormir. Nagini pénétra dans la chambre et, arrivée sur le lit, dévisagea attentivement la panthère. Erus le vit.

_« Non, Nagini. Tu n'as pas le droit de la manger. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demanda la femelle.

_« C'est le familier de Draco » _expliqua Erus._ « Donc elle ne peux pas être considérer comme de la nourriture, entendu ? »_

_« Et moi qui avais si faim … »_

_« Arrête de pleurnicher, ça ne sert à rien. »_

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je suis juste en train de lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas manger Ambre. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent grands mais heureusement, Nagini ne fit que souffler dédaigneusement sur la petite panthère qui venait de se réveiller. Celle-ci miaula avant de regarder le serpent. Nagini sembla laisser tomber, pas plus désolée que cela de ne pas transformer la panthère en repas. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même, sur le lit.

« Draco ! »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent.

« Bella. » déclara Erus.

« Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? » grommela Draco. « Ici, Bella ! »

La femme aux cheveux noirs rentra dans la pièce et leur sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Cissy m'a raconté où est-il ?! »

« Elle est juste là. »

Bella courut presque jusqu'au lit et prit la panthère dans ses bras.

« Oh, elle est si adorable ! » constata la femme. « Lucius sait vraiment bien les choisir. »

« Bella, ne l'écrase pas contre toi au point de l'étouffer ! »

**XXXX**

« Albus ! Albus ! »

Dumbledore leva les yeux de ses papiers et aussi bien le maître des potions que lui se tournèrent pour faire face à Minerva. Elle haletait et son chignon était complètement défait.

« Sirius a été attaqué ! » elle hoqueta. « Square Grimmaurd est en train de brûler ! »

Dumbledore sauta prestement de sa chaise, tout comme le fit Severus, pour prendre le sillage de la sorcière.

**XXXX**

« James ! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux de ses papiers pour tomber sur sa femme, Mary.

« Qu'il y a t-il, ma douce ? »

« La maison de Sirius ! Ils disent que Sirius a été attaqué ! »

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, et, avant que Mary n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit en trombe de la pièce.

**XXXX**

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue au même moment que les Aurors. Les flammes ravageaient le bâtiment. Ils essayèrent de lutter contre le feu mais les flammes surgissaient à nouveau quand on croyait contenir le feu. Après une demi heure de lutte acharnée, ils réussirent enfin à étouffer les flammes.

« Trouvez Sirius Black ! » ordonna un des Aurors. A cet ordre, cinq de ses hommes se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

« Calme-toi, James. Laisse-les le trouver. » tenta de le calmer le vieux directeur d'Hogwarts.

Mais tout cela fut noyé dans le cri de James lorsqu'ils dégagèrent un corps carbonisé de la maison. Les Aurors posèrent doucement le cadavre sur le sol et l'un deux s'en fut chercher son chef.

Dumbledore laissa Minerva s'occuper du professeur de Quidditch et se rapprocha des quatre Aurors restants.

« Est-ce Sirius ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous ne savons pas encore, mais nous espérons que non. » déclara un des hommes qui avaient transporté le corps en dehors de la propriété, encore fumante. « Il a été torturé pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne meure. Et sa mort est consécutive à l'incendie. Il s'agit de l'œuvre d'une Magie Noire très puissante. »

Quelqu'un avait tué Sirius Black, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

**XXXX**

« Whoa, James a vraiment l'air triste. »

Lucius renifla bruyamment et gifla le cousin de sa femme sur l'arrière de la tête. Sirius laissa échapper un petit cri et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu étais son ami. » expliqua le blond. « Les amis sont tristes quand les gens qu'ils apprécient meurent. »

Le dernier des Black se frotta la tête mais suivit néanmoins Lucius.

**XXXX**

Si Remus n'avait pas su de quoi il retournait véritablement, il aurait sûrement tué quelqu'un lorsqu'il aurait appris la mort de Sirius. Pour le moment, il criait simplement de douleur, retenu par les bras de Severus qui l'emprisonnaient. La simple pensée de la mort de son ami était trop dure à supporter. C'est ce qu'il utilisa pour jouer le mieux possible son rôle.

Il devait à tout prix convaincre Dumbledore ... sinon toute cette mise en scène cela aurait été vaine. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le maître des potions, feignant l'épuisement. Le directeur l'observa avec tristesse et Remus détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. C'est bien le corps de Sirius. Une mort tellement tragique … »

« Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de continuer sans Lupin, pour le moment » l'interrompit Severus, soutenant toujours le poids du loup-garou.

« Bien sûr. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut, Severus. »

'Ta tête sur la plateau me conviendrait parfaitement' songea Remus, fermant les yeux pour que sa haine contre le principal passe inaperçue.

Snape le mena hors du bureau et l'aida à descendre les escaliers.

« Je vais emballer les affaires de Black. » lui déclara doucement Severus. « Va te reposer. Même si Sirius n'est pas mort, tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. »

« Je t'emmerde, Snape ! » dit Remus, suivant cependant le conseil de l'homme. Il fit en sorte d'avoir l'air complètement perdu, et Severus fut dans l'obligation de faire volte-face pour que les autres professeurs ne perçoivent pas son sourire satisfait.

**XXXX**

« Tu es mort. »

« En effet. »

Erus examina avec curiosité Sirius écrire sur un parchemin.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Je m'invente une nouvelle personnalité, une nouvelle histoire. » répliqua l'homme. « A ton avis, à quelle école ai-je été ? »

« Tu as été éduqué chez toi. » suggéra le garçon. « Dans ce cas-là, ils ne posent jamais beaucoup de questions. »

« Okay, je trouve l'idée intéressante. »

« Quel est ton nouveau nom ? »

« Famulus Provectus. » (N/T : Famulus veut dire Serviteur et Provectus signifie Vieux)

« Par Merlin, mais qui a pu bien choisir un nom pareil ? »

« Ton père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis un servant né. » expliqua l'Animagus. « Cela veut dire que tu n'utilises pas seulement des elfes de maison mais aussi des hommes servants. »

« Agiras-tu en tant qu'un de ceux-là ? »

« Nan. Je serai ton protecteur. »

« Quand je serai en Italie ? »

« Ouais. Lucius et Bella viendront nous voir de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Ton père nous rendra aussi visite, quand il aura le temps de le faire. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je ne le verrai pas énormément. »

« Pas faux. »

« Est-ce que je vivrai à l'école ou je rentrerai à la maison tout les jours ? » s'enquit l'ancien élève de Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pense qu'il s'agira de ton choix. Tu vas bientôt y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dans une semaine. »

Ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre du garçon puisque son père tenait une réunion, au rez-de-chaussée. Voldemort voulait que la survie de Sirius reste, pour le moment, confidentielle. Au moins pour les Mangemorts peu influents. Il prévoyait de présenter Sirius à son Cercle Intérieur, plus tard, ce soir-là. Quelques uns étaient déjà au courant mais la plupart de ses plus proches partisans ne savaient pas que Sirius Black les avait rejoint. La majorité des personnes connaissant la vérité ne faisaient, d'ailleurs, pas partie de ses Mangemorts. Poppy s'était occupé du corps, Severus, Minerva et Voldemort, des sorts et Remus avait mis la maison en feu avec l'aide de Lucius.

« Ok. Juste pour information, ton œuf est en train d'éclore. »

Erus fit volte-face. 'Nous y voilà'.

Erus se jeta sur son lit et examina l'œuf sous toutes ses coutures. Il s'était imprégné de toutes les informations sur les Basilics qu'il avait pu trouver, certains renseignements s'étant révélés fort intéressants. (N/T : Pure fantaisie de l'auteur pour ces informations là. Comme elle le dit elle-même dans la version originale, ces indications sur les Basilics proviennent de son cerveau, ce qui l'arrange pour la suite d l'histoire)

Cette espèce de Basilic était capable de changer de taille quand elle le désirait. Ces serpents-là étaient également en mesure de faire abstraction de leurs aptitudes à lancer des 'regards mortels', ainsi que les avait appelés Erus, étant petit. Nouvellement nés, ils ne possédaient pas cette capacité celle-ci n'apparaîtrait qu'après quelques mois car, à leur naissance, ils n'étaient pas capable de contrôler le pouvoir de mort. Les Basilics sauvages n'étaient pas des créatures que l'on avait envie de rencontrer, mais les domptés sont bons avec ceux qu'ils pensent être dignes de leur confiance. Si le Basilic est donné avant qu'il n'éclose, tout dépend de leur propriétaire et de son attitude pendant les premiers jours.

Dire qu'Erus était excité aurait été un bel euphémisme. Sirius, lui, tournait autour du lit, pas vraiment habitué aux serpents. L'œuf se fissura un peu plus et un sifflement en sortit. Les yeux d'Erus commencèrent à briller. Il aida doucement le petit Basilic à s'extirper de la coquille. Immédiatement, le petit animal se lova contre sa poitrine, tentant de se réchauffer, l'air ambiant étant plus froid que la température dans laquelle baignait le nouveau-né.

« Sirius, ferme la fenêtre, s'il-te-plaît. »

L'homme s'exécuta. Il tint gentiment le serpent dans ses bras, partageant sa chaleur corporelle avec lui. Cela sembla très apprécié par la petite créature.

« _Qui es-tu ? » _siffla le petit serpent.

_« Je suis celui qui prendra soin de toi. » _répondit Erus.

_« Tu parles ! »_

_« Oui, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ta mère t'a confié à moi. Elle me respecte et te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec moi. »_

Le Basilic leva la tête vers Erus pendant un long moment, comme s'il évaluait les paroles du Fourchelangue. Puis il se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui.

**XXXX**

Voldemort arriva devant la chambre de son fils quelques minutes après la fin du meeting et toqua à la porte. Ce fut Sirius qui répondit et l'homme ouvrit la porte avec expression perplexe. Il eut le souffle coupé au vue de la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux. Erus tenait serré contre lui le Basilic, ne remarquant même pas l'arrivée de son père. Les yeux de son enfant brillaient et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« A éclos il y a une heure. » informa l'Animagus au Lord. « Il n'a pas détaché ses yeux du serpent, depuis. »

Voldemort rentra dans la pièce et Erus ne le vit qu'au moment où il dressa à ses côtés. L'homme s'assit et caressa précautionneusement la tête du nouveau-né qui siffla de contentement et frotta son museau contre la chemise d'Erus.

« Magnifique ... » murmura Voldemort.

Erus rapprocha son familier un peu plus de lui et son paternel posa un bras sur les épaules de son fils. Black marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de s'échapper discrètement de la chambre pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

« As-tu pensé à un nom ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pas encore. Il est si chaud et pourtant, il se plaint de geler. »

« Ne le critique pas suis simplement ce qu'il te dit de faire. Les serpents, peu importe l'espèce à laquelle ils appartiennent, sont plutôt hargneux quand ils sont petits. » rigola le Lord. « Je sais que Nagini l'était. »

_« Je t'ai entendu » _leur parvint une voix irritée. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux du bébé pour voir Nagini glisser sur le sol vers eux._ « A-t-il éclos, jeune maître ? »_

_« Oui. Viens le voir, si tu veux. »_

Nagini se hissa sur le lit et l'observa. Se sentant observer, le Basilic ouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur la femelle.

_« Immense ! » _s'exclama-t-il avec des grands yeux.

Nagini ricana et s'installa sur le genoux de son maître. Le petit serpent observa le Lord Noir lui gratter doucement la tête et la caresser exactement comme elle aimait qu'il le fasse. Le Basilic se tourna vers Erus et se frotta frénétiquement contre lui, foudroyant du regard le familier de Voldemort.

« Il est jaloux » l'informa avec hilarité le patriarche de la famille Riddle. En réponse, son fils lui tira la langue.

**XXXX**

**École Santuario, Italie**

Maria Santina, directrice de l'école Santuario, se trouvait dehors, attendant le nouvel élève. Leur école avait ceci de particulier qu'elle acceptait les enfants de la Lumière mais aussi les enfants de mages noirs. Normalement, les enfants créaient leurs propres groupes mais elle était fière d'essayer de créer malgré tout des liens entre les deux.

Des fois, cela marchait, d'autres fois, non. Mais personne n'avait jamais été blessé. Maria, très fière de cette situation, ferait tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

La plupart des étudiants ne provenaient pas d'Italie. Ils arrivaient de toute la planète. L'élève qui se présenterait bientôt aurait pu être un élève normal. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien...

Il allait débuter sa troisième année. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant Habituellement, ils venaient l'année de leur dix ans. Maria se demanda se qu'il s'était passé dans l'ancienne école du jeune garçon, Hogwarts, pour rendre son père tellement furieux qu'il l'ait retiré de cet établissement pour le placer dans un autre. Elle en savait un peu sur cette école et se dit finalement qu'il n'était peut-être pas si compliqué de comprendre ce qui était advenu.

L'arrivée de l'étudiant lui fit lever les yeux, avec un grand sourire. Le garçon la regarda et elle ne put soudain plus prononcer un seul mot cohérent. L'enfant était magnifique de longs cheveux noir corbeau, une peau pâle et des yeux émeraude d'une grande profondeur. Elle leva les yeux sur son père des cheveux noir ébène, courts et hérissés, des yeux rouges rubis et la même peau pâle que son fils. Elle sut dès le départ de quel côté ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans le camp de l'Obscurité.

« M. Riddle et jeune M. Riddle, je présume ? » s'enquit-elle.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Tom. » répondit poliment Voldemort. « M. Riddle, voilà qui est idéal pour me sentir vieux. »

« Tu es vieux » rétorqua son enfant avec un grand sourire.

« Chut, toi. » souffla l'homme, faisant pouffer de rire Maria. « Voici mon fils, Erus. Vous devez être la directrice, Maria Santina, je me trompe ? »

« En chair et en os. Et si nous commencer la visite ? Si tu as des questions, Erus, n'hésites pas à me les poser. Oh, et appelles-moi Maria, s'il-te-plaît. Mme Santina me fait me sentir vieille. »

Erus acquiesça, souriant doucement, et ils débutèrent.

« Voilà la pièce où nous mangeons » dit-elle en les faisant rentrer dans une large salle. « Nous n'avons pas de Maisons, comme il y en a à Hogwarts à la place, il y a une organisation par âge. Tu seras un de ceux qui commenceront la troisième année, et si jamais ils ont un problème avec cela, dis-le moi et je m'assurerai personnellement qu'ils n'aient plus de problème. »

« Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de Maisons ? » demanda Erus.

« Cela créé des hostilités entre les élèves. J'ai déjà rencontré des jumeaux qui ont commencé à se haïr parce qu'ils avaient fini dans des Maisons différentes. »

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

« Ils se sont heureusement pardonnés quelques années après avoir fini l'école. » répondit la principale.

« Avez-vous un équivalent aux Salles Communes ? »

« Nous avons la Bibliothèque, bien évidemment et quatre salles de ballet qui peuvent servir de Salles Communes. Elles se trouvent juste là, dans l'angle.

Elle procéda à la visite des Salles Communes et celle de la chambre où Erus dormirait. Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Et maintenant, la partie la plus intéressante les matières que l'on peut choisir dans l'école. Nous avons un choix bien plus élaboré que les autre écoles et tous nos élèves aiment ce qu'ils étudient. »

Erus détourna un peu le regard et la femme pencha la tête sur le côté. Voldemort rigola et lui expliqua :

« Erus a créé un emploi du temps assez spécial. »

« Oh ? Est-il en avance sur son âge ? »

« Il prend Herbologie et Astronomie avec les élèves de son âge. Puis il suit les cours de Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie et Enchantement avec les quatrièmes année, Potions en cinquième année et Defense en sixième année. »

Maria en eut le souffle coupé.

« Oh, et il a fini les Runes Anciennes à Hogwarts. »

Erus rougit un peu et protesta :

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ça ! »

« Quoi ? Elle doit savoir à quel niveau tu te trouves, mon fils. »

La directrice retrouva enfin la parole.

« C'est plutôt impressionnant pour un enfant de ton âge. Vous et moi en reparlerons avec les professeurs, si vous voulez bien, M. Ridd … Tom. En troisième année, les élèves ont aussi le choix de leurs options supplémentaires, exactement comme à Hogwarts. La liste est un peu longue, j'ose espérer que tu as fait déjà ton choix, Erus. »

« Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. » l'accusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce à quoi Erus répondit par un petit haussement d'épaules.

« Je pensais prendre Magie Noire, Magie Obscure, Nécromancie, Divination et Histoire de Magie Blanche. »

« Des choix intéressants. Mais pourquoi pas Histoire de la Magie Noire ? »

« Pourquoi prendre un cours où l'on connaît déjà tout par cœur ? » Il la regarda la femme. « De plus, on est censé connaître l'histoire de son ennemi. »

Donc ils avaient des ennemis dans le camp de la Lumière. Maria leva les yeux sur le visage du père du garçon mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air inquiet de ce que venait de révéler son fils.

« Quand je rencontre des gens du côté Sombre, ils tentent généralement de cacher leur appartenance à ce camp. » La sorcière sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens moi-même d'une famille Sombre. »

« C'est un endroit où je pense que mon fils n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Vous acceptez les gens comme nous, le directeur d'Hogwarts, non. »

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Je n'ai pas entendu beaucoup de choses positives concernant Albus Dumbledore mais voudriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce qui fait que votre fils change d'école ? »

« Il a tenté d'infiltrer les pensées de mon fils avec un Legilimens. » l'informa Voldemort. « Albus Dumbledore a tout fait pour que les libertés de mon fils soient restreintes au maximum. Je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de comportement. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. » marmonna Maria. « Que l'on soit bien d'accord, il n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions de laisser ce genre de chose se produire. Maintenant que cela est clair, que diriez-vous de voir les salles de classes ? »

**XXXX**

Maria les fit traverser toute l'école et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la dernière salle de classe. Divination. Une femme était assise à une des tables avec une boule de cristal devant elle. Elle leva ses yeux sur eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Voici la professeur de Divination, Miss Profeta. » expliqua Maria à Erus. « Miss Profeta, voici un de vos futurs élèves, Erus Riddle, d'Angleterre. »

Miss Profeta était grande et mince, avec de longs cheveux blonds et d'immense yeux noisettes. Elle cligna des yeux et sourit, mais ne dit mot.

« Elle parle seulement quand elle le juge nécessaire. » leur dévoila la directrice.

Erus et la professeur s'observèrent mutuellement pendant que Voldemort et Maria discouraient ensemble. Personne ne remarqua qu'Erus se rapprochait d'elle. Bientôt, il se tint devant la table.

« Voudrais-tu y jeter un œil ? » proposa la femme.

Erus regarda dans la boule et le brouillard à l'intérieur s'agita brusquement, faisant hoqueter de surprise la sorcière. Erus se rapprocha, inconscient du regard de la femme sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le brouillard se dissipa et la température de la pièce chuta brusquement.

« Erus ! » cria Voldemort.

Le garçon était devenu blanc cireux et ne pouvait détacher ses orbes de la boule de cristal.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il prononça un mot :

« Détraqueurs … »

Sa voix était étrange et Voldemort la reconnut comme étant celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il 'voyait' quelque chose. Il avait fini par détester cette voix puisqu'Erus, lorsqu'il sortait de cet état, était bouleversé.

« Où sont les Détraqueurs ? » demanda doucement Miss Profeta.

« N'ai pas peur d'eux ils ne sont pas là et ils ne peuvent pas de te faire de mal. »

« Ne l'encourage pas ! » siffla Maria.

« Papa » continua Erus. « Les Détraqueurs sont en train de tuer Lucius … »

Le moment d'après, la température déjà basse chuta un peu plus, faisant s'échapper des petits nuages de buée à chaque fois qu'ils expiraient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Maria.

« Il Voit. » dit doucement la professeur de Divination. « Il Voit mais je n'arrive pas savoir pourquoi ou comment. »

« Le Troisième œil. » Cela fit se relever la tête de Miss Profeta sur lui, la surprise clairement inscrite sur son visage. « Il l'a eu de sa mère. »

Voldemort prit gentiment Erus contre lui et la professeur lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« Je me prépare à ce qu'il va se passer d'ici peu. »

Erus recula soudain et hurla. Le Lord Noir le rattrapa, le prenant contre lui. Il lui chuchota :

« C'est fini, Erus. Ce n'est pas la réalité et tu le sais. »

Erus hoqueta et les deux femmes virent la main qui tenait fermement les robes de son père se décrisper un peu.

« Papa. » dit-il quand il eut retrouvé son souffle. « Quelque chose va arriver à Lucius. »

« Quand ? Es-tu en mesure de me le dire ? »

« Draco et Cynthia et moi y étions. Détraqueurs … ils étaient de partout. Lucius essayait de nous protéger. L'été … c'était l'été mais Draco avait l'air plus âgé. »

« Donc ça n'arrivera pas cette année ? »

« Je ne crois pas … »

« Votre fils peut Voir des choses qui se produiront l'année d'après ?! » s'exclama la professeur.

« Cela est seulement arrivé peu de fois. Je pense que nous allons partir, Maria. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il ira bien lorsqu'il se sera reposé. »

Ils étaient presque sortis de la salle quand Erus arrêta son paternel. Il regarda Miss Profeta et lui dit :

« Votre prénom est Pupa, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme s'immobilisa.

« Comment l'as-tu su … ? »

« Avant que je ne vois les Détraqueurs, je vous ai vu dire le nom Pupa tout en vous désignant vous-même du doigt. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant la femme derrière eux. Elle se pointa du doigt et chuchota :

« Pupa ? »

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'Erus venait de voir.

**XXXX**

« Je te verrais le vingt-cinq août. » Maria dit à Erus.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils se dirent au revoir. Voldemort sortit des terres de l'école avec Erus recroquevillé contre son torse.

« Papa, je suis trop lourd pour toi. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi te porter. »

Erus ferma les yeux.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-il.

**XXXX**

Même rengaine qu'à chaque fois : Une tite review ? Un simple petit mot makes my day ... please :D

**Rar : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ... Je vous adore, vous le savez, hein ? Non, sérieux, vous êtes adorables avec moi !**

**haty74 : De rien, de rien pour les chaps : je me suis dit que le chap 17 était trop petit donc j'ai aussi posté celui d'après ;) Pour l'histoire de changer Erus d'école, si je me rapelle bien, l'auteur avait pris cette décision après avoir reçu de nombreuses reviews le lui demandant. Après, à l'usage, c'est à toi de voir s'il s'agissait d'un bon choix ou pas ;). Ensuite pour Sirius ... ben, si tu viens de lire le chap, je pense que tu es rassurée, non ? Moi non plus, j'aurais pas aimé qu'elle le tue pour de vrai ... J'aime trop Sirius pour qu'il meurt dans les histoires que j'apprécie ( je ne maudirai d'ailleurs jamais assez Rowling pour nous l'avoir tué dans la vrai histoire T_T ). Allez, je te souhaite une bonne semaine et Bye bye :D**

**gabrielle prince : Contente que les chaps t'aient plu :D Et pour savoir comment Erus va s'en sortir dans sa futur école, c'est dans le prochain chap, même si celui-ci amorce bien les choses. Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Yume Resonance : Je suis contente que les chaps précédent aient été à ton gout :) Bon, alors pour l'Italie : je pense que ce sera surtout dans le chap suivant que vous aurez des infos sur le nouvelle vie d'Erus, même si celui-ci commence bien à informer comment cela va se passer, je trouve. Erus est en effet adorable quand il est fou de rage comme face à Mauro, il est tout choupinou ( Non, non, ne me tue pas Erus, je n'ai pas dit ça ... A l'aide ! xD ). Pour répondre à ta question, que je traduis les chaps au fur et à mesure. Mais sache que même si j'avais déjà tout les chaps de traduit, je les aurais quand même posté à une semaine d'intervalle ; après tout, je suis une sadique dans l'âme xD. Non, je déconne ... Enfin, je sais pas xD. Bon allez, j'arrête de gaspiller ton précieux temps avec mes inepties. Bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère lectrice :D**

**Julia13verseau : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments mais je ne suis pas vraiment l'auteur ... je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice : tout le mérite revient à Tiro :) Mais merci quand même, c'est super gentil de ta part ;) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Mademoiselle Kufufu : Salut salut :) Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, j'adore Erus ; je craque total pour lui ( comme ça, tu vois, on est deux xD ). Et c'est vrai qu'il est quand même fortiche notre petit ( Non, Erus, ne me frappe pas, s'il te plait ! Ok, ok, je retire ça ! xD ) ... Hum, hum, notre GRAND héros. Je l'adore comme ça ! Alors ... Pour répondre à ta question ... Hummmm, c'est quand même difficile de donner un indice tout en ne spoilant pas. Bon, alors je vais dire que ... je vais t'envoyer un PM xD Contente que tu ais aimé les deux derniers chaps :) Je suis contente de traduire cette histoire quand je sais que des personnes comme toi la lise :) Pour mes BAC blancs ... Bah, le français, ça va mais pour les matières scientifiques ; c'est une pure catastrophe xDD. Bon allez, bye bye et bonne fin de semaine :D**

**Dymitry : Vrai, Erus est franchement et il n'a que douze ans ! Lockhart méritait de mourir ainsi, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point là aussi. C'était un beau salaud ! Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine :)**

** : Merci pour ta review :) La réponse à ta question se trouvait dans ce chapitre, je crois bien :) Et il est vrai qu'Erus est classe quand il fait preuve de sa force comme il l'a fait dans le chap précédent ! Bye bye :D**

**braled : Ouff, je suis rassurée à l'idée que l'histoire te plaise quand même :) Merci pour ta review et bye bye à toi :D**

**elo-didie : Whaah ! Deux reviews de ta part ? Merci, c'est super sympa ! J'apprécie vraiment, sache-le :D Pour répondre à ta question, Erus restera à Santuario pour le reste de sa scolarité :) Merci encore et bye bye à toi :D**

**mangapuryoru : La voici, la voila :)) En espérant que ce chap te plaise. Bye bye :) **

**Melichoune : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma trad te plaise :) C'est aussi super sympa de ta part de m'avoir laissé un petit mot :D Je tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Tiro a fait du très bon travail ! Cette histoire est simplement énorme ( 'Fin, d'après moi, en tout les cas xD ) Ah, alors problème par contre pour les OCs parce que là, ils vont défiler ! Il va y en avoir plein ! Sinon, je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi, chère lectrice et oserai-je dire, à bientôt ? Bref, bye :D**

**Silver Merida Serpentard Frost : Ouah, ça c'est du nom xD Non, sérieusement, il a du style :) Alors comme ça, les chaps étaient à ton goût ? Ben, c'est super cool ça ! Pour ton problème, je peux pas faire grand chose par contre : je suis encore en train de les traduire au fur et à mesure, je ne peux donc pas me permettre de poster plus d'un chap par semaine ( sauf quand ils sont vraiment tout petits, comme le premier des deux de la semaine dernière ). Je suis une sadique, hein ? xD Et je plaide coupable pour les accusations qui sont portés contre moi xDD. Pardon de te faire aimer xD. Allez, bye :)**

**Nana'.'Lea : Et oui, encore une année qui finit d'une façon encore bien spéciale ... mais tu verras que l'auteur aime bien qu'il lui arrive plein de trucs xD ... Pour le coup de l'ennemi mortel, ben, tu verras, écoute xD. Et pour l'école, sache que tu sauras plus de choses dans le chap suivant. Contente que tu aimes les chaps :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère lectrice :D**

**adenoide : Dumby est vraiment un sale type ! Hogwarts était cool mais tu vas voir que Santuario l'est encore plus. Il est vrai que déplacer Erus, Draco et Cynthia dans la nouvelle école aurait pu être une bonne chose mais ce n'est malheureusement pas ce qu'il va se passer ... Pas cool, hein ? :/ J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Bye bye à toi :)**

**Yaga-Poplar : Merci pour ta review et merci pour tes encouragements, ils me font chaud au coeur. Bah, désormais, je pense que tu sais où ira Erus ... Santuario, tu le découvriras bientôt est une école plutôt sympa :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Tsumujikaze Yumi : Yeah, une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est trop bien que tu aimes ma trad : la fic en elle-même est génial, je dois bien l'admettre. Tiro s'est super bien débrouillée avec cette fiction ! Merci pour ta review et pour les encouragements :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Schwips : Whah ! Très jolie review, je te remercie de tout coeur, c'est super gentil de ta part de me l'avoir laissé :DD. Très belle fanfic, j'approuve totalement. Tiro a fait du joli boulot. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plu :D Bonne fin de semaine à toi et encore merci :)))**


	23. Un Nouveau Départ

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Me revoilà :) Ah punaise, bientôt les vacances ... J'en pouvais plus ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre aux trads que j'avais du délaisser à cause d'un surplus de travail ( Non mais sérieux, on dit que les L sont des glandeurs mais je suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça, moi ! Je vous assure que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! ) Bon bref, merci tout le monde pour lire ma trad et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chap où de nombreux OC apparaissent.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt : Nouveau Départ**

Voldemort regarda avec adoration la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

Draco était allongé avec sa tête posée sur l'estomac d'Erus et semblait endormi, une de ses mains jointe à celle du brun. La tête de Cynthia se trouvait sur l'épaule d'Erus et sa main droite jouait avec les cheveux du garçon aux cheveux ébène. Elle dormait presque et ne remarqua donc pas Voldemort. Erus lui-même clignait des yeux lentement, les brumes du sommeil l'entourant et se prélassait au soleil. Son Basilic, désormais nommé Vates (N/T : Vates veut dire Prophétie) après la lecture d'un livre de Divination par Erus, se trouvait allongé sur son torse.

Erus leva les yeux sur la porte et vit son père. Voldemort rentra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le familier de son fils leva la tête et aperçut l'homme mais une caresse sur sa tête de la part de son maître le fit se détendre. Le Lord Noir posa une main sur le visage de son enfant mais ne prononça pas un mot. Cynthia nota enfin la présence du sorcier et leva ses orbes noisette sur lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, papa ? »

« Non » répondit son père. « Sirius et Severus sont encore une fois en train de se disputer, c'est tout. »

« Leur arrive-t-il d'arrêter ? » marmonna Erus. Draco que la conversation avait réveillé ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, un rassemblement ? » leur parvint une voix du couloir.

Voldemort se sentait toujours soulagé lorsqu'il entendait la voix de son cher ami depuis la déclaration d'Erus comme quoi l'homme allait se retrouver en grand danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna et haussa un sourcil. Draco, cependant, sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et annonça :

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi, père. Maintenant, c'est un rassemblement. »

« Oh, ne nous oublie pas, nous aussi ! »

Anastasia bondit presque dans la pièce, portant comme à son habitude ses robes rouges sang, Cygnirius la suivant un peu plus calmement. Elle leur fit à tous un grand sourire et dit :

« Maintenant, c'est un rassemblement ! »

« Dans ma chambre » s'enquit Erus, sarcastique avant de se tourner vers son père. « Ne t'avise pas d'avoir tes réunions dans ma chambre, papa. J'aime bien mon sol, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve couvert de sang. »

« Sale gosse. »

« Oui, oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Lucius s'avança et, dans un rare moment d'ouverture, il prit sa progéniture dans ses bras. Draco n'était plus si petit que ça, son père le dépassant d'une tête seulement mais celui-ci était fort et le Serpentard ne semblait pas se plaindre.

« Bon, il va se préparer pour la fête de ce soir » annonça Lucius, évoquant son fils. « Ordres du maître de nous, Malfoy, Narcissa. »

« Il était temps que tu remarques qui a réellement le pouvoir chez toi ! » s'exclama Anastasia avec son énergie habituelle. « Nous sommes ici pour la même raison, nous aussi. Cynthia, tu es prête ? »

« Ouaip » Elle se mit en position assise. « A plus tard, Erus. »

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prendrai pas Vates avec moi. »

« Merlin merci ! Il est effrayant ! »

« Sur-protecteur » la corrigea immédiatement son frère de sang.

« Dans son cas, cela équivaut à la même chose » Cynthia marmonna avant de suivre la femme aux cheveux blancs. Cygnirius leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son vieil ami avant de quitter la pièce.

« Merlin, merci, je n'ai pas de femme. » marmotta le Lord en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son fils.

Erus laissa Vates glisser jusqu'au bout du lit avant de lui-même se pelotonner sur son père.

« Erus, tu es lourd. » protesta faiblement Le chef des Mangemorts.

« Chut. Tu sais très bien que tu peux le supporter. »

Voldemort scruta longuement son fils de bientôt treize ans et le tira davantage vers lui.

**XXXX**

Erus tira avec irritation sur le col de sa chemise, ce à quoi son père trouva à redire :

« Erus, arrête de gigoter dans tout les sens. »

« Mais le col est trop serré ! »

Le Lord passa son doigt sous le col et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assez détendu pour que son fils puisse bouger le cou sans problème. Erus baissa ses mains et ils se remirent à la recherche de connaissances dans cet océan d'invités. Voldemort repéra Anastasia, naturellement, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la femme. En se rapprochant, ils découvrirent que les Malfoy, Cygnirius et Cynthia se trouvaient aussi près d'elle. Erus s'échappa avec ses deux amis dans la foule et ils furent bientôt hors de vue. Voldemort, sachant que son fils serait en sécurité avec ces deux-là, se tourna vers Lucius et Cygnirius après avoir salué les deux femmes.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore perçut le père d'Erus et se fit un chemin jusqu'à lui.

« M. Riddle ? »

Voldemort se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Ses sourcils tressautèrent presque à la vue de cet homme exécrable mais il réussit à le masquer juste à temps.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous ? »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis avant de s'éclipser. Dumbledore le suivit et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent un peu à l'écart de la foule lui lança au visage :

« J'ai entendu parler du fait que vous avez fait retirer votre fils de mon école. »

« Y-a-t-il un problème avec cela ? » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je me demandais simplement pourquoi une telle décision avait été prise. »

« Vous avez un cerveau servez-vous en ! » Voldemort eut un rictus méprisant avant de se détourner du vieil homme, cette discussion n'ayant pas lieu pas d'être, à ses yeux.

Une poigne d'acier l'arrêta et les deux entrèrent dans un concours de regard noir. Voldemort ne détourna pas le regard et Dumbledore fut obliger de baisser les yeux après dix minutes. Toutefois, il replanta son regard dans les yeux de Voldemort quelques instants plus tard et le père d'Erus repéra la baguette du vieil homme.

« Vous ne voulez m'avoir comme ennemi, Riddle ! » le prévint le directeur en sifflant, sa main se refermant un peu plus sur sa baguette magique.

« Pas plus que vous ne voulez m'avoir comme ennemi. » sa main glissant dans ses robes pour agripper les siennes.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Forcer Malfoy à corrompre le Ministère ? » persifla Dumbledore.

« Non. Quelque chose de bien pire que tout ce que vous pourrez jamais imaginer. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Pas contre moi. »

« Nous verrons. »

Il dégagea son bras et revint vers les deux hommes qu'il avait quitté, sa colère ne faisant qu'enfler. Lucius n'eut besoin que d'un regard sur le visage de son ami pour comprendre qu'il devait faire vite. Il déposa avec hâte son verre.

« Tom » commença-t-il doucement, attrapant le bras de Voldemort. « Calme-toi. »

Cygnirius foudroya du regard le principal d'Hogwarts avant avant de hocher la tête et conduire, avec l'aide du blond, le Lord Noir aussi loin que possible du vieil homme. Dumbledore jura et maudit le plus vieux des Riddle avant qu'il ne repère Erus. Le garçon discutait avec le jeune Malfoy et Cynthia. Peut-être que sans l'influence d'Erus, il serait capable de manipuler la jeune fille pour qu'elle revienne sur le droit chemin.

Il maudit à son tour l'adolescent et souhaita avoir un moyen de se débarrasser de cette saleté d'insecte. Soudain, un frisson le parcourut et Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers Erus. Le garçon l'observait avec des yeux tellement glaciaux que le vieux sorcier fut sûr et certain que le garçon avait entendu chaque pensée qu'il avait eu.

Ces yeux émeraude ressemblant tellement à ceux de Lily … se moquaient de lui de la même manière, le maudissaient de la même façon, l'accusaient de la même façon. Tout dans ces yeux lui rappelait Lily.

Sirius était en train de résoudre le mystère de ces yeux et du même l'énigme qu'était le garçon. Il avait été si proche de découvrir quelque chose mais il avait fallu que cet idiot se fasse tuer...

Erus grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit ces pensées-là. Il lui lança un dernier regard foudroyant avant de ce tourner et de tirer ses amis derrière lui avant qu'ils ne rentrent malencontreusement dans le directeur.

Ils se cognèrent pourtant contre quelqu'un. Erus leva les yeux sur la personne et tomba sur le visage de James Potter. L'homme ricana.

« C'est un rassemblement pour grandes personnes. Sortez d'ici, les mômes ! »

« Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire » siffla le garçon aux cheveux longs.

« Je suis toujours ton professeur. » tenta l'homme, essayant de paraître supérieur.

« Faux, alors la ferme », le sourire méprisant d'Erus accompagnant cette cinglante phrase. « En outre, vous n'êtes pas nos parents. Ils voulaient nous emmener, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Ecoute-moi, espèce de petit- ! »

« Erus » l'interrompit une voix bien connue.

Le brun se retourna pour voir son père se tenir devant lui. Il se rapprocha de lui, ignorant un Potter furieux et dit aux trois enfants :

« Je vous ai enfin retrouvé. Il est temps de prendre place. Draco, tu ferais mieux d'enlever cette tâche, sur ton visage, avant que ta mère ne le voit. »

Le blond s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage et le Lord emmena les trois enfants avec lui, ne regardant pas une fois Potter.

**XXXX**

Voldemort atterrit juste en dehors des limites des terres du manoir Riddle et l'arrivée dérangea Erus dans son sommeil. Il releva la tête et grogna en la laissant retomber sur l'épaule de son père.

« Dors, gamin. » murmura Voldemort.

Le garçon frissonna à la fraîcheur de la nuit et s'accrocha à son paternel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentra au Manoir. Fabella apparut et le Lord lui ordonna :

« Fabella, prépare la salle de bal pour une réunion. »

« Oui, maître. Des particularités ? »

« Pas vraiment. Fais en sorte qu'il y ait des rafraîchissements, assez pour trente personnes. Pas d'alcool. Au pire, juste de la Bièraubeure.

« Oui, maître. » Sur ces paroles, elle s'en fut.

Voldemort marcha jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et le posa délicatement sur son lit. Nagini sortit la tête de sous les couvertures où elle s'était réfugiée avant de se dérouler et d'aller rechercher la chaleur du jeune adolescent. Vates dormait paisiblement dans le vivarium que Voldemort avait fait acheter pour le serpent. L'homme retira à son enfant ses bottes et ses robes avant de déboutonner sa chemise, de l'enlever. Erus était une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire le mage noir. Il déposa ensuite son fils sous les couvertures et descendit dans la salle de bal pour préparer quelques raids.

**XXXX**

_« Réveille-toi, jeune maître. »_

Erus grogna mais ouvrit tout de même les yeux. Nagini souffla sur son cou avant de continuer :

_« Réveille-toi, le fils de Lucius et la fille sont là. »_

« Qu... ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux rentrèrent. Vates, qui était sorti de vivarium et dormait depuis près d'une heure sur le bureau, se redressa lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre avant de bâiller et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même à nouveau.

_« Gamin paresseux »_ marmonna Nagini en désignant de la queue le Basilic, ce qui pouffer de rire Erus.

« Allez, Erus, c'est ton anniversaire ! Sors de ton lit ! » La jeune fille sauta sur son lit, faisant glapir Nagini de façon tout à fait amusante. « Allez, debout ! Tout le monde est en train d'attendre ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » la questionna Erus en s'asseyant. Les couvertures retombèrent sur ses genoux et Cynthia rougit lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il était torse nu. Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'étira. Draco, en constatant sa semi-nudité, se dépêcha d'aller lui trouver des vêtements convenables.

« Viens, petit-déjeuner. » lui dit-il en lui tendant les habits.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il se hâta d'entrer dans sa salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, ses cheveux encore humides. Draco les coiffa pendant qu'Erus tentait de boutonner sa chemise et que Cynthia les observait avec un petit sourire. Vates rampa jusqu'à son maître et tira sur ses robes, demandant à être récupérer avec un petit 'Maître !' geignard.

Erus secoua la tête mais prit malgré tout son serpent contre lui. Celui-ci s'installa sur ses épaules et les trois enfants se mirent en marche, Nagini les accompagnant tout en maugréant contre des enfant-serpent paresseux et des sols froids. Erus trouva cela particulièrement amusant et explosa de rire quand Vates commença à fanfaronner à propos d'à quel point il était agréable et confortable de se trouver sur les épaules d'Erus, déclenchant un regard mauvais de la part du familier de son père.

Il y avait, en effet, un nombre assez important de personnes patientant.

Ils n'acceptèrent d'avaler leur petit-déjeuner que lorsqu'Erus se fut installé à table.

Voldemort eut droit à un câlin de la part de son fils, peu après qu'il se soit assis près de lui.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore voyait rouge. Il n'avait pas été obnubilé par le départ d'Erus Riddle mais désormais …

C'était horrible ! Il recevait chaque jour des lettres de parents d'élèves lui demandant pourquoi. Ils doutaient un peu de leur choix de laisser leurs enfants étudier dans son école alors qu'un étudiant en avait soudainement été retiré, le directeur en étant la cause. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. Et il avait besoin de garder sa réputation intacte pour qu'il puisse continuer à exécuter ses plans sans difficultés.

Une seule chose allait bien, en ce moment. Bill Weasley avait enfin accepté d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, les jumeaux s'étaient également un peu calmés. Désormais, toute la famille Weasley était en son pouvoir. Bien.

Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort.

**XXXX**

« Fred, Georges et Bill n'ont pas pu venir puisque cela aurait paru trop suspect mais ils t'ont envoyé un cadeau. » annonça Voldemort. « Il en va de même avec Poppy, Minerva et Remus. »

« Où est Severus ? »

« Il a dit qu'il serait un peu en retard. En ce moment, avec Poppy, ils refont les stocks de potions. »

Sirius se trouvait à proximité pendant que les autres étaient debout et discutaient les uns avec les autres. Sa sœur de sang et Pansy à part, son blond préféré et Blaise jouant aux échecs. Anastasia et Narcissa se trouvaient plus loin et discutaient avec les mères de Pansy et de Blaise. Lucius se trouvaient avec le père de Pansy et quelques autres du Cercle Intérieur.

« Est-ce que Noir vient ? » demanda le Lord à son enfant.

« Oui, vers midi. » Il regarda sa montre. « Il est quelque part en Russie. »

« Russie ? »

« Son frère est quelque part en Russie. »

« Il lui rend visite ? »

« J'imagine, bien que je pense que son frère ne le remarquera pas. » lui confia le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il est dans une sorte de coma. Le même sort que j'ai utilisé sur Mauro a été jeté sur lui. »

« Oh … »

Voldemort ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, donc il resta silencieux après que son fils lui ait expliqué cela. On persuada Erus d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ce qu'il fit avec une grande attention. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit lorsqu'il vit son enfant remercier toutes les personnes présentes pour leurs présents, étreignant différentes personne et se jetant presque sur le leader des vampires lorsque celui-ci arriva. Noir sourit largement à la vue de l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé, il y a de cela quelques années, et s'inclina devant le père de son sauveur, qui lui retourna son salut avec un petit hochement de tête.

Severus arriva à son tour, souriant avec honte à l'accusation d'Erus d'être en retard. Cela coupa le souffle à Sirius : Il n'avait jamais vu Severus sourire ainsi. Draco et Erus embêtèrent gentiment le maître des potions jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne le sauver.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le réfectoire puis quelques uns rentrèrent chez eux. Un au revoir, un dernier merci d'Erus, pour leurs cadeaux.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les Malfoy, les Bellum, Sirius, Severus et les deux Riddle. Les trois enfants s'éclipsèrent, Ambre courant derrière Draco et Vates, bien en sécurité sur les épaules de son propriétaire.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à un familier pour Cynthia ? » s'enquit Voldemort auprès de Cygnirius et de sa femme.

« Oui mais nous n'en avons pas encore choisi un qui puisse lui convenir. » répondit la femme. « Nous pensions la laisser choisir elle-même. Elle est un peu jalouse de Draco et de ton fils, en ce moment. Je pense que nous la laisserons choisir cette année ou l'année prochaine. »

« Tout le monde est jaloux, à un moment ou un autre. Elle aura son propre familier quand il sera temps qu'elle l'ait. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'impression que le sentiment de jalousie reste longtemps entre ces trois-là. »

**XXXX**

Cynthia caressa doucement la fourrure d'Ambre et constata :

« Elle a bien grandi. »

« Oui. Père m'accuse même de lui avoir donné en cachette une potion de croissance. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non ! Elle grandit d'elle-même. »

Vates lécha le cou d'Erus et celui-ci tapa sur la tête de son familier pour qu'il arrête, cela le chatouillant. Toutefois, son familier ne semblait pas près d'arrêter. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que son maître le repousse et le tienne aussi loin que possible de lui.

« Veux-tu, arrêter, oui ? » lui murmura Erus.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Ça chatouille ! »_

_« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je continue de le faire. »_ lui répondit effrontément Vates.

« Satané serpent … »

**XXXX**

Voldemort poussa un long soupir en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il n'avait pas emmené quelqu'un parlant couramment italien avec lui. Erus s'amusait en essayant de deviner dans quel magasin il devait aller, et heureusement, il avait raison dans ses choix la plupart du temps. Cependant, chaque boutique qu'il choisissait était dirigée par des vieilles peau. Voldemort était certain qu'Erus le faisait exprès.. Son fils adorait l'embêter...

Ils faisaient leurs courses dans la ville magique de Rome, achetant les fournitures scolaires d'Erus. Beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver les magasins qui vendent les objets dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient de la chance que les sorciers et les sorcières d'origine italienne soient aussi aimables et altruistes, les aidant ainsi à trouver leur chemin.

« Très bien, plus que les manuels, maintenant » le Lord déclara en relisant pour la énième fois le parchemin listant ce qu'ils devaient acheter.

« Pas besoin de robes spéciales ? »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin à Santuario. » l'éclaira son père. « Les élèves peuvent porter ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Cool. »

« Oui, très. Les manuels ? »

« Par là. »

« Par là ? »

« Par là, papa. » Il pointa du doigt une enseigne. « C'est assez visible, non. »

« Tais-toi. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la librairie, Erus rigolant doucement de son père, et ils rencontrèrent une femme souriante.

« Anglais ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes. » Il lui présenta la liste de livres à acquérir. « Je voudrais un exemplaire de chaque manuel qui se trouve sur cette liste. »

Elle jeta un œil sur le parchemin avant de se tourner vers Erus.

« Tu vas à Santuario, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouaip. »

« J'y suis allée quand j'étais petite, moi aussi. » leur déclara-t-elle en choisissant les livres demandés. « Mon frère aussi. Il avait pris Nécromancie et j'avais Divination mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre les deux matières. »

« J'aime explorer les choses. Nécromancie me semblait plutôt intéressant. »

« Ça l'est, d'après mon frère. » dit-elle en déposant les livres sur le comptoir. Voldemort les regarda discuter avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'apprend-t-on dans cette matière ? »

« Eh bien, si tu as le pouvoir d'être un Nécromancien, tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. Si tu n'es pas fait pour en être un, tu apprendras la théorie de la Nécromancie. » Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien en main tous les livres demandés. « Mon frère avait le pouvoir d'en être un et maintenant, il s'amuse à réveiller des Moldus morts simplement pour foutre les jetons à leurs proches. »

« N'est-ce pas interdit ? » s'enquit le jeune brun avec des yeux ronds.

« Il leur lance toujours le sort d'Oubliettes, leur faisant tout oublier. Tant qu'un Moldu ne se met pas à crier sur les toits qu'il a vu le corps d'un des membres de sa famille mort, hors de sa tombe, il n'y aura pas de conséquence. Mais c'est un peu stupide, je l'admets volontiers. »

« Stupide, en effet. » affirma le garçon. « Et la Divination ? Avez-vous aimé cette matière ? »

« C'est une matière très vague. Nous avons appris comment les Centaures s'y prenaient pour Voir, mais aussi à manipuler les boules de cristal, voir dans des tasses de thé … Des fois, nous essayions de faire une prédiction et de voir si celle-ci se produisait vraiment. As-tu déjà de l'expérience, à ce sujet ? »

« J'ai vu le père de mon meilleur ami se faire attaquer par des Détraqueurs. » Elle releva les yeux des livres qu'elle était en train d'attacher, grandement surprise. « Cela n'arrivera pas avant l'année prochaine donc j'ai encore le temps de savoir ce que je vais devoir faire. »

« Tu arrives à prédire les choses ? »

« Cela ne m'est arrivé que trois fois. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit mon père. »

La femme releva les yeux sur le père de l'adolescent.

« Sa mère possédait le Troisième Œil. Il en a hérité. Elle n'a réalisé que quelques prédictions durant sa vie mais n'a pas découvert ce pouvoir avant ses dix-sept ans. »

« Bien, alors j'imagine que la Divination ne te posera pas plus de problèmes que cela. » Elle lui sourit. « Ce sera vingt Gallions, s'il vous plaît. »

**XXXX**

Erus s'assit dans le salon du Manoir dans lequel il vivrait pendant sa scolarité et se plongea dans un des livres de Nécromancie qu'ils avaient acheté, il y a quelques jours de cela. Il sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de commencer ses études à Santuario et d'être loin de tout ceux qu'il connaissait. Sirius se trouvait quelque part, à l'étage au-dessus, donnant des ordres aux elfes de maisons. Le Manoir n'avait pas été habitée depuis des lustres, c'est pourquoi il était poussiéreux et triste, ce qui voulait dire qu'Erus ne serait pas autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre avant que celle-ci ne soit correctement nettoyée.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait et lui lança :

« Déjà perdu dans tes bouquins ? »

« Ils sont intéressants. Je veux être Nécromancien. » l'informa-t-il.

« Et faire quoi ? »

« Revivre les morts et leur dire de mordre Dumbledore. »

« Le mordre ? Pourquoi le mordre ? »

« Parce que ça fait mal. »

« Le Doloris fait mal aussi. »

« Papa ! » pleurnicha Erus. « Tu ne vois pas la beauté de la chose ! Je voudrais faire revenir à la vie quelqu'un qui comptait pour Dumby et faire qu'il LE mordre. »

Voldemort scruta longuement sa progéniture des yeux.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta façon de penser. »

« Papa ! »

**XXXX**

Erus leva les yeux sur Santuario et déglutit péniblement. Les autres élèves rentraient à l'intérieur après avoir dit au revoir à leur parents, ce à quoi Erus se résolut finalement. Il se tourna vers son père qui lui offrit une brève étreinte avant de se détacher de lui. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude le regarda et lui demanda avec une toute petite voix :

« On se parle plus tard ? »

« T'as intérêt à m'appeler. Mais ne pense pas me réveiller à six heures du matin, demain ! »

« D'accord, six heures et une minute, alors. »

« Erus ! »

Le garçon courut se réfugier dans le bâtiment, laissant dans un sourire son père et un Sirius.

**XXXX**

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Santuario » déclara Maria. « Aux premières années, bienvenue parmi nous. Aux autres, bon retour chez nous. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un petit changement. Je voudrais que les troisièmes années accueillent leur nouvel étudiant arrivé d'Angleterre, Erus Riddle ! »

Erus s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table où la plupart des troisièmes années avaient pris place. Tout le monde l'observait pendant qu'il s'assit. Maria lui sourit avant de continuer :

« Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage inutile et mangeons. Je meurs de faim ! »

La nourriture apparut de façon similaire qu'à Hogwarts et Erus regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un grand choix. Il prit quelques morceaux dans son assiette avant de débuter son repas, se sentant étrangement seul. Soudain, un garçon s'assit en face de lui et lui tendit la main. Erus la prit et la garçon commença :

« J'm'appelle Cain. Cain Bellow. Je suis en troisième année, comme toi. »

« Salut » répondit Erus. Cain avait des cheveux bruns en épis et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Il lui souriait.

Soudainement, un autre garçon parfaitement identique à Cain apparut.

« Moi, je suis Abel, le frère de Cain. »

Il donna ensuite un coup à l'arrière de la tête de Cain.

« Aîe ! C'était pourquoi, ça ?! »

« Parce que tu t'es précipité avant que j'ai eu le temps de te demander où est-ce que tu allait. » rétorqua Abel. « Sois prudent, Erus il peut être réellement malpoli parce qu'il rêvasse beaucoup »

« Ne l'effraie pas ! »

« La ferme, espèce de gamin ! »

« De deux minutes, Abel ! Tu n'es mon aîné que de deux minutes ! »

Erus les observa se chamailler, cachant son sourire naissant derrière sa main. Toutefois, les jumeaux le remarquèrent.

« Hey, tu peux sourire ! » s'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

Le garçon les regarda suspicieusement et tous les deux sourirent honteusement avant qu'Abel ne lance :

« Tu me dois deux Gallions, Cain ! »

« Putain ! »

« Est-ce que vous avez fait des paris sur moi ? » s'enquit le brun aux cheveux longs.

« Oui. J'étais certain que tu ne souriais pas. » déclara Cain.

« Et j'étais certain du contraire. J'ai donc gagné. »

« Ouais, ouais » marmonna Cain. « La ferme ! »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à cette école, Hogwarts, il me semble, en Angleterre ? » changea de sujet Abel, ce qui fit se raidir le garçon et disparaître le sourire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Les jumeaux déglutirent.

« Certaines choses … n'ont pas marché. » Erus fit court.

« Certaines choses ? »

« Oui. » Il refusa de dire un mot après cela.

**XXXX**

« Nous sommes habituellement deux par deux, pour les chambres, mais tu vas devoir partager avec nous ! »

Erus regarda les jumeaux enthousiastes puis la chambre. Elle était jolie, décorée dans des tons bleus foncés.

« J'espère que tu aimes. Nous avons eu le droit de choisir la couleur que l'on voulait et nous aimons le bleu. »

« Le bleu me convient parfaitement » déclara le jeune adolescent. « Et je veux aller au lit. »

Les deux frères rigolèrent et Erus ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à eux.

Eh bien … peut-être que cela ne serait pas si difficile que ça, d'avoir un nouveau départ.

**XXXX**

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Alors, merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Je suis vraiment à morphe en ce moment, je vous prie donc de m'excuser mais les reviews seront courtes. Soooorrrrryyyyy ;) Et pardonnez-moi pour mon manque d'inventivité ...

Rar :

**maya31 : J'avoue, c'était trop mignon quand Vates avait été jaloux de Nagini :) Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé :) Pour Erus, avoir des visions va devenir de plus en plus commun, mais il est vrai qu'il en avait eu peu jusque là. Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**elo-didie : Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'école est géniale et les profs le sont tout autant. Je suis contente que tu sois toujours aussi fan de la fic :) Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Voldemort : Voldy est un papa poule, on le sait tous maintenant ;) Contente que tu ais aimé :D Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Dymitry : Mais oui, mais oui, je t'assure que the school rocks ! xD Je te remercie de tes encouragements et te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.**

**Yume Resonance : Mouaip, pas faux pour le coup des reviews ... j'en aurais surement eu moins et ça, je veux pas ;) Tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'ai l'impression de répéter toujours la même chose xD Sauf que moi, j'ai cette impression pour chaque Réponse que j'écris xDD 'Fin bref, Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Marabeilla : Cool que tu aimes :) L'histoire sur la vision se developpe au fur et à mesure des prochains chapitres. Tu sais que ton impatience me fait plaisir ? xD Allez, Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**maho-33 : Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que je ne fais pas la trad pour rien :) A bientôt :)**

**Mademoiselle Kufufu : Ouais, t'es fan ! xDDD trop contente xD Alors, ça pour se mettre dans des drôles de situations, ça, il va le faire ! xD Pauv' petit Erus ... Mais tu vas vite découvrir que les nouveaux persos sont pas mal du tout. SukiTaemin souhaite à une de ses plus ferventes ( ainsi qu'une de ses préférées ) reviewtrice une très bonne fin de semaine :))**

**braled : merci pour ta review :)**

**adenoide : Ah ah ah, tu verras ce qu'il se passera, je ne fais pas vraiment dans le spoiler donc tu ne sauras rien avait l'heure xDD. Pour ce qui est d'être plus calme, tu parles de Sirius ou de Dumby ? Et pour Kreatur, il s'agit d'une très bonne question à laquelle je ne saurais te fournir de réponse ... 'fin bref, Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**mangapuryoru : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la fic et je le suis d'autant plus en sachant que tu es abonnée xDD Bref, Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**Sahyadu2b : Thanks for your review :)) Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas un futur drarry. L'auteur avait décidé de ne pas les mettre ensemble, puisqu'ils étaient devenus frères de sang ... Tu verras donc dans quelques chapitre avec qui il va finir :)) Et Pupa est un nom tout à fait hilarant, je suis d'accord sur ce point :) **

**Lassa-Liam : Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'Erus part dans une nouvelle école qu'il aura plus de contacts avec son frère et sa soeur de sang ;) Mais son école est franchement ccol, je peux te l'assurer :) Pour Lucius... bah, tu verras ( Niark, niark, niark ) Pour la question de l'OC, tu parles de celui qui finira avec Erus ? J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu me demandais ... Mais bon, si tu parles de celui qui finit avec notre petit démon adoré, il est déjà apparu :) Bonne fin de semaine et je l'espère, à bientôt :)**

**Melichoune : C'est Chweet que tu aimes bien la fic :)) Pour Lucius, niark, niark, niark, tu verras ce qui lui arriveras ! Je te remercie d'accepter les Ocs et je t'assure qu'ils sont tout gentils et tous mignons :D Bon, Bonne fin de semaine et je l'espère, à bientôt :)**

**Julia13verseau : Cool que tu aimes :) Voilà la suite :) Bonne fin de semaine et je l'espère, à bientôt :)**

**Yaga-Poplar : Tu es fan du prénom Pupa ? Moi, je le trouve plus marrant qu'autre chose. La vision t'intrigue, c'est étonnant comme réaction xD Et je t'assure qu'Erus va aimer sa nouvelle école :)) Bonne fin de semaine et je l'espère, à bientôt :)**


	24. Une semaine chargée

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Genre **: Général/Romance ( plus loin dans l'histoire )

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Spoiler** : Quasiment aucun. Vous avez juste à savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe et la Chambre des Secrets

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Salut salut :) Même rengaine que d'hab : Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien :DD J'ai reçu pleins de reviews, c'était génial ;) Allez, bonne lecture :D

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-et-un : Une Semaine Chargée**

Erus entendit un bref cri puis le hurlement de Cain :

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le garçon se releva dans son lit, un peu désorienté mais alerte et vit Vates siffler sur les jumeaux. Ils tenaient tous les deux un coussin dans leurs mains. Ils ne détachaient pas leurs yeux du Basilic qui se tenait en face du lit d'Erus, marmonnant des malédictions sous sa barbe. Erus songea que cette scène avait quelque chose d'assez amusant, tout en comprenant que les deux frères ne partageaient pas son hilarité.

_« Vates ! Arrête ça ! »_

_« Mais maître ! »_

_« Pas de mais ! » siffla-t-il en se levant du lit. « Ils n'ont pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Maintenant, tu reviens ici. »_

Le Basilic s'exécuta avec réticence, glissant jusqu'au lit d'Erus puis grimpant dessus. Cain baissa lentement et avec hésitation son coussin.

« Tu parles le Fourchelangue ! »

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda le brun en cherchant dans sa valise un T-shirt à enfiler.

« C'est trop génial ! » crièrent-ils simultanément.

« Vous savez, vous me rappelez deux gars que je connais bien. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui ? »

« Leurs nom sont Fred et Georges et ce sont des frères jumeaux, comme vous. Ils parlent même comme vous. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquirent-ils, utilisant toujours le même moyen d'élocution.

« Vraiment. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouvent les douches, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Toutes les chambres ont leur propres salle de bain » l'informa Abel en désignant une porte du doigt. « La notre est là. Mais pourquoi les douches ? »

« Oh, c'est simplement que j'ai un appel matinal à passer et que je veux paraître bien éveillé pour ça. »

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et les jumeaux produisirent en même temps un 'Huh ?'.

**XXXX**

L'ancien Serpentard émergea de la pièce quinze minutes plus tard, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Les frères levèrent les yeux et l'interrogèrent :

« Bon, quel appel matinal ? »

« Cet appel matinal. » les informa-t-il, élargissant son miroir. Il posa un sort de silence sur la pièce, rendant perplexes ses deux autres résidents et prit une profonde respiration avant de hurler au miroir :

« Bonjour, papa ! »

Les jumeaux entendirent un bruit sourd, une sorte de glapissement et la voix de Voldemort qui leur parvint :

« Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle, TU PEUX TE CONSIDERER COMME MORT ! »

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres d'Erus. Les jumeaux, abasourdis, se contentaient de fixer le miroir avec des yeux ronds. Et Voldemort hurla encore plus.

**XXXX**

« Whoa, c'était ton père ? » demanda Cain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Ouais. » confirma le nouvel étudiant.

« Il semble être de plutôt mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est réveillé si tôt. » commenta Abel, vérifiant une nouvelle fois dans son sac que tous ses manuels s'y trouvaient bien.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Quelle est notre premier cours ? » demanda Cain à son frère.

« Enchantement. »

« Alors, il semblerait bien que nous ne serons pas dans la même classe. » déclara Erus.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai Métamorphose avec les quatrièmes année. »

« Hein ? » s'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

« J'ai un emploi du temps spécial, je suis dans des niveaux différents pour les cours. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, donc on ne se verra pas énormément en classe. »

« Quels cours optionnels as-tu pris ? » l'interrogea Abel. « Nous avons tous les deux Nécromancie, Histoire de la Magie Noire et Histoire de la Magie Blanche. »

« J'ai choisi Nécromancie, Divination, Magie Noire, Magie Sombre et Histoire de la Magie Blanche. »

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il est sérieux, là ? » demanda Cain à Abel en désignant le jeune brun du doigt.

« Il m'en a tout l'air. » répondit Abel. « En quelle année te trouves-tu dans les autres matières ? »

« Les cours que j'aurai avec vous seront Herbologie et Astronomie. Je suis en quatrième année en Enchantement, Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie, cinquième année en Potions et je prendrai les cours en DCFM avec les sixièmes année. Oh, et j'ai également fini les cours de Runes Anciennes l'année dernière. »

Ses interlocuteurs hoquetèrent, ce à quoi Erus répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai beaucoup étudié avant d'entrer à Hogwarts. »

« Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? » demanda cette fois Abel à Cain, réitérant le geste de son jumeau en le pointant du doigt.

« Oui, je suis sérieux ! » s'emporta le fils de Voldemort.

**XXXX**

« Okay, alors nous sommes vingt en tout en troisième année, en t'incluant dans la compte. » expliqua Abel à Erus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au réfectoire. « Onze gars et neuf filles. La plupart d'entre eux sont fréquentables mais ils ne souhaitent pas s'approcher de nous à cause de nos noms. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. » rétorqua notre jeune garçon. « Je suis ici pour apprendre, pas pour me faire des amis. »

« Tu n'avais pas d'amis à Hogwarts ? »

« Ah, si, ça pour en avoir, j'en avais ! Un bon paquet, ne me demande pas d'où ils viennent. »

« Erus Riddle ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux long leva les yeux sur le propriétaire de cette nouvelle voix et tomba sur un adolescent de son âge, aux cheveux châtains, qui l'observait. Son expression arrogante signala dès le départ qu'il n'aimerait pas ce camarade-là.

« Oui ? » Il déposa son verre d'eau sur la table. Il pouvait bien prêter une oreille à ce que ce garçon avait à lui dire, bien qu'il doute franchement de l'intelligence des propos qu'il allait tenir.

« Je ne pense que tu sois au courant des rumeurs. » l'informa le nouveau venu avec une voix particulièrement snobinarde qui fit lever à Erus les yeux au ciel. « Mais ces jumeaux sont dangereux pour tout le monde. Tu devrais te joindre à nous. Mon nom est Damon Harrison et je pense que tu nous apprécieras plus que tu les apprécieras, eux. »

Erus soupira. Abel et Cain détournèrent le regard. Le brun se leva de la table, fit face à Damon et lui jeta à la figure :

« Te réfères-tu par « nous » par habitude ou cela à avoir avec une quelconque maladie ? »

L'adolescent se tenant devant lui devint blanc de fureur, ce qui fit ricaner Erus avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée :

« Teins-toi les cheveux en roux et je pourrai prétendre que tu es Ron Weasley. Désolé, Damon, je ne pense pas que nous nous entendrons. J'aime beaucoup Abel et Cain comme ils sont, qu'ils créent des problèmes ou non. »

« Attends un peu et tu vas voir. » persifla Damon. « Mon père est quelqu'un de très important. Une fois qu'il en aura fini avec ton père- »

« Désolé, désolé. Je me suis trompé, tu es pire que Ron Weasley » l'interrompit Erus. « La raison pour laquelle tu intègres ton père dans le sujet, c'est parce que tu n'as pas les couilles de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même ? »

Le brun aux cheveux longs vit que Damon n'avait rien à répondre à cela et fit donc volte-face avant de se rasseoir. L'autre garçon partit, furieux.

« Whoah, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous défendait. »

« Même si vous êtes dangereux, rien ne m'arrivera. » les rassura-t-il.

« Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? »

« Parce que je ne pense pas que vous me ferez du mal. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement sa logique.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un d'autre que leurs parents leur faisaient confiance.

**XXXX**

Erus apprécia son premier jour à Santuario. En premier cours, il avait eu Métamorphose avec la sœur jumelle de la directrice, Mariana Santina. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Minerva mais son enseignement restait tout à fait acceptable. Elle les renseigna un peu sur les Animagi avant de les faire transformer une souris en une statue d'argent. Erus fut un des rares qui s'en sortit plutôt bien et il en fut immédiatement félicité par le reste de la classe, l'institutrice s'incluant dans le lot. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne partent de sa salle et Erus ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner.

Le cours suivant fut celui d'Histoire de la Magie, enseigné par un homme nommé Fiaba Eruditio. Un nom assez particulier, il en convenait lui-même, mais il en savait bien plus que Remus. Il pouvait leur dire n'importe quoi et avait toujours réponse à la question posée. Le cours raviva le souvenir de Marcus, d'Eddie et de Damon mais il se força à les sortir de sa tête pendant le reste du cours. Il leur écrirait à tous et leur parlerait de tout cela.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il apprit que la pause déjeuner durait deux heures. Deux heures ! Que faisaient-ils pendant ce temps ? Il se rendit bientôt compte qu'ils en profitaient pour traîner et discuter les uns avec les autres. Il sortit ses devoirs de Métamorphose et les débuta.

Le repas terminé et la pause finie, ce fut le tour du cours d'Enchantement. Et une nouvelle surprise avec cela La plus jeune des sœurs Santina, Arcanus, était leur professeur dans cette matière. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à ses deux sœurs et aimait profondément dispenser son savoir aux élèves. Elle les instruisit sur les sorts de défense, ce à quoi Erus prêta une grande attention.

Le dernier cours de la journée fut Herbologie, Erus se retrouvant pour la première fois avec des élèves de son âge. Autrement, il s'était retrouvé avec des "quatrième année" le reste du temps. L'homme s'occupant de ce cours se prénommait Mori. Personne ne savait s'il s'agissait là de son prénom ou de son nom de famille. Ainsi, tout le monde l'appelait professeur Mori. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Abel et Cain avaient été heureux qu'il soit resté avec eux pendant la leçon. Lui de son côté avait remarqué également une fille, restée seule. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle possédait de grands yeux verts olive qui renvoyaient pour le moment beaucoup de tristesse, de résignation.

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-il auprès des jumeaux.

« C'est Stella. » lui répondit Abel après avoir tourné les yeux vers elle. « C'est une solitaire mais mais elle est sympa. Elle est excellente dans toutes les matières mais Harrison est un salaud avec elle. Il lui arrive de s'asseoir avec nous parce que nous ne la blessons pas, d'après elle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que vous allez faire du mal à quelqu'un ? »

« Chais pas. » répondit Cain. « C'est juste que les gens sont plutôt malchanceux quand ils nous côtoient. »

Stella les scruta un peu avant de retourner à ses activités.

**XXXX**

« Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »

Erus leva les yeux sur Stella.

« Oui, elle l'est. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux. »

Il retourna alors à son activité précédente, c'est-à-dire lire un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie Noire.

« Il est exactement comme toi ! » confièrent les jumeaux à la jeune fille.

Stella sourit un peu à l'information et s'assit.

« Que lis-tu ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille.

« Un bouquin sur l'Histoire de la Magie Noire. » répondit le garçon. « J'ai demandé au professeur Eruditio si il était d'accord pour que je me renseigne sur la matière sans prendre le cours. Il semblait heureux par la proposition. »

« T'es fou ! » s'écria Cain.

« Non, simplement un bon élève. » le contredit Stella.

« Ne prends pas son parti. » pleurnichèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

**XXXX**

Le jour suivant, il avait toutes les nouvelles leçons : Magie Noire, Histoire de la Magie Blanche et Divination. Ce fut avec un peu de tristesse qu'il quitta les deux frères quand ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe d'Histoire de la Magie Noire pendant que lui allait en Magie Noire. A sa grande surprise, Stella le rejoignit sur le chemin.

« Toi aussi, tu as Magie Noire ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Seulement toi, moi, Gabrielle et Dimitriv. »

« Je ne te suis pas ... »

« Oh, Gabrielle et Dimitriv sont deux des troisièmes année. Nikolaj est le frère jumeau de Dimitriv mais ils ne sont pas dans les mêmes cours. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble ? »

« Nikolaj aime l'histoire et Dimitriv préfère être prêt à contrer n'importe quelle menace. »

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir ... » marmonna Erus.

« Tu es une personne intéressante. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Mes seuls amis sont Abel et Cain, les autres ont peur de moi. »

« Pourquoi le sont-ils ? »

« D'après les rumeurs, je serais semi-vampire. »

« Tu ne le sais pas, toi-même ? »

« Mon père pourrait être un vampire. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Ma mère ne sait ni son nom ni s'il est encore vivant. »

« Donc, tu pourrais être semi-vampire ? »

« Ouaip. Je n'aime pas tellement le soleil et, de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de potions de sang pour combler un manque. Est-ce que je t'effraye, désormais ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Je connais un vampire et il est charmant. Je connais aussi un loup-garou et lui aussi est tout à fait gentil. Non, en fait, je connais deux loup-garous et ils sont tous deux d'agréable compagnie. »

Stella le scruta longuement avant de déclarer :

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es une personne intéressante. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. »

**XXXX**

« Mon nom est Invisus Sica et je suis votre professeur de Magie Noire. »

Erus regarda l'homme, qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Il ressemblait à Severus … L'instituteur était habillé en noir, avait des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux violets. Sa peau était pâle mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir les terrifier.

Erus jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Gabrielle avait des cheveux presque blancs tressés ainsi que de petits yeux noirs. Elle semblait maussade. Dimitriv avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'un roux cuivré et des yeux ambré. Il écoutait le professeur et ignorait tout le reste.

« Nous sommes une classe avec un très petit effectif, cette année. » continua Invisus. « Mais peu importe, je suis sûr que nous nous en sortirons très bien. Je commencerai immédiatement avec les Impardonnables. Vous en avez appris un peu sur eux en DCFM, l'année précédente, il me semble. Ah, et j'ai entendu dire que vous en avez subis au moins un d'eux, avant, M. Riddle. »

« Oui, c'est le cas, monsieur. » répondit poliment Erus.

« Sais-tu ce qui est requis pour qu'un Doloris marche ? »

« Vous devez avoir l'intention de blesser la personne que vous visez » récita le plus jeune des élèves de la classe. « Vous devez le vouloir et vous avez même besoin de faire du mal à cette personne. »

« Correct. » déclara Invisus. « Maintenant, et si nous parlions un peu de l'Avada Kedavra ? »

**XXXX**

« Qu'est que tu as après le repas ? » questionna Stella.

« Histoire de la Magie Blanche » dit-il en vérifiant son emploi du temps. « Et toi ? »

« Pas cours. » lui confia-t-elle rêveusement. « Je vais commencer à faire le devoir que nous a donné le professeur Sica. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire, moi aussi. Mais je pensais aussi envoyer des lettres à quelqu'un de mes amis qui adorent l'Histoire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'Histoire ? »

Les deux se tournèrent pour voir Fiaba, souriant. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus brillant d'intérêt.

« J'allais écrire à mes amis en Angleterre et leur dire à quel point j'apprends de nouvelle chose, ici, en Histoire de la Magie. Ils aiment vraiment cette matière. »

« Tellement de personnes sous-estiment l'histoire. » dit avec un sourire Fiaba. « Connaître l'histoire ne peut-être qu'un plus. »

« Je ne vois pas comment connaître tous les noms des gobelins du XVIII ème siècle peut nous aider en quoi que ce soit. » se récria le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

« Ah, oui, en effet, vu comme ça ... »

**XXXX**

« Tu as Divination, toi aussi ? » demanda Erus alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la classe où aurait lieu leur dernière leçon de la journée.

« Oui. Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi ? »

« Parce que je voulais en savoir plus à ce sujet. »

Stella exprima sa compréhension en produisant un petit 'hum'.

« Donc, qu'il y a t-il en Divination ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Catherine, Rick, Margarette, toi et moi. »

« J'imagine que ça va. »

« Si jamais Catherine t'insulte, ignore-la. C'est une pétasse, une vraie. Elle est vraiment impolie et ennuyante. Elle fait partie du groupe de Harrison. »

« Elle semble particulièrement pathétique. »

« Elle l'est. Elle l'est tellement que, comme tout le gang de ce gosse de riche, elle se sent obligée d'insulter toutes les personnes qui ne font pas partie de leur groupe. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe et Miss Profeta sourit lorsqu'elle les vit. Elle était assise devant sa boule de cristal et une fille se trouvait déjà assise dans la pièce. Elle possédait de long cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval et une paire de lunettes rondes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux marrons plus grands qu'ils n'étaient.

« Voilà Margarette. » lui chuchota Stella. « Elle est assez sympa mais elle n'aime pas vraiment parler aux autres. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment même où ils s'assirent et une file aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pénétra dans la salle. Son visage adopta une expression de dégoût lorsqu'elle repéra Stella.

« Catherine. » lui déclara Stella. Elle ne remarqua même pas le regard qu'on lui jetait.

Elle les ignora, se prit une table complète pour elle seule.

« Elle est un peu snobinarde » reprit Stella, ce qui fit ricaner Erus avant qu'il ne rétorque :

« Un peu, seulement ? » La jeune fille rit à son tour.

La porte s'ouvrit pour la dernière fois et Rick fit son entrée. Il arborait des cheveux noirs partant dans tout les sens. Ses iris étaient noirs. Il alla s'asseoir près de Margarette après leur avoir lancé un bref sourire mais en ignorant complètement Catherine.

« Bienvenue en Divination. » les accueillit Miss Profeta en faisant disparaître sa boule de cristal d'un vague geste de la main. « La Divination est un art que peu dans cette école réussiront à comprendre et à exercer. Je ne peux pas vous dire si vous deviendrez un de ceux-là, étant donné que le futur est trop incertain et bien trop compliqué à exprimer de vive voix. Prenez garde, M. Riddle, un accident se produira le jour d'Halloween. »

Erus fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Elle lui sourit d'un air désolé et reprit :

« Il m'arrive de déblatérer des choses incompréhensibles, de temps à autre, mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre présence ici. Nous commencerons cette première leçon avec les boules de cristal. »

Elle en fit léviter trois jusqu'à eux, une pour chaque table avant de faire réapparaître la sienne.

« Ne vous poussez pas trop. » leur conseilla-t-elle. « Pour avoir quelques indices sur comment faire, référez-vous à votre livre, page douze. »

Erus tira le manuel de son sac et parcourut le texte.

« Nous devons nous détendre. » expliqua-t-il à Stella qui acquiesça et prit une grande respiration. Catherine ricana en les voyant. Erus poussa un soupir et se tourna vers elle : « Quelque chose que tu souhaiterais ajouter ? »

« Nous devons nous détendre. » l'imita-t-elle. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu sembles stupide. Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Erus secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa partenaire. Parler à l'autre fille serait gaspiller sa salive. Elle se semblait pas apprécier d'être ignorée mais elle avait attiré l'attention de Miss Profeta, ce qui l'obligea à se recentrer sur son propre travail.

Erus prit à son tour une profonde respiration avant de plonger son regard dans la boule de cristal. Stella en fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Est-ce moi ou la fumée vient de bouger étrangement ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, je l'ai vu, moi aussi. »

La fumée commença à tourner de plus en plus vite et les deux enfants reculèrent doucement, instinctivement. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas cette chance et Catherine se plaignait du fait que rien ne se passe. L'enseignante les regarda tour à tour pour se lever rapidement lorsqu'elle vit la fumée dans leur boule de cristal tourbillonner.

« Ne soyez pas effrayés. » dit-elle au duo en se rapprochant d'eux. « Vous êtes en train de vous connecter à vos aptitudes à Voir et la boule est là pour vous transmettre les images que vous Voyez. Laissez-la faire. »

Erus replongea son regard dans la boule, Stella l'imitant. Quelques instants après, elle murmura :

« Qui est ce garçon blond ? »

« Quel garçon blond ? » Les interrogea Catherine mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutèrent.

Erus le vit. C'était Draco et il criait. Ils commencèrent tout deux à respirer plus fort, plus rapidement avant qu'ils ne l'entendent même plus, emportés par le torrent d'images qui les submergèrent. Les yeux du garçon roulèrent lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements frénétiques de Draco :

_« Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi ! Papa ! »_

_Cynthia sanglotait, se tenant de toutes ses forces à Erus. Draco tremblait contre le corps froid de Lucius, pleurant. Erus était essoufflé, épuisé. Il savait qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils devaient s'enfuir mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_Puis ils arrivèrent. La température descendit de plusieurs degrés en quelques instants. Cynthia se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle vit les mauvais venir. Elle tenta d'appeler les autres mais ils étaient trop effrayés. Et ils avaient raison de l'être. Erus raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette mais ne trouva pas la force nécessaire en lui pour invoquer un Patronus. Son Patronus était trop faible et les deux autres étaient encore incapables d'en produire un. Le seul qui aurait pu en faire un était Lucius et désormais, il était-_

Stella et Erus furent tirés hors de la vision par leur professeur qui força pour les en sortir. Erus hurla, ses yeux ne reprenant toujours pas leur position normale, Stella, qui était tombé, fixait toujours la boule de ses yeux grands écarquillés.

« Appelez la Guérisseuse Sofi ! Dépêchez-vous ! » ordonna Miss Profeta à ses étudiants ( N/T : Et voilà, c'est reparti : Tiro aime vraiment l'Infirmerie ! ). Rick fut le premier à réagir et il sortit en trombe de la salle pour aller quérir la femme.

Margarette, elle, se leva et vint prendre Stella dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Catherine se contenta de fixer stupidement la boule de cristal des yeux. Cela l'effrayait au plus haut point et elle détestait cela. L'institutrice avait attrapé Erus, le tenait maintenant fermement contre elle. Il avait arrêté de crier mais ses yeux restaient grands ouverts, comme ceux de Stella, il ne bougeait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Margarette à l'enseignante.

« Une violente réaction à la vision qu'ils ont eu. Cela arrive rarement, la dernière fois que cela s'est produit était il y a vingt ans. »

« Vous ne pouvez même pas enseigner correctement ! » hurla Catherine. « Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Moi ? Attendez que j'en parle à mon père ! »

« Cela arrive aux personnes très sensibles à la Divination » expliqua calmement la sorcière. « M. Riddle a déjà eu des visions, auparavant et j'ai entendu dire que Miss Stella avait des facilités dans cette matière. A moins que vous ne soyez comme eux, ceci ne vous arrivera pas. »

« Qui voudrait leur ressembler ?! » s'écria Catherine avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « J'ai en assez, je me barre ! »

Le professeur laissa la jeune fille s'en aller et se concentra sur Erus. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

« Essaye de lui parler. » ordonna Miss Profeta à Margarette. « Dis-lui que tout va bien, que rien n'est là pour lui faire du mal. »

« D'accord. » dit l'adolescente avant de s'atteler à la tâche qu'on venait de lui confier.

« Erus ? » tenta la femme en le secouant légèrement. « Erus, tout va bien. Plus rien ne va te faire du mal. Il n'y a pas de personne morte ou des créatures démoniaques dans cette pièce. Réveille-toi. »

Lentement, Erus cligna des yeux. Sa tête se détacha de l'épaule de la sorcière et il grogna. Son attention se focalisa sur elle et elle en profita pour lui dire :

« Ne bouge pas. Un soigneur va arriver et va s'occuper de vous deux. Détends-toi. »

La Guérisseuse Sofi entra dans la salle de classe quelques minutes plus tard, une vive inquiétude se reflétant sur ses traits. Elle était plutôt jeune et avait les cheveux roux. Elle portait une longe robe blanche ainsi qu'un sac de fioles.

« Réaction violente ? » s'enquit-elle auprès du professeur tout en s'agenouillant près de Stella, qui commençait seulement à répondre.

« Oui. M. Riddle répond mais je crains que Miss Stella soit toujours hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

L'Infirmière donna à la jeune fille une potion et, peu après, elle se fit plus alerte. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Suivez-moi. »

Erus se leva, tremblant de tout ses membres, et voulut prendre son sac quand Rick l'attrapa.

« Je peux m'en occuper. » lui dit-il.

« Merci. » murmura le garçon.

Margarette s'occupa du sac de Stella et ils se mirent en route vers l'Aile Médicale. Là, la Guérisseuse Sofi leur fit un bilan de santé et constata que les deux enfants allaient bien. Elle leur ordonna de ne plus s'approcher des boules de cristal jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les manipuler sans entrer en transe.

**XXXX**

« Catherine racontait des trucs étranges, plus tôt, ce matin. » leur relata Abel lors du dîner. « A propos de vous deux. » Il désigna Stella et Erus d'un vague geste de la main.

« Que disait-elle ? » Erus prit un bout de viande dans sa bouche et le mâchonna. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de s'enfuir du réfectoire parce qu'il voulait écrire ses lettres en paix et voulait s'isoler.

« Elle a dit que vous avez eu une crise. » continua Cain. « Pendant le cours de Divination. »

« C'est communément appelé une réaction violente à la Vue » le corrigea Stella. « Rien de bien terrible. »

« Rien de bien terrible ? On pensait que quelque chose vous était arrivé à cause de nous ! »

« Comme si ça pouvait arriver. » Il ricana. « Écoutez, nous sommes tout les deux bons en Divination mais nous n'étions pas prêts pour utiliser des boules de cristal. Nous nous sommes fait attirer dans une vision, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans la vision ? » lui demanda abruptement le jeune fille à ses côtés. « Il y avait aussi un garçon blond et une fille brune. »

« Ce sont mes amis. J'ai vu quelque chose de similaire dans une boule de cristal, avant que l'école ne commence. Draco, le garçon aux cheveux blonds … J'ai vu son père se faire aspirer son âme par un Détraqueur. »

Stella, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, regardait son assiette, tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas empêcher cela d'arriver ? »

« En considérant le fait que Lucius, le père de Draco, fait, à mes yeux partie de ma famille, oui, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour. Je vais devoir convaincre les professeurs de m'enseigner le sort de Patronus. »

« C'est un sort pour les adultes, Erus ! » s'exclama Abel.

« Je peux créer un bouclier que les adultes ont du mal à produire. Je sais que je peux le faire et je vais tout faire pour que je maîtrise ce sort avant la fin de cette année scolaire. Je ne laisserai pas Lucius mourir. »

**XXXX**

Vates se pelotonna contre Erus lorsqu'il s'assit pour écrire ses courriers. Il caressa distraitement le Basilic, appréciant la peau froide contre sa paume. Il sortit une plume de son sac et débuta.

C'est seulement après deux heures d'écriture qu'il déposa sa plume. Il plia et déplia ses doigts pour tenter de faire disparaître l'inconfort qu'écrire pendant deux heures lui avait procuré puis détacha son médaillon et agrandit le miroir à l'intérieur. Le visage de Voldemort apparut peu après et lui dit :

« Je te remercie, tu viens juste de me sauver d'un ennui sans fin . »

« Autrement appelé paperasse. »

« Pacotille. » toussa son père, faisant sourire son fils. « Comment a été ta journée ? »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas m'approcher de boules de cristal jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus sur le Troisième Œil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que apparemment, j'ai fini en transe, aujourd'hui, pendant que je regardais une boule de cristal. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Papa, je vais bien. Tu vois, je suis bien éveillé et en pleine forme. C'est juste que le professeur ne s'y attendait pas. La Guérisseuse et elle nous ont demandé de rester loin de ces boules. »

« Nous ? »

« Une fille de ma classe et moi. Stella. Elle est un peu comme Cynthia. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, elle est un peu rêveuse et vit dans son propre monde mais elle adore étudier. »

« Tu sembles bien te faire à ton nouvel environnement. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aime les enseignants. »

« Tu les aimes ? C'est bien, ça. »

« Mais certaines personnes me manquent, malgré tout. »

« Eh bien, tu les verras à un moment ou un autre. Des nouveaux amis en dehors de cette Stella ? »

« Abel et Cain. » lui déclara Erus. « Personne d'autre, pour le moment mais j'ai rencontré un nouveau Ron Weasley. Celui-là est pire, cependant. »

« Pire ? Comment ? »

« Il menace d'envoyer son père rencontrer le mien. Il est pathétique. »

« Il donne l'impression d'être pathétique, en effet. Il ne peut pas se défendre par lui-même ? »

« Apparemment, non. »

**XXXX**

Draco et Cynthia se battirent pour savoir qui allait saluer Erus le premier, jusqu'à ce que Miles ne leur dérobe le miroir.

« Salut chéri ! »

« Miles ! » leur parvint la voix d'Erus. « Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et je te jure que je lance mon Basilic à tes trousses ! »

Miles rigola et s'échappa, les autres ayant désormais réalisé de qui il s'agissait, voulant lui demander des nouvelles, eux aussi. Draco parvint finalement à prendre le miroir à Miles, attrapa la main de Cynthia et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte et Erus rit.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle de pourchasser Miles ? » demanda Cynthia. « Il est rapide ! »

« Et tout le monde voulait te dire bonjour. Et par là, j'insinue tout le monde qui te connaît. Même les "seconde année" parce qu'ils t'admirent ! »

« Ils m'admirent ? » Le garçon aux cheveux longs en était un peu surpris.

« Oui. » Cynthia prit le miroir des mains de son frère de sang et se jeta sur le lit de Draco. « Tu sais quoi ? Draco a eu le droit d'emmener Ambre ici. »

« Ah bon ? »

En réponse à cela, la jeune fille tourna le miroir vers la panthère qui n'eut d'autre réaction que de cligner des paupières. Erus lui fit un signe de la main et Ambre reconnut enfin qui c'était. Elle ronronna et posa une patte sur le verre du miroir. Son maître l'enleva gentiment et lui gratta derrière les oreilles.

« Whoa, qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande ! » s'exclama Erus. « Draco, tu es sûr que tu ne lui donnes rien de bizarre à manger ? »

« Non, je ne lui donne rien de bizarre à manger » dit le blond avec un soupir. « Dumbledore est vraiment en colère à cause d'Ambre mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. »

« Vates est aussi ici avec moi mais mes professeurs sont bien plus gentils et ma directrice est sympa. »

« C'est tellement injuste. » bouda Cynthia. « Et tu nous manques à tous. »

« Bien, ils vont être heureux de savoir que je viens de passer deux heures à leur écrire des lettres. J'ai plein de crampes dans la main à cause de ça. »

« Deux heures ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs ? » demanda la fille.

« Il me reste encore un peu à faire en Magie Noire mais rien d'autre. Cynthia, tu n'imagines même pas comment est leur libraire ! »

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Fantastique » déclara-t-il avec un air rêveur. « Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi, des fois, tu ressens l'envie de camper dans la librairie. »

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend » marmonna Cynthia, faisant rire Draco.

« Hey, est-ce que vous pourrez dire bonjour de ma part à Mme Pince ? »

« Pas de problème, nous ferons ça demain. » l'assura le dernier Malfoy.

« Merci. Qui est votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ? »

« Un homme nommé Maugrey Fol-Œil. »

« Un vieil Auror. Père m'a parlé de lui c'était un bon Auror mais il est un peu paranoïaque par moment. »

« Il est bon ? »

« Pas aussi bon que Black mais pas loin. Il sait pas mal de choses mais il n'est pas fait pour être instituteur. »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Erus regarde l'heure et dise :

« J'ai promis à Stella de la rejoindre dans une des Salles Communes pour que nous fassions nos devoirs. »

« Stella ? » demandèrent ses deux amis.

« Oh, vous ne la connaissez pas. Bien sûr, puisque j'en ai seulement parlé à papa. Stella est un peu comme toi, Cynthia. Elle aime apprendre mais est souvent plongée dans son propre monde. Elle est gentille, cependant. »

« Donc tu as de nouveaux amis ? »

« En fait, j'attends toujours que la copie de Draco apparaisse. J'ai Stella pour Cynthia, Cain et Abel pour Fred et Georges et maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'un blond snobinard pour jouer le rôle de Draco. »

« Eh, je ne suis pas snobinard ! » cria Draco, ce qui fit éclater de rire Erus.

**XXXX**

La semaine se poursuivit avec, le Mercredi, Magie Noire, Magie Sombre, Nécromancie et Astronomie. Les trois premiers sujets furent épuisants, Nécromancie plus que les autres et Erus fut content quand Astronomie prit fin, bien que le cours se passe en haut de la seule tour de l'école. Ils retourneraient dans cette même tour, plus tard, dans la soirée, pour un autre cours d'astronomie.

Il avait parlé avec le professeur Sica qui s'occupait des cours de Magie Noire et de Magie Sombre.

Celui-ci était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider avec son petit problème avec le Patronus. Il s'était débrouillé pour caser des cours supplémentaires à cet effet, plus tard dans le trimestre. Mais il y avait eu un cours qui avait rendu content Erus aussi bien qu'il l'avait terrorisé, Nécromancie.

La troisième leçon de la journée avait justement été Nécromancie, un cours qu'Erus attendait par dessus tout puisqu'il l'avait choisi. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Leur enseignant était un homme nommé Lamia Sangue qui arborait de longs cheveux blancs ainsi que des yeux jaunes. Ils avaient, lors de ce premier cours, vérifier s'ils avaient le potentiel de devenir Nécromancien. Cette matière semblait plus populaire que les autres options puisqu'il y avait eu quatorze personnes à la choisir. Harrison et sa bande faisaient partie de ces élèves. Harrison était, bien videmment, le chef de ce groupe, avec la blonde parfaite, Catherine puis Christie et son jacassement incessant, Joseph. Un gars nommé Daniel Thompson complétait le tableaun.

Dimitriv et Nikolaj étaient présents et s'assirent près d'Erus, les jumeaux Bellow et Stella, les surprenant. Les autres, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne s'intéressa pas à eux.

« Très bien. Il est temps de voir si vous avez le potentiel de devenir un Nécromancien. Pour voir cela, je vous aiderai à tour de rôle. Je débuterai avec vous, M. Harrison. »

Ils reçurent l'instruction de s'asseoir d'une certaine manière et d'attendre que le professeur vienne les voir. Ils pouvaient parler mais à voix basse et il leur était interdit d'écouter ce que Lamia leur racontait à chacun après les avoir testé. Dimitriv s'amusait à lancer des sorts et Nikolaj avait ses yeux tourné vers un livre. Stella jouait avec ses cheveux et les jumeaux Bellow se divertissaient en jouant à quelques jeux. Erus, lui-même, lisait un livre que Voldemort lui avait donné et ne réagit pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Il leva ses yeux sur l'enseignant, déposa son livre dans son sac et s'assit comme l'homme le lui demanda.

« Okay, alors, » L'homme s'assit plus confortablement. « Je vais entrer dans ton esprit mais seulement pour une raison spécifique. Je vais voir si tu possèdes ce qu'il faut pour cette matière et si tu as un bon potentiel, tu passeras un autre test. Ça te convient ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Lamia sourit et plaça sa baguette sur la tempe du garçon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et abaissa ses barrières mentales pour que l'homme puisse pénétrer dans son esprit. Il se sentit légèrement nauséeux pendant quelques minutes avant que Lamia ne se retire. Il sourit à nouveau et lui dit simplement :

« Tu passeras l'autre test, toi aussi. »

Erus lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Lamia passa à Abel. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur se leva et s'exprima à toute la classe :

« Ceux qui doivent passer le deuxième test, venez par ici. Ceux pour qui ce n'est pas la cas, j'aimerais que vous preniez des notes de ce qu'il va se passer. Si vous ne pouvez pas être des Nécromanciens, vos deviendrez des experts en Nécromancie. »

Erus se leva de sa chaise, à l'instar de Daniel, Nikolaj et de Cain. Les autres sortirent leurs plumes et leurs parchemins.

« Bonne chance. » souffla Abel à son jumeau ainsi qu'à Erus. Stella leur lança un sourire rêveur avant de se remettre à fourrager dans son sac. Dimitriv pressa silencieusement le bras de son frère qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers Lamia.

« Ce portail, » L'homme fit un geste vers le portail qui se tenait au fond de la salle de classe. « Est appelé Porte de la Mort. Cela accepte seulement un futur Nécromancien en son sein et ça vous soumet à son test. Ceux qui ne sont pas fait pour être des Nécromanciens mourront au moment même où ils poseront le pied dedans donc ceux à qui je n'ai pas dit qu'ils pourraient passer ce test, ceci n'est pas un jeu. Il y a eu plus d'un qui est mort pour avoir ignoré mes avertissements. D'accord ? Bien. Maintenant, Daniel, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en premier ? Passe juste au travers et si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici cinq minutes, je viendrai te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Daniel avança un peu puis déglutit péniblement. Puis il passa dans le portail. La Porte de la Mort s'illumina d'un bleu faible et continua à chatoyer jusqu'à ce que Daniel en émerge quatre minutes plus tard, un peu pâle. Il fut néanmoins capable de rejoindre le groupe sans incident.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Lamia et quand le garçon acquiesça, il reprit : « Bien. J'imagine que tu as réussi le test ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » confirma Daniel.

« Nikolaj, c'est ton tour. »

Le garçon passa dans le portail et le faible scintillement revint.

« Quel genre de test est-ce ? » demanda soudainement Stella.

« Bonne question, Stella. » déclara Lamia. « Cela dépend de la personne. Le mien a été de voir si j'étais capable de résister aux plaisir du repos éternel, c'est-à-dire, la mort puisque beaucoup de membres de ma famille avaient succombé à la mort lorsque j'étais jeune. Ce test permet de voir ton mental, ta volonté ou même ta force physique. Mais la plupart du temps, tu réussis le test. »

Nikolaj sortit une minute plus tard et tomba à genoux. Lamia s'agenouilla près de lui et lui souffla quelques mots. Le garçon hocha la tête et se leva à l'aide de l'homme.

« Bon travail. » lui murmura le professeur avant de lui permettre de se diriger vers Dimitriv. « Cain, à toi. »

L'adolescent tremblait de tout ses membres lorsqu'il franchit le pas du portail. Erus dut admettre que lui même se sentait nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

« Les gars, vous vous en sortez mieux que ma dernière classe. Et vous faites bien mieux que ce que j'ai fait, moi. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » s'enquit Abel.

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, je me suis évanoui. » Les élèves rigolèrent et Lamia fit une révérence ridicule. « Heureux d'être à votre service. Puis je ne me suis pas réveillé avant que la semaine suivante ne commence. Lorsque je suis sorti de cet état, j'étais terrifié par le cours de Nécromancie. »

Les étudiants ricanèrent et l'homme aux cheveux blancs eut la grâce de paraître légèrement embarassé. Cain émergea quelques instants après la fin de son récit et se débrouilla pour rester sur ses pieds.

« Très bien. Erus, ton tour. »

Erus s'avança un peu et sentit un étrange tiraillement. Le scintillement bleu commença avant même qu'il n'ait franchit le pas du portail. Il entendit des hoquets de surprise derrière lui mais sentit que cela n'avait aucune importance. La lumière l'invitait à rentrer en elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté et ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du portail sans qu'il n'ait eu la chance de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Quand il entrouvrit les paupières, il se tenait dans une pièce très familière.

« Notre salon ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Salut, chéri. »

Il fit volte-face et fixa la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il réussit à sortir des sons après quelques instants :

« M-Maman ? »

**XXXX**

Stella commença à s'inquiéter lorsque Lamia vérifia sa montre et réalisa que cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il était parti.

« Cela veut-il dire qu'il a échoué ? » demanda Damon, un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres puisqu'il n'aimait vraiment pas Erus.

« Non. » déclara Lamia en préparant sa baguette. « Cela veut simplement dire qu'il est meilleur en Nécromancie que ce que je pensais. Ne bougez pas et n'essayez surtout pas de vous approchez du portail. »

Il passa le pas de la Porte de la Mort et dit à haute voix :

« Amène-moi à Erus Riddle. »

**XXXX**

**Cinq minutes plus tôt**

« J'ai fait marcher des personnes mortes ? » chuchota Erus.

Lily lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tu étais si petit quand tu as fait cela. Tu attires les âmes des morts et des immortels à toi. »

« Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu as accepté mon âme pour que je puisse venir te rendre visite » lui confia-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Sa peau était douce et il ferma les yeux. « Ce vampire, Noir, a senti ton pouvoir et y a répondu. Il a probablement été choqué de voir que tu n'étais qu'un enfant mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de commencer à te respecter. »

« Je suis déjà un Nécromancien. »

« Dans un sens, oui. Tu les as fait marcher, parler ou ce que tu voulais qu'ils fassent mais tu n'as pas réalisé comment. Tu voulais juste t'amuser. »

Soudain, le salon disparut. Lily regarda autour d'elle et déclara :

« Nous avons dépassé le temps limite ! »

« Quelle limite de temps ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle le rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Ils faisaient presque la même taille et pourtant, elle le faisait se sentir si petit.

« Ta limite de temps. Ils arrivent. »

« Qui arrive ? »

Puis tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.

**XXXX**

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque Lamia s'échappa du portail avec un corps mou dans les bras. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la lumière scintillante et soudain, les élèves purent entendre des voix :

_« Rends-le nous ! »_

_« Rends-le nous, mortel ! »_

_« Redonne-nous le garçon ! »_

_« Il est notre, notre ! »_

Des mains sortirent du portail et quelqu'un cria. Lamia tenta de partir avec Erus mais les mains avaient agrippé les robes du garçon et tentaient d'attirer Erus vers le portail. Mais soudainement, il y eut la voix forte d'une femme provenant de la Porte, une voix puissante, un rugissement :

_« Emmène-le loin du portail, espèce d'idiot ! Enlève Erus de là ! Maintenant ! Emmène mon fils loin du portail ! »_

Surpris, Lamia avança d'un pas et sortit du portail. Les mains repartirent dans le portail lorsque la lumière s'amenuisa et Erus commença à tousser au moment même où la lumière disparut complètement. Lamia s'agenouilla et déposa le garçon par terre pour l'examiner. Stella et les jumeaux Bellow s'avancèrent vers eux mais le professeur ne les remarqua pas.

« Erus, ouvre les yeux. » dit-il avant de frapper doucement les joues du garçon. Erus toussa encore et ouvrit les paupières. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et toussa encore un peu, ses lèvres s'humidifiant alors de son sang. Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur le portail avant qu'il ne les ferme.

« Qui était cette femme ? » demanda Lamia.

« C'était ma mère. » répondit faiblement Erus.

« Quand est-elle morte ? »

« Aux alentours de mon premier anniversaire . »

« C'était la première fois que tu la voyais en douze ans ? »

« Non, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois depuis mes onze ans. »

« Depuis tes onze ans ? » répéta Lamia avec incrédulité. Erus approuva du chef avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le bras de l'homme qui le tenait contre lui. « Je vais essayer quelque chose, Erus. Ne sois pas effrayé. »

« D'accord. »

Les élèves regardèrent leur professeur sortir sa baguette, la pointer vers Erus et marmonner un sort. Pour eux, il donnait l'impression de rester simplement assis. Mais en vérité, il voyagea dans l'esprit d'Erus, recherchant un éclat de magie spécifique. Il le trouva. Cet éclat qui se produisait lorsque l'on réveille un mort. Il commença silencieusement un décompte du nombre de fois où cela était arrivé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il eut fini. Onze fois et à chaque fois, l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Onze fois, il avait réveillé les morts simplement parce qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Il revint à la réalité et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Erus.

« Tu es vraiment tout sauf ordinaire » lui souffla Lamia.

« Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. Est-ce que je peux aller au lit ? Je me sens fatigué. »

« Je suis désolé mais tu ne le peux pas. Tu peux aller te reposer, si tu le veux, cependant puisque c'est bientôt la fin du cours. »

Cain et Abel aidèrent Erus à retourner dans leur chambre et le garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit, provoquant le réveil de Vates. Le Basilic poussa un petit cri et releva la tête. En voyant son maître ainsi que ses amis, il glissa jusqu'à eux. Les jumeaux s'assirent et aidèrent Erus à se dévêtir. Stella rentra dans la pièce et leur annonça :

« Il a cinquante minutes pour dormir avant que nous ayons cours. »

« Compris. » déclara Abel. Elle sortit.

Erus n'était même pas conscient de leur conversation. A la place, il pensait aux fois où il avait fait marcher des cadavres lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'il avait pensé que c'était drôle de les voir ainsi. Il était déjà un Nécromancien, il ne l'avait juste pas remarqué quand il était plus jeune.

**XXXX**

« Il a une quantité de pouvoir phénoménal ! » s'écria Lamia, ses yeux brillants d'intéret. « Je pouvais le sentir irradier de lui, Maria ! »

« Eh bien, Erus semble si fort, je le conçois. C'est un bon gamin, cependant. »

« Je l'aime bien. » l'informa Lamia. « Et tu sais que ça prend un moment pour que je commence à apprécier un élève mais Erus … j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est déjà rentré dans ce cercle d'élèves privilégiés. Même si il n'avait pas été un Nécromancien, je l'aurai grandement apprécié. »

« Ses professeurs l'appréciaient aussi, à Hogwarts. C'est juste que son père et le directeur ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien, je suis content qu'il soit venu ici ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il se tourna vers Miss Profeta. « Qu'il y a t-il, Pupa ? Tu as été terriblement silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Son Troisième Œil. » déclara-t-elle lentement. « Il est vraiment puissant mais il ne l'adopte pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il connaît la douleur que cela délivre. Il la connaît, il le sait tout au fond de lui et il n'en veut pas. »

« La douleur ? » demanda Mariana. Désormais, tout les professeurs s'intéressaient à leur discussion.

« Le Troisième Œil donne des visions aussi brutales que la réalité et tu sentiras que tu dois le changer. Erus a déjà eu un avant-goût de ce que cela représente. »

« Oh ? Et qu'a t-il Vu ? » demanda Fiaba.

« Il a vu le père de son meilleur ami se faire aspirer son âme. » murmura-t-elle et pourtant, tout les occupants de la pièce purent l'entendre. « J'ai pu voir à quel point cela lui semblait réel c'était comme si un Détraqueur s'était tenu devant cet enfant, dans ma salle de classe. »

**XXXX**

Jeudi arriva et Erus se sentait déjà fatigué. Pourtant, il se débrouilla pour aller à ses deux cours de la matinée : Métamorphose et Enchantement. Après le repas de midi, il avait son premier cours de DCFM avec les "sixième année". Il espéra qu'ils ne feraient rien de trop difficile.

Heureusement, le professeur remarqua ses traits épuisés et le laissa lire quelques chapitres et écrire les différentes options que proposaient les boucliers de défense pendant que les autres s'entraînaient à faire des duels. Erus n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce genre de chose pour le moment. Il fut donc très heureux de rester assis et de lire son manuel ?

« Fatigué, gamin ? »

Il leva les yeux sur son enseignante et hocha la tête.

« Lamia était plutôt excité de son cours avec toi. » continua la femme. Son nom était Mircleia Tepes et elle avait de longs et bouclés cheveux noirs et des yeux gris pâles ainsi que quelques tatouages et bagues. Elle ressemblait un peu à Bellatrix et Erus sentit qu'il n'avait rien contre elle.

« Ah bon ? Enfin, je me rappelle juste que j'étais fatigué. »

« Il n'a pas eu un élève comme toi depuis quelques années. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. « Comment se passe ta lecture , »

« J'ai lu des informations sur la plupart de ses sorts et essayé la plupart. »

« Même Infinitus Tutela ? »

« Oui … j'arrive presque à le faire, maintenant. »

« Tu arrive à le faire ?! »

« Oui, madame. » confirma-t-il avec une petite grimace. « Mon dernier professeur, Sirius Black, me l'a montré et j'ai convaincu mon père de me laisser m'entraîner dessus. »

« Sirius Black. » médita-t-elle quelques instants. « Quelqu'un que je devrais connaître ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Il est mort, de toute façon. »

« Mort ? »

« Il est mort cet été. Ils disent qu'il a été assassiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« On ne sait jamais si c'est le cas ou non. » Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un petit haussement d'épaules. « Pauvre gars, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer. »

« Je peux le faire revivre pour vous, madame. » plaisanta Erus et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire au sourire enfantin qu'il afficha.

**XXXX**

Le dernier cours fut Histoire de la Magie Blanche et il se passa plutôt bien. Cain et Abel s'occupèrent à tout de rôle de le maintenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que le cours finisse. Le garçon savait de quoi ils avaient parlé pendant la leçon et rendit bouche bée les jumeaux lorsqu'il récita de mémoire les devoirs qu'ils avaient reçu.

« Comment as-tu réussi à te souvenir de ça ?! » s'écrièrent-ils.

« Sais pas. Nourriture puis lit. Veux dormir. »

Il eut assez d'énergie pour parler avec son père, Severus, Draco et Cynthia pendant un petit moment. Les deux enfants se plaignirent que James avait commencé à favoriser son enfant qui venait de rentrer à Hogwarts cette année. Il avait atterri à Gryffondor, bien évidemment.

Voldemort avait été légèrement inquiet à propos de cette histoire de Nécromancien mais Severus avait promis à son filleul de calmer l'homme.

Avant qu'il n'aille au lit, il contacta Sirius pour s'assurer que l'homme allait bien. Evidemment, il s'ennuyait mais autrement, il allait bien.

**XXXX**

Vendredi arriva et avec ça, le premier cours de Potion. C'était sa cinquième année en Potion mais ici, ils n'avaient pas de BUSE ou d'ASPIC. Ils avaient juste des classements normaux et similaires à ceux qu'ils avaient à Hogwarts. Maria avait senti que des examens spéciaux auraient rendu les étudiants plus nerveux, et par conséquent, les auraient empêché de produire des résultats aussi bons que ceux qu'ils produisaient normalement en classe. A la place, ils avaient des examens de fin d'année tous les ans puis un groupe du Ministère Italien faisaient une évaluation de chaque étudiant pour voir où ils en étaient. Erus aimait ce genre de système et n'enviait pas les élèves de Hogwarts.

Pour en revenir aux Potions, le professeur était un homme nommé Luther Magus, frère aîné de Leo magus, son professeur d'Astronomie. Ils étaient proches par leurs traits physiques ainsi que par leur caractère joueur tout en étant sévère et juste, des cheveux bruns aux mèches d'or et des yeux verts jade.

Luther était un instituteur que l'on aimait instantanément et Erus apprécia vraiment le cours qu'il dispensa. Ils avaient commencé avec la production de Veritaserum et l'écoute des informations sur cette potion que leur dévoila Luther comment cela avait été la première fois qu'elle avait été utilisée, comment elle avait été développée pour la première fois puis remodelée et pourquoi la nouvelle forme était si bonne.

Après deux heures de leçon vint la Nécromancie. Cette fois, Erus ne fut pas autorisé à s'approcher du portail. Il n'éprouva pas le désir d'en être près. La bande d'Harrison l'ignora mais cela lui importait peu. Il n'était pas venu dans cette école pour se faire aimer de tout le monde.

Lamia lui fit lire le chapitre sur les sorts permettant de réveiller une personne puis lui donna une souris morte. Erus regarda l'animal puis le texte explicatif puis à nouveau la souris. Il se rappelait maintenant comment il avait fait avant, il haussa les épaules, regarda la souris et se connecta à elle. Il fit un grand sourire, inconscient du fait que tout le monde dans la classe l'observait. Il sentit les morceaux restants de l'âme du rongeur s'étirer et il ordonna à voix haute :

« Debout. »

A leur grande surprise, la souris bougea une patte puis se redressa.

« Marche. » Il était bien plus facile de contrôler un petit animal qu'un corps humain Erus avait été éreinté après chacun de ses jeux sur des personnes mortes et il avait fallu à chaque fois que quelqu'un le porte jusqu'à son lit, après cela. Maintenant, il n'était plus si fatigué que cela.

La souris fit le tour de la table et les yeux de Lamia se mirent à briller.

« Whoa. » s'exclama Cain. « T'as déjà fait ça avant ou quoi ? »

« J'ai fait marché un homme qui avait la nuque brisé lorsque j'avais huit ans. » Erus dit et il ne remarqua pas les jumeaux et Stella hoqueter de surprise. « C'était une vision assez marrante. »

« Une vision marrante ? Merlin, t'es vraiment bizarre. »

Erus darda ses yeux sur la bande d'Harrison. Les filles avaient l'air terrifié de la petite souris. Il se retourna vers la souris et lui chuchota :

« Cours dans toute la classe. »

Comme un obéissant petit cadavre, l'animal fit ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse. Les filles hurlèrent. Erus pouffa de rire. Lamia secoua la tête.

**XXXX**

La Magie Sombre était le cours suivant et cette fois-ci, l'objectif était de créer leurs propre sorts.

« Je sais que la création de sort n'est pas de la Magie Sombre. » dit Invisus. « Mais cette capacité à créer des sorts est considérée comme sombre. C'est pourquoi nous allons l'étudier. »

Erus sentit qu'il allait apprécier.

**XXXX**

Divination était son dernier cours. Miss Profeta les laissa regarder dans des feuilles de thé mais Erus avait évidemment besoin de plus d'entraînement que ça. Stella réussit mieux que lui dans cet exercice mais il n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait prédit. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Et leur professeur leur sourit simplement.

**XXXX**

Alors, verdict ?

**Now, Rar : Thank you all for your support ... I adore you !**

**elo-didie : **Contente que tu ais aimé :D Une nouvelle fois la première à poster une review ... Je t'adore, chère revieweuse ! Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

**mangapuryoru : **Comme toujours, je te remercie pour tes jolies reviews :) Gracias de me les laisser, à chaque chapitre que je poste :)) Bye bye à toi.

**Yume Resonance : **Merci à toi :) Abel et Cain ... Que dire ... Bah, rien xD Oui, je sais, le choix est quand même assez spécial mais bon xD Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Vates, il est trop mignon. Pour le couple final ... hum hum ... Parmi tes quatre propositions, il y en a une de juste ^^" Mais je te dirai pas qui c'est ! Nanèreuh ! Allez, bye bye.

**Dymitry : **Pas gentil Dumby, pas gentil Dumby ! Ze l'aime pas, moi ! Mais je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Merci beaucoup :) Allez, bonne fin de semaine à toi :D

**D . tess : **Salut salut :) Tout d'abord, désolée pour ton pseudo : A chaque fois que j'enregistre, il me l'enlève, c'est bizarre ... du coup, j'ai du mettre des espaces. Ensuite merci :) Les jumeaux font un peu penser aux jumeaux Weasley mais ils vont peu à peu se démarquer. 'Fin, je trouve, en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Bye bye à toi :)

**Julia13verseau : **MOI AUSSI, JE T'ADORE ! xDD

**Marabeilla : **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements :) Il est vrai que Voldy est tout choupi comme ça. Et moi aussi j'aime bien les jumeaux Bellow. A la prochaine, très chère :))

**P'tite Princess : **Ouah, tu as aimé, apparemment. Par contre, tu mets un peu de suspens dans tes reviews ? xD Parce que tu n'as pas mis avec qui tu aurais bien aimé voir Erus en couple ! xDD Surprise, surprise ! xDDD Bon allez, bye, très chère revieweuse.

**Lassa-Liam : **Il est vrai qu'au départ, les ressemblances entre les jumeaux Bellow et les jumeaux Weasley sont assez fortes. Mais dans quelques chapitres, ils auront acquis une personnalité propre xD Bisous, bisous :)

**adenoide : **Dumby pas gentil ! J'étais contente lorsque Voldy a fait part de son mécontentement à l'autre vieux crétin ... J'aime bien Voldynouchou xD Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cynthia, elle ira bien ;) Allez, bye bye :)

**Mini-Yuya : **Whoah ! Une nouvelle lectrice qui me laisse deux reviews de longueur tout à fait respectable pour un même chapitre ! Trop mignon, merci :)) Alors comme ça, tu es fan ? Mais c'est trop bien ça ! xD Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonner ma trad, je t'assure. Pour Vates ... Bah, tu as vu par toi-même, apparemment xD Tu sais, on s'habitue très vite à le voir à Santuario. Après tout, les profs sont bien plus ... fréquantables que certains se trouvant à Hogwarts ? On va dire ça comme ça xD Maria est tout à fait géniale :) Elle est toute choupi et ne juge absolument personne. Ca, c'est trop bien ! Enfin, je te remercie de tes encouragements. Kiss

**Nana'.'Lea : **xDDD Tu m'as tué avec mon pseudo procès avec Dieu ! En plus, c'est même pas moi qui est en tort, c'est Tiro xD Bon, je peux t'assurer qu'Erus sera bien mieux ici puisqu'il ne sera pas constamment harcelé par l'autre vieux con ( pardonne-moi mon langage assez crû xD ) Sinon ... Hum hum ... Que répondre à cela ... Eh bien, oui, tu as raison, il s'agit bien de lui ( je ne dis pas son nom, des fois qu'il y ait des gens qui lisent les reviews xDDD Mais bon, je pense que tu sais de qui je parle, non ? 'Fin bref, allez, bye très chère :D

**Yaga-Poplar :** En effet, les jumeaux sont tout mimis. Ils seront trop choupis dans les chaps à venir, je te le promets :D Nanananèreuh, moi je connais déjà le futur familier de Cynthia ... ça pour être spécial, il est spécial xDD. Tu verras. On se comprend en tant que compagnon de torture. Trop bien, j'ai une L qui suit mes updates ! Trop classe xDD Mais c'est vrai, on est pas TOUS des glandeurs. Bon allez, bye :) et à bientôt, j'espère :))

**Mademoiselle Kufufu :** Alors, très chère lectrice adorée, t'as pas aimé les serpents, dans le chap précédent ? Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé xD J'apprécie grandement les confrontations entre Nagini et Vates. Eh bien, je ne dirai rien mais tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer et je te remercie d'avoir censuré xDD Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre des baffes ... J'aime bien tes reviews alors ce serait dommage que tu endommages ton cerveau en te donnant des claques xD Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review toujours aussi conséquente et agréable, c'est toujours aussi adorable :D Juste, comme ça, pourrais-tu éviter de te pendre ? J'aime beaucoup tes messages, ils me font beaucoup rire :))) Allez, bye et, je l'espère, bonnes vacances à toi aussi :)

**BlackCerise : **Trop bien que tu aimes la fic ! Je suis pareillement très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :) Et oui, j'adhère également complètement à l'idée de Voldy en papa-poule, il est trop génial, comme ça ! Dans le dernier chap, on peut constater que Cain et Abel font un peu penser aux jumeaux Weasley mais je t'assure qu'ils vont développer leur propre personnalité au fil des chaps. Et oui, Vates accompagne Erus à Santuario :)) Allez, merci pour tes encouragements et Bye bye :D

**Cherry-Kun : **Ouais, je suis complètement d'accord, Voldy a bien fait de le changer d'école parce que Dumby est totalement fou ! Je le hais de tout mon coeur xDD Je te remercie pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine :))

**Cycina : **Ouais, tu aimes l'histoire, c'est génial :DD Merci de m'avoir laissé une petite review :) Bonne fin de semain à toi :)


	25. Interlude III

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: **Alors, tout d'abord, sachez que ceci est un interlude … Malheureusement, ayant pris du retard dans la trad, je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre deux chapitres aujourd'hui … Mais je mettrais peut-être le next one dimanche … je verrais. **

**Pitiez, pas frapper moi, je suis une pauvre traductrice T_T ( Non ! Pas les cailloux, pas les cailloux ! Les tomates pourries, si vous voulez pas mais pas les pierres ! SVP ! )**

**Mais vous allez quand même avoir une petite surprise dans cet interlude puisqu'on peut désormais considérer qu'il y a un pairing d'accompli :))**

**En enfin, merci beaucoup à vous tous pour votre soutien :) J'ai reçu 20 REVIEWS pour le dernier chap ! J'étais tellement heureuse … Merci beaucoup.**

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Interlude n°3 : Être mort et s'ennuyer n'est pas une chose facile à vivre**

Sirius Black était mort aux yeux du monde. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort pour de vrai. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'aurait bien plus apprécié. S'asseoir sur ses fesses en Italie et ne pratiquement rien faire était tellement ennuyeux. Il suivait les progrès chaque jour d'Erus, puisque Voldemort était paranoïaque mais le garçon avait l'air de plutôt bien s'adapter à son nouvel environnement et par conséquent, il n'avait aucun problème. Cela voulait dire que Sirius s'asseyait sur une chaise et passait sa journée à lire des livres. Il n'avait jamais été un homme patient et il commença bientôt à se battre en duel contre lui-même. C'était un peu amusant mais il se lassait de cette activité après quelques heures par jour et devait se débrouiller pour faire autre chose. Il fit le tour de la maison et vérifia que tout était à sa place.

Après le troisième jour, Sirius grimpait aux rideaux. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il joua aux echecs contre lui-même et qu'à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il changeait de place et allait s'asseoir en face de sa place précédente. Les pièces du jeu lui crièrent qu'il était stupide mais l'homme avait trop d'énergie à revendre.

Le quatrième jour, Severus vint lui rendre visite. Sirius le regarda de sa position à l'envers – tête pendant dans les vides, les pieds surélevés - sur le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi et le vit le maître des potions le fixer.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Severus.

« Je m'ennuie. » lui dit Sirius en continuant à tourner les pages du livre qu'il avait tenté de lire plus tôt.

« Que lis-tu ? »

« Sais pas … quelque chose qui a avoir avec quelque chose. »

« Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, hein ? »

« Ouais. T'as pas quelque chose pour moi à faire ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai quelques rapports que Tom veut que tu passes en revue. »

« Au point où j'en suis, je ne demanderai même pas ce que sont ces papiers donne-les moi. »

Sirius tomba au sol quand il essaya de se lever et Severus toussa pour cacher son rire.

« Aïe. » marmonna l'homme et se remit sur ses pieds. « Arrête de rire ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » déclara le maître des potions, une main couvrant sa bouche. « Tu avais l'air absolument ridicule. »

« Merci beaucoup, joins-toi aux pièces d'échec et continue de me ridiculiser. »

Severus rit et Sirius fut foudroyé sur place. L'homme habillé en noir était beau lorsqu'il était heureux. Vraiment beau, même. Sirius se lécha les lèves et blâma son ennui pour sa prochaine action.

Severus leva les yeux et sentit les mains de Sirius sur ses bras avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Le maître des potions se figea et sentit l'une des mains de l'autre homme venir agripper ses cheveux. La douleur que cela causa réveilla Severus et il se trouva en train de répondre au baiser. Sirius gémit joyeusement et cajola son ancienne Némésis pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Severus fit ce qu'on attendait de lui avec un petit gémissement bien à lui et se laissa presser contre un mur.

Ouaip, s'ennuyer était normalement une mauvaise chose. Maintenant, cependant … Sirius sentait qu'il pourrait bien apprécier cette nouvelle activité.

**XXXX**

… **Voilà. Pas trop déçus ? Encore une fois, désolée pour la longueur de l'interlude … Ah et une dernière précision, cette fic, de ce que je me souviens, ne contient PAS de Lemon. Le Rating M est là à cause de la violence dans certain chaps … Comme vous avez sûrement dû le constater auparavant ;) Bon, de temps en temps, ce sera mignon, mais vous n'aurez jamais rien de bien bien Hot à vous mettre sous la dent. Sorry, everyone.**

**Now, Rar … Et pas tuer moi, s'il vous please ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Je vous adore ! Ne me détestez pas T_T**

**Marabeilla :** Salut ma grande, pour la partie humour … y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent, dans celui-là, si ? 'Fin, bon … J'espère que t'as été trop déçu. Merci pour ta soutien :) Bonne fin de semaine:)

**Dymitry :** De rien, de rien :) Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Santurio, surtout dans quelques chaps, mais je dirais rien :p Il est vrai que l'auteur a beaucoup d'imagination même si elle va un peu sécher au cours de la fanfic, je crois bien … Mais rassure-toi, ça ne dure pas longtemps :) Allez, Bye et merci :D

**Cherry-Kun :** Et ouais, et ouais :)) Erus, tout beau, tout fort ! Et je ne dirais rien quant à ce qu'il va lui arriver xD Non, je ne spoilerai pas ! xD Allez bye et merci :))

** :** T'aimes bien la Nécromancie dans l'autre chap ? Cool, parce que ça va prendre de l'importance plus tard ;D La divination … Hum … Eh ben, oui, c'est carrément flippant xD J'approuve total ! Mais Pupa est sympa, bien que mystérieuse, alors ça va encore :) Tu sais, je pense que si tu es bizarre, je le suis au même titre que toi - en plus d'être complètement folle, bien entendu – parce que j'aimerais trop pouvoir réveiller des morts récents pour qu'ils aillent effrayer leurs familles … Je suis bonne à enfermer, je pense xD Bon allez, Bye :)

**maya31 :** Et moi, je t'adore pour reviewer :)))) Bye bye :D

**Yume Resonance :** … Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Non, sérieux, tu laisses tout le temps des reviews géniales et drôle à lire ! Merci beaucoup :)) Bon, alors, par contre, petite précision, je ne suis PAS l'auteur … je vais avoir du mal à changer quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire, sorry … Mais bon, moi, je lui ai trouvé un défaut : il est sadique xD Non, je déconne. Tu découvriras dans quelques chapitres qu'il est quand même assez fragile. Je n'en révèle pas plus :) Allez, bye et encore merci à toi, pitite chaussette cannibale :))

**Lassa-Liam : **Et ouais, Erus est pas un garçon ordinaire du tout … Rien que le fait qu'il soit le fils de Voldemort, je trouve que ça déjà beaucoup xD Vrai, ça aurait été cool que TOUS les professeurs d'Hogwarts aient été sympas … mais y aurait plus eu d'histoire, c'est embêtant, quand même, nan ? XDD Et pour les cours de Nécromancie, moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était génial comme idée ! Pouvoir réveiller les morts, c'est cool, quand même ! Et enfin, Eh ben, tu t'es gourée … C'est pas Miles ;) Pas trop déçue, j'espère ? Tu as encore quelques chapitres pour chercher qui c'est avant que ce ne soit révéler. Bonne chance xD Allez, bye et merci pour ton soutien :))

**P'tite Princess :** Merci pour le suspens de la dernière fois xDD Bon, je sais pas trop si je dois te le dire ou non, si tu veux savoir ou pas, alors si jamais tu veux que je te dise qui c'est, fais-le moi savoir, très chère :D Bye bye à toi ;)

**Mini-Yuya :** Salut salut:) Sais-tu que je t'adore ? Bien, oui. Parce que tu laisses à chaque fois des punaises de Reviews super longues et donc géniales à lire :))) Donc tout d'abord, merci ! Ensuite, tu sais quoi, moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé avoir des cours pareil … surtout la Nécromancie ou les Potions ( j'adore les potions et c'est pas que grâce à Severus … il rajoute juste un petit (gros) plus xDD ) Moi aussi, je m'étais bien marrée en lisant ce qu'Erus avait fait avec la souris … le coup de l'homme à la nuque brisée était pas mal non, plus, j'avoue. Et moi aussi, j'aime bien les jumeaux, Stella et les autres aussi, même s'ils ne prennent de l'importance qu'un peu plus tard. Allez, bye bye et encore merci à toi pour ton soutien.

**adenoide :** Et ouaich … Que des crétins, ces fils à papa … Celui-là est particulièrement chiant, j'en conviens xD Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et bye à toi :DD

**Yaga-Poplar :** Chalut :) T'aimes bien les OC ? Oh, ça c'est cool parce qu'il y en a pas mal dans cette story, quand même xDD Et oui, Erus est très space, en son genre … mais le fait qu'il soit le fils de Voldemort doit pas franchement aider xD Bion, tu as aimé le dernier chap, espérons que ce sera le cas de celui-ci … malgré qu'il soit tout petit, désolée. Bye bye à toi, très chère revieweuse :D

**Black Cerise : **Et ouais, malheureusement, ça existe xD Mais tu sais, je pense que Ron était quand même plus dangereux : il pouvait agir par lui-même et il était plein de haine. Celui-ci, il est juste crétin et peureux … au moindre problème, hop, hop, hop, on se réfugie dans les robes de papa. 'fin voilà quoi. Moi aussi, j'avais bien aimé les cours de Nécromancie, c'est cool quand même comme matière, non ? Je trouve en tout les cas. Allez, merci à toi et bonne fin de semaine.

**elo-didie :** Très chère revieweuse, je t'apprécie énormément ! Merci pour tes reviews constantes :)) Et c'est vrai qu'Erus va devenir un punaise de bon Nécromancien ! Bye bye:))

**harry-draco007 :** Contente que tu aimes, très chère :)) J'espère que cet interlude t'aura plu :) Merci pour ton soutien et bye bye à toi :D

**Erebe :** Hum … là, comme ça, je m'en souviens pas donc je vais me relire la fic et je t'en informerai une fois que ce sera fait :) Désolée de ne pas être en mesure de répondre tout de suite et merci pour ta review :) Bye à toi :D

**mangapuryoru :** Mais que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup à toi et à ton soutien, c'est très agréable de recevoir tes reviews :)) Bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère :)

**Julia13verseau :** Impatience quand tu nous tiens xDD Bon, je suis pas sûr que t'ais apprécié cet interlude … Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas en mettre plus aujourd'hui. Mais merci de me témoigner ton envie de lire la fic xD Bye bye, très chère :))

**Tsubaki : **Et ouais, moi aussi, j'ai adoré le coup de la souris et le coup de l'homme à la nuque brisée qui se relève quand même xDD C'était énorme xD Merci pour ta review et Bye bye à toi :)

**ladymangas :** Salut, salut :)) Une nouvelle revieweuse, c'est toujours sympa alors merci à toi :DD moi aussi j'étais contente qu'il change d'école … Dumby commençait franchement à taper sur le système … et pour ses amis, il va s'en faire d'autres, don't worry. Ceux d'Hogwarts, il les verra de temps en temps, je te le promets :) Et .. hum … non, tu ne te trompes pas en affirmant ça. Il finira bien avec lui :) Bien trouvé, très chère :D A bientôt :DD

**Melichoune :** T'aimes, t'aimes, t'aimes ? xDD J'en suis heureuse ;) Si tu te sens frustré à chaque fin de chapitre, tu vas beaucoup aimé celui-là parce qu'il est assez court, quand même… Enfin bon … Moi aussi j'aime bien Abel et Cain, ils sont trop choupinous :))) Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et je te le jure : Je ne m'arrêterai pas en cours de route pour la traduction. C'est promis, juré … peut-être pas craché parce que j'aimerai pas trop dégueulasser le sol de ma chambre mais sinon, c'est promis xDD Allez bye bye à toi, très chère :)


	26. Fantôme de Lily, Expecto Patronum

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde :) Comment allez-vous tous ? Moi je vais bien parce qu'à peine retourner au lycée, j'ai un week-end de cinq jours xDD Trop contente ! Non sérieux, c'est cool,quand même.

Bon, alors, je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir poster un si petit chapitre la dernière fois. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont quand même laissé un petit message :) Ça m'a fait super plaisir. Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent en général, d'ailleurs ^^

**Un petit changement, par contre : A partir de maintenant, je ne fais plus de RAR en fin de chap, j'envois un PM à chaque reviewer ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous décevras pas trop :')**

Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous :)

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-deux : Le fantôme de Lily, Expecto Patronum et Professeurs Fiers**

« Quoi ?! »

« Nous avons des Détraqueurs qui gardent chacune des sorties de l'école. » répéta Draco à Erus. « A cause du criminel qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »

« Le criminel ? »

« Le nom de ce gars-là est Auctrix et ils suspectent le fait qu'il se soit réfugié à Hogwarts. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il aime tuer les enfants, voilà pourquoi. »

« Auctrix » marmonna Erus pour lui-même, écrivant en même temps son nom sur un parchemin. Il se débrouillerait pour en apprendre plus sur l'homme plus tard. « Donc, comment ça fait d'avoir des Détraqueurs à proximité ? »

« On doit avoir un papier signé nous donnant la permission d'aller à Hogsmeade sinon ces foutus créatures nous attaquent. » pleurnicha le blond. « Mais tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que Cynthia les aime. »

« Cynthia ? Elle aime les Détraqueurs ? »

« Ouais. Et elle n'a pas tremblé ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre quand ils se sont rapprochés. Elle leur a juste souri et ils s'en sont allés. »

« Intéressant. Ou est-elle, au fait ? »

« Elle se trouve avec Millicent et Pansy et elles parlent de … quelque chose. Métamorphose, je crois. » l'informa Draco en grattant les oreilles d'Ambre. La panthère blottit sa tête dans le cou de son maître et il se détendit.

Erus leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et serra les dents quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Harrison.

« Draco, je te parlerai plus tard. » dit-il et avant même que son ami ait eu le temps de lui répondre, il ferma le miroir. Il se retourna vers le garçon, toujours aussi arrogant et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que mon père veut rencontrer ton père. » dit méchamment l'autre garçon.

« Désolé, mon père n'a pas envie de rencontrer le tien. »

« Espèce de … ! »

« Sors de ma chambre immédiatement. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de voir ta sale gueule. »

Harrison s'avança vers lui mais Vates décida qu'il était temps de se montrer. Le Basilic, désormais aussi grand qu'Erus siffla et le garçon recula précipitamment.

« J'informerai la directrice de cela ! »

« C'est n'est pas contre les règles de l'école d'avoir son familier avec soi. De plus, il ne t'attaquera pas, à moins que tu ne t'en prennes à lui en premier lieu. »

« Il ? C'est un monstre ! » s'écria Harrison. (N/T : Il = Him. Si Harrison s'insurge, c'est parce qu'Erus ne dit pas 'it' comme ça ça devrait être le cas normalement, étant donné que Vates est un animal.)

« Tu n'as le droit de le traiter de monstre ! » Erus sauta de son lit et s'approcha de lui. « Le seul monstre que je vois ici, c'est toi, minus. Maintenant, dégage de ma chambre avant que je ne te tue. »

Harrison s'enfuit en courant. Erus se tourna vers son serpent et lui caressa doucement la tête.

_« Maître ? »_

_« Je vais bien. » _lui dit Erus._ « Il ne reviendra pas. »_

_« Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas ? »_

_« Dans ce cas-là, le fait que tu l'auras mangé passera pour un accident. »_

Le serpent siffla joyeusement.

**XXXX**

Erus se plongea dans les différentes matières avec un grand sourire, trouvant tout intéressant. Stella et les jumeaux lui tinrent compagnie, bien que seule Stella comprenne son intérêt dans les études. Plus il passait du temps avec eux, plus il se rendait compte que Stella ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Cynthia et les jumeaux lui rappelaient de moins en moins Fred et Georges. C'était cependant un bon signe, il ne voulait pas réellement les comparer, ils étaient tous bien comme ils étaient.

Le temps passa extrêmement vite et bientôt, ce fut le premier week-end où ils étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Dans leurs chambres se trouvait désormais un petit garde-meuble où ils pourraient déposer les affaires qu'ils ne prendraient pas avec eux, local qu'un professeur viendrait verrouiller plus tard, dans le cas où certains élèves resteraient à l'école.

Erus, ne voulant certainement pas rater une chance de voir son père et peut-être d'autres personnes, emballa joyeusement dans un sac quelques vêtements ainsi que les devoirs qu'il avait reçu lors des cours du vendredi. Vates rapetissa jusqu'à une taille plus normale et s'installa sur les épaules de son maître. Abel et Cain finirent de faire leurs valises et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Erus se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas leur lieu de résidence.

« Au fait, les gars, où est-ce que vous habitez ? » leur demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille d'entrée de l'école.

« Nous ? Nous vivons en Australie. »

« En Australie ? C'est pas un peu loin d'ici ? »

« Ce n'est plus un problème. » lui expliqua Abel. « Au début c'était dur mais maintenant, nous nous y sommes fait et nous attendons simplement les week-ends comme celui-là avec impatience. Papa et Maman les rendent toujours spéciaux. »

Ils sortirent de l'école et retrouvèrent Stella brièvement. Elle leur fit signe puis s'en alla, ayant repéré sa mère. Erus, lui, trouva Sirius en train d'attendre, les mains dans les poches et regardant autour de lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Cain en le pointant du doigt. « Il a l'air assez perdu. »

Erus soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

« A dimanche, je présume ? »

« Ouais. Quoi, tu as déjà repéré ton père ? »

« Non mais le gars que tu as désigné … Il reste ici, en Italie, en cas d'urgence. »

« Quoi ? »

« Papa est paranoïaque. » marmonna le brun. « Merlin, j'ai treize ans et il me traite encore comme un gamin. Allez, bye. »

Avec ça, Erus marcha jusqu'à l'Animagus.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » répondit Sirius. « Hum, allons-y ? »

Erus laissa Sirius le prendre contre lui et l'enserrer de ses bras avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

**XXXX**

Voldemort serra son fils fort contre lui, le soulevant puis le faisant tourner avant de déposer Erus au sol. Son enfant lui fit un grand sourire et Vates lui siffla un petit salut. Le Lord Noir regarda Erus dire bonjour à Lucius et Bellatrix. Il avait un peu grandi et les traits de son visage commençaient peu à peu à se transformer en ceux d'un adulte. Mais il était toujours aussi fin que l'avait été Lily et ses chacun de ses mouvements respiraient ceux de sa mère.

Sirius s'était éclipsé mais Bellatrix alla bientôt le chercher, avec un large sourire. Les trois étaient certains qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui échapper en restant indemne. Erus regarda ensuite son père :

« Comment ça va en Angleterre ? »

« Dumbledore s'arrache les cheveux à cause de moi. » l'informa Voldemort. « Severus dit qu'il veut tout savoir sur nous et qu'il voudrait bien que tu ne puisses plus revenir en Angleterre. »

« Et ? » Erus sentait son humeur joyeuse disparaître peu à peu.

« Il ne pourra rien faire. » intervint Lucius en s'asseyant, les deux autres prenant exemple sur lui. « S'il essaye quoi que ce soit, je le ferai arrêter grâce à quelques informations bien juteuses que je détiens contre lui. Ça lui apprendra ! »

« Comment ça va, à l'école ? » demanda Voldemort, ne voulant pas s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur ce sujet. A ce moment précis, Bellatrix et Sirius revinrent, tout deux heureusement intactes. La femme s'assit, avide d'entendre parler de l'école d'Erus.

« Bien. J'ai fait marcher un cadavre sans m'évanouir à cause de la quantité de magie énorme que cela demande, aujourd'hui. »

Bella applaudit de joie et Voldemort resserra son emprise sur son fils, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu'est-ce que le professeur a dit ? » s'enquit Lucius avec un énorme sourire.

« Rien. Il était bouche-bée. »

**XXXX**

A la surprise générale – sauf celle de Voldemort – Bill vint les voir plus tard, ce soir-là. Il les salua tous maladroitement puis parla au Lord :

« Dumbledore devient paranoïaque. Il garde Severus en dehors de toute confidence. Il ne lui confie plus rien d'essentiel.

« Imagine à quel point il sera surpris lorsqu'il se rendra compte que cela ne sert absolument à rien. » Voldemort sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« J'imagine très bien. » lui rétorqua avec bonne humeur le roux avant de s'asseoir. « Ils savent pour ton raid de mardi. Un Mangemort a parlé. »

« Qui ? » demanda le père d'Erus, son corps se tendant légèrement.

« Il ne parlera plus » dit Bill. Ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire.

« Comment vont Fred et Georges ? » l'interrogea le plus jeune des occupants de la pièce. « J'ai seulement reçu une petite lettre de leur part. »

« Ils s'ennuient, comme d'habitude. Mère les critique constamment mais ça leur passe au dessus de la tête. Ils voient Draco et Cynthia aussi souvent que possible. »

« Donc rien de nouveau de ce côté-là ? »

« Nan. A part quelques plaisanteries, ils font profil bas à Hogwarts. »

Erus hocha la tête et laissa les adultes parler de ce qu'ils voulaient. Il discerna Vates en train de siffler quelque chose dans la pièce mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Son familier savait où il pouvait se rendre et les endroits qui lui étaient interdits.

**XXXX**

Cette scène lui était familière et lui avait franchement manqué. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Erus allait rester avec quelques difficultés puisque la tête du jeune garçon dodelinait contre son torse. Son fils s'était endormi au alentour de minuit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris la décision de monter son enfant dans sa chambre, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il plaça le garçon sur le lit et lui retira ses bottes ainsi que ses robes. Il posa ensuite les couvertures sur lui. Erus se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Voldemort balaya ensuite de sa main les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, s'attardant sur la joue. Il profita ainsi quelques minutes de la simple présence de son fils qui lui manquait tant lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'école.

Il pressa enfin un baiser sur le front de son enfant avant de s'en aller. Sur le chemin, il croisa Vates qui lui grogna dessus :

_« T'aurais pu me dire que tu allais en haut. Ces idiots, en bas, ne comprennent pas un mot de ce que je raconte ! »_

_« Ils ne sont malheureusement pas en mesure de parler le Fourchelangue, mon cher ami. »_ répondit Voldemort, amusé. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'Erus et lui ouvrit la porte avant de continuer : _« Passe une bonne nuit. »_

_« Toi aussi, œil rouge. »_

L'homme rigola doucement du commentaire audacieux du serpent.

« Œil rouge. » médita-t-il alors qu'il se rendait dans les étages du bas. « C'est un nouveau surnom. »

**XXXX**

Voldemort observa son fils faire ses devoirs le samedi matin, celui-ci ne le remarquant pas. Le Lord scruta intensément le jeune adolescent, songeant qu'il avait changé mais que pourtant non pendant les semaines qu'il avait passé à Santuario.

Il regarda Erus sortir sa baguette et s'entraîner à faire des mouvements précis avec. Son visage reflétait une grande concentration et Voldemort fut surpris de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Lily lorsqu'il était ainsi.

Soudain, un rat apparut, faisant prendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres un air renfrogné. Cette maison n'était certes pas la meilleure dans laquelle il ait logé mais il pensait qu'au moins tous les rats avaient été éradiqué.

Étonnement rapide, Erus dirigea un sort sur l'animal et le rat tomba à terre, mort. Son enfant regarda ensuite dans un des livres qu'il étudiait, pointa sa baguette sur le rat et prononça :

« Emergo. » (N/T : ça veut dire 'Lève-toi')

L'animal convulsa un instant avant de se remettre sur ses pattes. Erus jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans son bouquin et marmonna :

« Je commence enfin à comprendre comment faire … Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens là, à ne rien faire ? Ça fout les jetons. »

Voldemort s'excusa d'un sourire et alla s'asseoir près de son fils.

« Tu travailles la Nécromancie ? »

« Oui. Je sais comment les réveiller, je ne connais simplement pas les sorts pour. Professeur Sangue dit que je suis déjà en avance sur les autres. A peu près deux ans d'avance, d'après lui. Il pense que j'aurai sûrement fini les cours dans cette matière en cinquième année. »

« Eh bien, on peut vraiment dire que tu as une étrange tendance à te trouver tout le temps en avance sur les autres. »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonna son fils.

« Besoin d'aide en quoi que ce soit ? »

« En fait, oui. Je ne comprends pas cette partie-là. » déclara Erus, désignant un de ses manuels scolaires. « C'est en Histoire de la Magie Blanche. »

Voldemort prit le livre dans ses mains et lut le passage indiqué par son enfant, heureux de pouvoir aider son fils en quelque chose pour la première fois depuis des années.

**XXXX**

Bien trop tôt au goût d'Erus, le week-end arriva à sa fin. Il étreignit son père.

« Sois sage, d'accord ? » dit le Lord en lui tapotant le dos.

« Papa, je ne suis plus un gamin de six ans. »

« Je sais. Mais sois sage, malgré tout. »

Erus leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius gesticula un peu, s'impatientant un peu. Il était huit heures moins le quart le lundi matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'Erus avait quinze minutes avant qu'il ne doive se rendre en classe. Le garçon souleva Vates, le posa sur ses épaules, prit son sac et alla rejoindre Sirius qui allait le transplaner à l'école. Voldemort fit au revoir à se fils d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers la cheminée puisqu'il avait quelques raids à préparer et un certain directeur à énerver.

**XXXX**

« Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

Erus leva les yeux de son repas lorsqu'il entendit la voix rêveuse de Stella. Elle s'installa en face de lui et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Très bien. Et le tien ? »

« Pas mal. Mère a essayé de me faire tester sa nouvelle potion mais j'étais un peu inquiète à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La dernière potion qu'elle a créé a rendu ma peau bleue pendant trois semaines. 3 semaines durant lesquelles la bande d'Harrison ne m'a pas lâché. »

« Bleu ? » demanda-t-il. « C'était quoi, cette potion ? »

« Il s'agissait d'une potion qui était censée changer la couleur de tes yeux. Ma mère est une maîtresse des potions mais elle devrait faire quelque chose d'autre que d'inventer les siennes. Cependant, elles se vendent bien malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes un peu défectueuses. »

« Ta mère est maîtresse des potions ? C'est marrant, mon parrain en est un. »

« Vrai ? Whoah, Mère dit tout le temps que je devrais en devenir une, moi aussi mais je ne suis pas si bonne que ça en Potion et ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela. »

Les jumeaux choisirent ce moment pour faire leur entrée et s'assirent de façon à encadrer Erus, les deux semblant réellement énervés.

« OK, que vous est-il arrivé, les gars ? » s'enquit-il.

« Harrison. » répondirent-ils simultanément. Erus regarda en direction de la bande et les trouva en train de sourire, l'air snob. Il se retourna puis ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Puis il posa ses deux mains sur la table et déclara :

« Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps donc voyons si j'y arrive toujours. »

« Quoi ? » Les trois arboraient une même expression d'incompréhension.

Erus reposa ses yeux sur le groupe du fils à papa puis sur leurs assiettes. Il se concentra et soudain, leurs écuelles se soulevèrent et se projetèrent sur leurs visages, la nourriture se déversant sur eux. Tout le réfectoire éclata de rire à la vue de cela. Erus haussa un sourcil et ce fut au tour de leurs verres de s'élever dans les airs. Promptement, ils relâchèrent les liquides qu'ils contenaient sur leurs crânes. Le gang avaient l'air furieux et ridicules. Erus rit franchement.

« J'ai pas perdu la main. » remarqua-t-il avant de replonger sur son repas.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda Stella. « C'était de la magie sans baguette et informulée ! »

« Ouaip, j'ai fait ça une fois à un ami de mon père. » dit Erus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela de la tête qu'avait fait Lucius. Voldemort s'était presque étouffé avec sa nourriture lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire. Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient ri comme des folles et Draco s'était lui aussi fendu d'un énorme éclat de rire

« Cool ! » s'écrièrent Abel et Cain avec admiration. « Ils ont l'air si stupide désormais que nous avons oublié pourquoi nous étions en colère. »

« C'était bien le but recherché. »

**XXXX**

Erus leva les yeux lorsque l'on tapa à sa fenêtre. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Hedwig. Il la laissa rentrer et elle s'installa sur son épaule. Vates jeta un coup d'œil aux deux avant de bailler et se réinstaller dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait adopté précédemment sous les couettes chaudes. La chouette blanche déploya avec fierté sa patte et il détacha la missive qui y était attachée. Après cela, elle s'envola pour se poser sur son bureau où il avait déposé des friandises pour les chouettes ainsi que de l'eau à son intention.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et ouvrit la lettre.

_Notre cher partenaire de crime, _

_Gred et Forge à l'appareil … euh, en train de t'écrire. Eh bien, notre vie à Hogwarts est simplement géniale avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui observent chacun de nos mouvements. Heureusement, nous connaissons des moyens pour les éviter, bien que notre petite Cynthia ait l'air amoureuse d'eux. Le crois-tu, elle s'est trouvée en face à face avec l'un d'eux et il n'a pas réagi. Elle a même pu le toucher et il ne l'a pas attaqué ! Une fille sacrément géniale que nous avons là ! Blondie, alias Draco, semble autant s'ennuyer que d'habitude. Nous parions que vous discutez tous les deux tous les soirs, pas vrai ? Tu manques à tes potes de Serdaigle mais il nous semble bien que tu nous manques à tous. Ronnie est aussi crétin qu'avant et il pense être tout puissant rien que parce que tu es parti. S'il te plaît, dis-nous que nous avons le droit de lui jouer un tour pour toi !_

_Dumby est toujours égal à lui-même et nous le détestons. Il a essayé d'inviter Cynthia à venir dans son bureau mais elle lui a gentiment dit d'aller se faire foutre. Chapeau, Cynthia ! Nous allons lui acheter ce qu'elle veut pour cadeau pour Noël en remerciement pour cette scène inoubliable. Elle l'a fait ça devant tout le monde. Elle avait un rictus parfaitement Serpentard et une vraie posture de Sang-Pure puis elle s'en est allée telle une Snape !_

Erus sourit comme un fou. Draco lui avait raconté l'histoire en détails tant et si bien que Cynthia avait rougi et enfoncé son visage dans la fourrure d'Ambre.

_McGonagall a dû partir mais nous jurons qu'elle était morte de rire, elle aussi ! Et les coins de la bouche du professeur Lupin se sont très légèrement soulevés. Potter donnait l'impression d'être aussi enragé que d'habitude mais bon. C'est un crétin arrogant et son fils ne vaut pas mieux. Ce sale gosse pense vraiment qu'il peut outrepasser les règles de l'école parce que son père est un des professeurs. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est irritant ! Nous pensons réellement que nous n'allons pas tarder à jeter un œil dans le bouquin de ton père rien que pour lui._

Erus ricana à cette pensée. Mais quelle bonne idée, torturer le gosse de Potter. Il se devait de leur écrire et leur dire de lui envoyer une copie de ce souvenir, si jamais cela arrivait.

_Et nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est effrayé par Auctrix. C'est vrai, nous avons des Détraqueurs qui sillonnent chaque allée de Hogsmeade et une petite centaine qui entoure notre école. Comment, par l'enfer, est-il supposé pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ?! Dumby est bien trop paranoïaque mais c'est à cause du fait que tu as déclenché une sacrée lutte entre les parents et notre cher principal. Bon travail !_

_Bon, c'est tout ce que nous avons à dire pour le moment. Nous ne voulons pas que Dumby devienne suspicieux donc nous enverrons sûrement la lettre à Bill en premier lieu et lui s'occupera de te la faire parvenir. Tu peux en faire de même, si tu le souhaites._

_Gred et Forge_

Erus prit un nouveau parchemin et inscrivit dessus sa réponse.

**XXXX**

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement et ce fut bientôt Halloween. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Erus se trouvait à Santuario et il s'y plaisait vraiment. Il avait appris à connaître quelques élèves plus vieux que lui mais restait quand même avec les jumeaux et Stella la plupart du temps. Il s'entendait bien avec les enseignants et avait déjà passé plusieurs soirée avec Miss Profeta ou Pupa, comme elle s'échinait à le lui rappeler de l'appeler ainsi. Il avait aussi passé du temps avec Lamia et Invisus. Ce dernier lui avait déclaré avec des yeux pétillants qu'il avait eu un cours de déplacé définitivement et ainsi, ils pourraient d'ici peu commencer à s'entraîner sur le sort du Patronus.

Lamia et Erus passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble à discuter du fait d'être Nécromancien. Erus eut à raconter la fois où il avait fait revivre un mort puisque c'était drôle au moins cinq fois avant que son professeur ne soit satisfait.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans pour Halloween ? » demanda Lamia le jour précédant cette fête. L'adolescent émergea de son livre pour faire face à son instituteur, songea pendant un moment puis répondit :

« Pour commencer, en avoir un normal. »

« Un Halloween normal ? »

« Pendant ma première année à Hogwarts, je me suis fait attaqué par un loup-garou. » A ce souvenir, son visage perdit ses couleurs. « Papa n'était pas vraiment content mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et l'année dernière, je me suis fait assommer par un Basilic. Ça n'a pas été très agréable. Donc j'espère que je ne serai pas attaqué. »

« Et quand tu étais chez toi ? »

« Sais pas. Quand j'étais vraiment petit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait tant de personnes dans ma chambre lorsque j'allais me coucher. » lui relata son élève. « Plus tard, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait de personnes mortes. L'année avant que je ne rentre à Hogwarts, j'ai vu le fantôme de ma maman dans notre salle de bal, dans notre Manoir. Apparemment, elle aimait Halloween. »

« N'étais-tu pas effrayé quand tu voyais des spectres ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je du l'être ? En ces temps-là, je croyais que papa allait me protéger du monde. Cette pensée m'a gardé sauf jusqu'à ce que je commence à Hogwarts. »

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

« J'ai rencontré Albus Dumbledore et tout a changé. »

**XXXX**

Erus joua un peu avec sa nourriture avant de lever les yeux. Pour aujourd'hui, leur groupe avait soudainement bien grandi : Maintenant, il contenait lui-même, les jumeaux Bellow, Dimitriv et Nikolaj, Stella et Margarette et Rick.

Le réfectoire était décoré avec des citrouilles qui voletaient lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes ainsi que quelques unes sur les tables. Les bougies se tenaient au dessus de chaque table, descendant légèrement si jamais la lumière était demandée par quelqu'un. Erus se retourna et scruta la table des professeurs. Ils discutaient tous les uns avec les autres. Tout le monde souriait. Tout le monde était heureux.

Mais pour une quelconque raison, il n'arrivait pas à afficher de sourire. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette et poussa un soupir. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et que cela n'allait pas le contenter.

« Je vais me coucher. » informa-t-il sa tablée quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais le dessert n'est pas encore arrivé. » protesta vaguement Stella.

« Pas d'humeur à ça. A demain, les gars. »

Il quitta la salle, laissant ses amis l'observer tandis qu'il se repliait vers sa chambre.

**XXXX**

« Erus … »

Il fit volte-face à l'entente de cette voix familière.

« Maman ? »

« Viens. » murmura la voix de sa mère. « Viens … »

Il sortit de sa chambre, suivant la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Riddle ? »

Erus se retourna pour voir Harrison et sa bande. Christie le fixait d'un regard hautain tout en tordant son visage d'une telle façon que le garçon eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer son hilarité.

« Je marche. » les informa-t-il. « Et vous ? Vous allez au lit tôt pour que maman soit contente ? »

Les traits d'Harrison se tordirent et le garçon qui lui faisait face haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner et reprendre le chemin qui le mènerait à sa mère.

« N'essaye pas de t'enfuir ! »cria à son intention Harrison. Erus passa outre son avertissement. « Riddle, espèce de … ! »

« Viens … »

La voix inquiétante fit s'arrêter le groupe. Christie agrippa le bras de son chef de gang, les yeux grands écarquillés et la bouche tremblante. Le vent commença à souffler dans le couloir et la bande hurla. Erus se tourna pour tomber sur des yeux verts identiques aux siens et tout devint noir.

**XXXX**

Les enseignants coururent en direction des cris, ayant laissé cinq autres professeurs avec les élèves. Ils passèrent un tournant d'un couloir et le vent les fouetta si violemment que Mariana, Arcanus et le professeur de Runes Anciennes, Dragana, s'écroulèrent pratiquement au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » hurla la directrice.

« Ce sont les morts ! » lui répondit de la même manière Lamia. « Ils sont connus pour créer du désordre à Halloween mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils viendraient dans l'école ! »

Ils atteignirent la bande et repérèrent un corps immobile se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux. Les longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient son visage furent soulevés par le vent et Maria cria :

« Erus ! »

Le garçon était pâle, ses lèvres légèrement bleues et ses yeux étaient ouverts mais vitreux. Lamia protégea son visage de ses mains contre le vent et commença à avancer vers l'adolescent. Il vit des âmes les entourer et frémit lorsque leurs mains glacées attrapèrent ses robes et ses bras, essayant de le retenir pour qu'il n'atteigne pas le corps de son jeune élève.

« Erus ! Erus, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles ! Erus ! » cria-t-il.

Le corps au sol ne bougea pas. Il jura et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au garçon. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Il sentit le poids de la mort et son cœur se serra. Sortir son âme de son corps n'était pas inhabituel pour un Nécromancien. Seulement, Lamia ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire !

« A l'aide … »

La voix fit hurler une fois de plus la bande mais elle rendit Lamia perplexe. Il regarda autour de lui et vit soudain une femme. Elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage, ses longs cheveux roux tombant le long de son dos mais ses yeux … ils étaient parfaitement identiques à ceux d'Erus.

« Êtes-vous la mère … d'Erus ? » demanda Lamia, rapprochant un peu plus le corps de son élève contre lui.

Elle lui fit simplement signe de la main, insistant pour qu'il vienne plus près d'elle. Le professeur d'Erus souleva son corps et se leva, tenant fermement celui-ci contre son torse.

« Ils le tirent vers eux. » lui dit la femme. « Je le protège. »

Seulement à ce moment-là remarqua-t-il un jeune adolescent assis et enveloppant ses propres genoux à côté d'elle.

« Dîtes-lui de revenir. » le pria-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Dîtes-lui que sa mère veut qu'il revienne vers vous. »

Elle disparut et la force du vent augmenta. 'Un Halloween tout à fait calme.' songea ironiquement Lamia. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite silhouette et se laissa tomber à terre. Des yeux émeraudes le regardèrent.

« Erus, viens. Revenons ensemble dans notre monde, là où est ta place. »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais ! Ta mère veut que tu repartes avec moi. »

Erus l'observa quelques instants puis hocha la tête. Lamia prit la main de l'âme et souffla un sort. Erus prit une grande respiration lorsque son esprit et son corps ne firent à nouveau plus qu'un. Puis il cligna des yeux, pleins de la lueur de vie. Les âmes autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent, s'évaporèrent dans les airs et le vent disparut.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Maria.

« Ils ont senti un jeune Nécromancien qui a toujours été ouvert aux âmes des morts. » lui répondit amèrement l'homme aux cheveux blancs. « Erus, tu devrais apprendre à te fermer à eux de temps en temps ! »

Le garçon le regarda calmement.

« Qui est cette femme, alors ? » s'écria Christie. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes. La même femme que Lamia avait aperçu. La mère du jeune garçon qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Erus se dégagea doucement et se leva, la scrutant pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riddle ? Intéressé par les femmes plus âgées que toi ? » demanda avec méchanceté Harrison, reprenant courage dès que le vent arrêta de souffler.

« Non. Je ne fais pas dans l'inceste. » répondit distraitement Erus, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper Harrison sur le point de prononcer la réplique qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude se concentra sur sa mère et lui dit : « Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette petite visite. Mais a-t-elle une raison particulière, maman ? »

« Erus, tu parles à une femme morte ! » s'écria Lamia.

« Et ? Papa et moi lui parlons lorsqu'elle vient nous voir au Manoir. Alors, maman ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Je voulais te voir. » répondit Lily. « Ils t'attendaient, j'ai donc tout fait pour te soustraire à leur emprise. »

« Peut-être que je devrais demander à papa ou à Sev un sort pour garder les âmes des morts loin de moi. » songea à voix haute Erus. « Bon, tu m'as vu, désormais. Personne ne va me faire du mal, bien que j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Je ne suis pas morte pour toi pour rien. » l'avertit Lily, secouant un doigt. « Au revoir, mon chéri. » Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, elle disparut.

**XXXX**

« Elle va vraiment finir par me tuer … »

Lucius haussa un sourcil lorsque Voldemort posa son miroir. Le Lord posa ses yeux sur son ami blond et lui expliqua :

« Lily a rendu visite à Erus, à Santuario. »

« Tu te moques de moi ?! »

« Désolé mais j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, moi aussi. »

« Est-ce qu'Erus va bien ? »

« Il a été projeté en dehors de son corps, comme les Nécromanciens le font mais son professeur l'a aidé à le réintégrer. »

Lucius regarda fixement son ami. Puis il toussa et dit :

« Eh bien, au moins, il est loin de Dumbledore. »

« Petits miracles. » marmonna Voldemort.

**XXXX**

« Tu as été projeté hors de ton corps ?! » crièrent les jumeaux pendant que Stella faisait les gros yeux. Margarette laissa échapper le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains et Rick se contenta de l'observer intensément.

« Ouais, c'est pas grand chose. Je vais être un peu raide demain, qui s'en soucie ? »

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre qu'Erus partageait avec les jumeaux. La garçon aux cheveux ébène retira son T-shirt, révélant son torse pâle et fin. Margarette rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Stella ne remarqua rien mais les trois garçons le regardèrent. Le sujet de leur attention écarta les bras et leur demanda :

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

Abel et Cain balbutièrent quelques mots tandis que Rick secoua la tête d'amusement.

**XXXX**

Erus se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, le jour suivant. Il écarta un peu les bras et se tourna légèrement. Avec ses longs cheveux ainsi que sa taille fine, il semblait plus féminin que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Erus se retourna pour voir Abel le fixait des yeux avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je pensais juste d'à quel point j'avais l'air faible. » répondit le garçon en boutonnant sa chemise. « Aïe … »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ? »

« Tout. » Il grimaça. « Heureusement, c'est samedi. Je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil bien confortable et je n'en bougerai plus de la journée. »

L'autre garçon s'approcha et se mit à lui masser les épaules. Erus se détendit un peu sous le toucher et ferma les yeux. Soudain, une autre paire de mains se posa sur ses épaules et il entrouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Cain se tenant devant lui. Le garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à masser les tempes d'Erus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, les gars ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« On te fait te sentir mieux. »

« Ah … »

Erus se sentit mieux après ça. Il roula des épaules et elles ne lui firent pas mal du tout. Son mal de tête s'était tassé grâce au massage de Cain. Il se sentit plus réveillé. Après s'être préparé, ils descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuners et virent la bande d'Harrison les fixer des yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux. Le deux frères les fusillèrent des yeux. Erus les ignora.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de Margarette et de Stella qui les saluèrent avant de reprendre leur lecture.

**XXXX**

« Es-tu prêt ? » demanda Invisus.

« Pas vraiment. » lui répondit Erus en agrippant fermement sa baguette.

« Pense à un souvenir heureux. » l'instruisit l'homme. « Et ne sois pas déçu simplement parce que ça ne marche pas immédiatement. Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement pour maîtriser le Patronus. »

Erus acquiesça et se tendit un peu. Invisus tapota sa baguette sur une boîte et murmura un sort. Un Détraqueur en sortit promptement et le garçon aux cheveux longs s'écria :

« Expecto Patronum. »

Une sorte de fumée blanche sortit de sa baguette mais cela n'aida pas contre la créature. Elle se rapprocha et Erus sentit des mains attraper ses robes. Il était de retour au milieu des morts, profondément enfoncé dans le portail de la mort de sa première leçon de Nécromancie, les bras de sa mère l'entourant tout en essayant d'arracher leurs mains des vêtements de son fils. Ses cris de colère étaient noyés par les hurlements des morts et il avait si froid …

Une main le gifla et il ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé. Il était allongé au sol, son visage gelé et transpirant. Invisus l'aida à se remettre doucement debout et lui dit :

« Est-ce ça va ? »

Le corps tremblant du jeune garçon fut une réponse suffisante. Il posa quelques carreaux de chocolat dans la main de son élève.

« Mâche ça, ça va te faire du bien. »

Erus fit ce qui lui était conseillé et retrouva rapidement ses forces.

« Prêt pour un nouvel essai ? »

A cela, il hocha la tête.

Cette fois-ci, il cria le sort et la brume blanche tourbillonna en sortant de sa baguette, tellement puissante que même le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Le Détraqueur essaya de passer au travers mais Erus le garda loin de lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis la créature perça ses défenses.

La douleur le traversa. Il était de nouveau petit, de retour dans la pièce sombre, à Noël, avec son père lui lançant par accident un Doloris. La douleur le fit hurler, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et Invisus attrapa son corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Cette fois, il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'enseignant pour ramener Erus à la réalité et une fois que l'adolescent fut de retour, il toussa avec violence, ses membres convulsant à cause du contrecoup du Doloris.

Invisus l'observa longuement il reconnaissait les signes qui succédaient à l'emploi d'un Doloris sur une personne mieux que n'importe quel autre professeur. Est-ce que cet enfant avait été torturé dans son passé ? Il avait seulement treize ans, par les couilles de Merlin !

Erus s'assit en tremblant et regarda son instituteur.

« Deux essais, ce sera suffisant pour ce soir. » l'informa Invisus. « Ce sort requiert davantage d'entraînement que beaucoup d'autres sorts. »

Le garçon accepta le chocolat qu'on lui tendait et se mit à le mâchonner pendant qu'Invisus scellait la boîte.

« Combien de temps cela prendra pour le maîtriser parfaitement ? » s'enquit-il auprès de l'homme.

« Je ne sais, cela dépend des individus. » l'informa Invisus. « Ça m'a pris trois ans. »

Erus baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas le luxe du temps pour parfaire ce sort.

« Pourquoi te demandes-tu cela ? Tu as fait un pari sur la rapidité avec laquelle tu apprendrais à le lancer correctement ? »

Erus se leva et à la surprise de son professeur, il ne tremblait plus. Merlin, ce que ce garçon se remettait vite ! Son élève avait presque atteint la porte quand il se tourna et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas fait un pari sur cela. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai besoin d'apprendre ce sort avant l'été prochain si je veux rester en vie. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant son professeur, abasourdi, derrière lui.

**XXXX**

Novembre passa. Erus faisait de lents progrès avec l'Expecto Patronum. Le sort commençait franchement à l'énerver mais il se devait de l'apprendre. Pas simplement pour son propre bien mais aussi pour celui de Lucius l'homme connaissait peut-être le sort mais, si sa vision était correcte, quelque chose allait se produire.

**XXXX**

Décembre se rapprochait et Erus se débrouillait parfaitement bien dans toutes les matières. Il pouvait maintenant faire revenir à la vie de petits animaux sans dire le sort et sans utiliser beaucoup de sa magie, à la grande joie de Lamia. Il passerait bientôt à des animaux de plus grandes carrures et son professeur espérait commencer avec des cadavres humains pendant sa quatrième année.

Erus en avait appris plus sur le Troisième Œil grâce à Stella et à Miss Profeta, qui possédaient toutes deux quelque chose de similaire à son Troisième Œil. Désormais, s'ils se concentraient, ils pouvaient prédire de petites choses qui arriveraient durant la semaine à venir. Pour le moment, Erus n'avait plus eu de vision violente depuis son premier cours de Divination.

Les sœurs Santina l'adoraient, apparemment, tout comme la directrice. Elles étaient impressionnées par les progrès qu'il faisait dans chaque classe.

Ne pas avoir Severus en Potion lui manquait mais Luther Magus était un excellent professeur et il savait comment rendre ses cours intéressants. Il fut enchanté d'apprendre que le parrain d'Erus était un maître des potions et Stella avait confié au garçon qu'il bondissait presque de joie lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était une maîtresse des potions.

Fiaba faisait partager sa passion pour l'Histoire et aidait avec beaucoup de volonté Erus lorsqu'il venait toquer à sa porte. Le fait que ce dernier s'instruise sur l'Histoire de la Magie Noire, même s'il n'avait pas pris le cours, faisait sauter l'homme de joie. Son excitation rappela au fils du Lord Noir le comportement de Bellatrix lorsque Voldemort lui donnait quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire puis décida finalement de ne rien faire.

Mircleia réalisa bientôt que le garçon aux yeux émeraude était meilleur que bien des élèves dans cette école. Ses mouvements en duel étaient fluides et magnifiques, son corps se tordant exactement comme il le fallait. Ses changements brusques de tactiques menaient souvent à la défaite de son opposant. Elle savait qu'on lui avait appris à se battre très tôt. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il avait été protégé plus que les autres mais avait aussi combattu bien plus souvent qu'eux. Un duel entre lui et elle-même... elle n'était pas sûre de gagner.

Son professeur d'Herbologie, Mori avait observé Erus. Ce harçon donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans toutes les matières et, bien qu'il ait eu des difficultés en début d'année, l'adolescent s'était maintenant amélioré et progressait bien dans sa matière.

L'enseignant en Astronomie, Leo, était une parfaite copie de son frère jumeau, Luther, aussi bien en apparence qu'en personnalité. Il rendait ses leçons intéressantes et même Erus les aimait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les cours d'Astronomie. Désormais, il attendait avec impatience chacun des cours de cette option.

Invisus voulait rencontrer en personne le père du garçon pour qu'il puisse lui dire à quel point il était un élève exceptionnel en Magie Noire et en Magie Sombre. Erus en avait ri comme si son père n'était pas au courant...

Mais le garçon aux cheveux longs promit à son professeur qu'il enverrait une invitation à son père.

**XXXX**

Une semaine avant les vacances, Erus se retrouva à se balader dans la Rome magique avec Sirius. C'était samedi et il faisait ses courses de Noël, tentant de trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves de Santuario. Abel et Cain se trouvaient avec lui et Stella les retrouverait dans un café, plus tard, avec sa mère. Ils repérèrent les jumeaux russes et les invitèrent à se joindre à eux. Nikolaj et Dimitriv s'associèrent à leur groupe et le seul adulte de la bande essaya de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

« Ne parais pas si perdu, Famulus. » lui dit Erus, utilisant le faux nom de Sirius.

« Mais mes jambes ne portent presque plus, tant je suis fatigué. » pleurnicha l'homme.

« D'accord. Il y a un café, juste là. Assieds-toi, prends-toi quelques chose à boire et nous serons de retour dans une heure. »

Sirius s'assit avec reconnaissance et demanda du vin. Après tout, il faisait confiance aux amis d'Erus pour le protéger, bien qu'il sache que le garçon était plus que capable de se défendre par lui-même.

**XXXX**

Le temps des départs pour les vacances arriva. Erus avait mis dans sa valise tout ce dont il avait besoin et déposé quelques affaires dans la pièce qui serait fermée par un professeur. Les jumeaux en avaient fait de même. Peu d'étudiants resteraient à Santuario pendant les vacances de Noël mais pour ceux-ci, les professeurs feraient tout pour les distraire.

« Bye, les gars. » dit Erus à Abel et Cain lorsqu'ils repérèrent leur parents.

« Essaye de ne pas t'attirer trop de problèmes. » lâcha Abel, faisant lever les yeux d'Erus.

« Merlin, je vous obsède vraiment depuis l'incident avec les âmes. »

« Peux pas m'en empêcher ! » déclarèrent les frères simultanément. Avec ça, ils partirent retrouver leur parents.

« Salut Erus. » lui parvint la voix toujours aussi rêveuse de Stella. Elle le regarda puis lui dit : « Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

« Hein ? »

« Ma mère dit qu'elle vient de créer une nouvelle potion. »

« Oh … eh bien, bonne chance. Ne reviens pas avec la peau bleue. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il l'observa déguerpir en direction de sa mère et secoua la tête. Sirius apparut et il marcha jusqu'à l'homme.

« Prêt ? » s'enquit l'homme en lui tendant un bras.

« Ouaip. » Il dit au revoir à Margarette et à Rick d'un geste de la main. Ils répondirent de la même façon, Margarette lui lançant un sourire en prime.

Pendant tout ce temps où il l'avait côtoyé, Erus ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ... Ah, petits miracles.

Sirius le rapprocha de lui, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au point de transplanage et disparurent.

**XXXX**

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Une tite review, please ?

Rar pour les guests : Merci à vous pour vos reviews :))

**adenoide** : Tu trouves le fait que Sevy ait répondu au baiser de Siri étonnant ? Bah pas moi xDD Je les trouve trop mignons ensemble, comme ça :)) En plus, c'est un couple qui va tenir, je peux te l'assurer ! Désolée si ça t'embête ... 'fin bon, merci pour ta review et bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère :D

**Tsubaki** : Salut salut :) Je trouve également que le titre de l'interlude était pas mal trouvé :) Ca expliquait bien dans quelle position Sirius se trouvait xD Et quant au vainqueur de la partie d'échec contre lui-même ... Eh bien, je vote pour ... Sirius xDD Bon allez, bye et merci pour ta review :))


	27. Noël

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Salut à vous tous :D Comme d'hab, merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et vos petits messages :) Pour cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu plus petit que le précédent :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous :))

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-trois : Noël**

Ils réapparurent devant le Manoir en Italie et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cheminée. Sirius prit la poudre de Cheminette et la tendit à Erus. Il en prit une poignée, la jeta dans les flammes et se plaça dans l'âtre avant de crier :

« Manoir Riddle ! »

**XXXX**

Il sortit de la cheminée et fut immédiatement attiré dans les bras de son père. Il enfonça son visage dans le torse de celui-ci et apprécia l'étreinte, la magie les entourant. Les mains de son père vinrent caresser ses cheveux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui chuchota Voldemort.

« Bien. » Erus ferma les yeux. « Le Professeur Sica dit qu'il serait enchanté s'il pouvait te rencontrer après Noël. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il relâcha son enfant.

« Ouaip. Il m'apprend à lancer l'Expecto Patronum. »

« Vrai ? »

Sirius apparut dans le feu et se tendit un peu. Durant son séjour en Italie, il avait un peu changé son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs mais nattés et étaient désormais noirs. Son style vestimentaire avait lui aussi changé ; il portait désormais des pantalons noirs et formels, une chemise blanche et une veste noire pour compléter. Il mettait par-dessus une simple robe. On pouvait penser qu'il tentait d'imiter Severus...

« Nous avons toujours un peu de temps avant que le train d'Hogwarts n'arrive à Londres. » Voldemort dit. « Fabella a demandé à te voir, rejoins-la donc. »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

« Elle se suicidera dans le hall d'entrée. »

« La connaissant, je sais qu'elle le ferait. » marmonna Erus. Il donna néanmoins Vates à son père puis alla saluer l'elfe de maison super-active.

Voldemort suivit son fils, riant silencieusement à la discussion qu'avaient entamé Nagini et Vates sur qui était le maître le meilleur maître entre lui-même et Erus. Vates finit par gagner puisque Nagini n'admettrait jamais de toute sa vie qu'Erus, son petit maître, soit mauvais d'une quelconque manière. Elle tira la langue au Basilic et se pelotonna contre son maître.

Après avoir dit bonjour à Fabella, Erus prit Vates à son père et laissa le serpent s'installer comme à son habitude sur ses épaules avant de courir déposer sa valise dans sa chambre. Il descendit juste après et son père et lui s'en furent pour le quai où s'arrêterait l'Hogwarts Express. Là, il pourrait saluer Draco et Cynthia. Peut-être même qu'il verrait d'autres amis.

**XXXX**

Ce fut Eddie qu'il vit en premier. L'adolescent fut ébahi de le voir là et Erus s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Je t'ai tellement manqué ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

« Bordel de merde ! Damon, Marcus ! Bougez vos culs et venez là ! »

Les deux arrivèrent, mécontents de la façon dont ils avaient été interpellés, lorsqu'ils repérèrent Erus. En un instant, il devint victime d'un câlin de groupe de Serdaigle.

« Sympa de vous voir. » réussit-il à laisser échapper. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment être encore vivant pour Noël ! »

Ils le relâchèrent en riant, s'écartant un peu, permettant à tous de le voir. Quelques instants plus tard, Miles et Kyle élevèrent l'adolescent dans les airs, malgré les vives protestations de celui-ci. Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard arriva, souriant comme un fou.

« Posez-moi ! » cria Erus.

« Pas question ! » répondit Miles. « Nous n'avons pas vu ton joli petit minois depuis si longtemps ! »

« Joli minois! Quelle insulte...»

« Erus ! »

La voix de Cynthia ressembla de beaucoup à un cri hystérique et les deux Serpentards le posèrent à terre pour qu'il puisse presque mourir étouffé dans l'étreinte serpentesque de sa sœur de sang.

« Cynthia ! » Il essaya d'avaler un peu d'air. « Peux pas respirer ! »

Draco sortit du train lui aussi et vint vers lui. Il passa les vingt minutes qui suivirent à dire bonjour à de nombreux élèves d'Hogwarts. Les jumeaux Weasley se rapprochèrent de lui, pressèrent une lettre dans sa paume et articulèrent silencieusement 'A plus tard' avant de rapidement s'éclipser. Ginny Weasley, vint vers lui, pas plus effrayée que cela d'être entourée de Serpentards plus vieux qu'elle.

« Hum … » débuta-t-elle, semblant un peu perdue.

« Oui ? » Il pencha un peu la tête.

« Tu m'as aidé l'année dernière. »

« Aidé, aidé... je t'ai juste sorti de la Chambre. » protesta Erus avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que tous les Weasley créent des problèmes. Je me suis juste débrouillée pour créer une agitation un peu plus grosse que d'habitude. Je voulais simplement te remercier. Le reste de mes mots se trouve dans la lettre que t'ont confié mes frères. »

A la suite de cela, elle surprit tout le monde en l'étreignant brièvement puis en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir. Miles reprit le fil de ce joyeux brouhaha.

« Peu importe où tu vas, tu fais en sorte que les gens t'aiment. » constata-t-il. « Combien de personnes as-tu charmé en Italie ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

**XXXX**

Ils se rassemblèrent tous au Manoir Riddle pour le dîner les deux Riddle, les Malfoy et les Bellum. Anastasia et Narcissa voulurent tout savoir sur Santuario pendant que leurs maris écoutaient leurs bavardages avec le sourire.

Erus avait déposé la lettre dans sa poche et n'y toucherait pas avant qu'il ne soit seul. Draco et Cynthia lui racontèrent toutes sortes de ragots, rumeurs et plans. Il en apprit ainsi plus sur Maugrey, il sut que McGonagall avait ri quasi-hystériquement lorsque Cynthia avait envoyé promené Dumbledore, que le nouveau rôle qu'avait adopté Remus était celui d'un loup-garou aigri et hargneux ( bien que les élèves ne soient pas au courant de ce petit problème mensuel ). Enfin, on parlait des plaisanteries qu'avaient joué les jumeaux Weasley au fils de Potter, faisant de sa vie au collège un enfer.

Puis Cynthia commença à parler des Détraqueurs et Erus se surprit à sourire en entendant la description qu'elle en faisait.

Elle les aimait.

A la place du désespoir et de la douleur que l'on ressentait normalement en étant près d'eux, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité avec eux. Erus prit note en lui-même d'en parler au Mangemort parlant aux Détraqueurs : il se pouvait que sa sœur de sang en soit une, elle aussi.

Ensuite, leur discussion dériva et ils passèrent des Détraqueurs à Auctrix. Erus n'avait fait, pour le moment, aucune recherche à son sujet à cause des devoirs mais il décida de contacter Noir aussi vite que possible. Draco et Cynthia avaient entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui et avaient même été obligés, une fois, de se rassembler avec tout les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Le criminel avait été suspecté d'avoir pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait mais Dumbledore leur avait ordonné de rester dans le réfectoire, cette nuit-là, les professeurs les protégeant.

Finalement, les deux Serpentards commencèrent à interroger Erus sur sa vie à Santurio, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà tout entendu à ce sujet une bonne dizaine de fois, auparavant !

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leurs questions et à leur expressions émerveillées.

**XXXX**

Une fois seul, Erus sortit la missive et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Lord, _

_Gred, Forge ainsi que leur petite sœur au rapport. Pas en même temps, bien sûr. Nous sommes en train d'écrire cette lettre dans le train. Désolés si nous n'avons pas pu plus parler sur le quai mais nous avons une bonne raison pour cela._

_Dumby pense qu'il nous a sous contrôle, en tout cas, plus qu'avant, et nous avons l'intention de le laisser penser cela. Toutefois, nous, Gred et Forge, avons réussi à faire en sorte que maman nous laisse aller chez un ami le 28. Nous ne lui avons juste pas dit à qui nous allions rendre visite. Et si on se retrouvait au Chaudron Baveur vers dix heures du matin, ce jour-là, avec des gens ayant la capacité de nous transplaner chez toi ? Ce serait cool !_

_Maintenant, nous n'avons rien de plus intéressant à dire d'autre que Ginny est de notre côté. Elle est sérieusement amoureuse d'une personne de Serpentard, elle ne veut juste pas nous dire qui. Mais nous finirons par le découvrir._

_Bien, à plus tard !_

_Gred, Forge et Gin_

Erus rigola et posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son lit. Il attendait avec impatience le 28.

**XXXX**

Erus était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière lorsqu'il vit son père dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il regarda l'homme qui marcha simplement jusqu'à son lit et s'assit dessus. Vates siffla près de l'oreille d'Erus mais ne se réveilla pas. Le Lord tendit le bras et toucha la joue de son fils pendant un long moment.

« Papa ? » demanda finalement sa progéniture. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Tu m'as simplement manqué. »

« Je te manque toujours. » remarqua Erus.

« Pas toi, peut-être ? » demanda Voldemort avec une fausse expression de surprise.

L'adolescent lui tira la langue en réponse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui retourna le geste, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et souhaita bonne nuit à son fils.

**XXXX**

**Le matin de Noël**

« Erus, réveille-toi ! C'est le matin ! »

Les voix encouragèrent seulement l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes à rechercher le confort ainsi que le silence en se cachant un peu plus sous ses couettes. Presque rendormi, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

Puis quelqu'un sauta sur le lit.

Vates fut réveillé brutalement lâchant un petit cri avant de foudroyer du regard Cynthia et Draco. Ce dernier sortit son ami de sous ses couvertures.

Erus têtu, garda les yeux fermés et tenta de se dégager pour retourner se fourrer dans ses couettes toutes chaudes. Comme cela s'avérait inutile, il arrêta de bouger et se fit poids mort dans les bras du blond. Il étouffa un éclat de rire lorsque Draco, l'ayant tiré hors du lit, tomba avec lui au sol. Se sentant victorieux, il s'installa sur son ami et ne bougea plus. Il entendit Cynthia rigoler.

Le blond en-dessous de lui avait beau remuer, il était piégé au sol.

« Erus, lève-toi ! » finit par pleurnicher Draco.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » grogna Erus.

« Il est sept heures trente ! » s'écria joyeusement la jeune fille.

« Sept heures trente ?! Laissez-moi dormir ! » Il replongea dans son lit mais Cynthia et Draco décidèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Ils se jetèrent sur lui.

Désormais, ils étaient un amas de membres et de couettes , le seul qui était bien installé était Vates, éloigné d'eux. Ils bougèrent finalement pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable et Erus s'endormit vite. Son frère et sa sœur de sang le regardèrent.

« J'imagine que nous devrions le laisser dormir. » conclut la jeune fille.

« Quelle brillante observation. »

« Saleté. »

**XXXX**

Voldemort frappa avant d'entrer. Vates en profita pour s'extirper de la chambre et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Voldemort était certain d'avoir compris 'viens ici, souris-souris, viens au petit Vates et fais un bon petit déjeuner'.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement avant de regarder à l'intérieur. Il savait que Draco et Cynthia étaient déjà debout mais il s'imaginait qu'ils seraient en train d'essayer de réveiller Erus. Mais la vue qu'il eut sous les yeux ne fut pas exactement seule à laquelle il s'attendit à trouver.

Erus était allongé sur son flanc, entouré non seulement des ces couettes mais aussi de son frère et de sa sœur de sang. Draco jouait inconsciemment avec les longs cheveux d'Erus et Cynthia avait une main agrippant la chemise du blond, son bras posé sur la taille du brun. Le visage d'Erus était caché dans le cou de Draco, la tête de la jeune fille était posée sur les omoplates d'Erus. Ils dormaient tous.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et partit, fermant la porte avec précaution derrière lui.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore grogna de frustration c'était supposé être Noël donc un jour calme ! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort envoyait ses Mangemorts faire des raids ? Pour l'esprit de Noël ?

Il lança un autre sort et grommela lorsque le Mangemort devant lui se protégea en créant un Protego avant de lui sourire largement. Avaient-ils un sixième sens à Noël, ou quoi ? Quel dieu pouvait bien penser que ces créatures méritaient d'être protégées ? Elles devraient tous être exterminées !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses gens et jura. Ils s'épuisaient. Ils avaient perdu...

Il donna le signal et l'Ordre battit en retraite, laissant le village Moldu brûler.

Malgré la distance, les rires des Mangemorts sembla les poursuivre.

**XXXX**

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Erus leva des yeux pas encore tout à fait ouverts sur son père et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Draco regarda son père et constata :

« Papa, tu es blessé. »

« Exercice matinal. » répondit simplement Lucius, grimaçant lorsque Narcissa tira un peu trop sur les bandages.

« Désolée, amour. Encore un tout petit peu avant que ce ne soit fini. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Je peux le faire moi-même. » rétorqua le patriarche des Malfoy.

« Mais je veux le faire ! De plus, tu n'es pas très bon pour ce genre de chose. »

« Merci bien ! » répondit sarcastiquement Lucius.

Cygnirius et Anastasia rigolèrent tout les deux du spectacle que leur offraient leurs amis. Erus s'assit et immédiatement, Fabella vint le trouver et le servit. Il prit un toast, chaud avec une fine couche de beurre dessus et mordit dedans tout en écoutant les conversations en cours autour de lui.

Voldemort se pencha vers ses deux meilleurs amis et les questionna :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le faire se lever ? »

« Nous avons dû le tirer du lit. » répondirent-ils.

« C'est bien que je pensais … »

**XXXX**

Sirius apparut quelques minutes plus tard, bâillant et clamant haut et fort qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Voldemort lui signala qu'il était quand même onze heures et Black plissa les yeux pour vérifier, se grattant les cheveux.

Réalisant que c'était vrai, il ne put s'empêcher de répéter qu'il était quand même trop tôt. Erus s'accorda à dire la même chose.

Severus arriva vers midi et rougit un peu lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius. Erus le remarqua et posa son regard sur le soi-disant mort. Il regarda un peu ailleurs, un peu embarrassé.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil avant d'aller saluer son parrain.

Severus l'étreignit puis Erus rentra en action.

« Pourquoi as-tu rougi lorsque tu as posé tes yeux sur Sirius ? »

Le maître des potions le fixa des yeux quelques instants avant de se mettre à bafouiller.

« Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-il, son sourcils toujours haussé.

« On pourrait dire ça. » répondit Severus en toussant un peu. « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Erus soit au moins curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé...

**XXXX**

Sirius venait juste de finir de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussoter pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna et vit Severus qui le scrutait intensément. Black passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et cette vue rendit le maître des potions toutes choses.

« Sirius … » souffla l'homme habillé en noir.

L'instant d'après, le dit-Sirius poussait Severus contre le mur et capturait ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigt fins du maître des potions prendre en coupe son visage, Black passa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant et commença à danser avec sa jumelle. Severus émit un petit gémissement et agrippa les longs cheveux de Sirius.

Ils se séparèrent quand Sirius fit se rencontrer leurs hanches. Severus grogna sourdement, écartant les cuisses dans le processus.

« A quel point me veux-tu ? » demanda Sirius en haletant et en embrassant avec amour la mâchoire du maître des potions.

« Tellement ! » gémit Severus. « Je te veux tellement que j'arrive pas à la supporter … J'ai tant besoin de toi. »

Sirius replongea sur la bouche de Severus tout en le soulevant et en entourant les jambes de son compagnon autour de lui. Ils eurent néanmoins assez de sens pour verrouiller la porte avant de retourner à leurs petites affaires.

**XXXX**

« Où sont Sirius et Severus ? » demanda Voldemort à Erus qui venait juste de descendre les escaliers. Les autres se trouvaient dans le salon. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et répondit :

« N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'ils passent leur temps à flirter ? »

« Si, mais cela ne me dit pas où ils se trouvent ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, papa, ils sont dans la chambre de Sirius, en train de faire l'amour. » A ces mots, le Lord Noir recracha le thé qu'il buvait.

« Quoi ?! »

« Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu quand je suis passé devant la chambre, c'est Severus qui est en dessous. » dit pensivement le garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa ? »

« Rien. Je savais que Severus préférait les hommes mais d'aimer un homme comme Black … »

« Je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Maintenant, viens avant qu'ils ne descendent. »

**XXXX**

Voldemort prit le cadeau que lui avait fait Erus et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. Il s'était assis sur le sol avec Cynthia et Draco, débattant sur un sujet quelconque. Soudain, Cynthia piqua un fard et frappa le bras d'Erus, faisant s'esclaffer Draco et et s'excuser Erus d'un petit sourire.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le présent et le déballa. Les autres étaient éparpillés dans le salon, tous dans leur propre monde. Ou, comme Sirius et Severus, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le silence qui avait accompagné leur arrivée dans la pièce avait été quelque peu embarrassant avant que Voldemort ne les félicite. Suite à cela, tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, au grand dam des deux hommes qui avaient rougi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit le collier de son coffret et le tint dans ses mains pour le contempler. Il s'agissait d'un serpent d'argent enroulé autour d'un rubis rouge sang avec une lourde chaîne. C'était magnifique. Voldemort le palpa lentement avant de l'enfiler. Erus choisit ce moment pour lever ses yeux sur lui et l'homme lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

**XXXX**

« Je déteste le temps en Angleterre. » marmonna Noir en secouant sa robe. Fabella, en voyant l'état de la robe normalement blanche, claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, elle fut sèche et Noir tourna la tête vers elle. Elle disparut lorsqu'Erus arriva dans le salon. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'adolescent devant lui. Le petit garçon qui l'avait un jour secouru devenait peu à peu un beau jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux ébène tombaient librement le long de son dos, voletant à chaque pas que faisait Erus. Il était habillé d'une chemise émeraude, d'un pantalon moulant avec des bottes noirs et sur ses épaules, était jetée une légère robe noire. Une vue plutôt stupéfiante.

« Noir ! » s'écria Erus avec un sourire et le dit-Noir lui sourit en retour. Le vampire n'était pas moche non plus. Il portait un pantalon moulant ainsi que des chaussures allant avec, une chemise blanche et une robe en fourrure. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et tombaient sur son épaule gauche.

« Au bruit, on dirait que tu as invité un village entier dans ton salon. » fit remarquer Noir.

« Le Cercle Intérieur entier est là. Ils sont venus avec leurs familles. Nous allons bientôt passer dans la salle de bal c'est plus spacieux mais Fabella avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour nettoyer et la rendre plus présentable. »

« Oh, d'accord. Est-ce qu'ils savent que je dois venir ? »

« Nan, seul papa est au courant. »

Noir grogna et le sourire d'Erus s'agrandit. En entrant dans le salon, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers le vampire. Heureusement, on avait inculqué à Noir les bonnes manières sorcières et il les ignora en parlant avec le jeune adolescent brun. Voldemort leur sourit et leur dit :

« J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé, Noir. »

Les chuchotements augmentèrent lorsque les convives entendirent le nom du vampire. Joignant les deux bouts, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Noir, le leader des vampires. Noir, cependant afficha un grand sourire.

« Oui, il n'y pas eu de problème notable. Mais l'Angleterre est sacrément trop froid pour moi. »

« Espèce de faible. » toussa Erus.

Noir le fusilla du regard.

**XXXX**

Theodore ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il vienne après tout, qui voudrait être seul le soir de Noël ? Il remarqua vaguement d'autres enfants mais n'éprouva pas l'envie de se joindre à eux.

Puis un rire clair sonna à ses oreilles et il le reconnut immédiatement. Il fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux.

Erus riait de quelque chose que lui avait dit Lucius. Theodore regarda les deux parler puis vit un vampire aux cheveux blancs les rejoindre et se pencher un peu pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de l'adolescent, une main sous le menton d'Erus. Les orbes émeraude de ce dernier se tournèrent vers lui, soudainement sérieuses. Lucius les observa et le vampire hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que le blond pensait. Ils disparurent soudain de la vision de Theodore lorsque quelques personnes passèrent devant lui.

L'adolescent se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu Erus ici, auparavant et décida donc de le suivre.

Il arriva bientôt près du Lord Noir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand Erus tira le vampire derrière lui et souleva un serpent qui se trouvait sur les épaules de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard et Theodore lut sur ses lèvres ce qu'il prononça :

_« Que se passe-t-il, fils ? »_

Fils. Theodore en eut le souffle coupé. Erus était le fils du Lord.

**XXXX**

« Auctrix. » dit Erus à son père. Un mot, un nom et ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour attirer l'attention de l'homme. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au chef des vampires qui haussa les épaules et continua :

« Il voulait savoir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose. »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Voldemort, regardant un peu autour de lui. Personne ne les écoutait. Il se retourna vers eux et haussa un sourcil, ce geste indiquant que le vampire pouvait parler.

« Pas grand chose mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Cet homme a un sacré dossier. Mais une information assez intéressante est celle qui qui le définit comme ayant une connexion avec Lucius Malfoy.

Désormais, l'homme blond regardait avec inquiétude le vampire.

« Je ne le connais pas. » répondit à cela Lucius, avec honnêteté.

« Un faux nom pourrait en être la cause. Je me demandais pourquoi il était soupçonné de s'être réfugié à Hogwarts quand quelque chose que m'avait dit Erus m'est revenu à l'esprit. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'enquit le Lord.

« Des fois, faire du mal à la personne que tu hais n'est pas ce que tu peux faire de pire. » Noir observa les alentours. Ses yeux violets recherchaient quelqu'un. Il ne la trouva pas.

Il posa son regard sur Voldemort et Lucius et reprit : « Je pense qu'il veut s'en prendre à votre fils, M. Malfoy. »

**XXXX**

Au cours de la soirée, ils passèrent dans la salle de bal où Voldemort allait avoir une réunion. Il rassembla son Cercle Intérieur autour de lui pendant que les autres personnes se mélangeaient de l'autre côté de la salle.

Erus était assis avec Draco et Cynthia, avec Vates posé sur ses épaules.

« Salut. »

La voix les surprit tous et ils relevèrent tous la tête. Theodore haussa un sourcil et leur demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu nous as surpris, c'est tout. » répondit Erus. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Il en va de même pour toi. Qui est-ce ? » interrogea Theodore en désignant Vates.

« Ça ? » Erus gratta la tête du serpent. « C'est mon familier. »

Theodore toucha avec douceur le Basilic qui siffla de plaisir et frotta sa tête contre la paume du Serpentard. Les quatre adolescents rirent à la vision du familier avide de caresses.

**XXXX**

Les Malfoy partirent tôt, cette nuit-là et Draco promit de venir le voir le lendemain. Une par une, les familles rentrèrent chez elles et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Theodore et Erus. Son père devait parler de certaines choses avec Voldemort.

Les deux anciens camarades de Maison quittèrent la salle de bal.

« Je ne savais pas que ton père était le Lord. » débuta Theodore après un bref silence.

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention que cela se sache. » répondit tranquillement Erus en regardant son Basilic s'éloigner de lui, marmonnant une fois encore quelque chose en rapport avec des souris. Le Basilic deviendrait bientôt un très gros Basilic à moins qu'Erus ne bannisse les souris de son régime quotidien.

« Draco et Cynthia savaient depuis le début mais les autres n'en ont eu aucune idée pendant un moment. Certains ne sont toujours pas au courant, d'ailleurs. »

Theodore hocha distraitement la tête puis ils recommencèrent à marcher sans but dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard observa le garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Erus était tout simplement beau à couper le souffle avec sa longue chevelure et ses yeux verts ravissants. Theodore, avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance d'y penser, posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre. Erus s'arrêta.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Puis Theodore se pencha un peu et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Erus. Il sentit l'autre adolescent pencher un peu la tête avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ils clignèrent tout deux des yeux puis réitérèrent l'expérience.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait jamais eu le jeune Nott, d'embrasser le fils du Lord dans un couloir où ils pouvaient être repérés, à n'importe quel moment ...

Mais qu'importe. Il se sentait bien ... Pas amoureux, juste bien.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois et Erus se lécha les lèvres. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment assez long pour rendre le plus jeune Nott nerveux. Et si jamais Erus avait aimé ça plus que lui , qu'il allait faire du mal à l'adolescent en le rejetant ?

Ses pensées décousues s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Erus prit la parole :

« Merci. »

Theodore cligna des yeux. Erus laissa échapper un petit rire et dit :

« Tu affiches clairement tes émotions, Theodore. Je ne vais pas être blessé si tu me rejettes. Je pense juste que j'en avais besoin. Aujourd'hui a été une plutôt mauvaise journée mais tu m'as aidé à la rendre meilleure. Merci. »

« De … rien. » répondit lentement Nott.

Erus leva la tête et posa un petit bisou sur la joue de l'autre avant d'annoncer avec un sourire :

« Ton père vient de sortir. Va le rejoindre. »

Theodore acquiesça, lui souriant en retour et ils se quittèrent.

**XXXX**

Voldemort rentra dans la chambre. Il était tard, plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pensé en premier lieu. Il vit que son fils était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Il se déplaça sans faire de bruit jusqu'au lit et se baissa pour le regarder dormir. L'adolescent était allongé sur son flanc, une main posée sous sa tête tandis que l'autre se trouvait sous son oreiller. Les couvertures avaient été rejetées et Voldemort, remontant les couettes sur Erus, se dit qu'il était un peu étrange qu'il vienne voir son fils chaque nuit, comme si il était encore un bambin.

Aux yeux de l'homme, Erus resterait toujours un enfant.

Le dit enfant se tortilla un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas. Voldemort posa ses lèvres sur son front puis regarda autour de lui pour situer Vates. Un petit mouvement au bout du lit le renseigna sur ce qu'il voulait savoir et il dut réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'il entendit les sifflements du serpent concernant encore et toujours des souris.

L'homme se regarda ensuite et soupira. Il retira sa robe salie de sang et l'envoya à Fabella. Il avait pensé qu'il ne serait absent qu'une demi-heure. Trois heures finalement.

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et il était complètement crevé. Pourtant, il avait voulu voir son fils avant d'aller au lit.

Il regarda Erus dormir pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Le rubis de son collier s'illumina brièvement et Voldemort le serra un peu dans sa main. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il le portait mais le collier possédait un poids réconfortant à son cou et il ne voulait pas l'y retirer.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant sommeillant de l'autre côté.

**XXXX**

Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : rappelez-vous, Erus finit avec un OC, hors Theodore existe réellement dans les livres d'Harry Potter. Voili voilou :) Alors, une petite idée quant à celui qui finira avec Erus ?

**XXXX**

RAR aux Guests ( les reviewers anonymes, en clair ) :

**adenoide** : Ah, bah c'est cool alors pour le couple SSSB :) Si tu l'apprécies, tant mieux :) Mais après c'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent en grande mésentente dans la plupart des fics ^^ Par contre, Siri ne peut pas trouver de travail, il doit être dispo à chaque instant au cas où on aurait besoin de lui. Mais je suis, cependant tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'un Erus intelligent, c'est génial ! Allez, bye :))


	28. Vampire, Patronus et le Traître

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Salut salut tout le monde :DD Eh, 19 reviews pour le dernier chap ?! Vous êtes tout bonnement des anges, sérieux ! C'était adorable ! Merci beaucoup :D

Alors par contre, j'ai une petite **mauvaise nouvelle** : Je vais entrer dans ma période de révision de BAC ( Eh oui, je suis toujours en première … ah, les joies du lycée ! ), du coup, je ne posterai plus **qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines jusqu'au début du mois de Juillet**. Croyez-moi, j'en suis franchement désolée mais sinon, ça devient pas gérable pour moi … Pardonnez-moi T_T

Ah, dernière chose, si jamais vous lisez cette note : **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin avec qui finit Erus :)) Oui, il est un peu jeune je trouve … mais on s'y accommode :)**

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Vampires, Patronus et le Traître**

Erus pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur avec son père et Lucius à ses côtés. Il repéra immédiatement les jumeaux qui le virent à leur tour. Fred et Georges se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre. Les deux adultes les agrippèrent simplement Voldemort attrapa Fred et Erus tandis que Lucius s'occupait de Georges puis ils transplanèrent.

Une fois arrivé au Manoir Riddle, les deux frères étouffèrent presque Erus de leur étreinte et ne remarquèrent pas les deux parents se retirer discrètement.

« Tu nous as manqué. » finirent-ils par lui dire.

« Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, les gars. » Ils consentirent enfin à le relâcher. « Les cours ne sont pas drôles sans moi ? »

« L'école est ennuyeuse sans toi ! » pleurnicha Fred. « Ce n'est même pas drôle de taquiner le gosse de Potter quand t'es pas là. »

« En parlant de lui, comment est-il, en général ? » s'enquit le garçon aux cheveux de jais tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient vers le salon.

« Il est tout bonnement horrible. » marmonna George. « Il agit comme s'il était le roi du monde parce que même les élèves de septième année ne le réprimandent pas pour ses mauvaises actions. Il est vraiment orgueilleux et son sourire est presque aussi ridicule que celui de Lockhart ! »

« Au fait, où est Lockhart ? » demanda Fred, sembla quelque peu perplexe. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il était parti pour s'occuper d'autres affaires mais toutes ses affaires étaient encore à l'école, l'année dernière. »

Erus leur fit un grand sourire et les deux le regardèrent.

« Erus ? » l'interrogea finalement George. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je pense qu'il est mort, maintenant. » déclara pensivement Erus, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. « Au même titre que son 'maître'. »

« Maître ? » s'enquirent-ils.

« Vous voulez écouter une histoire ? Celle-ci est plutôt intéressante. »

**XXXX**

Les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de lui lorsqu'il finit de narrer la petite histoire sur Mauro et Ginny.

« Notre Ginny ? » dirent-ils enfin. « Notre Ginny était contrôlée non pas par une mais par deux personnes ? »

« En effet. L'âme de mon père la contrôlait et Mauro les contrôlait tous les deux. »

« Donc elle est responsable des pétrifications ? »

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. Personne n'est mort, ça passe encore. »

Ils se regardèrent, semblant choqués par le fait que leur petite sœur ait été la cause du drame de l'année passée.

« Elle a fait pétrifier Draco ? »

« Nan, c'est Mauro qui en était responsable. Il contrôlait aussi Lockhart. »

« Quoi ?! »

**XXXX**

« C'est sympa que vous soyez venus. » dit Erus pendant que les deux roux se préparaient à se faire transplaner au Chaudron Baveur par Lucius et Narcissa.

« Le plaisir était partagé » l'assurèrent les frères, lui faisant une révérence moqueuse. Erus leur grogna doucement dessus. « A une prochaine fois, Seigneur ! »

« Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté avec ce surnom ! »

Fred et George rirent puis disparurent de sa vue.

**XXXX**

Erus étreignit une dernière fois Draco et Cynthia et leur dit :

« Embêtez bien Dumbledore de ma part, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème. Je l'énerve beaucoup en ce moment et Cygnirius m'a confié qu'il tente désespérément de trouver qui m'avait adopté. »

« Mais il ne trouvera rien ? » demanda le brun. Sa cousine lui sourit.

« Nan. Cygnirius n'a jamais écrit son nom et la femme n'a pas vérifié. De plus, on lui a lancé un sort d'Oubliettes. »

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma l'adolescent. « Et toi, Blondie, sois prudent, d'accord ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Erus pouffa de rire, ce qui lui rapporta un grognement sourd de la part de Draco. Sirius interpella Erus.

« Il est presque cinq heures, Erus. Tu dois être à Santuario à cinq heures trente. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et leur fit un signe de la main. Il devait repartir à son école un jour avant eux.

Il était temps de se dire au revoir. Il marcha jusqu'à Sirius et cligna des yeux, confus, lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix à ses côtés.

« Ton père est très occupé. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. « Il ne sera pas libre pendant quelques mois, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence. Je vais vivre avec mon très cher cousin et rapporterai tes progrès au Lord. »

« Es-tu sûr que les gardiens ne sont pas autorisés à vivre à l'école ? » demanda Sirius à Erus, plein d'espoir.

Bellatrix lui frappa le bras.

« Et je vais m'assurer que tu ne baises pas d'autres personnes que Severus. Il sera triste si tu le fais ! »

« Bellatrix ! » s'exclama Sirius, rouge d'embarras pendant que les enfants riaient.

**XXXX**

Ce fut avec joie mais aussi avec tristesse qu'Erus s'assit à une des tables du réfectoire. Lamia et Invisus le repérèrent rapidement et lui firent un signe de la main, geste que le garçon leur rendit.

« Je ne suis pas bleue. » lui dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Stella avec son habituel sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Toutefois, j'ai été inconsciente pendant un moment » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mère pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple potion de sommeil qu'elle avait faite mais je lui ai dit que cela ne ressemblait en rien à un sommeil paisible. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'utilise toujours en tant que cobaye ? » demanda Erus, un de ses sourcil se haussant.

« Pas toujours. Des fois, elle essaye d'utiliser ma tante. Elle fuit, en général. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je l'en blâme … » marmonna Erus. »

Soudain, il fut attaqué par deux adolescents identiques et sentit l'air s'enfuirent de ses poumons.

« Abel ! Cain ! »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent et resserrèrent leur prise sur lui. Erus se retrouva à suffoquer, à la recherche d'air qui ne parvenait plus à rentrer dans son organisme et Stella rigola doucement d'eux. Nikolaj et Dimitriv arrivèrent bientôt et s'assirent à leurs côtés, les saluant tranquillement avant de se mettre à manger la nourriture qui était apparu depuis peu dans les plats.

Même si Erus avait passé de très bonne vacances, cela faisait du bien de revenir à l'école.

**XXXX**

Les quelques semaines qui passèrent, il étudia et contacta de nombreuses fois son père et ses amis. Il aimait particulièrement le rapport journalier de Draco sur sa vie à l'école et cela l'amusait toujours autant de le voir se battre gentiment avec Ambre pour récupérer le miroir qu'elle venait de lui prendre des mains. La panthère avait maintenant atteint sa taille adulte et était assez effrayante. Le blond pouvait désormais faire mourir de peur la moindre personne qu'il croisait lorsqu'il se baladait dans les couloirs avec elle à ses côtés. Ambre avait peu à peu commencé à détester Ron Weasley, au grand plaisir de son maître : on l'avait vu en train de le courser On réprimandait quelques fois le blond pour la conduite de son animal, à quoi répondait Draco qu'elle ne faisait que de simples exercices.

Cynthia avait trouvé un Détraqueur qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et il semblait que le Détraqueur aimait grandement sa compagnie, lui aussi. Erus avait eu un bref contact avec leur Parleur de Détraqueur et avait appris que le familier de l'homme était un Détraqueur. Quand l'adolescent l'avait annoncé à sa sœur de sang, il avait pu voir ses yeux briller. Elle voulait, elle aussi, parler à ces créatures, sa décision avait été prise à ce moment et Erus avait ri de son empressement.

Quant aux sorts, Erus n'arrivait toujours pas à produire un bon Patronus. Invisus l'aidait de son mieux mais rien ne marchait vraiment.

« Je me concentre sur un souvenir agréable mais ça n'aide pas ! » s'écria Erus, son visage pâle et couvert de sueurs froides. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il était assis au sol.

Invisus soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

« Ce souvenir doit être le meilleur dont tu te souviennes. » tenta-t-il de lui expliquer. « Tu te sens bien quand tu penses à cela. Mon propre souvenir n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pensé en être un bon. Ça change d'une personne à une autre. »

Erus laissa sa tête s'affaisser et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Comment vont les cours ? »

« Bien. Je n'aime toujours pas les boules de cristal »

« Je vois. » L'homme sourit. « Et tes prédictions ? »

« Elles me viennent un peu quand elles le veulent et ne sont que mineures. Des fois, je vois des choses qui se produiront dans les quelques heures à venir mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention puisqu'elles n'impliquent aucun danger. »

« Mais tu te débrouilles bien dans les autres matières, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » dit Erus en levant la tête.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. » déclara Invisus. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Le professeur continua sur sa lancée « As-tu déjà été torturé par le Doloris, auparavant ? »

« Pas torturé mais j'ai déjà été frappé par ce sort quand j'étais petit. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Lors de notre première séance d'entraînement au Patronus, tes membres tremblaient à cause du contrecoup. C'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Vous voulez savoir qui c'était. »

« … Pas faux. » confessa l'instituteur.

« Ce n'était personne d'important. Je ne sais même pas qui c'était mais mon père s'est occupé de lui. »

Invisus observa l'adolescent en face de lui et dit après un moment :

« Prêt pour un nouvel essai ? »

**XXXX**

_Rodolphus lançait sort sur sort, toujours en mouvement, toujours alerte. Il tailladait ses ennemis aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été composés d'air. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, exactement comme sa femme et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Des cris de douleurs pouvaient être entendus, l'air brûlant à cause des flammes rougissant son visage. Le feu faisait briller ses yeux._

_Une subite perte de concentration, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. L'homme tomba à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche. L'épée s'était figée dans sa poitrine, traversant de part en part son poumon droit._

Abel tenta de tenir un Erus convulsant pendant que Cain courut chercher un professeur. Erus criait et, à la grande horreur de son camarade de chambre, du sang commença à s'écouler de sa bouche. Le Basilic sifflait comme un fou mais Abel ne comprenait pas le Fourchelangue et ne put, par conséquent pas répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un Lamia et une Maria hors d'haleine et les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'ils virent l'état de leur élève. Ils s'avançaient tous deux quand Erus se raidit, ses yeux grands écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Après quelques instants, il s'effondra mollement sur son matelas et Lamia le prit dans ses bras. Du sang s'échappait toujours d'entre ses lèvres, obligeant Maria à lui jeter un sort de scan de santé.

« Pas de saignement au niveau de la gorge, rien. » déclara-t-elle enfin.

« Rodolphus. » souffla Erus, ses yeux désormais fermés.

« Qui, Erus ? » demanda Lamia.

« Mon père … a besoin de savoir … »

« De savoir quoi ? » le pressa l'homme.

« A besoin de savoir … » Erus continua à radoter des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens pour eux. Finalement, il sortit le miroir de son médaillon et tenta de l'élargir.

« Erus, non. » s'écria Maria. « Erus, où es-tu blessé ? »

« Pas blessé. » Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le flot de sang qui s'écoulait toujours d'entre ses lèvres se tarit un peu. « Je dois le dire à mon père … s'il vous plaît. »

Lamia agrandit le miroir mais ne savait pas comment contacter le père du jeune garçon. L'adolescent prit le miroir des mains de l'homme et essaya de parler. Le flot de sang s'était peut-être ralenti mais cela ne l'empêcha de se mettre à tousser violemment et de cracher du sang sur les draps. Voldemort apparut et vit son fils de l'autre côté du miroir l'instant d'après, de la fumée noire s'échappait de la glace.

« Abel, Cain, sortons. » déclara rapidement Maria lorsque Voldemort émergea des fumées noires. Elle quitta la pièce avec les deux enfants. Lamia hésita à les suivre. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'homme prendre contre lui le corps tremblant de l'enfant, le professeur estima que ce dernier était en sécurité et s'en fut.

« Erus ? » demanda son père.

« Où se trouve Rodolphus ? »

« Chez lui, dans son lit, j'imagine. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Au prochain raid … Ne le laisse pas partir, où que ce soit. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Le Lord était perplexe.

« Si tu veux qu'il reste en vie, tu m'écouteras. »

Voldemort ouvrit grands ses yeux et Erus toussa encore un peu. Il essaya de se débarrasser du sang qui encombrait sa bouche mais son paternel fut plus rapide que lui en prenant sa baguette et le fit pour lui, profitant de cette occasion pour le laver de toute trace de sang.

« Es-tu blessé ? » lui demanda-t-il, faisant ouvrir la bouche à son enfant. Erus leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa Voldemort vérifier.

« Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas d'où vient tout ce sang. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déposa son fils sur le lit et Vates s'enroula autour de son maître. Voldemort se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front d'Erus avant de ramener les couvertures sur lui.

« Tu penses que tu peux t'endormir tout seul ? »

Erus ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et d'acquiescer. Voldemort lui sourit brièvement et lui baisa une nouvelle fois le front.

« Je vais y aller et avoir une petite discussion avec tes professeurs. Bonne nuit, fils. »

Erus hocha la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couettes. Voldemort quitta la pièce et posa son regard sur les deux adultes et les deux frères qui attendaient devant la porte de la chambre.

Maria dit aux jumeaux : « Retournez au lit, maintenant. ».

« Allez, vite. »

Abel et Cain dépassèrent Voldemort et dirent bonne nuit aux adultes avant de pénétrer dans leur chambre. Ils jetèrent immédiatement un coup d'œil au lit de leur colocataire mais le garçon ne bougeait plus, dormant paisiblement avec Vates roulé en boule sur son torse, celui-ci défiant quiconque de s'approcher de son maître.

**XXXX**

« Nous nous rencontrons dans de drôles de circonstances, je dois dire. » dit Invisus, ramenant un peu plus ses robes contre lui.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » répondit Voldemort, sentant la pierre froide sous ses pieds nus tandis qu'ils traversaient un couloir. Il portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama et une chemise légère, ses cheveux étant relâchés mais il sentit que Invisus ne se soucierait pas des vêtements avec lesquels il s'habillait.

« Vouliez-vous m'entretenir que de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non, je voulais simplement avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Nous pouvons choisir un moment plus approprié si vous le souhaitez. »

« Je ne dormirai plus de la nuit, c'est donc bon de mon côté. »

« Dans ce cas-là, c'est bon pour moi aussi. » répondit Invisus. « Savez-vous que j'apprends le Patronus à Erus ? »

« Oui, il ressort de chacune de vos séances toujours aussi frustré, d'ailleurs. Personnellement, je ne suis pas en mesure de jeter ce sort et de ce que je me rappelle, sa mère ne le pouvait pas, elle non plus. Donc, si Erus réussit à accomplir le lancement de ce sort, je serai impressionné par la force de sa volonté, plus qu'habituellement en tous les cas. »

« Il semble apprécié de tous nous choquer. » Invisus sourit. « Je ne suis pas le seul à sentir qu'il deviendra puissant. »

**XXXX**

Les jumeaux s'inquiétèrent lorsqu'Erus tituba en sortant de son lit. L'adolescent s'agrippa la tête à deux mains et grogna, son pantalon bas sur ses hanches. Il s'était débarrassé de sa chemise durant la nuit et il ne s'était pas embêté à la remettre.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda enfin Cain.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène le regarda, tituba encore un peu puis s'assit sur son lit.

« Ça tourne. » répondit simplement Erus alors que les deux se levaient. Abel l'aida à se remettre debout et il grogna à nouveau, patientant quelques minutes, immobile puis essaya de faire un pas. Au soulagement des jumeaux, il réussit à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain sans trébucher une seule fois.

**XXXX**

Stella le fixa des yeux et Erus lui rendit son regard.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par l'interroger après cinq minutes avant de revenir à son petit-déjeuner désormais froid. Il fronça le nez et jeta un sort de réchauffement sur son porridge.

« Abel et Cain m'ont dit. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier. »

« Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« Ta vision. » continua-t-elle. « Sur quoi portait-elle ? »

« Un ami de mon père. » Il balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. « Rien de bien important. »

« Ils m'ont dit que tu avais du sang qui coulait de ta bouche. »

Le garçon jeta un regard désapprobateur aux jumeaux qui répondirent par un simple haussement d'épaules. Il refit face à la fille avec un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il sortait du sang de ma bouche. Ce n'était pas le mien et je n'étais pas blessé. Mon père est venu, je lui ai dit quelle était ma vision puis c'était fini. Toutefois, j'avais la tête qui tournait ce matin. »

Stella le regarda plus attentivement. Cela lui rappela Cynthia et il déglutit. Elle pouvait être méchante, lorsqu'elle le voulait, s'il se souvenait bien.

Heureusement pour lui, Stella n'était pas Cynthia. La fille poussa juste un soupir et dit :

« Bon, je crois que ça ira pour cette fois. Mais tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à contrôler ton Troisième Œil ou tu vas finir chez la guérisseuse Sofi encore une fois. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

**XXXX**

« Nous allons faire quoi ? »

Mircleia regarda à nouveau sa classe avec un grand sourire. L'élève qui avait pris la parole était toujours choqué, comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Erus avait son expression habituelle plaquée sur le visage.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » demanda un autre étudiant. « Nous allons faire de vrais duels ? »

« Ouaip ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. « J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'on s'y attelle ! Nous allons faire un petit tournoi. Nous commencerons avec des groupes de deux puis les vainqueurs de ces groupes se rencontreront, cela continuera jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un vainqueur. Il n'a pas de prix à la clé, voyez simplement ceci comme un exercice et une opportunité pour voir les autres se battre. »

Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis la professeur commença à faire les groupes.

« Nous débuterons avec Mauricia et Erus. » Elle se tourna, prit deux assiettes et les tendit devant elle. « Posez toutes vos amulettes de protection, colliers, etc. dans ces assiettes. Rien ni personne n'y touchera, je vous en assure. »

Mauricia donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment me battre contre un enfant, professeur ? »

« Cet enfant se trouve dans cette classe, ce qui veut dire qu'il a la même force que toi, les même capacités. » balança le professeur. « L'âge ne compte pas, dans des cas comme ça. »

Mauricia ricana et déposa deux bracelets et une amulette dans une des assiettes. Erus s'avança d'un pas et enleva sa bague. Instantanément, son corps lui sembla plus léger et il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père.

_« La seule chose qu'ils font est de me protéger ? » demanda Erus en regardant son père. Il tenait dans sa main son amulette et son collier pour montrer de quoi il voulait parler._

_« Non. Pas celles-là. Elles te protègent mais suppriment aussi une partie de tes pouvoirs. »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de bien. » marmotta Erus._

_« Réfléchis. » protesta le Lord Noir. « Quand tu es sur le point de perdre, tu les enlèves et soudain, c'est comme si tu ne t'étais pas battu. Tu es déjà supérieur à la plupart des personnes et c'est bien de se lancer des défis. »_

_« En supprimant ma magie ? »_

_« Oui. Sache simplement que si tu les enlèves, tu auras bien plus de pouvoirs. »_

Erus retira le collier et commença à se sentir pris de vertige en sentant tant de pouvoir circuler en lui. Ses mains se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'amulette puis hésitèrent avant de finalement l'enlever. Mircleia la fixa des yeux après qu'il l'ait posé dans l'assiette puis se tourna vers les deux opposants en secouant la tête et en déposant les assiettes sur son bureau.

Le reste de la classe se tenait derrière les protections qu'avait apposé la femme tandis que Mauricia et Erus avaient un grand espace pour eux tout seuls. Mircleia prit la parole.

« Très bien, vous pouvez utiliser tous les sorts que vous souhaitez sauf les Impardonnables. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous entre-tuer, bien évidemment et une fois que l'un de vous est à terre, le duel est terminé. Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

« Commencez ! »

Mauricia eut un sourire hautain et s'écria :

« Ce sera facile. Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort vola jusqu'à Erus qui l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main. Mauricia n'hésita qu'un instant avant de reprendre :

« Expulso ! »

Le sort fut une fois de plus dévié par l'adolescent qui eut l'insolence de bâiller. La jeune femme gronda et se mit à courir. Erus ne bougea pas, pas même la tête. Il garda ses yeux posés sur l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée, il y avait encore quelques instants.

« Ton arrogance causera ta perte ! » jubila-t-elle. « Incendio ! »

Le sort vola jusqu'à son dos, non protégé, sembla le toucher. Mauricia s'arrêta et sourit. Le sourire, cependant, se transforma en grimace d'horreur quelques instants plus tard.

Erus était en feu et pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé. Lentement, il tourna la tête, ses cheveux brûlant rapidement. Est-ce que ses cheveux brûlaient ? Finalement, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Il semblait terriblement détendu. Il parla doucement :

« Infusco. » (N/T : Rendre Sombre … Bizarre mais c'est ce que Tiro a écrit.)

Des ombres s'échappèrent de son corps et il ne resta rien de l'Incendio qu'elle avait jeté sur lui. Il se tourna doucement vers elle et continua :

« Je pense que c'est mon tour, maintenant. Alea jacta est. (N/T : Peut être traduit par Le sort en est jeté)

Il se mit dans une drôle de position, un pied se trouvant derrière lui. Il leva son bras de telle sorte que sa baguette soit à la hauteur des yeux de son opposante. Il ferma les yeux et dit :

« Aqua Viate ( N/T : Eau de Vie )

Un cercle d'eau surgit soudain d'un sol et l'entoura avant se mettre à tourner follement autour de lui. Ses cheveux se mirent à voler dans son dos et Mauricia se trouva alors incapable de produire le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement.

« Impetus. » ( N/T : Attaque )

L'eau fonça en direction de la jeune femme et son cri fut le dernier qu'elle poussa de ce duel.

Mircleia vérifia l'état de Mauricia, une fois que l'eau eut disparu la fille était vivante et allait bien, elle était simplement en état de choc. L'institutrice se releva et annonça avec un sourire nerveux :

« Vainqueur, Erus. Joli sort, d'ailleurs. »

Il acquiesça juste et s'en fut récupérer ses protections. Il les déposa dans ses poches, sachant qu'il devrait encore se battre durant les heures à venir.

**XXXX**

« Mircleia, tu vas bien ? »

La femme leva les yeux sur Lamia et Invisus, actuellement les deux seuls autres professeurs dans la pièce. Elle hocha distraitement la tête, sirotant son thé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta classe ? » demanda Lamia.

« J'ai fait un petit tournoi. Tu sais, avec des duels et ce genre de choses. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. »

« A croire quoi ? » Invisus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'Erus s'est placé second. Il est de trois ans leur cadet et il s'est placé second. Il aurait fini premier s'il avait continué mais il a dit se sentir mal et sauta le dernier combat pour être classé deuxième. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » s'exclama Invisus et en réponse, elle approuva. « Whoa … eh bien, cela montre qu'il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. »

« Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des sorts qu'il a utilisé. » confessa la sorcière. « Ils ont dû lui être enseignés par des personnes créant les sorts. Il en a un qui entoure son corps d'ombres. »

« Ah bon ? Quel était le nom de ce sort ? »

« Infusco. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant. »

Invisus, cependant, en avait déjà entendu auparavant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Impossible …

« Invisus ? » s'inquiéta Lamia en voyant l'expression sur son visage. « Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce sort ? »

« Oui, en effet. Mais il ne devrait pas être en mesure de le faire. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demandèrent les collègues de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que le sort est une spécialité des vampires. »

**XXXX**

Erus leva les yeux sur la personne qui s'assit en face de lui dans la bibliothèque. Il s'agissait de Nikolaj. Erus cligna des yeux.

« Où se trouve ton frère ? »

Nikolaj haussa les épaules, désignant vaguement un coin de la bibliothèque d'un geste de la main. L'adolescent acquiesça et reprit sa lecture. Après un moment, le russe leva les yeux de son propre livre et regarda Erus.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ais tant de magie en toi? » Erus posa son regard sur Nikolaj.

« Je ne sais pas … Peut-être que j'ai en moi des réserves de magie ? »

« Tu peux lancer des sorts que nul autre que toi ne saurait utiliser. » Il pencha un peu la tête. « Assez impressionnant. »

« Hum, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu finiras par les connaître, ces choses, toi aussi. »

« Ouais, mais pas avant quelques années. » Le russe sourit doucement. « Enfin, si Dimitriv me laisse faire. »

« Pourquoi t'en empêcherait-il ? »

« Il est très protecteur envers moi. » répondit Nikolaj. « L'a toujours été, le sera toujours. Mère et père sont morts quand nous étions jeunes, nous laissant à notre tante. Elle est gentille mais Dimitriv veut que je sois en sécurité. »

Erus hocha la tête.

« Et cela veut dire qu'il veut te protéger de tous les problèmes du monde ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » approuva le russe. « Il dit que je devrais en rester aux livres et le laisser s'occuper des combats. »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une vie plutôt confortable. »

« Mais maintenant que je possède ce pouvoir de Nécromancien, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il pense toujours comme ça. » Il jeta un regard vers la section des livres de défense. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait ce pouvoir, il a juste l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être en moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas toujours choisir de ce que tu vas devenir. Mon père me répète souvent cela. »

« Des mots sages. »

« Il a dit des choses bien pire. » Il fit un vague geste de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père fait dans la vie ? » demanda Nikolaj, oubliant son livre pour le moment.

« Ci et ça. » répondit mystérieusement Erus. « Quelques affaires par ci, par là. On ne sait jamais. »

Son interlocuteur regarda l'adolescent pendant un long moment avant de ricaner.

« Est-ce que toute ta familles est aussi bizarre que toi ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont bien plus bizarre que moi. »

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide … »

Erus se mit à rire de la réponse de l'autre, faisant sourire en écho Nikolaj.

**XXXX**

L'hiver commença bientôt à se faire remplacer par le printemps, bien que les changements ne soient pas flagrants en Italie.

Erus continua à suivre ses études, à écrire des lettres et à parler à ses amis.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à produire ce foutu Patronus. Lors d'un soir assez chaud d'Avril, Erus se laissa glisser au sol après son cinquième échec. Invisus s'agenouilla à ses côtés, inquiet. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient légèrement voilés, c'est pourquoi le professeur frappa gentiment sa joue. Erus ferma et rouvrit ses yeux avec irritation et regarda l'homme.

« Es-tu déterminé à te tuer avant que l'année ne soit finie ? » siffla l'instituteur. « C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, et même pour cette semaine. »

Erus grogna mais le regard noir d'Invisus l'empêcha de protester. Il fut aidé à se remettre sur ses pieds et fut conduit à une chaise. Il s'assit fébrilement mais tressaillit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Miss Profeta rentra dans la pièce.

« Pupa ? » demanda Invisus avec un froncement de sourcils. « Tout va bien. »

Elle pencha la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'Erus. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle prit la parole.

« Un grave danger plane sur ta tête. Du sang sera versé et celui-ci le sera sur tes mains, enfant. Un traître tentera de s'enfuir, un homme mourra à moins que tu n'agisses et il y aura de la douleur. »

Elle se tenait désormais en face d'Erus, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. De choc. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et continua :

« La fille qui parle le langage des Détraqueurs tu dois lui parler. Elle doit apprendre à parler. Si elle y réussit, l'homme aura plus de chance de survivre. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds ne doit pas perdre espoir la perte de l'espoir mène au désespoir et à la peur, et la peur bloque tout. Tu dois rester fort et ne pas t'effondrer. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » souffla Invisus.

« Si je n'apprends pas à lancer le Patronus, Lucius mourra, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Erus. « Si Cynthia ne peut pas leur parler, il mourra. Nous devons apprendre pour qu'il survive. »

« Tu as vu bien plus qu'un enfant ne devrait avoir vu. » dit Miss Profeta. « Tu as été témoin de la mort de nombreux hommes par la main de quelqu'un que tu chéris. Tu as vu beaucoup de personnes tomber pour Lucius. Tu n'es pas étranger à la mort et tu sais ce que la mort d'un être aimé te fera. »

Invisus fixa des yeux les deux Erus se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la femme.

« Ça détruit. » murmura le garçon. « La mort d'un être aimé nous détruit lentement de l'intérieur. Corrompt nos âmes, rend nos esprits aveugles. Nous apprenons la haine et la colère et perdons tout le reste. Après la haine et la colère, suit la folie. Je l'ai déjà vu advenir auparavant. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Draco. »

« Draco, l'enfant blond. » dit-elle. « Je sens une connexion avec toi, une connexion que personne ne peut briser, une connexion qui durera pour l'éternité. »

« Si tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur, fais de tes amis tes frères et tes sœurs. » éluda Erus avant de s'expliquer. « Un Rituel de Sang a fait de Draco de mon frère et de Cynthia ma sœur. Frères et sœur resterons nous à jamais. »

Invisus doutait qu'ils se rappellent encore qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Sa tête tournait à cause de ce que tout ce que Pupa et Erus venaient de dire. Erus venait d'une famille Sombre, Invisus le savait déjà. Mais maintenant … Les Rituels de Sang n'étaient pas des sorts à la portée de tout le monde. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Erus portait en lui un pouvoir extrêmement noir qui existait seulement chez les plus anciennes familles Sombres.

Et le discours à propos de toutes ces morts … Invisus lui-même avait eu un père qui était plutôt sanguinaire. L'homme avait été exécuté quelques années plus tôt pour avoir causé un massacre en Grèce. Était-il possible que le père d'Erus soit de la même espèce ? L'homme gentil et plutôt amusant avec qui il avait marché et discuté dans les couloirs de l'école ? L'homme qui avait seulement porté un pyjama usé et qui avait quand même réussi à paraître tranquille et quelque peu intimidant, malgré ses pieds nus et ses cheveux en bataille ? Le père d'Erus et son propre père semblaient être de parfaits opposés l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, les deux autres occupants de la salle semblèrent se réveiller. Erus cligna des yeux et se rassit. Miss Profeta prit une grande respiration et sortit rapidement. Seulement à ce moment se permit-il de perdre cette expression neutre qu'il avait adopté. Des ténèbres, là où Invisus s'était caché, l'homme vit Erus baisser la tête, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Ses fines épaules tremblaient légèrement et la voix basse d'Erus lui parvint :

« Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul ... »

**XXXX**

Cynthia regarda Erus et lui demanda :

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Absolument sérieux. » lui répondit Erus. « Contacte Lucius et demande l'Orateur. Lucius saura quoi faire. »

« L'Orateur. » répéta Cynthia. « Compris. Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles fatigué. »

« Je suis un peu fatigué. Où se trouvent Draco et Ambre ? »

« Dans la Salle Commune. Devrais-je les chercher ? »

« Non. » la rassura Erus. « Dis-lui simplement que je le salue. »

« OK. Tout va vraiment pour le mieux ? »

« Bien évidemment. » mentit à moitié le garçon. « Tout va bien. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Erus ferma le miroir et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Vates monta sur le lit, sifflant :

_« Tu as menti. »_

_« Pas entièrement. » _répondit-il avec fatigue._ « Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passera si elle n'apprend pas à la parler, cette langue. Elle n'a pas besoin de la connaître sur le bout des doigts, juste de savoir les bases. »_

_« Elle doit apprendre ça en deux mois ? »_

_« Elle doit essayer et je serai capable de lancer un Patronus correct d'ici-là. »_

Le Basilic était inquiet de voir à quel point son maître semblait fatigué et s'enroula autour d'Erus.

_« Tu n'as plus de devoirs à faire ? »_

_« Pas de devoirs. »_

_« Alors, dors, maintenant. »_

Les yeux d'Erus se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes pendant que le serpent continuait de siffler doucement.

Il s'endormit sans tarder.

**XXXX**

Il fut réveillé par le serpent au cours de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Le parchemin du vampire … »

Erus se réveilla immédiatement et posa son regard sur la table de chevet. Lors de la soirée de Noël, Noir lui avait donné un parchemin pour qu'ils puissent s'écrire l'un à l'autre. On écrivait ce que l'on voulait sur le parchemin et cela apparaissait sur l'autre bout de papier.

A l'instant, des mots se formaient. Rapidement... Erus tendit le bras pour l'agripper.

_Erus. Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien intéressant sur Auctrix mais par contre, j'ai bien trouvé quelque chose d'autre qui devrait t'intéresser. Pour une fois, cependant, je te demanderai quelque chose en retour._

Erus cligna des yeux à la vue de la phrase. Noir n'avait jamais rien demandé auparavant. Qu'est-ce que le vampire préparait ?

_Tu sais déjà ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, peu importent nos essais. Mais tu pourrais être en mesure de nous aider. Tu as mis Mauro dans la transe du Sommeil Mortel, peut-être seras-tu capable d'en sortir mon frère. C'est tout ce que je demande. En échange, tu recevras des informations._

Erus fixa des yeux le parchemin. Il prit ensuite une plume et l'apposa contre le papier

Il inscrivit sa réponse :

_Est-ce tout ? Tu ne demandes pas grand-chose. Bien, j'accepte. Le prochain week-end est un week-end où l'on peut retourner chez soi. A la place, je te suivrai._

**XXXX**

Erus avait dit à Sirius qu'il resterait à l'école pendant le week-end et malgré le fait que l'homme ait été un peu perplexe, il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il était en train de sortir avec les autres, un petit sac jeté par-dessus son épaule. Il repéra le vampire et alla vite jusqu'à lui. Noir sourit, lui tendit un bras. Erus entoura la taille du vampire de son propre bras et ils s'évaporèrent dans les airs.

Stella fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle les vit disparaître mais haussa finalement les épaules.

**XXXX**

Erus observa le manoir dans lequel ils venaient juste d'atterrir. Le hall d'entrée était luxueux, éclairé par des centaines de bougies flottant doucement dans les airs. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'endroit. Noir le regarda et lui demanda :

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Tu vis ici ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient l'entrée.

« Quelques fois. » répondit le vampire. « Pour le moment, seul mon frère est dans ce manoir. Les autres ont quitté cet endroit lugubre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils n'appréciaient pas le tranquillité qui y régnait depuis que mon frère est tombé sous l'effet du sort. C'est un sacré fauteur de trouble mais sans lui, cet endroit s'est effondré. »

Noir s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qu'il ouvrit lentement. Erus fut mené à l'intérieur et cligna des yeux. L'intensité de la lumière lui assaillit les pupilles. Après s'être adapté, il posa son regard sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et vit un vampire dormir dessus.

Bien qu'étant le frère de Noir, l'autre vampire ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ses cheveux étaient courts et en épis, sa peau était légèrement tannée et il était plutôt petit, le visage émacié. Il portait une simple robe de nuit blanche.

« Son nom est Blanc » intervint Noir. « Mère a eu peu d'imagination lorsqu'elle nous a prénommé. »

Erus s'avança jusqu'au lit de Blanc et s'assit dessus. Noir attendit près de la porte.

« Viens là. » dit Erus avec irritation. « Je ne pense pas qu'il réagira bien lorsqu'il verra un étrange humain assis en face de lui en ouvrant les yeux. »

Le vampire aux cheveux blancs se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Erus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'attirait à lui. Il ferma automatiquement les yeux et posa une main sur une de celle de Blanc, celle-ci reposant sur le torse de l'endormi. Il se rappela à lui tous les souvenirs de Mauro et les passa tous en revue. Noir le scrutait silencieusement.

Soudain, Erus commença à parler français, ses yeux à moitié ouverts mais ne voyant pourtant rien. Noir jeta un coup d'œil à son frère puis revint à l'adolescent, la nervosité apparaissant désormais dans son regard.

Erus ne le remarqua pas.

_Avec assez d'amour, tu peux les réveiller._

Est-ce qu'Erus éprouvait assez d'amour pour Noir afin de réveiller Blanc. Erus rassembla tous ses souvenirs avec Noir, tous les moments heureux, chaque sourire, chaque rire. Du début jusqu'à maintenant. En avait-il assez pour aider Blanc.

Ses yeux se refermèrent.

**XXXX**

Une soudaine inspiration fit relever la tête de Noir, vers ce lit où gisait son frère. Blanc bougea légèrement la tête, ses yeux clairs s'offrant. La forte lumière le fit gémir et les ferma à nouveau. Noir baissa immédiatement l'intensité de la lumière lorsqu'Erus ouvrit les yeux.

« Tout va bien, frérot. » souffla Noir quand Blanc tenta de bouger ses membres légèrement atrophiés.

« Tu vas bien. »

Erus prit une grande respiration et cligna des yeux. Il se sentait affreusement las et chancela un peu sur le rebord du lit. Noir le vit et tendit le bras. Il stabilisa l'adolescent et dit :

« Tu vas bien, Erus ? »

« Tête qui tourne. » marmonna Erus. « Le sort demande beaucoup de magie. »

Noir observa le garçon se lever et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pas très loin. Toutefois, le grognement de Blanc le fit se retourner vers le lit. Le vampire tentait de se lever mais ses membres étaient plutôt lourds pour lui et ses mouvements étaient lents.

« Rallonge-toi. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et le repoussa doucement sur le matelas. « Tu ne devrais pas bouger avant que j'appelle quelqu'un qui puisse vérifier ton état de santé. »

« Où sont … les gens? » demanda lentement. Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure.

« Ils sont partis. » lui répondit Noir.

« Combien de temps … a passé … depuis que je … devenu comme ça ? »

Noir jeta un coup d'œil à Erus. Il les regardait. Le vampire aux cheveux blancs caressa la joue de son frère.

« 394 années, frérot. » chuchota Noir.

**XXXX**

Erus observa la pièce que Noir lui avait prêté pour le week-end. Elle était plutôt grande avec un lit à baldaquin, un bureau et ce qu'Erus pensait être une garde-robe. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Des nuages de poussières se soulevèrent et Erus toussa. Il sortit sa baguette de son holster et fit disparaître la poussière. Ensuite, il laissa retomber mollement son bras sur le lit avant de se mettre en boule.

Ce fut dans cette position que Noir le trouva quelques heures plus tard. Le vampire rentra dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit puis vit que l'adolescent dormait. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et toucha doucement l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux longs. Erus inspira profondément et tourna son visage vers Noir. Des yeux verts ensommeillés s'ouvrirent.

« Quoi ? »

« Dîner. J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, l'estomac d'Erus gronda. Ce dernier rougit en baissant les yeux sur son ventre. Noir rit doucement.

« Viens. Mon frère est impatient de te rencontrer. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Les vampires récupèrent vite. Tu as dormi pendant cinq heures et, pendant ce temps-là, il a assez récupéré pour pouvoir descendre au réfectoire. Enfin, je l'ai aidé. »

Erus hocha la tête et s'assit. Il laissa son sac sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvait Blanc. Il portait désormais une chemise à col noire et pantalon de la même couleur. Il s'illumina lorsqu'il les vit arriver. Erus s'assit à ses côtés et lui dit :

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. »

« Oh, non, ne m'appelle pas monsieur, jeunot ! » s'exclama Blanc. « Cela me fait paraître vieux et pervers ! »

Erus haussa un sourcil et Noir grogna.

**XXXX**

« Ton frère est assez différent. » commença Erus, amusé.

« Sans déconner. » marmonna Noir. « J'aime mon cher frère mais il devrait vraiment apprendre quand fermer sa bouche. Personnellement, j'aime quand il est calme. »

Erus rigola du commentaire et Noir le fusilla du regard. Ils étaient assis dans le salon après que le vampire ait ramené son frère dans sa chambre Avoir dormi 400 ans avait rendu Blanc assez faible, malgré sa nature de vampire.

« L'information. » dit soudain Erus en regardant le vampire aux cheveux blancs.

« Oui, l'information. »

Il prit un parchemin sur une table près de lui et le passa en revue.

« Ton père avait un Mangemort nommé Peter Pettigrow. Il a dit à Voldemort où se trouvait les Potter. »

« Pettigrow est un traître » gronda Erus. « Il a tenté de tuer les Lestrange et s'est enfui quand il a échoué. Il mérite bien sa forme de rat. »

« C'est un détail intéressant. » sourit Noir. « Un rat, dis-tu ? C'est un Animagus, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Je sais où il se trouve. » Il secoua le papier. « Il est dans sa forme Animagus depuis qu'il s'est enfui et est resté avec une famille. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Les Weasley. »

**XXXX**

« J'imagine que je devrais dire merci. » dit Blanc à l'adolescent. « Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps … »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Pas vrai ? » Il se tourna vers le garçon en disant cela.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Encore une fois, cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blanc. »

« La plaisir est mien. Assure-toi bien qu'il reparte en sécurité, Noir. »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot fini. » marmonna le plus vieux des deux vampires.

Blanc lui souffla un baiser. Erus rit doucement derrière sa main.

**XXXX**

« Qui était l'homme avec qui tu es parti ? »

Erus regarda Stella mais elle refusa de rencontrer son regard et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils se trouvaient pour le moment seuls à la table. Les jumeaux russes, Rick et Margarette se trouvaient à une autre table déjà remplie et les deux avaient dû se rabattre sur une autre table.

« Celui aux cheveux blancs ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Un ami. »

« Un ami qui se trouve être un adulte et un vampire ? »

« Ouais. Punaise ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais cette rumeur qui dit que ton père est un vampire ? »

« Oui, et ? »

« Mon ami a de nombreuses connexions. Je pourrais lui demander s'il sait quelque chose. »

« Connaîtront-ils mon nom ? »

« Pas si tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Mon ami tire de nombreuses ficelles. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti avec lui ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour converser. »

« Il avait une information dont j'avais besoin mais voulait que je lui fasse une faveur. C'était en effet une bonne information, je ne le regrette pas. »

« Quel genre de faveur ? » demanda la fille en entamant son repas.

« Je devais aider son frère. Il dormait depuis presque 400 ans à cause d'un sort mais je connaissais le contre-sort. Donc je l'ai réveillé. »

« 400 ans ? » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Erus acquiesça puis s'illumina soudain.

« Regarde ! C'est Abel et Cain ! »

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et vit les jumeaux se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Elle se tourna alors vite vers Erus et s'enquit auprès de lui :

« Peux-tu demander à ton ami pour moi ? A propos de mon père ? »

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Cela pourrait prendre du temps pour qu'il trouve une information fiable mais ce n'est pas grave, pas vrai ? »

« Je me pose la question de savoir qui est mon père depuis 10 ans. » Elle lui sourit. « Je pense que je peux attendre un peu plus longtemps. »

**XXXX**

Erus rentra avec précaution dans la chambre et appela :

_« Vates ? »_

_« Espèce de saleté! »_

Le Basilic bondit pratiquement sur lui et Erus hoqueta. Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui et serra fortement en sifflant encore en encore :

_« Espèce d'humain stupide ! »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à respirer ! » r_espira difficilement Erus._ « Je suis désolé, Vates, pour t'avoir laissé ici. »_

_« Tu aurais pu te faire blesser. » _pleura doucement le Basilic._ « Et que ce serait-il passé si tu t'étais fait __blesser__ et que je n'étais pas pour te défendre ? »_

_« J'étais en sécurité ! »_ Il réussit finalement à avaler quelques goulées d'air frais_.__« J'étais avec un ami, Noir, tu te rappelles de lui ? »_

_« L'homme vampire ? »_

_« Oui, l'homme vampire ? » _dit le garçon aux cheveux ébène en frottant ses côtes meurtries._ « Lui et son frère. »_

_« Oh … » _Le serpent glissa jusqu'au lit avant de monter dessus._ « Dans ce cas, ça va, j'imagine. __Simplement, ne me laisse plus seul, comme ça, d'accord ? »_

_« Promis. » _hoqueta Erus._ « Encore un seul câlin comme ça de ta part et je mourrai. »_

_« C'est Nagini qui m'a appris à le faire. » _expliqua Vates avant de bâiller et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ? » siffla l'adolescent.

**XXXX**

Mai remplaça bientôt avril.

Erus commença, encore une fois, à élaborer un plan. Pour empêcher les Détraqueurs de tuer Lucius, attraper le traître et éloigner ce fou d'Auctrix de Draco.

Pour cela, il devait faire quelques petites choses :

Il devait apprendre le Patronus.

Il devait se rendre dans la Tour de Gryffondor et voler Pettigrow à Weasley, qui, d'après les informations de Noir, appartenait en ce moment à Ron Weasley.

Il devait trouver Auctrix, peu importe où se trouvait l'homme. Probablement près de Hogwarts s'il souhaitait tuer Draco.

De ces trois choses, il considérait le fait de voler le rat comme la plus simple. Devait-il se débrouiller tout seul pour pénétrer dans la Tour et laisser quelqu'un le faire à sa place ? Peut-être que Vates pourrait l'aider ?

Non, il n'exposerait pas son familier à ce genre de risques. Un des camarades de chambre de Weasley, alors. Il devait manipuler ou contrôler l'un d'eux par l'Imperio.

Il choisit Londubat. Maintenant, le vrai problème était le suivant : Comment rentrer dans Hogwarts et s'approcher assez près de Londubat pour lui lancer le sort sans alerter Dumbledore ?

Il avait encore du temps pour y réfléchir. L'autre chose était de trouver Auctrix. Il pouvait obtenir l'aide de Noir de ce côté-là et peut-être que Fenrir pourrait patrouiller la zone autour de l'école sans que son père le sache. Voldemort avait déjà des cheveux gris avant l'âge à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année. Erus ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Et enfin, son plus grand problème, l'apprentissage de cette saleté de sort. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne tenait jamais face au Détraqueur. La seule lumière dans ces ténèbres était que Cynthia apprenait plutôt rapidement le langage de ces créatures et pouvait déjà discuter assez aisément avec un Détraqueur. Il était heureux pour elle qu'elle ait un tel don et qu'elle puisse leur parler. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas certains des Détraqueurs qui gardaient l'école elle disait qu'ils murmuraient des choses mauvaises. Celui à qui elle parlait était plutôt amical … pour un Détraqueur.

Erus soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur une table dans la bibliothèque. Stella et Margarette le regardèrent bizarrement lorsqu'il grogna. Il devait s'occuper de beaucoup trop de choses.

**XXXX**

Erus prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha. Il attendit pendant un moment. Nan, cela ne faisait pas baisser sa colère. Il se releva et débuta à faire les cent pas. Le médaillon se réchauffa soudain et Erus en sortit le miroir. Il l'ouvrit et le visage de Voldemort apparut.

« Salut papa. » Il se rassit.

« Est-ce que je viens d'interrompre quelque chose ? »

« Nan, tu n'interromps rien. J'en pouvais plus de mes devoirs, de toute façon. »

Voldemort toussa un 'Pareil' et Erus sut qu'il venait de s'échapper de ses devoirs, une fois encore.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda l'adolescent en s'allongeant, laissant Vates poser sa tête sur son torse. Le garçon caressa lentement la peau écailleuse tout en regardant son père.

« Auctrix. » Cela attira bien évidemment l'attention d'Erus. « J'ai envoyé Fenrir patrouiller près de l'école. Il a vu l'homme dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Erus se rappela soudain que son père était intelligent, brillant même et avait dû, par conséquent, pensé à quelque plans pour Auctrix et Lucius. Erus était fatigué d'avoir à garder tous ces secrets et n'avait qu'une envie, tout partager avec son père. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Durant l'été, il le pourrait. Durant l'été, il pourrait tout raconter à son père et ils seraient enfin capables de partager leurs secrets. Erus sentait qu'il devait le faire et que s'il en parlait maintenant à son paternel, Voldemort lui interdirait de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Intéressant. » répondit-il néanmoins. « Qu'est-ce que fait Fenrir ? »

« Il observe. Nous espérons que l'homme fera une erreur et laissera Fenrir se rapprocher de lui. S'il le fait, il serait rapidement capturé et dans mes donjons. »

« Génial ! » Erus espérait qu'il aurait un problème en moins à résoudre. « J'ai hâte que l'école soit finie. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que tu me manques. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, j'adore être ici mais j'aime encore plus être à la maison. »

« Dois-je m'en sentir fier et heureux ? »

« Peut-être, à toi de voir. »

Voldemort observa avec attention son fils et lui dit :

« Tu vas vraiment bien ? Tu es pâle, quand même. »

« J'ai mal dormi, la nuit dernière. J'irai simplement au lit plus tôt, ce soir. »

« D'accord … Et où sont tes amis ? »

« Abel et Cain seront là d'une minute à l'autre et Stella arrivera plus tard. Les autres, je les suspecte de se trouver soit dans une des Salles Communes, soit à la bibliothèque soit dans leurs chambres. »

Voldemort acquiesça distraitement.

« Papa, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu distrait, c'est tout. Mais je vais bien. »

« Juste un peu ? » demanda Erus, haussant un sourcil, se faisant ainsi foudroyer par son père.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla le matin suivant pour trouver le parchemin de Noir plein d'inscriptions. L'adolescent se leva, se frotta les yeux et l'attrapa. Tout en lisant, ses yeux s'élargirent et sa fatigue disparut. Il regarda ensuite l'heure. Encore une heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Stella se levait de temps en temps plus tôt et allait à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger, quand c'était le cas.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer. Son grabuge réveilla les jumeaux. Ils se levèrent de leur lit et Cain dit :

« Est-ce que j'ai une tornade devant les yeux, frérot ? »

« En effet, ça doit en être une. Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé, Erus ? »

« Le père de Stella. » Cela les réveilla tout à fait et ils ouvrirent grand les yeux. « Je sais qui c'est. »

Il s'enfuit ensuite en courant de la chambre, Vates se plaignant qu'il allait finir par être malade à cause des balancements énergiques qu'il subissait en étant sur les épaules de son maître.

**XXXX**

« Stella ! »

La fille se retourna et Erus s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé. Il s'assit près d'elle puis déposa un parchemin dans ses mains et lui dit juste :

« Lis-le. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. Margarette le regarda, elle aussi, intriguée.

« Ça dit qui est ton père. Je ne l'ai pas lu mot pour mot donc je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça dit. Lis-le. »

Stella baissa les yeux sur le papier et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait et elle lançait de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil à Erus mais ce dernier regardait fixement le plafond, sa fatigue revenant.

Elle finit et posa le parchemin.

« Alors … Mon père est un vampire ? »

« Ouais. Mon ami connaît ton père. »

« Qui est ton ami ? » l'interrogea Stella.

« Son nom est Noir. » commença-t-il. « Dans le monde des vampires et des personnes Sombres, on le connaît comme étant Noir l'Immortel. Il est un peu comme le leader des vampires. »

« Et c'est un ami à toi ? » s'enquit Margarette, incrédule.

« Oui, je l'ai sauvé quand j'étais enfant. Depuis ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus amis. »

« Ce Noir … A-t-il approché mon … père ? »

« Il ne le fera pas si tu ne le veux pas. D'après Noir, comme il l'est dit sur le parchemin, ton père est une personne gentille. Il devait avoir une raison de vous laisser, ta mère et toi. »

« J'aimerais lui parler. » chuchota Stella.

Erus lui prit doucement le parchemin et sortit une plume. Il écrit rapidement :

_Elle veut le voir. Approche-le._

Les deux filles le regardèrent, perplexes...

« Un parchemin avec lequel vous pouvez interagir ? » demanda Margarette au brun qui hocha la tête. A ce moment-là, la réponse de Noir lui apparut devant les yeux.

_Je le ferai. Une autre chose Auctrix pas seul. Il travaille avec quelqu'un qui comprend les mauvais murmures._

**XXXX**

Erus sentait quelque chose parcourir sa peau. Il attendait la dernière information, les derniers morceaux puis il irait accomplir la chose la plus risquée qu'il n'ait jamais faite. S'introduire à Hogwarts, jeter un sort sur un étudiant, attraper un traître et sauver la vie d'un homme. Tout ça en un jour.

Il était vraiment content que les cours soient presque terminés. Il avait passé tous les examens et attendait désormais les résultats, comme à Hogwarts, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Au contraire de ses amis, Erus n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Lorsque le jour arriva, il était plus que nerveux. Il se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude et s'habilla en silence. Vates observa le moindre de ses mouvements.

_« Maître ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Où vas-tu ? » _demanda le serpent.

_« Tu verras bientôt. » _Sur ces mots, il tendit un bras vers lui. Vates réduisit immédiatement sa taille et glissa le long du bras pour finalement s'installer sur ses épaules.

Il sortit de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les jumeaux et traversa les couloirs vides. Au moment où il atteignit la porte principale, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

« Professeur ? » s'étonna-t-il doucement en regardant Lamia. « Comment est-ce que vous … ? »

« Je peux sentir les Nécromanciens. Peu importe qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais réveillé à sept heures du matin. Où vas-tu ? »

« Je serai de retour avant minuit. » éluda Erus. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

« Normalement, les garçons de treize ans n'ont pas la moitié des problèmes que tu as. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un garçon de treize ans normal. » répliqua le brun. « Me laisserez-vous faire ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter, de toute manière, alors bonne chance. Ne te fais pas tuer. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux et sinon, ma mère aura ma peau. » Il frémit. « Papa dit que quand elle est énervée, elle est encore pire que le Lord Noir. »

Lamia le regarda partir et fit ensuite un drôle de signe. L'adolescent ne le remarqua pas. Lamia sourit tristement et dit :

« Je te souhaite bonne chance, enfant. »

**XXXX**

Draco dormait plutôt paisiblement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par une pichenette sur la joue. Il gémit, se tourna. Un petit coup dans les côtes fit glapir le blond qui se releva vite. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent des orbes émeraude.

Vates passa la tête hors de la robe d'Erus et fit un signe à Draco qu'il interpréta comme un salut. Le brun s'assit sur le lit du blond et quand Draco fixa son ami d'un air perdu, Ambre se remit sur ses pattes et commença à se frotter contre le visage d'Erus avec jovialité.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? » souffla le dernier des Malfoy

« Oh, je me suis débrouillé. Oui, moi aussi je suis très content de te voir, Ambre mais tu n'es pas obligée de me noyer en me léchant le visage. »

Draco observa son frère de sang tandis que le garçon tentait de repousser la panthère.

Vates sifflait, probablement d'amusement.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Erus tourna la tête pour voir Blaise cligner des yeux, perplexe, et répondit :

« Je me suis débrouillé. Maintenant, Draco, pourrais-tu faire en sorte que ton familier s'enlève de moi ? »

« Ambre, assise, ma belle. » La panthère s'exécuta à contre cœur.

« Est-ce aujourd'hui que tu vas exécuter tes plans ? »

« Ouaip. Est-ce que vous avez cours avec Londubat, aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous avons beaucoup de nos examens aujourd'hui mais nous avons nos examens de Potion avec les Gryffondors. »

« Génial. » s'extasia Erus en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Très bien, maintenant, debout et préparez-vous ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« Soyez maudit, toi et tes sautes d'humeurs. » marmonna Draco.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'enquit le brun alors que Blaise secouait simplement la tête et se levait.

« Un jour, tu ne veux pas te lever du lit et un autre, tu es frais comme un gardon à six heures du matin ! » se plaignit Draco.

« J'aime bien essayer différentes humeurs. De plus, je ne suis jamais fatigué durant l'année scolaire ! »

« Durant l'année scolaire, tu es un foutu enquiquineur tous les matins ! » marmotta le blond en se levant.

**XXXX**

Erus marchait aux côtés de Draco, s'étant apposé un Glamour sur lui-même pour donner l'impression aux autres d'être un simple Serpentard. Cynthia sautillait presque près d'eux, fredonnant une chanson. Elle marchait sur des nuages depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés et ils avaient réussi à lui extorquer que si elle paraissait aussi heureuse, c'était parce que le Détraqueur qu'elle aimait bien était resté dans son dortoir lors de la semaine passée.

Comment, par l'enfer, avait-il réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts, aucun des trois ne le savait mais aucun d'eux ne se plaignait. La fille sourit pendant tout le trajet pour aller en Potions.

Dès l'instant où ils rentrèrent en classe, les yeux de Severus fondirent sur Erus et s'ouvrirent grands. Erus lui fit un clin d'œil et se cacha dans l'ombre, toujours sous Glamour. Le maître des Potions reconnaissait toujours son Glamour, de toute façon et l'homme n'irait pas en parler à Voldemort, à moins qu'Erus lui dise qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à ce qu'il le fasse.

L'adolescent attendit dans les ténèbres que les Gryffondors arrivent et il ne fut pas déçu. Au moment-même où Neville Londubat passa la porte, Erus lança un sort qu'il avait soigneusement préparé en attendant son arrivée. L'effet n'était pas immédiat mais Erus vit les yeux du rouge et or se voiler légèrement. Il sut ainsi qu'il avait réussi. Lorsque le professeur ferma la porte, il était déjà loin.

**XXXX**

Il attendit dans une salle désaffectée, tournant et retournant son collier. L'amulette retombait lourdement sur sa poitrine, son poids étant réconfortant et le faisant se sentir en sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Erus fit volte-face. Londubat entra, tenant un rat dans des mains. Erus lui prit l'Animagus des mains, le déposa dans une cage incassable et jeta un sort d'Oubliettes à l'autre adolescent. Laissant l'adolescent au sol, Erus se faufila hors de la pièce, invisible. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

**XXXX**

Identifiant le rat comme étant Peter Pettigrow, Erus attacha la cage à un Portoloin et envoya ainsi le rat à Noir. Le vampire enfermerait l'homme et attendrait ensuite l'arrivée d'Erus, plus tard.

« Tu l'as eu ? »

Erus se tourna et regarda Draco en acquiesçant. Le blond lui fit alors un grand sourire et lui annonça :

« Cynthia arrive d'une minute à l'autre. Elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher un de ses amis. »

Erus était un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer un Détraqueur puisqu'il n'avait pas de moyen de défense pour se protéger contre, à part la fine brume qu'il obtenait en lançant le Patronus. Il espéra que Cynthia saurait le contrôler.

Une minute plus tard, la fille passa la tête dans la pièce. Elle entra et ferma la porte.

« Où est ton ami ? » s'étonna Erus.

« Juste ici. Il est assez spécial, tu sais. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » A cela, elle sourit et répondit :

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, il peut rétrécir. »

« Quoi ?! » crièrent les deux garçons. Elle pouffa de rire et se décala d'un pas sur le côté. Ils ne purent détacher leurs yeux du spectacle qui se présentait devant leurs yeux.

Derrière elle se trouvait une version miniature d'un Détraqueur, ses bras filiformes se refermant sur sa jambe dans une sorte d'étreinte.

« Tu sais, il est plutôt mignon. » rit doucement Erus.

« Encore mieux, vous ne serez pas affecté par lui, à moins qu'il ne veuille que vous le soyez. »

« Es-tu sûre qu'il est normal, pour un Détraqueur ? » s'enquit Erus, incrédule.

« Je suis convaincue qu'il ne l'est pas. » Elle se tourna pour voir la petite créature. « Allez, reprends ton apparence normal. Je veux qu'ils te voient. »

Le Détraqueur relâcha sa jambe et reprit son apparence dégingandée et intimidante. La créature pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle observa les deux garçons et quelque chose s'apparentant à un murmure rauque provint de lui. Le sourire d'Erus s'agrandit quand Cynthia répondit automatiquement avec ce même ton rauque, parlant au Détraqueur dans sa propre langue.

« Il voudrait juste vérifier que vous n'êtes pas dangereux pour moi. » les rassura Cynthia. « Il dit que ce serait dommage que vous le soyez parce qu'il vous aime bien. »

Le Détraqueur flotta jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta à quelques pouces du visage d'Erus. Là où, normalement, vous auriez dû revivre vos pires cauchemars, Erus ne sentit rien. Le visage, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était caché derrière une énorme capuche mais il avait le sentiment que la créature était simplement curieuse. Le Détraqueur tendit une main et toucha la joue de l'adolescent. Erus sursauta presque mais se détendit lorsque la main ne fit que le toucher, comme pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Le Détraqueur s'écarta après un petit moment et alla en faire de même avec Draco. Ambre grogna un peu, incertaine quant à la conduite à adopter, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui caresse la tête. La panthère se calma et laissa faire le Détraqueur.

« Il est plutôt gentil pour une créature d'une telle espèce. » constata Erus, ce que confirma Cynthia.

« Ouais. Quelques-uns sont comme lui mais ils ont peur des autres. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Ils disent que quelqu'un leur a parlé et qu'ils préfèrent cet homme à Fudge. Sais-tu de quoi ils parlent ? »

_Il travaille avec quelqu'un qui comprend les mauvais murmures._

Erus revit la phrase devant lui, l'écriture élégante de Noir dansant sous ses yeux. Auctrix travaillait avec un locuteur mais qui ? Ils n'étaient pas connus du monde, généralement. Alors, où est-ce que ce fou avait bien pu en dénicher un ? »

« Erus ? »

L'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude posa son regard sur elle et répondit :

« Oui … Je sais. »

« De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

« D'un locuteur. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui connaît le langage et qui est assez mauvais pour apprécier de laisser des Détraqueurs tuer des gens. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle faiblement.

« Ça va arriver ce soir. Ce soir, nous sommes ceux qui devront nous battre pour nos vies. »

**XXXX**

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre, parlant de tout et essayant d'éviter le sujet d'Auctrix. Erus se demanda s'il devait prévenir Lucius, pour qu'il vienne.

Non...

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le blond reste chez lui.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut passée, Erus regarda son frère et sa sœur de sang et leur proposa :

« On y va ? »

« Aucun de nous n'arrive à jeter un sort de Patronus. » souffla Cynthia.

« Voilà ce que je pense qu'il va se passer. » Erus prit une profonde inspiration. « Papa va envoyer Lucius à Fenrir pour que les deux attrapent Auctrix. Il se rendra compte trop tard de ce qu'il a fait et Lucius sera là. Quelque chose va arriver à Fenrir, qui le rendra incapable d'aider Lucius. Alors, l'homme sera seul et attaqué, peut-être par Auctrix pour que celui qui parle aux Détraqueurs puisse rassembler les Détraqueurs et qu'ils retirent son âme à Lucius. Veux-tu que cela arrive ? »

Les deux secouèrent leur tête. Draco avait les yeux grands écarquillés.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais envoyer Vates trouver Severus et il alertera les autres, ceux qui sont de notre côté. Pendant ce temps-là, nous irons à la Forêt Interdite et, avec un peu de chance, serons sauvés avant que les Détraqueurs aient pu nous faire quoi que ce soit. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête. Erus répéta leur geste et, d'un même accord, ils se levèrent. Il était temps de changer le futur.

**XXXX**

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt quelque quinze minutes plus tard et Cynthia observa les alentours. Le Détraqueur commença à produire un étrange son geignard et se rapprocha des humains.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » interrogea Erus.

« Il peut les sentir. Les mauvais. Ils sont dans la forêt. »

« Ils ont dû être appelés ! » siffla Erus. « Allez, allons-y. Sortez vos baguettes et courez quand je vous le dirai. »

Cynthia et Draco suivirent immédiatement ses ordres et Ambre se rapprocha de son maître, ses yeux dorés observant avec méfiance les environs. Erus aurait aimé avoir Vates avec lui mais le serpent avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

**XXXX**

Severus cligna des yeux à la vue du serpent. Remus suivit le regard du maître des potions pour voir ce que l'homme trouvait si fascinant et cligna à son tour des yeux quand il vit Vates. Minerva et Poppy, ne le voyant pas, froncèrent les sourcils. Severus se baissa et prit le Basilic dans ses bras. La serpent siffla et secoua la tête pour faire remarquer à l'homme en noir le message qui était attaché à son cou. Severus prit la missive et la lut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands à la lecture de chaque mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Remus.

« Erus, Cynthia et Draco sont en chemin pour affronter à Auctrix ! » siffla-t-il à ses trois camarades. « Le message dit que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils meurent. »

Cela dit, les quatre commencèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie sans qu'on les remarque.

**XXXX**

Erus sentit le frisson avant même d'avoir les créatures en visuel. Les Détraqueurs étaient rassemblés dans une prairie et deux hommes se tenaient devant eux. Un d'eux étaient Auctrix émacié et grand, avec des yeux fous et des cheveux sales. L'autre portait de jolis vêtements et semblait ne pas apprécier l'échappé de prison.

« Es-tu sûr que Lucius Malfoy va venir ici ? » demanda celui qui parlait aux Détraqueurs à l'autre homme.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria Auctrix. « Ce loup-garou me surveillait depuis quelque temps et je sais que ce vieil homme qu'est Voldemort ne me laisserait pas courir librement si je menaçais un de ses suiveurs. »

« Pourquoi l'enfant, toutefois ? » s'enquit l'homme. « Pourquoi tuer le gamin Malfoy ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il l'entendit pour la première fois. Erus se sentit un peu mal de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant mais ne releva pas ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable.

« Parce que ça fera encore plus mal à Lucius. » s'expliqua Auctrix d'une voix mielleuse. « Un gars que je connaissais, Rulein, a tenté de faire ça à Voldemort. »

« Voldemort a un enfant ? »

« Pas connu en dehors de la section des Mangemorts, mais ouais. Bien que le gamin n'ait pas tué Rulein, il lui fit un sacré combat. Et la rumeur veut qu'il ait tué un homme, l'année dernière, quand il avait douze ans. »

« Punaise ! »

Erus ferma les yeux. Ils devaient d'abord s'occuper du locuteur, alors seulement auraient-ils un peu plus de chance. Il les ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois, ses yeux émeraude se mêlant de rouge. Il regarda ses amis. Ils hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils étaient aussi prêts que possible.

Erus lança le premier sort. Cynthia suivit immédiatement le mouvement et Draco fut le dernier à lancer le sien. Ambre rugit et le Détraqueur laissa échapper un cri qui fit même frémir l'homme qui parlait aux Détraqueurs. Erus jura lorsque son sort manqua l'homme et se prépara à en envoyer un autre.

« Subitus Excessum ! ( N/T : Mort Subite) » cria-t-il et cette fois-ci, son sort toucha son destinataire. L'homme tomba au sol, mort, faisant ainsi pencher un peu plus la balance de leur côté. Pas de beaucoup mais c'était tout de même déjà ça. « Cynthia, vas-y ! »

Elle commença à parler rapidement d'une voix rauque et presque aiguë. Les mots, si les sons qu'elle produisait pouvaient être nommés ainsi, s'échappaient de sa bouche avec grâce et quelques Détraqueurs l'écoutèrent. Ils disparurent lentement pendant qu'Erus et Draco la protégeaient d'un Auctrix enragé. Mais certains des Détraqueurs n'étaient pas en mesure de résister au bon repas que feraient les âmes heureuses de deux garçons en pleine santé.

Un Patronus les fit hurler et s'écarter d'eux. Lucius arriva dans la prairie et vint se tenir devant les trois enfants. Le Détraqueur de Cynthia regarda avec curiosité le Patronus, ne semblant pas affecté par ce dernier. L'homme blond leva sa baguette en direction d'Auctrix et dit d'un ton d'avertissement :

« N'ose même pas essayer. »

L'homme fou regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver quelque chose avec quoi attaquer. Sa baguette était bien sagement scotchée à son torse mais cela lui prendrait trop de temps pour la récupérer.

Lucius fut distrait par le retour des Détraqueurs. Il dirigea sa baguette vers eux, donnant ainsi le temps à Auctrix se sortir sa baguette. Les trois enfants n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Le sort que l'homme lança était d'un jaune éclatant et il atteignit Lucius en pleine poitrine.

L'homme fut projeté en arrière et finit au sol. Auctrix commença à rire comme un fou mais Erus le pétrifia.

Les trois coururent vers l'homme tombé et Draco le prit dans ses bras, hurlant son nom.

Les yeux de Lucius étaient ouverts mais légèrement voilés et Erus craignit le pire. Et puis, ils arrivèrent. Il se retourna pour voir les Détraqueurs arriver de toute part et flotter vers eux. Cynthia commença à psalmodier dans leur langue une nouvelle fois mais ceux-ci étaient les mauvais, ils voulaient faire du mal.

Le Détraqueur derrière la fille produisit à nouveau son cri geignard, ses mains filiformes agrippant fermement les épaules de Cynthia.

Erus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il entendit Draco crier et Cynthia tenter de retenir ses larmes. Ils allaient tous mourir, maintenant. Ils allaient tous mourir à moins que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, d'un rouge sang. Des flashs de souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Le visage souriant de son père, Bellatrix lui apprenant à tenir une baguette, Lucius lui apprenant sa première Rune Ancienne, Nagini caressant doucement se cheveux et chantant à sa façon jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi, le large sourire de Draco lors de son cinquième anniversaire lorsqu'il battit presque tout le monde aux échecs, sa première rencontre avec Cynthia quand son nom était encore Hermione … Tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, se transformant en quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Tant d'émotions poussées à ne former plus qu'une, il n'arrivait pas décrire ce qu'il se passait.

Mais le sentiment avait quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux.

Il se sentit déborder de pouvoir et il leva se baguette vers les Détraqueurs. Il avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il prononça les mots :

« Expecto Patronum. »

**XXXX**

Les quatre adultes s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la prairie, fixant des yeux la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils furent incapables de parler, en premier lieu.

Des cadavres de Détraqueurs amoncelaient l'endroit. Un homme mort, un autre inconscient. Un grognement leur fit relever la tête vers un côté de la prairie. Lucius s'assit, une main sur la poitrine. Draco sanglotant sur son épaule, Cynthia pleurant de soulagement.

Erus se tenait debout et regardait l'anéantissement. Il tourna sa tête en leur direction et ils furent tous frappés par ses yeux.

Les yeux de Voldemort.

Ils étaient exactement de la même couleur rouge et cela rendait son visage ensorcelant.

Severus fit un pas incertain vers lui et Vates se laissa littéralement tomber au sol pour aller rejoindre son maître. L'adolescent cligna des yeux et le rouge de ses yeux s'estompa un peu avant de complètement disparaître. L'émeraude habituelle de ses pupilles revenait. Le garçon, souriant maintenant de toutes ses dents, s'agenouilla pour saluer son familier. Poppy revint finalement à ses sens et s'en fut voir l'homme blessé.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle à Lucius, retirant la main de l'homme de son propre torse.

« Oui. Le sort qu'il m'a jeté était douloureux mais pas dangereux. Je connais ce sort je n'y étais simplement pas préparé. Qui a tué les Détraqueurs ? »

« Erus s'en est chargé. » répondit calmement Cynthia en séchant ses larmes. Son Détraqueur avait une fois de plus reprit sa taille miniature et se trouvait sur ses genoux. « Il a réussi à lancer un Patronus ! Je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était mais ça les a tous anéanti ! »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à voir ce que c'était ? » s'enquit Severus, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« C'était juste une lumière aveuglante et brillante. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais je me suis sentie tellement heureuse quand la lumière m'a atteinte. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait aller mal dans ce monde. Je sais qu'un Patronus est basé sur un souvenir heureux mais c'était plus concentré que de la simple joie. Je … Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »

« Tous les moments heureux de ma vie. » intervint Erus et tous le regardèrent. Il caressait doucement la tête de Vates, ne les regardant pas. « Tous les moments, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ont fondu en seul sentiment. C'est impossible à décrire, Cynthia, même si tu es la personne la plus intelligente au monde. J'avais un problème avec le Patronus, maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Je me concentrais sur un seul souvenir. Cela a parfaitement bien marché quand j'ai repensé à tous mes souvenirs. »

Ils le fixèrent des yeux. Il leur offrit un petit sourire. Soudain, ils entendirent un grognement et virent Auctrix bouger. Lucius se leva et agrippa fermement sa baguette.

« Il est à moi. » gronda-t-il et les autres ne firent rien pour le contredire.

**XXXX**

Lamia leva les yeux de sa chaise quand la porte principale s'ouvrit. Il regarda l'heure. Minuit moins dix. Il reposa son regard sur la porte. Erus lui fit un grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Je vous avais dit que j'y arriverai. »

**XXXX**

Verdict ? Please, ne soyez pas trop méchant, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, en ce moment …

RAR aux anonymes : Merci à vous pour vos petits mots tout sympatoches :D

**adenoide **: Ah ah, ben maintenant, je crois que tu sais qui voulais du mal à notre Blondie adoré :) Bisous :D

**Tsubaki **: Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu :) Des bisous, tu vas en avoir dans les chapitres qui suivent celui-là, je te le promets ) … Hum, je suis morte de rire à l'image d'un Voldy mode papa poule qui bug devant son fils devenu grand, en train d'embrasser une autre personne xDD Merci pour m'y avoir fait pensé Bisous et à bientôt :DD

**cathy** : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre ait été à ton goût … même si je n'en suis pas l'auteur xD Alors, tu ne veux pas de réponses quant à celui avec qui va finir notre cher Erus ? Bon ben je dirais rien alors :) Et oui, elle arrivera vite ( vous saurez dans le chapitre suivant :D ) Bisous et à bientôt )

**Wolve louve** : … Et oui, c'est une bonne réponse, bravo xDDD Joliment trouvé :)

**a****nkana87** : Salut Je suis contente que tu aimes la fic :D Merci pour ta review :)


	29. Colère, Paix et Amour

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Salut vous tous :D Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien malgré le stress du BAC de français qui s'insinue peu à peu en moi … que voulez-vous, je suis une stressée de la vie xD Bon, assez parlé de moi ! Punaise les gens, 17 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous me gâtez ! Je vous adore :DD

Désolée pour le délai de deux semaines mais les révisions prennent du temps … enfin bon, dans ce chapitre, un peu de violence et une petite surprise ! Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-Cinq : Colère, Paix et Amour**

Erus savait qu'une fois que son père apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé, il allait lui passer un savon.

Et Voldemort ne déçut pas son fils.

XXXX

Erus sentit le collier chauffer et déglutit péniblement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était allé à Hogwarts. Quelqu'un avait dû le dire à l'homme. Il était heureux qu'Abel et Cain aient décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque quelques minutes auparavant. En espérant sincèrement qu'aucun des deux ne déciderait de revenir avant un moment. S'ils le faisaient, il était sûr qu'ils passeraient leur temps à lui rappeler cette humiliation. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain puis posa un sort de silence, juste au cas où. Il sortit ensuite le miroir, prit une grande respiration et l'élargit.

« ERUS ! PAR L'ENFER, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TETE ?! »

La voix de Voldemort le fit grimacer et il se laissa tomber au sol. L'homme était plus pâle que d'habitude à cause de la fureur, il attendait apparemment une réponse. Erus ne put rien sortir de mieux que :

« J'ai juste … Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Lucius. »

« Et tu t'es rendu là-bas alors que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?! » cria le Lord. « Tu es suicidaire, ou quoi ?! »

« Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! » se défendit Erus. « Si je n'y étais pas allé, Lucius aurait été tué ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à quelqu'un ?! » cria Voldemort au miroir.

« Je devais le faire ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout faire tout seul ?! »

Le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressemblait en rien au ton de ses colères passées et Erus secoua ses longs cheveux pour qu'ils tombent devant son visage qu'ainsi son père ne voit pas ses yeux. Ils débordaient de larmes malgré le fait qu'il tente de les ravaler.

Il était effrayé maintenant.

Effrayé par le ton, effrayé par la fureur qui transparaissait dans les yeux rouges, effrayé de son propre père.

« Erus ? » dit le Lord Noir quand les épaules de son fils commencèrent à trembler. « Erus ?! »

L'adolescent secoua la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il ravala ses sanglots et il essaya plusieurs fois de parler mais ne réussit pas immédiatement à cause des larmes.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. » finit-il par réussir à souffler d'une voix brisée avant de fermer le miroir sans attendre de réponse. Ce dernier tomba au sol tandis qu'il ramenait ses jambes contre lui, ses propres bras autour de son torse. Ses sanglots se répercutèrent dans tout son corps et résonnèrent dans la pièce, sans parvenir, malgré tout, à effacer le son de la voix terrible de son père.

Il ne remarqua pas avoir laissé tomber son sort de silence. Il ne remarqua pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir par la magie. Il ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras l'entoure pour le consoler. Il leva les yeux, surpris, et vit Cain lui souriant doucement, un Cain qui resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur Erus. Une des mains de l'adolescent se posa sur la tête d'Erus.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude posa son front sur l'épaule de Cain et il ferma ses yeux fatigués.

XXXX

Sirius et Bellatrix cherchaient dans la foule d'enfants le fils du Lord. Quand ils le virent, ils furent surpris.

Erus marchait le dos courbé et avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux. Il parla à ses amis pendant quelques instants, leur donnant à chacun un bout de parchemin. Ils le rangèrent tous bien proprement dans leurs affaires et ils se firent leurs adieux. Erus se tourna et eut les deux en visuel. Il marcha jusqu'à eux, sa valise se trouvant dans sa poche et Vates sur ses épaules.

« On y va ? » leur proposa-t-il. Bellatrix acquiesça et répondit :

« Nous allons tout d'abord à la maison et de là, nous nous rendrons par le Réseau de Cheminées au manoir de ton père. »

Erus hocha la tête, ne semblant pas particulièrement heureux. Seul lui savait pourquoi. Sa dispute avec son père était loin d'être terminée et il était sûr de fondre en larme lorsque celle-ci reprendrait. Il avait déjà dépassé les bornes auparavant mais là, il s'était exposé au danger en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait su ce qui allait se passer pendant près d'un an et s'était quand même présenté au-devant de gros problèmes.

En sachant très bien qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Son père devait être très en colère contre lui...

XXXX

Voldemort lança un sort de Coupe sur un Auror, du sang aspergeant ses robes et son visage sans émotion. Le cri de l'homme résonna dans ses oreilles mais cela ne l'affecta en rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrêta pas son massacre il continua à trancher toutes les personnes qui se dressaient devant lui. Sa frustration était toujours forte et sa patience inexistante. Les Mangemorts se débrouillaient pour ne pas se trouver trop près de leur maître, sachant très bien qu'ils ne seraient pas épargnés s'ils croisaient son chemin.

Pendant que Voldemort marchait dans le sang de ses victimes et zigzaguait entre les membres découpés, il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son fils, des fois. Pourquoi Erus insistait pour risquer sa vie comme il le faisait encore et encore. Voldemort gronda sourdement et d'un brusque mouvement de la baguette, la nuque d'un homme se brisa violemment, la peau déchirée, les muscles arrachés faisant gicler le sang.

Normalement, Voldemort aurait apprécié une telle scène mais il sentit simplement la colère monter encore un peu plus en lui.

Ce gosse avait eu le toupet de l'envoyer balader et puis de l'ignorer pendant des jours ! Ce n'était pas souvent que le Lord Noir était en colère contre son fils mais cette fois-ci, sa colère atteignait des sommets jusqu'à maintenant inconnus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait se calmer avant que l'adolescent ne retourne en Angleterre. Sinon, il serait capable de faire quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas corriger après que sa colère soit retombée et qu'il regretterait toute sa pitoyable vie, s'il le faisait.

Comme tuer son propre fils.

XXXX

Erus sortit de la cheminée et atterrit dans le salon puis regarda autour de lui. La signature magique de son père n'était pas présente sur les terres du Manoir, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d' Erus. Toutefois, il ne s'en plaignit. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux à la simple idée de la confrontation qui allait suivre leurs retrouvailles. Il voulait retarder ce moment autant que possible. Il se maudit pour sa propre faiblesse et voulut aller se réfugier dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible. Fabella entra en trombe dans la pièce pour le saluer. Erus lui dit bonjour et lorsque Bellatrix et Sirius sortirent de la cheminée, il disparut de leur vue et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec maître Erus ? » s'inquiéta Fabella en se tordant les mains tout en regardant Bellatrix.

« Juste quelques petites choses sur lesquelles son père et lui doivent travailler. Ça va aller bien pour lui. Maintenant, voudrais-tu préparer le dîner pour nous, s'il te plaît ? Je suis sûre que le Lord aura faim quand il rentrera. »

Fabella fit la révérence et s'échappa pour aller faire le dîner. Sirius regarda sa cousine et lui demanda :

« Tu penses que Severus est chez lui ? »

« Peut-être. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Essaye de le contacter. »

« Peux pas si il y a quelqu'un avec lui. » argumenta Sirius. Bellatrix le regarda comme s'il était complètement idiot. Il ne sembla pas comprendre. Elle frappa alors fortement la tête de l'homme et annonça :

« Utilise un Glamour, crétin ! »

XXXX

Voldemort revint chez lui une heure plus tard et fut accueilli par Bellatrix et Sirius qui n'avait pas réussi à contacter son amant. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de le fixer des yeux avec horreur – oui, même Bellatrix le regarda avec horreur.

L'homme était couvert des pieds à la tête de sang. Même ses cheveux étaient aplatis par le sang. Il enleva une de ses robes et la laissa tomber à terre, où elle atterrit avec un petit bruit mouillé. Même ses robes intérieures étaient recouvertes de sang. Il se débarrassa avec impatience de ses bottes rouges et immédiatement, Fabella apparut et rassembla ses affaires. Elle retira des bottes quelque chose qui ressemblait horriblement à de la cervelle d'humain.

Bellatrix et Sirius déglutirent avec peine.

« Fabella a fait couler un bain pour le maître. » dit timidement l'elfe en regardant son maître, les robes et les bottes dans les bras. Voldemort sembla se détendre un peu et acquiesça. Il se tourna vers les deux et leur demanda impatiemment :

« Où est Erus ? »

« Dans sa chambre, maître. » répondit à leur place Fabella. « Fabella lui a demandé s'il voulait manger mais maître Erus a dit non. »

Voldemort leva les yeux sur les escaliers et commença monter les étages. Trois paires d'yeux l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

XXXX

Le Lord Noir toqua à la porte et entendit son fils bouger dans son lit.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda doucement l'homme. Il n'était plus aussi en colère qu'avant – grâce à l'exercice qu'il avait pratiqué plus tôt. Maintenant, il voulait entendre la version d'Erus de l'histoire pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

« Oui. » répondit faiblement Erus.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte.

Erus était assis sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et l'homme se sentit soudainement honteux d'avoir fait pleurer son fils et, pire encore, de lui avoir fait peur. Par conséquent, il resta à une distance respectable de son enfant et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, pas très loin de l'endroit où se reposait Vates. Le serpent avait apparemment décidé de ne prendre aucun parti et de les laisser régler tous deux leurs histoires. Bien plus facile pour lui que pour Erus et Voldemort.

Le Lord avait enlevé la majeure partie du sang qui l'avait maculé peu de temps auparavant mais Erus pouvait toujours la sentir, cette odeur de rouille qu'il connaissait si bien. D'une certaine manière, l'odeur était réconfortante, laissant savoir à Erus qu'il s'agissait bien de son père.

Cela rendit la confrontation soudain moins effrayante pour l'adolescent.

« Raconte-moi. » dit soudain Voldemort, ses doigts pianotant sur le bureau. Il eut d'un coup envie d'avoir un prisonnier à torturer, de sentir la familière sensation de sa baguette dans sa main. Mais il ne la sortit pas pour sécuriser un peu son enfant. Il continua : « raconte-moi tout. Je ne suis pas fou de rage contre toi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as agis comme tu l'as fait. »

Le garçon leva les yeux sur son père. L'homme attendit patiemment, ne semblant pas en colère envers son fils. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de l'effet que ses confidences pourraient avoir. Il prit une grande respiration et raconta tout à son paternel.

XXXX

Le Lord regarda son fils après qu'il eut fini. Erus avait obstinément posé son regard sur le sol et refusait de le lever. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Voldemort se releva. L'homme se rassit à côté de lui et le prit contre lui sans rien dire. Les barrières d'Erus tinrent quelques instants avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

Voldemort tint son fils sanglotant dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Erus agrippa les robes toujours légèrement ensanglantés et il se sentit retourner en l'enfance.

_Voldemort souleva le petit garçon et le tint contre lui tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Erus, trois ans, se mit à pleurer un peu plus encore et agrippa les robes poisseuses de sang de son père de ses mains. Voldemort porta son fils dans sa chambre et le laissa pleurer tout contre lui._

_Lorsque les sanglots d'Erus se transformèrent en petits hoquets, Voldemort s'assit sur une chaise près du lit d'Erus et tint son fils contre lui tout en faisant disparaître le sang qui avait taché les vêtements de son enfant._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le Lord._

_« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. » Erus tourna ses yeux rouges vers son père._

_Voldemort posa son fils dans son lit et s'assit près de lui. Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil et le Lord Noir lui sourit pour le rassurer._

_« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ton rêve, ça n'arrivera pas ici. » lui dit-il._

_« Des méchantes personnes faisaient du mal à Bella » pleurnicha Erus. « Elle était toute pleine de sang. »_

_« Je peux t'assurer que Bellatrix va bien. Rendors-toi, tu la verras demain. »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_Erus faisait confiance à son père et s'endormit._

Voldemort caressa les cheveux de son fils tandis qu'Erus se calmait lentement. L'adolescent se sentait un peu honteux de lui-même. Il aurait bientôt quatorze ans et il pleurait comme un bébé ! Mais l'homme ne le jugea pas, il continua à caresser les cheveux d'Erus et de le tenir tout contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment une des personnes les plus têtues que j'ai rencontré. » dit finalement Voldemort, faisant sourire son enfant. « Encore pire que ta mère et moi. »

« Je devais le faire. » souffla Erus. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lucius mourir. »

« Je comprends mais la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu prépares. Laisse-moi faire partie de tes plans pour que je puisse décider ce qu'il est bon ou non de faire. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

XXXX

Lorsque les deux arrivèrent au réfectoire, Bellatrix et Sirius étaient plutôt nerveux. Voldemort avait pris un bain et portait maintenant une robe bleue mais était toujours pieds-nus. Erus était habillé d'une simple chemise verte et d'un pantalon noir et tous deux allaient manifestement bien puisqu'ils discutaient du Patronus qu'Erus avait fait.

« Tout s'est arrangé ? » les questionna Sirius.

« Ouaip. » Erus s'assit à table. « Quand est-ce que Draco et Cynthia reviennent de l'école ? »

« Demain. » répondit son père. Ils viendront dîner chez nous. »

« Génial. » L'adolescent sourit. « Peut-être que je pourrais aller sur le quai pour les attendre. Je pourrais aller voir tous les autres. »

« On pourrait faire ça. » dit le Lord.

Tandis que le père et le fils continuaient de discuter, Erus décrivant à Voldemort la tête qu'avait fait Invisus lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du Patronus qu'il avait créé, Bellatrix et Sirius se détendirent et attaquèrent eux aussi leur repas.

XXXX

Erus s'appuya contre un mur, son père près de lui et les Malfoy de l'autre côté. Cygnirius et Anastasia étaient un peu en retard mais ils arriveraient malgré tout avant que le train n'arrive.

L'adolescent observa les familles sur le quai. Il repéra deux têtes rousses et en conclut qu'il s'agissait des parents Weasley. Il détourna le regard.

« Désolée, nous sommes en retard. » s'écria Anastasia avec sa verve habituelle. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Pour une fois, elle portait autre chose que du rouge. Elle avait sur elle une robe violette foncée et une fine robe noire par-dessus. Cygnirius apparut derrière elle, tout de noir vêtu.

« Tout va bien, le train n'est pas encore là. » les rassura Narcissa après les avoir salué.

« Oh, c'est bon, alors. » dit joyeusement la femme. Elles commencèrent à discuter.

Cygnirius salua les trois autres et ils attendirent en silence que le train arrive en gare.

Une fois qu'il fut là, Erus se poussa du mur et essaya d'apercevoir quelques visages familiers à travers les fenêtres. Il n'eut pas cette chance, il allait devoir les rechercher.

Tandis que les étudiants sortaient, il se rapprocha. Le premier de ses amis qu'il aperçut fut Marcus Flint, qui, s'il se rappelait bien, devait avoir fini sa scolarité cette année. Le jeune homme sembla surpris de le voir là mais le salua néanmoins et ils discutèrent un peu avant que le père de Marcus n'arrive et qu'ils doivent partir. Erus promit de lui écrire et regarda son ami partir. Il se tourna ensuite et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Erus ! »

Il glapit lorsque quelqu'un le souleva de terre et le fit tourner.

« Miles ! » cria-t-il. « Arrête ça ! »

L'autre adolescent rigola seulement mais ne le lâcha pas avant un moment. Kyle arriva peu après mais dut vite partir, sa famille étant pressée. Quant à lui, Miles resta.

« Et tes parents ? » l'interrogea Erus.

Miles dit avec un sourire : « Oh, ils sont en retard. Ont tendance à l'être très souvent ».

Eddie, Marcus et Damon se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux deux garçons et inclurent Erus dans un câlin collectif. Ils commencèrent tous à parler en même temps et Erus dut les calmer plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il passa les cinq minutes suivantes à leur parler brièvement de Santuario et des professeurs.

« Erus ! »

Les trois Serdaigles s'écartèrent vivement et laissèrent ainsi Cynthia se jeter sur Erus qui tomba à terre, Cynthia toujours accrochée à lui. Draco arriva peu après et se jeta sur lui à son tour.

Ambre tournait autour d'eux dans une sorte de danse. Le spectacle qu'ils offraient était plutôt hilarant. La mère d'Eddie arriva et eut presque à le tirer pour qu'il la suive, ils devaient aller voir quelqu'un. Eddie fit promettre à Erus de lui écrire. Les autres partirent bientôt quand leurs parents se montrèrent. Ambre s'était un peu calmée et remuait maintenant la queue tout en ayant posé ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Draco, se tenant par conséquent à la verticale. Le blond déclara qu'elle avait tendance à souvent faire ça parce qu'elle aimait être sur deux pattes.

« Venez-vous avec nous au Manoir maintenant ou nous rejoindrez-vous plus tard ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons nous joindre maintenant à vous, à moins que Draco ou Cynthia ne veuillent d'abord rentrer chez eux. »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. » affirma Draco.

« Moi non plus. » dit Cynthia. « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous montrer. Surtout à vous deux, Anastasia et Cygnirius. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? » envoya avec suspicion Cygnirius.

« Je ne peux pas le dire ici. » répondit-elle. Erus et Draco avaient une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête...

XXXX

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Riddle, les deux Bellum se tournèrent vers leur fille adoptive et la regardèrent. Elle leur sourit et retira quelque chose de ses robes intérieures.

« Le voilà. » dit-elle en ouvrant la main. Des bouts de tissus voletèrent tandis que le Détraqueur reprenait sa taille normale. Les adultes ne purent détacher leurs yeux de la créature qui les regardait, elle aussi, d'un air un peu timide. Il vint d'ailleurs se placer derrière Cynthia et Anastasia retrouva sa voix :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est mon familier. » déclara la fille. « Je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver son nom puisqu'il ne veut pas me le dire alors je l'appelle Curiosus. »

« Curiosus ? » demanda Cygnirius.

« Il a la mauvaise habitude de s'attirer des ennuis à cause de sa curiosité. » admit-elle. « Mais il est gentil. »

Le Détraqueur reprit sa taille miniature et se mit à flotter, vérifiant que chaque personne présente ne voulait pas de mal à sa … maîtresse.

Ils mangèrent lentement le dîner, discutant les uns avec les autres. Erus, toutefois, resta plutôt silencieux. Il devait se rendre au manoir de Blanc et de Noir pour récupérer le traître. Il voulait donner Pettigrow soit à son père soit aux Lestrange. Ils détestaient tous le traître.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait dire aux Lestrange de venir au Manoir quand ils auraient du temps de libre et qu'il le leur donnerait, pour qu'ils s'amusent avec lui.

« Erus ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux sur Cynthia qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. » Il se gratta la tête.

« Désolé. »

Elle ne le crut pas vraiment mais le laissa en paix puisque Curiosus laissa échapper quelque chose s'apparentant à un glapissement, obligeant sa maîtresse à s'assurer que la créature n'avait rien de mal.

XXXX

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

« Où vas-tu ? »

Erus regarda son père et lui dit :

« Chez Noir. »

« A-t-il une vrai maison ? » questionna son père en descendant les marches des escaliers. Erus se trouvait actuellement dans le hall d'entrée et attendait le vampire.

« Oui, en Russie. Avec son frère. »

« N'était-ce pas son frère qui était dans le coma ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

Voldemort sembla perplexe et Erus poussa un soupir.

« Pendant un week-end, je suis allé chez Noir, en Russie et J'ai réveillé son frère. »

« Quoi ?! »

J'ai réveillé le frère de Noir. » Le Lord soupira, acceptant sa défaite. « Eh, au moins, je t'en ai parlé ! »

« Un petit miracle. Pourquoi vas-tu chez Noir ? »

« Surprise. Retourne à ta paperasse. »

« J'ai pas envie … »

Erus poussa son père à remonter les escaliers.

L'homme marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec 'cette foutue paperasse' et 'un feu par accident'.

« Ça ne marchera pas. » cria Erus derrière lui. « Prépare un raid, ça te rend heureux, à chaque fois ! »

« Seulement si je peux me joindre à mes Mangemorts ! » lui cria en retour son père. « C'est ennuyeux de s'asseoir dans un bureau pendant toute la journée ! »

« Alors, tu devrais commencer à faire de l'exercice. » dit Erus.

Voldemort regarda son fils et pencha ensuite la tête. Puis son visage s'illumina et un sourire mauvais se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne idée. » lança-t-il à son fils avant de se ruer dans les étages. Erus jura qu'il avait entendu un gloussement et grogna.

« Génial, maintenant, il va être tout fou pendant les trois prochains jours … »

XXXX

**N/T : Bon, alors, je dois vous dire que ce qui suit est déplacé d'après mon humble avis, puisque j'estime qu'Erus est encore trop jeune … c'est le seul bémol que j'ai trouvé à cette histoire … Maintenant, c'est à vous d'en juger. Ah, sachez que c'est avec lui qu'Erus finira. 'Fin bref, bonne lecture :D**

Erus étudia le rat sans vraiment lui porter de l'intérêt. L'Animagus tentait de s'échapper de sa cage et Erus demanda :

« Il ne sera pas capable de sortir ? »

« Nan. » répondit Noir. « Cette cage a été fabriquée pour empêcher l'évasion de sorciers tels que ton père. Je l'ai simplement rétréci. »

« Les sorts sont restés en place ? »

« Oui, j'ai testé. »

« Cool. Où se trouve ton frère ? »

« Blanc ? Dehors. Il préfère l'air extérieur à l'air intérieur. »

« Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. » déclara Erus. « Il fait bon, ici. »

« Maintenant, dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi avant que ton père ne s'inquiète. »

« Pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non … je … Juste … »

Il ne put finir la phrase. Erus pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda plus attentivement le vampire. Il vit ainsi le faible rougissement de ses joues et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » marmonna le vampire. « Rentre simplement chez toi. »

L'adolescent se rapprocha de lui et avant que Noir ait eu le temps de se reculer, Erus avait posé un chaste baiser sur la joue du leader des vampires. Erus se lécha ensuite les lèvres et dit :

« Ta joue est sucrée, tu sais. »

Noir le fixa des yeux et l'adolescent lui donna un autre baiser sur la joue.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda la vampire aux cheveux blancs, interloqué.

« Parce que je le voulais. » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Pas assez satisfaisant. » répondit Noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être satisfaisant, alors ? » Il jouait l'innocent.

Noir le rapprocha de lui sans dire un mot et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Noir sourit un peu, détacha ses mains de la taille de l'adolescent et Erus en fit de même de son côté. Il observa le vampire pendant un long moment et dit enfin :

« Je pense que je reviendrai pour en avoir plus. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

**N/T : Voilà, maintenant vous savez de qui il s'agit … j'espère que ça vous ne gêne pas trop. Au pire, faîtes comme moi, imaginez qu'il est légèrement plus âgé ;)**

XXXX

« Papa ? »

Voldemort leva les yeux de son énorme tas de paperasses et rencontra les yeux de son fils. Le garçon souriait innocemment, rendant l'homme suspicieux.

« Oui ? » répondit-il néanmoins.

« Tu veux une pause ? »

Le Lord battit des paupières. Alors …

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Merlin, dis-moi que tu es là pour m'en donner une. » plaida Voldemort.

« En effet, c'est le cas. Viens. »

L'homme quitta joyeusement sa paperasse, tirant la langue à la pile de parchemins et suivit son fils. Erus leva les yeux au ciel avant de le mener des donjons à la salle des meetings. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix levèrent les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda avec curiosité la sorcière à l'adolescent.

« Attendez simplement quelques secondes. » dit Erus. Il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait avec lui et en sortit une petite cage avec dedans, un rat. Les quatre adultes fixèrent des yeux la cage.

« Hein ? » dirent-ils simultanément. Erus leur fit un grand sourire et posa son regard sur le rat terrifié. Sa voix se fit mielleuse.

« Il me semble que vous avez deux trois trucs à régler avec ce gars-là, tous les quatre. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Rabastan.

« Oui. Puis-je vous présenter Peter Pettigrow en personne … euh, sous sa forme de rat. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se tintèrent de nombreuses émotions, la dominante étant la haine. Erus posa la cage à terre.

« Si vous voulez savoir où il était, vous n'avez qu'à me demander plus tard, mais pour le moment, amusez-vous bien. »

L'envie de faire souffrir, assombrissant leurs regards, fit reculer le rat de terreur.

XXXX

Stella regarda autour d'elle en sortant de l'âtre et pénétrant dans le salon d'Erus. L'adolescent la laissa explorer avant de s'adresser à elle :

« Ravi de te revoir. »

La fille hocha la tête et se mit à jouer avec ses mains.

« Nerveuse ? »

« Plutôt terrifiée. » marmonna Stella.

« Est-ce que ta mère t'a fait devenir bleue, à nouveau ? » s'informa-t-il tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour attendre Noir.

« Pas bleue mais rouge … deux fois. Tante s'est enfuie, mère me l'a fait tester. Elle était vraiment contente aujourd'hui et voulait que je teste sa nouvelle invention. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Cette fois-ci, je me suis enfuie. Tante doit être en train de passer du bon temps, maintenant. »

Erus rit doucement et Stella lui fit un sourire. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'ils n'entendent la porte s'ouvrir. Noir apparut, habillé tout en blanc.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » leur demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. » répondit Erus en se levant avec grâce. Stella suivit le mouvement. « Stella, voici Noir. Noir, voilà mon amie Stella. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » dit Noir, lui prenant la main pour y appliquer un doux baiser dessus. Elle se tourna vers Erus, perplexe. Erus haussa les épaules.

« Il fait cela à beaucoup de monde. »

XXXX

Stella ouvrit les yeux après la sorte de transplanage qu'avait fait Noir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall d'entrée encore plus grand que celui d'Hogwarts, ses murs blancs, le sol noir et une cage d'escalier. Des portes qui menaient à d'autres pièces éclairaient les murs. Certaines s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir des visages qui s'illuminèrent quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait. Une femme vint à eux, souriante et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Noir ! Ce sont les amis dont vous nous avez parlé ? »

« Voici Erus Riddle. » dit Noir et l'adolescent inclina la tête devant la femme. « Et cette fille est Stella Mosowitz. »

Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent grands à l'entente du nom de famille de Stella. Elle la détailla un peu avant de se retourner vers le leader des vampires :

« Et la raison de votre visite ? »

« Je suis venu ici pour trouver Lord Mosowitz, s'il est là, tout du moins. » dit Noir. Stella déglutit et Erus prit sa main pour la rassurer.

« Lord Mosowitz ne va pas bien depuis des années. Depuis qu'il est revenu des attaques des humains, il ne parle presque plus. »

« Les attaques des humains ? » Le regard du vampire aux cheveux blancs se durcit. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? »

« Il était honteux du fait qu'il n'ait pas été capable de leur résister. » souffla la femme. « Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter qu'il aime une humaine et qu'il ait un enfant avec elle. »

« Dis-nous en plus. » lui demanda Noir tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

La femme regarda une nouvelle Stella avant de prendre la parole avec un sourire :

« Si cette enfant est sa fille, Lord Mosowitz sera ravi. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'enquit Stella. La vampire la regarda doucement et lui sourit :

« On lui a dit que vous aviez été tué et que sa femme le détestait. Ce fut ce qui déclencha sa dépression. Il arrêta de manger et vagabonda dans les couloirs pendant des journées entières comme un fantôme. Il ne parlait jamais et n'eut pas assez de force pour retourner voir sa femme et essayer de s'expliquer. Les sorts que lui ont infligés les humains n'ont pas encore guéri, non plus. »

« Quels genres de sorts ? Je connais de bons guérisseurs, des guérisseurs humains, qui ne refusent pas de traiter un vampire. »

« C'était de la Magie Noire. Un des sorts fait en sorte que sa peau brûle à chaque fois qu'il s'expose au soleil. Lord Mosowitz pouvait supporter le soleil avant que le sort ne soit lancé. Il adorait même prendre des bains de soleil. Mais maintenant … il déteste tout ce qui est en rapport avec la lumière. Un autre sort avait pour but qu'il attaque sa famille par une soif de sang. Il a pratiquement mordu sa femme, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. »

«C'est pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ? » demanda Noir tandis que Stella inclinait la tête.

« Oui. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. « Il n'a pas passé cette porte depuis des jours et il ne réagit pas bien envers les visiteurs. »

Elle toqua doucement à la porte et annonça :

« Lors Mosowitz, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se répéta et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle avança d'un pas et tenta de percer les ténèbres qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Mon Lord ? »

« Quoi ? » une voix rauque mais grave leur parvint. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lenis, je ne souhaite voir personne. »

Stella fit un pas en avant et essaya de voir la pièce. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit :

« Est-ce que le nom de votre femme est Bellus ? »

Erus, Noir et Lenis reculèrent et Stella sourit doucement à son ami avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » demanda doucement la voix rauque. Un léger bruit dans un coin appris à Stella que le vampire était assis sur une chaise ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

« Ma mère … son nom est Bellus. » dit lentement Stella. « Elle ne connaissait pas le vrai prénom de son mari mais elle a adopté son nom de famille. C'est le mien aussi. Mosowitz. Je ne sais rien à propos de mon père je ne savais même pas qu'il nous avait quittés. Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre lui parce que mère ne l'était pas. Je savais qu'un jour je le trouverai et qu'à ce moment-là, je lui montrerai ce que j'étais devenue. »

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre et l'homme se leva de sa chaise. Des yeux bleus s'illuminèrent dans l'obscurité et Stella se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme.

« Stella ? » demanda la voix faiblement. Elle essaya de sourire de façon rassurante, tout en répondant :

« Oui, je suis Stella … père. »

XXXX

Noir jouait avec les longs cheveux d'Erus pendant que ce dernier sirotait tranquillement son thé. Lenis levait de temps à autre les yeux de son livre, apparemment inquiète. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle connaissait Noir depuis longtemps et ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi avec personne. Le vampire semblait fasciné par le jeune adolescent et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Lorsque le vampire aux cheveux blancs releva la tête d'Erus pour l'embrasser doucement, les yeux de Lenis s'écarquillèrent. Elle cacha vivement derrière son livre la gêne et la surprise de voir une telle scène

« Mon Lord, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un amant ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix un peu aiguë. Noir rigola et répondit :

« Erus n'est pas mon amant. Nous sommes simplement des amis. Enfin, un peu plus que des amis ... Bon, disons des amis avec bénéfices. »

« Pour le moment. » Erus se lécha les lèvres. « Papa te tuerait s'il savait ça. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais. Il est vraiment terrifiant quand il est contrarié. »

« Noir, il n'est pas le Lord Noir des humains pour rien. »

Les yeux de Lenis s'ouvrirent un peu plus et elle fixa des yeux le garçon. Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres était ce garçon aux cheveux longs ?!

Cette journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

XXXX

Lenis décida d'aller parler à des amis à elle et sortit de la pièce. Mais une fois en dehors, les deux l'entendirent crier :

« Lord Mosowitz ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et coururent voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un vampire avec les mêmes cheveux que Stella, seulement plus courts et ondulés, et des yeux bleus clairs et la peau blanche regardait Lenis et répondit :

« Oui, ma chère ? »

« Comment … pourquoi … QUOI ?! » sortit la femme.

Stella les regarda et leur dit :

« Père a soudainement voulu entendre ce que tu avais à proposer sur ses guérisseurs, Noir. Il m'a littéralement tiré hors de la chambre. »

« Il est bon de te revoir sur pieds à nouveau. » s'exclama Noir. « Bien sûr, nous allons en parler. Je peux les emmener ici, maintenant, si tu le souhaites. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, qu'il en soit ainsi. » s'écria Lord Mosowitz, sa voix non plus rauque mais seulement grave. Ses pas étaient légers tandis qu'il descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier, une expression rêveuse plaquée sur le visage.

« J'ai l'impression de redevenir jeune ! »

Erus vit son visage et rigola. Stella et son père le regardèrent, tous deux arborant la même face.

« Eh bien, désormais, je sais d'où Stella tient son expression rêveuse. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Mosowitz. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider mon amie à vous retrouver. »

L'adolescent s'inclina devant le vampire et Stella se demanda où il avait bien pu apprendre à communiquer ainsi avec les vampires, dire ce qu'il fallait.

« Oh, tu es celui qui l'a aidé. » dit le vampire, agitant sa main pour faire comprendre à Erus qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'incliner devant lui. « Je ne saurais jamais trop te remercier et je t'en prie, pas de 'Lord' avec moi Tu peux m'appeler Berum puisqu'il s'agit de mon prénom. Un titre tel que Lord est insignifiant à mes yeux. »

Le vampire semblait plein d'énergie mais son corps était marqué par des années de privation. La fatigue se fit rapidement sentir. Il n'avait plus autant bougé depuis des années et par conséquent, ses os et ses jointures s'étaient raidies.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Je suis devenu un cadavre vivant. » s'exprima Berum avec tristesse, observant une de ses longues et fines mains aux ongles trop longs. « Je ne peux pas retourner voir Bellus en ressemblant à cela. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas. » l'assura Noir. « Des guérisseurs vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu auras repris ton ancienne apparence. »

XXXX

Stella fut obligée de quitter son père mais il promit de venir dès l'instant où il serait guéri. Il lui fit aussi promettre de ne pas en parler à sa mère : il voulait lui faire la surprise de sa venue.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au Manoir Riddle, Stella étouffa Erus dans une étreinte de fer. Il hoqueta, à la recherche d'air.

« Peux pas respirer ! »

Elle le relâcha un peu et dit :

« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

« J'ai simplement demandé à Noir s'il pouvait rechercher ton père, c'est tout. Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait. »

Stella se tourna et fit subir la même étreinte à Noir. Elle s'écarta ensuite et lui sourit de toutes ses dents en s'exclamant :

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête que va faire maman ! »

XXXX

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Anastasia à Voldemort.

L'homme leva les yeux et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Erus, Cynthia et Draco étaient assis en tailleur, formant un petit cercle et se tenant les mains. Leurs yeux étaient fermés.

« Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de leur lien de frère et sœur de sang. » répondit le Lord à la sorcière.

Pendant ce temps, les trois enfants s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans leur méditation. Et lorsque Cynthia ouvrit les yeux, force était de constater qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à l'extérieur du manoir.

A la place, elle était désormais dans une grande pièce ronde avec ses deux frères en face d'elle. Ils ouvrirent tous deux leurs yeux et semblèrent surpris en observant le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Je souhaiterais qu'il y ait un peu de lumière. » marmonna-t-elle et, à leur surprise, la lumière du soleil parvint jusqu'à eux. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un grand ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux.

« Je souhaiterais que nous trouvions près d'un lac. » tenta Erus et, immédiatement, la pièce se changea en plage et un lac apparut un peu plus loin. Il regarda autour de lui et s'écria : « Cool ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquirent simultanément Cynthia et Draco.

« Nous sommes à l'intérieur de nos esprits. Sûrement connectés par notre sang. Et nous contrôlons nos esprits, bien évidemment. Peu importe ce que l'on demandera, ça se réalisera ici. »

« Et de la nourriture ? » demanda Draco. Un instant après, la nourriture apparut devant lui. « Trop classe ! »

Les deux autres se rapprochèrent du blond pour manger avec lui avant de reprendre leur discussion.

XXXX

Erus détailla l'endroit et soupira. Il détestait réellement le Quidditch. Voldemort pouffa de rire en voyant l'expression qu'il arborait.

« Tu as bien dit que cela ne te gênerait pas vraiment. » lui rappela-t-il.

« J'imagine que je voulais rendre Draco heureux, pour une fois. » rétorqua Erus en s'asseyant aux côtés de son paternel. « Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai dit oui pour aller voir un match de Quidditch. »

« Oh, mais c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« Depuis quand aimes-tu ce sport ? »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas. Simplement, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. »

« Quand n'est-il pas en train de parler de Quidditch ? »

« Quand il est trop occupé à rouler des pelles à son cher Severus. » répondit Voldemort avant de retourner à la lecture de sa Gazette du Sorcier.

« Pas faux. » marmonna Erus.

Draco arriva et s'assit.

« Oh, pourquoi ce jour ne passe-t-il pas plus vite ? » pleurnicha l'adolescent.

« Ne me le demande pas. » Erus tira un livre de son sac.

« Encore un nouveau livre ? »

« Je suis plus intéressé par la lecture que par les matchs, tu le sais bien, Blondie. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Cynthia arriva à son tour et s'installa près du brune.

« Sur quoi porte le livre ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Sur les Nécromanciens. Où sont tous les autres ? »

« Quelqu'un voulait parler à père, quelqu'un voulait parler à Cygnirius, des personnes parlaient déjà à mère et à Anastasia. » l'informa Draco. « Bref, c'était tellement ennuyant qu'on est parti. »

Voldemort se sentait exclu mais décida de ne pas abandonner le petit endroit sympa. Il fallait se lever et aller parler à des personnes envers qui il éprouvait plutôt des pulsions meurtrières qu'amicales.

XXXX

« Ah, Lucius ! C'est tellement gentil de te joindre à nous ! Tes amis sont là aussi bien, très bien ! »

Les Wesaley, Dean, Seamus et Neville se retournèrent à la voix de Fudge et fixèrent ceux qui se trouvaient devant eux. Les Malfoy étaient les premiers puis venaient les Bellum. Pour finir, suivaient les deux Riddle. Ron foudroya du regard Erus mais celui-ci avait toujours son nez plongé dans son bouquin et ignorait ce qui se passait autour lui. Les quatre Gryffondors furent cependant impressionnés de le voir éviter un coup involontaire de la part d'Anastasia, de s'asseoir puis d'entamer la discussion avec son père et Cygnirius, tout cela sans lever les yeux du texte.

Draco s'assit de façon à ce qu'Erus soit partiellement caché à leurs yeux. Cynthia s'installa de l'autre côté du brun et leur lança un regard venimeux. Les jumeaux eurent beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux, Ginny s'esclaffait de temps à autre et Bill regardait le ciel, ignorant tout le reste.

Autrement, il aurait agi comme sa petit sœur et ses deux frères.

Erus ne remarqua même pas quand le match commença. Et quand il se termina.

XXXX

« Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais tout manqué ! »

Erus regarda avec innocence Draco, qui enragea encore un peu plus à la vue de son expression.

« Et ne me regarde pas ! Vous m'énervez, toi et tes foutus bouquins durant les matchs de Quidditch ! »

Erus haussa les épaules et dit :

« J'étais là. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

« Toi, mon cher ami, la seule personne au monde qui puisse ignorer un match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme. » lui dit Erus avec un sourire.

XXXX

Erus fut réveillé par un cri et s'assit dans son lit. Draco ouvrit les yeux et marmonna avec sommeil :

« Père a parlé de quelque chose en rapport avec la Lumière. »

Erus laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et murmura :

« Ce qui veut dire que nous devons aussi sortir. Dans le cas contraire, le camp de la Lumière aura des doutes ... »

Le blond grogna en réalisant que c'était vrai. Les deux se relevèrent et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la tente, Voldemort se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

« Bien, vous avez compris. Prenez Cynthia et allez vous réfugier dans la forêt qui se trouve pas loin d'ici. Nous n'irons pas là-bas. »

Erus hocha la tête, patient. Elle apparut un peu plus tard, baillant, ses cheveux emmêlés. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les bois, Cynthia ayant crocheté un des bras des deux garçons. Voldemort secoua la tête et mit sa célèbre capuche de Lord Noir avant de se mettre en marche, souriant déjà à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

XXXX

« Génial, voilà les gamins des ténèbres. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent la clique de Weasley. Erus afficha une expression ennuyé et dit :

« Oh, nous sommes entrés chez les crétins. Et si on allait autre part ? »

« Je te suis. » lui sourit Cynthia.

Draco ne dit rien. A la place, il attrapa ses deux amis et les mena loin des quatre.

« Espèce de monstres ! » hurla Ron.

Erus sortit immédiatement sa baguette de sa poche mais Cynthia l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ron sourit en voyant cela mais fut perplexe lorsque la fille s'avança d'un pas. Elle le regarda, leva son bras droit et lui mit un coup de poing. Puis elle cria :

« Curiosus ! »

Le Détraqueur arriva dans l'instant et ouvrit grand la bouche, la température baissant de quelques dégrés. Les quatre tentèrent de fuir mais la créature les arrêta de ses mains à l'apparence pourrie. Erus les regarda et dit :

« Cynthia, arrête-le maintenant. »

Avec réticence, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Erus, sans baguette et sans dire un mot, les ficela et les plaça un bâillon sur leur bouche. Il regarda la fille et dit :

« Fais en sorte que Curiosus reprenne sa taille miniature. Des gens de la Lumière arrivent. »

Curiosus réduisit sa taille. Cynthia se sentait un peu honteuse de sa décision hâtive de l'utiliser. Erus se mit à genoux devant les quatre et tendit une main. Sa main commença à doucement rougeoyer. Sa voix se fit grave lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

« Memoria Amoveo. » (N/T : Veut dire Mémoire Retirée)

La lumière rouge couvrit les Gryffondors et lorsqu'il retira sa main, ils étaient inconscients. Il se leva et fit disparaître toute trace de sa magie.

« Quel sort était-ce ? » demanda Draco. « Je n'avais jamais vu personne l'utiliser. »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre sur les sorts de vampires. Il n'a plus été utilisé depuis des centaines d'années parce que demande beaucoup d'énergie. C'est de la Magie Sombre. »

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux enfants réalisèrent que leur ami était devenu bien plus puissant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

**XXXX**

Alors, verdict ? Please, ne soyez pas trop méchant…

Réponses aux RARs : Merci à vous tous pour vos magnifiques reviews :DD Elles m'emplissent de joie, je vous assure !

**Tsubaki :** Vrai, notre petit Erus est trop fort ! Mais même temps, c'est Erus, quoi ! xD Non réellement, l'auteur l'a gâté … le seul truc qu'il fait qu'il n'est pas complètement inhumain, c'est le fait qu'il est quand même assez fragile émotionnellement parlant, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais je ne trouve pas qu'il s'agisse d'un défaut, je crois même que cela prouve que malgré sa puissance, ce n'est pas Mary Sue version masculin. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à dans deux semaines :D Bisous.

**a****nkana87 :** Je suis réellement heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant :D, c'est vraiment un plaisir de continuer la traduction quand je reçois des reviews toutes mimis comme les tiennes ) Alors merci beaucoup à toi. Moi aussi j'aime bien la scène avec Voldychou en pyjama se baladant dans les couloirs de Santuario, les cheveux en bataille et tout xD C'est une scène que j'ai pas mal apprécié :) Bisous et à dans deux semaines :D


	30. Début de la Quatrième Année

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Hello hello :) Allez, première partie du Bac terminée ! Plus que le Bac de sciences et l'oral. Mais bon, vu que les épreuves sont proches,** je répondrai aux reviews vendredi** ... désolée, je ne me sens vraiment pas de le faire aujourd'hui ... c'était éreintant xD Allez bisous et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews adorables. Zoubi, zoubi :)

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-Six : Début de la Quatrième Année**

Voldemort observa l'endroit brûlé autour de lui avec un petit soupir. Il se gratta la tête puis se tourna vers Bellatrix. Elle vit son regard et acquiesça, sachant ce qu'il voulait. Elle se retourna tandis que les sorciers de la Lumière se rapprochaient et cria :

« Dispersez-vous ! »

Tout les Mangemorts firent volte-face, la regardant, puis disparurent. Voldemort commença peu à peu à disparaître lui aussi, sa capuche empêchant à son visage d'être dévoiler à un Dumbledore enragé.

« Voldemort ! » hurla ce dernier.

Le Lord Noir lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant et dit :

« Salut, vieil homme. »

**XXXX**

Erus regarda autour d'eux et soupira. Ils étaient entourés de sorciers de la Lumière, les quatre Gryffondors allongés à quelques pas d'eux. Dumbledore s'avança et demanda :

« Que leur as-tu fait ? »

« Rien. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ils étaient déjà comme ça. »

« Ne me mens pas, jeune homme ! » hurla son ancien directeur.

« Je ne mens pas. » répondit froidement l'adolescent, faisant reculer quelques uns du camp ennemi. « Si vous voulez bien nous excusez maintenant, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous retrouvions nos parents. »

« Vous n'irez nul part avant dévoir été proprement questionné ! »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

La nouvelle voix les fit tous se retourner. Cynthia écarquilla les yeux en voyant s'avancer Cygnirius qui détaillait l'assemblée de sorciers de la Lumière avec un regard glacial. Dumbledore le reconnut et l'apostropha :

« Et que voulez-vous ? »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas approcher de ma nièce. Cynthia, Draco, Erus, venez maintenant. »

Les trois enfants se ruèrent vers lui immédiatement puisqu'ils avaient reconnu son ton sérieux.

« Cette fille devrait retourner chez ses gardiens ! » cria Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, devines quoi, vieux crétin, je _suis _son gardien. » s'exclama Cygnirius avec un sourire hautain. « Et je ne conseille vraiment pas de t'approcher à nouveau de ces enfants. Tu demanderais à être tuer après toutes les tortures que l'on te ferait subir. »

L'homme se tourna et les trois adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas, sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas rester. Dumbledore les fixa tout d'abord de choc puis son visage devint blanc de furie. Toutefois, lorsqu'il fut assez calme pour reprendre sa couverture bienveillante, les quatres avaient déjà disparu.

XXXX

Voldemort bâilla tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Manoir Riddle. Erus se frotta les yeux et dit :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait un raid, là-bas ? Maintenant, je suis mort de fatigue. »

« C'est toi qui a dit que je devrais faire un peu d'exercice. » rétorqua le Lord.

« Pas quand tu es censé dormir ! »

**XXXX**

« Mon père te tuerait s'il voyait ceci. »

Noir posa son regard sur Erus et laissa sa tête se reposer sur la poitrine de l'adolescent.

« Je ne crois pas. » dit le vampire, inhalant l'odeur agréable d'Erus avec un sourire rêveur. « Je peux courir plus vite que lui. »

« Tu devras courir jusqu'au bout du monde s'il te fait la chasse. » rigola Erus, passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs de Noir.

Ils étaient allongés sur un divan dans le Manoir en France de Noir, ayant laissé Blanc en Russie avec quelques uns de ses vieux amis. La fin de juillet s'approchait et bientôt, ce serait le quatorzième anniversaire d'Erus.

Noir se mit sur ses coudes et embrassa doucement l'adolescent. Erus déplaça ses doigts pour les poser sur le dos du leader des vampires et se détentit. Ce serait peut-être un peu la panique lorsque Voldemort découvrirait cela mais pour le moment, ils avaient l'impression d'être au paradis.

XXXX

**31 juillet**

**Manoir Riddle**

Erus se réveilla au petit 'pop' qu'il entendit. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Fabella qui le regardait également.

« Le jeune maître a fait la grasse matinée. » dit-il calmement. « Il est maintenant dix heures et le maître veut que son fils se joigne à lui pour le petit déjeuner. Est-ce que le jeune maître est prêt ? »

« Je le serai dans quelques minutes. » répondit Erus en bâillant. Il s'assit et Fabella hocha la tête avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. L'adolescent ses leva du lit et alla chercher quelques vêtements.

XXXX

« Je pensais que tu ne te joindrais pas à moi. »

Erus regard son père et répondit avec irritation :

« Je dormais. »

« Si je dois souffrir, mon fils doit souffrir avec moi. Maintenant, viens manger ton petit déjeuner avec moi. »

Erus leva les yeux aux ciel mais s'assit malgré tout.

« Lucius, Narcissa et Draco arriveront dans peu de temps. » Cela fit lever les yeux à Erus. « Cynthia, sa tante et son oncle se joindront à nous après le déjeuner. »

« Et Sev ? »

« Il viendra au dîner parce que Poppy et lui sont en train de refaire les stocks de potion. » l'informa Voldemort. « Remus et Minerva ont envoyé une lettre pour dire qu'ils ne pourront pas venir. Minerva doit être présente lors du dîner de ce soir à Hogwarts et Remus doit jouer le rôle du loup-garou aigri. »

L'homme lui indiqua une lettre qu'Erus prit, secouant sa tête d'amusement au commentaire de son père. Il la lut et sourit un peu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que Voldemort avait posé un paquet sur la table et qu'il observait maintenant son fils.

« Pour moi ? » demanda Erus.

Le Lord acquieça. Erus prit le cadeau et s'arrêta pour manger un peu puisque Fabella les observait d'un regard perçant. Elle hocha la tête quand elle fut satisfaite de la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée et retourna en cuisine. Il ouvrit son paquet et en retira deux bracelets.

« Ils sont magnifiques. » souffla-t-il d'admiration tout en les tournant dans ses mains. Ils étaient fait d'argent et des obsidiennes polies étaient incrustées dessus.

« Ce ne sont pas que des simples bracelets. » déclara Voldemort en sirotant son thé. Son fils leva les yeux sur lui et il continua : « Appelons-les … des bracelets prometteurs. »

« Prometteurs ? »

« Un pour toi et un pour la personne que tu aimes. » explicita son paternel. Erus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis la referma. Voldemort se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement. « N'essaye pas de me tromper, Erus. Noir n'est venu ici qu'une seule fois depuis le début des vacances mais j'ai quand même pu remarqué le lien que vous avez déjà créé. »

Erus sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Son père n'était pas en colère ?

« Pourquoi serai-je en colère ? » damanda le Lord, ayant vu les pensées de son fils puisqu'il avait laissé tombé ses barrières mentales de suprise. « Mais faire la chasse à Noir … Je pourrais peut-être faire ça, ne serait-ce que pour l'effrayer. »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun problème avec le fait que nous soyons ensemble ? »

« Je n'en ai pas tant qu'il n'essaye pas de faire quoi que ce soit de bizarre. S'il le fait, il souffrira, sois en certain. »

Erus déglutit péniblement et dit :

« Je lui dirai. »

« Bien. Maintenant, mange avant que Fabella ne commence à te nourrir elle-même. Elle veut qu'il ne reste plus rien dans nos assiettes. »

« Papa, je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout ça … »

« Fais disparaître quelques trucs pendant qu'elle regarde ailleurs et fais comme si tu ne pouvais plus avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. » suggéra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ce serait de la triche. »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine puis se pencha pour chuchoter :

« Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peux pas lui faire de mal. De plus, as-tu vraiment envie d'être malade toute la journée ? Pas même un géant pourrait finir tout ça. »

**XXXX**

Erus fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de Draco pénétrer dans le manoir mais supposa qu'il la ressentait grâce à leur lien de sang. Néanmoins, il se leva avec un énorme sourire pour aller saluer son ami.

Il eut droit à une grande étreinte et Draco lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Narcissa et Lucius les saluèrent chaleureusement avant de lui tendre une petite pile de cadeaux. Ambre posa ses pattes sur les épaules d'Erus et se mit à lécher son visage. Vates bougea un peu avant de descendre d'Erus et de se diriger vers Voldemort. Celui-ci rigola doucement mais laissa le Basilic s'enrouler autour de son bras Nagini siffla un peu de là où elle se trouvait, c'est à dire sur les épaules de son maître mais Vates ne s'en soucia pas.

Sirius et Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange se joignirent bientôt à eux pendant qu'Erus ouvrait ses présents. Il reçut quelques livres sur la Nécromancie avancée de la part des Malfoy et de Sirius, un livre sur comment créer des sorts des jumeaux Weasley, un livre de Stella pour inventer les potions et un holster à baguette d'Abel et Cain. Tandis qu'il ouvrait le paquet des jumeaux Bellow, une chouette arriva dans la pièce et se posa devant lui. Un petit paquet était attaché à sa patte. Erus prit le paquet et l'oiseau s'en alla. Erus la regarda partir puis son attention retourna sur le présent. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et révéla une boîte à musique avec une note. Il la prit et la lut.

_Joyeux anniversaire Erus. Nous espérons que cela te parviendra. Si tu te demandes, nous avons fait cette boîte et la mélodie est une vieille chanson que notre tante nous a appris. Elle-même l'avait apprise par sa grand-mère. Nous espérons qu'elle te conviendra._

_Dimitriv et Nikolaj_

Erus prit la boîte dans les mains et l'ouvrit. La boîte était magnifiquement faite d'argent et d'une sorte de matériel noir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un miroir puis la mélodie débuta. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'écouta, n'étant pas conscient du fait que tout le monde s'étaient arrêtés de parler et avaient tourné la tête vers lui. Il posa sa tête sur la main et ferma les yeux. Cette musique était vraiment belle et envoûtante.

Voldemort observa avec attention son fils puis scruta ensuite la boîte. De qui provenait-elle ?

Après un petit moment, Erus sortit de ses pensées et ferma le couvercle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua être observer par tout le monde.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Ça venait de qui ? » demanda Draco.

« De deux de mes amis qui vivent en Russie. »

« De Russie ? D'où viennent tous tes amis ? »

« De plein d'endroits différents, j'imagine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas dans des écoles de leurs pays. »

L'arrivée des Bellum les interrompit et ils se ruèrent vers eux pour leur dire bonjour. Erus se fit câliner par tous les membres de la famille avant que Cynthia et Draco ne s'asseyent à ses côtés. Curiosus salua timidement Erus avant de battre en retraite derrière Cynthia.

« Jolie boîte à musique. » déclara Cynthia en la détaillant. « De qui est-elle ? »

« De deux amis en Russie. »

« Cool ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu d'autre ? »

Les trois enfants ignorèrent les adultes qui discutaient autour d'eux. Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut proche, Severus apparut dans la cheminée. Erus étreignit avec force son parrain puis le laissa s'approcher de Sirius. Les deux avaient surpassé leur embaras et personne ne les remarqua vraiment lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Erus les regarda et voulut soudain que Noir soit là. Le sentiment était étrange pour lui puisqu'il n'avait jamais autant souhaité avoir un autre homme près de lui. Il décida d'ignorer le sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine et se reconcentra sur ses deux amis.

Voldemort l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il vit le regard qu'eut Erus et soupira. Il n'aimait pas que son fils grandisse si vite, qu'il ait un amant bien plus âgé que lui qui venait d'avoir quatorze ans mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était tombé amoureux de Lily lorsqu'elle avait le même âge qu'Erus et il n'avait pas été si jeune que ça lorsque ça s'était produit.

Il se leva de sa chaise, promettant de revenir au plus tôt et partit trouvé un endroit où il pourrait parler à un certain vampire en privé.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point d'entrer dans le réfectoire pour le dîner, le Lord Noir retint Erus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? »

« Va dans mon bureau. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille seul ? »

« Oui. Si tu rates le repas, Fabella te l'amenera. »

Puis l'homme entra dans le refectoire, laissant son fils perplexe derrière lui. Cependant, Erus reprit vite contrôle de lui-même et marcha jusqu'au bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Puis s'arrêta de choc.

« Noir ?! »

Le vampire se tourna et regarda l'adolescent.

« Euh … salut ? » tenta le vampire, se grattant la tête. « Ton père m'a appelé … et apparemment, il sait pour nous. »

« Oui. Il m'a donné des bracelets prometteurs, un pour moi, un pour toi. »

Erus ferma la porte et ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment. Puis Noir se rapprocha de lui et dit :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé … que quelqu'un puisse me manquer autant, même si je parle avec cette personne tous les jours. »

Il souleva le menton d'Erus avec un doigt et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. L'adolescent enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire et oublia promptement tout ce qui ne concernait pas Noir.

**XXXX**

« Ça chatouille. » murmura Erus en observant Noir à travers ses paupières pratiquement fermées.

Le vampire vit ce qui l'embêtait et retira ses cheveux du visage du brun.

« Désolé. » dit-il avant de rapprocher l'adolescent un peu plus contre lui. « Tu as raté le dîner. »

« En effet. »

« Tes amis se demandent probablement où tu te trouves. »

« Peut-être. Mais je leur expliquerai plus tard. »

Le vampire acquiesça d'entourer Erus de ses bras. Ils étaient dans le lit d'Erus, ayant parlé de ci et ça, mais avant, Noir avait eu à mettre le bracelet. Maintenant, il le regardait avec attention et dit :

« Tu commences à acquérir un certain amont de bijoux de la part de ta famille et tes amis. »

« Probablement. Ils veulent tous dirent quelque chose. »

Noir se releva sur ses coudes et déclara :

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais pour l'avoir, tu dois fermer les yeux. »

Erus haussa un sourcil et s'exécuta. Il se sentit tourner et Noir dégagea sa nuque de ses cheveux.

« Noir ? » Il se sentait un peu nerveux, ainsi exposé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va seulement piquer un peu. »

Erus réalisa ce que le vampire allait faire et tenta de se détendre. Toutefois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque Noir plongea ses dents dans son cou et il sentit la chaleur monter en lui tandis que le vampire suçait un peu. Il bougea sa main pour qu'elle vienne se poser dans les cheveux de Noir et il haleta légèrement en sentant le sang être aspiré hors de lui.

Le vampire se recula peu après et retourna l'adolescent hébété. Erus sentait ses yeux se fermer mais Noir le secoua gentiment qu'il reste éveillé.

« Pas encore. » susurra Noir, ses lèvres rouges du sang d'Erus. « Tiens, prends une gorgée. »

Du sang chaud goûta sur les lèvres du garçon et les lécha avec application. Le goût était bouleversant mais tellement additif. Il sentit le poignet du vampire se poser contre sa bouche et il laissa le sang de l'immortel couler dans sa bouche avant d'avaler. Après un petit moment, Noir retira son bras et Erus se détendit dans le lit.

« Dors. » chuchota le vampire contre son sourcil. « Je serai là lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla et ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Noir bougea un peu à ses côtés mais ne s'éveilla pas. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de l'adolescent et cela prit un moment à Erus pour qu'il arrive à sortir de l'étreinte. Une fois libéré du vampire, il se leva du lit et s'étira. Il posa une main sur son cou mais ne sentit pas les les blessures qu'avait causé la morsure de Noir. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, ses pas se faisant légers pour ne pas réveiller le vampire.

Quand il en sortit, son père ouvrit la porte. Erus lui sourit et alla à la porte. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour laisser le vampire dormir.

« Tu as raté le dîner et Fabella était vraiment inquiète puisque tu ne demandais pas à ce qu'on t'amène ton repas. » dit l'homme.

« Je me suis endormi. Mais je meurs de faim, maintenant. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Voldemort en faisant se lever la tête de son fils.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« A-t-il fait quelques chose ? »

« Rien de spécial. » mentit Erus. Il ne souhaitait pas dire à son père que le vampire l'avait mordu et l'avait ensuite laissé boire son sang. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le sang de Noir lui avait fait donc il allait attendre et voir.

**XXXX**

Il eut sa réponse quelques jours plus tard. Il était seul dans le manoir, Draco s'occupant chez lui et Cynthia étant en voyage avec ses parents adoptifs. Voldemort, lui, était sorti à cause d'un raid. Sirius était avec Severus, les Malfoy ( oui, même Narcissa ) et les Lestrange accompagnaient son père. Donc il était seul. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Il était actuellement assis dans le salon, lisant un livre en silence. Soudain, un petit tremblement traversa le manoir et Erus se redressa dans son siège. Ceci n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, que se passait-il ?

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un petit groupe de personnes de la Lumière. Comment avaient-ils pénétré les terres ?

Le manoir complet tremblait maintenant violemment et il eut tous juste le temps de se tourner pour voir une étagère de livres lui tomber dessus. Il s'écroula et sentit quelque chose craquer en lui. Son cri fut étouffé par sa main et l'adolescent tenta de rester aussi immobile que possible. Il sentit une douleur virulente à chaque fois qu'il essaya de bouger les jambes et abandonna bientôt. Il entendit les personnes se rapprocher et un homme dire :

« Tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

« Sûrement que non. » répondit une femme. « Mais détruisons ce manoir avant d'appeler Dumbledore. »

Oh, non, ils n'allaient pas appeler Dumbledore ! L'adolescent ignora la douleur et souleva l'étagère. Normalement, il aurait été dans l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose comme cela mais là, il la dégagea comme si elle pesait autant qu'une plume. La souffrance qu'il ressentit en faisant ce geste, cependant, manqua de le faire hurler. Il s'était brisé la hanche gauche. Malgré cela, il se leva lentement mais sûrement, souffrant énormément. Mais la douleur s'en fut bientôt tandis qu'il sentait une chaleur étrange se répandre dans la zone endommagée. Il pensa immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe mais ne marqua pas de pause. Il sortit sa baguette et se fit un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, sans utiliser sa baguette et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui pour le fixer.

« Un enfant ? » cria quelqu'un.

Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et lança un sort non verbal; une substance noire s'échappa du bout. Elle se rapprocha des intrus et les entoura pendant qu'Erus prenait une grande respiration.

« Madames et messieurs. » dit-il et ils se tournèrent vers lui en réalisant que seul lui pouvait les libérer. Il serra les dents pour bloquer la douleur et continua : « Vous venez de commettre une grosse erreur. »

Il fit un cercle avec sa baguette et dit calmement :

« Multi Subitus Excessum. » ( N/T : Veut dire Plusieurs Morts Subites )

**XXXX**

Quand les Mangemorts et leur lord revirent du raid, ils virent dans quel état se trouvait le manoir et restèrent immobile quelques instants. Puis Voldemort se reprit et courut vers la maison, criant le prénom de son fils. Bientôt, ils suivirent leur leader.

Voldemort regarda autour de lui dans le hall d'entrée mais n'entendit rien.

« Erus ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit et il se rua vers le salon. Quand il vit son fils, il s'arrêta, choqué.

Erus était assis ou plutôt affalé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Dehors se trouvaient dix cadavres mais il ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Il vit du sang autour de son enfant et fonça le rejoindre. Erus leva les yeux, le visage cireux et croassa :

« Je ne crois pas les avoir tous eu. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » le rassura Voldemort. Il se tourna, regard Rodolphus et rugit : « Chaque survivant de la Lumière qui se trouvait ici, trouve-les et amène les aux donjons ! »

« Oui, mon Lord. » s'écria le Mangemort avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour mieux observer les alentours.

« Où es-tu blessé ? » demanda doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ça se répare tout seul. Ma hanche … Je dois juste m'allonger. »

L'homme amena doucement son fils à prendre une position allongée puis se tourna vers ses Mangemorts restants et s'exclama :

« Allez voir quels sont les dommages du manoir ! »

Ils s'inclinèrent rapidement et se dispersèrent. Erus resta là, allongé et pantelant à cause de la douleur, son père ne pouvant rien faire. Il en eut finalement assez et demanda :

« Est-ce que ta hanche est sérieusement touchée ? »

« Ecrasée, je pense. » répondit après un petit moment Erus. « Elle se répare toute seule, toutefois. »

« Se répare toute seule ? » s'enquit Voldemort tandis qu'il touchait la hanche de son enfant avec beaucoup de précaution.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit … » L'adolescent ferma les yeux quelques instants. « Noir m'a mordu. »

« Il a fait quoi ?! »

« Il m'a mordu. » répéta le garçon en regardant son père. « Et puis il m'a donné un peu de son sang. Ça veut dire que … Je guéris un peu comme les vampires. »

« C'est bon. » gronda Voldemort. « Il est mort ! »

« Papa, non ! » Il se débrouilla pour se relever et arrêta l'homme. Le Lord Noir se laissa retomber à ses côtés quand Erus hoqueta à cause de la douleur et l'aida à se rallonger en douceur. « Papa, ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait vidé de mon sang. Il en a seulement pris un peu et m'a donné que quelques gorgées du sien. C'était son cadeau. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cadeau, aspirer le sang de quelqu'un ?! »

« Papa, je peux te broyer la main si je le veux. Regarde... »

Il prit un bout de bois qui se trouvait près de lui, solide et épais et le tint dans sa main. Il la serra ensuite et le bois craqua sous la pression. Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, son fils n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour le briser alors …

« Il t'a donné des pouvoirs de vampires ? » souffla son paternel.

« Oui. Aide-moi à me remettre debout, s'il te plaît. Mes os vont mieux. »

Voldemort l'aida à se relever et l'adolescent soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il tenta de marcher en ne sentant qu'une petite douleur sourde.

« Mon Lord ! » leur parvint la voix de Rodolphus. « J'en ai trouvé un. »

« Ils étaient onze, il me semble. Je crois que j'en ai eu dix donc ça doit être le dernier. » déclara Erus.

« Très bien. » dit l'homme. « Bon travail, Rodolphus. Descends-le aux donjons et attends mon arrivée. »

Le Mangemort hocha la tête, bien que Voldemort ne puisse pas le voir, et poussa son prisonnier vers les donjons.

« Tu vas dans ta chambre pour te reposer. Suis-je bien compris ? »

« Oui, papa. » dit Erus. Il marcha un peu, trop vite sûrement, et sentit la douleur fulgurante revenir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il tituba mais, avant qu'il ne puisse tomber, son père l'avait attrapé. L'homme l'aida à monter dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Erus.

Quelques livres étaient tombés au sol mais autrement, rien n'avait été détruit. Vates passa la tête par l'embrasure et demanda :

_« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »_

« Des nuisances » répondit Voldemort. « Je te fais confiance pour garder un œil sur Erus. »

_« Comme toujours. » _rétorqua le serpent. Voldemort aida Erus à s'allonger et celui-ci se détendit, massant sa hanche récemment blessée. Le Lord sortit sa baguette et fit un rapide scan sur la zone. Il baissa ensuite le pantalon de son fils, juste assez pour qu'il puisse observer la hanche entière et grimaça légèrement en voyant à quel point il avait été touché.

« Tu as des beaux bleus. » constata-t-il avant de se lever. « Laisse-moi mettre du baume soignant dessus. »

« Ça partira, papa. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu es plus mal que nécessaire. »

Erus savait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester donc il hocha simplement la tête et Voldemort appela Fabella. L'elfe terrifiée apparut et demanda :

« Oui, maître ? »

« Amène-moi une jarre de baume salvateur puis nettoie les désordre que ces crétins de la Lumière ont créé. »

« Oui, maître. Est-ce que tout ce qui a été cassé doit être remplacé ou simplement réparé ? »

« Réparer sera suffisant. Si c'est trop endommagé, jette-le. Donne-moi une liste complète de tout ce que tu as réparé et de tout ce que tu as jeté plus tard. Mais aucun livre ne doit être jeté sans mon accord. »

« Compris, maître. » Elle disparut avec un petit 'pop'. Erus regarda avec fatigue son paternel, ses derniers sorts l'ayant vidé de son énergie. Il avait utilisé la magie qui aurait du aidé la magie vampirique a le soigné. En effet, en voyant que son sort avait manqué une personne, il avait tenté de l'attraper avec sa magie. Lorsque cela avait échoué, il avait jeté un sort qui empêchait toute personne se trouvant à l'intérieur de la maison et autour de sortir des terres. Peut-être devait-il demander à son père de faire tomber son sort, maintenant.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai utilisé un sort de circonscription. » marmotta-t-il en clignant des yeux pour rester éveillé. « Tu peux le sentir. Fais le tomber, il n'est plus nécessaire. »

« Je ferai ça mais tout d'abord, je dois savoir comme ils ont fait pour pénétrer nos terres. »

« Ça pourrait être un espion dans tes rangs. Ou alors, ils se sont débrouillés par eux-même. Il semblait que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de la localisation. »

« Il ne trouvera jamais la localisation. » gronda Voldmort. « Jamais. »

Fabella revint avec la jarre et la donna à l'homme avant de repartir. Voldemort s'assit et commença à l'appliquer sur la hanche de son fils. Erus se débattit légèrement et glapit lorsque son père posa ses mains sur le centre du bleu.

« Reste allongé. Je vais avoir une longue discussion avec ton _ami _à propos de cela. »

« Son sang m'a sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui. Je serais mort écrasé par l'étagère, autrement. »

« Je veux quand même avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Pas pour le tuer mais pour entendre les raisons pour lesquelles il t'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il ferait pour s'amuser. »

« Je sais. » L'adolescent regarda son paternel. « Je ne suis pas de pourquoi il l'a fait mais il m'aime. Il m'a toujours aimé. »

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il finit et remit le pantalon en place. A la suite de quoi il déposa la couverture sur Erus et lui dit :

« Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes. »

« Et pour mes livres ? »

Voldemort les fit revenir à leur places initiales d'un sort et Erus s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

« Papa ? » l'appela-t-il alors que son paternel allait sortir de la pièce.

« Oui ? » L'homme se retourna.

« Je suis … je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » le rassura le Lord. « Tout comme Noir n'a rien à se faire pardonner. Le seul qui a à être désolé est celui qui attend mon arrivée dans les cachots, je l'espère, bien au courant de la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il va subir. »

Voldemort revint sur ses pas et posa un léger baiser sur le front d'Erus. Il ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière et regarda son enfant fermer ses yeux émeraude. L'homme se tourna, son esprit marchant à toute vitesse pour analyser toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de torturer son prisonnier.

**XXXX**

« QUOI ?! »

Erus grimaça au cri de Cynthia et répondit :

« Je vais bien, Cynthia. Regarde, pas d'os cassé ou de bleu. »

« Comment sont-ils rentrés sur vos terres ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que l'accident s'était produit et Voldemort avait trouvé le traître, un Mangemort pratiquement inutile qui avait donné la localisation à une personne de la Lumière. Cette personne avait rassemblé un petit groupe avec ses camarades et y étaient allé pendant que le Lord n'était pas là. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent y trouver un enfant puisque le Mangemort n'avait pas eu connaissance de son existence.

« Traître. » lâcha-t-il.

« Où se trouve ce traître, maintenant ? » l'interrogea Draco, la mâchoire contracté.

« En train de profiter de sa nouvelle cellule dans les cachots. » leur dévoila Erus. Il releva ses jambes pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour d'elles et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Papa l'utilise pour se délivrer du stress. »

« Je ne dirais pas non à cela. » déclara le blond. « Es-tu sûr que Dumbledore ne sait pas ? »

« S'il sait, pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sait pas. »

Cynthia scruta son ami et dit :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« J'ai eu quelques blessures légères mais elles sont guéries désormais. » Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait leur parler du fait qu'il avait reçu du sang de vampire de la part des leaders des buveurs de sang, qui était en quelque sorte son amant. Et qui avait quelques centenaires de plus que lui.

« Tu vas bien, Erus ? »

Il leva ses yeux verts sur Draco.

« Oui, tout va bien,j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Ils ne semblèrent pas le croire mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions à ce sujet.

**XXXX**

Voldemort se trouvait près de la porte, regardant dans la chambre de son fils. Erus devrait retourner à Santuario plus tard dans la journée et l'homme voulait l'observer un peu avant qu'il ne parte.

Erus était allongé sur son estomac, Vates recroquevillé contre lui. Les couvertures étaient déposées sur ses épaules et une de ses mains se trouvait sous l'oreiller sur lequel Erus avait posé sa tête.

Voldemort soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'encadrure de la porte. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup de temps avec l'adolescent pendant l'été et maintenant, Erus avait quelqu'un avec qui il voulait passer du temps, Noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela de la jalousie mais il voulait aussi passer plus de temps avec son fils.

« Papa ? »

Le marmonnement le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda son enfant. Erus avait ouvert des yeux ensommeillés et l'observait.

« Bonjour. » dit Voldemort. « C'est un peu tôt alors retourne dormir. »

« Pourquoi es-tu debout alors ? »

« Pour rien de spécial. Retourne dormir. »

« Je ne suis pas assez fatigué. »

Voldemort entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Erus se tourna sur son dos et bâilla. L'homme remonta un peu plus les couvertures et Vates siffla dans son sommeil. Le sorcier caressa les cheveux de son fils et Erus laissa ses yeux se fermer. Voldemort resta assis là jusqu'à ce que son fils se soit à nouveau endormi.

**XXXX**

« Tu vas me manquer. » déclara Cynthia avant d'étreindre Erus de toutes ses forces.

« Vous allez aussi me manquer. » lui répondit le brun. « Mais nous nous verrons. »

« Mais Noël est si loin … »

« Le temps passera à toute vitesse. » lui assura l'adolescent avant de la relâcher. « Maintenant, soyez prudent à Hogwarts et n'oubliez pas de faire de la vie du gamin Potter un enfer. Fred er George se feront un plaisir de vous aider. »

« Compris. » déclara la jeune fille et Draco secoua la tête d'amusement.

Erus fit ses adieux à Ambre et à Curiosus avant de partir par Cheminée, son père et Siriuis le suivant.

**XXXX**

Voldemort inspecta rapidement la maison avant de laisser Sirius faire transplaner Erus à Santuario.

« Tout semble bon. » Il tourna son regard sur Sirius. « Tu es sûr que tu iras bien sans compagnie ? »

« Ouais. » l'assura l'Animagus. « J'ai miroir à deux voies avec Severus et quelques bouquins que je n'ai pas encore pu lire. »

« Très bien. » L'homme regarda rapidement une dernière fois autour de lui. « Bon, j'ai malheureusement des choses à faire en Angleterre. »

« Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la paperasse ? » demanda innocemment Erus.

« Chut, sale gosse. »

« Donc de la paperasse. »

Voldemort le frappa doucement sur la tête et Erus rigola.

**XXXX**

Sirius lui dit au revoir puis transplana au manoir. Erus regarda l'école et les élèves qui passaient le portail. Vates était posé sur ses épaules, ce dernier ayant pris sa taille minimum, sifflant doucement.

L'adolescent s'avança jusqu'au portail et le dépassa pour arriver dans les jardins immenses avant d'enfin arriver à l'entrée. Tout autour de lui, des personnes discutaient et rattrapaient le temps perdu avec leur amis.

« Erus ! »

Il se tourna et vit Abel et Cain courir vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, ils étaient seulement un peu plus grands et leurs cheveux avaient poussé. Ils se jetèrent presque sur lui et Erus hoqueta.

« D'accord, d'accord, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir mais vous n'avez pas à m'étouffer ou à étouffer Vates jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! »

Le deux rirent et le relâchèrent. Cain l'observa avec attention et déclara :

« C'est moi ou tu es devenu plus pâle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout l'été ? Tu es resté à l'intérieur avec ton nez dans un bouquin ? »

« Euh … Pas … vraiment mais c'est une autre histoire. »

« Mais maintenant, on veut savoir ! » pleurnichèrent les jumeaux.

« Eh bien, vous ne saurez pas ! »

**XXXX**

Erus leva les yeux lorsque Stella s'assit en face de lui. Elle arborait un sourire rêveur et l'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

« Apparemment, tu as passé de bonnes vacances. » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui. » Elle le regarda. « Tout ça grâce à toi et à ton ami. Hum ? Erus, depuis quand as-tu du sang de va- ? »

Il la coupa en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lui déclara :

« Secret. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Et par l'enfer, comment as-tu remarqué ? »

« Moi aussi, j'en ai. » lui rappela-t-elle après qu'il ait retiré sa main. Heureusement, les jumeaux Bellow ne les avaient pas entendu.

« Punaise, pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher quoi que ce soit à toi. » soupira-t-il.

« Qui te l'a donné ? »

Il la regarda et répondit :

« Noir. Un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. »

« Ce n'est pas un simple cadeau, Erus. Êtes-vous vraiment de simples amis ? »

« Avant, nous l'étions. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Des amants, je suppose. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand une fois de plus et elle le fixa longuement. Il rougit, détournant le regard et s'exclama :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait que nous le soyons ? »

« Tu as seulement quatorze ans et il est bien plus âgé que toi. »

« L'âge ne compte pas quand on en vient à l'amour, dit mon père. Ma mère avait à peu près quarante ans de moins que mon paternel. »

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« Et alors ? Je suis sûr que ton père est bien plus vieux que ta mère ! »

**XXXX**

« Silence, tout le monde ! »

Maria se leva et regarda ses étudiants.

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Santuario. Avant que nous ne rejoignons tous nos chambres, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer. Cette année sera légèrement différente des autres pour quelques uns d'entre vous. Les Ministères de la Magie ont décidé de laisser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avoir lieu cette année. Et nous avons l'honneur d'être une des écoles qui participera avec Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Hogwarts. Le tournoi en lui-même sera tenu à Hogwarts et nous nous battrons pour gagner. Normalement, seuls trois écoles participent mais désormais, ils ont décidé qu'il serait question de quatre écoles. Vous recevrez plus d'informations plus tard. Maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce propos, passons une bonne nuit et paniquons demain. »

Elle sourit aux élèves avec éclat et ils applaudirent. Erus baissa les yeux après cela pendant que les étudiants commençaient à se lever pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Hogwarts, hein ? Il n'était pas plus intéressé que ça par le tournoi en lui-même mais ce serait marrant si lui et quelques uns de ses amis de Santuario étaient là-bas et qu'il puisse être avec Cynthia et Draco et les autres.

Il se leva en même temps que les jumeaux Bellow, Stella et Dimitriv et Nikolaj. En fait, il pourrait y penser le lendemain.

**XXXX**

Voili voilou ... Soyez indulgent vis à vis de l'orthographe et de la grammaire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre par Super Corrector ...

RAR : Thx à tous ! Je vous nem tous !

**Tsubaki :** Vrai ... Erus est d'un sadisme assez ahurissant xD Mais c'est ce qui fait ce personnage ! Après que Pettigrow souffre, j'en suis plutôt heureuse parce que c'est un salaud de première ( je n'ai jamais trouvé une fic où je l'appréciais ... même lorsqu'il incarnait le rôle d'un gentil. ) Bon allez, bisous et bye à toi :D

**adenoide :** Ahah, pas mal le coup du adopté par les Weasley de la part de Ron ... mais en même temps, il tient pas mal de ses parents donc je ne crois pas qu'il fasse l'objet d'une adoption. Ils sont assez crétins pour qu'il tienne d'eux ! xD Allez, bisous et à bientôt.

**ankana87 :** Oui, oui ... un peu jeune mais je ne peux rien changer ... Même le moment où ils s'unissent complètement est précoce mais bon, j'y peux rien ( Pas tapé moi, please ! ) Siri et Sev ... mes idoles ! xD Non, sérieux, je me répète sans cesse mais ils sont trop choux ! Ils me font craquer ... xD Curiosus est spécial en son genre mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez mignon avec sa timidité et son affection pour Cynthia. Allez, bisous et à bientôt :))


	31. Aller à Hogwarts

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Yo ! Bon alors, ne me lapidez pas mais je pense que je ne vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de parution que j'avais adopté jusqu'à avant les révisions pour le BAC ...** En effet, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance ... Aussi, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve une avance acceptable ( 7-8 chapitres d'avances ), je vais m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ...** Croyez-moi bien, j'en suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement ... Mais bonne lecture quand même :)

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-Sept : Aller à Hogwarts**

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. »

Erus leva les yeux sur Abel et Cain. C'était ce dernier qui avait parlé. Abel approuva, pensif et déclara :

« Bien sûr, c'était triste de quitter papa et maman mais vous m'avez tous manqué. »

« Moi inclus ? » demanda Erus, battant des cils vers eux.

« Toi sûrement le plus. Tu es de loin la personne la plus intéressante que nous ayons jamais rencontré. » répondirent les jumeaux, lui souriant de toutes les dents.

Il secoua la tête, amusé et se prépara à aller au lit. Vates siffla de contentement en pensant aux draps chauffés puis s'installa dessous. Les jumeaux décidèrent de suivre l'exemple de leur ami.

**XXXX**

« Très bien. » dit Maria une fois que tous les élèves furent présents au petit déjeuner, le lendemain. « J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Je vais maintenant vous donner plus de détails sur le tournoi avant que les cours ne commencent et que vous ne soyez occupés avec ces horribles choses que l'on nomme devoirs. Un groupe de vingt élèves partira là-bas, 20 élèves désignés par leurs pairs et sur suggestion des professeurs. Si trop d'élèves demandent à y aller, nous les départagerons par le vote ou par des duels. Il y aura un âge limite pour le tournoi mais vous pouvez être plus jeune et vous présenter quand même pour nous accompagner à Hogwarts. Je mettrai bientôt des affiches dans l'école pour que ceux qui sont intéressés puissent s'inscrire. J'ai également ensorcelé ces feuilles pour qu'elles n'acceptent que le nom de celui qui l'écrit. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. "

Les conversations débutèrent juste après qu'elle ait fini de parler et Erus observa la table pendant un certain temps.

« Vas-tu t'inscrire ? » lui demanda Abel.

« J'y pensais. Et toi ? »

« Sais pas. Les duels, c'est pas vraiment mon truc mais voir une autre école serait intéressant. »

« Je me demande quel est l'âge limite. » déclara Stella.

« Probablement seize ou dix-sept ans. » lui répondit le brun. « Je doute qu'ils acceptent la candidature d'enfants. »

« Pas faux. »

**XXXX**

Son premier jour ne fut pas très difficile.

Globalement, Erus était content de son emploi du temps.

Il avait eu Enchantement en première leçon puis Herbologie avant le repas. Après la pause déjeuner, il avait eu Divination et Histoire de la Magie en dernier cours de la journée. Il avait hâte de recommencer les cours de Magie Sombre, de Magie Noire et de Nécromancie mais la Divination avait quelque chose d'amusant...

Miss Profeta avait été heureuse de revoir ses élèves favoris Erus et Stella avaient travaillé avec les boules de cristal. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que, durant tout le cours, rien de bizarre ne leur arrive. Miss Profeta avait décrit cela comme un petit miracle.

Il avait également écrit son nom pour le voyage à Hogwarts, remarquant au passage que Dimitriv et Nikolaj en avaient fait de même. Abel et Cain n'étaient pas encore sûrs et Stella ne savait pas non plus. Elle préférait Santuario parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de problème avec le fait qu'elle soit moitié vampire alors qu'à Hogwarts, elle risquait d'avoir quelques problèmes. Erus était presque un demi-vampire, comme Stella mais personne ne le savait à part son père, Noir et lui-même.

Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire face à de l'hostilité. Il respectait sa décision mais voulait quand même qu'elle vienne.

Bon, elle avait le temps d'en parler et de réfléchir...

Mardi fut encore plus amusant que lundi parce qu'il avait Magie Noire et Magie Sombre après le repas de midi. Invisus continuait sur sa lancée de l'année précédente et, à la fin du cours, il leur donna un de leurs plus durs devoirs, la création d'un nouveau sort.

Erus avait lancé des sorts que personne ne connaissait mais ils avaient toujours été créés par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était donc la première fois qu'il devrait créer son propre sort. Pas un sort appris auprès de Noir ou des Mangemorts ou encore de son père...

« En premier lieu, vous devez décider de quel genre de sort il s'agira . » expliqua Invisus à sa petite classe. « Voulez-vous qu'il soit offensif ou défensif ? Quelle sorte de pouvoir donnera-t-il ? Contiendra-t-il quelque chose d'élémentaire tel que le feu ou le vent ? Sera-t-il capable de faire bouger des objets ? Une fois que vous aurez décidé de cela, vous pourrez démarrer à partir de rien. Je vais vous aider autant que possible. »

Erus baissa les yeux sur son livre, en pleine concentration.

Un nouveau sort.

Son propre sort.

Gabrielle discutait de quelque chose avec Stella et Dimitriv parlait à Invisus. Cela donna un peu de temps à l'adolescent pour réfléchir seul.

Il voulait un sort offensif, un sort qui pouvait faire des dommages, si besoin.

Quelque chose de … terrifiant. Il cacha son grand sourire derrière sa main

cela allait être amusant. Très amusant, en effet.

**XXXX**

Mercredi était le premier jour où il avait Histoire de la Magie Noire.

Une matière déclenchant de l'allégresse chez Fiaba.

Erus prenait la dernière année avec ce cours, ayant toutes les connaissances requises pour aller avec les ''septième année''. Avant cela, il avait eu Potions pendant la matinée et Histoire de la Magie Blanche avant le déjeuner.

Jeudi, il eut de nouveau Magie Sombre et Noire, Invisus les faisant se concentrer sur la construction d'un sort au lieu de penser à celui qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Erus passa un peu de temps à écrire à Noir sur le parchemin que ce dernier lui avait donné il y avait déjà quelques temps, lui parlant du sort à créer et d'autres choses pas forcément appropriées en classe.

Le dernier cours avait été Histoire de la Magie Blanche. Fiaba avait passé l'intégrité du cours à parler du combat entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor et ce qui pouvait être considéré comme de la magie noire ou de la magie blanche.

Erus trouva ce cours plutôt fascinant.

Vendredi arriva très rapidement avec les deux thèmes qu'il préférait : DCFM et Nécromancie. Il faisait sa dernière année en DCFM et possiblement sa dernière année en Nécromancie. Il avait grandement progressé sur cette matière pendant l'été. Le professeur aux cheveux blancs sentait qu'Erus était prêt pour cette dernière année, une année où l'on devait être capable de réveiller des humains morts alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que des squelettes depuis longtemps.

Erus savait que réveiller des morts, depuis déjà quelques temps, était franchement difficile. Mais il ne reculerait pas devant le défi.

**XXXX**

« Tu penses que tu feras partie du groupe qui ira à Hogwarts ? »

Erus posa les yeux sur Stella et pensa pendant un petit moment. Ils étaient assis dans le réfectoire et déjeunaient. Erus n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il finalement. « Au moins, je serais capable d'aider celui qui participera à ce tournoi, s'il souhaite avoir des informations. Sur quoi que ce soit... »

« Quoi que ce soit ? »

« D'accord, peut-être pas quoi que ce soit. Mais presque tout. Et si je connais pas la réponse, je demanderais à Cynthia ou bien à toi de répondre à ma place.

« Heureuse d'être à ton service. » dit-elle, amusée.

« Je sais que je passe du coq à l'âne mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu habitais. Je sais qu'Abel et Cain sont australiens mais je ne sais pas d'où tu viens. »

« Oh, je viens de Grèce. Nous avons déménagé en Suisse, il y a quelques années et maintenant, nous allons partir en France, dans le manoir de Père. »

« Oh … Apparemment, il y a beaucoup de vampires en France. »

« Eh bien, la France n'a rien contre les vampires, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Pas faux. »

« Erus ! »

Il se tourna vers la voix et vit Nikolaj se ruer vers lui. Le russe s'assit en face de lui et dit :

« Il paraît que Dimitriv, toi et moi faisons partis du groupe qui va à Hogwarts ! »

« Qui a lancé ce bruit ? »

« Un professeur discutait avec Invisus et quelqu'un a entendu nos noms. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup y aller. » déclara Erus, tout sourire.

« Tes amis de là-bas te manquent ? » s'enquit Stella.

« Je les ai vu cet été mais ce serait sympa de les revoir à nouveau. J'ai beaucoup vu Draco et Cynthia mais je n'ai parlé que très très pu à la plupart de mes amis. »

Stella acquiesça et regarda sa nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Erus tandis que Nikolaj s'installait et commençait son repas.

« C'est rien, vraiment. »

« Allez, dis-moi. »

« C'est juste que … Abel et Cain veulent aussi y aller. Alors, je serai toute seule pour l'année. »

« Alors, viens » Il se pencha vers elle. « Ils n'ont pas à savoir ce que tu es. »

« Nos professeurs sont obligés de le dire aux professeurs d'Hogwarts. »

« Mais qui a dit que les professeurs d'Hogwarts étaient obligés de le dire aux étudiants ? » lui lança Erus.

« Nous ne rentrerons pas tous sur la liste, de toute façon.»

« Parce que nous sommes bons dans certains domaines. » renchérit Erus. « Nous pouvons aider celui qui sera choisi. » La fille l'observa longuement et se leva soudain.

« Où vas-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Je vais m'inscrire sur la liste. » Puis elle ajouta : « Je n'ai rien à perdre. »

Erus la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'étreindre pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était fier d'elle.

**XXXX**

Voldemort lacha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire pendant le week-end ? »

Erus songea pendant un petit moment avant de répondre :

« Etudier l'Histoire de la Magie Noire. »

« As-tu vraiment besoin d'étudier cette matière ? » demanda Voldemort, amusé.

« Peut-être pas mais je pensais faire le test après le premier semestre.» l'informa Erus. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était à Santuario. Dans un mois, le groupe partirait pour Hogwarts. Les noms n'avaient pas encore été publiés mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Tu es de plus en plus rapide maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Fiaba le dit en effet. »

L'adolescent caressa la tête de son Basilic. Il était allongé sur son lit. Abel et Cain se trouvaient à la bibliothèque et l'avaient laissé pour un moment. Le parchemin de Noir était à côté de lui.

« Comment ça se passe entre Noir et toi ? »

« Bien. » Erus détourna un peu le regard. « Le prochain week-end, il voulait venir au manoir. Pour une petite visite, si tu es d'accord. »

« Il peut passer le week-end avec toi, s'il le veux. » lui déclara Voldemort.

« Tant que vous ne faîtes rien de bizarre. »

« Papa ! »

Les joues d'Erus se colorèrent d'une jolie couleur carmin pendant que son père rigolait, son rire résonnant dans la pièce.

**XXXX**

« A ton avis, qui est dans le groupe ? »

Erus regarda Dimitriv et haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Nous devons juste attendre. Et toi ? »

« Toi, évidement. Après je ne sais pas. »

« Et ton frère ou toi ? Ou Abel, Cain ? Stella ? »

« J'aimerais que nous faisions tous partie du groupe. Beaucoup de plaisir en perspective »

« Pas faux. » admit Erus tandis qu'ils passaient le portail.

Ils rentraient chez eux pour le week-end et Erus était plutôt heureux. Il allait bientôt pouvoir voir son père et Noir mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Embrasser Noir comme un fou...

Jouer les timides devant son père...

Ou alors être embarrassé...

Ils rencontrèrent Nikolaj, Stella, Abel et Cain pas loin derrière eux. Les jumeaux russes repérèrent leur tante et se dirigèrent vers elle avec un petit signe de la main pour leurs amis.

Abel et Cain virent leur père. Ils dirent donc au revoir à leurs amis. Erus et Stella attendaient toujours.

« Eh, c'est Noir, non ? » s'exclama Stella en pointant du doigt quelqu'un.

Erus se retourna et vit le vampire aux cheveux blancs. Noir portait des vêtements blancs et par dessus, une fourrure blanche. De nombreux élèves fixèrent le vampire des yeux.

« Ton père se tient à côté de lui. » déclara Erus.

Elle regarda et vit qu'il disait vrai. Berum se trouvait aux côtés de Noir, habillé d'une simple robe bleue que Stella reconnut. Une robe que sa mère avait fait, il y a longtemps.

Noir les repéra et leur sourit. Les deux avancèrent vers les vampires et Stella étreignit son père. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils purent voir Erus et le leader des vampires s'embrasser longuement. La fille remarqua que le garçon se retenait de passer les bras autour du cou du vampire et sourit. La main d'Erus vint toutefois se poser sur la tête de son amant et l'autre passa autour de sa taille. Noir ne s'en plaignit pas.

« Devrions-nous y aller ? » dit Noir, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

Stella et son père ne purent s'empêcher de secouer la tête tandis qu'Erus rougissait doucement.

**XXXX**

Voldemort prit son fils dans ses bras et regarda Noir. Le vampire était occupé à parler à Sirius de quelque chose, sa veste en fourrure se trouvant sur un siège.

« Papa, tu peux me lâcher. » dit Erus, amusé.

Son père s'exécuta avec réticence et observa son fils. L'adolescent était tellement grand maintenant. Erus sourit à son père et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Cygnirius et Bill se joindront à nous pour le dîner. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? » Erus sourit de toutes ses dents. « Viens, je voudrais te dire quelque chose que Fiaba m'a confié sur Salazar Serpentard ! »

Voldemort se laissa attirer par son fils avec un sourire amusé.

**XXXX**

Erus fixait le parchemin.

Stella le regardait avec inquiétude et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il leva des yeux grand écarquillés et il siffla :

« Tu ne sais pas ?! »

« Sais pas quoi ? »

« Nous sommes dans le groupe ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, dans un souffle.

« Nous sommes dans le foutu groupe ! »

Elle se dépêcha de venir s'installer à ses côtés et lut. Sur le parchemin se trouvait la liste des participants au voyage pour Hogwarts. Elle vit le nom d'Erus puis le sien puis …

« Abel, Cain, Dimitriv et Nikolaj viennent aussi » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Nous allons à Hogwarts ! »

Ils sortirent de table à l'instant pour aller trouver tous les jumeaux.

Abel et Cain n'étaient pas loin du réfectoire et coururent vers eux.

« On l'a fait ! » cria Cain.

« Putain, on l'a fait ! » continua Abel.

Les jumeaux étaient tellement excités qu'ils soulevèrent leurs amis.

Erus laissa échapper un petit glapissement pendant que Stella riait.

« Eh ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Dimitriv et Nikolaj se ruer vers eux. Les deux garçons rayonnaient.

« On n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'exclama Nikolaj tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant eux. « Nous sommes dans le groupe ! »

« Et nous ne sommes pas assez âgés. » ajouta Abel.

« Je suppose qu'ils ont vu quelque chose en nous tous. » Les yeux d'Erus brillaient. « C'est formidable, bordel ! Les gars, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer mes amis et mon parrain ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? » demanda Stella. Le brun lui tendit son parchemin.

« Oh, nous partons ce vendredi ! »

« Si tôt ? Nous devons contacter nos familles et leur annoncer cette nouvelle. »

« En effet. » dit le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

Il pouvait imaginer ce que son père penserait de tous cela.

**XXXX**

« Tu as QUOI ?! »

Erus ne frémit pas au ton de son père mais sourit à la place.

« Eh bien, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Cynthia et Draco... »

« Tu ne vas pas à Hogwarts ! »

« Papa, je peux m'occuper de moi-même ! En plus, j'ai des amis qui sont forts et puissants là-bas. Dumbledore n'osera rien faire, de toute façon : Je suis un élève d'une autre école, pas la sienne. »

Voldemort voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de son fils ?!

« Combien de temps vas-tu y rester? » demanda l'homme, abandonnant.

Son enfant irait, que Voldemort le veuille ou non, donc...

« L'année entière. » déclara avec jovialité son fils.

« QUOI ?! »

**XXXX**

« Est-ce que ton père est fâché ? »

Erus regarda Stella en se frottant l'oreille.

« Nan, il m'a seulement rendu à moitié sourd. Noir était un peu triste, toutefois. Il ne peut pas venir à Hogwarts quand il le veut. »

« Mais nous avons toujours nos week-ends. » La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ils nous feront les leçons normalement, on sera simplement dans une autre école. »

« Il va falloir que je leur demande. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais avoir un vampire grognon sur les bras. »

« Il est obsédé par toi. » en conclut Stella.

« Je sais qu'il l'est. » Il s'attrapa le menton. « Et j'ai bien peur d'être obsédé par lui, également. »

Elle lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

Les deux étaient assis dans la salle de classe de Miss Profeta, attendant qu'elle commence son cours. Rick et Margarette parlaient entre eux. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. C'était lundi, seulement quelques jours avant qu'ils n'aillent à Hogwarts.

Erus n'avait qu'une hâte désormais, un seul mot en tête : vendredi.

**XXXX**

La semaine passa extrêmement rapidement.

Tout le monde paniquait un peu puisqu'il leur fallait emmener toutes leurs affaires pour Hogwarts.

Heureusement, ils avaient encore le week-end pour rentrer chez eux. Ils n'auraient pas cours avec les élèves d'Hogwarts à la place, ils auraient des devoirs dans chaque matière qu'ils pourraient travailler lorsqu'ils le voudraient.

Maria viendrait bien évidemment avec eux mais Lamia et Invisus suivraient à leur tour dans quelques temps. Erus pensait vraiment que Lamia voulait qu'il ne fasse pas de la théorie mais de la pratique en Nécromancie.

Erus passa le jeudi à dire au revoir à tous les élèves et les professeurs qu'il connaissait. Au dîner, les vingt étudiants reçurent un parchemin où était expliqué quand ils partiraient et comment. Erus cligna des yeux

Ils allaient voler ?

Voler avec quoi ?

Il regarda les autres. Stella fut la première à lever les yeux de son papier et demanda :

« Sur quoi allons-nous voler ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu es prête à aller à Hogwarts ? »

« Je ne sais. Je pense que je le suis. Mère n'était pas très contente de cela mais père a dit que ça allait être intéressant. Une autre école, d'autres élèves... »

« Tant mieux pour lui. » déclara Erus. « J'imagine qu'il en va de même avec mon père. Il était royalement énervé lorsque je lui en ai parlé mais s'est laissé convaincre quand je lui ai dit que je serai protégé. Et si je ne le suis pas, je sais qu'il sera très heureux de pouvoir venir là-bas et crier un bon coup sur Dumbledore. »

Stella rigola. Abel et Cain se figèrent soudain et regardèrent sous la table simultanément. Ils soupirèrent et pleurnichèrent :

« Erus, ton serpent nous harcèle ! »

Erus cligna des yeux et jeta un œil sous la table à son tour. Vates cligna des yeux innocemment à son attention.

« Vates. » soupira-t-il. « stop. Viens ici. »

Le Basilic, maintenant à la taille d'un tout petit serpent, rampa et posa sa tête sur le bord de la table. Erus invoqua une souris dans laquelle le serpent planta joyeusement les dents. Vates fut assez gentil pour se cacher un peu pendant qu'il mangeait pour ne pas dégoûter ceux autour de lui. Dimitriv et Nikolaj étaient assis en silence et lorsqu'ils parlaient, c'était à voix basse. Aujourd'hui, Nikolaj semblait n'avoir que très peu d'appétit et Erus le remarqua. Il se pencha vers son jumeau et souffla :

« Nikolaj n'est pas malade, si ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers son homologue aux yeux verts et secoua la tête.

« Simplement nerveux. » expliqua Dimitriv. « Et notre tante n'apprécie pas le fait que nous allions en Angleterre et que nous allons y rester l'année entière. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'enquit Erus, perplexe.

« Elle n'aime pas les anglais. Ou plutôt, les les anglais de la Lumière. Elle t'aime bien, mais il se pourrait que ce soit parce que tu es du côté des Ténèbres. Cependant, elle n'aime pas vraiment les autres anglais. Elle est donc un peu en colère envers nous. »

« Un peu en colère ? » dit Erus, un sourcil haussé. « Oh, je suis certain que ce n'est rien par rapport à mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dimitriv, son jumeau levant aussi la tête.

« Il m'a hurlé dessus pendant près d'une demi-heure. » répondit jovialement le brun. « Et il s'est demandé ce qui m'était passé par la tête quand je me suis inscrit. Je suis devenu à moitié sourd à cause de lui ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens d'Angleterre. »

« Ouaip, mais mon père hait le directeur d'Hogwarts. Donc, vous pouvez dire à votre tante que vous êtes en sécurité avec nous, qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Les deux étaient surpris.

« Ouaip », reprit-il, « je connais pas mal de personnes qui détestent le directeur et qui ne ratent pas une occasion pour le faire chier, que ce soit mon père ou ses chers amis du Ministère inclus. »

**XXXX**

Erus bâilla et Vates s'enroula sur sa jambe, puis sa taille pour finalement arriver sur ses épaules. Le serpent lui toucha la joue de son museau en une sorte de salut puis reprit sa sieste. L'adolescent regarda les autres autour de lui.

A part lui et ses amis, tous les autres étaient dans leur dernière année, voire leur avant-dernière année. Ils étaient bien plus âgés. Il en connaissait certains, qu'il s'agisse de DCFM et ou de Nécromancie. Dans ce cours, il avait retenu le nom d'un adolescent, Joseph Kay, un septième année avec de long cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette.

Joseph remarqua Erus qui le regardait et s'avança vers lui.

« Yo. » dit le plus vieux des deux.

« Salut. Tu vas te présenter ? »

« Bien sûr. » blagua Joseph. « Tu me connais, Erus, je préfère dormir. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit ? »

« C'était un pari. » Joseph bâilla. « Ils pensaient que je n'oserais pas marquer mon nom sur la liste. Ils ne devraient pas faire des paris comme ça avec moi. Maintenant, j'ai gagné deux cent gallions de la part de cinq personnes. »

« Façon rapide de se faire de l'argent. » commenta Erus.

« Et je vais pouvoir voir Hogwarts. » lui rappela l'adolescent. « Bien que je pense pas m'entendre avec beaucoup de profs ou d'élèves, j'ai hâte de voir l'école en elle-même. Elle est magnifique, parait-il. »

« Elle l'est, en fait. » ajouta Erus.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir. » déclara à nouveau Joseph en se frottant les mains. « Qui, à ton avis, deviendra notre champion dans ce groupe ? »

Erus observa un peu autour de lui puis finit par dire :

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Beaucoup d'entre nous pourraient être le champion de notre équipe. »

Joseph hocha distraitement la tête puis ils virent Maria arriver avec Lamia et Invisus.

« Très bien, tout le monde. » Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler pour l'écouter. « Nous partirons d'ici dans quelques minutes, lorsque nos moyens de transports seront là. Je vais faire l'appel pendant ce temps-là. Belladonna Amerson ? »

Une grande et mince jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus leva la main. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle était en septième année, Erus se rappelait l'avoir rencontré en DCFM.

Maria acquiesça et continua.

**XXXX**

Ils fixèrent tous avec admiration ce qui allait les conduire à Hogwarts. Deux dragons puissants descendirent vers eux, tirant ce qui ressemblait à une calèche.

« Beauxbatons va voyager avec quelque chose de similaire. » informa Maria. « Mais notre .. hum calèche est verte et noire ... rappelez-vous en pour ne pas monter dans la mauvaise calèche quand vous rentrerez chaque soir. »

Le dompteur de dragon, un homme avec des cheveux châtains partant dans tout les sens, des yeux noirs brillants, tira sur les rênes et les dragons atterrirent doucement.

« Vous partagerez des chambres dans cette calèche. Vous serez par deux ou par trois. Vous déciderez vous-même de vos partenaires. Allez, montez maintenant. »

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la calèche géante et choisirent leurs chambres. Joseph dit au revoir à Erus avant de suivre un de ses amis et le brun se tourna vers Abel et Cain. Les deux hochèrent la tête et ils se prirent tous les trois une chambre. Stella décida de partager une chambre avec Belladonna.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, la calèche s'éleva.

Ils sentirent à peine le mouvement qui les rapprochait, chaque seconde, un peu plus d'Hogwarts.

**XXXX**

Voilà voilà ... Si vous pouviez être assez sympathique pour me faire parvenir vos avis, je vous en serai reconnaissante :)** A DANS DEUX SEMAINES :)) **(Je le mets en gras et en majuscules pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu ma note, au début)

**RARs aux anonymes : Merci beaucoup pour vos jolies reviews ... Elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur :)**

**adenoide** : Ahah, oui ... Le traître a du prendre très cher ... D'ailleurs, je pense que vu qu'il a fait du mal à Erus, même si c'était indirectement, Voldemort doit bien prendre son temps pour le faire souffrir puis le faire mourir. Eh oui, il aurait mieux fait de demander l'avis de son père ... Mais bon ... c'est Erus. Il ne serait pas pareil s'il n'était aussi hum ... indépendant. Oui, c'est bien le mot. Allez, bisous :))

**Tsubaki** : Oui, j'avoue, c'est légèrement surprenant qu'il réagisse aussi bien à la nouvelle que son fils a un amant mais je pense que ça doit être pas mal non plus d'avoir du soutien de son paternel. Ça ne doit pas être super facile de devoir cacher quelque chose de cette ampleur. Au bout d'un moment, je pense que cela aurait fini par lui peser. Oui, j'aime beaucoup Maria aussi. Elle est cool comme femme. Elle doit être sympa à fréquenter dans la vie de tout les jours, je pense :) Allez, bisous bisous :D

**Guest** ( désolée mais si tu ne mets pas de nom, je ne peux t'identifier ... ) : Tu voulais la suite, bah la voilà :))) J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu :D Allez bisous !

**ankana87** : Pas taper ? Ah, bah tu es gentille alors xD Et en plus, tu es tolérante quant à la fic ... Je peux déjà dire que tu es une fille merveilleuse ! xD Et oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il va être content, le petit Erus. Et ses amis, ils vont pas mal être contents aussi ! Allez, bisous :))


	32. De nouveau à Hogwarts

**Auteur **: Tiro

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter/OC & Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. Néanmoins, le slash n'est pas présent avant de nombreux chapitres.

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: Me revoilà, mes petits canards ! ( faites pas attention, j'ai simplement décidé de vous donner un nom d'animal à chaque nouveau chapitre xD ) Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est assez court mais sympa, j'ai trouvé ! Alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Au fait, je vous nem très très beaucoup pour toutes les zolies reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Allez, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-huit : De nouveau à Hogwarts**

Erus regarda par la fenêtre tandis qu'ils voyageaient dans les airs. Il était assis dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec les jumeaux Bellow. Ils avaient été rejoints Stella, les jumeaux russes, Belladonna et Joseph. Belladonna était assise à jouer avec ce qu'ils pensaient être des cartes de tarot Moldues mais personne ne savait jamais vraiment avec elle. Joseph bâillait derrière sa main de temps à autre, somnolant légèrement sur le lit d'Erus. Stella parlait à Dimitriv et Cain pendant que les Nikolaj et Cain jouaient aux cartes.

L'adolescent était impatient. Bientôt, il retrouverait ses autres amis et pourrait effrayer ce vieux crétin qui leur servait de directeur. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, il avait hâte qu'ils arrivent là-bas.

**XXXX**

Draco et Cynthia étaient assis avec Blaise, Pansy, Millicent et Théodore lorsque Miles les rejoignit. L'adolescent s'assit près de Draco et lui demanda :

« Excité ? »

« A propos des autres écoles qui vont venir ici ? » s'enquit Cynthia. « Ouais ! »

« Quelles écoles viennent, déjà ? » demanda le plus vieux d'entre eux.

« Je ne me rappelle pas. » admit Pansy. « J'étais trop occupé à fixer le gosse de Potter quand je lui ai accidentellement renversé dessus son jus de citrouille. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent et se tournèrent vers la table des rouges et or. Là, dans toute sa gloire, se trouvait Dennis Potter qui jubilait de toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Il semblait croire qu'il était la personne la plus importante de toute la salle.

« Bordel, il est seulement en deuxième année et agit comme s'il était en septième. » marmonna Blaise. Il semblait que les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur partageaient son avis puisqu'ils étaient assis le plus loin possible de lui sans devoir changer de table. « Comment sa mère peut le supporter ? »

« Elle doit s'occuper de deux cons arrogants, son fils et son mari. » déclara Millicent. « Je me sentirais presque désolée pour elle. »

« Presque. » ricana Blaise. « Ça veut dire que tu t'en fous. »

« Vrai. » La fille fit un sourire assez effrayant. « Mais si l'esprit est stupide, le corps doit souffrir. »

Ils rigolèrent de son commentaire et elle prit une pose arrogante. Ainsi, elle ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter, ce qui les fit rire encore un peu plus.

**XXXX**

« Allons-nous bientôt atterrir ? » demanda Abel en s'asseyant près d'Erus à côté de la fenêtre.

« Je le pense. Je crois que je peux voir Hogwarts. »

Cela causa une certaine agitation dans la cabine et tout le monde, à part Joseph, se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder à travers. Erus se débrouilla pour passer à travers de ses camarades et s'assit sur son lit, réveillant l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » bâilla Joseph ?

« Rien. Mais nous serons bientôt à Hogwarts. »

L'adolescent grogna et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller d'Erus.

« Eh, c'est le mien. » constata le brun. Joseph ne bougea pas. « Joseph ! »

« Quoi ? » pleurnicha le plus vieux. « Je veux dormir. »

« Tu as toujours envie de dormir ! »

Le paresseux grogna quelque chose contre l'oreiller, se releva et laissa son corps tomber sur les genoux d'Erus, ses pieds se trouvant maintenant sur l'oreiller. Erus haussa un sourcil mais ne poussa pas l'adolescent. Joseph soupira joyeusement à ce fait. Il ne rêvait pas vraiment de finir sur le sol dur.

« Tout le monde ! » entendirent-ils la voix de Lamia crier. « Nous allons atterrir dans dix minutes, sortez de vos chambres ! »

Ils se mirent en mouvement, Joseph chouinant jusqu'à ce que Belladonna lui jette un sort de silence, et finalement, ils sortirent.

Ils se tinrent en demi-cercle, regardant Maria, Lamia et Invisus.

« Les deux autres écoles iront se présenter avant nous. » leur dévoila leur directrice. « Ils vont faire un petit spectacle et nous nous sommes demandés pourquoi ne pas en faire de même. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent entre eux, souriant soudain de toutes leurs dents. Maria leur sourit et continua :

« C'est ça, l'esprit ! Nous allons leur montrer quels genres de choses on apprend dans notre école et nous allons leur montrer que nous sommes bien meilleurs qu'eux pour enseigner ! »

**XXXX**

La Grande Salle était bruyante. Tous les élèves se dandinaient sur place, se tournant pour observer les portes de temps en temps.

« Bientôt » s'écria Cynthia. « Bientôt les écoles arriveront ! »

« Calme-toi. » lui conseilla Draco avec un sourire indulgent.

« Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Santuario ferait partie d'elles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à propos de Santuario ? » demandèrent Millicent et Pansy.

« Vous ne savez pas ? C'est l'école d'Erus ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu penses qu'il fait parti du groupe qui va venir ? »

« Difficile à dire, avec lui. » répondit le blond. « Il se pourrait qu'on lui ait demandé de ne rien dire mais il n'a pas mentionné quoi que ce soit en rapport avec un tournoi. »

« En plus, l'âge limite du tournoi est de dix-sept ans. » soupira Cynthia. « Pourquoi amèneraient-ils des personnes n'étant pas assez grande ? »

Draco la regarda et lui sourit avec éclat.

« J'ai un pressentiment, Cynthia.

« Oh ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Quel genre de pressentiment ? »

« J'ai l'impression que Santuario est une école assez différente des autres. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils tous.

« Tu ne la sens pas ? » demanda Draco, déconcerté, à Cynthia.

Elle ne sembla d'abord pas comprendre puis soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se tourna vers le blond avec la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux exprimant une profonde incrédulité.

« L'aura d'Erus. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ouaip ! » A cela, les mâchoires de leurs amis se détachèrent. « Il est sur les terres d'Hogwarts. »

Tandis que les applaudissements pour Durmstrang s'évanouissaient et les étudiants étrangers s'asseyaient, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Draco dut l'avouer. Malgré le fait que toutes les personnes du côté de Voldemort détestaient Albus J'ai-Plein-De-D'autres-Noms Dumbledore, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever qu'il était un bon hôte lorsqu'il le voulait. Eh bien, tout le monde avait un bon côté, apparemment.

« Et maintenant, pour la troisième école, » commença Dumbledore en souriant. Cynthia ricana. Apparemment, il ne savait absolument pas que son pire ancien élève allait à l'école qu'il allait annoncer. « Accueillons nos amis de l'Italie : Santuario ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et une fumée blanche caressa le sol tout en avançant. Soudain, des formes sortirent de la fumée avant de dissoudre dans les airs, ressemblant vaguement à des personnes dansant. Plus de fumée provint de l'entrée, bougeant autour de quelqu'un. La fumée se dissipa lentement et ils fixèrent tous ce qui en sortit.

Là, se trouvait une femme magnifique avec des cheveux noir tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un riche chocolat et sa peau, d'un blanc porcelaine. Elle portait une robe bleue pâle qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et par-dessus était jeté une robe bleu sombre qui bruissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit en effleurant le sol. Elle enleva ses mains de ses hanches, leva les bras et la fumée suivit les mouvements de ses mains. Tous étaient fasciné par la superbe femme, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été par les filles de Beauxbâtons. Ses hanches se balancèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher entre les rangs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Soudainement, elle baissa les bras, la fumée suivant le mouvement. De la fumée, à la surprise de tous, surgirent des personnes. Des jeunes. Ils relevèrent la tête et se tinrent totalement immobile.

Les élèves de Santuario avaient fait leur grande entrée avec l'aide de leur directrice. Cynthia hoqueta. Draco ne put que fixer les élèves. Les Serpentards se firent totalement silencieux.

« Erus ! » souffla finalement la brune.

Erus balaya la salle d'un geste et la fumée disparut pour être remplacé par le vent qu'il venait de créer avant de se mettre à avancer. Une fois devant la Table des Professeurs, il s'arrêta. Cain et Nikolaj se départirent des autres et vinrent se mettre à ses côtés. Une fois alignés, les trois Nécromanciens levèrent la tête et regardèrent les instituteurs présents à la Table des Professeurs. Ils étaient tous extrêmement surpris de voir Erus, Dumbledore et Potter bouillonnants sur place, puis attendirent. Les trois adolescents levèrent leurs bras droits, la paume dirigée vers le sol et prononcèrent trois mots qui résonnèrent dans la salle :

« Orior Et Mico. » ( Veut dire 'Lève-toi et Brille' en Latin )

Des ombres transparentes apparurent, tournoyant autour d'eux, caressant leurs corps. Les ombres passèrent des Nécromanciens aux tables, faisant trembler les élèves avant de s'évaporer dans les airs ou de retourner vers les trois élèves.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent. Ils avaient invoqué des âmes mortes ! De la Nécromancie. Les trois jeunes faisaient de la Nécromancie devant eux ! Une magie si noire à Hogwarts ! Comment osaient-ils ?! Et la Nécromancie n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait à devenir, on l'était de naissance ! Donc, par l'enfer, comment Dumbledore n'avait-il jamais remarqué quelque d'aussi important chez Erus ?

Nikolaj, Erus et Cain se penchèrent soudain en arrière, sautèrent dans les airs et se retournèrent, faisant tous simultanément les mêmes mouvements fluides. Ils atterrirent sain et sauf près des autres. Joseph prit leur place, sortant de l'ombre, et, à l'horreur générale, lança un sort de magie noire en direction de ses propres amis. Mais son sourire leur dit que quelque chose était prévu. Dimitriv et Stella s'avancèrent, rejoints quelques instants plus tard par Belladonna qui s'arrêta derrière eux. Après elle, deux adolescents, une fille et un garçon, marchèrent vers eux et s'arrêtèrent aux côtés de Belladonna. Les cinq étudiants sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent en même temps un Infinitus Tutela non-prononcé, leur magie se mélangeant pour exécuter la tâche ardue. Tandis que le bouclier commençait à diminuer d'intensité, Belladona fit volte-face et disparut dans un tourbillon d'ombres. L'instant d'après, elle apparut près de la Table des Professeurs. Elle se retourna et lança un sort à Joseph pendant qu'il en faisait de même. Ils bloquèrent les sorts, les dévièrent pour qu'ils touchent le sol et foncèrent soudain en avant. Leurs baguettes disparurent soudainement, remplacés par deux épées. Avec un vent puissant, leurs épées se rencontrèrent violemment et tous deux tinrent bon. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs épées frottant l'une contre l'autre et les deux tentant de gagner, aucun de voulant abandonner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » réussit à sortir Millicent.

« Ils nous montrent. » souffla Miles. Les plus jeunes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses yeux restèrent toutefois sur les élèves de Santuario. « Ils nous montrent à quel point ils sont plus puissants que nous. »

Ils furent surpris quand Erus s'avança seul pendant que les deux se battaient pour de faux. Ses pas étaient confiants, sa posture détendue et son visage arborait le plus doux des sourires.

« Il semble différent. » murmura Blaise. « Tellement différent de la dernière fois où nous l'avons vu. »

« Il est différent. » confirma Cynthia. Un instant après, son visage afficha un joli sourire et elle continua : « Mais c'est toujours notre Erus. »

Joseph et Belladonna se séparèrent soudain, s'écartant en sautant en arrière pour laisser passer Erus. Les épées disparurent et lorsque les deux atterrirent, ils avaient de nouveau leurs baguettes en main, prêt à lancer un sort de protection si besoin était. L'adolescent aux yeux verts baissa les yeux pendant un petit instant puis les ferma. Il entendit les chuchotements des élèves autour de lui, certains étant plein d'admiration, d'autres de crainte. Et quelques-uns étant plein de haine.

La voix, les mots moqueurs de Weasley se fit un chemin jusqu'à lui. Erus les mit de côté, sachant qu'il aurait plus d'une fois la chance de faire de la vie de sa Némésis un enfer. Il sentit les présences de Lamia et d'Invisus près de la porte, l'encourageant silencieusement à se lancer. Et quel meilleur moyen de montrer son pouvoir à Dumbledore que de créer un Patronus, son Patronus, un sort que la plupart des adultes n'arrivaient pas à lancer. Un sort qui chassait les terrifiants Détraqueurs et par conséquent, lui assurant qu'il n'allait pas être menacé par leurs présences.

Ils fixèrent tous l'adolescent tandis qu'il levait lentement sa main droite, sa paume pointé vers le plafond. Faire un Patronus sans baguette demanderait bien plus de concentration mais Joseph et Belladonna étaient près de lui au cas où quelqu'un oserait s'attaquer à lui.

Sa tête se leva, ses yeux s'ouvrant. Les professeurs hoquetèrent, ils étaient d'un vert plus brillant qu'un Avada Kedavra. Il fit un doux sourire à nouveau et chuchota :

« Expecto Patronum. »

La lumière aveuglante les fit tous haleter. Un vent violent se mit à souffler autour d'Erus, faisant voler ses longs cheveux ainsi que ses robes. Il resta immobile et silencieux, laissant les souvenirs le submerger, laissant le sentiment facilement reconnaissable de pur bonheur caresser ses sens. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire serein tandis que la lumière le caressait tout comme l'avait fait les âmes un peu avant.

Tout le monde le regarda avec admiration. James Potter le fixa avec des yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés, un enfant aussi sombre pouvait produire un Patronus aussi fort ?! Le visage de Dumbledore était blanc mais personne ne put deviner s'il l'était de fureur, d'horreur ou de surprise.

Le Patronus s'évanouit et Erus finit la présentation en baissant sa main droite et tous les étudiants de Santuario suivirent son mouvement et s'inclinèrent devant les professeurs.

Il y eut un silence pénétrant avant que les applaudissements n'éclatent. Dumbledore se reprit, sourit et dit :

« Bienvenue, élèves de Santuario, bienvenue ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir où le souhaitez ! »

Maria commença à marcher vers la Table des Professeurs, jointe par Lamia et Invisus tandis que les élèves s'asseyaient çà et là. Les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête toutefois, lorsqu'ils entendirent des 'Erus !' retentissants. La vue qu'ils rencontrèrent les fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux.

Erus était soulevé dans les airs par ce que les deux instituteurs présumèrent être un Serpentard de septième année. Pendant ce temps, d'autres élèves d'Hogwarts s'étaient regroupés autour de l'adolescent, criant joyeusement, tentant de l'étreindre et de lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Les amis d'Erus de Santuario semblèrent assez impressionnés par la chose.

Les deux professeurs rigolèrent et suivirent la directrice qui, ils le savaient, avaient vraiment appréciée le spectacle que ses étudiants avaient mis en scène. Eux aussi étaient fiers de leurs élèves.

**XXXX**

Abel, Cain, Dimitriv, Nikolaj, Stella et Joseph fixèrent avec étonnement à l'accueil que reçut Erus. On leur avait fait de la place à la table des Serpentard à eux et à Belladonna. La fille était plus réservée mais souriait quand même un peu aux traitements que recevait son camarade.

Finalement, Draco et Cynthia purent s'approcher de leur frère de sang. Le petit groupe d'élèves étrangers clignèrent des yeux de surprise quand les deux saluèrent l'adolescent. Alors que tous les autres étreignaient Erus avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à le voir de retour parmi eux, cette étreinte était … douce. Draco avait étreint Erus par derrière et Cynthia par devant. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils se tinrent simplement dans les bras les uns les autres. Erus ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Cynthia tout en sentant le bras de Draco autour de sa taille se resserrer un peu plus. Leurs magies se mélangèrent, les emprisonnant dans leur propre cocon. Sa respiration se fit plus détendue, son corps se relaxa. Abel et Cain regardèrent avec étonnement Draco et Cynthia, les deux seules personnes qui arrivaient apparemment à faire se détendre dans leurs bras Erus. La fille passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux du brun, massant un point derrière l'oreille du garçon car elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir un mal de tête carabiné à cause du bruit. Personne ne leur prêta réellement attention et ils en furent heureux. Draco leva les yeux sur Cynthia et vit ce qu'elle faisait. Souriant légèrement, il caressa les côtes d'Erus d'une manière réconfortante, faisant soupirer joyeusement l'adolescent.

Finalement, les deux le lâchèrent. Il était maintenant complètement détendu et heureux. Presque machinalement, leurs mains s'entremêlèrent, leurs bracelets visibles. Le groupe de Santuario, même Belladonna, ne put s'empêcher de fixer les trois jeunes. La magie autour d'eux ronronnait de contentement. Erus sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'avais que le temps passerait vite, sœurette. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à Cynthia.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris tes mots, oh si doux, à cœur, frérot. » répondit effrontément la jeune fille.

« Bon, excusez-moi d'être si direct mais je meurs de faim, moi. » déclara Draco.

Ils trouvèrent qu'il ne leur semblait pas étrange qu'ils se nomment les uns les autres frères et sœur. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Frères et sœur.

**XXXX**

Erus regarda ses amis, souriant avec éclat. Cynthia et Stella parlaient d'Histoire pendant que Draco semblait en train de discuter de quelque chose de sérieux avec Dimitriv. Erus trouva le regard de Nikolaj et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en tournant les yeux vers son frère. Erus secoua la tête Dimitriv avait sûrement mentionné quelque chose en rapport avec la magie noire et Draco avait immédiatement sauté dans le train.

Étonnamment, Miles et Kyle parlaient avec Belladonna, sa voix douce semblant se frayer un chemin chez les deux adolescents. Ils auraient pu discuter avec Joseph si celui-ci n'avait pas décidé que la table était assez molle pour qu'il fasse une sieste dessus.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Blaise à Erus en désignant Joseph.

« Depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais, oui. » Il haussa les épaules.

Belladonna regarda l'endormi et Erus réfléchit. Cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'elle côtoyait Joseph donc elle devait bien le connaître. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la fille fit un poing de sa main et frappa avec la tête de Joseph. Le jeune adulte se releva d'un bond et pleurnicha :

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Belladonna ! »

« Comment sais-tu que c'était moi ? » demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil d'une façon très serpentardesque, qui fit rire les Serpentards autour d'elle. Elle aurait obligatoirement fait partie de leur maison si elle avait fait partie de leur école.

« Quand est-ce que ce n'est pas toi ? » grogna Joseph. « Quoi, j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Non. Ta bave m'énervait simplement. »

« Quoi ?! Je ne bave pas ! »

Les deux commencèrent à titiller l'un l'autre, Joseph utilisant des grands mouvements contre la voix douce de Belladonna et ses yeux amusés.

**XXXX**

Tandis que les élèves se préparaient à aller se coucher, Erus s'approcha de Maria.

« Madame la Directrice. » dit-il poliment. Après tout, presque tous les professeurs d'Hogwarts étaient encore là. Elle appréciait qu'il montre qu'il la respectait en l'appelant par son titre et non pas par Miss Santina ou Maria.

« Oui, Erus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, madame. Je me demandais simplement s'il serait inapproprié que je dorme dans le dortoir des Serpentards quelques fois durant notre séjour ici. »

Elle le regarda, hochant la tête pour montrer son accord puis tourna la tête vers le directeur. L'homme contrôla sa colère et déclara :

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Est-ce que ça te convient, Severus ? »

« M. Riddle est plus que le bienvenu. » dit le maître des potions, inclinant la tête. Erus sourit et s'inclina devant sa directrice.

« J'ai déjà dit à mes amis que j'allais rester là, cette nuit. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit, madame, professeurs, directeur Dumbledore. »

« Ne te couche pas trop tard. » dit distraitement Lamia. Erus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude protectrice de l'homme.

« Je promets, professeur Sangue. »

« Oh, » s'exclama soudain Maria en sortant de quelque chose de sa poche. « Tiens, Erus. »

Elle lui tendit un miroir et il le détailla. Un miroir à deux faces. Il leva de nouveau les yeux sur elle, ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit coup d'œil en direction d'Invisus. Donc l'homme voulait qu'il l'ait. Oh bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le professeur aux cheveux noirs pouvait être protecteur à son égard, tout comme Lamia l'était, et il voulait être sûr de pouvoir rejoindre Erus à tout instant, en cas de danger. L'adolescent s'inclina une nouvelle fois, la remercia et s'en fut.

XXXX

Draco et Cynthia furent ravis quand Erus entra dans la Salle Commune. Les autres Serpentards clignèrent des yeux mais une fois la surprise assimilée, beaucoup se précipitèrent sur lui pour répéter ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la Grande Salle. Il était presque trois heures du matin quand la plupart des Serpentards et Erus partirent enfin au lit, tout le monde étant content du fait que le lendemain soit un samedi. Quand Erus, Draco et Blaise arrivèrent dans la chambre que les deux Serpentards partageaient, Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit. Erus remarqua que son lit avait été enlevé et le blond le regarda.

« Je peux invoquer un lit pour toi. » dit le jeune Malfoy. « Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Nan, ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux. A moins qu'Ambre ne souhaite se joindre à nous. »

« En parlant des familiers … où est Vates ? »

Erus sourit et déroula doucement un petit serpent d'autour de son cou. Vates grandit immédiatement jusqu'à être aussi grand que Draco et s'enroula sur lui-même sur le sol, à côté du lit.

« J'imagine que ça répond à ma question. Tu es sûr que tu veux partager le lit avec moi. ? »

« Allez, la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, c'était cet été. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ambre les regarda de l'endroit où elle s'était installée, près du lit de son maître et ronronna quand Draco lui gratta derrière les oreilles. Quand il leva les yeux, Erus était allongé dans le lit, les yeux se fermant tous seuls. Draco secoua la tête et caressa la fourrure de son familier jusqu'à ce que la panthère se soit rendormie. Puis il enleva doucement ses bottes et sa robe. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et retira les chaussures d'Erus. Il lui enleva ses robes et celui-ci bâilla. Ils se battirent un peu avec les draps mais finirent dans la même position qu'ils adoptaient la plupart du temps : Draco allongé sur le dos, son bras droit étendue et l'autre posé sous son oreiller. Sur son bras droit, Erus avait posé la tête et leurs corps se touchaient presque.

Draco regarda son frère tomber dans les bras de Morphée et ferma ensuite ses yeux pour finalement s'endormir.

**XXXX**

Blaise ouvrit les yeux quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Il se frotta un peu les yeux et les plissa pour entrapercevoir de qui il s'agissait dans la pénombre. Tâche ardue. Il distingua une forme avancé sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Draco. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit mais se détendit lorsqu'il vit les longs cheveux marron et la nuisette. C'était Cynthia.

Elle le regarda et sourit pour s'excuser de l'avoir réveiller. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Il se demanda quelle heure il était mais se sentait assez fatigué pour savoir qu'il ne se lèverait pas de sitôt. Il regarda la fille monter sur le lit, pas sans avoir tout d'abord caressé la fourrure d'Ambre pour la rassurer. Il entendit le long mais doux sifflement de Vates avant de secouer la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit bientôt.

**XXXX  
**

Quand Erus se réveilla, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait été rejoint pendant la nuit par quelqu'un, sûrement Cynthia. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son visage était caché dans le cou de Draco et il se sentit se détendre contre son frère. Le blond le tenait fermement, sa respiration profonde indiquant qu'il n'était pas près de se réveiller. Cynthia avait posé sa tête contre celle d'Erus il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses cheveux, en faisant se soulever quelques-uns de temps à autre. Un de ses bras passait par-dessus la taille d'Erus pour venir se poser sur la hanche de Draco. C'était chaud et confortable et Erus n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour le moment.

Il leva un peu les yeux et vit Blaise bouger dans son lit, se réveillant doucement mais sûrement. L'adolescent s'assit et les regarda. Il haussa un sourcil et Erus parla doucement pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sa sœur.

« Quoi ? C'est confortable. »

« Vous trois … Vous ne changez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ça ne serait pas drôle. »

**XXXX**

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'était bien, non xD En tous les cas, moi, j'ai trouvé ça choupinou tout plein ! Breffons. Bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines :D

RARs aux anonymes : Merci à vous tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je vous aime, vous le savez ?

**Adenoide :** Aahh … Masis que veux-tu, c'est Erus, quoi ! Il mourra pas ! xD Puis, il est bien protégé, moi je te le dis. Parce qu'avec Lamia, Invisus, Maria, Sev et tous les autres … eh ben, il a l'embarras du choix pour savoir derrière qui se cacher quand Dumby lui cherche trop des noises x) Mais c'est vrai que dans la logique, c'est complètement con ! Je te l'accorde xD Alors pour les cours … hum … il me semble que ce sera expliquer plus en détail dans le prochain chap alors tu le sauras plus tard :p Allez bisous !

**Tsubaki :** Pas vrai ? Moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'elle était méchante de s'arrêter l'auteur quand elle l'a

écrit ( même si je ne l'ai remarqué que quand j'en ai fait la trad. En effet, quand je suis tombé sur cette fic, elle était déjà finie xD )

Ensuite, oui, moi aussi j'aime bien quand il a des gros blancs avant de se défouler sur les tympans de son fils … On imagine bien le truc, je trouve. Sinon, bah, à dans un mois et demi :DD Bisous.

**Tsuh :** Oui, oui, je peux t'assurer que ça va être pas mal intéressant … enfin, de ce que je m'en rappelle xD ( oui, j'ai honte, je n'ai pas encore rattrapé mon retard dans la trad. ) Sinon, pour les réactions des amis, t'as pas été déçue, si ? Moi, je ne l'avais pas été, en tout cas. Pour la faute de frappe, merci bien :D Mais saurais-tu comment on peut changer quelque chose dans un chapitre déjà posté ? Moi non et je sais que quelques fautes se sont glissées par-ci par-là dans les chapitres … C'est assez embêtant de savoir quelles fautes on fait mais ne pas pouvoir les corriger ! ( Pendant quelques temps, j'ai eu un problème assez pénible : dès que je remarquais une faute, je pétais littéralement un cable xD C'était plutôt gênant mais mes amis m'ont aidé à me soigner … Bref, voilà que je raconte encore ma vie … Pff, désolée xD ) Sinon, j'ai trouvé ta parenthèse assez rigolote alors merci bien pour m'avoir fait rire ) Allez, bisous !


	33. Champions

**Ceci est une traduction !**

**Auteur :** Tiro

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: coucou, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Après des vacances bien méritées, je reprends le rythme. Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

'Pensée'

_Vision & Souvenir_

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Vingt-Neuf : Champions**

Cynthia ouvrit lentement les yeux et bâilla. Sa joue pressée contre le cou d'Erus, elle s'étira doucement. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir que Blaise s'était déjà réveillé. Il était même parti. Elle haussa un peu les épaules et se dégagea précautionneusement.

Erus s'était rendormi. Désormais, les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit, les bras de Draco entourant fermement son frère de sang, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Vates sommeillait au sol, sifflant de temps à autre des choses inintelligibles et Ambre regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés la jeune fille. Cynthia se retourna vers ses frères et releva doucement les couvertures sur eux. C'était samedi...

autant les laisser se reposer.

Elle se leva et prit Ambre avec elle en sortant.

**XXXX**

Erus se réveilla lentement et sentit le corps de Draco contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le blond en train de le regarder.

« Bonjour. » dit Draco.

« Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Nan, seulement quelques minutes. » déclara l'adolescent en bâillant un peu. « On se lève ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Neuf heures. Est-ce que tes amis sont des lève-tôt ? »

« Surtout Stella. » A son tour, le brun bâilla. « Mais il se pourrait qu'elle lézarde jusqu'à ce que les autres se lèvent. »

Ils se levèrent puis Draco commença à se demander où se trouvait son familier.

« Sûrement avec Cynthia. » le rassura Erus.

« Pourquoi avec elle ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle a passé une grande partie de la nuit ici avec nous ? »

« … Non. »

Erus haussa les épaules. Il se jeta un sort de propreté puisqu'il ne se sentait pas d'aller prendre une douche. Ayant toujours ses vêtements sur lui, il n'eut qu'à enfiler ses bottes pour être prêt.

« Vates ? » murmura-t-il.

Le Basilic vint immédiatement jusqu'à lui, s'enroula autour de sa jambe et monta ainsi sur les épaules de son maître.

« Souris. » marmonna Vates avant de fermer les yeux.

« Souris ? » demanda Erus en haussant un sourcil.

« Souris. » confirma le serpent puis s'endormit. Erus cligna des yeux et se demanda si le serpent allait dire quelque chose d'autre. Le ronflement étrange de Vates lui dit qu'il ne parlerait plus.

L'adolescent décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que son familier venait juste de lui dire. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Draco. Le blond finissait de se peigner les cheveux et Erus réalisa qu'il devrait sûrement en faire de même. Il le fit rapidement et passa une main dans ses cheveux à la fin, à la recherche d'éventuels nœuds récalcitrants.

Cela étant fait il déclara :

« On y va ? »

**XXXX**

Le petit groupe d'amis d'Erus de Santuario arriva dans le Grande Salle et tous soupirèrent de soulagement en apercevant Erus à la table des Serpentards. L'adolescent était en train de donner du bacon a une panthère, qui mangeait les bouts avec jovialité. Ils remarquèrent que certaines personnes dans la Salle lançaient des regards terrifiés à la panthère, à tort puisque cette dernière était concentrée sur les bouts de viande qu'on lui donnait.

« Bonjour. » dit Abel dit à Erus, Cynthia et Draco.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » demanda Erus.

« Cain me lançait des oreillers dans son sommeil. » l'informa Abel en s'asseyant.

« Comme d'habitude ? »

« Malheureusement. » Il soupira avant que son jumeau, Stella et les jumeaux russes se joignent à eux.

« Où sont Belladonna et Joseph ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Belladonna parlait avec Invisus et Joseph … Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes alors que tu connais très bien la réponse ? » l'informa Stella.

« Alors il dort. »

« C'est une évidence. » déclara Abel.

« Moi, je crois pourtant que des petits miracles peuvent arriver, de temps en temps … »

« Pas avec Joseph ! »

**XXXX**

La journée passa rapidement, permettant aux amis d'Erus des deux écoles de se rapprocher. Un ambiance de franche camaraderie régnait. Erus n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que Dumbledore avait à dire en présentant la Coupe de Feu. L'adolescent observa la coupe et pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant Dumbledore parler de restriction d'âge, que les enfants n'ayant pas encore l'âge requis ne devaient pas tenter de mettre leur prénom dedans. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa nourriture.

« Qui connais-tu de suffisamment hardi pour mettre son nom dedans ? » demanda Cynthia à Erus. Il leva les yeux et observa les Serpentards et les autres étudiants de Santuario.

« Sais pas pour les autres maisons ou pour les deux autres écoles mais je sais que Belladonna va au moins essayer. » En disant cela, il regarda la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait, confirmant ainsi ses précédentes paroles et montrant qu'elle pensait réellement pouvoir gagner sa place parmi les quatre sorciers qui compéteraient. « Je ne sais qui chez les Serpentards va se présenter ou même s'ils vont essayer. Je pense qu'ils espèrent juste que ce ne soit pas un gugusse de Gryffondor qui soit choisi. »

« Ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir des Maisons dans votre école. » déclara doucement Belladonna. « Ça semble créer une telle hostilité entre les élèves. »

« On te retourne la question : comment cela se passe-t-il quand il n'y a pas de Maisons ? » l'interrogèrent Pansy et Cynthia.

« On n'est pas forcément ami avec tout le monde mais nous n'agissons pas comme vous avec ces mots haineux ou ces actions ... »

« A part Harrisson. » lui rappela Erus.

« C'est juste un sale gosse et si j'ai un peu de chance, il est mort. » déclara Joseph à côté d'Erus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour ruiner ta journée ? » demanda Erus, surpris. « Je sais qu'il tente de ruiner mes journées tous les jours mais il est encore plus ridicule que Weasley. »

« Il ne m'a pas pourri la journée mais son père a ruiné le mien. » dit Joseph nonchalamment. « Ce petit con aime me rappeler cela, l'obligeant à aller voir la Guérisseuse Sofi plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait. »

« Alors c'est toi qui lui lance tout le temps des sorts ? » s'écria le brun avant de boire un peu d'eau.

« Son petit groupe peut bien aller crever, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. » dit Joseph, amer. « Les seules choses qu'ils ont, c'est de l'argent et leurs stupides parents. »

« Mon père est riche. » lui fit remarquer Erus.

« Oui mais il loin d'être stupide. » Le jeune adulte prit un bout de salade, l'étudia avant de lui mettre le feu sans l'aide de sa baguette et sans un mot. « Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il a l'air d'être un type bien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais brûler ta salade ? » lui demanda Belladonna.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Erus soupira avant de faire un vague geste de la main, éteignant ainsi les flammes.

« Pas à table. » l'avertit-il. « Tu pourras faire brûler des choses plus tard, quand les professeurs ne seront pas là pour te fixer des yeux. »

Joseph jeta un coup d'œil à la Table des Professeurs et vit quelques instituteurs en train de l'observer. Invisus secoua la tête, amusé pendant que Maria soupirait. Ils savaient que Joseph faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et où il le voulait. Certains étudiants le scrutaient également, la peur évidente dans leurs yeux. Puis le jeune homme posa son regard sur Erus et tous les deux se foudroyèrent des yeux.

« Bon, d'accord. » soupira Joseph avant de détourner le regard et de prendre sa fourchette.

« Vous pensez que quelqu'un de Serpentard va se présenter ? » demanda Erus à ses amis pour changer de sujet.

**XXXX**

Cette fois-là, Erus suivit ses amis jusqu'à la carriole. Les trois adultes devaient l'avoir un peu arrangé puisque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où les chambres étaient alignées. A la fin de ce couloir, se trouvaient des canapés et des fauteuils et dans une cheminée ronflait un bon feu.

Cain mena Erus à leur chambre et il tomba sur son lit tandis que Vates glissait vers l'oreiller tout en bâillant à se décrocher la machoire.

_« Tu commences à devenir paresseux. »_ commenta Erus.

_« Demain, j'irai chasser de belles souris bien juteuses. » _déclara Vates, ensommeillé. Sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite – les jumeaux échangèrent un regard confus – puis sur un dernier _'Souris !'_, la tête du serpent tomba sur l'oreiller.

_« __Tu es censé parler dans ton sommeil, seulement pendant que tu dors ! »_ marmonna Erus en regardant son familier.

**XXXX**

« Quand est-ce que les champions vont être choisis ? »

Cynthia regarda Erus et réfléchit pendant un petit moment.

« Mercredi. » répondit-t-elle finalement. Puis elle s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner.

« Je pensais que c'était aujourd'hui. » dit l'adolescent en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Un Abel bâillant se joignit bientôt à lui. « Où est ton frère, Abel ? »

« Ce bâtard paresseux a refusé de se lever. » marmonna le garçon en regardant la table, cherchant quelque chose de bon à manger. « J'ai accidentellement renversé une bassine d'eau froide sur lui. Que je suis maladroit... »

« Nous n'avons pas de bassine d'eau dans notre chambre. » lui fit distraitement remarquer Erus. « Il ne va pas être content. »

« Crois-moi, je sais. »

Stella s'assit en face d'eux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Plus tard. » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est … privé. »

« Privé ? » répéta Erus.

« C'est à propos de tu-sais-quoi. »

Il réalisa rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. En effet, la seule chose dont Stella avait du mal à parler en public était son sang de vampire. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est quoi tu-sais-quoi ? » s'enquit Abel.

« C'est tu-sais-quoi ! » répondirent simultanément Stella et Erus. Une veine pulsa sur le front d'Abel mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Cain s'assit à ses côtés et renversa un verre d'eau sur la tête de son frère.

Abel hurla, Erus et Stella rigolèrent. Les Serpentards étaient d'humeur joyeuse...

**XXXX**

« Erus ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux et tomba sur Cynthia et Draco. Il les regarda, un peu perdu. Il lisait un de ses livres d'histoire et se demandait comment ils étaient entrés dans la carriole.

« Le professeur Lamia nous a laissé rentrer. » expliqua Cynthia. « On se demandait comment tu allais faire pour tes cours. »

« Nous allons avoir des devoirs que les professeurs qui nous ont accompagné nous donneront chaque jour, pour chaque cours. » explica Erus en déposant son livre à côté de lui.

Vates siffla de contentement sur ses genoux et il le prit doucement pour le déposer sur son oreiller.

Il continua. « Si c'est quelque chose de pratique, nos professeurs nous emmèneront dans la salle d'entraînement et nous aideront. Nous, les quatrièmes année jusqu'aux sixièmes année, nous n'avons pas d'examen de fin d'année. Mais ceux de septième année en ont. A part le champion, j'imagine. Je vais n'avoir qu'un seul examen. »

« Lequel ? »

« Histoire de la Magie Noire. Je vais finir les cours avant Noël, sinon, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Remarque, Lamia va peut-être vouloir me faire passer mon examen final de Nécromancie puisque c'est ma dernière année. »

« Est-ce que tu penses finir bientôt ta scolarité ? » demanda Draco, les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Non, non, j'ai encore du boulot ! »

Erus rigola un peu.

« Mais je finis quelques cours en avance. »

« Quand tu seras en septième année, il te restera combien de cours ? Un ? » l'interrogea le blond en se laissant tomber sur les genoux d'Erus.

« Hum … non, pas un. Peut-être cinq ? »

« C'est trop injuste ! » s'écria Draco.

**XXXX**

Heureux que la bibliothèque soit libre, Erus se glissa à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le bureau de Madame Pince. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et demanda, un peu surprise :

« M. Riddle, que faites-vous là ? »

« Oh, je suis simplement venu saluer la plus merveilleuse bibliothécaire que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. » dit-il en clignant innocemment des yeux.

« Arrêtez de me lancer ce regard innocent, jeune homme. Parce que je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. » dit-elle en riant. « N'avez-vous rien à faire en cette belle matinée ? »

« Hum, je n'ai que quatre cours aujourd'hui, pour ainsi dire. Mais j'ai déjà fait les devoirs de trois d'entre eux. Puisque je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire, je me suis dit que je pourrais retrouver une amie, ici. »

« Et tes autres amis ? » Elle lança un sort au livre qu'elle lisait pour qu'il aille se ranger dans la section dans laquelle elle l'avait pioché.

« Ils ont des cours différents des miens. »

« Tu as l'air d'être en avance sur eux, comme d'habitude. »

« Peut-être. » répondit-il en descendant du bureau. Elle se leva et lui sourit.

« Si tu insistes pour que nous discutions, trouvons un endroit agréable pour le faire, veux-tu ? Un thé et quelques gâteaux, n'est ce pas une bonne idée ? »

« Oui, beaucoup, merci. » Il lui offrit un bras. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, avant d'entremêlr son bras et le sien, en direction de son bureau.

**XXXX**

Lamia se gratta la tête tout en tournant les talons dans le couloir. Un groupe de quatrième année regardait l'homme aux cheveux blancs, d'un peu plus loin.

« Il n'a pas l'air si mal. » remarqua Seamus.

« Oui, mais il enseigne à Riddle. Et il semble bien l'aimer. » l'interrompit Dean.

« Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas un bon professeur. » déclara Ron.

Lamia lâcha un soupir assez bruyant pour que les Gryffondors l'entendent.

« Où est ce sale gosse ? »

« Je ne suis pas un sale gosse, merci beaucoup, Lamia. »

Les trois sentirent la moutarde leur monter au nez quand Erus fit son apparition. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Lamia, joueur, tapa l'adolescent sur la tête.

« Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas bon pour m'orienter ?! »

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes constamment en retard pour nous faire les cours ? » remarqua Erus.

Lamia rougit et l'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Maintenant, pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? »

« Pour l'Herbologie. Le Professeur Mori vient d'arriver. »

« Il s'est débrouillé pour venir ici ? Whoah, c'est gentil de sa part ! » s'exclama Erus avec les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Oui. Mais il ne viendra qu'une fois par mois, tu as donc intérêt à ne pas rater ces cours. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. Allons-nous dans les serres d'Hogwarts ? »

« Mori ne les aime pas. Et il n'aime cette madame Chourave non plus. Alors il a pris ses propres plantes. »

« C'est lui tout craché... »

« Eh bien, des fois, il est bon de ne pas faire confiance à certaines personnes. »

« Lamia, soyez franc, est-ce que cet homme a déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un ? » demanda Erus.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs réfléchit pendant un petit instant puis dit :

« Probablement que non. Allons-y, maintenant. »

Erus haussa les épaules et suivit son professeur. Les trois rouge et or se regardèrent et Ron déclara :

« Je n'aime pas du tout cet homme. Il semble être très proche de Riddle et ce n'est jamais un bon signe. »

« Mais … et tes frères ? » demanda Neville qui venait de se joindre à eux. « Il leur arrivait de trainer avec Riddle, quand il étudiait encore ici. »

« C'est complètement hors-propos. » se récria sèchement Weasley. « Sérieusement Londubat, tu ne sais vraiment pas quand te taire ?! »

Neville glapit et s'empressa de dégager. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus le groupe en point de mire, son visage afficha une expression qui en aurait surpris plus d'un. Il était devenu hautain.

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point il était spécial …

**XXXX**

Erus regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Il fit disparaître son livre et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Joseph. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et gémit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maintenant ? »

« Dîner. Tu viens ? »

« Déjà l'heure du dîner ? » Joseph se frotta les yeux. Il étira son dos qui émit quelques craquements plutôt satisfaisant.

« Ouaip. Le temps passe vite quand tu t'amuses … ou, dans ton cas, quand tu dors. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dormir pour deux ou trois ans … ? » pleurnicha-t-il avant de se laisser tirer hors de la bibliothèque, après qu'Erus eut dit au revoir à Madame Pince.

« Quoi ? Et rater ce chaos que l'on appelle vie ? Pas question : Si je souffre, tu souffres aussi ! »

« Depuis quand tu parles comme Belladonna ? »

« Sais pas … Hum, peut-être depuis qu'elle m'a confié ce qui t'énerve le plus ? »

« Je suis certain qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit ! »

Mais le grand sourire d'Erus parlait de lui-même. Le plus grand des deux grogna.

**XXXX**

« Où est Nikolaj ? » demanda Erus à Dimitriv.

L'adolescent regarda le garçon aux cheveux longs puis lança un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Erus sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Dimitriv ? »

« Des idiots de Gryffondors ont dit quelque chose de stupide et Nikolaj n'a pas eu envie de venir manger, après ça. Je lui ramènerai quelques trucs. »

« Qui ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Tu ne les connais probablement pas. »

« Un roux avec une grande bouche accompagné de deux autres bâtards ? »

« Ouais. » répondit le russe, un peu surpris. « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Parce que ce roux est le seul que je connaisse qui puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'insulter des élèves étrangers pour se sentir important. Son nom est Ron Weasley, c'est à ce gars que je compare souvent Harrison. » Erus tenta de se calmer quelque peu. « Un jour, je me ferai le plaisir de lui ouvrir sa gorge, à ce connard. »

« Lequel ? A ce Weasley ou à Harrison ? »

« Aux deux. Ou peut-être que je laisserais Harrison à Joseph. Ils sembleraient qu'ils se haïssent encore plus que l'on se déteste, lui et moi. »

Dimitriv jeta un autre coup d'œil la table des Gryffondors puis le garçon aux yeux émeraude demanda :

« Qu'a-t-il dit à Nikolaj ? »

Dimitriv sembla hésiter un instant puis marmonna :

« Il a dit que Nikolaj était un monstre. »

Erus recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire et se tourna vers Dimitriv. L'adolescent le regarda à son tour et continua :

« A cause de nos yeux … Notre famille a toujours eu les yeux ambrés. »

Erus ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler sa fureur.

« Stella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je sais que j'avais dit que nous discuterions de tu-sais-quoi après le repas mais peut-on reporter cette discussion à un peu plus tard, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que je dois me rendre quelque part avec Dimitriv. »

**XXXX**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Dimitriv.

« En premier lieu, aux cuisines. » dit Erus. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, se tourna et dit : « C'est bon, les gars, vous pouvez sortir. »

Deux roux identiques sortirent de la pénombre. Dimitriv sembla tout d'abord un peu méfiant puisqu'ils lui rappelaient l'autre roux mais il se détendit quand les deux sourirent de toutes leurs dents à Erus.

« Comment va notre Seigneur ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un seigneur ! » cria Erus. « Sur le moment ! SUR le moment ! Idiots ! ( Fait référence au chapitre dans lequel Erus dit aux jumeaux Weasley que son père l'a appelé Erus dans le feu de l'action. )

« Mais tu as refusé d'écouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors tu es notre Seigneur ! »

« Je suis pas un Seigneur, par Merlin ! »

Dimitriv regarda alternativement les trois et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**XXXX**

« Alors, comme ça, petit Ronnie joue encore à la langue de vipère, hein ? »

Erus hocha la tête et les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils. Ils étaient attablés dans les cuisines, les elfes de maisons travaillant silencieusement autour d'eux. Les elfes leurs avaient donné des biscuits et du thé. Ils aimaient Fred et George. Par conséquent, les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient fait promettre de ne rien dire à Dumbledore ou à qui que ce soit de l'Ordre sur ce qui se passait dans les cuisines.

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire à quelqu'un ou on s'en occupe nous-même ? » demanda Fred en regardant Erus. Dimitriv se contenta de rester assis et d'écouter.

« Je pensais les dénoncer auprès de cette chère Minerva. Il se pourrait qu'elle veuille faire en sorte qu'il ne répète ce genre de chose. »

« Il a besoin d'une correction. Lui faire des blagues est amusant mais qu'il aille appeler un garçon de son âge un monstre n'est pas acceptable ! Je te suggère d'aller voir McGo. »

« N'est-elle pas la Directrice de Maison de Gryffondor ? » s'enquit doucement Dimitriv.

« Ouais et elle adore voir ce putain de Ron Weasley dans la merde ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement. « Dans ce cas-là, c'est décidé. Et en plus, les mecs, vous pourrez lui jouer un tour, nan ? »

« Ouaip ! » s'exclamèrent les deux. « Ça c'est notre Erus ! »

« Comment va Ginny ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraude. « J'ai vu qu'elle était assise à la table de Serdaigle quand on est arrivé. Et elle y est à chaque repas. »

« Ouais, elle est avec Luna Lovegood. » lui expliqua Fred. « Luna est plutôt dans le genre rêveuse et rien de ce qu'elle dit n'a de sens mais elles sont bonnes amies. Ginny n'est plus amoureuse du Serpentard, au passage. »

« Vous pensez que c'était qui ? »

« On pense à Blaisou ou Dray. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous les appelez comme ça ? » s'enquit Erus.

« Quoi ? Au moins, on ne le fait pas en public ! » se récrièrent les deux avec de grands sourires.

« Bon, peu importe. » Erus se leva. « On va voir Minerva, Dimitriv ? »

« Si tu me confirmes qu'elle est bien de ton côté, ok. Mais je devrais chiper deux trois trucs à manger pour Nikolaj, quand même. »

« A manger ? » glapit un des elfes de maison. « Maître voudrait quelque chose à manger à emporter avec lui ? »

« Euh, oui, s'il vous plait. Ce serait vraiment apprécié. »

Les petites créatures se dépêchèrent d'empaqueter un repas digne d Gargantua, les yeux du russe s'écarquillèrent en voyant la quantité de nourriture.

Erus rigola.

« Je t'avais dit que les meilleurs elfes de maisons se trouvaient à Hogwarts ! »

Les elfes de maison remercièrent profusément Erus pour son commentaire et donnèrent le panier de nourriture à Dimitriv. Ils dirent aussi à Erus que s'il souhaitait quelque chose à manger, il pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait.

« N'importe quand ? »

« N'importe quand, maître ! » déclara un des plus braves.

« Me promettez-vous de ne jamais rien dire à Dumbledore ? »

« Bien sûr, maître ! Nous, elfes de maison ne sommes pas liés à Dumbledore. Nous sommes liés au château ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore ! » déclara l'elfe de maison tout excité. Ses yeux brillaient, sa bouche était tordue en un large sourire.

« C'est bien ! Bon, je viendrai ici à chaque fois que je ne me sentirai pas de manger dans la Grande Salle, vous pouvez en être sûr ! »

**XXXX**

Minerva leva les yeux de ses copies quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit-elle en posant sa plume.

Erus ouvrit la porte et laissa Dimitriv pénétrer dans le bureau avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

« Je vous ai manqué ? » demanda Erus avec un sourire gigantesque.

« Je me demandai pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore venu nous voir, Poppy et moi. Madame Pince rougissait comme une folle quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait été la première à qui tu as rendu visite. »

« Désolé. Je me rattraperai demain. » Il soupira. « Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Elle vit son visage et soupira à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que Ronald Weasley a fait, cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle.

Erus prétendit être choqué et Dimitriv sembla surpris de son attitude.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes Voyante ! » hoqueta l'adolescent aux cheveux longs, ses yeux brillant d'hilarité.

« Non, simplement réaliste. » rétorqua sèchement Minerva.

« Oh, on aurait pu le croire. Oui, c'était Weasley, si vous vous demandez encore. Il a insulté un de mes amis, le frère de Dimitriv, Nikolaj. »

« Je vois. » Elle posa son regard sur le roux tandis qu'Erus le présentait. Dimitriv laissa son regard rencontrer le sien. « Où se trouve ton frère, en ce moment, Dimitriv ? »

« Dans notre chambre, dans la carriole. » répondit le russe. Il leva le panier de nourriture que lui avait donné les elfes. « Il n'est pas venu dîner alors on m'a donné ceci pour que je lui apporte. »

« Qu'est-ce que Weasley a dit ? »

« Il a traité Nikolaj de monstre. » dit Erus en regardant la femme. « Parce que Dimitriv et Nikolaj ont tous les deux des yeux ambrés. »

Elle grogna et laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau.

« J'aurai dû le savoir. » marmonna-t-elle. « Seul Ron Weasley est capable de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et d'en être fier, en outre. »

Elle leva la tête et ils purent voir la colère briller dans son regard.

« Très bien. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne vous adresse plus jamais la parole à vous, Dimitriv et à votre frère. Peut-être qu'avec un peu chance, il n'adressera plus la parole à aucun élève de Santuario, si je me débrouille bien avec lui. J'espère sincèrement que cet idiot n'a pas trop blessé votre frère. »

« Nikolaj a toujours été le plus sensible de nous deux. De plus, il était seul quand Weasley l'a insulté. Si j'avais été avec lui, il irait mieux maintenant. »

« Je vois. » dit Minerva. « J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce crétin de Weasley. »

« Minerva, ma chère, pas d'Impardonnables sur les élèves. » la taquina Erus.

« Contrairement à ton père ou à toi, je suis capable de me contrôler. » rétorqua-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

« Eh ! Je sais me contrôler, moi aussi ! »

« Hum ? Et qu'est-ce c'était que cette montée de magie pendant le dîner ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas tué Weasley, pas vrai ? »

« Mais tu l'as souhaité. » déclara-t-elle.

« Minerva » gémit-il. « J'ai voulu tuer Ron Weasley le moment-même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur visage moche et plein de taches de rousseur.

« J'imagine bien. » Elle rigola et Dimitriv sourit.

**XXXX**

Erus suivit Dimitriv jusqu'à la carriole bien qu'il ne soit que six heures du soir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi, tu sais. On ira bien. » dit le russe à Erus.

« Je veux le voir moi-même. » souffla Erus. « De plus, si mes amis veulent me voir, ils n'ont qu'à venir ici. Maria leur a donné l'autorisation de venir quand ils le veulent. »

Ils entrèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre des deux frères. Dimitriv ouvrit la porte et Nikolaj leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait.

« Salut. » marmonna-t-il avant de replonger dans son bouquin, sûrement un livre sur l'histoire.

« On t'a amené un repas. » déclara Dimitriv en lui montrant le panier.

« Vraiment ? » A cela, Nikolaj s'assit.

« Un repas ? » répéta Erus. Il ricana. « C'est plutôt un petit-déjeuner, un déjeuner et un dîner que tu as là-dedans. »

« J'avais dit juste un repas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont donné autant ? »

« Les elfes de maison ne comprennent pas le mot 'petit'. Ils pensent que lorsqu'on rate un repas, on doit manger au moins trois fois ce que l'on a raté. En tout cas, mon elfe pense ainsi. Bon, Nikolaj a l'air de mourir de faim, ne le laissons pas attendre. »

Erus et Dimitriv discutèrent des sorts qu'ils devaient créer pour les cours de Magie Noire et Sombre pendant que Nikolaj mangeait. Ils étaient assis au sol, leurs robes jetées négligemment sur le lit de Dimitriv. Les jumeaux russes portaient des chemises à col noires ainsi que des pantalons de la même couleur. Erus portait une chemise rouge-sang, un pantalon possiblement en cuir et des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il avait actuellement retiré ses bottes et avait défait sa queue de cheval. Son collier et son amulette retombaient lourdement sur sa poitrine, leurs poids étant réconfortant. Il caressa inconsciemment la bague que Severus lui avait donné voilà quelques années.

Nikolaj finit de manger et commença à tendre le bras pour récupérer son livre.

« Non. » lui dit Dimitriv. « Nous avons quelque chose à te dire. »

« Quoi ? » Il détourna le regard. « Si c'est à propos de ce garçon, je vais bien. »

« Il va être puni. » intervint Erus. « Il n'aura plus jamais le droit de t'adresser la parole. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. » se désola Nikolaj. « Ce directeur ne va sûrement rien faire … »

« Qui a dit que nous étions allés voir le directeur ? » Nikolaj regarda son frère puis son ami, perplexe. « Je hais Dumbledore, je n'irais jamais voir cet homme pour quoi que ce soit. Non, nous sommes allés voir Minerva McGonagall, la Directrice des Gryffondors. Mais elle est de mon côté. Elle n'était pas très heureuse du commentaire de Weasley et a promis de s'en charger personnellement.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Nikolaj. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … Je pensais qu'elle faisait partie du camp de la Lumière. »

« Eh bien, elle n'en fait plus partie. Depuis ma première année à Hogwarts. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Nikolaj.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester un secret. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi certains adultes sont de mon côté. Vous ne devez en parler à qui que ce soit, compris ? »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Erus les regarda et leur dit

« Elle suit le Lord Noir d'Angleterre, tout comme certains professeurs. »

Ils acquiescèrent, ils avaient tous les deux entendu parler de Voldemort.

« Elle a commencé à le suivre vers Noël, pendant ma première année. Et elle l'a fait à cause de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils simultanément.

« Parce qu'elle m'aime bien et que je suis le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'Angleterre. »

**XXXX**

« Salut. »

Stella leva les yeux sur Erus quand il entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Belladonna. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, plongée dans un livre. Elle leva elle aussi les yeux quand il entra, haussant un sourcil finement dessiné.

« Je dois simplement discuter avec Stella. »

Stella hocha la tête et se leva. Ils sortirent de la chambre et quittèrent la carriole. Le soleil était presque couché et il faisait un peu froid. La fille resserra sa robe autour d'elle tandis qu'Erus profitait de la fraîcheur.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai senti des vampires dans la forêt. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je n'arrive pas dire s'ils sont bons ou malintentionnés. »

Erus fronça les sourcils et étendit sa magie. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la forêt, Erus rencontra la signature magique d'une dizaine de vampires. Il fit revenir sa magie et ouvrit les yeux.

« Ils sont au moins dix. » Il réfléchit un peu. « Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? »

« Il se pourrait qu'ils nous aient senti. Ou alors, ton père et Noir ont décidé que nous avions besoin de protection. »

« J'ai fini mes devoirs d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose pour demain, je peux y aller maintenant et voir si je peux les trouver. Ça te conviendrait ? »

« Oui. De plus, je dois bosser un truc en Enchantement avec les deux paires de jumeaux. »

« Je peux y aller seul. S'ils veulent me faire du mal, Papa peut me rejoindre en un instant, si je l'appelle. Et peu importe qu'il y ait des sorts pour empêcher cela. »

**XXXX**

Erus s'aventura dans la forêt le jour suivant. Il s'assura que sa signature magique était bien cachée. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Dumby, Potter ou un autre idiot de la Lumière. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus que son père découvre ce qu'il faisait. Voldemort n'aimait pas vraiment la Forêt Interdite. Et cela ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé à cause des histoires avec Auctrix et Rulein.

Erus préférait la forêt lorsqu'elle baignait dans la lumière du soleil. Sans ce taré de Rulein ou ce fou d'Auctrix pour tenter de le tuer...

Ah, et sans Détraqueurs aux alentours, aussi.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment les Détraqueurs. Enfin, Curiosus était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut atteint une clairière. Il tourna sa tête à gauche et dit : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. » dit-il sèchement. « Et je sais que vous êtes des vampires. Maintenant, déclinez vos identités. »

« Ne devrais-tu pas te présenter en premier ? » rétorqua une voix.

« Je suis Erus Riddle. » Il fit court. « Vous aurez plus d'informations, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Un garçon courageux... »

Un vampire entra dans la clairière. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux saphir. Il portait une simple cape de voyage par-dessus des robes blanches.

« Mon nom est Rumino. » l'informa-t-il. « Je sens que tu … n'es pas exactement vampire mais pas exactement humain non plus. »

« J'ai un amant vampire qui m'a fait cadeau de son sang. »

Erus regarda Rumino.

« Où sont vos compagnons ? »

« Mes compagnons ? »

« Vous étiez au moins dix, hier ? »

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Un enfant avait senti leurs auras ?

« Mon ami, dont le père est vampire, vous a senti avant moi. » continua l'adolescent. « Il est clair que vous ne connaissez ni elle, ni moi. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le permettre. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour tuer. Nous avons senti deux vampires pénétrer les terres et étions curieux. »

« Simplement curieux ? » s'assura Erus.

« Oui. Pourrais-je te demander le nom de ton amant ainsi que le père de ton amie ? Il se pourrait que nous les connaissions. »

Erus vit neuf autres vampires sortirent des ombres. Ils portaient tous la même tenue, une robe blanche sur laquelle était jetée une cape de voyage noire. Il ferma les yeux puis déclara :

« Le père de mon amie est Berum Mosowitz. Mon amant est Noir l'Immortel. »

« Notre leader ? » demanda Rumino, les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Ouaip. » confirma Erus.

« Nous ne te croyons pas ! » cria un vampire. « Il n'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque amant ! »

Erus soupira tandis que les vampires commençaient à se disputer entre eux. Il prit ensuite un miroir à deux faces, l'ouvrit et dit d'une voix traînante, de telle sorte qu'ils puissent l'entendre :

« Noir, j'aurai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît. Je rencontre quelques difficultés avec quelques-uns de tes suiveurs bornés.

De la fumée blanche sortit du miroir et ils se firent tous silencieux. Une forme se distingua rapidement. Ils regardèrent Noir devenir visible. Puis furent bouche-bée quand la première chose que fit leur leader fut de soulever le menton de l'adolescent et de l'embrasser.

« Qui est borné au point que tu m'appelles ? » murmura Noir à Erus.

« Ces gars-là. » dit Erus, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas quémander un autre baiser.

Noir se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra Rumino.

« Rumino ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous avons senti deux enfant vampires et avons voulu savoir qui ils étaient. » répondit le vampire. « Nous ne savions pas qu'un d'eux était votre amant, mon seigneur. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il est. Il partage mon sang et vous lui devrez le respect. »

Ils levèrent tous la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Le jeune homme n'avait pas menti. Noir avait partagé son noble sang avec un humain.

Erus s'accrocha à la taille de l'homme et Noir passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

« Maintenant, partez. Votre curiosité a été satisfaite. »

« Bien sûr. » Rumino s'inclina. « Nous allons nous en aller maintenant, mon seigneur. »

Les vampires disparurent, laissant les amants seuls. Noir embrassa une nouvelle Erus.

« Tu me manques. » déclara le vampire aux cheveux blancs en caressant les longs cheveux de son amant.

« Toi aussi, tu me manques. Mais nous avons quand même nos week-ends. J'irai au manoir de papa lors du prochain et je le préviendrai que tu resteras avec moi. »

« Tu vas être obligé de le forcer. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Il est heureux quand je le suis. »

Noir sourit et dit :

« Enfin, ça ne l'empêche pas de me menacer, une fois de temps en temps. »

« Noir, tu sais très bien qu'il n'arrêtera jamais ! »

« Pas faux. »

**XXXX**

Les discussions excitées commençaient à porter sur les nerfs d'Erus, lors du dîner de mercredi. Une veine pulsait sur son front et ses amis le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« C'est … une vrai torture. » marmonna-t-il.

Draco lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, sachant qu'on ne saurait pas avant un petit moment qui seraient les champions. Erus lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Ils continuèrent à manger et à parler entre eux. Erus lança un regard à Belladonna. La plupart des élèves de Santuario avait mis leur nom dans la coupe mais Erus espérait qu'elle serait choisie pour être leur champion. Une analyse rapide lui avait permis de sentir qu'elle était la plus forte. De plus, il était sûr qu'elle appréciait les défis.

Après que les desserts aient disparu, Draco retira le sort de silence. Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

« Nous voilà arrivés au moment que nous attendons tous. Il est temps pour les champions d'être choisis ! »

La Coupe de Feu devint rouge et un morceau de parchemin en sortit. Erus regarda Dumbledore l'attraper et lire le nom à voix haute :

« Pour Durmstrang : Viktor Krum ! »

Les applaudissements explosèrent dans la Grande Salle tandis que le célèbre joueur bulgare de Quidditch. Il se dirigea vers une porte à droite de la Table des Professeurs, comme le lui avait indiqué le directeur. Igor Karkaroff suivit son étudiant.

Un autre bout de parchemin sortit de la coupe et Dumbledore le prit.

« Pour Beauxbâtons : Fleur Delacour ! »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se leva et plusieurs élèves ne purent s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux en poussant des petits soupirs d'envie. Erus leva les yeux au ciel Elle était en partie Veela ( Aussi dit 'Vélane' mais je préfère la version anglaise du mot. ). C'était la raison pour laquelle les garçons étaient si intéressés par elle. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'en empêcher. La directrice de son école, grande mais pourtant gracieuse, la suivit.

« Pour Santuario : Belladonna Amerson ! »

Belladonna se leva, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Erus secoua la tête.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu serais choisie, pas vrai ? » lui dit-il.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit-elle. « Le seul qui pouvait me faire de la compétition pour cette position était toi. »

« C'est plutôt cruel d'insinuer que tes camarades de classe sont faibles. » déclara Erus.

« Cruel mais vrai. » lui rappela-t-elle avant de partir en direction de la porte. Maria se leva et l'accompagna.

« En enfin, pour Hogwarts : Cedric Diggory ! »

Un jeune homme de Poufsouffle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dumbledore les remercia tous pour leur patience et leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit avant de d'emboîter le pas à Cedric.


End file.
